Spirited Again & the sequel Recalling The Spirit
by Elemental of Wind
Summary: Chihiro (age 19) gets small flashes of deija vu. When she and two friends go to a certain abandoned theme park, her memories become vital to survival, against a unnamed enemy. MAJOR PLOT TWISTS! ChihHaku. Sequel is up! Rated for violence and some swearing
1. Spirited Again?

Spirited Again  
  
This is my first ever non-Inuyasha fanfict, so be nice, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Totoro characters or Spirited Away characters. :'(  
  
Well, my devoted fans. *looks at cousin, then friend then shrugs* hey! At least I can make it plural!!!! (  
  
THIS IS A TOTORO SPIRITED AWAY CROSSOVER!!!  
  
Umm.  
  
I think that's about all I have to say, unless you wanna give me ideas later.  
  
HYPER ON SUSHI!!!!!!!!! I HAD SUSHI FOR SUPPER!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I think I better start now.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chihiro sighed. Great, she thought to herself, A new school.  
  
Surprisingly, she wasn't as against the thought as she used to be.  
  
The teacher stood up in front of the class.  
  
Oh no.please don't.  
  
But Chihiro's silent pleas were useless. Chihiro, knowing what was coming, scrunched down in her seat.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student."  
  
Chihiro scrunched lower.  
  
"I want everyone to say hello to Chihiro!"  
  
Chihiro groaned.  
  
"Hi, Chihiro!" the class chorused, some with mean smirks on their faces.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chihiro walked out of the school, fist clenched. She could hear the whisperings and giggles going on behind her back and couldn't focus.  
  
"Hey!" shouted a voice from behind her, jolting Chihiro out of her reverie. A girl Chihiro's age (12) walked up to her, tugging a scrubby little girl behind her, who looked about five.  
  
"My name's Satsuki, and this is my little sister Mei. We live on the house down the road. do you want to come over?"  
  
Chihiro looked up. "Okay!" she agreed.  
  
"I can show you where I first saw Totoro!!!" exclaimed Mei. "Mei!" hissed Satsuki, elbowing her little sister.  
  
"Totoro?" questioned Chihiro, "Aren't those spirits?" "Well.yeah."said Satsuki rather sheepishly. "Sis, can we show her where the dustbunnies used to live?"  
  
Chihiro's head shot up. "Are you okay?" asked Satsuki. "Yeah," replied Chihiro. "It's just.a dream or Déjà vu or something."  
  
The friends walked down the trail.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
**7 years later**  
  
"ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT MEI!!!!!" shouted a 19 year old Satsuki. "WAIT UP!!!!!!!" wined a 12 year old Mei.  
  
"Well, YOU were the one who wanted to come on Chihiro's and my picnic today so HURRY UP!!!!!!!"  
  
"FEH!!!!!" the Inuyasha obsessed Mei replied.  
  
"And for heaven's sake (that's sake not sake the drink :D) STOP QUOTIONG INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Chihiro laughed at the bickering sisters, then stopped abruptly as she saw what was at the end of the path.  
  
"Satsuki," Chihiro nudged Satsuki gently, not able to pull her eyes away from what she saw. "What is that?"  
  
"Oh it's an abandoned theme park. I've always wanted to go in, but I never had the nerve by myself, because it's almost like." ".the wind's pulling us in." Chihiro finished for her.  
  
"Yeah and."  
  
"the building, it moans." Chihiro said, though she had no idea how she knew this. It was almost like a deija vu.  
  
Satsuki looked at her oddly. "Have you been here before?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm.not sure." Chihiro said, brushing her outstreatched hand against the wall.  
  
Bits of memory flashed in her mind.  
  
A shadow that swallowed people.  
  
A bathhouse.  
  
A boy with chin length black hair and bright green eyes.Haku.  
  
"Haku." Chihiro said aloud.  
  
"Chihiro what are you waiting for, COME ON!!!" shouted the sister's from the tunnel.  
  
Chihiro hesitated, then walked in after them. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ What did you think?  
  
Please review!  
  
Jose 


	2. The Meeting Of an Old Friend

Spirited Again  
  
Hi! I have promised myself I would write longer chapters so it might be a bit longer when I update. (Maybe three days maybe two.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Spirited Away or My Neighbor Totoro.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chihiro blinked. This all seemed so familiar. One name berated her thoughts, pounded in her head: Sen, Sen, Sen.  
  
"What?" she asked, shaking her head to clear it. "I SAID are you feeling okay?" questioned Satsuki. "I mean, you look kind of vague, like you're off daydreaming." "I.I'm all right.I guess." replied Chihiro. The tunnel ended abruptly, revealing a grassy plain, with buildings on the other side.  
  
"Come on!" said Mei, running across, with her arms spread, hopping across large rocks that jutted from a small stream. Chihiro and Satsuki sighed, then chased after her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Mmm!!!!!!! Something smells GOOD!!!!" exclaimed Mei. "There must still be a food shop running! Let's go EAT!!!" "NO!" bursted Chihiro. "Don't eat!!!" The sisters looked at her questioningly. "Don't! Just DON'T! If you do something bad will happen. I just KNOW!"  
  
The sisters shrugged. "What ever you say!" said Satsuki. "BUT I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!" Mei whined. "To bad." replied Satsuki. "LOOK!!!!! IT'S A.bathhouse?" trailed Mei. "A.bath house.?" asked Chihiro. The phrase, the place, it all seemed to fit somewhere hidden deep inside her head. If only she could remember.  
  
"Come ON!!!!!!!!!" shouted Mei as she ran towards a bridge connecting the trail to the bathhouse. She stopped abruptly, turned and beckoned towards the two other girls. "Come see!! There are TRAIN TRACKS!!!!!!"  
  
Chihiro looked at the sky to see gathering dusk. "We should really go back." she said to Satsuki. "What are you worrying about?" asked Satsuki running ahead to join Mei. "Wow! There's the train!!!" exclaimed the younger sibling.  
  
Chihiro caught up. "We shouldn't be here!" Satsuki sighed. "Chihiro, we're not little anymore. We're allowed to stay out past dark." "That's not it!!!" replied Chihiro, frustrated. Why couldn't they get it. This sudden urgency.  
  
"They're lighting the lamps!" said Chihiro franticly. Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Chihiro we're FINE."  
  
The sisters were leaning over the bridge railing, and Chihiro was looking worriedly at the sky, watching the darkness of night roll over the sky. The feeling of a fourth presence overtook her and she turned. A man, a year or to older then her, around the age of 20, looked at them with wide eyes. "What are you doing here!" he hissed. "You shouldn't be here! COME!!!!" And with that, he ran. Chihiro grabbed Mei and Satsuki's hands and followed him.  
  
Mei almost tripped, looking up at the sky. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Look at that huge bird!!!" "That's no bird." Chihiro murmured while Satsuki berated her sister. "Mei! You are such a klutz!!! Hurry up!!!" She looked oddly at Chihiro. "Are you okay? Ever since we got here you've been.distant. Like you're trying to remember something. Something that's you're not sure about. Are you sure you're." "I'm fine! Just tired! Stop worrying about me!" Chihiro interrupted. "Eeek!!! I CAN SEE THROUGH MY HAND!!!!!!!!!!!! ..cool.." Satsuki looked at her little sister with horror then looked down. "Ahh!! Chihiro, what?!?! Hey, sir!!!" she raised her voice. "Do you have any idea why we're DISSIPEARING!!!!!!!????!!!!!!!!" The man, if anything, just ran faster. "Ahhhh!!!! SLOW DOWN!!!!!!" "Mei!" Satsuki hissed. "Be polite!!"  
  
The man turned a corner; chin length black hair flying out behind him. The girls rounded the corner as well, and collapsed against the wall as the man motioned them to sit. Satsuki fought a cramp in her side, as she looked up at the man, who was offering them berries. "Eat them. You have to eat some food of this world or you'll disappear."  
  
The words echoed through Chihiro's head.  
  
.disappear.disappear..  
  
Chihiro crouched, hands to her head, which felt like it was going to explode. Images and words jolted through her mind, the sound jolted, like an old, scratched CD.  
  
Chihiro rocked back and forth on feet, cradling her head in her hands.  
  
Satsuki turned to look at her best friend. "Chihiro.CHIHIRO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Chihiro." the man whispered under his breath. "No.it couldn't be." 


	3. The Return Of Forgotten Memories

Spirited Again  
Chapter #3  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Spirited Away or Totoro characters. Those all belong to the GREAT Miazakyi-san *grovels*  
  
TBPeppy: I take you on your word. YOU WILL NOW UPDATE INVENTIONS FROM HELL!!!!!!! (yay!)  
  
Somebody (I forget who): No, Haku does NOT have green hair.it's BLACK.  
  
Chapter #3  
  
"Chi-Chihiro?" the man's voice was hoarse, rasping. He couldn't believe it. After all this time, could it possibly be.  
  
Chihiro gasped, pain throbbing at her head. Memory flooded, and realization dawned.  
  
Satsuki and Mei knelt beside their friend. Satsuki's temper flared. "What have you DONE?" she hissed. "What have you DONE to her!?! We barely know you, and you put her through." Satsuki's anger was forgotten as Chihiro slumped against her little sister. "Chihiro, CHIHIRO!" she shouted. Mei's panic and fear caused her to bring up the childish nickname Chihiro had given her permission to use when they had met. "SEN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chihiro sat up groggily, her eyes shining with recollected knowledge. "Sen." she whispered. "That was what.they.called me. Lin, and Granny (Yu- baba's sister) and." she looked up at the man that had saved them. She scanned his face, taking in the black hair, lingering on his dragon-like eyes.  
  
"Haku.HAKU!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms, sobbing hysterically. "All the memories, bits and pieces, would come back. You always appeared in my dreams, urging me to remember, AND I NEVER COULD. It was like a part of me that was shadowed, that I never knew. I WAS SO SCARED!!!!!! I never could remember EVERYTHING. It felt like that part of me was locked away and." she stepped back from him. "You.You've grown older. But you're a spirit. Aren't spirits supposed to be.immortal?"  
  
Haku smiled. "I'll explain later. Right now we are in grave danger. Yu-baba is in a fury. She still can't believe you escaped from her clutches. You'll have to go ask Lin and Kamanji for jobs, But HURRY!" With that Chihiro took off, the sisters trailing behind her. "Who WAS that? Why do you two know each other? Is he a spirit? What of?" Satsuki rolled her eyes as they ran. "Mei!" she whispered harshly. "HUSH!"  
  
They reached the top of a long frail-looking stair, made of slats of wood. One of the steps was missing, presumably broken. Mei made a small whining noise. The stairs was above a set of rails, THOUSANDS OF FEET BELOW THEM. "Er." Mei said quietly. "I don't LIKE heights!" Satsuki's eyes widened as Chihiro gingerly stepped on one of the wooden slats. "You mean we actually have to go DOWN that." Chihiro nodded and started down. Satsuki sighed and followed her. Mei gulped. "You can do this." She chided herself. "You're just being a wimp." She took the first couple of steps, and sat down on the stair, breathing hard. She composed herself and stood up on the step she was sitting on. "This isn't so bad." She thought as she took a step.  
  
Then the slat broke. "AHH!" Mei screamed as she fell through the gap, her wildly flailing hands catching on to the next stair. "Satsuki!"  
  
Satsuki's head had turned at her sister's cry. She ran, adrenaline pumping through her veins, and caught her sister's hand, Chihiro close behind her. Together they pulled up the shaking pre-teen. Gripping each other's arms painfully hard, they made it down the rest of the steps.  
  
Together, they passed the steaming boilers and stood just inside the door. Satsuki caught sight of the boiler man first, and stifled a gasp. ~He has SIX arms! ~ She thought.  
  
Mei noticed his workers first. "Dustbunnies!" she whispered gleefully. Chihiro's eyes searched until they found the woman serving Kamanji his lunch. The woman was now barely a year older then Chihiro herself. ~Why did Haku grow older?~ Chihiro pushed the thought away.  
  
Satsuki braved herself. "Excuse me." She said politely. "We would like jobs here please." "Yes please." Echoed Mei, stepping beside her sister. "HMPH! The last human that was working here let in a No-face. Yu-baba was furious for weeks!" said the woman, hiding the glimmer of excitement in her eyes as she thought of more humans, and the one she had befriended seven years ago.  
  
Chihiro sighed, and stepped out of the shadows. "The 'Last Human' that was working here ALSO got that No-Face OUT of the bathhouse if I don't remember correctly. I think your assistant did a pretty good job.Lin." She winked.  
  
"Chihiro!" the woman's stern attitude melted, and she ran over and gave Chihiro a hug, "You're as big as I am!" exclaimed the older woman.  
  
Chihiro returned the hug. "Do you have any work for us?" she questioned.  
  
"Do I EVER! HE is demanding more workers then EVER before."  
  
"So we're hired?" interrupted Mei.  
  
Lin nodded, smiling. She opened her mouth. "Can't you even manage a thank- you?" she and Chihiro chorused.  
  
The girl's slept in their new aprons and outfits that night.  
  
Lin woke them the next morning. "You'll have to go ask HIM if you can stay." She said grimly. "Who's HE?" questioned Chihiro. Lin shook her head. "You'll find out, soon enough."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
YAY! There's the third chapter up. Next chapter: Meet HIM, and Totoro! More Haku/Chihiro romance. It was kinda hard to fit anyin here. Find out how, and why, Haku grew older!  
  
See ya then!  
  
Reviews Are appreaciated!  
  
Jose 


	4. Time Together

Spirited Again  
Chapter#4  
  
Disclaimer: Check previous chapter.  
  
RidingGirl: I TRY to make my chapters longer. The last one was three pages on Microsoft Word! You try typing on a keyboard in which the spacebar is unpredictable!!! (Note written later: We replaced the keyboard now)  
  
Everyone else: Thank you (ari gateau) soooooo much for reviewing! I think you are all amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!! Throws candies at everyone.  
  
If you have any suggestions or any characters you want to add to this story. (A/N spirited away or Totoro or spirits that might fit. NO MORECROSSOVERS!!!) Tell me.  
  
~Jose  
  
CHAPTER # 4  
  
"You three are each going to be taken by different spirits. Satsuki, you will be with me, Chihiro, Haku will be taking you, and Mei" Lin paused. "You will meet yours later." The three girls nodded their agreement. "You will each go at different times. Mei, then Satsuki, and then Chihiro. You will STAY WITH YOUR SPIRIT until you go." the three girls nodded, yet again. "Alright." Lin sighed. "Off you go!"  
  
WITH SATSUKI  
  
She watched the girls go, biting her lip. This was it, she was all alone now. Lin looked sideways at the young woman beside her. "Are you afraid?" she said bluntly. "No.yes." Replied Satsuki. The older woman grinned." Don't worry! Chihiro CRIED the first time she was here." She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Then again, her parents were turned into pigs." Satsuki's eyes widened. "Really?" She gasped, "TELL!!!!!!!"  
  
WITH CHIHIRO Chihiro was sunken deep in thought, frowning. She was knocked out of her reverie when she walked into a solid object. She looked up. "Oh, Haku! You surprised me!" He gripped her elbows to steady her. They sat down, the very same place where he had given her clothes seven years ago. "So," he said, "Tell me, what have you been to these seven years?" Chihiro took a deep breath and began her life story. When she was done Haku lay back and stared at the clouds. Chihiro joined him, laying back. "Haku why did you grow older?" Haku sighed, and looked at her. "Sen," he started, then shook his head. "No, that isn't right. Chihiro."  
  
WITH MEI  
  
She turned to find a HUGE grey shape, blocking her path. It held two ocanara, (a musical instrument, pear shape, that makes the sound that you get when you blow over a bottle) one in each hand. Mei gasped, amazement filling her voice. "Totoro?" The spirit grinned, displaying HUGE teeth. "TOTORO!!!" Mei cried, running for her childhood playmate.  
  
They sat in a tree, playing a duet, enjoying each other's company.  
  
WITH CHIHIRO  
  
Chihiro looked at him expectantly. "After you left, they finally began constructing on the Kohaku River. That left me with two decisions. Either I stay in dragon form permanently, with all my power, and be immortal or." he trailed off. Chihiro's pleading eyes urged him on. He sighed, and smiled, a warming smile that Chihiro felt comforted by. She moved closer to him as he continued. "Or.become a gifted human, basically. I have the dregs of my original power." he put his hands together, and a small pool of glistening water formed, ".and I'm mortal."  
  
Chihiro gasped as his words sunk in. "You're mortal?" she said in a horrified whisper. "But that means." Haku nodded. "But.why? Why not take the other road, the other choice? Why not live forever?"  
  
WITH SATSUKI  
  
"It's time." interrupted Lin, looking at the sundial. Satsuki's face paled, but she nodded determinedly. She reached into a drawer and pulled some grotesque dark thing. "Remember when I was telling you about roasted newt?" "Yees." Said Satsuki slowly. "Well, this is one." Replied Lin, waving it in Satsuki's face. "EEEWW!!" was the girl's reaction. "You mean it's a REAL newt?!?!?!" A grin broke across Lin's face. "Yep, it's a famous spirit delicacy!" Satsuki made a face, then grinned. "Where did you learn the good divisionary tactics?" They both exited the dorm, and went toward the elevator. Satsuki couldn't help but stare around her. Kami were all around her, bathing. One caught her eye in particular. "The cat-bus!" she hissed at her companion. Lin's eyebrows rose. "Yes, he is one of our most frequent visitors." She said inquiringly. "Do you know him?" Satsuki nodded, thinking maybe she WASN'T alone after all. They went up the elevator, reaching the top floor. They skittered to the entrance. "I have to leave you here." Lin looked sorrowful. "Ask HIM for a job. Whatever you do DON'T BACK DOWN!"  
  
She bowed and left.  
  
Satsuki swallowed a lump in her throat and pushed the door open.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
WOAH! EVIL CLIFFIE! Anyway, I REALLY NEED HELP! Suggestions would earn you a mention in the pre-story thing and a PERSONAL thank you. Any plot twists too. Your help is VERY much appreciated. I hope you like this story. This is my favourite one I have running and I beg you to be kind to it.  
  
Something BAD is going to happen to one of the characters. Um, any suggestions in romance would also be welcomed. I'm not the best at creating romantic scenes. THANKS AGAIN!!!!  
  
See ya,  
  
Jo-chan 


	5. Chihiro Alone

SPIRITED AGAIN Chapter #5  
  
HI! Here's the fifth chapter, but first, responses to reviews.  
  
Tsume Yamagata: I KNOW! I really, really wanted Chihiro and Haku to meet up again, because they seemed so RIGHT for each other. THAT'S why I wrote this fanfiction! Thanks for the review!  
  
TBPeppy: I HAVE e-mail, I just don't display it on fanfiction for safety purposes. Thanks for the outstanding compliment! Don't worry you will learn about Haku .. Slowly .  
  
Porifra: Hey you are smart! Don't spread the word, YOUR GONNA RUIN THE STORY! *Winks* I know! Aren't long reviews GREAT!?!?!? HEY great idea!!! Thank you (ari gateau) SOOOO much!  
  
Sailor Serenity5: Hmm.It's a possibility..I'll think about it, okay? BTW, who's Bou?  
  
RidingGirl: I DO plan out the story! Sometimes readers can suggest really good things to improve the story and make it better. Yes, it's short. I have to cut it of to make EVIL CLIFFIES!  
  
Arrow-card: Who's Boa? YAY! I hoped people would like it!  
  
Arrowclaw: Yeah, I'll update, to satisfy your need! ;)  
  
Stormsight: I disagree. I think Haku has black hair, not green. Don't let that turn you off from the story though!  
  
Tinalesca: Thank you. I will keep writing! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Nicole: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Tsukishin-sama: I can't tell you! Read the story! Yes, I know the story's getting more interesting, I PLANNED it that way! Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad that people like my story!  
  
Meyojojo: All right I'll right more! Hope you like how the story's going!  
  
Cat Steele: Yes I know. I hate cliffies, but I write them myself.  
  
Oh buy the way, if there is a period where there isn't supposed to be, it's probably meant to be three dots. For some reason fanficton corrects that.  
  
Most of you guys I've noticed, also like Inuyasha. SO DO I!!! (TBPeppy has been using her fanfiction as a bribe to get me to update) HOPE TO SEE FANFICTIONS!!!  
  
Interesting fact: Haku means, "To put on" in Japanese. So it's like he puts on and sheds his human and dragon form. Cool eh?  
  
SPIRITED AGAIN Chapter #5  
  
Satsuki looked down a long hallway. Mirrors were everywhere. She stepped in, and the doors slammed behind her. She span around, yanking at the solid brass handles. They were locked. Visibly shaken, she turned on her heel, and determinedly began walking down the hallway. She came to a huge, decorative door. As she approached it, it creaked open. "Excuse me, but may I please have a." she trailed off, her eyes widening in horror.  
  
A voice dull and lifeless, answered her. "I am Akanboo." Satsuki found her voice, and screamed.  
  
With Mei  
  
Hearing her sister's cry, Mei broke off her music. "Sis! Sis where are you?!?!?!" she ran off towards her sister's voice, forgetting Lin's warning in the overwhelming feeling that her sister needed her. Totoro called a warning, begging her to return to him, but it was too late.  
  
A piercing scream ripped through the half-light of the setting sun. Totoro broke a roaring cry, sending the trees (he's god of the Forest, remember) shaking, shedding some of their many leaves. They wept with him. ~His cub is lost!~ they seemed to wail. ~She has been taken!~  
  
With Chihiro & Haku Chihiro bolted up, standing quickly. "Haku, did you. Is it.? Haku nodded, his eyes cold. "They have them." Chihiro was overcome by panic. "We have to help them!!!" turned, beginning to run. Haku grabbed her wrist. "Chihiro, you CAN'T go, do you hear me?!?" Chihiro fought him, trying to loosen his grip. "Haku, their my friends, I have to save them! LET GO OF ME!!!" and with that, Chihiro's free hand swung around and connected with Haku's face.  
  
Haku's grip stayed firm, and his face calm. "Chihiro, how will you be able to save them if you encounter the same fate. Only by following the original plan do you have any hopes of saving them." Chihiro nodded. It was the same predicament as her parents. If she had been turned into a pig herself, she wouldn't have been able to save them. She looked up at Haku. A large, stinging red blotch marked his face. This was too much for her. She bit her lip, refusing to cry. She couldn't be weak if she was to save her friends. Haku looked at her, and hesitantly put his arms around her. Chihiro buried her face in his shirt, so he wouldn't be able to tell if a tear or two leaked. They stood, just comforting each other, healing the other's hardships. Haku looked up as the sun's last rays receded beyond the horizon. He gently pushed her off. "We.we should get going." He stuttered. Chihiro nodded. Haku began walking, and Chihiro ran to catch up to his fast pace. When she drew level with him, they slowed down, entering the bathhouse. They veered around bustling spirits, and wealthy customers. Neither spoke. When they got in the elevator, Chihiro looked at her companion, raised her eyebrows, and shook her head. A light pink flush lay on Haku's cheekbones. ~It must be how the light's hitting him.~ she thought to herself. She begun to wring her hands. Though she hated to admit it, she was VERY nervous.  
  
The elevator doors opened (all to soon, in Chihiro's opinion) to reveal a hallway, high in the ways of décor. A chill ran up Chihiro's spine. She shivered involuntarily. They began to walk down the hall. All to quickly, they ended up at the huge door at the end of the hallway. Chihiro brushed a hand down the door, and reached for the knocker. The door creaked forward of it's own accord. Chihiro took a step in, and looked back, noticing Haku wasn't with her. "You can't come with me can you." It was a statement. Her voice was dull, hiding the real emotions twisting within her. Haku's pain filled eyes met hers. "I wish I could." He said, his voice husky. Chihiro turned. "Wait for me. Please." She said, her calm voice trembling. Suddenly, Haku swept her in a hug. "Of course I'll wait for you.." he murmured.. He let her go, flushing. Chihiro turned, and took a couple hesitant steps in. Haku fought a silent battle with himself. "Chihiro!" he burst out. She turned, partially down the hallway. "When you asked me why I decided to become mortal. it was because of you." Chihiro opened her mouth to reply, but the door slammed, shutting off her from her last contact. She was all alone now. She continued to walk down the hall, thinking of the memories she and Haku had shared. When the paper birds had attacked him, and she had saved him, the times he had shown her her parents, the time that she helped him remember his name.  
  
".it was because of you? What does he mean by THAT?"  
  
She entered the large, decorated doorway, and her eyes wided, staring at the red ones that looked cruelly at her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OH! CLIFFIE! Yes I know it was a short chapter. I was trying to evolve the romance in this one. Sorry if it didn't quite work. I (personally) don't think I'm great with romantic bits but what can you do? THAT'S why I need suggestions.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! 


	6. Akanboo? Chihiro's Ordeal

SPIRITED AGAIN (a fanfiction by Jo-chan-ANIME)  
  
Hi everyone! I've been reading fanfiction, and I've decided to update! (Audience: "Ooo, ahhh.")  
  
Here are some replies to reviews (and some notices to certain people)  
  
RidingGirl: I HAVE to have evil cliffies! Besides, having short, frequent chapters is better then say: none at all for example. I wonder who that could refer to? *Glares daggers at RidingGirl* "When the night is done I see you, Beautiful and haunting and cold, Like the wind in the night, So high and so sweet, Nobody knows Your heart." -Princess Mononoke  
  
(Before I forget: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TOTORO OR SPIRITED AWAY CHARACTERS!!!)  
  
mysticwolfguardian: WAHHHH!!!!!!! Where were you? I haven't seen you update for AGES!!!!!!!!!! Do you like ma story? I'll check for yours when I can, all right? Glad to see you back!  
  
Anee: Thank you. Yeah, I've crashed before. When you have sugar you go "wwwWWWwww-zzz" I've had that happen before. :D  
  
porifra: Thanks for the encouragement. I LOVE your input everyone! Do you have any suggestions, porifra?  
  
Tangled Puppet: My name is pronounced Josie. Its spelled José but half the time the accent doesn't work. :'( Glad to see you like my fanfiction! (And it's plot) I hope you keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Cute Anime Kitty: You'll find out who He is! Just keep on reading!  
  
arrow-card: Umm, is that a GOOD OoOoOo or a BAD OoOoOo?  
  
Ryuu-Youkai: Yes I know EVIL CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!! I LOVE EVIL CLIFFIES IN MA STORY-but I hate them in other peoples stories. I am very sad that way. *grins* glad 2 C you like it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alli: Hey, it's okay! ANY review is welcome by me! If you have any questions though, don't hesitate to ask them in reviews!  
  
TBPeppy: Yes I am pure evil! You'll find out soon enough what happens! Anyway, I read your chapter dedicated to ME!!! **smiles** I am so happy, so very HAPPY! You'll find out what happens with Chihiro and Haku if you read my story! (as slowly as I update)  
  
silent H: thanx for the tip, I'll try it later, okay? Glad to see you enjoy my story, and I look forward to more reviews from you! I KNOW! The Totoro are so KAWAII!!!!!! (cute, if you don't already have that in your vocabulary)  
  
Oh, just in case any of you don't know, AKANBOO is NOT a Japanese name. It actually MEANS something in Japanese, which I will reveal to you, in this chappie-in due time. MUhaHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I REALLY would like suggestions, so if you have any, do suggest them! :D  
  
I HAVE 40 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! *curtsies* Merci, Arigateau, Thank You! (I can only say thank you in three languages. Well I CAN say it in Chinese but I can't spell it.)  
  
If this is fast paced it's because there is SO MUCH MORE to this story, and I don't want there to be 100 chapters (though I wouldn't mind that many reviews!) (I might sneak in little characters from other anime/books/movies so I don't own any of them either. Let's see if you can hunt them out. Whoever does get a prize (if it's RIGHT!) I'll put the disclaimer for them in the next chapter.)  
  
HERE IT IS!!!  
  
SPIRITED AGAIN Chapter #6  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened. "It's-it's you. But, what happened to you? You- you're grown, that's to be expected, but where's your mother, and-and your eyes."  
  
The cold glance stared at her. Chihiro began to quiver, and began (a childhood habit) to mutter her thoughts. "Akanboo. Your mother would never let go would she? Akanboo. Baby. I remember, nine years ago, you still didn't have a name, and were trapped within that chamber." she glanced at his ivory skin. "You haven't been outside since I left, have you? But-" here she stuttered. "Your eyes were olive green but now-"  
  
He picked her up by the neck of her shirt. "What is your name." It was a demand, not a question. "It- it's Chihiro! Don't you remember me?" The man's face was expressionless. "Don't you remember? You were transformed into a mouse and that bird thing was a fly, and Yu-baba-" The face was transformed in an instant. Chihiro was lifted into the air and thrown into the wall. Chihiro's head struck solidly, making a loud cracking noise. A noise of extreme pain escaped her lips.  
  
Haku was sitting; his back against the door, eyes closed, his breathing slow, calming his wild emotions. Sudden pain overthrew him, and he gritted his teeth against it. He stood up, and slowly put a hand to his head, touched the hurt, and brought his hand down. Where there should have been blood, there was nothing. The pain felt, detached, from him somehow. He closed his eyes, to think over what it could be.  
  
Chihiro closed her eyes against the sudden nausea that threatened to overcome her. She swallowed hard, forcing the sickness down. She reached a ginger hand to her head, and felt a sticky wetness. She removed it, to find it covered in blood. She looked up at an image that was slowly coming into focus. "Never, NEVER mention our mother's name." the voice was Akanboo's (Akanboo means baby!) with a strange woman's voice shrieking alongside it. "I was forgotten when HE was born!" the voice was now completely woman, her voice, when angered resembled that of a banshee. Akanboo picked Chihiro up, and threw her into the nearest desk. The sharp edge concussed Chihiro, and she slumped on the ground, still.  
  
Haku felt sudden pain at his temple, which should have knocked him out, was the pain his. Suddenly it struck him. "Chihiro! Oh gods, please don't leave me! CHIHIRO!!!"  
  
Chihiro looked around. ~Where, where am I?~ she said. She looked at herself, translucent. ~I, I'm see-through!!!~ she said in shock. She looked at the many semi-solid people surrounding her.  
  
A humongous wolf ambled past her, with a warrior man and wild looking woman beside the she-wolf. On her back she carried a woman, who carried the wild mother's looks.  
  
Chihiro turned around. A woman white hair with streaks of red, wearing a blue top, white pants, and an odd whistle around her neck, chatted amiably with a young woman dressed in the red hakama (pants) and white uwagi (shirt) of the feudal age priestesses. Her long black hair bound, and a large bow at her side, this woman looked formidable indeed. Chihiro blinked, and turned again. The sight she saw almost brought her to tears.  
  
A middle aged woman, with long black hair, streaked with grey, and crows feet which showed when she smiled, stood before her in a navy blue kimono. Chihiro gasped a tear sliding down her not-quite-solid cheek. She KNEW this woman's name. She had been given permission to use it when she was thirteen. ~Umiko!~ she whispered. ~UMIKO!~ she ran to the mother of her best friends. ~My dear Chihiro.~ said the woman kindly. ~What are you doing here so early? No, it is not your time dear. See, you are still more solid then those of us who have already departed from your world. You do not belong dead, dear one. But what has happened to you? Why are you here? How are my daughters?~  
  
Chihiro's eyebrows rose. ~This is the realm of the dead, then? Satsuki and Mei were so upset when you,~ she trailed off, swallowing hard. Umiko smiled a warm, motherly smile, and enfolded Chihiro in her arms. ~I understand. I didn't wish to leave you, any of you, but I was in great pain from the cancer (Chihiro winced) and it was my time. See, there are others torn from their families.~  
  
She pointed at a young couple, the woman with flowing shoulder length auburn hair and stunning green eyes, and the man beside her with hazel eyes and black hair.  
  
~They had a little boy, barely one when they left him. He is now fifteen or so, but they still miss him dearly.~ Chihiro felt pity for the couple.  
  
~And then,~ Umiko interrupted her thoughts, ~There are those who were left behind in the land of the living, left by those whom they have loved.~ she then gestured (politely! Umiko is NOT like that!) at a formidable looking woman with gray hair, standing tall, a blue crescent moon upon her brow. Her eyes were a deep, rich brown, which, when you looked in, show hidden knowledge, greater then you can possibly imagine.  
  
~That is Morgan le Fay. She was faerie born, and her brother, King Arthur, died by his son, Mordred's hand. She has wandered, finally dying of old age. But you, what do you do here?~  
  
Chihiro pulled her eyes away from that odd woman, and filled Umiko in on recent events. The woman's eyes filled with worry upon the news on the mysterious disappearances of her children, but she made no move to interrupt, letting Chihiro blunder through the remaining part of her story. Umiko nodded when she heard of Akanboo's change. ~I know what is happening.~ she said, slowly. ~What?!?! You must tell me, please!~  
  
Silvery tears trickled from the corner of the deceased woman's eyes. ~I cannot. I must let you find out on your own.~ Chihiro's face hardened. ~What do you mean?!? WHY WONT YOU TELL ME?!?!?!?~ she shrieked.  
  
Umiko opened her mouth to speak, but out of nowhere, chains wound around her throat, and all that emerged was a hoarse croak. ~Oh lords! Umiko-san, I am SO sorry!~ She unclenched her solidifying wrists and the chains disappeared.  
  
~I told you I cannot.~ gasped Umiko composedly.  
  
Chihiro gazed down at her hands. +What is happening to me?+ she thought. +I didn't know what would happen, but I caused pain to Umiko-san, who was like a second mother to me, and I- I hit Haku, who is like-+ she trailed off, frowning. She was going to say 'like a brother,' which he most certainly was when she was in the spirit world that first time, but now- she didn't know where she stood with him any longer.  
  
She looked up at Umiko. She was shocked to find that she was barely visible, whereas she was almost completely solid. ~Good-bye, my dear Chihiro. Tell my daughters I love them and wish them well!~ and with that she was gone. "Good-bye." Said Chihiro, her voice no longer just in her mind, but actually solid.  
  
A pain throbbed from far away, calling her back to the present. She stirred, as she felt her spirit return to her mortal body, and groaned. She blinked, as the fuzzy image came into focus. "So," came a beautiful, melodious, female voice. "You have angered me greatly," the voice transformed on the word 'angered', sounding suddenly harsh, rough, cruel, and cutting. It's next words came out, winningly, sweetly tantalizing, almost as though she was trying to win Chihiro over. "But you wish something of me. Just what is it you want, dear?"  
  
A tiny voice in the back of Chihiro's mind rebelled. ~Don't call me dear! Only Mother and Umiko-san call me dear. I don't know what you are, woman, and I don't trust you, or have no wish to. You did something to my friends, and no matter what, I will find them. Until then, I will bide my time, and trust you as far as I can throw Akanboo!~ (Who by the way, is still HUGE)  
  
"I wish to have a job in this bathhouse, if it wouldn't trouble you greatly." She said coldly, mentally adding 'you horrible, cruel, unfeeling THING!'  
  
"A job?" the voice was for a sudden roaring and rough. But then it calmed, and was yet again sweet, honeyed. "A job. But of course, dear, anything. You may go and find yourself one. Tell them that 'He' sent you. They will give you a job straightaway, sweetheart. Oh, but first, you must sign this itty-bitty bit of paper over here. Just sign your name, and you are free to go." A piece of parchment flew at Chihiro, along with an old fashioned pen, pre-dipped in the ink bottle. Chihiro, now dizzy, signed her name. "Thank you, love. Oh my, what a beautiful name, Chihiro. Chihiro-chan, from now on you will be called Sen. Got it, dear?"  
  
Chihiro nodded, fighting exhaustion. "Sen." Her words were as cold as ice, slurred as they were from the wooziness threatening to overcome her.  
  
"You may take your leave, Sen dear."  
  
Sen stood but did not leave.  
  
"You can go now."  
  
Sen did not move.  
  
"LEAVE NOW, THIS INSTANT, OR YOU WILL BE PERMENTALLY PLACED IN THE RELMS OF THE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME GIRL!?!?!?"  
  
Chihiro took her leave, thinking to herself. ~Whoever that person is, they are sick and bent. I won't be able to act all on my own though. I need Haku's help. As,~ she hesitated, then continued. The word didn't seem to quite fit, but she used it anyway. ~As friends, he will help me. I would do the same for him.~  
  
She gripped the walls, willing herself to stay upright, as waves of nausea threatened to overcome her. ~Must-stay-strong!~ she encouraged herself.  
  
Haku turned towards the door. "Chihiro." He whispered, unbelievingly. "Chihiro! She's all right!!!" Inside, he sagged from relief, but on the outside, he stayed strong.  
  
Chihiro came bursting through the door, "Haku!" she gasped. "I did it, I got a job! Only I've," she stopped and gasped. "got so much to tell you. We have to talk about," she paused and drew a sharp intake of breath. "what happened in there!"  
  
"Shh." Comforted Haku, as he gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Calm down. You need to rest. Lets go back down to the woman workers residence. It's empty now, and will be for quite some time. You can rest there while you tell me what happened, and," he trailed off. He gently brushed the wound on her head. "You're." He said hoarsely, and then seemed to recover himself. "You're hurt. I'll tend to you while you explain what went on in there." She nodded, and they slowly made their way to the elevator.  
  
The woman grinned a sharp, fanged, cruel smile. She remembered what she had learned. Owning a name can give you power over the person. At rare times, and with great power, you can even control the original owner. She clenched her fist. Her plan had not originally included those horrible snips of humans, but all had turned out for the best, in the end. They would, indeed, be very helpful, after all. A tear of anger trickled down her cheek. ~Will this prove to you, I actually exist? That I am not worthless, after all? I'll make it so that you will regret what you did to me, and SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO!!!~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, everyone? How was that chapter? Not as harsh a cliffie as some I've typed up, and this chapter is longer than most I have written. Any questions and/or comments? Send them to me and I will receive and reply them with pleasure.  
  
Hmm, I wonder who this mysterious woman is? I KNOW and you will find out- soon! I AM EVIL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Can you guess who any of the other-story characters were? Tell me in reviews!  
  
Hope you all keep on reading!  
  
Suggestions are appreciated!  
  
(Hope this chappie was long enough for you RidingGirl!)  
  
The author, Jose 


	7. Healing the Wounds, Getting the Facts St...

SPIRITED AGAIN  
  
Hello!  
  
Answers to hidden characters:  
  
White wolf= wolf from Princess Mononoke  
  
Wild looking woman= San from Princess Mononoke  
  
Warrior Male= Ashitaka from Princess Mononoke  
  
Woman with grey hair streaked with red, with odd looking whistle= Nausciaa from Nausciaa and the Valley Of the Wind  
  
Woman In Priestess Outfit= Kikyo from Inuyasha  
  
Woman with Auburn Hair and Green Eyes= Lily Potter from the Harry Potter series  
  
Man with Brown Eyes and Black Hair: James Potter from Harry Potter Series  
  
15 year old son of the two mentioned above (not in the realms of dead, just mentioned)= Harry Potter from Harry Potter series  
  
Responses to reviews will now be at the END of the story, since I start typing these around the day after I type up the last one.  
  
Disclaimer: (Stupid disclaimer!) I D-O N-O-T O-W-N Spirited Away or Totoro or Nausciaa or Harry Potter or Inuyasha or Princess Mononoke characters. *gasps for breath*  
  
Requests: I would like SANGO-INUYASHA-LOVER to read this story and REVIEW it! I would like TBPeppy to update her story! (Yes, I am updating at an amazing rate, I know it must be hard to keep up! Boy, it must be annoying!) And I want RidingGirl to update Worth Fighting For! (So does Mari.)  
  
News Break: I discovered what POV stands for in fanfiction! Point Of View! It hit me as I was in the shower. Go figure.  
  
Did You Know That: Adding -baba to the end of a name is like a term of saying 'granny' or 'grandmother' or 'old woman'. So Yu-baba and Zeniba share a bond (that you can't normally discover in the English version). They might not be (as you obviously think in the English version of Spirited Away) sisters, but in fact, two sides of the same person. Almost like her businesslike side and her granmotherly side. Freaky, neh?  
  
Dictionary: In this chapter Haku says 'Oh kami.' Kami are the spirits that are believed in the Shinto religion. I got tired of 'oh gods', to tell you the truth.  
  
Okay, response to ONE review, because I just HAVE to answer this one!  
  
RidingGirl: "Great Job?" does this mean it's FINALLY long enough!!??!!  
  
SPIRITED AGAIN CHAPTER #7  
  
Chihiro looked around at the village settings around her. ~Hmm? Oh, I must have fallen asleep. But, weren't we on the elevator? Oh jeez, how embarrassing!~  
  
Suddenly a stunning young girl appeared from the bush. She was slim, with glossy raven black hair, ivory skin, and dressed in a rich maroon kimono, with a gold obi (belt) and orange chopsticks pinned through the knot of hair. She was defiantly pretty, and would grow to be a very beautiful adult. "Mamma?" she cried. "Mamma I'm back!" A joyful greeting emerged from the largest hut, urging the playful, little girl to come inside, and greet her mother.  
  
The setting blurred abruptly, and changed to the bathhouse. The same girl, except maybe three years older, stood outside the grand doors, sobbing quietly. "Mamma." She whispered. Suddenly her fists clenched, and the tears suddenly stopped. "It's all because of him, isn't it Mother?" she said the last word hatefully, almost mockingly. "You spent all your time with me, until that THING came along. Then suddenly you've decided that I must go to a CONVENT to learn my 'ladylike behaviour'." The girl, around fourteen, now, suddenly looked- different. Less innocent. Suddenly angry and disturbed. Chihiro shivered. She could not see the girl's face. Why could she not see the girl's face?  
  
Chihiro watched on as this girl arrived in the convent. She locked herself up in her room, refusing to eat with the rest of the women. She was bent over books, reading, always reading. Her long hair was soon knotted and unkept, her kimono dusty. This was not the same girl that had once watched the golly-wolly-pods (what Mei called Tadpoles in Totoro) swim, and run amongst the bulrushes. Her body was rigid with obsession.  
  
She pulled one graceful hand out of her sleeves to turn the page of the text, and Chihiro gasped. The dainty hand was topped with claws. Sharp, deadly and long, they looked like they could cause damage upon contact. "Yes." Hissed the woman's voice, harsh and rough from lack of use. "It is almost time."  
  
Suddenly, something cold touched Chihiro's head, lessening the throbbing pain she had tried to zone out, and had been ignoring until now. A cooling touch brushed her bruised temple, the cause for her blackout. ~Little fool,~ a warm voice said on the brink of hearing. The compassionate voice continued, layered with worry, as a gentle hand brushed hair off her forehead. ~You almost got yourself killed! I could feel it, you know. Feel the darkness of the dead. Even now your hands are cold. Please Chihir- Sen. Don't die on me!~  
  
Chihiro struggled with the dream. Suddenly, she felt drawn in, like it was all a trap. The dream was to lull her into unsuspecting comfort, so she would be unprepared when death came. Chihiro began to tremble with anger. She fuelled herself with her anger battling harder to reach that, soft, warm voice. She began to gasp with the effort, coughing weakly. Warm lapses of fatigue lapsed over her, and her eyes drooped, and her body sagged. She bolted upwards suddenly. ~TO SLEEP IS TO DIE!!!!!!~ she screamed in her head. And with that phrase pounding in her skull, she fought her way towards the light.  
  
Haku looked on at the woman lying in front of him. The particular room they were in was deserted, and rarely used. He watched hopelessly as Chihiro's breathing shallowed and became uneven. He had tended to the wound on her head, what could it be? Unless-?  
  
"Oh kami." He murmured, as his cool, healing fingers brushed the bruise on her temple. "Chihiro- please-"  
  
Chihiro stirred, moaning and coughing weakly. Haku breathed a sigh of relief. He brushed her stray hair off her forehead gently, tucking it behind her ear. Then her breathing began to slow, and became weak. Haku's face paled. "Chihiro, don't give up! Don't you see? To sleep is to die! Please-" He brushed a hand against her soft cheek, a tear sliding down his.  
  
Suddenly Chihiro's eyelids fluttered, and she laid a soft hand upon Haku's. "I'm back." She whispered.  
  
Chihiro's eyelids were heavy, but they slowly became lighter. She sat up, fighting off light waves of dizziness. "What-what happened?" she questioned Haku as he swiftly brought over a cup of tea. "Here, drink this." His voice was calm, but inside, he was crying with happiness, surprised and joyful to see Chihiro awake.  
  
Chihiro gingerly took the drink in trembling hands and smelled it. The scent of peppermint wafted up her nose. ~It can't be that bad~ she thought, and took a sip.  
  
Haku hid a smile behind his hand as Chihiro quickly swallowed the mess, making a horrible face. He had learned, from the sensai that taught him healing, that patients would more readily drink medicine if it didn't smell badly. The strong scent of peppermint was the only one he could have used in this case because, even though the medicine was good and would cure quickly, it still STUNK.  
  
Chihiro took huge gulps of water, letting the rancid taste wash off her tongue. True, it did work, but it was GROSS. "Haku," she said calmly, "You are a bad man."  
  
Haku grinned, and then asked her "So, what happened in there?'  
  
Chihiro filled him in. When she came to the parts when violence was used against her, Haku tensed, green eyes snapping. Chihiro ended her tale and waited for Haku's verdict. When he didn't answer, Chihiro began asking questions.  
  
"Haku, what do you think happened to.." she trailed off. She still couldn't say their names. She felt as if only Haku would have let her go, she would have been able to save them both. Haku put a hand on her shoulder, and looked directly into Chihiro's nut brown eyes. "Chihiro, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to save them. You would have met the same fate that befell them." As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, he snatched his arm from Chihiro's shoulder and didn't meet her eyes, preferring to look out the window instead. Chihiro's eyebrows furrowed questionably, but she made no comment on this behaviour, though she mentally thought ~What's gotten into him?~ She instead voiced. "But what HAS befallen them? And is it possible to save them."  
  
Haku sighed. "I don't know if you can save them or not or what happened to them. But if they are.." he, in turn, trailed off, knowing the effect the word he was going to say would have a devastating effect on Chihiro. Nevertheless, Chihiro looked down at the floor, mumbling. "I told them to leave when it was getting dark. It is my fault. I should have encouraged them more." Suddenly, her head shot up. "They CAN'T be dead!" she said suddenly and joyfully. Haku turned to look at her questionably. "I met their mother Umiko, in the realms of the dead. She told me to give a message to her daughters. A mother would know if her children appeared in the realms of the dead! They're still alive somewhere!"  
  
Haku nodded smiling, inside remembering the pain he had felt when he thought he had lost her, forever. That grip around his heart, the knot in his throat would forever haunt his memories. "Chihiro, in private, I'm going to use your real name, so you don't forget who you are, all right?" Chihiro nodded. "Yep, that's fine with me. But the weird thing is-"  
  
"What?"  
  
Chihiro continued, half talking to herself. "But who was that woman controlling Akanboo?"  
  
Haku's head shot up. "Someone was controlling Akanboo?" Chihiro nodded affirmation. "And I had a dream, when I was unconscious, about a girl, growing envious and cruel because-"  
  
Something registered in Chihiro's brain. She then murmured: "-because her mother had had a son and was paying no more attention to her elder daughter. Could it be that."  
  
"Akanboo's sister? Possibly. Yu-baba lived in a common village before she moved here and became owner of this bathhouse, and I her servant." Chihiro clenched her fists at this, attempting to contain her anger. She hated Yu- baba for doing this to Haku, but he continued talking, so she listened. "She might've been born then. Indeed, I have heard Yu-baba's older servants talk about someone called Kimiko. They would always speak of her playfulness and beauty."  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened at this, and she jumped at this. "YES! That's her!!! The girl in my dream!" She shuddered, remembering those claws. She informed Haku of this. She suddenly remembered how they resembled a snake's fangs. "I-I think they're poisonous. But I don't know what the venom does." Haku's eyebrows rose. "Poisonous? Are you sure? Well, we'll look for Satsuki and Mei, and find you a job, as soon as you're fully healed." He gently put pressure on Chihiro's shoulder, making her lie down. She struggled against him. "No! I'm fine, let's go now!"  
  
But her struggling became weaker, and she lay down. Her eyelids became heavy with sleep, but she kept herself awake. Haku smiled warmly at her. "I told you that you needed rest. Always trust a healer."  
  
Chihiro reached up a hand and gently brushed the bruise on Haku's cheek from where she had hit him. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Haku smiled in return. "Don't worry; I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you for long."  
  
Chihiro smiled weakly. Haku smoothed the hair from her forehead. He looked at her. "Kami, Chihiro. I was so worried. I thought you were going to leave me." His voice was hoarse and rough, choked with emotion.  
  
Chihiro looked at him. "Don't worry Haku. I will never leave you." Her eyes closed as she drifted off.  
  
Haku smiled. "Sleep well, Chihiro." He said softly, as he kissed her forehead.  
  
YAY! Another chapter up. I would like to thank porifra for the romantic suggestion for saying I was worried about you. THANKS!  
  
Ember; Glad you like it.  
  
Silent H: The woman in red is Kikyo. Thank you for saying that you liked ma chappie!  
  
Porifra: Yes Haku is connected to Chihiro and could feel her pain. Sailor Serenity: Oh THAT'S Boa. I didn't know he had a name. WELL in ma fict is name's Akanboo. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
TBPeppy: War of the Fanficts! You're ON! Glad to see you update!  
  
Not such a bad cliffie in this chapter. See ya! Jose 


	8. At Each Other's Throats, Strange Dreams

SPIRITED AGAIN #8 By Jo-chan-ANIME  
  
Hello everyone.  
  
FIFTY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Thanks TBPeppy for tipping the balance!  
  
In case you didn't know, in Spirited Away, Chihiro couldn't remember what happened when she came out the other side of the tunnel.  
  
Disclaimer: Check below. If you apply to one of these, do what it says.  
  
If you are a lawyer or your name is Miyazaki-san, read the disclaimer in the previous chapter. (Chapter #7)  
  
If you are a reader, and do not enjoy reading disclaimers, please skip this and read story. (Whoa catch 22 there)  
  
SPIRITED AGAIN  
  
Haku paced, thinking. If the sisters weren't dead, and they weren't with their spirits, where could they be?  
  
It was two days after Haku and Chihiro had talked. She had been sleeping, and recovering for those 96 hours. Haku smiled a grim, serious smile. Chihiro had needed that rest more then she had thought. He had been checking on her constantly, making sure she was all right. It wasn't necessary, but he did it anyway.  
  
He began the walk to her room. She was healing rapidly, more rapidly than he had seen any human do before. He half-wished that it was his adeptness as a healer, but deep down, he knew he had given that all up, five years ago, and it was Chihiro's own strength and character that healed her so quickly. He sighed, knowing that he still COULD draw on his power, if he chose, but he would not, not unless it was needed.  
  
And what of Chihiro? Every time he thought of her dying, being in that cold, dark realm, he could almost FEEL the panic, the sadness, the darkness envelop him.  
  
He shook his head, and thanked the lucky stars that Chihiro had been out cold when he had broken down, not bothered to hide the emotions that tumbled in turmoil inside of him. He had begged her not to die, begged her to return to life, to him. His fingers absently brushed the black bruise that marked his face. He shook his head of all thoughts, and entered the room.  
  
(Alright, enough Haku following, back to Chihiro)  
  
Chihiro was suspended in blackness, hanging by ropes, like a puppet. Someone was controlling her, moving her stings to make her do what they wished. Suddenly, a setting spread out before her. An axe was suddenly in her hand, and her friends stood before her.  
  
Satsuki, Mei, Lin, No-face (he'll come in the story eventually), Granny, Akanboo, and Haku were all in a group, calling out to her. She moved towards them, opening her mouth to scream at them. No noise came out. They continued to smile and beckon her. ~NO! Stay away from me!~ They would not run. She reached them, and, in a single downward sweep, she killed Lin. ~LIN!~ she internally cried. Next fell Akanboo, then Granny. Chihiro turned, sensing a presence behind her. No-face stood, guarding Mei and Satsuki. ~No,~ murmured Chihiro, her mind weak. ~No, run,~ but it was to late.  
  
Chihiro hefted the axe, and brought it down, on an angle, on No-face's 'face'. The mask was cleaved in half, as the blob denigrated. Slowly, the mask halves fell to the ground. The sudden silence was broken with a clunk.  
  
Chihiro bared her teeth, and shifted the axe in her hand, and swung it sideways, slicing Mei and Satsuki in a single blow. ~NO!~ screamed Chihiro, but they were down.  
  
She shook her head, overcome with grief. ~It's over. Everyone in this place that I've ever cared about is dead.~  
  
A noise from her left, startled her, and she turned. ~Haku!~ she thought in relief. ~Thank the gods, you're alive.~ But he was approaching her, a concerned look on his face. Chihiro panicked. ~No, Haku STAY BACK!!!!!!~ But he continued to approach. ~Haku, please! I don't want to kill you!~ A sudden vision of Haku, dead, blood pooling beneath him, crossed her mind. Tears began to stream down her face. ~No Haku no! I couldn't stand it if you died, please..~  
  
Her body lifted the axe, one last time.  
  
"NO HAKU!!!!!!!!!! STAY BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chihiro bolted up. The sun's early rays washed the pale walls in a golden light. She wound her arms around her knees and sobbed quietly.  
  
Suddenly, she was pulled into a comforting embrace. She looked up, and saw Haku. "You- you're not.."  
  
"Shh, Chihiro, it was only a dream. You'll be okay. I'm here. It's all inside your head."  
  
Chihiro looked down. "I," she swallowed hard. "I killed everyone. In my dream. But I couldn't control myself. It was.." she trailed off, crying softly, as to not make a noise.  
  
Haku looked down, and wiped away her tears softly with his hand. Chihiro pulled away from him, wiping her face roughly. "I wasn't crying. Crying is for weak people who have no other way to deal with things. I don't cry."  
  
Haku raised his eyebrow. "And would you prefer to keep things all bottled up? Not letting people know how you feel?"  
  
"I don't do that!"  
  
"You do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do. You only cry when you're alone, don't you!"  
  
Chihiro was furious. "So what if I do! I'm not some BABY who's gonna cry all the time!"  
  
Haku's eyes sparked. Rage sprouted inside of him, too. "So, you're going to be PROUD and STUBBURN and HEROIC," he said the last one mockingly, "all the time?!?! How stuffy can you get?!?!"  
  
"I'm not stuffy!!!!!!"  
  
"You are if you do THAT!!!"  
  
Both were standing up, glaring at each other. The temperature in the room had risen by about ten degrees, and both people were now shouting. (It's a good thing the entire wing was empty.)  
  
"SO YOU'D RATHER I WAS SOME SOPPY MAIDEN WHO WEPT ANYTIME SHE BROKE A NAIL!?!?!?!"  
  
"ARE YOU DEAF CHIHIRO!!!!!!!!????????!! I NEVER SAID THAT!!!!!!!! IT'S JUST THAT YOU'RE ACTING ALL TOUGH!!!!!!!!!," Haku adapted a higher voice. " 'I don't cry in front of people, I'm not a bAAAby!' I MEAN, COME ON!!!!!!!!" Chihiro clenched her fists, she was in the climax of her anger. "AT LEAST I DON'T MOCK PEOPLE!!!!!!!! AT LEAST I DON'T GO LIKE THIS: 'Nya nya nya nya NYA nya nya!!!!!"  
  
Haku broke into a grin, seeing the joke. Chihiro glared at him, challenging him to tell her what he found so funny, and then her own words came back to her. She began to giggle helplessly. Then they both began to laugh outright. Chihiro's whole body shook from mirth, while tears came to the corner of Haku's eyes. They continued like this for about five minutes, and they suddenly stopped.  
  
"My smile hurts." said Chihiro grumpily.  
  
That set them off again.  
  
(Two minutes later.)  
  
"So, why did you come?" asked Chihiro. Haku looked at her. "Isn't it kind of OBVIOUS?!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Uhh.. umm.. no, why would it be?" Haku sighed. "Because I told you last time I saw you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We're going to find you a job, remember?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Haku opened the door, and walked, leaving Chihiro to catch up. When she did, Haku began to speak.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it Chihiro? Do you need more time to rest?" he questioned her, knowing you should never overextend yourself while you're healing.  
  
"Haku I'm FINE!!! Stop worrying about me!"  
  
"Who says I'm worrying?"  
  
"Oh so you're NOT worried about me at ALL?!?! You don't care in the SLIGHTEST?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
Haku trailed off, blushed, and looked away.  
  
Chihiro sensed another argument. "Um, Haku?" Haku looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I'm proud, and when I'm wrong, I hate to admit it. I have a horrible temper, and I can't always control it, and it causes me to blow up and explode suddenly at people I don't want to get angry at. When I'm mad, I see red. Everything is a headgame, or a shot, another barb to pierce my armour. Then I get defensive. I'm sorry."  
  
Haku's eyes widened. They had had a minor squabble, though it might have been important one, since it WAS their first fight, and here she was pouring out what she was feeling. Did she really trust him that much?  
  
He looked straight forward, and considered. ~It must be hard for her to apologize.~ he realized. "I have a temper too. You just never really did anything that bugged me enough for me to use it on you." He broke into a grin. "Let's TRY not to be at each other's throats all day."  
  
"I'M NOT ALWAYS AT..oh."  
  
Haku laughed. When they were at the woman's dorm, Haku said, "You're going to be what Lin was, (yes in Japanese her name's Rin) and help out in the bathhouse. See you later." And with that, he left.  
  
Chihiro sighed, rolled her eyes, and shifted through the clothes cupboard. She had grown a LOT since the last time she was here, and couldn't wear the small sizes anymore. She finally found a set, donned them, and looked in the mirror. Something didn't look right.  
  
Then it clicked. Chihiro pulled out the band from her braid (no-one ever said she wore the same hair style for the past 7 years!) sending her chestnut brown hair falling in waves down to about 3 inches past her shoulders. She then scanned the room for a ribbon. Finding a spare white one, she put up her hair like the other bathhouse woman. (a ponytail with the ribbon set a lot lower) Nodding at herself in the mirror, she left the room.  
  
Catching sight of the slightly older woman, Chihiro called out "LIN!!! Wait up!" Lin turned, and caught sight of Chihiro. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her skin was ivory pale. "Sen, are you going to start work toda.." she was cut off by a huge yawn.  
  
"Lin, what happened to you?" Chihiro questioned. The older woman looked down. "I can't help feeling it was my fault that Satsuki.."  
  
"She's not dead, you know. She's somewhere in this bathhouse, along with Mei." Chihiro suddenly did a double take. ~They-they are? But how did I,~ her thoughts trailed off as a sudden vision came to her. An old-fashioned wooden closet, barely opened. But through that small opening, she could make out a pale, cold hand, hanging off a limp limb. Chihiro screamed as a hand rested on her shoulder..  
  
"OH KAMI!!!!! LIN, DON'T DO THAT!!!"  
  
Lin raised her eyebrow. "Jumpy, aren't we, Sen. What happened?"  
  
Chihiro brushed it off. "Never mind. So, what do I do?" Lin noticed Chihiro's sudden change of topic, but made no move to speak of it. "Basically you do what you did seven years ago, but with more responsibilities. You might take on a trainee, and you have larger jobs. You can work with me for now. But FIRST," she smiled, "I'm older, so YOU have to go get the bath tokens! Nya, NYA!"  
  
"If it was a case of MATURITY.." Chihiro mumbled as Lin (in joy) pushed her out of the door, saying: "I'll meet you in the big tub!!"  
  
She walked down the halls, looking from door to door. ~Everything's the way I left it!~ she thought, surprised. Indeed, nothing had changed. Chihiro groaned at the huge lineup for the bathtokens. ~Nope,~ she thought wryly, ~Nothing HAS changed.~  
  
She rolled her eyes as she joined the sluggishly moving line. She was bored, and when she (FINALLY) reached the front of the line, she didn't even look at the manager. She just droned, in a bored tone, "One herbal bath token please."  
  
"And a great day to you too." Said the man teasingly. Chihiro's head snapped around, seeing for the first time the jet black hair and olive green eyes. "Haku?!?" she hissed. "What are you.."  
  
"HURRY IT UP OVER THERE!!!" exclaimed someone from the back of the line.  
  
"Meet me after your shift. Then we'll go look for your friends." He whispered, as he passed over the small red slab of wood.  
  
Chihiro returned to Lin, bewildered. Lin accepted the bath token (VIGORUSLY) and sent the bath token down, sending water gushing out of the tube.  
  
The rest of the shift was exceedingly boring, and Chihiro ended up drifting off.  
  
She jolted suddenly, seeing the same wardrobe the same hand, to find her shift was past over.  
  
She brushed past the giggling girls who pointed at her and whispered cruelly. Chihiro picked up the words 'human', 'filthy' and 'lazy'.  
  
Her nails dug into the palms of her hands as she tried to ignore the barbs. Sure, there was prejudice in the word, but here, it hurt twice as much, dug twice as deep.  
  
She stormed to the place where she and Haku had fought, to find him already there. She tried to hide her feelings, but, it being Haku, didn't work.  
  
"Hard day?" he questioned. Chihiro looked down. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
He looked at her, concerned, but it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. "Are you ready?"  
  
Chihiro didn't have to ask what for. She nodded.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
Chihiro opened her mouth to snap back angrily, and shut it again. Did she really want to fight with Haku again? She bit her lip. "Yeah." She replied quietly.  
  
A hint of Haku's warming smile touched his lips, and as Chihiro looked up at him, and saw his smile, she felt almost dizzy. She pushed it away, but didn't trust herself to speak. She wasn't sick, she had rested for two days and was perfectly fine today. But when she met Haku, and he smiled..  
  
Chihiro shook her head, shaking out unwelcome thoughts, and listened to Haku's melodious voice.  
  
"All right then, lets go see if we can find them then, shall we?"  
  
Chihiro nodded, and followed as Haku led the way out to the deserted corridor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! SUPER LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kinda not my best chapter yet, but..  
  
OH MY GOSH! THIS STORY GETS SO COOL!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT IN MY HEAD AND IT IS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I will answer reviews next chapter, all right? There aren't enough to put in yet. Okay then.  
  
Thank you everyone who has been reviewing, I think you are all GREAT, and I hope you all keep reading. Bare with me, I know this wasn't the best chapter ever, but I had to establish everything. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO COOL!!!!!!!!!! TRUST ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Ideas are appreciated, they can always enhance the story and make it better.  
  
I LOVE REVIEWS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Reviews encourage me to update!  
  
If you have any questions that you have, like 'what has happened to so-and- so, or who is so-and-so, tell me in your review. That the readers have questions is a good sign, and I will probably get to answering those questions sooner in the story.  
  
Slight confusion: Yes, I guess you all call the baby Boa or Boo or what ever, but I have renamed him. I think that's a little joke actually, in Spirited Away.  
  
Haku comes from the KoHAKU river, Boo comes from AkanBOO (which means baby).  
  
Anyway, see you all soon!  
  
~Jose~ 


	9. The Reclaiming of one, the Losing of Ano...

SPIRITED AGAIN  
  
The Super goofy Prologue  
  
Yes, It's the super goofy prologue. I'm going to answer reviews when I'm not on an inspiration streak, ok? Gomen au sai! I'll try to reply soon!  
  
Sango-Inuyasha-Lover: Boy is I EVER giving you a piece of my mind later. NO CHIHIRO IS NOT LIKE ANYTHING LIKE ME!!!!!!!! THERE WILL BE A CHARACTER THAT MIGHT BE A BIT LIKES ME BUT CHIHIRO ISN'T! I don't like flames, so PLEASE refrain from dealing them out in the future? Ari gateau.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Spirited Away/Totoro characters. I DO however own Kimiko and Nile. (Nile appears later, whether or not in this chapter I'm not sure yet.)  
  
This story is getting a bit creepy. The closet thing gave me NIGHTMARES!!!!!! *Sigh*  
  
Japanese Dictionary:  
  
Itai!= Ouch!  
  
Kami=Spirits.  
  
Mononoke=Vengeful spirits  
  
CHAPTER #9 Part #1  
  
Chihiro trailed behind Haku, shivering. The image of the cold, limp, dangling hand was fresh in her mind, along with her dreams. //It's all inside your head.// was what Haku had said, but was is really? She had never had had dreams like THAT before. She had had dreams with big blue monsters, Orks, vampires and the like. She had had dreams of meeting all the anime characters she had ever met (Mei's fault for showing her Inuyasha (which is not mine)), and living in Troy. Her nightmares were NEVER that complex. NEVER! She quivered, remembering how she had killed all her friends, how she couldn't control herself. Was is real, a warning, or..a threat?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned the corner.. a little too soon. (Hehehe! **SMACK**)  
  
"Itai, itai, itai." She grumbled, while Haku, walked on, not looking back once, to see if she was okay.  
  
They turned the corner, and hit a sudden wave of noise. Chattering and laughter could be heard ringing through the crowded room. The crowds parted to allow Haku through, but moved again (just in time) to crush Chihiro. She edged her way through, and emerged at the other end of the huge room with a bruised elbow, a trampled upon foot, and a stubbed toe (from kicking the person who stepped on her foot, which, unluckily, happened to be a rock spirit.)  
  
They continued on (Chihiro hobbling for the first little while) to the elevator. The doors opened to allow them entrance, then slammed shut. Chihiro pulled the lever, and the contraption began to move upwards.  
  
Chihiro looked sideways at Haku. He was standing erect, chin up, eyes forward, and serious. What had happened to that cheerful Haku who had laughed with her, or the angry Haku who had snapped sharp replies to cut her ego down to size? Some silences Chihiro found comfortable, almost enjoyable, but this one was cold, distinct. Chihiro opened her mouth to speak.  
  
And shut it again, looking down at the floor. (See Sango-Inuyasha-Lover! I wouldn't have kept quiet!) If he didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to talk to her. What had she done? Why wouldn't he speak to her, or react to what she was doing? Her own voice came back to her. ~You don't care at ALL?~. He hadn't said. Maybe he didn't care. It was times like this that you talked to other friends..  
  
That brought Chihiro back the painful memory. ~But my other friends aren't here.~ She remembered the times they had shared together, the time Mei had closed her eyes and spun around three times to jump into the pool, and had cannonballed into the bushes instead, the time Satsuki had chased Mei and Chihiro around the schoolyard for fifteen minutes, demanding what they had done with her favourite pen, before finding she had put it in her pocket, the time they had first invited her to their house.  
  
She began to cry, then, out of habit, raised her hand to wipe away the tears, then recalled Haku's words, and let them run down her face freely. Silently they slid off her cheeks, hitting the wooden floor of the elevator softly.  
  
When they reached the top, Chihiro wiped away her tears, and walked behind Haku's measured strides to the large door. Anger filled her when they reached the door, and she hammered on the door hard with her fist, ignoring the door knocker.  
  
The door creaked open, (as dramatic doors are wont to do) and Haku and Chihiro entered. Chihiro ran down the halls, finally reaching the office. She stepped into the middle of the deserted for and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Kimiko! I demand that you come here NOW, IN PERSON, and tell me what you have done to my friends!  
  
A side door slid open, and Akanboo stepped out, flanked by two teenage girls. Both of the girls' heads were down, their faces unreadable. One bore nut brown (I love that color!) hair, down to her shoulders, the other with cropped, wiry, jet black hair. Chihiro ran forward. "Satsuki! Mei! Oh my gosh, are you to all right?" They did not react to her call. "Kimiko, are you trying to fool me with fakes?" she said coldly. Akanboo's hard gaze settled upon her face. "They are real, check for yourself."  
  
Chihiro ran to Satsuki. Her caution dropped, and she was just a worried friend. "Satsuki, I was so worried! What did she do to you? Oh, I'm so glad you're alive! Satsuki, you know I hate it when people don't look at me when I'm trying to talk to them! C'mon 'Suki (obvious nickname) LOOK AT ME!!!"  
  
Sudden pain struck Chihiro's shoulder. "Wha..!" She looked down. A deep gash was bleeding heavily, dying her left sleeve from pink to a dark red. Chihiro raised her eyes to meet Satsuki's, and gasped. Red eyes, lacking pupils, met her own. Unbelieving, Chihiro looked down at Satsuki's hand and shook her head. ~No,~ she thought. ~Not possible.~  
  
A dagger was in Satsuki's firm grasp, dripping with blood. "Satsuki.. why?" Chihiro begged.  
  
"They came and asked for a job. I gave them a job."  
  
Flames lit inside Chihiro. Rage-filled, she threw herself at Akanboo, clawing at his face. He flicked her off him, carelessly. Chihiro flew through the air and fell on her knees. "Bow." Said Akanboo, in the woman's coaxing voice. (In Japan, you sometimes bow by kneeling on the floor, and touching both palms of your hands to the floor, and bringing your head down. Chihiro does this in Spirited Away.)  
  
Chihiro glared at the large boy. "No." she hissed. "No, Kimiko, I won't bow to YOU." The last word was said with venom.  
  
Shadows formed on Akanboo's face. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THE NAME THAT HIS MOTHER DUBBED ME!!!!!!!!!" the female voice was a screech, like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
Akanboo approached Chihiro threateningly. Chihiro skirted around him, shouting at the girls. "Your mother said she loves you!"  
  
Satsuki stood firm, but Mei began to tremble. "Mamma..Mamma.." her eyes cleared, returning to their hazel brown hue. "SEN!!!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mei!" Chihiro said joyfully. "Come over here, NOW!" Mei ran as quickly as she could to where Chihiro stood. While Chihiro stood fixed, Akanboo brought down his hand to slap where the dagger had marked her. A cry of pain escaped from Chihiro's lips. Haku stood in the corner, watching, his features calm.  
  
Mei noticed the wound. "Sen!"  
  
She dodged around the wildly waving fists, jumped with that boundless energy that all kids have, and brought her hand around to connect with Akanboo's face. Akanboo looked startled, then amused. Mei darted back, fists ready. "SIS!!!!! Wake up!!!" But Satsuki didn't stir. "Mei," Chihiro gasped, fighting the overwhelming pain, a tear sliding down her cheek. "We can't reach her. Come on, we have to get you of here!" Mei looked at her, "NO! I can't leave Sis! I can get her out of it!"  
  
"NO!" Chihiro repeated, grabbing on to Mei's arm, and dragging her from the room, Haku gliding silently behind them.  
  
Once they had reached the outside of the door, Mei crumpled to the floor, and began to sob. "What, why.."  
  
"Shh, Mei. We'll get your sister yet."  
  
"But what happened?!?! Last thing I remember was falling into blackness, and then suddenly I was THERE, in that office! I don't know what happened!"  
  
"I'll explain later, come on."  
  
Mei looked up at Chihiro. "Sen, you're hurt!!! We have to.."  
  
Chihiro rolled her eyes. "L-A-T-E-R!" Mei sighed, stood up, began to walk, and then looked back at Chihiro sheepishly.  
  
"I don't know the way."  
  
Chihiro smiled, and walked to the elevator. Rage boiled deep inside of her. ~Why isn't Haku talking to me?!? Did I do something wrong? Or is he just tired of me? Is it because we fought? That jerk, he didn't even help me..us.. when we were in there! I CAN NOT BELIEVE HIM!~  
  
The ride down the shaft was quiet, yet again, while everyone mulled over his or her thoughts. When they came down at the other end, Mei was utterly sad and bewildered, and Chihiro was the angriest she had ever been in her life. (And that's including the time she left out her bag of Gummy worms on the kitchen counter while she went to the washroom and her father ate them.)  
  
They all walked back to the woman's dormitories, and stopped in front of the door. "You first, Mei." Said Chihiro, refusing to kick the cat. (Mainly getting angry at someone innocent because you're mad at someone else.) "I'll lock the door and be right there."  
  
Chihiro turned to the door, accidently bumping her still bleeding shoulder against the frame. "Ow!" she exclaimed, a tear rolling down her cheek. Haku moved forward. "Are you alright, Chihiro?" he asked concern in his voice. Chihiro looked at him, anger, rage and fury (yes, they're all the same thing) throbbing through her veins. "Why would you care?" she hissed, slamming the door in his face.  
  
Haku stared at the door for a moment, shocked and saddened, then turned and left, so emotionally devastated and hurt that the physical pain in his shoulder wasn't even acknowledged.  
  
Chihiro looked at Mei, about to ask her something, but found the girl sound asleep on the sleeping bags. ~Poor thing, probably hasn't slept in AGES.~ She covered the girl with a quilted blanket.  
  
She then herself lied down to rest, thinking about all the things that she and Haku had been through. "Why," she whispered, tormented. "Why wouldn't he help me? Last time I was hurt.." she trailed off, brushing her forehead, where she had dreamed (or so she thought at the time) that Haku had..  
  
Within her took place a battle between Love and Rage.  
  
=It was only a dream.=  
  
+It WASN'T A DREAM!+  
  
=It was ONLY a DREAM!=  
  
+IT WASN'T A DREAM!!!!!!+  
  
=IT WAS ONLY A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!=  
  
This continued late into the night.  
  
(Recognise it? I'm taking parts from the two original movies and incorporating it into my story. This was from Totoro.)  
  
Chihiro was torn. Stupid Love and Rage had decided a draw, and had (or so it seemed) gone out for doughnuts and a snooze. ~Maybe he didn't care..~  
  
Chihiro sighed, still infuriated at Haku, and went to sleep fitfully, tossing back and forth.  
  
PART #2  
  
Chihiro woke up with sunlight streaming in her eyes, and someone shaking her. She groaned. "Moooom, five more minutes." She croaked. "HEY, WAKE UUUP!!!!!"  
  
Chihiro sat upright. "MEI!!!!!!!!!! JEEZ, FOR THE LOVE OF..! NEVER do that again!"  
  
Mei knelt. "Sorry." She said in her cutsie tone. Chihiro rolled her eyes and sat up, to find the room deserted. "Where is everyone?" she questioned the girl, as she slowly grasped her clothes.  
  
"They left ten minutes ago."  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened, and she rushed, shoving a rice ball into her mouth as she hurriedly dressed. She did her hair quickly, and ran out the door, shoving down the remains of the food. "SEN!!!!! WAIT UP!!!!!" Mei cried, running after her.  
  
They arrived in the main hall. "Um," said Chihiro, wondering what to do with the girl beside her. She looked around franticly. "There's Lin, go ask her if she needs help!" She gave Mei a little shove in that direction, and ran towards the line for the bath tokens. She had been waiting fifteen seconds when everything caught up to her and she realized WHO was in front of that line handing out bath tokens. "Oh no. This is NOT happening. NOT today." She put her head in her hands, and was interrupted by a small tugging on her sleeve. She brought her head up. Standing in front of her was a girl, with tanned skin, and jet back hair. Her looks reminded Chihiro of the Egyptians, and the girl's nut brown, almond shaped eyes, fit as well. Her hair was chin length, and she was very thin and small.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, but would you mind allowing me to work with you?"  
  
A glimmer of fear was in the girl's eyes, but it was well hidden, and the girl was acting brave, and polite. Chihiro hid a smile. The girl had sounded EXACTLY like Ms. Ling, her grade school office secretary.  
  
"Of course! I could always use a little help! Um, would you mind staying line for the bath tokens? When you reach the front, just say: 'One Lavender Rose Mint bath token please. I was sent by Ms. Sen, and we need it for the big tub.' All right? Do you know where the big tub is?" The girl nodded in response. "Okay, meet me there when you are done."  
  
When the girl approached Haku, and asked for a bath token, and used Chihiro's bathhouse name, Haku nodded, waves of sadness hitting him. Was she still mad? What for? What had he done? He bit his lip as the girl walked off.  
  
"My name's Sen, by the way," Chihiro said, distracted by her anger at Haku. ~The snobbish jerk..~  
  
"Nile."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nile, my name is Nile."  
  
"Sorry.. isn't that a boy's name.?"  
  
"Not if it's short for something!"  
  
"Short for what?"  
  
"I..can't remember.."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay okay, it will get cool in the next couple chapters.  
  
~Jose~ 


	10. True or False?

CHAPTER #10  
  
(Still waiting till I get 80 reviews. Then I will answer.)  
  
HI!!!  
  
So, what do you people think of my story so far?  
  
I'd like to thank Ke (sorry, I had to give you SOME nickname) for some really cool ideas! Ari gateau!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Totoro or Spirited Away characters. All that is mine (so far,) is the characters dubbed: Umiko, Nile, and Kimiko.  
  
Chapter #10  
  
Chihiro looked at her new helper. "So, Nile, how old are you? Ten?"  
  
The girl frowned, and rolled her eyes. "I'm fourteen."  
  
Chihiro gaped. "You're FOURTEEN. Are you SURE?" Nile sighed. "Yeah, I know, I look young. I've ALWAYS looked young."  
  
They talked little as they worked, other then 'would you please excuse me a moment whilst I get myself a clean rag, Miss. Sen?' and 'did I remember to thank you gratefully for allowing me to work with you Miss. Sen?' Chihiro wiped the sweat out of her eyes, and looked at the position of the sun outside. (You don't really expect them to have CLOCKS, do you?) She gratefully put down the mop, and groaned, stretching her back. "Come on Nile, our shift is over." She began walking, and Nile trailed behind her. As her mind began to squirm it's way from the pattern of work (Which was as follows: Mop this floor, wipe this surface, mop this floor, clean these walls, scrub this bathtub, put in bath token, groan in excruciating pain as spout crashes down on head..) her thoughts began to roam, and her forgotten anger at Haku returned, but it was greatly reduced. Chihiro didn't know whether to forgive Haku, or to stay angry at him. She was so immersed in thought, she forgot about the half-step that was placed at the door of the woman's dorm. Chihiro half saw the open doorway and walked straight forward through what would bring her into the dorm.  
  
Or she would have, if the man who invented the half-step, hadn't invented it.  
  
Chihiro tripped, stubbed her toe (simultaneously, at that!), windmilled her arms, let out a cry as pain from her shoulder ripped through her, and face planted into the floor. (**giggle** Sorry, I envisioned it in slow motion)  
  
Nile looked at her (rather klutzy) mistress. "Oh, you're hurt!" she exclaimed. "Here, let's go inside and I'll tend to it."  
  
Chihiro allowed herself to be led inside. She gratefully sat on the bed mat, and gingerly held out her arm, pulling the sleeve up. Nile took a glass vile from her sleeve. She removed the stopper, and poised it over the deep, long wound. Chihiro raised her eyebrows. "What is that, some kind of healing magic? Is it powerful? Does it work well? What's it for? Nile, what do you call it?"  
  
"Peroxide."  
  
Everyone looked up in the bathhouse, as a cry wrenched the calm. "OWW!!!!! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Chihiro, her wound fizzing. Nile shrugged. "Sorry, Miss. Sen." Chihiro sighed, as Nile pulled out the bandages, to rap around her arm. "Haku could have done much better."  
  
Nile's head was brought up in surprise. "Oh, you know Haku, Miss. Sen?" Chihiro nodded, slowly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Nile intervened. "Oh yes, I know Haku." She said grimly. "He and I know each other well." Chihiro raised her eyebrows. "He and I are related, second cousins, I think. Eight years ago, he came to stay with us shortly before my parents were sick. He talked to me, played games with me, and, later, cared for my parents. He was gentle, kind, and loving with all three of us. My father was the Pacific, and my mother was the Atlantic. They both held great power, as anyone who controlled those two seas would. Haku fed them medicine, and talked to them softly for three years." She paused, and drew in a sharp, sad breath, sighed, then continued. "Then my mother and father died. Haku gained power over both the Atlantic and Pacific, because my parents had wished to give it to him for his kindness."  
  
Suddenly Nile's face twisted with rage. "Then he stopped talking to me. His face was blank, and he pushed me, a 6-year-old orphan, off to fend for myself. He said that he planned to go to the spirit bathhouse. Everyone else accepted his lie, and thought he wanted a job to keep himself busy. But I KNEW that he planned to gain more power from Yu-baba. He used us all; he killed my parents." She bit her lip, and continued. "Whoever he makes friends with, whosever's trust he gains: he plans to use them."  
  
Chihiro looked at Nile disbelievingly. Memories swam through her head. Sudden pictures of Haku helping her find a job, healing her, caring for her, helping her remember her name..  
  
Sudden panic lanced through Chihiro. She searched and searched for her name, but the only think she could think of was 'Sen'. Her eyes widened, but then her thoughts came back to the present case. ~So everything that was between us, our friendship, everything, was a lie? To use me?~ Suddenly, her world collapsed. Chihiro felt bewildered and bemused. It was like her parents were pigs again. The person who she trusted the most, cared about the most, was a LIE?!?! She felt as if she was 12 years old, all over again, in a new place, being lost and alone, and felt as if she was dragged hither and thither. Her throat ached, and her eyes itched: she felt as if she was going to cry. But her grief was so deep that the tears wouldn't come.  
  
Nile knelt back and bowed, Japanese style, placing both palms on the floor, and bowing over them.  
  
"Please excuse me Miss. Sen, but I feel exhausted. I'm going to retire to bed now. Goodnight Miss. Sen."  
  
She left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Chihiro's feelings overwhelmed her. She knelt and put her face in her hands. ~Haku, how could you? You're a cruel, lying murderer and..and..~she burst into tears. She cried late into the night. She drifted off thinking, ~I'll have to face him sometime, accuse him..~ she thought as she twisted and turned until she finally fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
The next morning, (Saturday, so no work) Chihiro woke up, and for a few minutes tried to fall to sleep. Then the past events of last night struck her hard, and misery and anger overcame her. When Nile came over to her with breakfast, she pushed her off, muttering "Nt' hungry."  
  
She sat up, and went to a mirror. A girl with dark circles under her eyes and tearstained cheeks staring back.  
  
She dressed in a navy blue kimono, with silver sakuras (cherry blossoms) decorating her obi (belt). She took silver chopsticks, and pinned up her hair. The kimono gave her courage, and made her feel stronger. She slipped on bamboo sandals, and walked to Haku's dorm. At each step she took anger fought doubt inside the pit of her stomach. She forced herself not to turn back. She raised her fist to hammer on the door.  
  
Boom boom  
  
A voice answered dejectedly. "Go away, I'm not interested"  
  
She smashed her fist on the door.  
  
BANG BANG (Chihiro had a bruise on her knuckle for a week afterwards!)  
  
The door opened. "I told you I'm not..CHIHIRO!!!!!!!"  
  
Chihiro became confused for a moment, then rallied. "My name is not Chihiro, it's SEN!" she said coldly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You lying, thieving MURDERER!" she hissed, venom in her voice.  
  
"Chihiro, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU MY NAME'S SEN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her hand swung around, and raked Haku's face. Blood spattered. Chihiro looked bemused at the sharp claws at her hands. They disappeared again, as suddenly as they had appeared.  
  
She looked up.  
  
Haku had three bleeding gashes across his cheek, and blood..the blood was on her hands..  
  
She sank to the floor cradling her head in her arms. "What have I DONE?" she murmured, "What have I BECOME?"  
  
"Chihi- Sen. Come in." begged Haku. Chihiro allowed herself to be led inside the room. She sagged into the couch, tiredly. But anger flared and empowered her once again as she stared into Haku's face. "How could you? Use me? Haku, I thought I could trust you!" she exploded.  
  
Haku stood up, confused and angry to be accused like this. "Use you? USE you! WHY WOULD I USE YOU!?!?!? WHAT MADE YOU THINK..?"  
  
Chihiro glared into his face. On the outside she was furious and sure, but on the inside she was a mass of swirling emotions. "You just stood there when I was being attacked, when I was hit," she spat, raising the sleeve of her kimono to show a bandaged wound. "I could have been killed, and YOU JUST STOOD THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Haku moved to the window, looking down out at the waters. He stayed like this for some time. When he spoke, he did not turn his head away from the view. His voice was hoarse.  
  
"Chihiro, I don't know what happened. It was like, like I was being controlled. I couldn't move my body, but I could still see and hear what was happening." He croaked. "When I saw you injured, bleeding, wounded, I.." his voice broke.  
  
Chihiro gaped at him, but then remembered what her trainee had said to her earlier. "You killed, murdered for power. You abandoned a young orphan. YOU killed Nile's parents."  
  
Haku turned at the name. "Nile? As in The River Nile? That girl? Chihiro, what did she tell you, what did SHE SAY!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!"  
  
His voice had risen to a crescendo. Chihiro related the story. Haku turned back to the window.  
  
"That lying, thieving, framing, heartless being. I NEVER inherited those two seas. SHE will, when she's seventeen. SHE invited me to stay with her family, then, when she had me positioned, SHE," he bit his lip, and lowered his eyes. Chihiro saw the droplet of water travel down pre-tearstained cheeks. "SHE poisoned them. HER OWN PARENTS!!!!!!!! They were the only family I really ever had. AND SHE KILLED THEM!!! My parents were killed in a drought. My older sister was killed by mortals, shot because they thought she was DIFFERENT. My younger brother died with her, trying to protect her. Everyone I had ever cared about, had died." His hands began to tremble. "And then I almost lost YOU. Those were some of the worst moments in my life, Chihiro. Almost losing you, knowing I couldn't do anything.." He rasped.  
  
Chihiro looked at his face from an angle. Yes, she decided, he has been crying over something, before I brought this up. But what..  
  
"Chihiro." She murmured. "That's MY name isn't it?"  
  
Haku nodded slowly, not tearing his gaze from the window.  
  
Chihiro looked at her hands, and thought, ~Haku, I never knew. Why didn't you tell me? I never knew.~ A tear slipped down her cheek. She sighed, and shook her head at realizing what she had just done to him accusing him like that. "Haku," he turned. "I..I'm sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't have accused you like that. I.." she gulped, more tears spilling, spotting her kimono.  
  
"Chihiro, you're crying."  
  
An old flare of temper arose in Chihiro, nothing like the rage that had filled her earlier. "First, I don't cry enough, then I cry TOO MUCH!!! MAKE UP YOR MIND!!!"  
  
Haku sat beside her, and gently wiped away a tear. "Did I ever say that? Is something wrong? You've been on edge for a while. You're spotting your clothes, by the way." He added.  
  
Chihiro looked down at her hands. "They, they turned into claws. But I'm HUMAN! I can't.."  
  
Haku shrugged, pushing it off, though deeply it worried him. Chihiro looked at him and slowly raised her hand to his face..  
  
And let out a yelp of pain as her wound protested. (**sigh** Poor, forgetful Chihiro. :D)  
  
Concern showed on Haku's face. "Chihiro, let me see." Chihiro lifted up the silk sleeve of her kimono. Haku gently unwound the bandage to reveal a nasty looking wound. He winced, stood up, and went to an odd cabinet. He pulled out a lotion, and smoothed it into a fresh bandage. He then went back to Chihiro, and wound it around her arm, as carefully as possible. She winced slightly, but Haku pretended not to notice. Haku fumbled for side talk. "You, you look nice." He then cursed himself mentally and hastily added. "Where did you get the kimono?" Chihiro looked down. "Umiko, my friends' mother made it for me." She looked up, grinning. "She said I'd grow into it. She made it for me a year after I left." Haku smiled, picturing a young Chihiro dwarfed in a HUGE kimono, the belt slowly slipping past her knees. He began to laugh. Chihiro joined in.  
  
Chihiro looked sideways at Haku. ~We've both changed a LOT since then.~  
  
Suddenly everything was too much. She sank down in the couch, and put her head in her hands. Haku sat beside her, and gently laid an arm around her shoulder. "Chihiro.." "Everything, everything's just.." "You can tell me Chihiro." She jumped up.  
  
"WHY IS IT ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS?!?!?"  
  
"I NEVER SAID IT WAS, CHIHIRO!!!!!!"  
  
"YES YOU DID! YOU'RE PRYING!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?!?"  
  
Haku shook his head. He was NOT going to answer that one.  
  
"YOU ARE PRYING!!! JUST BECAUSE I WON'T GIVE YOU THE SPELIFICS.specickiks.SPECIFICS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Haku grinned. "We fight too much."  
  
"No, REALLY?"  
  
"Yes, we do." Said Haku seriously, missing the sarcasm.  
  
Chihiro dissolved into fits of laughter.  
  
Haku stood up with Chihiro when she stood up to prepare to leave. When she was at the door, he said "Chihiro!"  
  
She turned.  
  
Haku grabbed her shoulders, and looked straight into her eyes. "Chihiro. Promise me, PROMISE, that you will not face Nile without me, alright? Act as if everything is fine, but DON'T TRUST HER ONE BIT. Please Chihiro."  
  
~How did he know I was planning on going?~ "Haku," she said in a disagreeing tone.  
  
"Meet me outside the woman's room at sunset. Please, Chihiro."  
  
"Why should I? Why can't I do it by myself?"  
  
Haku looked hesitant, but then swept her in a hug. "I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Chihiro, stepped back..  
  
..and fell backwards over the half-step.  
  
She stood up, rubbed her side, and stuck out her tongue at the laughing figure of Haku. He was gripping the doorframes, having a fit of laughter.  
  
"Tonight, then." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hmm, interesting, neh? A question answered, more questions presented. What does everyone think? Please review! ARI GATEAU EVERYONE!!!!!!!! My chapters are actually LONG now!  
  
Ja ne ~Jose~ 


	11. Guilty

Spirited Again #11  
  
Hi! Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! The responses to reviews will be at the end of this chapter. I WANT TO SEND A GENRAL THAN-YOU TO EVERYONE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! You guys are all AMAZING.  
  
Any suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* do not own any characters in this story save: Nile, Atlantic, Pacific, Kimiko, Umiko, and the mysterious character.  
  
By the way, when this story ends, there WILL be a sequel. I'll tell you about it in another chapter.  
  
If the characters don't quite match up with the movie, you've got to remember they've aged and changed.  
  
And now, without further ado, my story.  
  
Spirited Again #11  
  
Once her mistress had left her, Nile sat on the mat. Unbeknownst to anyone save herself, she began to cry. For the parents she once had, might have had...  
  
Chihiro stood at the corner, looking up and down the hallway for Haku. She was worried, angry, and felt rather helpless. She looked down at her soft, callused hands. Had it only been her imagination, then, that had caused her to think she had had...no, it wasn't possible. It was just a figment of her imagination. She bit her lip. ~Or was it?~  
  
She groaned as she touched a huge bruise on her side. ~Stupid step.~ she mentally grumbled. She had gotten a lot clumsier lately, which was odd. She was usually nothing like this. She had been a very observant child, and had grown up with sharp attuned senses. She half-smiled and flushed when she remembered the reason why she had become this. After her first adventure here, she had hunted wildly for a portal, any portal, here. It wasn't if she REMEMBERED anything, but it was like...something...she didn't know how to explain it. She remembered the taunts of her peers. "Dreamer, baby, faerie hunter!!!"  
  
Chihiro clenched her fists, remembering how alone she was before Satsuki and Mei had approached her, asking for her friendship. ~Now one is causing no end of stress to one of our full time mistresses,~ a fleeting grin crossed Chihiro's face as she remembered the loud voices coming from a bath. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET DOWN AND DIRTY?!?!?!" "I MEAN GET TO WORK, MEI. JEEZ! CRABBY!!!!!" "LOOK WHO'S TALKING, FIRE CRACKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And Satsuki was trapped, fighting the shadow bonds that threatened to claim her...  
  
And Kimiko...  
  
A sudden vision came to Chihiro, suddenly and violently. A dishevelled twelve year old girl, silk kimono torn, her features unreadable because of the shadows falling across her face, ran barefoot through the forest. "Masako? Masako, WHERE ARE YOU!!!???!!!"  
  
Suddenly a hand rested upon Chihiro's shoulder. She screamed in panic, and pulled away instinctively, trying to pry her mind from the daydream.  
  
Haku stood there, his hand still outstretched, blinking, awestruck. (AN: HAHAHA! **blink** **blink blink**)  
  
He looked so hilarious that Chihiro would have bust out laughing if the future matter wasn't so serious.  
  
"You ready?" she said quietly.  
  
A flash of pain shadowed his eyes, but he nodded, as if not trusting himself to speak. In horror, Chihiro noted the scratch marks on his face. ~One thing at a time~ she thought fiercely. She stumbled for words that she could use to improve the situation, but couldn't find any, only questions that would make it worse. She kept quiet, hearing her mother's voice in her head. "If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all."  
  
Chihiro bit her lip. She had never considered how her parents were dealing with her disappearance. Would she ever see them again?  
  
Chihiro turned the doorknob slowly, and entered, lifting her knee horizontal to her stomach to make sure she didn't trip.  
  
"Nile? Nile, are you here?"  
  
The girl emerged from the shadows of her darkened room. Curtains shut out the light of the day, and the lamps weren't lit. The girl looked as if she was dwelling on something. Her hair was lank and loose around her shoulders, and tears streaked her face.  
  
"Miss. Sen?"  
  
Chihiro suffered a moment's doubt, but as she and Haku caught sight of each other, her face transformed.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Haku's eyes narrowed, and rage twisted his face. "Nile."  
  
"Haku."  
  
Haku called up the safe dregs of his power to form dragon claws and teeth on his person.  
  
Nile closed her eyes and reminded herself of an animal that felt...familiar...to her. She willed herself to take on her true form. Her skin rippled and turned a scaled green. Though she sill remained human shape, her eyes took on a yellow hue, and two sharp fangs grew, coming on the outside of her lip. The lips themselves turned green, and suddenly, heavy claws sprouted where there had once been fingernails. She smiled, without a trace of humour, at Haku.  
  
"Never trust a crocodile's smile."  
  
Haku brought up his claws, growling, waiting for Nile to make the first move. Nile suddenly turned serious, and launched herself at Haku. Haku blocked her swiftly, and said, his voice cold and emotionless. "Why?" Nile, tears streaming down her cheeks, slashed at her kin, one of her claws scored on Haku's chest, ripping a hole through cloth and skin. Haku let out a howl of pain, but wouldn't kill her when she left herself open. No matter what she had done, she was still kin. Family didn't, in his opinion, kill amongst themselves.  
  
Nile, too, believed this, but she was seeing red, and had no control over her actions. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!" she screeched as she continued to fight.  
  
Haku dropped his hands in confusion. "I didn't, you..."  
  
But in his shock, he had left an opening.  
  
Nile, seeing her chance, slashed at him, missing the throat in her rage, but digging her claws deep into his shoulder.  
  
Three things happened at the same time.  
  
Haku's eyes widened in pain, but it hurt so badly he couldn't make a sound..  
  
Chihiro screamed "Haku!!!" and suddenly doubled over as pain struck her. She clutched her shoulder.  
  
And the wind blew, carrying the scent of jasmine, and the whispers of laughter.  
  
Nile staggered back, blood on the heavy claws. "What?" she whispered, her voice hoarse. "You, I... You killed them didn't...  
  
Haku was equally confused and saddened by grief and throbbing with pain, blood spilling over his now-human hand. "I...I never would have killed them..They...were like..." he gasped through his pain. "...family..." He tried to take a step forward, but collapsed on his knees. Chihiro ran over and knelt beside him. "Haku!!!"  
  
Haku looked up, pain in his eyes. "I promise you Nile-chan, (chan means sweetie, used between close family, or friends (as girl to girl, or boy to girl)) I would NEVER have killed them."  
  
Nile looked around. "Then who...did?" a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
"Me."  
  
A voice, soft and beautiful, like a gently rolling wave, washed over them. They all turned to look.  
  
A woman wearing a flame red kimono with a black cloak, large hood pulled over to hide her face, entered the room from the shadows.  
  
"Ki...Kimiko."  
  
The woman nodded her ascent, and took a step forward. Chihiro backed away, while Haku and Nile stood, ready to guard themselves.  
  
There was a soft, low, melodious laugh. "Nonsense. I needn't fight all three. Why, I only came for one. Why stand against me? Why lose all three while you only lose one if you fight not at all?" Her voice was hypnotic. Suddenly the two in fighting stance let their guard drop, as their spirits sunk under restful waves.  
  
She woman let out a half smile. "Yes, I only need one." Her claws moved up from under the large sleeve. The hood turned, till it was facing in Chihiro's direction.  
  
"You."  
  
She launched herself at her, raised her venomous claws and struck pearly scaled flesh.  
  
A large, white, bleeding dragon, with bright green eyes, stood in front of Chihiro, guarding her. The claws slashed his cheek but he didn't flinch. Chihiro whispered. "Haku..."  
  
Kimiko's features showed disbelief, and, could it be, a hint of sadness in her voice? Chihiro shook her head to clear it. "Why did you switch form?" the spirit asked, softly. "You know what it might cost you."  
  
...Nile was drifting, hanging in fog; waves of peaceful sleep layered her...  
  
Kimiko readied herself to try again.  
  
"Sen! THERE you are! I haven't been able to find you anyw.." Mei trailed off as she caught sent of Kimiko. The former and the latter both stood in a trance, unable to move, eyes locked on each other's. Then they began to speak, their voices sounding like they were coming from ions away.  
  
"I'm looking for a sister."  
  
"As am I."  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"I know not. What is her name?"  
  
"Her name carries the same meaning as mine, but is different."  
  
"A riddle."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I will solve the riddle, then look for your sister. Have you yet to have seen mine?"  
  
"I cannot know if you tell me not her features."  
  
"She has stubborn, long, raven black hair, and milk brown eyes."  
  
"If I see someone with that description, what should I call them?"  
  
"Masako."  
  
Chihiro's head jolted up recognising the name. None of the other three people (well to be technical, it's one person, one dragon, and one human- crocodile...thingy) had moved since the odd exchange began. Her movement broke the trance. Mei looked utterly confused, whereas Kimiko looked...frightened? She swept out of the room.  
  
The dragon that was Haku let out a shudder and turned. He wobbled, trying to stand, but collapsed. He looked extremely tired and sick, and the skin was red where Kimiko had scratched him. Nile and Chihiro exchanged worried glances, and nodding at each other, both put one of Haku's arms over their shoulders, and hoisted him up. "C'mon Haku. You have a LOT of explaining to do." Said Nile. Chihiro realized she didn't know about the venom, and it might be better that way. She turned her head so she would not see the worry in her eyes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alright! FINALLY! What everyone has been waiting for! *drumroll* The responses to reviews!  
  
Silent H: Glad you liked it!  
  
RidingGirl: Why won't you UPDATE!!!!! Other than that, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! You must have given me your cold. *Sniffle*  
  
Porifra: WOW!! Amazing suggestion!!!! Did it turn out well?  
  
Cooperheffer (you keep switching your names): You like it then? Glad you do. What does ugh, mean. Is it a good ug or a bad ugh?  
  
rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike: I like putting a bit of humour into all of ma stories. Glad you thought it funny!  
  
Tsume Yamagata: We have no idea what the proper way is because the proper way is in JAPANESE!!!!! Oh, the review I sent wasn't meant as a flame, sorry if you took it like that.  
  
TBPeppy: You STILL are on writer's block? Use the dog whistle like I said. THAT would be FUNNY. Hope you catch up soon.  
  
Arivana: Hmm, I've never heard of the second one, but I'll check it out anyway. It sounds interesting. I'm REALLY GLAD you enjoy my story.  
  
Aharah Musici: LOL!!!!!! Sorry your review, no offence intended, made me laugh. Chihiro is under a lot of stress, that's it.  
  
Kintora: It's the NICE Kikyo side that ends up in the realms of the dead. R else she would be completely ignoring Nausciaa. Hmm, Kiki...it's a possibility. I'll think about it.  
  
Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover: Next time we meet, mon ami, I have a MAJOR bone to pick with you! What do you mean the chapters are still short?!?! YOU write maybe a page at most! I write NINE!!!!!!!!! And Chihiro's not like me. Oh, I styled Masako after you, by the way.  
  
Ugly Chibbi: I'm not ending it for a while yet. And when I do there will be a sequel I'll tell you guys and gals about soon.  
  
Miche: HEY!!!!!!!! Anyway, did you like it? Was it good?  
  
G2skate4life: Hey, I know you don't understand it immensely well because you've never seen either of the movies, but you still like it, and that's a good thing right?  
  
WHEW!!!!! That gets THOSE off my conscience. Oh, the sequel will be written after this is done and it will be called. 'Return of the Spirit' The main characters' name's I have yet to figure out. HELP NEEDED!! I need a Japanese name for Haku/Chihiro's daughter and a male name for a flame elemental spirit. THANKS!!!  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
~Jose~ 


	12. Summoning Power, Preparing For Battle

Spirited Again #12  
  
This story is (sadly) coming to a close. Maybe two to four chapters left, and then it's over. But there WILL be a sequel, called: Recalling the Spirit. Here's the summery, featured also in my bio.  
  
Recalling the Spirit:  
  
Status: Still on the drawing board. This won't come until the story Spirited Again, is completed.  
  
Type: Spirited Away  
  
Plot: Tamiko is a fifteen year old girl, daughter of Chihiro and Haku Riveré. Long ago, after an incident that might draw unwanted attention to their daughter, ten years ago, Chihiro and Haku decide to raise her as a human. But what if something happens to them? Held hostage in the spirit world, it's up to Tamiko to save them. Born half human, half spirit, confused about the truth, she enters into the spirit world, learning things along the way. She befriends a spirit, by the name of Akíra, and together they search for ways to face their new foe. Told third-person, in the views of Chihiro, Haku, Tamiko and Akíra. This IS the sequel to Spirited Again, but Recalling the Spirit can stand on it's own, meaning it's not necessary to read Spirited Again, to get it.   
  
That will be my next project.  
  
This story might have on and off humour; it really depends on the situation.  
  
I want to thank everyone for the GREAT reviews. Here are a couple of replies:  
  
RidingGirl: YEAH!!!!!!!! I LOVE MY CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm sorry if it's a little bit short..THEY ARE STILL LONGER THEN YOURS!!!!!!!!! :D. Who's Morgaine?  
  
Aharah Musici: Oh it WILL get resolved. Trust me, I know!  
  
porifra: Hey, it was a GREAT suggestion, and I really enjoyed tying in to my story. I'm glad it worked out well.  
  
Disclaimer: In weird spelling! Eye dew knot own any characters except Masako, Kimiko, Umiko and Nile. (I thought Nile's transformation was pretty cool.)  
  
SPIRITED AGAIN #12  
  
Chihiro knelt beside Haku, smoothing her kimono worriedly. The marks on his cheek, given to him by Kimiko, were still bleeding, while the skin around it had turned a vicious red. She had sent Nile to bed, seeing the tiredness in the younger girl, the stress she had been through. The sun rose, and the sun set, with still no sign of life in Haku. Chihiro bit her lip, and was surprised at a metallic tang in her mouth. She brought her fingers up to brush her lip, and found them wet and sticky with her blood. She wiped it on a cloth, and felt Haku's head. It burned with a fever.  
  
~What did Kimiko mean, costs? He chose humanity, but he turned dragon. Could his humanity be forfeit?~  
  
Another day passed. Chihiro ate little from the plates that Nile brought. She slept little as well, curling up on the pile of cushions that lay beside Haku. At night, she changed, though she wore only kimonos. Yet another day passed. Haku's fever rose, and suddenly, Chihiro realized he was dying. "No." she croaked, for she hadn't spoken in the days since Haku had been hurt.  
  
~Maybe if I...can call him back...~  
  
Chihiro sat back, remembering the feeling, the knowledge that she was dying, back then.  
  
She sunk into pools of darkness, deeper, shadowy waves drowning her...  
  
+Chihiro? Have you gotten yourself killed again?+ came a teasing, questioning voice. +UMIKO!!!!!! Have you seen Haku?+ said a shadowy, translucent, Chihiro. +Haku?+ the older woman questioned. +You'll have to look for him yourself, I am so sorry. Did you come here willingly?+ But Chihiro had run off. Umiko raised her eyebrows.  
  
+HAKU, HAKU!!!!!!!!+  
  
Haku shook his head to clear it. He was see through, but steadily getting more solid. +So, this is how it ends.+ he said sadly. +Nile and I reconciled, and...+ he swallowed painfully, as another person came to mind. +I didn't get to tell her...+  
  
Chihiro prayed as she ran, ~Please let me find him in time!!!!!!~  
  
Haku sighed. He could feel himself dying, and he had tried to fight it. Maybe he was hallucinating, but he could have sworn he could have heard Chihiro's voice. He shook his head again, and sadly turned around to communicate with the nearest soul. His eyes widened as they rested on chestnut brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
+Haku!!!! Oh kami, I was so scared!+  
  
Haku licked dry lips as he looked and the girl. +Chihiro... but what...?+  
  
Chihiro hugged him as hard as she could. +When I couldn't find you, when I thought you were dying, I couldn't forgive myself for all those times I fought with you. I...+ she gulped.  
  
Haku gently returned her hug, resting his chin on her hair for a moment, then pulled back. +But what are you doing here?+  
  
Chihiro grinned. +I came to get you!+  
  
+You're a SHAMAN?!?!?+  
  
+A...what?+  
  
+A..oh, I'll tell you later.+  
  
Chihiro frowned worriedly. +You're almost solid, we had better hurry.+  
  
She grabbed his arm, and suddenly, she and Haku began to fade, a mist shrouding them from all other souls.  
  
Chihiro looked at Haku, almost sadly. +Please, survive this.+ Her vision blurred as tears fought to escape. She breathed a shuddering breath, willing herself not to blink.  
  
A dense, white, fog covered them both, hiding the other from sight. Chihiro closed her eyes. +Haku, please...+  
  
Chihiro swayed on the cushions she was kneeling on, sudden fatigue overwhelming her. The tears she had been attempting to hold back overwhelmed her. One spilled down her cheek. She closed her eyes as she began to cry quietly.  
  
A hand wiped the tears off her face. "You're crying." Haku said, surprised. Chihiro opened her eyes wide in relief, and fiercely hugged her companion. "Haku! I was so SCARED!!!"  
  
She buried her face in his good shoulder, letting the tears come, letting go.  
  
"Chihiro..." murmured Haku, and hugged her back. "You're getting my shirt wet."  
  
Chihiro spluttered with relieved laughter. Footsteps came down the hall. Chihiro, rather hastily, stood up, and went to greet Nile, Lin and Mei with the good news. Nile rushed in. "HAKU!!!!! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!" Lin entered, a certain grace and poise to her stature, that Chihiro had never seen before. Her hair was swept up into a bun, which, sad to say, was falling out because of her thick hair and it's unruliness. Her brown eyes shone with a certain proud glint. "Is he better?"  
  
Chihiro nodded, not trusting herself to speak, letting Lin and Mei rush forward to greet Haku back. She noticed, though, that Mei kept looking at Lin, as though there was something she couldn't place, that was odd. When Lin looked up questioningly, Mei replied: "You're a lot like my sister."  
  
Nile, who was paying no attention whatsoever, told Haku about her recent study on split personalities. "It's really neat." She was saying, with enthusiasm, whilst Haku made an attempt to listen. "There would be a human version of a spirit, so there are two of them. It is REALLY rare though." "Hmm,...interesting." said Haku, stifling a yawn.  
  
Lin nodded. "He's tired." She explained. "Nile, you're too much for him. Mei, we have to go and sew up that HUGE rip in your pants that you got when they caught on the bath spout." Mei blushed, and meekly followed. Nile looked interested. "HOW big?" she questioned, trailing after them.  
  
Chihiro had had something on her mind for ages, and she had tried to find a way of asking, but it came out bluntly. "What sacrifices?"  
  
Haku raised his eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"What Kimiko was talking about."  
  
"Chihiro, I..."  
  
"Haku," she begged. "Please tell me, I can handle it."  
  
He took a deep breath, and smiled. Something in Chihiro twitched, but she looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
In reply, Haku silently closed his eyes, cupped his palms, and willed his power to show, like he showed her that little time ago.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Haku opened his eyes and shrugged, a small bit of sadness in his eyes.  
  
Chihiro's mouth opened, and closed again. "You...you're completely human..." He nodded once. Chihiro looked puzzled and sad. "But why? If you knew this was going to happen, why do it?" Realization dawned as Haku turned away. ~Kimiko was after...me...and he stopped her. I was fine, but he...~ "Haku...thank you." Tears were in the corners of her eyes. She stood up to leave. "Rest, or you'll never get better."  
  
After the door slid shut behind her, Haku turned and looked at the door, for a long time, thinking.  
  
"Wake up, wake up! Time to wake up! C'mon Sen!"  
  
Chihiro stirred, groaning. "Mei." She mumbled into the pillow. "Go away. It's too early to be early."  
  
"CHIHIRO," Mei said in that annoying little-sister tone. "WAKE UP. We're gonna find Satsuki and save her!"  
  
"Hmph." Was Chihiro's oh-so-energetic reply, as she rolled over.  
  
Mei sighed, and sat on her.  
  
"Oomph!" Chihiro sat up. "All right, all right, I'm up already!"  
  
Lin was outside already, standing erect. She suddenly looked more...mature. Her blood red kimono enhanced her wavy shoulder length hair, and strong eyes.  
  
Mei and Chihiro (the former energy pumped, the latter dragging her heels) came outside to meet her. Mei suddenly looked more serious, more serene. Chihiro told herself that Mei's sudden mood swings were due to her age, but she wasn't sure.  
  
"We have to find our...my...sister Masako...Satsuki." Me corrected herself, looking rather puzzled and confused. "Blah, I can't talk today. ANYway, it could be dangerous and..." she trailed off, looking to the left of Lin, at the character leaning against the wall in a casual sort of way. "Where did you come from. You aren't coming, you aren't healed!" Chihiro didn't turn her head. She could FEEL him standing there.  
  
"You're coming, Haku?"  
  
Haku nodded, a crooked grin on his face. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Chihiro opened her mouth to protest he wasn't healed from the OTHER fight, when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Nah, big bro over there's tough, no matter how frail and wimpy he looks. He's FINE. When we practiced, he creamed me without even breaking out in sweat. Why are you so worried about him anyway, Chihiro?" Nile teased. Chihiro groaned, purposely skimming the question. "You're like the sister I never had." Nile grinned.  
  
"Boy, am I EVER glad I was an only child."  
  
Everyone laughed. Then Nile suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey, wait a MINUTE!!!!!!!!"  
  
That brought on another bout of laughter. Mei suddenly stopped, looking serious yet again. "It is almost time." She hissed. Lin raised her eyebrows. "Mei, are you..."  
  
Mei rolled her eyes in that 'I-know-more-then-you-and-am-trying-to-be- patient' look. (I use it all the time.) I'm FINE! Stop worrying, and just leave-me-ALONE!" the last word was like a whiplash. Lin took an involuntary step backwards, and replied: "How dare you talk to ME like that!" They bickered, then broke off and looked totally confused.  
  
Chihiro, who couldn't stand anymore of this weirdness, took off at a fast pace towards the elevator. "I can't take it! Whoever's coming, come, will ya? I for one want to go get Satsuki!" Haku and Nile nodded as one and followed her, the others trailing behind them.  
  
On the way up the elevator, Mei began sobbing. "Satsuki." She gulped. Lin put an arm around her shoulder in a sisterly fashion, and comforted Mei quietly. Nile sat in a corner, making a cat's cradle with a piece of yarn. She focused, and the yarn began to glow. She moved it slightly to the left, and the lights in the elevator flickered. She nodded, satisfied, and began a new pattern with the yarn.  
  
Haku pulled Chihiro over to the side. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly. Chihiro nodded. "But you, you're not even healed yet! Why are you...?"  
  
(The next bit I kind of stole, though not completely from The Book Of Dreams, by O.R. Melling. DO NOT OWN!!!!!)  
  
He smiled a crooked smile. "Ironic, isn't it. You are strong, but I still want to save you." He tucked her hair behind her ear, winked, and went over to help Nile cut new pieces of yarn, which he then handed to her, and she wove some kind of spell, and then set them aside in a pile.  
  
When they reached the top floor, they all stepped out. Nile stopped them. In her fist she held many different coloured yarn circlets. She handed out one to each person, saying there was a different strong force behind each piece. "You have to learn how to harness it." Mei got yellow, Haku green, Chihiro red, Mei blue, Lin purple, and herself orange. "All right." Chihiro said, tucking the yarn into her belt. "Let's go."  
  
And they walked up to the huge doors.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OH WOW!!!!!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO COOL AND ANSWER SO MANY QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!! Please review! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Thank you everyone!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Jose~ 


	13. Unexpected

Spirited Again Chapter #13  
  
This story is weaving its' way towards the end. There will be an epilogue, after what might seem like the last chapter, just telling you.  
  
Disclaimer: **In a rather bored, repetitive tone** I do not own any characters in this story save Masako, Nile, Kimiko and Umiko.  
  
You might have noticed that No-face is only mentioned once in this story. I'm saving him for the sequel.  
  
Chapter #13  
  
Chihiro looked sideways at Mei. The girl was pale, though she stood tall. Nile, expecting the worst, transformed. She noticed the pained look in Haku's expression as he saw her take her spirit form. She shrugged apologetically, and Haku shrugged in return, as if to say: 'It's my decision.' Lin stood proud and strong, a mysterious shadow overcoming her features, making her look more mature. Chihiro looked around silently, nodded, and creaked open the doors.  
  
All the other doors opened in chronological order, showing the wide hallway that led to the office. Silently, each thinking their own thoughts, the group filed into the hall, and began their journey down the mirrored channel. As Chihiro looked at the mirror, farthest from her, she saw the reflection of Haku, but the one in the mirror was the white of death, bleeding heavily, dying slowly...  
  
"Look straight ahead! DON'T look at the mirrors!!!" snapped Lin, rather hastily, though still poised.  
  
But of course everyone looks if you tell them not to. Mei began to cry softly. Nile went pale, while a flicker of emotional pain tore across Haku's face. Chihiro closed her eyes, clutching her head, but the memory of the picture was still clear. She moved over beside Haku, to assure herself he was all right. Tears sprung from her eyes, and, as she looked up at Haku, and he down at her, she saw that he was crying, too.  
  
Nile shouted, with her eyes closed: "Who has yellow?" Mei raised her two circlets of yarn. "I have yellow AND blue!" "Put the blue away. Yellow represents joy. RELEASE Its POWER!!!!!!!!" Mei shrugged, and shouted back: "HOW!!!" Nile, still squeezing her eyes tightly shut, replied, "YOU have to figure it out! I DON'T KNOW!!!!!" Mei, screwed up her eyes. The memory of seeing Totoro again sprung into her mind, the pure happiness of that moment. She lifted the circlet above her head, weaving it between her fingers. "TOTORO!!!!!!"  
  
A blinding flash bolted. Everyone closed his or her eyes against the sheer brightness. When it left, the mirrors, all of them, had shattered. Broken pieces of glass lay on the ground, crunching under their feet as they continued onwards.  
  
Slowly but surely, they went, warily. Nothing else happened, however, and they ventured to talk. "Yu-baba's dead." Haku informed Chihiro. Chihiro raised her eyebrows. "She got some illness, and died three years ago." Mei bit her lip. "That's the time..." Lin patted her shoulder. "...Mamma...passed away..." she sobbed. They continued on.  
  
Finally they reached the huge door, covered fancily, with patterns and designs. Lin walked forward purposely, and pushed it open.  
  
Kimiko, her hood drawn up, was leaning over a picture frame, sobbing quietly, shoulders shaking. Nile strode forward, while making a cat's- cradle with the green piece of yarn in her hand. "KIMIKO!!!!!!!!"  
  
The hooded figure, raised herself from herself, swayed, and stood. The voice that emerged from under the hood was punctuated by sobs, and her voice had lost its' enchanting beauty, and sounded plain. "What do you want? Go away. Leave me alone."  
  
Nile was infuriated. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!!!!!!" Kimiko turned her head away. "Not purposely. I was told by a hooded female that the drinks were for two people who had helped her, and I was to give them to them. I swear I didn't know what they would do." Nile collapsed. This was too much. Would she ever find her parents' murderer?  
  
But that's another story.  
  
Sitting on the floor, she created a cat's cradle with her yarn, and pulled it taught. Her eyes blazed and she shouted out, in a barking tone: "Gaea, here my plea! EARTH!" a shuddering went through the room. Haku grabbed Chihiro to stop her from falling down the deep gap that had split the wooden floor. Branches wove their way around Kimiko's legs, trapping her. Nile was perched precariously on the edge, the pupils in her eyes gone, replaced by a glowing green light. "Just in case." The voice came from far off, intertwined with what sounded like a mature, wild voice. (Yes, I know I'm mixing up different kinds of spirits and gods and everything. Gaea is Mother Nature, or the greek goddess of nature.)  
  
Nile nodded for the next person to enter. Chihiro walked forward stubbornly. She could feel a presence beside her. She looked, to see Haku striding beside her. Chihiro smiled. She wasn't alone. "Kimiko." She said in a strong accusing tone. "You attempted to kill me twice. You almost killed my...that is...Haku, by trying to murder me. Why?"  
  
"You've been slowly draining my powers. I've never seen anyone do that before. You reversed my spell."  
  
Chihiro looked at Haku, remembering their huge fight, when he had just stood at the side when she was being attacked...  
  
"A controlling spell."  
  
Haku looked at her, surprised.  
  
Kimiko struggled, her wooden bonds tightening, and her tones, too, became accusing and harsh. "You...human!" she spat out the word, as though she was swearing. "I was trying to save other spirits from the same fate that befell my Mother." Silvery tears splattered against the oak branches. She freed a hand, and pointed it at Chihiro. "YOU carried that disease from the human world. YOU gave it to my mother. She was one of the few spirits never to interact with a human. She had no time to build up a defence. YOU KILLED HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chihiro turned pale. She looked around. Mei looked at her, confused. Nile didn't hear as she was keeping the spell in place. Lin looked as though she had understood it wasn't Chihiro's fault. Chihiro looked around. Haku had taken two steps back, staring at her with wide green eyes. For the first time in ages, Chihiro felt isolated, deserted, alone. She turned away, from everyone, from everything, from the world, hiding the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Haku stepped forward. He longed to comfort Chihiro, but he knew that now was not the time. "You've disrupted millions of lives. You almost killed me. Do you have no family that you care about? Mei's lost her sister. Don't you understand?"  
  
Kimiko turned her head away. "Masako, my sister." It sounded as if each word she said pained her. "She.disappeared. Mamma and her fought, and Mother finally took her name and she...just vanished." Mei ran forward. "Don't you understand?" she pleaded. "My sis means everything to me. I just want her back..." she lost her composure, and began to cry.  
  
Lin stepped forward. Kimiko turned her hooded face to her and screamed. "And what do YOU want! As if this isn't enough, what charges do you want to lay against me!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What kind of way is that to speak to your sister?"  
  
Everyone froze in shock. Lin took the purple yarn, and throwing it over her head, she said "Birthright."  
  
Lin was suddenly dressed in an elegant kimono, hair put up with chopsticks. Her face seemed...different..and so was her stature. "MASAKO!!!!!!!!!" Kimiko cried, joyfully. Lin nodded.  
  
Mei stood up, breathing in a ragged breath. "AND WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER!!!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT SATSUKI?!?!? WHO ARE YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS!?!?! WHO ARE YOU?!?!?"  
  
Kimiko, slowly raised her free hand, and drew back her hood. Light brown hair showed, and chestnut brown eyes. Mei stared at the face, the one with the dash of freckles under her eyes and a scar on one side of her cheek. Mei remembered when she had gotten a scar remarkably like that when she had run too quickly in the forest, playing hide-and-go seek with Satsuki and had tripped and fell, hitting her head on a rock...  
  
"I am you."  
  
Mei and Kimiko looked at each other for a long moment. Mei could feel it, a small trembling of magic at her fingertips. How it was to be a spirit. Once she accepted the fact, the magic overwhelmed her. It, it was too much. The magic, since she was no spirit, was supplying itself with her life force. Mei fainted. Kimiko could see the blue yarn poking out of her mirror image's pocket. "Blue, for sorrow. That one belongs to me." Kimiko hung her head.  
  
"I admit it. The illness affected me too. But I wasn't ready to die, not yet. The only was I could survive was...to gain force from another. If I lived off my double, she would have died, causing me to die as well. I needed someone strong; someone who I KNEW had defeated the disease."  
  
Chihiro turned. Her voice was empty, and her stature had lost its glow. She didn't care anymore.  
  
"Me, right?" she said, her voice emotionless.  
  
Concern flitted across Haku's face. ~Chihiro.~ he thought. ~Just, please, you aren't alone!~  
  
Kimiko nodded. "But then it went terribly wrong. You began taking some of my power." Chihiro nodded in return, her eyes blank and emotionless. (Like Sesshomaru's)  
  
Kimiko smiled. "I have lived long past my time. I will let go. But first.." with the remaining dregs of her power, she summoned Akanboo and Satsuki. Kimiko was obviously dying now, slowly. "I free these two, from their bonds." Satsuki's eyes returned their normal hue, and she looked around.  
  
Kimiko's eyes looked glazed but she still talked calmly. "Please, leave now. I wish to speak with my," she smiled faintly. "Family."  
  
Nile finally looked up. "Does this mean Mei will die?" Kimiko shook her head. "I've detached myself from her. We are no longer connected. Now go."  
  
They trouped out of the room, Mei crying quietly. Chihiro stiff and detached from the real world. They walked across the hall of mirrors and out.  
  
Satsuki was still looking around oddly. "What's going on?"  
  
Mei nodded. "We need to talk, alone." The two sisters went out of the hall and down the corridor.  
  
Nile nodded. "I..really need some rest..yarn REALLY...tires...me...out..." she walked a few paces, and fell asleep on the carpet. That left Chihiro and Haku. "Come." Haku motioned, pointing at another hallway.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This is NOT the end! 2 MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	14. I'll Be There For You

Chapter #14  
  
One more chapter after this! And then the SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter #14  
  
...and as Nile slept, the green yarn in her hand lost its glow, becoming its original emerald green...  
  
Mei hugged her sister, HARD. "SATUKI!!!" Satsuki raised her eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Er...I MET TOTORO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You DID?!?!"  
  
"COME!!!!" exclaimed Mei, running out to the gardens, dragging a certain perplexed sister behind. Explanations could come later.  
  
Chihiro walked steadily behind Haku, submerged, deep, deep down in a sort of ice. Her face wouldn't show anything, nor would her movements. She was almost like an empty shell.  
  
Haku stopped at the end of the hallway, turning to face Chihiro. "Chihiro..." he began.  
  
"I know. I killed someone. I'm a murderer. You want nothing to do with me. No-one wants anything to do with me." Her voice was flat.  
  
"No! What happens in one place happens in another. Mei's mother was sick. So Yu-baba had to be sick too. You were just the unfortunate carrier. Don't you see?" Chihiro's eyes were blank. "How do you know it's not the other way around?" said her monotone voice.  
  
Haku sighed, exasperated. "Chihiro it's NOT. Umiko got sick before Yu-baba. The two sides were unbalanced. Do you see? Chihiro, we're not afraid of you."  
  
As he took a step forward, she took one back, both mentally and physically. "If you come near me, you'll die too. That's what everyone else is afraid of, isn't it?" Her voice was still flat as a board, but Haku could hear the traces of bitterness in it. "Isn't it? I'm a murderer. I saw everyone in there. They WERE afraid of me, no matter what lies you try to feed me."  
  
Haku shook his head. "No, not afraid. Surprised that Fate would pull something like that, but no, WE AREN'T AFRAID OF YOU." He stressed the last bit. Chihiro looked up into his eyes. He could see she had given up, the hopelessness in her eyes.  
  
...Mei and Satsuki ran joyfully to their oldest playmate. He pulled out his top, and spun it on the ground. Hopping on he gestured for the girls to climb onto his back. They obliged, and they went off into the night...  
  
...Nile snored, turning over in her sleep. (Yes, they just left her. *sweatdrops*)...  
  
Chihiro's voice was dull. "When I was young, grade four at least, all the class, ALL of them, were running around, calling me names. I felt isolated then. I guess I've always been...have been...alone. That's when, I was eleven, I came here. I finally felt like I BELONGED. I left again, forgetting. I made friends in Satsuki and Mei. We were...are...the best of friends. But in the back of my mind, I could feel if there was somewhere else I belonged, and I could never reach it. Sometimes it would happen, so suddenly. I would be laughing, hyper, then suddenly stop. I would become vague, and serious, and nothing could stir me out of it until those moments passed. And now, I'm isolated out of...everything. You wouldn't understand."  
  
Haku raised his eyebrow, seeing how she was distressed. A sudden wave of pain hit him, and he grabbed his shoulder. He remembered the fight that had taken place, and how he had turned dragon...  
  
"I do understand." He said quietly, feeling the warmth of the opal scale, tied by a cord on his neck. "I understand completely."  
  
Chihiro looked up. Haku swallowed hard. This was painful for him, too. "We make choices. You decided not to stay beside the car, as you could have, but to go with your parents. You chose not to eat the food. Just as I chose..." he trailed off, and looked away.  
  
A flicker of guilt crossed Chihiro's features. Why had she been so stubborn, making him recall his difficult choices? The truth began to seep into her mind. How he was right, how he had given up his magic...for her..., how she was acting towards him right now...but there was something else...  
  
"You said I was a shaman. I looked it up. It means those who communicate with the dead, who can travel between realms. So I'm different another way too."  
  
Haku looked at her, confused.  
  
Chihiro looked down at her hands, with a sad smile that Haku recognized all too well. "I'm different. I always have been, and I always will. Who cares about a freak?"  
  
Haku smiled. "Me." He hesitated, and then hugged her. Chihiro began to cry, quietly. "I'm sorry, Haku." She sobbed. Haku wiped away her tear, and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
He stepped back and smiled. "I'd better go get Nile. Knowing her, she's probably still sleeping there. Like a lump." He grinned. "Don't tell her I said that."  
  
He walked off towards Nile. Chihiro stood there, blinking, before she went to go wash her face. The sound of ocanara echoed outside.  
  
"ROLL CALL!!!!!!!!" Mei shouted, bouncing up and down on the bed. Nile shook her head. "Lin isn't here." She said, trying to act mature, while her whole being itched to join Mei.  
  
Mei stopped. She focused, and suddenly a burst of fireworks lit the room.  
  
"I can understand why." She said sadly, looking at her now-spirit/human hands. Chihiro raised her eyebrows. "She...you're..."  
  
"Ying AND yang." Haku finished. Neither would look at each other.  
  
"The thing IS," interrupted Nile mischievously, as if she knew what was going on. "Three humans entered here, so three have to leave."  
  
Haku's head jolted up. Three humans. Satsuki, Mei and Chihiro. He would once again be separated from Chihiro, seeing her in his dreams, but never being able to talk to her, to relate to her. He turned to watch Mei, his bright green eyes stinging.  
  
Chihiro was thinking along the same lines, as tears welled up, making the room a blur. Mei stopped bouncing on the bed and hopped down, the bed protesting with a moaning creak. She cocked her head to one side, looking at both Haku and Chihiro. She seemed to have matured overnight. She raised questioning eyebrows at Nile, who nodded.  
  
"Well, um.Haku? How are your wounds? Are you healing well?" asked Satsuki, understanding.  
  
Haku nodded, glad of the change in subject. "Yes," he said slowly, his mind obviously elsewhere. "They're almost all healed."  
  
Nile bit her lip. This was hard on them, more, in fact, then she thought it would be.  
  
"So, Chihiro, do you, er, still have that yarn I gave you?" Chihiro nodded. "Oh, well, um, keep it. It'll make it so we can contact each other."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mei stood up. "Court dismissed!" she said, running out to meet Totoro, her sister close on her heels. "Hey, wait up!"  
  
Nile rose, and faked a yawn. "Well, I best be going to bed." She smiled. "I'm REALLY tired." She said, making it obviously stressed. Nile, as you can plainly see, isn't the best of actors. She left the room.  
  
Chihiro looked up with a tortured expression. "Haku..."  
  
Haku removed something from his neck, and placed it in Chihiro's hand. She felt the coolness and smoothness of the object, and looked down. A single scale, opal coloured and strung on a golden chain, rested in her hand.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
Haku's emotion overwhelmed, and he turned and walked quickly away, so as Chihiro would not see the tears in his eyes.  
  
Chihiro stared after him, crying.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
YAY!!!!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!!! I HAVE MORE THAN A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Believe it or not, I've still got more plot twists ahead. If you think anything can be improved in my writing, please tell me in a review. I LOVE the input, as long as it is not a flame. A flame is like "this stinks." Or "You're a horrible writer"  
  
Thank you again. And bonus points to anyone who's been reading these.  
  
~Jose~ 


	15. Spirited Away

Spirited Again #15  
  
This story is really ending. I can't believe it. No, not really ending. Beginning. Beginning a new tale, one woven into the very tapestry of Fate...  
  
Whoa, that came out really weird.  
  
What I MEAN to say, is this last chapter of Spirited Again really isn't the end. After this is finished, my next project is RECALLING THE SPIRIT!!!!!!!! (The sequel)  
  
My Last and Final Spirited Again Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Nile (one of my friends drew a REALLY good picture of her), Umiko, Kimiko, may-she-rest-in-peace (I drew one of her) and Masako (who is also Lin, who is also Satsuki.)  
  
I'm sure we all grieve for the passing of Kimiko. That made me REALLY upset, and I'm the author!  
  
Also, I'm interested to know what was your favourite chapter of this story. Please tell me in a review.  
  
Chapter #15  
  
"Chihiro."  
  
The voice came from a long way away.  
  
"Chihiro, come on, you've got to wake up. We're holding another meeting. You HAVE to come."  
  
Chihiro stirred slowly. She could feel the stickiness of dried tears, and for a second, wondered why she was upset. Then the news of last night struck her again, as she felt the warm scale around her neck.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Satsuki shook her friend softly. "Come. They wouldn't tell me what was going on and I'm REALLY curious. COME ON!!!!!!!" she said with the impatience that her bloodline carried.  
  
Chihiro rose, and slowly got dressed in her favourite kimono, a silky dark blue, with silver flowers patterning the obi (belt) and lining on the loose fitting sleeves and hem. She left her hair loose and flowing, though Satsuki forced her to comb it. Satsuki led the way out of the room, Chihiro quietly keeping pace behind her.  
  
Nile let them in. She herself was in her demon form, with a black kimono and olive green obi on. Her hair was pulled back into a soft knot. For once, she was not smiling her cheerful, happy go lucky grin.  
  
Mei sat on the bed, dressed in her normal clothes. Chihiro did a double take, remembering her first trip home from this world. She looked behind her, at Satsuki, and found she too, was wearing her mortal clothes. (AN For those who don't know, you can't travel back to the human world with spirit clothes on.) Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, as she realized the significance of this. She bowed her head. "I understand."  
  
Haku furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, and then it stuck him too. "You're leaving. Today."  
  
Mei nodded. "We have to. With the death of Kimiko, we must leave. Though she seemed cruel, she was protecting us from less gentle spirits. If we wait any longer, our lives will be at stake. The protection of this bathhouse was under the protection of the youngest female in each generation. Yu-baba, Zeniba being her older sister, Kimiko, with Lin being older."  
  
Haku drew a shuddered breath, and stood up. He crossed to the window, and looked out, arms crossed. Mei stood up from her oak chair. "Everyone will go through at different times. Sis, you first."  
  
Satsuki grinned in helpless excitement.  
  
"Then you Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro bent her head.  
  
"And then me. You have an hour for final goodbyes. Don't bother saying goodbye to Nile, she can travel between worlds, so there's no point."  
  
Nile pouted. "That was supposed to be a surprise!!"  
  
Mei shrugged. "Haku, I'd like to speak with you privately. All right, everyone...GO!!!!!"  
  
Everyone else left as Mei and Haku stayed in the room.  
  
Satsuki went straight for Totoro. She ran up to him, as though she was twelve again, and gave him a huge hug. "Will you visit?" Totoro growled assent. "Oh TOTORO!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chihiro wandered down through the halls, towards the room in which Lin and Akanboo were sure to be.  
  
She slowly pushed open the door, and admitted herself. "Lin?" she said quietly. Lin appeared from behind the door, and gave Chihiro a huge hug. "I HEARD!!!!!! I can't believe you're LEAVING! That this is it! The two women sat and cried, and talked about the good times they had shared. Akanboo came in half an hour later, and crushed Chihiro in a bone-breaking hug. (Figuratively, not literally!) More tears were shed, and another ten minutes spent, talking. Finally Chihiro stood. "I'll visit your sister, then tell Nile what she told me, all right?" Chihiro managed a smile, albeit a watery one. "GOODBYE MY FRIENDS!!!" One last hug was shared. Lin smiled. "We will meet again. I see it."  
  
But whether they do or not is a different story.  
  
Chihiro ran down to the pigpen. "I promise you'll be free, someday." She whispered as she fed them.  
  
Chihiro left, and took a deep breath. She quickly went down to the boiler master and Dustbunnies, and said her goodbyes to them, taking up another five minutes time. (It was a rather odd feeling, being hugged by six arms)  
  
A rather sooty Chihiro slowly climbed her way down the hill. Her time was up. She had changed into her jean skirt and poppy red T-shirt, along with brown sandals. The V-neck of her shirt revealed the shining scale hung around her neck. She had done her hair up in the style she had used when she was younger. She carried a dark red and gold patterned fan.  
  
Chihiro was late. She could see the other waiting for her, and ran to meet then. Satsuki was waiting patiently. "FINALLY!!!!!!"  
  
Chihiro shrugged sadly. "Sorry."  
  
Nile nodded. "It's time. Go. And don't look back."  
  
Satsuki grinned at her best friend. "Meet 'cha at the big tree by the front of my house, 'k?"  
  
Chihiro nodded.  
  
"See ya on the far side!"  
  
And with that she was off, dashing through the plains of green grass, hopping over stones across the stream, and to the gate.  
  
"BYE!!!!!!!!" shouted Nile after her. Satsuki raised her hand to show she heard, but did not turn. She slowly walked though the portal.  
  
"Pity she wont remember." Murmured Mei.  
  
"Oh, but she will."  
  
"What?!!?" exclaimed Mei.  
  
Nile grinned a VERY reptilian smile. "Everyone will remember this time. Chihiro broke that spell the first time she remembered something of this world in another."  
  
Chihiro sighed. "Oh joy." She muttered. Nile burst out laughing. Five minutes later she was wiping away tears of mirth, having just almost choked. "THAT was SO FUNNY!!!!!!" Everyone raised his or her eyebrows. "What's so funny?" questioned Mei, laughing with the contagious laughter. Soon, everyone had broken out in fits of laughter. Nile and actually collapsed on the ground as she fought for breath.  
  
Chihiro blinked.  
  
(Do not own this saying. One of my friends does.)  
  
"I'm NOT WEIRD!!!!!" protested Nile.  
  
Five minutes, and a lot of laughing later, it was time.  
  
"Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro turned, tormented, to face Haku. "Goodbye." She turned away, the pain overwhelming her. She spoke facing away from him. "Goodbye, my..." she choked on her tears. She hung her head. "There are no words to..." she stopped, unable to swallow past the knot that was in her throat.  
  
Tears slid down her cheeks as she began her journey, down the grassy plain. She fought herself as she tried to look back. She clenched her fists in the effort.  
  
***  
  
Satsuki emerged on the other side. She ran up the track, up the main road towards her house. She stopped for breath, panting.  
  
Suddenly a grip fell on her shoulders. Satsuki turned and screamed. She was whirled around to face a boy with a shock of nut brown (common hair colour) hair, and blue eyes, with dark circles underneath. "Satsuki! Where were you!" he ran his hand through his hair, making it stand on end messily, leaving the other grasping her shoulder.  
  
"KANTA!!!!!!"  
  
Kanta looked extremely relieved. Satsuki looked at her childhood friend. "What's going.."  
  
"There's a search party out. You've been gone for SEVEN days! Did you REALIZE THAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Satsuki looked at him quizzically. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Spread out, looking for you."  
  
Satsuki decided this scene was too tense. "You weren't worried about me, were you?" she asked, teasingly. Kanta rolled his eyes. "Whatever worry I had has miraculously disappeared." He commented wryly. Satsuki grinned.  
  
Kanta snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah!" He raised his voice. "I'VE FOUND SATSUKI!!!!!!"  
  
A bunch of people ran over, including Satsuki's father, who looked oddly at Satsuki and Kanta, then swept his daughter into a hug. "Where's Mei and Chihiro. Satsuki winced, then replied gently. "I should explain. I will after."  
  
***  
  
Chihiro came through sobbing. It was all over. She would never see him ever again. EVER. The scale on her neck shone in the pale light of the midday, shining through the foliage. Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut as she walked. "I'm not upset." She muttered lifelessly. A blatant lie.  
  
Tears streaking down her cheeks, she slowly walked the path to Satsuki's house. She felt, torn, almost. Almost as if all of her wasn't there. She walked up. "Satsuki." She called. "Kanta!" Satsuki and Kanta ran over. The latter looked at her necklace. "Where di you get that?"  
  
Chihiro choked on tears.  
  
Satsuki comforted Chihiro, and understood completely.  
  
Satsuki's father rushed up. "Chihiro, we called your parents." (They don't live in the same house anymore, obviously) "You'd better call them to tell them you are okay." Kanta shuffled in his pocket, found a pen, a gum wrapper, a picture, and a cellphone. "Here."  
  
Satsuki picked up the picture, trying to see the face of the person in the yellow kimono but Kanta snatched it out of her hand, flushing. "Give it." He said gruffly.  
  
Chihiro called her parents, confirmed she was alright, and hung up.  
  
Satsuki's father came over. "Where's Mei?"  
  
"Remember Totoro?"  
  
Satsuki went on about the story in detail, telling that Mei was half spirit now. "She can visit, but she lives there now."  
  
Chihiro raised her head, and spoke in the depths of her misery. "But...three had to cross, or else we wouldn't have made it. Who's the third?" she said dully.  
  
A fake cough came from behind Chihiro. She turned to stare into emerald green eyes, at the soft black hair falling softly past the person's ears. And the eyes, so familiar, so knowing, so friendly...  
  
"Me."  
  
Chihiro threw herself at the character, hugging him fiercely, unbelievingly. "HAKU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Haku rested his chin on her hair. "I got bored on the other side. So I came here."  
  
Chihiro smiled as tears of happiness trickled out of the corner of her eyes. "I..felt alone."  
  
Haku hugged her tighter. "You won't be, anymore."  
  
Mei's father tensed. "My...twelve year old daughter...spirited away?"  
  
"Spirited again." Satsuki corrected gently. "She went with Totoro once, remember? When she was five? She trailed the younger Totoro and found another pathway to the other world. Under the tree."  
  
Mei's father sunk his face in his hands.  
  
Chihiro came over and rested a soft hand on his shoulder. "Mei will visit. But she's needed there. She keeps everyone safe." She suddenly split a grin. "Don't worry. She'll be back to watch her anime."  
  
Mei's father smiled weakly. "Every Friday from 10:00 TO 11:00 PM." Satsuki raised her eyebrows.  
  
He sunk his head in his hands. "But she's so young. Almost thirteen. That's not near old enough..."  
  
"She's fine."  
  
Haku came over. The father looked up. "Who are you?" he said, tormented.  
  
"I'm a friend of Mei and Satsuki's. I talked to Mei before she left. She gave me this." He held out a CD. "She said something on it." He screwed up his face. "Called it 'recording'..."  
  
Chihiro shook her head. Training a modern Haku was going to take a while.  
  
She sighed, and grasped his hand. "Come on, let's go to my house."  
  
As they walked, a swarm of black dusty soot took flight, and followed them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! My gratitude and thanks.  
  
Look out for: Recalling of the Spirit, coming soon. 


	16. Recalling The Spirit: A new Beginning

RECALLING THE SPIRIT  
  
By Jo-chan-ANIME  
  
HI! To both readers new and old!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Miyazaki characters. I do, however own (so far): Tamiko and Yuki.  
  
CHAPTER #1  
  
"MOM!!!!! BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tamiko raised herself to her full height, and glared at her mother, who ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Tamiko, not right now, please."  
  
"You SAID!!!!!! You said that I could go over to Yuki's house tonight! And then you suddenly SWITCHED your MIND!!!!!!"  
  
"Tamiko, things cropped up."  
  
"OH YEAH!!!!!!!! So YOU'VE got a meeting. So then I can't GO?"  
  
Now, you must understand that Tamiko's mother had endured ten minutes of this.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!! NO! YOU CAN NOT GO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tamiko spluttered angrily. "Fine! I'm going to Yuki's NOW then, because I won't be seeing her later!." She fumed, storming out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
A man with chin length black hair pulled back into a ponytail, sharp features, and bright almond shaped green eyes, entered the room, and came over to sit beside the rather hassled looking woman.  
  
"Chihiro, you survived!" he said, his green eyes sparkling with laughter, while keeping his face smooth.  
  
"Ha. Ha." Chihiro, now age thirty-seven, said wryly. She rubbed her temples. "Jeez, that kid will be the death of me."  
  
She looked up at the man before her. "Haku, do you ever ask yourself if we made the right decision?"  
  
They both looked at each other, without seeing what they were looking at. They were both thinking back...  
  
...A Chihiro in her mid-twenties, was inside, curled up with a book entitled 'Spirited Again'. One she herself had written, but never published. (A/N. Chihiro's age is NOT my age! Chihiro is NOT Jo-chan- ANIME!). Haku was outside with their four year old daughter, Tamiko. Haku was dozing in the summer sun, whilst Tamiko ran around like there was no tomorrow, laughing and shouting.  
  
Something interrupted Chihiro's reading. It was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
Chihiro put the book down hurriedly, and pulled open the back door.  
  
The sight she saw before her was both wonderful and terrible.  
  
Tamiko stood erect, glowing with an eerie light. She held out her arms out beside her, palms up, almost in a calm gesture. Her eyes were closed, and she swayed slightly from side to side, murmuring in a language of growls and snaps that Chihiro couldn't comprehend.  
  
But that wasn't the worst of it.  
  
Around her snaked dragons. Some flew above her head, while others (the smaller ones) wound around her arms and legs.  
  
Haku was still half asleep in his chair.  
  
"Ryu." Chihiro whispered, knowing while the neighbours would not understand the word she was saying, one person who could help her certainly could.  
  
"RYU!!!!!!" she screamed in sudden terror as a small red scaled dragon wound itself loosely around her girl's throat.  
  
The spirit word for 'dragon' awoke something in Haku. Or maybe it was just the terror in the oh-so-familiar voice. He sat bolt upright, saw the scene in a minute, and, grabbing Tamiko by the hand, rushed her inside.  
  
"But DADDY! I wanna play with..um..um...um...um...UM..."she said, in a child's way of trying to remember something. "My friends! Daddy, let me go!" The little girl cocked her head at her father, who had sunk into a chair. Haku had lost his spirit form six years ago, (how I won't say. If you are curious, read the prequel to this story, Spirited Again) and though he would make the same choice if he had another chance, it still pained him to no longer be a spirit.  
  
"The dragons said to say they miss you flying with them."  
  
Chihiro gaped. "You..you SPOKE with them?" She knew even Haku couldn't speak with full dragons. Could NEVER speak with...  
  
Haku and Chihiro exchanged glances. "Tamiko." Said Chihiro sharply, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders. She hated to lie, but she HAD to. "Tamiko, you were out in the sun too long. You're seeing things that aren't real. Go up to your room and rest. Forget about this."  
  
Tamiko looked confused to the point of tears, and upset that her playmates didn't exist, but she did as she was bade to.  
  
...  
  
"What's done is done." muttered Haku.  
  
Chihiro didn't answer. She was too busy staring in horror at the fear compelling hooded figure standing cruelly in the suddenly dark room. The creature hissed.  
  
"Come."  
  
Chihiro screamed.  
  
+++  
  
"Hadn't you better be getting home?" Yuki questioned her friend. Tamiko crunched through the fall leaves. "Yeah I guess." She replied, her good humour gone. "Tell Satsuki and Kanta," Tamiko was referring to her best friend's parents "I said hi." She finished, and turned down the lane to her house.  
  
As she approached the house, she shivered. There was something...wrong. It was quiet.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
She creaked open the oak door, and peered into the darkness. ~That's funny,~ she thought. ~It's five thirty, in the fall.~ She looked outside. True enough, the sun was still spreading it's slowly dimming rays across the sky. But..none was coming through the windows.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" she said nervously. No reply.  
  
"MOM! DAD!"  
  
They were gone.  
  
"But where? How?"  
  
Like a beacon, something shone at her feet, with it's own light. Tamiko picked it up by the golden chain that went through the pendant.  
  
It appeared to be a scale. But not a fish scale. It was too large, too thick, too...beautiful, to be a fish's. Tamiko shuddered. This was getting creepy...  
  
As though controlled, she reached out to brush her fingers on the pendant.  
  
A flash of brilliant light shone, enveloping and blinding the fifteen year old girl.  
  
She stumbled and fell, grazing herself on the grassy dirt. She groaned as she recalled what her mother would say.  
  
Then she did a double take. Grass? Dirt?  
  
As her vision cleared she looked around her. There was a huge blue lake on one side and a grassy plain on the other.  
  
"Buiochas le Dia!!!"  
  
Tamiko turned wildly at the sound of the voice. Directly behind her stood a boy, maybe a year or so older than her. He had a shock of auburn hair, and oriental green eyes. She backed up, her fists, raised, though her instinct told her to run. "Who are you?" she demanded, trying to quell the shaking in her voice.  
  
The boy frowned, as though trying to place something. "English?"  
  
"What language did you just say?" she shot back. The boy looked confused. "FIRST thing you said!"  
  
"Old Irish."  
  
Irish. That would explain for the hair colour. But...  
  
"What's an Irish person doing in Japan!"  
  
He took a step forward. "I can explain..."  
  
Tamiko stepped back...  
  
And fell into the river.  
  
She fought her way towards the surface, kicking off her heavy boots to make herself lighter. ~WHY DIDN'T I TAKE SWIMMING LESSONS LIKE MOM WANTED ME TO!!!~ she thought violently, thrashing upwards.  
  
The cold of the water was overcoming her: her limbs were beginning to go numb. She struggled out of her coat, making her even lighter, but it didn't improve anything.  
  
Closing her eyes, she thought of her mother and father, of Yuki. The last of her breath expired.  
  
~HELP!!!~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, there's my first chapter. The next will be up soon. Each time I will put translations for words in other languages I use.  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Buiochas le Dia: (Old Irish) Thank god!  
  
This is, as I might have mentioned earlier, a sequel. It is not necessary to read the prequel however, to get this story. Things from the prequel DO come in this story, but will be explained for those without the insight of the prequel. If you are interested in the prequel, it is called Spirited Again, and deals with Chihiro and Haku, and Chihiro's second adventure in the spirit word. It has MAJOR plot twists, and my favourite story I've done so far.  
  
This story (Recalling the Spirit) will have humour, but most often my first chapters don't, just so they can get the story off the ground.  
  
Yes, I know, evil cliff hanger.  
  
Will update soon!  
  
~Jose~ 


	17. Out of The Frying Pan and into the Fire

Recalling the Spirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Miyazaki characters. I only own, (so far) Yuki, The Mysterious Hooded Character, Tamiko, and Akira (and all original Spirited again characters). I also do not own any Irish myths or anything.  
  
Chapter #2  
  
Tamiko sunk beneath the icy water. ~Help!~ she cried weakly, mentally. The water swirled around her. She had had nightmares of this, drowning. Her chief fear. She drifted, spiralling downwards, lifting up on ghostly looking hand towards the surface. She knew she was doomed. She gave up the will to life, and just drifted there, loosing consciousness.  
  
Tamiko felt a splash in the water behind her, but paid it no attention. She was too far gone. She was going to die...  
  
Strong arms lifted her up, towards the surface. As her head broke through the water, she gulped in a gasp of air, hardly believing it. How did she...?  
  
She was slowly carried towards shore. She weakly crawled up the stone stairs, and lay on the grassy plain gasping for breath. She was extremely cold; her whole body shook. But that didn't seem too important now. SHE WAS ALIVE!  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
A blurred face, with wet matted hair, came into her vision. Hands trembling, she wiped her eyes of water, and looked up at the person who had spooked her out earlier.  
  
"Yeah." She croaked.  
  
The auburn haired boy nodded, then briskly went about setting up a fire. The sun was to set soon, as the rays lost their vigour.  
  
Tamiko sat up, shaking from the cold. Her nails and lips were blue, her teeth chattered. She drew herself up by the fire. "So. Who are you?"  
  
The boy looked up at her, concerned. "You're cold. Here." He said, tossing her his jacket, which he had left on shore, while jumping into the lake.  
  
"Thanks." She then raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Don't try to sidetrack me. I'm stubborn. Who are you?"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, a trace of a knowing smile on his lips. "I'm Akira."  
  
The girl opened her mouth again. Akira cut in swiftly. "I know. I'm part Irish, part Japanese. My mother, she was Irish, she..." he stopped painfully, unwilling to share this with a new acquaintance. Tamiko heard the sadness in his voice, and intervened. "I'm Tamiko. Great to meet you and all that, but where are we?" she questioned, looking around.  
  
"Looks like..." Akira shook his head unbelievingly. "Like a sidhe (pronounced shee) mound."  
  
"A she? Is this like a woman cult thing?"  
  
Akira looked at her, confused, and than laughed. Tamiko raised her eyebrows. "What?" she demanded.  
  
Akira wiped his eyes. He forced out his reply in between gasps. "Sidhe means," he broke out laughing again.  
  
Tamiko looked VERY confused. "It must be a culture thing."  
  
She shook her head in disgust. Her parents were gone. She had to find out why. She didn't need help. She couldn't trust anyone, anyway. She stood up in one graceful, swift movement, and took off his jacket. "Thank you." She said coldly, and walked off. Knowing, deep in her heart, that she was being stubborn. Too stubborn.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chihiro awoke, moaning. "What..." she asked blurrily, as she looked around.  
  
Then the recent events struck her.  
  
She looked around at her surroundings. She took in the dark closet, the overturned desk, the crumpled up pieces of paper. "The...the office...?" she said, disbelievingly, groggily. She attempted to stand, but collapsed, too frail to move.  
  
Sudden clarity sprang upon her. She whirled her head. She thought she would never see this place again! But, something was wrong, twisted. "MEI!" she looked for her friend of old. Something was..wrong. It was like, so long ago, when she and Haku had...  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened, and she struggled forcefully against the emotional and physical bonds. "HAKU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sun sent its final pink rays spreading across the sky...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Tamiko walked up the wooden steps, through a deserted market, and to an odd bridge. It was guarded on the other end by a frog-like stone, resting on the grass.  
  
She sneezed. ~Stupid water.~ she sniffled mentally. She began to shake. ~So...cold...~  
  
Suddenly, lights from the so-called 'abandoned' buildings, shone brightly.  
  
Tamiko looked around, confused. "What's going...?"  
  
Shadows formed and moved, going from market to market, moving soundlessly. Instinct took over Tamiko, and she wildly threw herself into a dark corner, eyes wide, as she looked around her. Suddenly, a hand laid itself on her shoulder...  
  
Tamiko froze, stifled a scream, and turned...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OOOOO! EVIL Cliff hanger. I know the chapters are short as of now, but they will be getting longer. It's like I said before, it's HARD getting a story off the ground! If you've read Spirited Again, you will notice the chapters start short, then get longer... and LONGER...  
  
That will happen eventually in this story to. Very soon, in fact.  
  
DICTIONARY  
  
Sidhe (Old Irish): Faerie  
  
Old Irish is barely ever spoken anymore, in Ireland. Most speak English. Makes you wonder how Akira learned it... 


	18. Fear of the Unknown

Recalling the Spirit  
  
Responses to Reviews (I DON'T know how I find time for this anymore...)  
  
Porifra: Hey! Don't worry about it! It's only natural to worry a bit more about Chihiro and Haku, then Tamiko at the moment. Reason being that you've read two chapters on a completely new character, and haven't come to know her and worry about her, whereas you've read fifteen chapters about pre- made characters, who I UTTURLY developed. OH! Did you know that: the hooded woman in this story is mentioned in the last one? Kimiko (aww, I still feel sad when I think of her!) says that a hooded woman handed her the poison for Nile's parents. Keep on reading!  
  
Aiko-chan: Oh, It isn't FINISHED YET! I'm sorry if you thought it did! Sorry, sorry! Glad to hear you loved it!  
  
FuzzyFanFicFreak: BWAH! Okay then...  
  
Glad you like it so far! Thanks for your support!  
  
RiotGirl22: Hi! Oh, when talk about bread fails, I find turnips interesting. You know TBPeppy? Good for you. Yeah, so far I'm at least eight or nine chapters in front of her. Tell her I updated again.  
  
Aharah Musici: Trust me, the dragons will come in. In a plot twist. WEE! I LOVE being a hard to read author! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Attaintity: Is it really? Thank you SO much for saying so!  
  
If anyone has ways I can improve my story, put it in a review. I could always use constructive criticism.  
  
This story might be a bit darker then the last. Recalling the Spirit Chapter #3  
  
Haku's eyes opened, and winded at the sound of Chihiro's voice, coming from far away. He looked around, finding himself alone, in a deserted room. He raised his head, painfully, to look at the thousands and thousands of drawers. His jaw dropped when he realized where he was. ~The...bath house?~  
  
But something was wrong..twisted. The normally cheerful place was now in destruction. There were no Dustbunnies. No Kamanji.  
  
He looked down in horror. Smears of coal streaked the floor. .  
  
~Murder!~ Haku thought, sadly.  
  
He looked around wildly. Where was Chihiro? He had to get to her...  
  
He hobbled towards the door, and was just outside the passage, when he heard a woman's voice, devoid of emotion. ~Not so fast.~  
  
Haku sunk to the floor, in pain. He welcomed the darkness that sought to give him peace...  
  
+++  
  
Chihiro bolted upright. "HAKU!!!!!" she screamed. She could feel him fading, feel him sink beneath the shadowed waves.  
  
She closed her eyes. She was not ready for this. She had gone into death twice herself, during her own life. One was by force, and the other to save Haku. To do it now, to save Haku, might have a heavy price...  
  
Without pausing to think, she threw herself into the shadows...  
  
+++  
  
Tamiko startled, freezing as she felt the touch on her shoulder. The slowly turned...  
  
...and found herself face to face with a immense horned shadow, made purely of darkness, of nothingness. It was a hole in reality. (It's not No-face by the way.) Something that would hunt and eat prey, forever hungry, always unthinking.  
  
And it wanted her.  
  
Tamiko screamed, and suddenly, she felt this odd, rippling sensation along her body, like the scales of a snake.  
  
Her eyes blazed with a fire, the like of which you only ever see once or twice in your life. And yet, they didn't show her...essence. Her emotions. What made Tamiko, Tamiko. All it showed was...power.  
  
She growled a challenge at the beast, who in turn backed away. It was not prepared for this. It turned and was gone.  
  
+++++  
  
Akira stood up, and stamped on the last spark of the fire. He had been restless for quite some time now, gathering up his soggy sweater, and removing all proof that he was ever there. While working, he looked up at the sky and found it completely dark.  
  
There was no time left.  
  
Grabbing his damp shirt, he ran from the clearing, knowing he would be easily spotted if he stayed.  
  
"By what?" he muttered under his breath, dashing past trees, obviously displeased and confused by the whole turn of events.  
  
He had been canoeing on a larger river earlier that day, and had accidently struck a rock that had been covered by an inch of the murky water. In his struggle to bail the water and plug the hole, he had capsized the boat, and had been dumped rather unceremoniously into the river. He had managed to grab a piece of large wood floating by, since his canoe had been washed away past his reach, and used it to get to shore. Once he had got there, he found an abandoned theme park, and nothing more. He had thought himself alone, stranded. Thus he was relieved to see someone else on the land. For some reason the girl hadn't trusted him, and had toppled into the river, while trying to back away from him.  
  
~Which was rather stupid~ Akira snorted, as he ran, his thoughts wandering. ~Because of that one little fact. She CAN'T SWIM!~  
  
He had fished her out, and she had been relieved, and had talked with him for a while. But then she decided out of the blue to rudely leave.  
  
~Snooty little thing~ He rolled his eyes.  
  
He could hear noises, faint, and far away, but definitely on his trail. He ran his fingers through his hair, and continued running. ~What I could really use,~ he groaned ~Is a bit of luck!~  
  
++++  
  
The 'snooty little thing' took an unsteady step forward, teetering. Her eyes cleared, and returned to their normal nut-brown hue. Her stomach reeled. She leaned heavily on the wall, breathing hard. ~What just...happened?~ She was scared. For a moment, she hadn't been...herself, just some stranger. The word shot into a prism of colour as tears filled her eyes. She tilted her head upward, as to not cry.  
  
Instead she silently sobbed, shoulders shaking, for a moment. Then she gained control of herself.  
  
~Alright,~ she scorned herself mentally. ~That's not going to get you ANYWHERE~  
  
She pushed herself off the wall, and looked around. She had a couple of choices. She could:  
  
1. Stay where she was.  
  
2. Leave and find someone to help her.  
  
She frowned on the first idea, and put it out if mind. It would leave her open for an attack from another of those...things, and it wouldn't get her any closer to finding her parents. That left her with number two. Normally, Tamiko would act solitarily, and much preferred it that way, but she so obviously needed help.  
  
But the question was, where would she find it? Tamiko shrugged. ~I'll just pick a path, and hope I meet up with someone.~  
  
She picked a dirt road and began walking, the little pieces of stone crunching under her bare feet, as she had kicked off her shoes when she was drowning, and rarely wore socks.  
  
A crunch emitted from the forest on her left, scaring her. Pale, she stood her ground, wide eyes watching, trembling hands curled into fists.  
  
Something was coming.  
  
+++++  
  
Hi! Sorry I took so long. I have been really busy.  
  
Season's greetings!  
  
~Jo-chan~ 


	19. Clashing Personalities

Recalling the Spirit  
  
Okay, I'm doing a couple of responses to reviews that I think need commenting on. The rest I will do later. YOUR REVIEWS ARE NOT ANY LESS IMPORTANT! There are just a couple I am itching to answer.  
  
Mysticwolfguardian: HEY! You're back! YAY! Just ignore the person who flamed your story. They're just doing that to hurt you. I'm REALLY glad you like my story! I mean REALLY glad!  
  
porifra: *sigh* Other then the Chihiro going to the death thing, is it okay? ^________^  
  
Aharah Musici: YAY!!! You get an AWARD! You are the first constructive review I have had! Thank you for the advice. From now on, each chapter will focus on one of the two major groups: (Chihiro and Haku) and (Tamiko and Akira). TWO PLOT LINES! Now the story will be more detailed and less brief. Thanks again!  
  
+++  
  
Tamiko stood still, frozen like a deer in headlights. Her mind told her to run, but her feet were planted. The sounds were coming closer now, and her hands began to shake.  
  
Something was coming.  
  
Closer...  
  
...closer...  
  
....closer...  
  
"AHH..mmmgh." Tamiko screamed, but it was cut short by a hand across her mouth.  
  
"Quiet!" snarled a voice.  
  
Tamiko's eyes lit with rage, and she bit hard into the hand, at the same time elbowing the person in the stomach...hard.  
  
The hand released her, and a muffled 'poof' was heard as the person fell back, winded.  
  
Tamiko turned around, fists in position, to look at her opponent. One of her eyebrows raised, and she dropped her fists.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Me." Akira replied crossly, rubbing where she had hit him. "What was that for?"  
  
"You snuck up on me!"  
  
"I didn't even know it was you!"  
  
"Oh, so you were just in the woods, running like there was no tomorrow, for no reason whatsoever?"  
  
"There was to a reason!"  
  
"Oh YEAH?!?"  
  
They were fighting so loudly, they could not hear the approaching sounds.  
  
"WHAT'S THE REASON THEN!?!" shouted Tamiko, who didn't particularly enjoy being snuck up on, if you couldn't tell.  
  
Akira opened his mouth to bring up a sharp response, but stopped. Something had just crashed through the trees.  
  
"There's your reason."  
  
"WHERE' S SEN? I WANT SEN!" the massive blob demanded. It stood twelve feet high, and, to Tamiko, looked rather harmless.  
  
Tamiko turned to Akira. "Sen?" she questioned. It stirred a memory... Akira shrugged, but still looked horrified. Tamiko rolled her eyes. "What are you afraid of? It's a blob!"  
  
Akira pointed at the stirring lumps in the thing's body. They looked suspiciously shaped, almost like...  
  
Tamiko was at a loss for words. "It...eats..."  
  
Akira swallowed, and began backing up. "Come on!" he hissed at the girl in front of him. But her eyes narrowed, and she aimed a punch at the thing's stomach. Instead of meeting solid flesh, it was almost like...a jelly-like substance. Tamiko withdrew her hand quickly, and took a few steps back, feeling nauseous.  
  
~Stubborn girl.~ Akira would have rolled his eyes, were they in a better situation. If she had only WAITED, he could have told her he had tried that already. He didn't really like this girl, but apparently she was the only human around, and, unfortunately, he needed her help.  
  
Tamiko was thinking along the same lines. ~This STINKS!~  
  
She glared up at the thing, and gasped at what she saw. Resting on the...the...thing's body, was a mask.  
  
She had seen that mask before. In her mother's book! The one she had written, and read to Tamiko when she was younger. The one Tamiko had loved, and begged for every night. Her mother had named it 'No-Face', and it had always given her the chills. "No...way.."  
  
She backed up further, beside Akira, and groaned.  
  
How, in the book, did Sen, her childhood hero, defeat this thing?  
  
No-face reached out, and grabbed Tamiko, picking her up. THAT snapped her into reality.  
  
She began to burn with a raging fire, twisting and turning inside of her. "You've gone to FAR!" she ended in a roar. Fire leapt from her whole body, and burned the ting, forcing it to let go.  
  
She fell to the ground hard, wincing as she felt something, most likely a rock, jab deep into her arm, through the long sleeve T-shirt she wore. She could feel the stickiness of blood already, and stood up.  
  
"NOW we run!" she shouted at the boy behind her. Together they left the scene in a hurry.  
  
"Great help you were." spouted Tamiko, after they had stopped in a grove.  
  
"I never ASKED for your help, if you think back, if, in fact, you think at all! How STUPID could you be? Punching gel!"  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk! You were just STANDING there!"  
  
"Only because I'm not stupid enough to attack something that would eat me whole! Stupid girl!"  
  
"I HAVE a name you know?"  
  
"Oh yeah? You couldn't even think enough to tell me it!"  
  
"TAMIKO! Do you think your puny mind can understand that?"  
  
Akira raised his hands. "I TOLD you mine? Can you remember it?"  
  
Tamiko smiled smugly. "Akira!"  
  
Akira stood up. "You DO have a brain!"  
  
Tamiko rolled her eyes, and smiled. "You know we've known each other for about an hour and already we're at each other's throats?"  
  
Akira snorted. "Probably because our personalities clash so badly."  
  
"Hey, I'm not fighting all night, I'm going to sleep!"  
  
And with great poise, Tamiko lay down, and turned her back to Akira, making a perfect dramatic moment. "Discussion over."  
  
Which was rather spoiled by the rock digging into her back. She sat up abruptly. "Stupid rock." She grumbled, as Akira chuckled.  
  
She tossed it, and winced as pain lanced up her arm from the wound.  
  
Even in the dark, Akira caught the expression. "You okay?"  
  
Tamiko slowly lowered her arm, gave herself a minute to calm herself, and growled. "I'm fine...Akira." she added mockingly. She heard him laugh quietly.  
  
She smiled to herself, thinking she had put on a rather good performance. "Why are you worried?" she adding triumphantly, turning slowly for maximum effect, so she could get him mad.  
  
He was fast asleep.  
  
~I can NOT believe this!~ Tamiko thought to herself. ~I'd probably be better off by myself then with this...'Akira'.  
  
+++  
  
For some reason I'm GOOD at writing fights. Don't know WHY...  
  
Imput please!  
  
THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! MORE RESPONSES NEXT TIME!  
  
~JO-chan~ 


	20. Over Bridge, Under Scrutiny

RECALLING THE SPIRIT  
  
Chapter #5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Nile, Akira, Tamiko, Tamiko's friend (forget her name), Umiko, Kimiko, Masako and, my favourite original character...NILE!  
  
Responses To Reviews:  
  
Porifra: There is a difference between someone dying and someone going INTO death. What did No-Face eat (more to the point, WHO did No-Face eat)? You'll find out soon enough. My fights are good? Thank you! I was worried about that, to tell the truth. Did I put No-Face in because of you? Well, ever since I couldn't find a place for him (her? It?) in Spirited again, I've always had it in the back of my mind. You just brought the idea to hand. No-face is submerged in the story now! Hmm, good scene Idea. Of course, I'll have to alter it a bit, to make it my own, and I'm afraid I'm no good with waterfalls. I'll try my best though. (Like I did with chapter #6) I'll use it in the next chapter. Hey. Have you read any stories by Tamora Pierce? I've read pretty much all of them. Nobody I know reads her books! Send me another long review! I LIKE long reviews!  
  
Aharah Musici: That's really nice of you to say that. THANKS!  
  
Mysticwolfguardian: HI! NICE REVIEW! Thank you! I'm glad you are feeling better! You really think you can learn from ME? T__T  
  
wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari- 'Kinda mysterious ways' that's my style of writing all right. ^_____^  
  
CHAPTER #5  
  
Tamiko slowly awakened with the sun in her eyes.  
  
~Great. I forgot to shut the blinds.~  
  
She moaned, turning, automatically reaching down to pull up her blankets up to her ears...  
  
And grabbed air.  
  
She sat up, blinking, to see trees, TALL trees, gently waving in the summer wind.  
  
She looked around, the ribbon she used to tie back her long, raven black hair slipping off, leaving Tamiko's hair to be wild and free...  
  
"And knotted." She muttered under her breath. As she moved her right arm to pick the ribbon up, pain shot up it, causing Tamiko to grit her teeth and wince. Everything came back to her in a flash. As she slowly finger combed her hair, and tied it into a ponytail, she looked over at the other side of what had served as a small fire pit.  
  
She grinned mischievously as she looked upon the sleeping boy. Payback...  
  
Now how to go about it?  
  
Tamiko walked softly, bare feet making no sound on the earth, one arm dangling painfully at her side. She bent over, close to Akira's ear. She took a gentle breath in...  
  
"WHERE'S SEN! I WANT SEN!!!!!"  
  
Akira bolted up, yelling. He looked around wildly, and, seeing no huge towing No-face, glared at the girl, who was now in fits of laughter.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!!!!!"  
  
Tamiko gasped, "I'm sorry! That was just so FUNNY!"  
  
Akira glared. "To YOU maybe!"  
  
Tamiko, who was rather giddy, bared her teeth. "GRR!"  
  
Akira sat down on a convenient log, and poked at the ashes of the fire. "How did you do that?"  
  
Tamiko suddenly turned solemn. She sat down on the log farthest away from him. "Do what?" she said suspiciously.  
  
"With that blob..."  
  
Tamiko understood exactly what he meant. She felt bewildered, defensive, and ANGRY.  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO OR WHAT I AM ANYMORE! IT JUST HAPPENS!!!! YESTERDAY AFTERNOON, I WAS OUT WITH MY FRIEND, LEADING A NORMAL LIFE, THEN MY PARENTS...."  
  
She trailed off. Akira filled in bitterly, "Disappeared?"  
  
For a moment, curiosity outweighed anger. "How did you...?"  
  
Akira stood up suddenly. "Come on! We'd better go."  
  
He grabbed his sweater, and began to walk out of the clearing. Tamiko suddenly felt horrible. "Akira! Wait! I..." She drifted off.  
  
She had to run to catch up with him, the jarring movement hurting her arm.  
  
After a while, she ventured to talk. "Um, where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere." His voice was flat.  
  
Tamiko rolled her eyes. "Don't you KNOW where you're going?"  
  
+++  
  
"Don't you KNOW where you're going?"  
  
Akira curled his hands into fists. He couldn't take anymore of this...  
  
"FINE! IF YOU'RE SO UNSURE, JUST LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!!! I'M TIRED OF THIS, AND OF YOU! IF YOU'D RATHER BE BY YOURSELF, GO! WHY DO YOU STAY!?!  
  
Tamiko opened her mouth to shout an angry retort, and thought better of it.  
  
Akira looked at her, fuming as they walked, so see her lower her head.  
  
"Because I...I need your help."  
  
+++++  
  
There. Finally. She had admitted it, not only to him, but to herself as well. She clenched her fists, trying to hold on to her anger. She COULDN'T do this alone. She DESPERATLY needed help, and Akira obviously didn't take kindly to the idea of them traveling together...  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Tamiko raised her head, getting that odd confusing feeling you get when you just KNOW what somebody's going to say next, and then they go and say something COMPLETELY different. This tends to get people off track.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"It's not like I've got anything better to do."  
  
Tamiko gaped. "Do you have and alternate personality or something?"  
  
Akira snorted. "Thanks."  
  
Tamiko smiled, not really paying attention. She let her mind wander and focused on sounds she could hear, trying to define them.  
  
...water...  
  
...birds...  
  
...a tra-  
  
SMACK!  
  
Tamiko stepped back, rubbing her sore forehead. She looked at Akira. "You could have WARNED me!" she said wryly.  
  
"Of what?" he replied, innocently.  
  
"The TREE!"  
  
"What tree?"  
  
Tamiko pointed, furious.  
  
"Oh! THAT tree!"  
  
Tamiko stuck out her tongue, and then remembered what she had heard. "I HEARD A TRAIN!" she said, excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Tamiko, if she were animated, would have sweat dropped. "It means CIVILIZATION! Come ON!"  
  
And with that, she ran, as fast as she could, with Akira closing up the gap. "YOU MUST HAVE REALLY GOOD HEARING!!!" He shouted after seven minutes. "BECAUSE I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"  
  
As they came to a clearing, he raises his eyebrows quizzically. "A bath house." He stated quietly to himself, almost as if to convince him of it. "In the middle of nowhere." He looked around for Tamiko, seeing her standing near a wooden curved bridge, brushing the wood gently, and feeling the smoothness with her fingertips. It reminded her of the first part of her Mother's story, the one that her mother gave her permission to read, saying that the other half was to...old for her age. That it had 'bad, scary things happening in it.' So, of course, Tamiko had gone ahead and read it. But that wasn't the point. The point WAS, the bridge rang a bell. She loked over it's edge and saw train tracks.  
  
She ALSO saw the last rays of sun sink beneath the horizon, and the lights flash on in the bath house. She looked at the bridge, remembering Sen had had to hold her breath.  
  
~How old am I again?~ she scorned herself. ~Referring to fairy tales? Besides, I'm..we're,~ she reminded herself of Akira again. ~Alone. No one can see us!~  
  
"Come on! It's clear!" she shouted at the boy, who was about two meters away from her.  
  
And that's when Fate decided to prove her wrong.  
  
Right before her very eyes, life appeared. Milling crowds began to cross the bridge, while a very harassed..frog?...greeted them.  
  
Tamiko ducked behind a rose bush, and pulled Akira down too. "We'll have to cross." She hissed.  
  
"Who made you boss? We're not going ANWHERE." He whispered back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Would you prefer us to stay OUTSIDE tonight?"  
  
Akira looked over at the crowds of...things. HE could have sworn he saw a seven foot tall walking radish. And something that looked like a giant wolf, white teeth gnashing, along with two slightly smaller wolves. The large one was at least three times the height of Akira, and he was by no means, short. They looked ready to kill anything. Or anybody. Akira wouldn't let ANYONE, he thought, looking at the savage teeth, ANYONE he cared about, cross that thing alone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine then! I'll go alone, and you can wait here!"  
  
She stood up, and turned as she heard a rustling behind her. "Thought you said you WEREN'T coming." She reminded Akira.  
  
"If you don't want me to come, then I'll come." He said easily.  
  
Tamiko shook her head slowly. "That made no sense."  
  
Akira shrugged. "I rarely do."  
  
Tamiko looked puzzled, but then smiled. "If you're sure."  
  
They stood up, and walked out from behind the bushes., Tamiko leading the way.  
  
"Now," she whispered. "We can't breathe as we cross the bridge. Or they'll be able to see us."  
  
"Pinch me."  
  
Tamiko looked at him as if he had a second head. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. Spirits? This is all a dream." He looked Tamiko up and down. "OR a nightmare."  
  
"Excuse me!?!"  
  
"I SAID..."  
  
Tamiko slapped him across the face.  
  
"See," she shrugged, grinning. "It's NOT a dream."  
  
"Oww." He groaned, as they approached the bridge. "Now take a deep breath..." warned Tamiko, taking one herself.  
  
They crossed the threshold of the bridge. ~It seems a LOT longer from this point of view.~ thought Akira, already feeling the urge to breathe again, though it was not urgent. Being a strong swimmer (sadly unlike poor Tamiko), he could hold his breath for long periods of time.  
  
Tamiko though, was beginning to struggle. They were halfway across now, perhaps she could actually make it...  
  
She began to fight herself, her body telling her to breathe, while her mind was against the idea. She was also beginning to feel light-headed from the lack of air. In normal circumstances, this would have made her crabby, but all it was succeeding to do right now was make her REALLY dizzy.  
  
And on top of that, all this movement opened the wound in her arm, bleeding through her shirt, dripping down her arm.  
  
Akira looked at her sideways, and noted that she was pretty much out of breath. His gaze was then caught by the dark red substance staining her white shirt. Puzzlement and...anger?...crossed his features. Striding the last few steps, he gestured for her to hurry.  
  
Tamiko stumbled off the bridge, and collapsed on the ground, gasping.  
  
She closed her eyes blurrily, and opened them to see Akira kneeling beside her. "Did I make it?" she asked, her words coming out between gasps. She tried to struggle up, and bit back a cry of pain as she put weight on her bad shoulder.  
  
Whatever rude, sharp, sarcastic remark Akira was about to say (And, knowing him...) completely left him. "Stupid idiot. What did you do to yourself?"  
  
Tamiko, shook her head, which cleared the dizziness away. "I didn't do anything." She said stubbornly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Idiot, you didn't even bandage it!"  
  
"Bandage what?"  
  
+++  
  
"Bandage what?"  
  
A rather scaly spirit looked over at empty space. Had she heard something? She squinted. There. Every couple of minutes, something would flash in and out of her sight. She grinned a rather wide, sharp-tooth grin. Finally. Something interesting was happening. Good...  
  
+++  
  
"What did you do to your arm, girl?"  
  
Tamiko sighed. "I..I fell on it. Last night. When the No-face dropped me. BUT," she stated, "It's not a big deal. I'm not going to sob and cry, over some little scratch. What good's that going to do me?"  
  
She stood, pushing back the pain to the back of her mind. Akira stood to, looking at her, frustrated. "You're REALLY stubborn, you know that? What good's a useless arm going to do you?"  
  
Tamiko opened her mouth to reply, and stopped, thinking.  
  
Akira rolled his eyes, and ripped a bit of material from his T-shirt. Deftly tying it around her arm, he stated: "I need something to tie it on with."  
  
Tamiko frowned, and, reluctantly, pulled the red ribbon from her hair. Without looking up, Akira tied on the makeshift bandage on, pulling it into a knot. "That will hold."  
  
Tamiko was speechless. "Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
Akira shrugged. "Picked it up somewhere."  
  
Tamiko looked at him quizzically, then shrugged. "Come on, we'd better go."  
  
She turned, took a few steps and stopped, standing there frozen.  
  
After a minute Akira said tactfully. "Where?"  
  
Tamiko turned and glared at him. Akira smirked. "I suggest we go towards the bath house."  
  
Tamiko stuck out her tongue. " I suggest we go TOWARDS the bath house" she mumbled under her breath, and began walking off. Akira followed, noting on a bush some berries. Realizing they were raspberries, he picked a few and ate them, jogging to catch up with Tamiko.  
  
Behind them, in the beginnings of early night, something followed...  
  
+++++  
  
WOW! I think that was my longest chapter EVER! 0___0  
  
OH! I HAVE GOT SUCH COOL IDEAS COMING UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Hope desperately to update soon!  
  
HAPPY 2004!!!!!!  
  
Jo-chan 


	21. Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover

Recalling The Spirit  
  
By Jo-chan-ANIME  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I've written twenty previous chapters, and I am getting pretty tired of this, but...I DO NOT OWN ANY HAYAO MIYAZAKI CREATIONS (or part of a song from Escaflowne the movie that I thought would fit so a character is going to sing it.)  
  
You might notice that I am not a fan of peroxide.  
  
I'm also going to start dedicating each chapter to a certain person or reader.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who will ask me to tell them about the next chapter, and has all my chapters in hard copy. (I get the chapters for them.)  
  
Chapter #6  
  
~Jeez! Stupid Akira, stupid smart comments, stupid need his help, stupid refuses to say my name, stupid show-off, stupid I-can-swim, stupid 'I suggest we go towards the bathhouse'...~  
  
Tamiko walked fast-paced, forcing Akira to keep up. She was grumbling mentally, and was scowling.  
  
~...stupid thinks he's so much better then me, stupid hate him, stupid world, stupid story, stupid mystery, stupid adventure, stupid spirits, stupid wolf...~  
  
She looked over her shoulder, and saw Akira behind her.  
  
~STUPID IDIOT!~  
  
"Well come ON then! We don't have all night!"  
  
Akira growled. All he wanted was to just get out of this place. On top of that, that PERSON was bossing him around. He sped up his pace to draw even with her. "Look, if you don't want me to come...?" Tamiko scowled, and continued walking in silence. Akira smirked. "Got you."  
  
Tamiko froze in her tracks, closed her eyes, and began to walk again. She was feeling as though...her mind was slipping away from her. That it was...like...it was vanishing...  
  
"Hello, earth to stubborn girl!"  
  
That brought Tamiko out of her daze. Angry. "You don't think that you've fooled me, do you? You're not coming along for the fun of it. What do you want?!?"  
  
"To find my mother."  
  
Tamiko could hear the sadness in his voice, but there was something about the story she found confusing, and began paying more attention to the conversation then where she was walking. "But, your mother couldn't be HERE! You said that she was Irish..."  
  
"She's not. My father is."  
  
"But you told me..."  
  
Akira closed his eyes, suffering. "I...it's hard for me to talk about her, alright?"  
  
Tamiko nodded. "Oh." She murmured, and turned forward, looking at the ground. Suddenly, Akira grasped her (good) arm, pulling Tamiko back.  
  
Tamiko's eyes widened. "What are you..."  
  
Akira grinned. "I thought walking into one tree per day would be enough."  
  
Tamiko looked over her shoulder, to see giant camphor tree in front of her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Akira laughed quietly. "It's not FUNNY!" Tamiko hissed.  
  
The darkness was silent and complete, the new moon shedding no comforting light. Tamiko felt even more the feeling of...disappearing. It felt as though her senses were...stronger almost. She shivered. "Something's coming."  
  
Akira turned to her, puzzled, when something struck out from around a corner of the bathhouse. "No-face." Akira muttered. Tamiko took a step back, fighting herself to keep focused.  
  
Akira, on the other hand, stepped forward. ~What's gotten into him? Last time we saw this THING he was completely freaked out.~ The thought came through as Tamiko struggled silently, closing her eyes to keep herself together.  
  
"What do you want from us?" he said, loudly and deliberately, as though speaking to a child.  
  
"Sen." The thing whispered. "I want SEN!!!!!!"  
  
Tamiko's eyes shot wide open. They were burning with flame. No, not burning. Her eyes WERE the flame, the normal warm, nut-brown hue gone. A breeze came from nowhere, blowing the ribbon off her hair, setting it free. Coupled with the bare feet, she looked wild and dangerous.  
  
"Mortal! I WANT SEN!"  
  
"I am no mortal." A small remnant of her voice was all that remained of Tamiko. Behind her voice, no WITH her voice, the snarling and growling of a dragon could be heard. She took a step forward, to face her opponent.  
  
Akira was horribly confused, but he tried to act. "Idiot, DON'T..." he lunged forward, grabbing Tamiko's arm. Her head turned a fraction, looking at him calmly and coolly, with no sense of recognition. She pushed him to the side lightly, burning his hand with fire to make him let go. "Do not touch me."  
  
She continued walking towards the No-Face, picking a couple of blackberries off a bush as she went, and eating them, as if the No-face was no threat to her, merely an obstacle in her way. She arrived about five paces from the beast, looking at it as if to say 'you are unimportant. Move.'  
  
Akira shivered. No-face was at LEAST twelve feet taller then Tamiko, and she was just STANDING there. The two were in a frozen tableau, a standoff. One was waiting for the other to give them a chance to act.  
  
A piercing scream echoed through the forest, as Tamiko winced in pain. "The...the fruit..."  
  
Her eyes faded to their original colour, her hair slowly settled on her back, and her aura of power was gone. She was shaking. "What...?"  
  
No-face struck, mouth open.  
  
"Tamiko, move!"  
  
Akira stepped forward, pushing Tamiko back. No-face missed, teeth gashing Akira's leg, leaving it a mess of blood. No-face stared at him. (Well, he always stares, but this time he was staring for a reason.)  
  
"You. You aren't..." IT was an inhuman voice.  
  
Akira tried to focus, and said one word, that echoed with power throughout the distant trees. "Leave." He winced in pain.  
  
As Tamiko stared on, No-face just walked (slithered? slimed?) away.  
  
She bit her lip, and out of bewilderment and fear, she began to cry, softly.  
  
"I am sorry, I arrived here too late."  
  
Both Akira and Tamiko turned their heads, trying to judge the newcomer. Akira shrugged. "Bring on the spirits." He muttered.  
  
A green-scaled spirit sat on the fence. She was wearing a black kimono with an olive green sash. She was a human shape, and her face was pretty much human, save for the scales and the fangs. Her claws on her hands were sharp, as were the ones on her toes. Her short, jet-black hair was chin length and straight, and her eyes were almond shaped.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Tamiko moved, slowly, raising her fists, and sliding her foot back, for a sturdy karate stance.  
  
"Who...what are you?" Tamiko demanded.  
  
The spirit looked confused, but then she looked herself over. "Oh, sorry! I haven't been around much where I can't be in my spirit form. Nowadays, you want any protection you can get." She closed her reptilian eyes. Scales were replaced with tanned skin, claws receded into her hands and feet to form nails, and her fangs shrunk to normal size.  
  
She hopped off the fence. "I'm Nile. I work here. Who're you?"  
  
Tamiko sneered. "I make it a point not to trust someone right away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You never know."  
  
Nile smiled. "Look, can you at least tell me why you're here?"  
  
"No. I don't trust you."  
  
"You are so STUBBURN! You remind me of a friend I know. We haven't spoken in fifteen years..."  
  
"A...a friend of my best friends' mother, Satsuki, is in trouble."  
  
Nile's yellowish eyes widened. "Satsuki? As in Satsuki, sister to Mei?"  
  
"Mei?"  
  
"You might not know her. She's disappeared. Mei, I mean. I'm really worried about her. Do you know Chihiro? She'd be married to a man by the name of Haku, and they'd have a little daughter, about five, and her name would be Tami...your friend's hurt."  
  
Waves of pain shot up through Akira's leg, making him feel light-headed, and, though he hated to admit it, weak.  
  
He saw Tamiko tense up at Nile's last sentence. Could THEY, that couple, be...  
  
"Yes, I know them." Tamiko's voice was flat.  
  
A loud noise arouse from the bathhouse, along with shouts.  
  
"Oh drat it. I've got to go. Here, take this..." Nile passed Tamiko two vials, one filled with a bluish liquid, another with clear, wrapped in a large piece of white linen.  
  
"...and meet me here later, tomorrow night. Get some sleep during the day. We have to talk. Use those," she indicated the bottles, "to help your friend. Trust me. Bye!" Nile tore of her sandals, and dashed in a very unladylike manner towards the bathhouse.  
  
Dizziness swept over Akira, and he collapsed, falling unconscious. Tamiko noticed, looking over her shoulder. "Akira!"  
  
She ran over, and inspected his leg. "You idiot." She said softly. "Why did you..."  
  
She knelt down, and her eye was caught by redness on his palm. She picked his hand up gently turned it over, to see horrible burns covering it. She closed her eyes painfully as she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry." She bent her head. She had completely lost control, and had...changed. In doing so, she had hurt someone.  
  
A small scab was all that remained of Tamiko's wound. Unable to identify the blue liquid, she tipped the vial to allow a droplet of liquid to hit her arm. Her eyes widened as it, slowly, healed her wound. Not trusting that scaly creature, she sniffed gingerly at the clear liquid. Once she recognized it, she winced. ~Well, I guess you can't seal an infected wound.~  
  
She tipped the clear liquid over Akira's injury, grimacing as she heard the fizzling and popping. ~Peroxide. Thank goodness he's out cold. I wouldn't want to be awake when peroxide was poured on a wound of mine that horrible.~  
  
She quickly uncorked the vial that held the blue liquid and poured that onto the leg, trying to cool the pain of the peroxide. ~The wound's deep. It'll take all night to heal. AND that's without moving it.~ She wrapped the mangled leg in the white linen, and covered Akira with his coat.  
  
She sat up and gathered wood to make a fire. Lighting it took next to no effort. For about five minutes she tried rubbing to sticks together. When that didn't work, she threw them into the fire angrily and glared. To her shock, horror and surprise, they burst into flame.  
  
Akira woke up to the sound of someone singing, soft, low and entrancing. It was a beautiful pitch, a beautiful voice, and the words were calm and comforting.  
  
"The dragon, awakens, in the darkness, with a frozen heart, he roars. If you are close The dragon sleeps."  
  
Akira sat up, biting back a yelp of pain, and looked over the fire. Tamiko sat there, looking into the depths of the fire. The light made her look...older. Not as in white hair old, but...wise. Her black hair was down to the small of her back, and her eyes glimmered in the firelight.  
  
"Did you here that...beautiful...singing?" he questioned, unable to find a proper word to call it.  
  
Tamiko was startled out of her reverie. "Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness."  
  
Akira repeated the question.  
  
A light flush covered Tamiko's cheeks. "You heard me singing?"  
  
Akira's jaw dropped. "You?!?" he said, astounded.  
  
Tamiko nodded, biting her lip. "My pitch isn't very high: high notes are to high for me. NORMAL notes are almost beyond my reach. I never really sing much."  
  
"You should!" Akira groaned mentally. ~Whoops.~  
  
"Really?" Tamiko looked surprised and grateful.  
  
"Where'd you learn that song?" he questioned, changing the subject.  
  
Tamiko smiled faintly at the memory. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. She said it was MY song. The first time she ever sang it to me, she got this sort of dazed look. I remember being really little, sitting on the bed, and staring at her."  
  
"She sang it to you?" Akira said, putting down his hands to stand up. "OW!" he winced, as his burnt hand hit the packed earth.  
  
A flicker of...emotional pain?...crossed Tamiko's features. She hung her head. "Akira, I'm sorry. It's my fault you were hurt, you did it because of me, and I burnt your hand myself..."  
  
~Whoa, is she apologizing...?~ Akira thought amazed. ~She's capable of APOLOGIZING!?!~  
  
Akira looked at her, even more amazed, as the firelight glimmered on the tears that were streaming down the girl's face. ~Tamiko...~  
  
"If you want to leave, I understand. I...it's just...I don't know who or what I am anymore! I hurt somebody, I faced down a No-face (figuratively, not literally, since No-face has...no...face) and I...the worst thing is I couldn't control it! It's like there's this dragon I'm riding, and I'm trying to tame it and... I can't..." she sobbed quietly, trying to hide her tears. "Look. You can leave. I might hurt you again. I might kill you, for all I know!" her voice echoed hopelessness.  
  
Her nails dug into her palm, leaving bleeding crescents there.  
  
"Tamiko..."  
  
~Since when did he start calling be by my name?~  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you! Apologizing! You're really starting to scare me! You actually DO feel emotions! Aside from the anger I mean."  
  
Tamiko's jaw dropped, angrily. "EXCUSE me?"  
  
"You're just full of surprises."  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Akira grinned. "Temperamental, aren't we!"  
  
"If you weren't injured, I would..."  
  
"Oh, but I am injured, so you can't!" Akira smirked triumphantly, trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
Tamiko growled, trying to think of a retort.  
  
"So, what do you think about that Nile character?" Akira questioned, changing the subject.  
  
Tamiko frowned faintly. "It's...almost like I know her...from somewhere." She said, digging through her memory.  
  
+++  
  
(Ten years before, in Tamiko's home)  
  
"Nile!!!!"  
  
A young girl came rushing to the door, and to the character standing in front of it.  
  
"Tami! Look, I brought you a present!"  
  
The slightly built black haired woman bent down, producing a necklace. The pendant was a black opal, glittering in the summer sun, strung onto a pure white piece of yarn, which shone with a mysterious light.  
  
'Tami' gasped. "It's beautiful! It's like the scale that Sen got from Kohaku in that story Mommy wrote!" The young girl slipped it over her head. "Look, I'm Sen! I'm going to go rescue Mei!"  
  
Tamiko ran off, deep in her little daydream.  
  
Chihiro, Haku and Nile sat down on the large couch.  
  
Chihiro looked around, bit her lip, and said: "Nile, we're worried about Tamiko. She...a couple weeks ago...but that's not the point. Nile, she's being brought up completely human. That means," She let out a little sob. "That she can't see you anymore. Nor can we. I'm sorry." Tears began running down her face.  
  
Tamiko, who had been around the corner, and had only heard the last three lines, gasped. ~Nile's leaving!~  
  
+++  
  
"I...can't remember."  
  
Akira sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Don't go and overheat your brain..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"...looks like we'll have to trust her, for now, anyway."  
  
The sun, finally sure it was safe to come out, peeked over the horizon.  
  
Tamiko blinked, her eyelids heavy. "Spirit hours." She groaned, and then promptly fell asleep.  
  
Akira, who had rested a third of the night, looked over at her, and smiled, for once, not triumphantly, or sarcastically. ~She worries to much...~ He frowned, confused and shook his head to clear it.  
  
~Hmm. How should I wake her up? Got to think of a way to scare her half to death...~  
  
+++++  
  
Chihiro struggled, trying to fight her way through to death, to Haku. Her mind was throbbing, and she began to feel sick and faint.  
  
~Almost...there...~  
  
+++++  
  
(9 hours later)  
  
Tamiko was tossing in her sleep, and Akira was awake, trying to think up a revengeful plan, when Nile approached. She knelt down, and shook Tamiko lightly. "Excuse me. I need your help. Please."  
  
Tamiko stirred, groggily. "Wha...?"  
  
"Your friend," she nodded at Akira, who looked curious, "and I will be at the boiler room. Meet us there in seven minutes." Nile grabbed a stick, and sketched a brief map on the packed earth.  
  
She stood, pulled Akira up by his arm, and began walking. "But he's injured!" exclaimed Tamiko. "You put the stuff I gave you on his leg, right? Then he's fine. OH! And I brought both of you a change of clothes, so you'd fit in. Akira, you can change later."  
  
And with that, Nile ran off, pulling a bewildered Akira behind her.  
  
Tamiko groaned, and began finger-combing her hair, looking at the clothes that Nile left her.  
  
+++  
  
"Who's he?" looking down at the unconscious man. "He's barely breathing!"  
  
Tamiko spoke in a choked voice. "He's my cousin. Haku. I haven't seen him for years. He's aged. He used to be a spirit, but he gave it up, and turned mortal. I used to visit their daughter, but she accidently summoned dragons, and they decided to raise her completely mortal, which is sad. The dragons loved her, and she fit so PERFECTLY into her powers. Now Haku and Chihiro are trapped here, for some reason, Mei's disappeared, and Haku's dying, and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"  
  
Akira looked down at the man. His eyes and features reminded him a bit of someone he knew. He frowned, but couldn't quite place it.  
  
"What was the girl's name?"  
  
A step at the door made them both turn their heads. A young woman stood there, wearing a navy blue kimono with patterns of silver cherry blossoms, along with a silver obi (belt). Her jet black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, with the ribbon tied farther down (like the bathhouse woman wear). But on top of this, her feet were still bare.  
  
Akira's eyes widened. "Whoa, what happened to the tough tomboy?"  
  
"Nile didn't give me jeans." Tamiko replied.  
  
Then her eyes fell on the man lying on the ground.  
  
Her mouth dropped open, and she looked panicked. She ran over, falling to her knees beside him, and shaking his one arm.  
  
"Dad? Dad, are you okay? Where's Mom? DAD?"  
  
She turned to Nile. "What's happened to him? Is he going to be okay?"  
  
Akira stared on in shock. "You're..."  
  
Nile blinked, looking at the girl. "Tami? Tamiko?"  
  
+++  
  
I debated ending this chapter after the bit with Chihiro, but I changed my mind. What does everyone think? My chapters are getting a bit longer now, which is good. This chapter had about 3000 words! YAY!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone SO MUCH for reading this, and for your comments on it! If you have constructive criticism (things I can improve on) please tell me (politely, if you don't mind).  
  
Look how much my writing's improved! Look at the first chapter of Spirited Again and then this. YAY!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jo-chan 


	22. Facing Fears

Recalling The Spirit Chapter #7  
  
Disclaimer: All right. This is my twenty-second chapter. I've been writing the same disclaimer over and over! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT'S CHANGED!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!!!!!! (I don't own the story of little red riding hood either)  
  
Disclaimer: Jo-chan does not own any Miyazaki characters!  
  
MAJOR mistake in last chapter, for those who didn't notice. When Akira and Nile were in the bathhouse, and Nile was talking about Haku, I accidently put Tamiko.  
  
Porifra: Yes I have heard of Demon Diary. LOL "You're a GOD?"  
  
IMPORTANT! I've decided that I'm going to do Recalling the Spirit in two parts. One taking place now, when Tamiko is fifteen, and part two when she is older. (Around twenty.)  
  
Coming Soon!  
  
Mortaled Away  
  
Type: Spirited Away  
  
Status: Coming soon.  
  
Plot: About eight years after Spirited Away, Haku accidently travels to the human world. He desperately tries to not rouse attention (-___-;;) while he searches for Chihiro. But will a spirit be able to blend into a mortal world, without magic? And will he be followed? Chihi/Haku. Humor/Romance/Suspence  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter (which I hope will be really good and live up to her really high expectations) to RidingGirl, who has been reviewing every chapter of every story I ever wrote on fanfiction, and laughing at me every step of the way. (*glare*)  
  
I've actually had some pretty dark ideas for this fanficts, so please tell me if I should go ahead with them (I probably will or won't depending on what I think but...)  
  
MAJOR NEWS BULLITON! I'M GOING TO BE STARTING A MIYAZAKI/ TAKAHASHI FAN WEBSITE! Lately, I've been making...GET THIS...a MANGA of Recalling the Spirit! Once I have it running (I'll tell everyone in a later chapter) I'd love to have Fanpicts and fanficts. Also, I'd like to see what everyone thinks all my original characters look like! So (when I have it running) I'd love to see pictures of Nile and Tamiko and Akira and Umiko and Kimiko and.. BULLITEN #2 My friend, who is a better drawer then me by far, is manga-ing (I know it's not a word) Spirited Again!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been BUSY!!!  
  
Recalling the Spirit  
  
Silence echoed in the boiler room. Nile's knees gave way, and she fell, landing on the wooden floor with a thump. Akira stared at Tamiko, as if he didn't know her at all. And Tamiko herself was bent over her father, small pieces of hair escaping her blue ribbon, which matched her kimono.  
  
"Tamiko? You're not Tamiko! She's FIVE! You..you LIAR!!!" With furious rage, Nile swung back her hand connected it with Tamiko's face.  
  
Tamiko raised her hand to where the blow had hit, but then set her jaw. Fine. She lowered her hand.  
  
Akira came over hurriedly beside Tamiko, making sure she was all right. "What kind of a stupid spirit are you? Humans AGE!!!"  
  
Nile put her hand to her mouth, and her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of a silvery glitter of scale on a gold chain around the girl's neck.  
  
"Tamiko...Tami...I'M SORRY!!!!!!!" Nile burst out crying and hugged a rather shocked and surprised Tamiko.  
  
"Why aren't you crying?" Nile asked.  
  
"I don't cry when I'm hurt physically, only emotionally." She smiled. "You should remember that, at least. Remember when Yuki was spinning around with a rock in her head and it hit me in the back of the head?"  
  
Nile smiled, recollection brightening her face. "And you never cried a single tear."  
  
"It was a BIG rock too." Tamiko said wryly.  
  
"How old are you now?" The Egyptian river spirit begged.  
  
"I'm fifteen, turning sixteen tomorrow."  
  
"I'm..." Nile frowned, thinking. "Around 4000, 5000 years old?"  
  
Tamiko gaped.  
  
"I'm a full spirit, remember?" she said smiling.  
  
Tamiko nodded. "What about Dad?"  
  
Nile frowned. "He'll be fine."  
  
Tamiko smiled sadly. "He's dying. You forget, I'm not that little, easily fooled five year old."  
  
"Look. I'll be taking care of him. If you find Chihiro, then he might live. She can save him. But you can't do that right away or you'll be trapped too. Set yourselves up in the bathhouse, and bide your time. Haku's tough. He can survive for a while."  
  
Tamiko smiled.(~A rare occurrence.~ smirked Akira) and bowed. "Meet you outside." she said cheerfully to Akira.  
  
Akira gave a look of bewilderment after her. ~She's...cheerful? AHHH!!!~ He looked at the Egyptian spirit. "Yourselves? As in plural?"  
  
Nile grinned. "You'd better go and catch up with Tami there."  
  
Akira nodded, shrugged in bewilderment, and left.  
  
+++  
  
"Haku?" Chihiro said, looking around, feeling queasy. "HAKU!" ~Please be okay.~ she prayed.  
  
"Chihiro?"  
  
Chihiro turned. "What's going on?" she demanded of her husband, who blinked. "Thanks for the greeting." He replied. Chihiro shrugged. "I was in the office. Not my office, but..."  
  
"The spirit world. I think we're in the spirit word."  
  
They were both silent, letting the information sink in.  
  
Chihiro spoke first. "When we get home, I am going to get Tamiko and...TAMIKO! What happened to her?"  
  
Haku and Chihiro looked at each other, horrified.  
  
+++++  
  
"Tamiko, WAIT!"  
  
Akira was panting as he reached Tamiko. "Jeez, fool, why don't you WAIT!"  
  
Tamiko shrugged. She looked over at him. "You don't have to come, you know."  
  
Akira smirked. "Sure I do." But he frowned, suddenly serious, thinking.  
  
Tamiko looked over. "You okay? What's on your mind?"  
  
Akira shrugged. "Forget it. Now, where are we supposed to look?" Tamiko frowned, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Akira strongly felt like saying "Duh." but restrained himself, instead saying: "For a job.?"  
  
Tamiko shook her head. "We'll have to set ourselves up in the bathhouse. Otherwise we'll never be able to look for my mother."  
  
Akira looked at the sky as the last rays of sunlight vanished. "We've got plenty of time, anyway. Where are we supposed to go?"  
  
"...The...bathhouse..." Tamiko said, looking at him as though he wasn't thinking straight.  
  
"I KNOW THAT! WHERE IN THE BATHHOUSE TAMIKO!?!"  
  
Tamiko gaped at him, eyes wide.  
  
"Oops!"  
  
"Yeah, OOPS! NOW WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO?!?!"  
  
Tamiko rolled her eyes. "And you call ME hot tempered."  
  
Akira stopped whatever comment was about to come out of his mouth next. It was true. During the last five minutes he alone had raised his voice. Tamiko had been completely calm. He stood there, baffled, his mouth wide open. She was acting.mature. Seven days (I might not have accounted for them all, but if I didn't, feel free to insert some uneventful days) ago, when they had first met, she would have completely lost it. But now...  
  
Tamiko squirmed and frowned. "Stop looking at me like that! It's scaring me! STOP!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!" She glared at him.  
  
Akira sighed. ~So much for that.~ Embarrassed by her sudden outburst, Tamiko hastily stated: "Why don't we just go through the front door?"  
  
Akira looked at the bridge thoughtfully. He suddenly took in a deep, shaky, breath. He was quivering, and yet his voice was calm. "Well, you remember the story of little Red Riding Rood?"  
  
"...yeah..." Tamiko replied, unsure of where this was going. They were now approaching the area near the bridge.  
  
"Well, what if the wolf was waiting for them on the MAIN path, instead of on the shortcut?"  
  
Tamiko was utterly lost, and said so. "I don't see a wolf!" (*sweatdrop*)  
  
Instead of getting frustrated, Akira just pointed.  
  
Fading in and out of vision a dark shape stood. Tall and large, it was a wonder that nobody noticed it. Its face moved slowly, surveying the bridge, looking for something. Or someone. Tamiko shivered, catching a glimpse of white.  
  
"Oh kami" she whispered, trying to keep her voice even and calm, but there was a small shake to it. She made her hands into fists, and hissed at Akira. "Great, wise guy. What do we do now?"  
  
Akira's triumphant smile faded. "Uh..."  
  
Tamiko shook her head, unbelievingly. "You do have a plan, right?"  
  
"Erm...thing about that is..."  
  
Tamiko looked over her shoulder. Nothing but the rough, pocketed bathhouse wall, leading up to vast amounts of windows on the higher (but for some reason, not the highest) floors, overlooking the lake.  
  
That gave her an idea.  
  
"Akira, have you ever gone rock-climbing?"  
  
He looked away from her gaze. "I'm afraid of heights." He muttered.  
  
She gaped at him. "You're afraid of heights?" she whispered. "Seriously?"  
  
Akira looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah."  
  
He looked up, expecting to see her fighting back laughter, but she was...  
  
~Smiling?~ he thought, astounded.  
  
It wasn't a cruel, teasing smile either. It was a soft, kind smile, the like of which Akira had never expected to see on Tamiko, EVER. (What a nice person Akira is.)  
  
"Akira, I'm really sorry, but we have to do something involving heights." She said comfortingly. Her voice, soft and low, continued. "You help me with water, and I will help you with your fear."  
  
Akira nodded, slowly. He wasn't used to this side of Tamiko. What had happened to the bad-tempered girl? The one who had always disagreed to everything? Her frequent outbursts? What had happened to the temperamental girl? Even like this, Tamiko was strong, and stood up for herself, (he could still see that she was stubborn, too) but...  
  
A stray thought wandered through his head. ~Maybe this is the real her.~  
  
"Come on!" she whispered, grabbing his hand. Breaking cover, they both ran to the wall. Tamiko crouched, motioned for Akira to as well.  
  
"I know it will be hard for you, but you have to trust me. Akira..." she said bluntly. "We have to climb this wall."  
  
Akira's head rose, as his eyes traveled fearfully up the obstacle. His hands began to shake.  
  
Tamiko looked at him. "You don't have to do this. You can go find a different route. Go into the forest, or try to go home. I don't want to force you to come with me, Akira. This, on top of everything else, is asking to much of you..." her eyes traveled to the burn marks on his hand, which were on the way to becoming scars.  
  
Akira snorted, acting braver then he felt. "Come on. You really think I'm going to back down from a WALL, after all I've gone through already?"  
  
She turned away from Akira, facing the wall. "I'll go up first then, so you can see where sturdy footing is and everything. Okay?"  
  
"Right." Akira said, not trusting himself to say more then one word without his voice soaring into higher tones. Nevertheless, it came out hoarse and shaky.  
  
Tamiko stood, and walked up to the wall, looking for foot and handholds, which were illuminated by the full moon. She turned her head. "Akira?"  
  
He raised his eyes, and looked on in shock as he saw hers glistening with tears. She smiled. "Thank you for staying. I'm glad that I don't have to do this alone."  
  
Akira blinked, touched and surprised. Surprise took over. "Tamiko, what has gotten into you?"  
  
She shrugged, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, why are you being so...so NICE? It's scaring me." He said, his voice matter-of-fact.  
  
She glared. "Because you're afraid of heights, and I felt bad for making you do this."  
  
"You're one to talk! YOU can't SWIM!"  
  
Tamiko took a step back, hurt. "Fine." She said softly. "And to think I..." She turned away, towards the wall.  
  
~Was it something I said? We always fight like this...~  
  
"Look, Tamiko, I..."  
  
"Forget it. Just forget it." Her voice was harsh, as she hoisted herself up, using the dents in the wall for positioning her hands and feet. Swiftly she climbed. Akira, being to distracted by Tamiko's coldness. He too pulled himself up. "Tamiko...I didn't mean it the way it came out..." She ignored him, climbing further. Akira looked down. The sight made him dizzy. He didn't realize how fast they had climbed. They were halfway up the wall. He tore his eyes away from the sight, and continued upwards. Tamiko was pulling herself up onto a balcony. She looked around. Seeing the place was deserted, she climbed over the railing, and onto the ground. Akira came up shortly after her.  
  
"Oh, come on, you aren't that sensitive. Look, I didn't MEAN it like that..."  
  
Tamiko turned away from him, tilting her head up to stop tears sliding down her cheeks. What he had said had cut very deep.  
  
(Ten Years Before)  
  
"Come on." Came the woman's comforting voice. "You won't fall. Just grab onto the edge of the life-jacket."  
  
"But I'll miss it and drown!" the dark haired five year old said fearfully.  
  
"No you won't. Come on."  
  
The raven-haired girl winced. "But..."  
  
"GO!"  
  
The girl grabbed, and sure enough, her hands slipped off the lifejacket, and she was underwater, floundering, out of breath...  
  
...six years later a young woman, around eleven, stood by the side of the pool. "Jump in!" The girl shook her head. "I can't swim."  
  
"YOU can't SWIM?"  
  
*** Tears were streaming down Tamiko's face. Akira saw them glistening in the moonlight, feeling horrible. He reached out and touched her shoulder. Tamiko brushed him off. "Akira, please just leave me alone." Her voice was neutral.  
  
"Tami," the nickname came without Akira thinking. "I'm REALLY sorry." As he looked at her face turned away from him, the world shot into a prism of colour.  
  
Tamiko turned at the choke in his voice, and was shocked to see Akira's eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Why are YOU crying?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tami. I didn't know you'd take it so badly..."  
  
Her eyebrows knitted together. Then she began to laugh. "I'm sorry Akira." She gasped. "But you're not acting like usual. And it's FUNNY! YOU HAVE A NICE SIDE AFTER ALL!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"...YOU CALLED ME TAMI! YOU'RE SCARING ME!..." Tamiko grinned mischeviously.  
  
Suddenly a noise startled the pair: Footsteps in the open room behind them.  
  
"Is someone there?" a stranger's voice called.  
  
+++  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! 


	23. Alone and Yearning

Recalling The Spirit Chapter #8  
  
Dedication: To Burning Fate, who supports me when I fall.  
  
Hello. I'm going to try to make this chapter better then the last. More detailed. Truth be told, I kind of rushed the last one.  
  
RESPONSES TO REVIEWS!  
  
-wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: Your reviews are all a lot a like. But I can remark on them all in one go. (Which is good.) I'm glad you like my mysterious writing style. Who's the stranger? You'll just have to wait and find out. I APREACIATE THE COMPLIMENT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means a lot that you think I'm a good writer. T_T  
  
-Orion Kohaishu: I know. I despise cliffhangers and yet I write them all the time. Rather odd, isn't it? Oh yes, yes.....I quite enjoy making you cry bitter tears for the next chapter (^___^). Just kidding.....or am I? I'm glad you love my writing style and my story! *obsessive voice* My own..... my precious..... ^___^. You think I rock? YAY  
  


* * *

  
-Aharah Musici: "This is getting scary?" is that sarcasm, or honesty? Does this mean you approve of my darker ideas? -___-;; I DON'T GET! --- (Totally clueless.) Thank you for the review  
  


* * *

  
porifra: LOL. I KNOW! I can't wait for it to go up! (My website!) Hey, how would you like to enter some drawings or fanficts? I'd love to see what you thought my characters looked like! LOVE THE REVIEWS  
  


* * *

  
Alcapacien: I think I update pretty fast, but hey! I'm so busy sometimes it's not even funny. In fact, it's rather quite sad, seeing me run around trying to get everything done..... Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Okay I HAVE to tell everyone about this. I will not, however, name names. (For the sake of the person who hit themself on the temple.) In the beginning I styled Tamiko after somebody I know. But however, after I type it up, or after they read it, weird connections established.  
  
One of my friends can't swim.  
  
Another one of them (after I told them about Tamiko hitting herself in the temple by accident) accidently hit themselves with a wooden door from a cupboard.  
  
And somebody else I know is afraid of heights. (Connected to Akira)  
  
I'M RUNNING OUT OF JAPANESE NAMES! IF YOU KNOW ANY THAT I HAVEN'T USED YET, PLEASE tell me!  
  
Also, in chapter 1 of Spirited Again, I forgot to mention I didn't own Inuyasha. Thank you Mi mi Penguin.  
  
Disclaimer (A poem): Miyazaki is amazing, Miyazaki is cool. When I watch his movies, I feel like a fool,  
  
For thinking that I, Could do stunning tales, Concerning his characters, Should I stick to whales?  
  
And yet I take comfort, And honour, and pride, For making my own stories, To tell far and wide.  
  
And I must not despair, And how could I? How would I? For I have my own characters, Some brave, and some shy.  
  
And each is unique, I point out to you now, Akira, Nile, Tamiko, (And yet not a cow.)  
  
Sure I may use his characters, But the plot is my own, Every movement, every word, From my little head grown.  
  
I do not own his characters, Or setting, or plot, But still, even still, I do own a lot!  
  
(Whew. Don't ask where the inspiration for that came from!)  
  
Chapter #7 Alone and Yearning  
  
Footsteps echoed. Tamiko and Akira exchanged horrified glances. Suddenly united, the pair ducked low, understanding the need to stay hidden and keep quiet.  
  
An unknown male's voice echoed in the room. "Kiku, are you sure this is not another trick? A distraction for your friends? I will report you, this time!"  
  
"No, Ryokuto-san. I heard noises, and became afraid. It sounded like scuffling and muttering, sir." Came a younger woman's voice respectfully, though, if listened to closely, her speech carried the tones of mockery.  
  
Tamiko huddled in her kimono, suddenly glad she was wearing it. If she were still wearing her mortal clothing, her white shirt would have shone like a beacon in the darkness. Something struck her, and she stared at Akira, who in turn, caught her expression, and winced as realization dawned. He had shed his black jacket when saving her from No-face, and now bore a white T- shirt. He shifted his position so his shirt wouldn't be visible from the room.  
  
Ruyokuto spotted the movement in the corner of his eye. "Hey, you there!" he strode over, picking Akira up by the front of his shirt. Akira was tall, but this man was GIANT. Akira stood up to about just under his shoulders, and was a lot less...overwhelming. Tamiko watched on in horror. ~AKIRA!~  
  
"Boy, what are you doing here? Kiku told me she heard noises! Trying to get away from your duty?!?" Akira didn't answer. He appeared calm, and yet Tamiko knew him well enough to understand that he was scared. "What were you doing?!?!?!" Tamiko's mouth dropped, as fresh knowledge presented itself. That man couldn't see her! And Akira wasn't going to point her out either. ~And he calls ME stubborn! Akira...~  
  
The man set Akira roughly to his feet, and one of his massive hands clamped around Akira's arm. "Come on. I'm taking you back."  
  
"Thank you, Ryokuto-san." Once again the mockery. It was apparent that this young woman did not respect her boss in the slightest. Her footsteps left the room, and Tamiko could hear the soft shutting of the door behind her.  
  
"Akira...what will they do to you?" Tamiko muttered, putting her head in her arms. She allowed herself to stay like this for a complete minute, before rising. She stepped cautiously into the dark room, and looked around. Deserted. She stepped over the slippery fabric of the fluffy sleeping bags, and peered into the drawers. Pink pants and tops of all different sizes greeted her. Despite the situation, Tamiko still managed to roll her eyes. Pink? Didn't they have...a navy blue or... something? ~So this is the woman's quarters.~  
  
She slipped into a pink outfit, folding the kimono neatly. She neatened her hair, and tied the long ribbon around her sleeves (like the one Chihiro wears on her outfit in Spirited Away.) She looked into a large mirror, and was shocked by what she saw. A woman stared back at her, hair as black as a raven's wing, framing a tanned face streaked by tears. Her large brown eyes flecked with green shone with many emotions. Right now, though, the chief one was sadness. Her eyes would change, from blue-green flecks, to gold, purple, blue, silver, copper and (when she was extremely angry) almost a reddish hue.  
  
"You new here?"  
  
Tamiko stiffened and shrieked, startled. She turned to see a young woman with cropped almond brown hair, and bright hazel eyes, full of mischief. She grinned a wicked grin at Tamiko. "I'm Kiku. Did you hear that old grouch earlier? "Are you covering for your friends?" Just because we always cause mischief, and lazed out on our jobs last night...and the night before...and the night before that...Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? What's your name?" Tamiko opened her mouth to speak, but something warned her to keep her name secret. "I'm...uh..." she fished for a name, thinking quickly. "Taiko."  
  
"Well, Taiko..." Kiku did an exaggerated bow. "Welcome to the bath house. Did you know that a boy escaped from his duties? That's why Ryokuto came up here."  
  
Tamiko tried no to look too interested. "What happened to him?"  
  
Kiku shrugged. "Who knows? But don't worry about that, the sun's almost up. We'd better get some rest. Here, you can take the sleeping bag beside mine. Come on." She dragged the girl over to a corner, pulled the heavy curtains shut, tucked herself into a sleeping bag, motioning Tamiko to do the same, and slept.  
  
Tamiko however, was wide awake, staring into the darkness. She heard the other woman bustle in, and all was quiet once again.  
  
~What do I do now? There's nobody here I can trust!~  
  
Her mind brought back memories of the past week. When she had...lost control, and Akira didn't leave. The way Akira and her had met, the way she had drowned, and the way she had mistrusted him. She had wanted to act alone. She had thought she didn't need friends, and she had been so mean towards him.  
  
~I thought you said you wanted to act alone. That you didn't need help. Or friendship.~ her mind sneered.  
  
Tamiko winced. Were her words really that harsh?  
  
~I thought you said you didn't friends here. That you didn't trust anybody.~ her inner self reminded her, a little less harshly.  
  
~That was a week ago. I'm not the same person anymore! I've changed!~  
  
~Oh, really. And that's why you are forever fighting with Akira?~  
  
~I'm not always angry and temperamental. I have many different sides to me! Akira just...bugs me. He only knows one side of me.~  
  
~Only because you choose to only show him one side. Why do you hide yourself from him? You do that with your other friends too. Nobody really knows the complete you at all. Deep down, do you still not trust them? Are you scared they will leave you? That you will be all alone...again?~  
  
~THAT'S MY BUISNESS!~ her mind had hit a nerve with that short speech.  
  
~Maybe it will be safer to show a different side to these bath house spirits. Act calmly. Wait until you fully trust someone before informing them of who... and what you really are.~ her inner mind suggested.  
  
~What am I?~  
  
~I'm YOUR mind, fool! If you don't know, I certainly won't!~  
  
~But...do I know? Deep down?~  
  
~I dunno. Do you?~  
  
~What kind of an answer is that?!?~  
  
~A roughly modern philosophical one.~ her mind had a hint of a grin. ~Everybody wants to be a comedian.~ Tamiko retorted.  
  
~You're insulting yourself, you know. Jeez, what a dope!~  
  
~Oh yeah, now look who's talking!~ Tamiko retorted.  
  
This continued most of the day, resulting with next to no sleep for poor Tamiko.  
  


* * *

  
"Taiko. TAIKO! Wake up! We've got jobs. You can work with me. TAIKO! Are you still asleep? Jeez you must have been tired, right Tai...TAIKO!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh...? What time is it?" Tamiko answered groggily. "The sun just set. It's time to get moving." Kiku replied, frustrated. "Jeez, you were sleeping like a log! Tired, eh?"  
  
In truth, Tamiko had maybe an hour's sleep, and was now feeling the repercussions of a weeks worth of a messed up sleeping schedule. "A bit. Thank you very much for waking me up." She added, remembering the suggestion she had given herself yesterday. ~Act polite and calm...it would be better if I act shyly too.~ she reminded herself. ~Excuse me, Miss. Kiku, but are we to go to work now?" she smiled, unsure.  
  
"OH YEAH! Shoot, we're going to be late!" shouted Kiku. Grabbing the girl's arm, she bolted out the door, Tamiko being dragged (literally. She tripped and fell over a sleeping bag) behind her.  
  


* * *

  
"All right, Taiko, pull down that token, now see how it zipped up? NOW MOVE!" Kiku winced as the wooden board smacked the shy novice's temple. "I meant the other way." She said as she ran over. "Are you okay, Taiko?" She knelt beside the fallen girl. "TAIKO!"  
  
Tamiko attempted to stand, fighting waves of nausea and dizziness. Sadly, she fell right back down again. "Taiko, stay down." Kiku lifted the girl's head to see the pupils of the girl's eyes. "Good, you're not concussed. You should be more careful!"  
  
Tamiko stood, gripping onto the wall for support. "I'm fine!" She then remembered she had to be calm. (Rather hard for her, isn't it?) "Miss. Kiku."  
  
Kiku looked worried. "Taiko, I'm taking you down the illness room. You're going to stay there for at LEAST two days." She added, stubbornly. "I don't want to see you back until that nasty bruise that's forming on your temple's gone. You hear me?"  
  
Tamiko disliked this, but had to agree. "Yes, Miss. Kiku."  
  
She allowed herself to be dragged to the hospital room, a large wood room with large windows facing out to the lake, and many male and female workers tending to sick or wounded people.  
  
She was led to a soft, feather-stuffed sleeping bag, and was told to lie down. She could hear, as though from a far way away, Kiku talking to someone, about her. A middle-aged woman, tall, white hair wound into a stiff bun, came over, and inspected her.  
  
"She won't need extreme care. Assign one of the novices to her. They'll have to slowly ease her back to health, with walks and suchlike. Get her used to the world again. We'll \50have to keep her for around three to seven days. They will be around tomorrow night."  
  
Tamiko shut her eyes, and slept.  
  


* * *

  
She sat up, blinking. Fighting off a bit of dizziness, she managed to stand. What the woman had said came back to her. ~Great. Somebody else I can't afford to trust.~ However, she waited patiently for the person to come. Slowly, still standing, her thoughts drifted off.  
  
"You shouldn't be standing in your condition you know. According to the mistress, you're shy, but still, you're acting awfully stubborn. A lot like somebody I know, actually."  
  
The male voice came from behind her, startling her. It was oddly familiar, that voice...  
  
"Could you at least talk? Are you feeling any better? What happened?"  
  
Tamiko winced, and fought to stay standing, though all her senses wanted to collapse.  
  
"Go away. I'm fine."  
  
"I have to tend to..."  
  
Tamiko swung around, opening her mouth to reply. She stopped, eyes wide, when she saw exactly who was behind her.  
  
"A...Akira?" Her voice was raspy, unbelieving.  
  
"Tamiko? Is that you?" Akira's voice was hoarse.  
  
She looked around, to find the room empty.  
  
"Akira!" forgetting her dizziness, Tamiko rushed over and gave her companion a hug. "You're all right! You scared me! What did they do to you? Are you really all right?" Her eyes shone bright with tears.  
  
"Y...yeah." Akira stuttered, taken by surprise. He stepped back, and looked her over. Holding back the comment on the pink clothes, he said: "What did you do to yourself?"  
  
Tamiko frowned. "I'm FINE."  
  
Catching sight of the bruise, Akira winced. "What did you manage to do to yourself, this time?"  
  
Tamiko flushed, and looked down. "Didn't get out of the way quick enough."  
  
"Klutz."  
  
"HEY! I WOULDN'T BE TALKING, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GO CAUGHT BY RYOKUTO, NOT ME!"  
  
"You got stuck with a really moody patient, didn't you, Kir?"  
  
A young man stepped out of the shadows, light-brown hair cut to the length of about the bottom of his ear. Bright blue eyes shone out of a pale face.  
  
The boy strode forward. "I'm Kyu. And the charming girl is...?" he questioned, turning his full attention towards Tamiko.  
  
She looked back warily. "I'm Taiko. I work with Kiku in the baths."  
  
Kyu laughed. "Kiku, eh? A good pretty girl like you could get in trouble with someone like her. Watch yourself!" He winked.  
  
Tamiko smiled a half-grin, remembering what Kiku had said the previous day. 'Just because we cause mischief...' "Yep, we're talking about the same person."  
  
Tamiko suddenly lost all energy. Her knees folded on her, and she collapsed, Akira caught her at the last moment, and slowly lowering her onto the sleeping bag. Tamiko's eyes were blurry, but she could swear, as Akira looked up, and Kyu looked down, they were...glaring? Sizing each other up? "Wha..."  
  
Akira looked down at her. "Tamiko, you aren't going to get better if you don't rest." His voice was matter-of-fact, and yet there was a...kindness to it she had rarely heard. "Go to sleep..." he murmured. Her eyes closed. Akira's hand lightly brushed the bruise. "Idiot." he said, without really meaning it.  
  
He stood up. Kyu came over, slowly and deliberately. "I know what you are." Kyu said. "I could tell her, you know."  
  
"What, that I'm human? Tam...Taiko already knows."  
  
Kyu studied him for a moment, trying to see a smirk of humour on his rival's face. He burst out laughing, when he saw Akira was completely serious.  
  
"You mean you really don't know?"  
  
Akira was getting really annoyed. "Know WHAT, Kyu?"  
  
Kyu smirked. "Kir, I challenge you to a fight. Winner gets Taiko."  
  
"Wh...what? What do you mean? Y...You don't think I..." Akira stuttered, unbelieving. He took a step back.  
  
"Come on. Or are you afraid?" Kyu taunted.  
  
Akira's hands curled into fists. "Fine."  
  
Kyu gestured to the dojo beside this room. "In there. Let's go. Kir." He said the name mockingly.  
  
Tamiko turned over in her sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Akira and Kyu stood on either end of the dojo. Both were barefoot, and glaring at each other. Kyu nodded. "Prepare yourself." He snorted. "You've struck me as a peaceful sort."  
  
Akira raised his fists. "Oh really. You think so?"  
  
Without warning Kyu punched with lightning speed at Akira's face. Just as quickly, Akira blocked it. Kyu frowned slightly. "You're good."  
  
Akira didn't answer. He was...focused. Intense. Serious. He wouldn't let this...spirit...win.  
  
"You aren't going to win. Taiko's mine! You don't know what you're up against, Kir!" Kyu shouted.  
  
He focused, and suddenly...ice! Ice was everywhere! Akira fought the urge to shiver, and held fast. "Don't you see? I'm an elemental!" With that, Kyu swept his arm and large, SHARP icicles, each as deadly as a dagger, were heading for Akira. "ELEMENTAL OF ICE!"  
  
Akira ducked out of the way, running towards Kyu. The icicles shattered harmlessly against the wall. He swiftly aimed and punched...  
  
Only to hit a wall of ice.  
  
Akira winced as blood trickled down his knuckles. Cracks spider-webbed their way across the ice shattering it. Kyu raised his eyebrows. "You broke my shield of ice!"  
  
He raised his hand to summon more deadly ice-daggers, but Akira swiftly grabbed his wrist. "No you don't!"  
  
...Akira's palm grew abnormally warm...  
  
Kyu screamed with pain, trying to wrench his hand from Akira's grasp. "IT BURNS!"  
  
Akira let go, taking an involuntary step backwards. Where he had grabbed Kyu, burns marked his opponent's wrist. Akira looked down at his own, callused hand. "How..." he said, confused.  
  
Kyu backed away. "Fire...fire...I can't stand fire..." he said, cradling his arm, the horrible burns painful.  
  
A noise distracted them both. At the doorway stood Tamiko. Her knuckles were white from keeping herself upright, by clutching onto the doorframe. It was evident she had just entered. "What..." her voice lacked it's normal energy. She was trembling from fatigue and illness, and her face was pale, save for the large purple and black bruise spreading from her temple to her eyebrow.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Akira looked at her, and swallowed what he was going to say. "Is there ever a moment when you're not stubborn?" he questioned her. She smiled, weakly. "I'd have to think about that. Is there ever a moment you're sweet- tempered?"  
  
"You look horrible. Well more horrible then natural. You should get back to bed."  
  
"Hey." But the reprimand carried no force.  
  
She looked over at Kyu. "Are you all right? I heard you scream." She caught sight of the burn marks. "What happened? Did a candle tip on you? Are you okay?"  
  
Kyu didn't answer. Apart from the pain, he was in a state of shock.  
  
Waves of dizziness swept over Tamiko and she fought to stay upright. "Here." Akira walked over, still trembling. Knowing that, even in her condition, Tamiko would insist on walking, he supported her on the short distance back to the sleeping bag. Her steps were slow and uneven, but they made it.  
  
Tamiko lay back on the pillow. "Akira, what happened?" she asked. "Never mind." Akira replied, distant.  
  
"But..." Tamiko was about to press the subject, and realized she didn't have the strength. "Fine." She said, sighing.  
  
Akira nodded, realizing this wasn't the time to comment on her behaviour. "The sun's rising. Sleep."  
  
And she slept.  
  


* * *

  
Tamiko stirred. She slowly (she knew from yesterday not to take things to quickly) sat up.  
  
"You feeling any better?" She looked beside her to find Akira. She smiled. "Yeah. A bit."  
  
"I don't know about Kyu though. He's still in the dojo." His voice...was there a bit of bitterness in it? Why?  
  
Tamiko frowned. "Still? What were you guys doing, anyway?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I DO mind though! Kyu got BURNED! How did he...?"  
  
Akira looked away from her. "I...don't know."  
  
Tamiko caught sight of a long bandage wrapped around his hand. "What's this for?" she asked, tugging at the loose end.  
  
"Don't..."  
  
With one swift tug, Tamiko unwound the linen, and held up the bloodstain cloth. She stared at the large deep bleeding cut that marred Akira's hand. It looked like it had been cut open, by something sharp. "Were you planning to tell me about this?" she questioned him, angry.  
  
Akira flushed, and he looked away from her again. "Well?" she demanded. "Were you going to tell me that you got hurt too?"  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Tamiko sighed. Turning away from her stubborn friend, she murmured: "Akira."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Look, I...I've been such a jerk. I'm not always like that. In fact, I'm almost NEVER like that. It's just...I only show...how do I put this?...certain faces to certain people. Bits and pieces. I don't do it on PURPOSE. I just do. And lately I've been so mean. There are so many different sides to me, but...Look. What I'm trying to do is apologize. I'm really sorry Akira. I'll try not to be so..." she broke off, and turned so she could see his expression.  
  
To her total surprise, Akira was smiling. "I understand. But..." he stood up, and walked to the exit to the hospital wing. "I like you the way you are. People with no spirit are BORING. I'll be back." And with that he disappeared, Tamiko staring after him, confused.  
  
~Did he mean that? Well, of course he understands, he freaks out at me all the time."  
  
~Oh, now that was unnecessary.~ her mind muttered.  
  
~Oh, leave off.~ Tamiko said fiercely.  
  


* * *

  
Kyu stood, staring at nothing, dazed... 


	24. Ying And Yang

Recalling the Spirit Chapter #9  
  
WOAH! LOTS OF CHAPTERS!  
  
LOTS OF REVIEWS!  
  
Thank you everyone who has been reviewing. I really like nice long ones, personally. I will actually sit down, and after reading all my new e-mails, read those ones again.  
  
I LOVE writing. It's like...oh, how can I explain it? I see the story in my mind. I play it out, fixing and altering it bit by bit, until it meets my satisfaction. Then I frantically try to put it onto paper.  
  
Disclaimer: Do-Not-Own-Miyazaki's work. However there IS a growing list of characters I do own. I added three complete characters.  
  
Dedication: To Porifra, for MANY amazing reviews. Thank you also for the long list of Japanese names. Domo ari gateau gozimasu! You saved me! I love your nice long reviews! You drew a picture of Nile? Oh, I'd LOVE to see it! I can't wait for my website to be up! Of course, that means I'd better start it...  
  
Did you know that: When I named Tamiko Taiko, the name struck a bell, but I couldn't figure out WHY. Then I realized that the Taiko (with a – over the o) was an overlord over the shoguns (warlord) in times long past, (Tokugara era.)  
  
Ying and Yang  
  
When Akira entered the room again, about a half hour after he had left, he stood at the doorway, frustrated. There was Tamiko, slowly making her way across the room, gripping onto the wall. "Tamiko!" he said, annoyed. "Hmm? Oh, you're back. Where did you go?" she smiled.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to REST?"  
  
"I am. If I wasn't, I'd be doing laps by now." She replied cheerfully. "Besides, who are you to talk, Nurse Akira? You probably haven't done anything to heal yourself. Have you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"That proves my point."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
Her mouth tightened. "What? I'm a girl, so I should rest more?" She pushed herself off the wall, towards him, and promptly her legs collapsed. She fell.  
  
"How could you think that I'd think that? You're in a horrible condition. I'm not. That's all I MEANT!" he came over to help her.  
  
"Well SORRY! Jeez Akira, you get on my nerves sometimes!" She pushed his hand away and sat up.  
  
"Will you at least get some rest?"  
  
Tamiko pretended to consider this. "No."  
  
"Tamiko..."  
  
"Look, I'm not a child. I'm SIXTEEN Akira! I know when I've overdone it!"  
  
"Yeah, you know. That's not what worries me. It's that you don't CARE."  
  
"Oh, like you do? You're injured more then I am!"  
  
Akira ran his fingers through his dark auburn hair. "You know what? I give up! Do what you want. I'm getting a breath of fresh air." With that he turned around, and went right back out the door again.  
  
~Hey, what happened to the 'I'll try to act nicer' thing you had going?~ her mind teased.  
  
~Oh, go away.~  
  
~He's the only other person here, other then Nile and our parents that know our real name.~  
  
Tamiko stared at the door for a couple of minutes, trying to decide what to do. Then it took her another minute to stand up. With a sigh, she twisted the doorknob, and went to search for Akira. ~Jeez, couldn't he have picked a time AFTER sunset?~ she fumed, staring at the evening sun, not yet setting. ~Everyone's still asleep...~  
  
Her bare feet brushed against the lush green grass. Taking slow steps, she made her way through the fields, looking around for her stubborn, moody friend.  
  
She spotted a figure in the distance, standing atop a large hill, overlooking the forest and the water. From what she could tell, he was rather tall, probably three or so inches taller then herself. He looked calm, as though thinking things over. Tamiko cocked her head. Surely she hadn't seen THIS man before. Who was he? He was apparently more mature then Kyu and Akira.  
  
~Hey, maybe he knows where Akira went!~ her inner mind said.  
  
~Or maybe he doesn't.~ she replied.  
  
~Well, unless you'd rather spend your time looking for the stubborn idiot...~  
  
~I guess if you put it like that...~  
  
She slowly began walking up the hill, regretting her choice with every step. Okay, maybe she HADN'T healed as much as she had thought, but...  
  
As she neared, the figure sharpened, growing gradually...almost...familiar... She slowly continued walking, her footfalls muffled by the soft, thick grass. As she walked, she opened her mouth to speak...  
  
...and tripped on a rock, hidden by the grass.  
  
She crashed unceremoniously into the figure in front of her, sending them both toppling down the hill, rolling down the shallow slope...  
  
...which led right into the lake.  
  
~This just keeps getting better and better!~ Tamiko fumed, trying to stop herself, to no avail. ~Where's a stupid tree to get in your way when you actually NEED one!~  
  
Both herself, and the person she had bumped into went flying over the crest of the shore, and into the water.  
  
Tamiko panicked, finding herself face down in water. She floundered, fighting for air. ~I CAN'T SWIM!~  
  
Then her hand brushed the bottom.  
  
"Oh." She said, embarrassed, standing up. The water came up to her knees. She blushed, realizing how foolish she must have looked. ~At least no-one saw that.~ she said, while her mind was laughing it's face off.  
  
The figure that she had knocked over stood up near her. Tamiko bowed. "I am so sorry. It was an accident!" ~At least he's a complete stranger!~  
  
"It's all right, don't worry about it."  
  
She muttered, her head still down. "Even still..."  
  
She stood up straight, but diverted her eyes.  
  
The man opened his mouth, bit down on a comment, and smiled. "You just yearn to go against what I say, don't you, Tamiko? Or are you just restless?"  
  
Something nudged her mind, trying to get her attention. "I'm a tad restless, I guess you could say."  
  
"What brings you all the way out here?"  
  
Whatever was trying to get her attention was waving its hands and poking her mind. "I was actually looking for a friend. His name's Ak...Kir. Have you seen him?"  
  
The piece of information that was trying to get through to her shrugged, and pulled out a mallet, frustrated. It pulled back a non-existent arm and...  
  
~How does he know my real name!~ The thought was sudden and sharp. ~And he said that I went against what HE said...~  
  
Realization dawned, and she looked up in surprise. "A...Akira! Oh my gosh, is that you?" Her blush darkened, realizing that he had seen her pathetic scene.  
  
Akira nodded once, completely calm, though his mouth twitched into a small smile at her embarrassment. "And what are you doing out of the healing ward, 'Taiko'?"  
  
"I was looking for you!"  
  
"Yes, I know that already. WHY did you come looking for me?"  
  
"Um...er..."  
  
She frowned, and stared at him for a moment.  
  
He took a step back. "What?"  
  
She turned away, flapping her hand in an 'oh-it's-nothing gesture. "It's just...you look so..." She coughed, quickly searching for another word. "...Mature...uh...Not that you're normally immature! I mean..." ~Jeez! Open mouth, insert foot!~  
  
"Yeah, well you look a lot...older too. Like...less temperamental...calm. Very..." he stopped himself, flushing lightly.  
  
She turned. "You've only ever seen me mad or calm, right?" she asked. "Never anything else? Excited, for example?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hyper?"  
  
Akira snorted with laughter at this. "Definitely not."  
  
"Really?" There was a mischievous glint in her eye he had never seen before.  
  
"Er...no..."  
  
She looked him in the eye. "Boo."  
  
And with that she shoved him into the water.  
  
He emerged ten seconds later. "What was that for?!?"  
  
"For calling me temperamental!" Then she bent over, her face cupped in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake.  
  
"Tamiko, what? I'm sorry if I..." he was cut short as the black haired girl took her hands away, to clutch at her sides. She was in fits of laughter, fighting to breathe. "Your face..." she managed to gasp. "So funny!" She started to laugh again.  
  
It caught on. Akira began to chuckle, softly at first, but then he began to laugh in earnest. Meanwhile, Tamiko was fighting to stay upright. Seeing her unbalance as an opportunity, Akira reached out, and lightly poked her shoulder, which sent her toppling into the lake.  
  
~This means WAR!~  
  
From under the waist-high water (they sort of drifted out) she grabbed his leg and pulled, causing him, to put it bluntly, get soaking wet.  
  
They both stood up, and circled around each other, ready to move. Tamiko stuck out her tongue and growled. "Grr!"  
  
Akira stepped back, trying not to laugh, leaving himself open. Tamiko rushed forward...  
  
...and lost her footing.  
  
"WOAH!" She made a huge splash as she fell.  
  
Akira rolled his eyes, laughed, and walked towards the shore. He turned around to talk to Tamiko, when he realized she wasn't behind her. Panic flickered across his face, as he began wading out quickly.  
  
Father out, Tamiko's head shot up above the water. "BOO!!!...where'd you go?!?" she added, bewildered.  
  
Emotions flickered across Akira's face. Concern, frustration, anger, and amusement. "Don't DO that! You SCARED me!"  
  
They both began walking towards shore, Akira waiting for Tamiko. Once there, they began to ring themselves out.  
  
A completely unwelcome voice echoed through the comfortable silence.  
  
"Taiko! I've never seen you with your hair down...or wet. It looks nice, very...mature. I like it!"  
  
Tamiko rolled her eyes. "Kyu."  
  
"Why are you awake so early? Early bird, huh? Morning gal?"  
  
Tamiko nodded, although somewhat hesitantly. "I wake up early to do martial arts."  
  
"Oh! And thickhead here's your dummy. That's ironic, isn't it? Well next time, wake me up and I'll help you practice."  
  
"I practice alone. I don't need help." Tamiko's voice was cool and hard.  
  
"Show me what you do."  
  
Since it was evident that Kyu wouldn't leave until he wanted to, Tamiko shrugged. Settling into her stance, she began her routine kicks and punches. She was completely focused. Her strong kiai (spirit cry used in many martial arts) echoed. After two minutes, however, her footwork became sloppy, and she fought to stay up. Sadly, she failed, and collapsed, sitting, on the grass.  
  
"Taiko!" Akira said frustrated. "Didn't I tell you to take it EASY!" He threw open his arms in an exaggerated gesture, and was completely surprised by the result. Pale flames flickered just above his palms. "Oh sidhe! What the...!" His eyes widened. He was scared. He flicked his hands, to no avail. He rubbed them, panicking as this made the fire larger.. He blew on them, and seeing this blow into massive flames, ran around trying to find a cure. He was trembling, scared near to death. Finally, finding none, he turned to Kyu. "Help me!"  
  
Kyu smirked. "It's simple. You're out of control."  
  
"HELP ME!" Akira lunged and grabbed Kyu's shirt. Kyu's eyes opened wide in shock and horror. The fire went out in Akira's hands as he stepped back, trembling, to fall beside Tamiko. She crawled over to him. "Ak...Kir! Are you all right? Speak to me!" Akira didn't reply, looking distant. Tears were in Tamiko's eyes. "Don't scare me like this!"  
  
Kyu stood there, eyes tightly closed as if expecting something. "Oh NO..." he groaned...  
  
...Nothing happened.  
  
Akira blinked in surprise...  
  
...and Kyu's shirt burst into flames. Kyu screamed in horror, fear and pain, and dived headfirst into the lake.  
  
Where he hit his head on the shallow bottom.  
  
He drifted to the surface, bobbing on the top. The waves slowly, lazily, almost GRUDGINGLY, carried him to shore. And there he lay, breathing heavily on the sand, with a formerly white shirt, now charred to a very dark, crispy brown.  
  
Akira shakily stood up, and Tamiko did likewise. "Your hands...are they burned?" she reached out to examine them, but Akira pulled his hands away.  
  
"Stay away. Aren't you afraid? Who knows? I might burn you. Look, Tamiko. I have no idea who I am, all right?" his voice was shaking with the effort of keeping it calm.  
  
"Akira, I'm not afraid. And I won't go away either. Akira, I'm not about to give up on you. So don't give up on me. Please, Akira. LISTEN to me!"  
  
He didn't look at her.  
  
"Akira...I KNOW what it's like." She took in a shaky breath.  
  
"I don't remember much from when I was really young. Bits and pieces. Last week, I was just a normal girl in a normal life. Practicing martial arts, studying for tests, doing my chores, going to school. Then out of the blue I'm whisked away to a place full of...of... pickle spirits and...I'm being hunted. Then I find that I can do stuff...that, if I'm not careful, I'll lose control of. I'll hurt someone." She looked sadly at the blades of grass picking at them. "I DID hurt someone. I don't know who I am anymore. WHAT I am. I search my mind, combing it for answers, but I have nothing! My dad's in a coma, my mom's who knows where! I've got so many questions..." she bit her lip, fighting back tears. "I just don't know..." She wiped her eyes ferociously with her hand. "But hey. Who knows? Maybe I'll find out. Maybe my life will be able to return to normal. If I ever get back home."  
  
Akira raised his eyebrows. Tamiko had started off trying to tell him that she understood, but then...  
  
Who knew that she was so...deep? That she had bottled up so much inside?  
  
"Can you walk?" he questioned her softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The sun will set soon. We should get back to the bathhouse before the other spirits wake. Once you're healed...we'll look for your mother. I promise."  
  
"Akira..."  
  
She nodded, and slowly got to her feet. Together they slowly made their way to the bathhouse, one slow step at a time, supporting each other so neither would fall.  
  
Once in the medical ward, Tamiko went out and sat on the balcony, legs dangling over the edge. Akira joined her, and together they watched the bright rays of the sunset. A small silver streak distracted Tamiko though, and she watched it as it flew towards her. Her mouth opened wide as recollection from her mother's story came back to her. "A...dragon?"  
  
"Hmm? Dragon? What are you talking about, Tam...Taiko?" Akira noticed the figure drawing nearer. "That's a dragon?!?"  
  
+++  
  
Chihiro frowned. "Haku, you've got to go and help Tami!"  
  
"But Chihiro! You don't know if you can...but what about..."  
  
Chihiro's eyes shone with tears. "Haku, don't worry about me! Please. Go."  
  
Haku grasped her hand in both of his. "Chihiro, I won't go without you."  
  
She smiled sadly. "Haku. Since when did you have a choice in the matter? Goodbye."  
  
And with that, she focused all her energy shoving Haku back into life.  
  
+++  
  
Nile jumped as Haku's back arched, and he began to cough. "Haku!" She slowly tipped a glass of water in his mouth. "Haku. Ha...he's asleep..."  
  
+++  
  
And that's it for this chapter! A couple more chapters for part one of Recalling the Spirit, and then I'll be starting part two! (Tamiko will be around nineteen, or twenty.) Sorry about the short chapter!  
  
Until then!  
  
~Jo-chan~ 


	25. Of Little Comfort Now

Recalling the Spirit #10  
  
So many chapters! I'd also like to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story, and for those who will be reviewing my story.  
  
Dedication: To my family, who have supported and encouraged my writing. And to Porifra, for the utterly cool picture of Nile! Hey, do you have any Spirited Away Fanfiction That I could put on my website? Remember: I need a formal e-mail saying that I have permission to use it!  
  
GUESS WHAT! I found an Irish-English dictionary! So from now on, Akira will be using more Old Gaelic. YAY!  
  
I've got so many cool ideas for part two of Recalling the Spirit!  
  
Also, in addition to Mortaled Away, I'm going to be making yet ANOTHER story, called Spirit Within. It would be a prequel to Spirited Away, when Chihiro was younger.  
  
Of Little Comfort Now  
  
The dragon snaked it's way towards them.  
  
"That's...that's a DRAGON?" uttered Akira.  
  
It stayed airborne, near Tamiko, looking as though it had come straight from a mythology book. Akira recognized the glistening scales, the beautiful eyes, the ivory fangs, and the very size of the beast...  
  
...wait a minute.  
  
"It's so...so..." Akira stared at the mythical creature. "Little. I've always imagined dragons as a bit more..."  
  
The dragon, about the size of Tamiko's arm, draped itself over her shoulders, resting its head just under her chin.  
  
"It's just a child. She'll be a lot larger when she's full grown, won't you, Taneesh?" Tamiko said, stroking the young dragon.  
  
"Taneesh?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her name."  
  
Akira shook his head. "You made that up, just now?"  
  
Tamiko stuck out her tongue. "No! I just know, is all. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"But how did you..."  
  
"Taiko! Are you feeling better? Only some woman down in the boiler room wants you. Says it's important." Kiku stood at the doorway to the medical ward. Tamiko's head rose, she opened her mouth to shout, and remembered that she was known as shy to these people. She stood up. "Yes Miss. Kiku. I'll be right there."  
  
The dragon circled around her arm. "All right." She whispered. "You can stay with me." She turned. "Kir? Are you..." She stopped, blinking. Akira was gone, standing at the doorway, waiting for her.  
  
"Well, Taiko? Are you coming, or what?"  
  
Tamiko glared. "All right, all right."  
  
+++  
  
When they arrived, they found Nile, shaking. The Egyptian bracelets on her arms jingled, as did the ones on her ankles. She was dressed in the clothes of the ancient Egyptian woman. Sandals were tied to her feet, and kohl painted on her eyelids. Her hands were trembling as she slowly poured water into Haku's opened mouth.  
  
Tamiko's step at the door startled her. She dropped the cup, near Haku's head, and it shattered into slivers of broken crockery.  
  
"Oh, Ta...Taiko." Nile said, her voice carrying the hint of a quaver. "I'm sorry, I was...expecting someone else." She noticed Taneesh, wound around Tamiko's arm. A small smile crossed Nile's face, though she still looked jumpy. "You have a little guardian."  
  
"Why did you summon me?" Tamiko questioned, trying to get to the point.  
  
"Your father is awake."  
  
Tamiko looked over at her father, sleeping peacefully. "Um..."  
  
"Out of his coma, I mean."  
  
"Oh. Good."  
  
"He has to heal, but he'll be up and around in a couple of weeks. But he's completely mortal. He won't be able to stay here much longer then that. His body can't take it. He'll cease to exist in a world that is not his own. He'll vanish. And he won't leave without Chihiro."  
  
Tamiko's mouth twitched in a smile. "Stubbornness runs in the family."  
  
Akira snorted.  
  
"You had better find your mother, and quickly. They'll come quickly if they know that we are here. Two of us in an easy-to-locate-area. They wouldn't miss that chance if they find out. " She said, gesturing to Haku and herself.  
  
"Who's they...?" questioned Tamiko.  
  
"How long can WE stay here? I mean..." Akira cut in.  
  
Nile looked around quickly, seeming to Tamiko like a deer looking for wolves. "You'd better leave. Any longer and you will be missed from your jobs. Hurry...go!"  
  
With that she gently pushed Tamiko and Akira in the general direction of the doorway. Once they had left, she knelt and closed her eyes, focusing. Slowly her form began to change. Her skin rippled and became scaled and green, her teeth growing sharp, and her nails elongating into claws. She opened her scaly eyelids to reveal bright yellow eyes. She closed her eyes again. ~Please. Give me the strength. I know I have been peaceful for so long, but I no longer afford to be. I MUST have a weapon. Please..."  
  
A bright light formed in front of Nile, slowly stretching itself into pole of burning brightness. Slowly the light faded, leaving a Naginata. The six- foot oak staff had a six-inch blade attached to one end. Nile opened her eyes, to see her weapon. She stood, and respectfully picked up the glaive. She sighed, and still looking around warily, tried a few practice cuts. She wasn't as out of practice as she had thought. ~Just like old times.~  
  
+++  
  
Kyu groaned. Sitting up, he rubbed a lump on his head. He was sitting on grass, out by the lake. ~That idiot Kir. I hate him, loath him, despise him!~ His hands tightened into fists. ~I could have been dying and that...person...just decides to leave me HERE? Fire...flames...Kir, I won't stand for this. First Taiko, now this. Do you think it's FUNNY? I have to get Taiko away from a jerk like you. Permanently if I have to!~  
  
+++  
  
Tamiko frowned as she was walking, the path to the bathhouse lit by the full moon "What was she talking about? What did she mean by 'them'?" she muttered, petting Taneesh.  
  
"How should I know?" Akira replied, keeping up with her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It was a rhetorical question, fool."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that?!?"  
  
"Most people do know. Because most people have brains!!!"  
  
Akira smirked. "Ooh! It smarts!"  
  
"You are an idiot! Why do you always have to get all smart with me!?!"  
  
"'Cause you get angry at me!"  
  
"You inherited stubbornness from your dad, did you get your anger from your mom?!?"  
  
"WELL, AT LEAST I KNOW MY MOM!!!"  
  
Akira abruptly stopped walking and turned away. Tamiko stopped too, horrified at what she had just said.  
  
"Akira...it just came out...I didn't mean..."  
  
"Forget it. She left my dad a long time ago." He suddenly began walking, making Tamiko jog to catch up, his face turned from hers.  
  
"...Akira...I didn't know...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"I said to forget it." Akira's voice was lifeless. He went to English to Irish without noticing. "Dearmad se." (Forget it.)  
  
The ribbon came loose in Tamiko's hair. Without thinking, she pulled it out and wound it, slipping it into her pocket.  
  
"Akira, please...stop." She said grabbing out for his arm. He stopped and turned, a bit surprised. She lowered her head to look at the ground, her dark hair hiding her face.  
  
"I don't know why I keep fighting with you. I REALLY don't want to. What I said was...cruel. Mean. Even if I didn't know...Akira...please forgive me. Can you forgive me?" Tears ran down her face and hit the dirt path, spotting it with dark splotches.  
  
~She's...crying?~  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you, mo stor." He said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't understand." She raised her head, wiping her tears away roughly with her sleeve.  
  
"Mo stor?"  
  
Akira smiled. "Irish. Old Gaelic. It's my new nickname for you."  
  
Tamiko smiled to, albeit wetly. "Akira, I really am..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Put it behind you."  
  
Together they began walking down the path. There was a comfortable silence between the pair, Akira and Tamiko both thinking. Finally, the latter voiced her thoughts. "Er...Do I WANT to know what mo stor means?"  
  
Akira grinned, and continued to walk, facing forward.  
  
"Kir-cha...Kir." She corrected herself hurriedly, flushing. "We're late already. Don't you think that we might be able to walk a little bit more quickly?"  
  
Akira turned to her, flashing a grin. He winked. "Race you there."  
  
And with that he was off.  
  
Tamiko stood in the middle of the path for a couple of moments, staring at him. ~Akira...I...when did you...~  
  
She blinked, and frowned. "HEY, NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!!!" She dashed after him.  
  
Five minutes later, they both arrived, panting. Akira turned to Tamiko, who was leaning against the wall. "Tami...mo stor...listen...I need to tell you something..."  
  
"Huh? Akira...what..." Tamiko looked into his eyes, searching his face.  
  
Akira slowly smiled...  
  
"YOU LOST! I TOUCHED THE WALL TWO SECONDS BEFORE YOU DID!!!!!!" he said, pointing at her.  
  
"..." Tamiko was speechless, gaping.  
  
Akira took a step back, raising his hands. "What?"  
  
"K...Kir...er..." She coughed. "That's not fair! You KNOW it's not!"  
  
"Ladir. Tough."  
  
She stuck out her tongue, and began walking towards the entrance to the bathhouse. Taneesh poked her head over Tamiko's shoulder and, to Akira's surprise, extended her small pink tongue Akira's way.  
  
~There's more to you then I thought, little one.~  
  
Arriving in the front room of the bathhouse, Tamiko looked around. "Kiku said she'd meet me in the semi large bath, just off that hallway." She said, pointing. "You'll be going be back to the infirmary, right?" Akira nodded. She snorted. "I STILL can't believe you got stuck in the infirmary!" Akira made a face.  
  
"Oh well, I'll see you later then. Keep an eye open for my mother. Meet me at noon so we can go look for her. Say goodbye, Tane..." Before the name was out of her mouth, her young dragon friend had crawled over to Akira's arm.  
  
Taneesh wound her way up Akira's arm, bringing her head up to Akira's, staring him in the eyes. Akira was shocked by how intelligent they looked. Wise, almost.  
  
Tamiko raised her eyebrows. "She seems to like you. That's weird."  
  
Akira made a face. "Oh, go away!"  
  
"Fine. See you later. Taneesh?" The dragon crawled back to her mistress's arm. Tamiko gave Akira a curt nod, turned, and dramatically swept herself down a hallway.  
  
Akira hid a smile behind his hand.  
  
Five seconds later, Tamiko emerged, made a face at him, and went down the hallway that actually led to where she wanted to go.  
  
Akira rolled his eyes. ~What a dope.~  
  
"And if anything comes flying at your head, duck!" he called after her.  
  
+++  
  
Tamiko made a face, utterly annoyed. ~I can't BELIEVE him. Sometimes he seems so mature, and others...~  
  
=Completely immature? He only does that to annoy you, you know. I realized that in the first two minutes.=  
  
Tamiko frowned, stopped, and looked around warily. "Who are you? Get out of my MIND!"  
  
=Don't you recognize me?=  
  
~Who...who are you?~  
  
=Mistress, don't you recognize me? It's Taneesh.=  
  
~Taneesh...But how can you...?~  
  
=Dragons mind-speak. Dragon spirits, like Nile, can converse in mouth- speak, since the human form is their real one, but I can only speak to humans like this.= replied Taneesh.  
  
~But Nile is a crocodile spirit, not a dragon! How old are you, anyway? You speak a lot older then you appear.~  
  
Tamiko could hear almost a chuckle in her mind. =Does it seem so? The dragon young are said to be wise by mortal standards. I am a mere 500 years old.=  
  
~FIVE HUNDRED YEARS?!?!?~  
  
=You would consider me...thirteen, by mortal years. And to answer your first question, Nile is special. She has a number of shapes. And, besides, doesn't a crocodile look a little similar to a dragon? In the times of the ancient Egyptians, crocodiles might have been dragons. Only Nile knows.=  
  
Tamiko frowned. ~There's a lot more to Nile then meets the eye, isn't there?~  
  
In her mind, Taneesh nodded affirmation. ~Same with your friend. He realized that I, too, was capable of more then it seemed. I believe if you had left me with him a few moments loner, he would have attempted to mind- speak with me. What's his name?=  
  
~Akira.~  
  
=How long have you two known each other?=  
  
Tamiko frowned, calculating. ~The better part of a month.~ she said, finally giving up. She honestly didn't know how many days had passed.  
  
=And are you friends?=  
  
~I guess you could call us that. We kind of fight a lot though.~  
  
=Most friends do.=  
  
~A LOT.~  
  
Tamiko turned into the doorway, spotting Kiku. ~HIDE!!!~ She said, taking Taneesh off her shoulder. Taneesh nodded, and flew off into the room, presumably to hide in the rafters.  
  
Kiku came out. "Hey, Taiko, did you see that silver flash?"  
  
"No, Miss Kiku."  
  
Kiku sighed. "Great, now I'm seeing things. Oh well, we have to get to work. Grab a cloth, and start scrubbing!"  
  
Tamiko rolled her eyes as she followed Kiku into the room. ~Dragons...mind- speak...spirits...just another average day in the bathhouse!~  
  
+++ 


	26. Fire And Ice

Recalling the Spirit Chapter #11  
  
WOW! I have 230 reviews! I remember a long time ago, when I had updated the tenth chapter of Spirited Again, I was surprised and ultimately pleased when I found I had fifty reviews. I am so happy that people enjoy my work, and I'd like to thank you all, albeit tearfully, for your continued support. Nice to hear from you again mysticwolfguardian! I LOVED your review! T______T  
  
My updates will be a little less frequent from now on, as my schedule has become busier. But I will still be updating, so don't give up on me! This is going to be a really long chapter. My friend asked me why I didn't make it two chapters but I owe it to you readers to make a really long one! Hope you like it!  
  
I'd also like to point out now I do not tell anyone personal information. So don't try to get anything out of me.  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't believed me the other twenty five times I've said it...I Do NOT OWN ANY MIYAZAKI CHARACTERS!!!!! Nor do I own 'But In Dream' a song used in Lord Of the Rings. Nor do I own the Escaflowne movie dragon song.  
  
Dedication: To RidingGirl (once again) for giving me the nicest compliment I have ever gotten on my story.  
  
~blah blah blah~ Tamiko mind speak  
  
=Blah blah blah= Taneesh mind speak  
  
Fire and Ice  
  
Tamiko sighed; she squeezed out the sponge, dropping it in the bucket. Groaning as she stood, she motioned for Taneesh to come out of the shadows.  
  
~It's all right. Kiku's gone.~  
  
The dragon appeared seemingly out of nowhere, to drape herself around Tamiko's shoulders, a warm, comfortable weight. The girl dragged herself out of the bathhouse room, and to the girl's dorm. She snuggled up in her sleeping bag, telling her scaled friend to wake her up at noon.  
  
+++  
  
Tamiko was walking slowly, on an abandoned field, small flowers blooming. Spotting a figure in the distance, she ran towards it hoping that they would be able to tell her where she was. "Mother?" she cried. "Mother, is that you?"  
  
As she neared, she realized it was Akira, surrounded by invisible flames. "Akira?" she said, grinding to a stop. He turned to her, with a small smile twitching at his lips. "Mo stor. What are you doing here?"  
  
Tamiko blinked. "I'm looking for Mom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Taking a step forward, she felt something hit her foot, upsetting her balance. The next thing she knew, she was falling...  
  
...  
  
She jolted awake, wincing at the expected impact. Realizing it was just a dream; she sat up, to find Taneesh nudging her foot. =About time.= the dragon muttered in her mind. =Another moment and I would have bitten your limb off.=  
  
Tamiko smiled at the impatience in her friend's voice. ~Ha, ha, ha. You shouldn't joke about things like that when you're a dragon.~ she retorted silently, looking at Taneesh's sharp fangs.  
  
Stretching, she silently gazed around her, making sure that everyone was asleep. Noting that everyone was peacefully slumbering, Tamiko slowly crept out of the dorm, bare feet making no noise against the hard wood floor.  
  
~Hmm, I wonder if Akira slept in? It'd be just like him too. Or if he forgot, or came late, just to annoy me...~ Tamiko thought to herself.  
  
Turning the corner into the front room of the bathhouse, she found the man himself, sitting on the ground, his back against the wall, a plate of food beside him. His eyes were closed, his chin to his chest, and his breathing slow and easy, his chest rising and falling with each breath. His dark auburn hair looked lighter in the noonday sun, coming through the window. Tamiko stood there silently, watching. ~Akira...~  
  
=Well?= Taneesh asked, after a few minutes had passed. =Are you going to awaken him or what?=  
  
Tamiko blinked and knelt, opened her mouth to shout in Akira's ear...and stopped, shutting it abruptly. She looked over at her dragon. ~I...can't. He's so...peaceful...~  
  
=So? He can get rest another time. We have to go look for Chihiro.=  
  
~I can go alone.~ she said, her gaze returning to Akira's face.  
  
=No. The 'Tintri Spiorad' will be helpful.=  
  
Tamiko frowned. ~Why does everyone seem to know Irish but ME!!!~  
  
=Do I dare comment?=  
  
~HEY!!!~  
  
Akira groaned slightly, waking up. He turned to see Tamiko, kneeling by him, her head turned, scowling at her dragon. As he watched he saw Tamiko make a furious gesture, slashing her arm horizontally, and Taneesh blinking. Slowly, Tamiko's arm lowered, and she instead chose to roll her eyes. Taneesh cocked her head, and nodded. Tamiko flushed, shook her head furiously, and lowered her head so her hair covered her face.  
  
Akira blinked. This was just odd. ~What going on between those two?~  
  
=We're having a little...chat... is all.=  
  
Akira stared over Tamiko's shoulder at the dragon. ~No WAY...~  
  
The dragon turned her attention to Tamiko. =Mistress.= she purred. =Your friend is awake.=  
  
Tamiko turned, startled. "Oh! I didn't realize...how long have you been up?"  
  
Akira ran his fingers through his hair. "About two minutes max."  
  
"Why were you asleep in the first place? I asked you to wait for me!"  
  
"And so I did."  
  
"Yeah, except you zoned out! You are such a jerk! SUCH A STUPID JERK!!! Jeez, Kir!"  
  
"Uh oh." Akira said, teasing. "Here comes the firecracker!"  
  
Tamiko angrily opened her mouth to retort, and slowly closed it again. She looked down and away.  
  
Akira looked curiously at her. "Mo stor, what's up? Are you all right?"  
  
When Tamiko spoke, her voice was soft. "I promised myself...that I wouldn't lose my temper with you..." she drifted off. "But it's just hard to calm down."  
  
"Relax..." Akira put his hands on her shoulders. "TAKE A DEEP BREATH!"  
  
Tamiko stared. Akira was grinning, his eyes screwed up, and his voice had gone high and squeaky during the latter part of the sentence.  
  
"Woaah..." she said backing away. Akira grinned, serious yet again. "Just a bit of craziness there. Ignore it; I just have a lot of energy. I brought some food." He sat down, motioning for her to follow. "Want some?"  
  
Though she wouldn't admit it, Tamiko was starving. She grabbed a dumpling and, unable to help it, eagerly took large bites, wolfing it down.  
  
Wordlessly, Akira handed her another. "You're rather hungry aren't you, mo croi."  
  
Tamiko nodded, and suddenly coughed, choking. Akira thumped her on the back, until she was breathing normally again. She looked up at him. "Thank you." Akira nodded in reply, as Tamiko sat back. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, until Akira stood up, clearing his throat. "Hadn't we better go looking for your mother now?"  
  
"Er...yeah, I guess." Tamiko stood up, stretching.  
  
"So...what were you and Taneesh talking about?" Akira questioned.  
  
Tamiko froze, and turned slowly to look at him. "How did you..." A smile twitched at Akira's lips. "It was kind of obvious by the way you two were gesturing silently that something was going on. What were you guys talking about."  
  
=Who.= Taneesh corrected so both could hear.  
  
Akira turned to raise his eyebrows at Tamiko and was shocked to see her blush.  
  
~Kyu.~ he mumbled mentally. ~It has to be.~  
  
Meanwhile, Tamiko raged at her scaled friend. ~TANEESH! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!~ She was horrified, blushing. ~Ohh...once I get I chance, I'm going to...~  
  
There was no reaction from the dragon, save for a hint of amusement in her eyes.  
  
"So...'Kir'...we meet again."  
  
Tamiko turned, her anger and embarrassment forgotten as she stared, startled by the newcomer.  
  
Akira, on the other hand, ran his fingers through his hair, and closed his eyes, counting slowly in his head to let his anger cool.  
  
Kyu took a step out of the shadows, glaring at Akira. "I will slay you and free Taiko!!!" Tamiko rolled her eyes.  
  
Akira took slow breaths. ~...three...four...~  
  
Kyu coughed. "I said: I will slay you and free Taiko!!!"  
  
~...six...seven...~  
  
"I SAID: I WILL SLAY YOU AND FREE TAIKO!!!"  
  
~...nine...~  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO IGNORE AN ELEMENTAL!!!!!!!!" His eyes as cold and as dark as a bitter winter's night, Kyu summoned large sheets of ice, making a soundproof globe around Akira, trapping him in, a piece of ice as sharp as broken glass at his throat.  
  
Kyu smiled grimly. "I can do it you know. Finish you here and now. But what's the fun in that? I'll make you suffer for what you did! For Taiko!!!"  
  
"Kyu! Leave him alone!!!" Tamiko's voice was a wild, high, panicked scream, taking the ice elemental by surprise.  
  
Running to the strange cage, Tamiko stared at the ice and the figure trapped within, frozen in time. "Kyu!" she turned, glaring at him. "Let Kir go. NOW!!!" Rage was building up within her, pure anger sizzling inside. A low growl started in her throat.  
  
Kyu was confused. "But Taiko! I'm saving you from this jerk!"  
  
"He's not a jerk!" Her voice was scathing.  
  
Turning, she took in the globe, spotting every detail, curled her fists, and began bringing them down on the ice.  
  
"Taiko! What do you think you're..."  
  
She continued to hammer on the cold slippery wall.  
  
Annoyed, Kyu tried a different tactic. "It's impossible, you know. To free him. Taiko, come on. He was an immature idiot anyway, right? I HEARD him! He was always teasing you, making fun of you..."  
  
"HE WAS NOT!!!!!!!! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT!!!!!!!! HE'S NOT MEAN OR IMMATURE OR A JERK!!! ALL RIGHT?!?!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Tamiko turned back to her work with newfound energy, rage making her oblivious to the pain in her hands, or the tears streaking down her face. ~Come ON...~  
  
Cracks scrawled their way across the surface. Pulling back her fist one last time, Tamiko screamed a battle cry, and struck.  
  
"AKKKIRAAA!!!!!!"  
  
The glass shattered, leaving sharp shards on the floor. Tamiko's anger flooded out of her, along with all her strength. Her knees gave way, and she slowly collapsed.  
  
Free of the spell, Akira's eyes shot open. Seeing this, Kyu grinned cruelly. "Well, Kir?!?!? Let's go! Finally I'll get my revenge!!!"  
  
Akira turned away from his opponent, and knelt beside the dark haired girl. "Tam...Tai...mo stor. Are you all right?" Brushing Tamiko's hair out of her eyes, his tone was worried and panicked. "Are you all right? Mo croi, answer me!"  
  
Kyu frowned angrily. "What are you waiting for?!?"  
  
"CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HURT!?!" Akira exploded, looking up at him. He looked down again at Tamiko's face, and his expression softened "Gods, Tamiko, what did you do to yourself this time?" his low voice could only be heard by Tamiko and Taneesh. "Mo stor...please be all right. Why do you always get yourself hurt? Every time you do, I...don't you see that I...Tami...Why do you always do this to yourself?!? Don't you see how horrible your condition is? Tami..." he drifted off, looking away. Why wasn't he there to help her?  
  
"You should see the other guy."  
  
Akira's head shot up. "Tami! Thank the sidhe! What did you think you were doing?!?!"  
  
Tamiko opened her mouth to say that she had been busy trying to save HIS life, the ungrateful idiot, when she spotted the tears in the corners of his eyes. ~Akira... you were worried...~  
  
"I'll be all right, I'm just a bit tired. Go give Kyu what he deserves..." she clenched her fists, and then winced at the pain. "And then we can go look for my Mom."  
  
Akira had caught the flicker of pain on her features. "I can't just leave you here..."  
  
"I'll be fine! I've got Taneesh, remember?"  
  
"But still..." ~I don't want to leave you.~ he finished silently to himself.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Kyu frowned. "Come on, Kir. Or should I tell her what you really are."  
  
Akira looked down towards Tamiko. "Are you sure..."  
  
Tamiko smiled and nodded.  
  
Akira closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, a strange flame was burning within. "Kyu..." his voice was dangerous. "What do you want of me?"  
  
Kyu glared back. "Taiko! AND MY DIGNITY!!!"  
  
A smile twitched at the corner of Akira's mouth. "Your dignity? What dignity?"  
  
"Why you..." Kyu said, swearing under his breath. "DIE!!!" He aimed at Akira and let loose a torrent of icicles.  
  
Akira smirked and dodged easily. "What, do you think just because you're an elemental, you get your own way?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"You're prideful, you know that?"  
  
Kyu narrowed his eyes, and with a quick thought, played his trump card.  
  
"DIE, ELEMENTAL OF FIRE!!!!!! ICEBURG!!!!!!!!"  
  
A large block of ice appeared from nowhere, and fell from the ceiling, heading for Akira.  
  
Tamiko, shocked, whispered. "Elemental of fire?"  
  
Fire burst from Akira, melting the chunk of ice seconds before it would have hit.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me right, Kir. You're an elemental too!"  
  
Tamiko was shocked. Akira...an elemental? The same guy who teased her, who was afraid of heights? The guy who realized Taneesh's secret, her only human companion on this hopeless task: to find her mother?  
  
Akira lowered his hands. Flames had encompassed his being, not burning him, but being him, a part of him. "Fire against ice." He said, his voice carrying the undercurrent of a roaring bonfire. Kyu took a step back. "How...how did you..." he muttered, shaking.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Akira repeated.  
  
Fresh knowledge flooded into Kyu's brain "Why don't you attack me? You can't, can you? You WON'T. Well, your loss!" Kyu eyes rolled upward, and huge chunks of hail fell down on Akira, buffeted by a frigid winter wind.  
  
Akira closed his eyes, and small fizzles and pops were heard as the hail hit his barrier of fire.  
  
"You won't be able to keep up that kind of energy for long!" Kyu shouted, renewing his attack.  
  
"Oh really?" ~Smoke.~ Akira willed himself silently.  
  
"Taiko, stay down!" he shouted a warning at the speechless girl.  
  
Thick grey smoke filled the room, sending Kyu into a coughing fit. Tamiko had difficulty breathing, even though she was on the ground where the air was clearer. She squinted through the smoke, trying to see the outcome of the battle.  
  
She could hear a thump, and then the smoke was cleared away. Akira stood, completely normal once again, all traces of fire gone, whereas Kyu was unconscious on the floor, breathing slowly.  
  
Akira came and sat beside Tamiko. "Tami, are you all right? I'm sorry, it was the only way I could think of to stop the fight."  
  
She stared at him. "You're an elemental? That must have been a shock."  
  
Akira looked away. "Not really."  
  
"You didn't just realize, did you?." Tamiko said suddenly. "How long have you known?" she demanded, angrily.  
  
"I guessed when I faced Kyu on the shoreline." He said, looking at the wall.  
  
She was frustrated. "But Kir, why didn't you tell me?!?!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
~Akira, you didn't think that I'd be afraid, did you? Do you think it matters to me? Do you think I care? After all, look at me! I don't even KNOW what I am!~ she yelled silently, but instead she chose to say:  
  
"Kir, come on. It's not a big deal. At least you know how to control YOUR powers."  
  
He looked up, with a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He caught sight of blood on the floor, mostly pooling where Tamiko had rested her hand down. "You're bleeding." He said bluntly.  
  
"Huh? Where?" she lifted up her hand to examine her bloody palms. "Ouch."  
  
"Here." Akira stood, walked over to Kyu, and ripped of one of the sleeves of the boy's shirt.  
  
Coming back, he tore the material into two strips, and wound them around Tamiko's still-bleeding hands. "How did you manage to do this?"  
  
She looked at him, confused, until Taneesh said. =He was frozen in time, remember?=  
  
~Oh yeah...~  
  
"I...erm..." she quickly searched her mind for a lie. "I lost my energy and fell on ice shards." Well, half of it was true, anyway.  
  
Akira raised his eyebrows. ~She's lying to me. She's not that clumsy. She IS lying, but why?~  
  
"We'd better go now. We've been delayed long enough." Tamiko stood, and Akira followed. "Taneesh?"  
  
The trio slowly made their way to the elevator. The silence was unbearable, so Tamiko tried to fill it. "What time do you think it is now? I think it's about one-ish."  
  
"Around there, probably. We still have time, don't worry about it."  
  
As they went by a large window, overlooking the large plains of grass blowing in the wind, Tamiko stopped and whispered. "Umi no ko."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?" Tamiko said, shaking her head to clear it. "Oh. It's a favourite saying of my dad's. It means: 'It's like the sea.'"  
  
Akira turned to gaze out the window, crossing his arms. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Tamiko nodded. "It reminds me of a story I once read...when I was a child."  
  
"It reminds me of a dream I had once." His voice was quiet.  
  
"A...dream..." Tamiko murmured. Her voice has a musical lilt to it. Softly she began to sing, her voice sweet and low. "But in dream...but in dream. We will meet again..." She blushed as she saw Akira staring at her. "Well, if you don't like me to sing, why don't you say so?" she grumbled, turning away from the window, and continuing her path to the elevator. Akira started walking behind his friend. ~Jeez, when she's actually hurt she's so strong, but when she's fine she's sometimes so SENSITIVE!~  
  
=Tell me about it.=  
  
Akira flushed. ~Taneesh, how did you hear that? I was thinking to myself...~  
  
=You and Tamiko are new to mind-speak. Your thoughts are pretty much open to me, since you haven't learned how to channel your thoughts or...= Here Akira sensed a wicked grin from the dragon. =Block them from me, as it were.=  
  
~You mean you know everything I've been thinking?~ Akira questioned, colouring.  
  
=You and Tamiko both.=  
  
Akira frowned. ~You better not be one to gossip, you get my drift?~  
  
=Tamiko's REALLY angry with you. Her thoughts are really loud, and they aren't that kind either.= Taneesh said, changing the subject.  
  
The boy winced. ~What's she thinking?~  
  
=It's all pretty much mumbled, and she keeps sticking in Japanese words with the English. I caught the word for stupid...idiot...oh, there's jerk...stubborn...immature...annoying...=  
  
Akira groaned.  
  
She also said that, knowing you, 'mo stor' means something really mean, like 'Stubborn idiot'...my goodness, that wasn't very nice.=  
  
~What?~  
  
=She said out of you and Kyu, it's rather evident who's the better person.= Tamiko translated. =And she can't believe how you act. Well, to put it bluntly, she called you a mangy monkey, but...=  
  
Akira couldn't take any more of this. He couldn't stand Tamiko's silent treatment, and Taneesh sounded like Christmas had come early, telling him what her mistress was thinking.  
  
"Tamiko..."  
  
"What, Akira?" Her voice was cold, her back still to him. In front of her was the elevator. She pressed the button for it to come down.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. You're not obligated. You don't like my singing. Fine, neither does anyone else. It's not a big deal. "  
  
"I never said I didn't like your singing. In fact, I think your voice is amazing, just so you know." He retorted, and then realized what he had just said.  
  
Tamiko turned, leaning on the elevator door. She searched her friend's face. ~Did he really mean that?~ "Akira...thank you." She flushed, as did Akira.  
  
"Tamiko..." he whispered. Tamiko looked up into his face, so close to hers. "Akira...I..."  
  
And the elevator door chose that moment to open.  
  
Tamiko, finding a sudden lack of support, fell backwards, landing rather unceremoniously on her rump, just inside the elevator door. "Ow ow ow." she muttered, looking up to see Akira chuckling. "It's not that funny." She said grumpily.  
  
Then the doors attempted to shut on her.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" she cried, trying desperately to keep the doors open from her awkward position. Her head was braced against one sliding door, her hip against the other. Her bandaged hands (she couldn't use them to brace the doors or it would've reopened the wounds) waved in the air. This picture sat before Akira, who was by now laughing his head off...  
  
...whereas Tamiko's was starting to hurt. "Akira..." she said with forced calmness. "Would you mind HELPING ME NOW?!?"  
  
Akira managed to come over and brace both doors so Tamiko could free herself. She scrambled in a rather undignified way out of the cruel doors, as Taneesh sailed in overhead. Akira slipped in and let the doors shut behind him. His back against a elevator wall, slid down, shaking with laughter. "I'm sorry." He gasped; tears of mirth were at the corner of his eyes. "But that was so FUNNY!!!" That set him off again. Tamiko started to giggle, and then joined in the infectious laughter. Taneesh watched with interest. =These two get more interesting by the minute!=  
  
After about ten minutes, Tamiko looked around. "Hey, why aren't we there? Is the elevator not working?"  
  
=It might help if you pull the lever, mistress.=  
  
~Oh...~  
  
Abashed, Tamiko stood up and pulled the lever. The elevator began to swing into motion. "I'm not normally this klutzy, you know." She informed Akira, sitting down beside him. "I'm just tired."  
  
"Uh HUH."  
  
"No, really, I'm not!!!" she replied, annoyed.  
  
~Akira, sometimes you can be SO annoying!~ she snarled mentally.  
  
~I heard that, mo stor. What happened to the not losing your temper with me?~  
  
"Akira?" she said, startled. "Was...was that you?" Akira nodded slowly in reply, just as surprised as he was.  
  
"Hey, would you mind telling me what mo stor means, Irish boy? Or the other one, mo croi?"  
  
Akira smiled and shook his head.  
  
Tamiko heaved a dramatically heavy sigh. "Probably means fiery one..."  
  
"That's Tintri Ceann."  
  
"Well then, what does it mean?" she bugged him, trying to get it out of her friend. Akira shook his head again. "It's a nickname...meaning what, I won't tell you."  
  
"You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?"  
  
Akira raised his eyebrows. "Only sometimes?"  
  
Tamiko smiled, and then sobered suddenly. "What if...my Mom's in danger? What if something happened to her?!?" She suddenly began to panic. "What if she's dying?!?!??! What if something terrible happened to her?!?!?!?"  
  
Akira put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Shhh, Tamiko. She's probably all right. And in the slim chance she's not, then we're going to go help her."  
  
Tamiko slumped. "Oh yeah. Two teenagers against who knows what. Fat lot of help we'll be..."  
  
"Tami, mo stor, don't worry. Remember, we're not just plain teenagers." To prove it point, he summoned a small group of flames in his hand and then blew them out.  
  
"I guess you're right. You've got a lot more control over your powers then you used to."  
  
Akira looked at her, surprised by the compliment. The black haired girl was staring at her hands, first the palm, then the hand. Sensing what she was thinking, he said softly "Don't worry. You'll find out who you are. You'll be able to control your powers."  
  
=Fire boy's right, mistress. Do not worry. Your background is like a puzzle. You have all but one piece, but that one piece is making the entire picture unclear. The answers will come.= comforted the wise little dragon.  
  
Akira frowned. ~Fire boy?~  
  
Taneesh smiled, as did Tamiko, albeit weakly.  
  
=We're there.= announced the dragon. A couple seconds later the doors slid open. Tamiko went out first, going quickly between the doors, and then glaring back at them with a triumphant smile.  
  
Akira followed, Taneesh on his shoulder. It suddenly struck Tamiko that she had never seen Taneesh around with another person other then herself. ~And Akira.~  
  
"Where are we?" she questioned the pair. Akira went to the window, stuck his head out, looked up, and then, more importantly, down.  
  
'We're on the top floor." He answered. Tamiko noticed that he was pale from seeing the height.  
  
"But...there's only one door!"  
  
"Then let's head towards that one."  
  
They slowly walked to it. Tamiko reached out her bandaged hand to touch the golden symbols, but the door opened before her fingers met it. Beyond them, there was a long hallway, the floor glittering. Akira walked in first, his shoes crunching on the ground. He knelt to examine the glitter. "It's...glass." He said, picking up a piece, and examining it. He then looked at the walls, black metal there...like the mirror without the glass.  
  
Tamiko put a hand to her head, as a bit from her mother's story echoed through in voices Tamiko had never known. She realize that the memory was not hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the other doors opened in chronological order, showing the wide hallway that led to the office. Silently, each thinking their own thoughts, the group filed into the hall, and began their journey down the mirrored channel. As Chihiro looked at the mirror, farthest from her, she saw the reflection of Haku, but the one in the mirror was the white of death, bleeding heavily, dying slowly.....  
  
"Look straight ahead! DON'T look at the mirrors!!!" snapped Lin, rather hastily, though still poised.  
  
But of course everyone looks if you tell them not to. Mei began to cry softly. Nile went pale, while a flicker of emotional pain tore across Haku's face. Chihiro closed her eyes, clutching her head, but the memory of the picture was still clear. She moved over beside Haku, to assure herself he was all right. Tears sprung from her eyes, and, as she looked up at Haku, and he down at her, she saw that he was crying, too.  
  
Nile shouted, with her eyes closed: "Who has yellow?" Mei raised her two circlets of yarn. "I have yellow AND blue!" "Put the blue away. Yellow represents joy. RELEASE Its POWER!!!!!!!!" Mei shrugged, and shouted back: "HOW!!!" Nile, still squeezing her eyes tightly shut, replied, "YOU have to figure it out! I DON'T KNOW!!!!!" Mei, screwed up her eyes. The memory of seeing Totoro again sprung into her mind, the pure happiness of that moment. She lifted the circlet above her head, weaving it between her fingers. "TOTORO!!!!!!"  
  
A blinding flash bolted. Everyone closed his or her eyes against the sheer brightness. When it left, the mirrors, all of them, had shattered. Broken pieces of glass lay on the ground, crunching under their feet as they continued onwards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Realization dawned. Maybe her mother's story wasn't just a faerie tale, woven out of nowhere.  
  
"Taiko, come on."  
  
Tamiko noted the fake name. That meant he thought there might be someone around. "Kir, I can't! I don't have any shoes on!" she said, pointing out her bare feet. Akira ran his fingers through his hair.. "Oh for the love of..."  
  
Tamiko turned. "I'll go back and get a pair. I'll be right back."  
  
"Taiko, there isn't enough time. It's now or never, mo croi."  
  
"Yeah, but how do I get through then? The bandages on my hands won't withstand glass, so I can't wrap them around my feet, and the hall's too long for you to walk across and toss me back your shoes..."  
  
Akira rolled his eyes. "Here, get on." he said, kneeling.  
  
Uncomprehending, Tamiko uttered "What?"  
  
"Piggyback."  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!!!"  
  
"Do you see another way of doing it?"  
  
Tamiko was stumped. "I could think of one, though." She volunteered hastily. Just give me a couple of minutes."  
  
"Taiko..." Akira warned. "Would you rather stay behind and I go on alone?"  
  
Still grumbling and protesting, Tamiko got on his back, and Taneesh draped herself over Tamiko's shoulders.  
  
~This is SOOOO embarrassing!!!!!~ whined Tamiko to her scaled friend. ~I mean, piggyback?!?!? Oh KAMI...~  
  
=So? I ride on your and Akira's shoulders all the time! Besides, how stupid are you to not wear shoes?!?=  
  
~I'm used to karate. You don't WEAR shoes in the dojo.~  
  
=Yes, but on that point.= the dragon replied. =Most karate dojos don't have glass on their floors!=  
  
Tamiko fell silent for a moment. ~Yeah, but I still don't know how I'm going to face Akira after this! Jeez! The independent Tamiko, taken down a notch because she didn't wear shoes!~  
  
=Yes, well, if you get past your pity, you might realize that Akira's being nice to you. I mean, what happens if we have to fight and you can barely walk because you got glass in your foot?=  
  
That and the sharp nip that Taneesh had given her ear shocked Tamiko. She reached up a finger and touched sticky blood. ~Oww!~  
  
=Oh, come on. It wasn't that hard. I don't want to hear you pitying yourself anymore. You hear me mistress?=  
  
~But...~  
  
=Akira isn't as mean or as immature as you often make him out to be. Think back. Think of all the times you've been hurt, and he's helped you, been worried about you! Jeez! I know how you feel about him, and yet you're so mean to him!!! All he does is try to help you!=  
  
~I can help myself.~ Tamiko retorted, blushing an interesting shade of red.  
  
=Half the time it's you who starts the fights, losing your temper with him, or assuming that he thinks something mean about you when he really isn't!!!=  
  
~I...I...~ A tear slid down her cheek. She turned her head, looking down at Akira. ~Akira...I'm so sorry...please forgive me...~  
  
She bit her lip as more tears streamed down her face. ~Stop it Tamiko.~ she scolded herself. ~Crying is only going to make matters worse.~ However, the tears still came.  
  
~I feel horrible!~  
  
"Here, Taiko, you can get off now." Akira said, flushing lightly. Tamiko slid off, and Akira turned to find her crying.  
  
"Tami, what's wrong?"  
  
Tamiko shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said, fiercely wiping away the tears with her sleeve.  
  
"All right. Let's go then."  
  
Tamiko nodded silently, and began walking down the hallway to the humongous doors in front of them. "Open." She whispered, and they swung open, creaking. The door led into an empty room. It might have been magnificent once, but now it was in ruins. The entire place was covered in soot, charred as if a fire had once raged her. Tamiko knelt, and brushed her hand against old branches, withered and darkened in the lightless room. An echo of a memory ran through her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting on the floor, a younger Nile created a cat's cradle with her yarn, and pulled it taught. Her eyes blazed and she shouted out, in a barking tone: "Gaea, here my plea! EARTH!" A shuddering went through the room. A black haired teen, almond eyes bright green, grabbed a girl (~Sen.~ Tamiko thought) to stop her from falling down the deep gap that had split the wooden floor. Branches wove their way around a woman's legs, trapping her. Nile was perched precariously on the edge, the pupils in her eyes gone, replaced by a glowing green light. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tamiko snatched her fingers away from the wood. The faint echoes of the past died away. Why was it only her that could hear the shadows of times gone?  
  
She noticed a shape in the far corner, and approached it warily. When the figure sharpened, she gasped. "Mom?" She ran to the figure, and knelt beside her. "Mother?"  
  
Chihiro's breathing was shallow, and her face pale. Dust rested on her, as though she hadn't moved for a long time.  
  
"Mother? MOTHER?!?!?"  
  
Akira heard her cry. Turning, he took Taneesh off his shoulder and ran to the girl. Her hair was down again, and she was brushing her mother with a bandaged hand.  
  
"Is this...?" But Akira realized that Tamiko couldn't hear him. Her eyes were closed, and she was perfectly still, save for her breathing.  
  
~Mother? Mother?~ she called silently. ~Momma? Answer me! It's Tami! Tamiko- chan! Mom? Please, answer me!~  
  
~Tamiko...~ the reply was faint, but it was most defiantly her mother's.  
  
~Mother! Are you all right?!?!~  
  
~...trapped...call me...song...tie to...world~ the voice was fading.  
  
Realizing what her mother meant, Tamiko sang the dragon song, the one her mother had prophesied for her when she was young, except she said it in the words her mother had first sung it in. She had called it 'dragon speak' but after she had turned five, after an incident Tamiko couldn't remember, she only sang it in English.  
  
"Lin tia. Kodo miva. Eh gaza no. A miyu. Gantea...a re mai. Ashimatseau..."  
  
The tune that Akira heard Tamiko singing was familiar, but the words strange to him. Once again, he was enchanted by her voice. ~I can't believe she thinks she isn't any good! She has a beautiful rich voice. Mo stor...mo croi...~ he closed his eyes, absorbing the music. It was almost like a lullaby, with a sense of deep hidden meaning. ~Tamiko...Will I ever see you again after this is all over? Tami, mo bheith...~  
  
A soft glow shrouded the trio, and faded slowly, like a pulse. Chihiro's eyes cracked open. "Tamiko?" she rasped, her voice sounding long unused.  
  
"I'm here, mother. Father's fine. I'm so glad you're all right!!!" Tamiko flung herself around the older woman. Chihiro returned the hug, and shakily stood, supported by her daughter. "And who are these two?" she croaked. "Oh! This is Taneesh, a young dragon, who's decided I'm her mistress, and this is Akira. He's a friend of mine."  
  
Chihiro turned to Akira. "How did you get stuck here?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, my canoe kind of..." he coughed. "Capsized and drifted off."  
  
Tamiko burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh Akira! You never told me that!!!"  
  
Chihiro looked at her daughter. "And how did you get here?"  
  
Tamiko wordlessly slipped of the scale necklace and held it towards her mother, who breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the heavens you had it! I was so worried about it..."  
  
=I'm sorry to interrupt everyone, but it's two hours until nightfall, and you will want to check on Kohaku.=  
  
Chihiro nodded, but whispered. "It's just Haku, now."  
  
=Yes, well, hadn't we better be going?!?!=  
  
"The dragon speaks true." Chihiro whispered, and took a wobbly step forward, almost collapsing. Tamiko rushed over, and put her mother's arm over her shoulder, supporting her. Akira did the same.  
  
When they reached the hall of glass, Akira helped support Chihiro across (Chihiro was wearing shoes) and then came back to piggyback a blushing Tamiko across, Taneesh draped over he shoulders.  
  
They slowly made their way down to the boiler room, taking the inside elevator instead of the winding staircase.  
  
Tamiko burst through the door. "Nile! Is dad all right?"  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened. "Nile..."  
  
Chihiro and Akira walked in, to see Tamiko kneeling by her wide-awake father, who was sitting against the wall.  
  
"DAD!" she threw herself at him. Haku smiled at his daughter. "Are you all right?" he questioned her, seeing the bandaged hands. "Am I all right? Are YOU all right?!?! You've been a coma for a week!!!"  
  
Chihiro pushed off Akira and slowly came over to Nile, who was sitting right beside her husband. "Nile-chan!" Nile, who had donned her Egyptian regalia, grinned. "Chihiro-chan! How have you BEEN?!? I haven't seen you for AGES!" Chihiro smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about cutting you out of her childhood, it's just that..."  
  
Nile winked. "Hey, don't worry! I understand completely."  
  
Haku spotted his wife. "Chihiro..." he whispered, reaching out to her. Chihiro smiled joyfully and crawled over to him. "Haku...I was so worried..."  
  
Nile turned to her great-niece. "Tami-chan, when you go back to the human world, you have to wear your mortal clothes. Do you remember where you put yours?"  
  
"Yeah, my pants are in the drawer, but..." Horror swept over her face as she realized something. "My shirt was a wreak! I threw it out!"  
  
Taneesh was laughing in her head, whereas Akira was laughing out loud. "Tamiko, you should have SEEN your FACE!!!"  
  
Tamiko was panicking. "But what am I going to do?!?!?!?"  
  
Nile smiled. "You are so lucky I go to the mortal world once in a while. You can borrow one of my shirts."  
  
~Thank the heavens.~ Tamiko cheered. "Nile, you're a live saver!"  
  
Akira turned to Taneesh. ~I feel so out of place! Everybody here is completely Japanese! I was raised in Ireland, for goodness sakes! They're all one big family too, and it's just me and my dad.~  
  
=Well, maybe if you stop retreating into the corner so much, then they might have a chance to talk to you, and you'd feel more welcome. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself!=  
  
~Fine.~  
  
Akira gazed at the large group of people.  
  
"Hey, Akira, are you okay?"  
  
Akira was shocked to see Tamiko beside him. "Huh?" he said intelligently.  
  
"Are you all right? You're kind of sitting in the corner, because you don't feel welcome, am I right?"  
  
He stared at her. "How did you..."  
  
"Oh come on Akira. Normally you aren't quiet and shy. Come on!" she said, grabbing his hand. "You can come meet my dad."  
  
+++  
  
The group slept through most of the night, knowing that they would have to get back on their true sleeping schedule, which would be hard enough.  
  
Nile led then down to the field that separated the spirit and mortal worlds.  
  
Tamiko stood, wearing her jeans and a rich red sleeveless with a V neck that Nile had made her promise that she would get back.  
  
Tamiko smiled. Nile had promised to visit her and her parents once in a while, whenever she was free. Somehow, Tamiko realized that Nile wasn't all she appeared to be. There was something else, hiding in the shadows. Tamiko shrugged. She figured she'd find out soon enough.  
  
"Tamiko! We'll meet you at the other end!!!" Her parents supported each other, slowly going across the grass.  
  
They waved one final time at the arch, and disappeared, back where they had left the mortal world, back at home.  
  
Tamiko turned, her black hair waving in the summer wind.  
  
"Nile...will I ever come back here again?"  
  
Nile nodded slowly. "Sometime in the near future, there will be a great battle. You will be called upon then." She smiled at Akira and Tamiko. Taneesh had stayed with Nile as well, promising visits to her mistress. Turning, Nile walked back to the bathhouse, Taneesh flying in front of her.  
  
Tamiko smiled. "All right." She turned to Akira, with tears in her eyes. "Akira..."  
  
Somehow, Akira had found his camping bag that he had left on the shoreline when running away from No-Face. Out of it, he pulled a book, and handed it over to Tamiko. "Here. Look at it while you're on the other side."  
  
Tears were running freely down Tamiko's face now. "Akira, you have to promise me we'll see each other again...soon. Three years maximum."  
  
Akira nodded. "Promise." He gently wiped her tears away. "Mo croi, don't cry. The goodbye is not forever."  
  
"Akira..."  
  
"Even still..." Akira looked away, flushing slightly. "...I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Akira!" Tamiko cried, and hugged the boy, who was extremely shocked. "Tamiko! Wha..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her hair. "Don't worry, mo stor. We will see each other again soon. I know it." He murmured.  
  
Tamiko stepped back, slowly. "And you have to promise not to forget me. Swear."  
  
"Tamiko, I couldn't forget about you if I tried." He drew her to him, embracing her. "Just don't forget me either."  
  
Tamiko winked. "I won't. Until next time, Akira. Goodbye."  
  
She made to leave, but before she did, Akira bent his head and kissed her, softly. Tamiko blushed.  
  
"Goodbye." He whispered.  
  
~Akira...I...I...~  
  
Tamiko stepped back shakily, and watched Akira smile slowly. He winked. "For good luck."  
  
Tamiko smiled. "Until we meet again."  
  
She turned and walked across the plain, forcing herself not to look back, remembering her mother's story. A tear or two slid silently down her face.  
  
Akira watched her until she disappeared at the gate. "Until we meet again, mo bheith."  
  
He then slowly began his walk across the field, back to Ireland.  
  
+++  
  
Tamiko came out the other side into her home. She went up to her room, and sat on the bed, thinking. She then realized the book Akira had given her was still in her arm. When she looked at it, she burst out laughing as she read the title:  
  
English-Irish dictionary.  
  
She opened the front cover and noticed a tidy scrawl written to her.  
  
Dear Tami,  
  
You've been complaining about how everyone can speak Old Irish but you. Well, here's the answer to all your problems! I double checked, and all the nicknames I've ever called you are in here as well. I know we will see each other again, I can feel it.  
  
Just in case you don't know the spelling, look up: stor, bheith, croi, tintri, ceann, and mo.  
  
If, the next time I see you, the cover on this is bent, I will be furious.  
  
Keep on singing. You have an amazing voice...  
  
~An amazing voice? Akira...you never said...~  
  
...and good emotion.  
  
I hope your hands heal soon, and that you will someday tell me what really happened. I know you didn't lose energy and fall on Kyu's ice shards. You aren't THAT badly coordinated.  
  
~Akira...you know me too well.~  
  
I'm sorry for all the times I fought with you. Take care, and say hi to Nile for me!  
  
Until we meet again.  
  
Akira  
  
Tamiko closed the book with tears in her eyes, and hugged it to her chest. ~Akira...I miss you already...~  
  
"Tamiko!!!" her mother's voice trilled. "Suppertime!!!"  
  
"What are we having?" she replied.  
  
"I don't know, you're making it!"  
  
Tamiko rolled her eyes. Thing were getting back to normal around here, anyways.  
  
She walked to the door, turned the handle and pulled it open. She looked back at the book on her bed.  
  
~Akira...we will meet again. I promise.~  
  
She closed the door after her and went downstairs.  
  
+++++  
  
THERE ENDS PART #1 OF RECALLING THE SPIRIT!!!  
  
That chapter was SOOO long! 7000 words!  
  
Part two will be up soon. I have AMAZING ideas for it! It's going to be so cool!  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
~Jo-chan-ANIME~ 


	27. Where I Belong

Recalling The Spirit  
  
Part #2  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hi everyone! By the way, if you were curious about the old Irish, I'm revealing what they mean in this chapter.  
  
I have been getting really nice, sweet and kind reviews, and I want to thank everyone. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT...well, as of now I own quite a lot of the characters in Recalling the Spirit, BUT I DON'T OWN MIYAZAKI'S NOR DO I OWN HIS SPIRIT WORLD BATHHOUSE...thingy...  
  
Suggestion of the Chapter: I suggest you watch Millennium Actress, an anime by Satoshi Kon.  
  
PART #2 IS GOING TO BE SOOOO COOL!!!!!!!! NEAR THE END THERE IS GOING TO BE THIS HUGE BATTLE!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry about the super-long update. I had eight pages typed and then Riding Girl gave me some suggestions that I really liked, so I changed the story chapter. I altered her ideas a lot, so they are a bit weird in ownership, but that's all right. I'd just like to thank her for the help..  
  
Waiting  
  
Akira raised his hand to his mouth to wipe away a trace of blood. He had bruises up and down his arms, some bleeding, and all a nasty blue-black colour.  
  
"Why weren't you home earlier!" the man roared, his voice thick and loud. Akira could smell the pungent stink of alcohol in the air, and tried to ignore it.  
  
"I'm sorry. I stayed in a bit later to talk with a teacher about a report..."  
  
"...And I had to mow the lawn! YOUR job! You 'falsa stochach!' You lazy boy!!!" the man grabbed Akira's arm, dirty, unclipped fingernails digging into Akira's arm, drawing blood, and leaving harsh red marks.  
  
Akira opened his fist, and for a moment, a small burning flame flickered there, before he closed his hand, smothering the fire.  
  
~I could stop this with one burst of flame. But then everyone would know...~  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry. Don't you think you should go sleep and..."  
  
The nails dug in deeper. "Don't you boss me around boy." The voice was slurred with drink.  
  
Akira muffled a cry of pain and mentally shouted the first name that came into his head, the person he always thought of, the one he wished he could turn to when things went wrong.  
  
~TAMIKO!!!!!~  
  
+++  
  
Tamiko's head snapped up from the Biology textbook she was reading. ~That sounded like...Akira! Akira, can you hear me?~ There was no reply. The voice was so sudden, so harsh...maybe it had just been a memory. Akira hadn't contacted her in three years, and he lived in Ireland, whereas she lived in Japan.  
  
Her glance wandered from her work to the English-Irish dictionary sitting on her desk. She pulled it over, opened it to its well-worn pages and began to read. "Mo stor. My treasure." She flipped a few pages slowly; feeling as though the deep emotional wound of leaving Akira was fresh again. Not that it had ever really healed. "Mo croi-my heart. Mo bheith..." Tears began to well up in Tamiko's eyes. ~My...love... Akira, where are you now? Why didn't you tell me that you...how you...until it was too late?~ She bent over the book, shoulders shaking with silent sobs and tears splashing on the open pages.  
  
~This isn't doing me any good. I have to go find him!~  
  
She stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair, and pulled out her large watertight book bag, into which she shoved: twenty-dollar bills, a change of clothes and the Biology book (she was planning on studying it over the summer break, before she went to grade 12). With tender care, she carefully lifted the dictionary that Akira had given her and put it in the bag as well. She then closed the flap, making sure it was sealed.  
  
She left her small apartment, locking the door on the way out, and strode down the halls towards the elevator. Pressing the button, she remembered when she and Akira had been doing a similar thing while trying to rescue her mother. Tamiko gently brushed her hand down her cold metal elevator door. The doors slid open, seemingly to her touch. She walked in, and did not notice the time that was spent going down to the first floor from the third. As soon as the elevator doors shot open Tamiko exited and left through the front hallway.  
  
She blinked at the bright summer sun. She was wearing a deep red sleeveless, and her hair was bound in a tight raven-black braid down her back. She was wearing jean shorts, and stylish sneakers with ankle socks. She wiped her forehead with her arm. ~Oh my gosh. It's so warm out!~  
  
She made her way to the pond, a place near her apartment which was clean, and also a place where she loved to sit and think.  
  
She knelt by the edge of the pond and splashed her face with cool water. ~What should I do? I don't even know Akira's last name! I'll never find him!~ she looked sadly at her reflection, floating on the top of the deep water. Leaning over, she brushed her hand through her mirrored self, dissipating the image, sending it rippling away. A fish suddenly jumped out of the water, startling her. It did nothing much, except to cause Tamiko to momentarily lose her balance...  
  
...and topple headfirst into the deep waters of the pond. Tamiko opened her mouth to scream, but water rushed through her mouth. ~AKIRA!!!!!~  
  
+++  
  
Akira left his house as soon as possible. He wore a sweater against the summer sun, covering the deep bleeding wounds that marred his arms. He didn't know where he was going. He just needed a break. From everything.  
  
~AKIRA!!~  
  
His name echoed through his mind, screamed by a familiar voice ~Tamiko?!?!?!~ he called back. There was no reply. ~I'm probably just imagining it. By now, Tamiko's probably moved on with her life, found someone else...~ He closed his mind against that thought, and then let it leak through. ~I've got to face reality.~ he realized sadly.  
  
Sirens echoing through the street interrupted his thoughts, along with the smell of smoke. "FIRE!!!" Akira shouted. He began to run towards the smoke rising in a nearby forest. Once he arrived, he realized it was a large forest fire, most likely caused by a cigarette. But it was almost as if the fire was echoing suffering...HIS suffering.  
  
He began to stride towards the flames, feeling the fire rekindled in him once again.  
  
"Wait, stop! You're not allowed past here!" A man dressed in the large, bulky fireproof suits held out an arm. "Not until our crew have put out the fire."  
  
Akira pushed past him, barely even realizing that he was being stopped. For the first time in almost two years, he felt like he HAD to do something.. He was compelled to. He came to the heart of the fire without being burnt in the slightest. ~Oh yes, you know who I am.~  
  
And then all went up in a burst of fire.  
  
Two minutes later, the fire suddenly flickered out, as if it had never been. There was no sign of the strange boy who had walked into the heart of the flames.  
  
+++  
  
Tamiko burst out of the lake, and crawled to shore. She flopped down on the grass, coughing and choking in an attempt to empty her lungs of water.  
  
Standing up rather shakily, Tamiko looked around her. Trees. OLD trees, towering above her. She walked up to one and slowly brushed her hand along the bark. Her fingers touched a scorched mark, and a memory flowed back to her, crystal clear in every detail.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Taiko!" Akira said frustrated. "Didn't I tell you to take it EASY!" He threw open his arms in an exaggerated gesture, and was completely surprised by the result. Pale flames flickered just above his palms. "Oh sidhe! What the...!" His eyes widened. He was scared. He flicked his hands, to no avail. He rubbed them, panicking as this made the fire larger. He blew on them, and seeing this blow into massive flames, ran around trying to find a cure. He was trembling, scared near to death. Finally, finding none, he turned to Kyu. "Help me!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tamiko snatched her hand away and the echoes of the past slowly faded. "I'm...in the spirit world..." she closed her eyes, feeling her eyes stinging. "...alone."  
  
"SEN! I WANT SEN!!!!!"  
  
Tamiko whirled around, letting out a scream. Above her, a huge blob of a shadowy substance flowed, towering above the trees. A white dot was just visible from where Tamiko was standing. ~No...No-face?!?!~  
  
It bent in half to bring it's masked face to Tamiko's own. "I want Sen..." it whispered dangerously.  
  
Tamiko glared at it, feeling sweat bead on her forehead. "Leave me alone." she retorted, trying to keep her voice steady, but failing. It was hard enough just trying to remain standing, what with her knees failing on her.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to summon the power she knew she carried within her, but it just wouldn't come. She felt empty, deserted, and completely mortal.  
  
She would have sworn, if she could make a noise past the hard lump in her throat.  
  
No-face drew his head back and opened his mouth, licking his lips. Shooting his head forward, he opened his mouth wider so he would be able to swallow the girl whole.  
  
Tamiko winced, closing her eyes, and let out one last scream...  
  
...the next thing she knew there was a blast of heat hitting her face. ~What...?~  
  
Her knees finally gave way, and she fell to the ground with a soft thump. She tried to open her eyes, but they stung with smoke, and she had to shut them against the pain.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" a voice called from somewhere. Tamiko opened her mouth to speak, but choked on ash and fell into a coughing fit.  
  
"As for you..." the voice growled angrily, obviously talking to the No-face. "Apparently you need to learn a lesson!"  
  
There was a sound like the crack a bonfire makes when it goes up in a flurry of sparks, and a cry of pain. As if this was a signal, furious noises of fighting came, and continued, a fierce battle unseen by Tamiko unfolding.  
  
Tamiko cursed her momentary blindness, and wiped at her eyes, clearing them of smoke and ash. Her eyes cracked open just in time to see No-face hit its opponent off his their feet with tremendous force, sending them crashing into the ground ten feet away.  
  
Propping herself on a tree, Tamiko shakily stood up. No–face was towering over the fallen figure, mouth opening.  
  
"STOP!!!" she screamed. "Don't hurt them!!!" No-face turned away from the person, towards her.  
  
Tamiko smiled grimly as she felt the beginnings of a strange flame burning within her. Spreading her hands wide, she welcomed the surge of power.  
  
Her hair, freeing itself from its braid, whipped around her face. Nails elongated into claws, and a pattern of silvery-white scales seemed to ripple across her skin for a moment.  
  
"Don't. You. Dare." She growled clearly. No-face scrutinized her for a moment, and whispered: "Chihiro...I want..." before he once again opened his mouth and dived for her.  
  
Tamiko threw herself to the side, just missing No-face's attack. From the ground, she thrust up her hand in its face. "Water!" she cried.  
  
A powerful torrent rose from the lake, a cyclone of whiling water. Suddenly, it oriented itself on No-face, and with one quick motion from Tamiko, blasted it with the heavy force water has.  
  
Dripping wet, No-face took a step back, turned, and left, whispering: "Sen's...daughter..."  
  
Tamiko walked over to the fallen man. "Are you all right?" she questioned him, looking him over for wounds.  
  
"I'm fine, are you? I gave the flames rather a lot. Sorry. Maith mo. Forgive me."  
  
Recognizing the sound of the Irish, Tamiko's head shot up, and she stared at the man's face. It suddenly all came together. The flames, how this mortal man managed to get into the spirit world...  
  
"...Akira?" she whispered, unbelievingly. After all this time, what it possible that...  
  
The man blinked, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. It was his turn to look her over. The hair, suddenly so familiar, the stubborn features, the eyes, brown with gold flecks...  
  
"Tam...Tamiko?" he replied softly. "Is it really you?"  
  
Without warning, Tamiko flung her arms around her old friend, sending him back into the tree with an 'Oomph' of surprise. "Akira! We hadn't seen each other for ages, so I thought...that maybe..." she drifted off. Akira wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. "...that I'd never see you again." He finished for her, his voice hoarse.  
  
Tamiko drew back from him and Akira noted the tears streaking down her face. "It was a promise, remember?"  
  
"I still can't believe it though..." Akira drifted off. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Tamiko caught his expression. "Akira...are you all right?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess..." he said, tugging his sweater sleeves farther over the cuts and bruises unconsciously.  
  
Tamiko gazed around her. "It's...almost like a dream..." she muttered, echoing Akira's own thoughts.  
  
"Well," Akira stood. "Let's make the most of the dream while we can."  
  
Tamiko nodded, and stood as well. After she had gone and got her bag (which had miraculously escaped without harm to it or the things inside) the pair began to walk, heading for the bathhouse.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Tamiko ventured to ask a question. "So, how are...things?" Akira grinned. "Fine. How is your...place." He frowned, bewildered.  
  
Tamiko burst out laughing. "You realize how pathetic we sound, right?" Akira chuckled.  
  
"So," he asked her, a teasing sparkle in his eye. "Who have you lost your temper with lately?"  
  
"Oh get lost!" she replied, surprised by the sudden comment. She raised her hand to pretend to smack his arm, and was shocked when Akira winced momentarily, cringing at her upraised hand. "Akira...something's wrong. Tell me." She demanded, letting her hand drop. She wouldn't admit it, but she was worried for him.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry ab-"  
  
Tamiko interrupted him. "You screamed my name, a while ago. I've heard it before, but I thought it was my imagination. Something was wrong all those times, something was happening."  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Tamiko, it must've been your eccentric imagination." Akira finally said, lightly.  
  
"My..." she growled, and then stopped. "I promised I wouldn't lose my temper with you all the time. Remember? Only sometimes, when you really bugged me."  
  
"Yeah, why did you do that anyway?" he questioned her.  
  
Tamiko flushed a light pink. "I was tired of you teasing me and..."  
  
Akira frowned. "Tell the truth, Tamiko." His eyes scanned her face for any trace of a lie.  
  
Tamiko turned an interesting shade of red. "You...you didn't deserve the way I was acting to you, so I promised to try and keep my temper with you. I felt horrible for the way I was treating you and I knew I should stop it but it seemed like I couldn't because every time I did then you just did something to make me more mad and I would lose it again and then Taneesh said how you were only teasing and how you were really nice..." she drifted off, realizing she was babbling.  
  
Akira looked down at her, shocked and surprised. ~To think I never knew that...~ Tamiko raised his eyes to meet his and said defensively "What?"  
  
Akira grinned. "Personally, I thought you had a bet with Nile or Taneesh. Good thing it wasn't, because you would be 'briste'!"  
  
Tamiko frowned, pursing her lips, and then the word came to her. "Um...BROKE!!!...hey! That's not very nice!"  
  
Akira gaped at her. "But...that's...how did you...?"  
  
Tamiko rummaged around in her bag, pulled out the hard cover dictionary, and waved it in front of Akira. A slow smile spread across his face. "I had forgotten about that."  
  
"You had...forgotten?" Tamiko's voice was soft. ~Maybe...maybe he forgot about me too.~  
  
"Well, not really forgotten. It's just with the No-face and everything else that's been going on lately..."  
  
"Oh." She said coldly. "I see." She quickened her pace, so she was a bit ahead of Akira.  
  
The Irish boy was staring at the back of her head. ~What did I say? Why is she mad at me...?~ "Tamiko...?"  
  
~...after all, it has been three years.~ she thought sadly. Something struck her out of her sorrow. She sniffed the air, and turned to face Akira. "Do you smell that?" she said, frowning at the scent.  
  
He blinked as if she was crazy. "I...don't smell anything." He replied. She stared at him. "Do you have a cold or something? It's so obvious...come on!" She snatched his hand and began to run, dragging a bewildered Akira after her. Up the stone stairway the pair ran, and took the main path through the deserted, unlit stalls. ~That's weird. The sun's already set! Where is everyone?!? And what's that smell?~  
  
The reply came out of nowhere, and pushed its way past Tamiko's lips. "Fear." She whispered. Akira looked down at her. "Tamiko. What is it?" The girl turned to him her eyes gazing vaguely into his own, but she seemed...changed. There was a force there that wasn't before. "Something's...wrong." She suddenly began to run towards the bathhouse, fearing what she might see. She was gasping for breath, dashing across the bridge with Akira behind her. Her instincts were arisen, and she felt an animal protectiveness. She was panicked, her hair wild in the wind, sweat beading on her forehead. She had a cramp in her side, and a massive headache, but she still continued  
  
Akira swore under his breath. He finally too, could sense something in the air. Tamiko, ahead of him, sped up, her long legs covering the distance far faster then she would have been able to normally. As she came over the final hill before the bath house, she stopped short, quivering and shaking. At last her knees gave way and she collapsed with a soft 'thump' on the grass.  
  
Akira quickened his pace to catch up with her, worried by her actions. The month and a half he had been with her before, he had never seen her submit herself to such weak actions. She had always been headstrong...  
  
The nineteen-year-old Irish boy came beside the fallen figure of Tamiko, and stared in horror at the still scene before him, illuminated by the full moon. He realized now why Tamiko had been so shocked. Horror, fear and sadness swept over him, all at once. He slowly slid down, his knees buckling, until he was kneeling beside a sobbing Tamiko.  
  
"No..."  
  
+++  
  
Weee! Now if THAT isn't a cliffhanger I don't know what is!  
  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I'll try to make up for it in the next one. The hardest chapter of any story is the beginning, for me.  
  
Anyway, the great secret of the Irish names is revealed! YAY! Part two has so many cool plot twists, and just a really cool plot in general. I've got it all planned out, and it is so neat!  
  
Thank you sooo much for continuing to read my work.  
  
Josie (Everyone can call me that. Frankly, I find Jo-chan-ANIME a tad stiff and formal.) 


	28. Devistation

Recalling the Spirit  
  
Chapter #13  
  
Once again, I apologise for my last chapter. It just wouldn't COME. But this is going to get so amazingly cool. I'm not even kidding anymore. This is the ultimate coolness. Since this part #2 (It will be about 10 chapters long) is the ending of the Spirited Again/Recalling the Spirit, I felt that is should be really good. So, I sat around for a long time, thinking and improving on the plot, and I've got to say, it is really neat.  
  
I'm actually thinking of writing other Spirited Away fanficts after this is completed, so keep in touch!  
  
Disclaimer: I actually own quite a lot of Recalling the Spirit part #2 especially since they won't be in the bathhouse area for long. But whatever is Miyazaki's is Miyazaki's! I do not own EVERY THING or EVERYONE in this story. Mainly No-face. Or little things that my characters say that are echoes of what his characters say.  
  
Devastation  
  
Tamiko's shoulders shook as a tear streaked down her cheek. A soft wind blew past, making the charred, ripped flag of the bathhouse flutter sadly.  
  
"Why?" Akira croaked, staring at the destruction before him. "How?"  
  
Tamiko slowly reached out so her fingers just brushed Akira's hand. She closed her eyes, whispering one single word.  
  
"How."  
  
A breeze picked up, blowing Tamiko's hair every which way. Her eyes shot open, and they were completely black, with gold flecks.  
  
"Show me," she murmured, her soft voice echoing with power. The deserted bath house in front of them flashed, and suddenly there were echoing screams.  
  
...Flames, flames burning the building. One of the women had accidently knocked over a lantern in a rush to get away from...what? Something. Something terrible was happening. A scream echoed through the night in piercing agony, as one of the many fleeing flocks of bath house workers fell, victim to some horrible death. They were headed for the lake, for the train that they begged would take them away from this horrible fate. A familiar face jumped out at Tamiko. Kiku, the woman who had helped her, was being carried by two of the other bath house women. Her eyes were open wide, sightless, her teeth were chattering, her lips were blue, and blood was seeping through her shirt and splattering on the ground...  
  
With a scream, Tamiko pulled her hand away from Akira's, breaking the connection. Sweat was pouring down her face, and she stared at the bath house with fresh horror. Akira whispered hoarsely "Is that what happened?"  
  
Tamiko nodded. When she replied, her voice was distant, coming from far away.  
  
"I...I can see into the past."  
  
There was silence as both gazed at the building before them. Tamiko shivered, and Akira hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not afraid." she told him quietly. "It's just...so cold here." It was almost like opening the freezer door on a hot summer day. Her teeth were chattering.  
  
Akira stood. "There's nothing we can do here. We have to find out what caused this. It does us no good just sitting here mourning."  
  
Tamiko turned to him angrily, still kneeling. "Do you have no respect for the dead?" she cried, raging against him, wiping away fresh tears. "How could you be so...so...heartless! I bet you acted like this when your mother left you!" she burst out. "Don't you CARE in the least?"  
  
Akira's voice, when he replied, was quiet. "I do. More them you know. That's why we have to find out why they have died, so we can stop others following the same fate."  
  
He stood, turning his back to her and began to walk towards the railway submerged under the glistening under the water.  
  
Tamiko stood up, sent one last look at the bathhouse, and began to run after her old friend.  
  
"Akira! Wait! Please!"  
  
She caught up to him. "Akira...listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said: it came out wrong. It was really cruel and..."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"But I really shouldn't have said..."  
  
"I SAID forget it."  
  
Tamiko bit her lip. She had only been with him for a couple of hours and already they were in a fight. Maybe she had been daydreaming about Akira and her, ignoring reality. He was probably with someone else now, someone calm and gentle...  
  
They walked in uncomfortable silence, neither one talking to the other, until they reached the water. Akira slowly stepped on to one of the railway bars, and reached up to help Tamiko, more out of politeness then anything else. Being the independent creature she is, Tamiko shook her head, and climbed down the bank to the railway track. Once she was down, they both began to walk along the track, neither one talking to the other. Tamiko was a torrent of emotions. On the outside, she was furious with him. She had apologized, and he had refused to acknowledge it. But deep, deep down, she hated when they were fighting like this, and a small part of her wanted to burst out into tears.  
  
"Akira..." she finally said. Fate chose that moment to make her lose her balance, and almost fall into the lake. She screamed, and Akira grabbed her arm. He gently pulled her up, grinning. "Thought you were afraid of water."  
  
Tamiko smiled back, relieved to see she was forgiven. "Oh shut it."  
  
They both continued to walk, a comfortable silence between them now. The small waves lapped around their feet, and the hot summer sun shone down on them. Tamiko pulled out a fan from her schoolbag, which had miraculously stayed with her in less then perfect condition throughout all she had been though, and flapped at her face. She turned to Akira, who was wearing a big baggy sweater over his T-shirt. "Aren't you boiling?" she questioned him. He was, but he would never admit it. "No, I'm fine." He assured her. Tamiko rolled her eyes, and tugged at his sweater. "Come on, it's HOT out." Akira tried to pull his arm away, succeeding only in pulling the sweater up to past his wrist.  
  
Tamiko caught a quick glance at his wrist and gasped. Black, blue and red marks covered the skin, almost like a hand had wrapped around it. In one smooth movement, Tamiko grabbed his hand and slid the sleeve up to his elbow. Bruises marked the tanned skin, some looking like nails had punctured a long time ago. She frowned. "Akira...what happened?" she was suddenly angry. Not at him, but for him. "Were you in a fight? Why didn't you use your flames?"  
  
Akira looked away. "I moved out finally, anyway."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Because he's my father. He's only pulled this junk with me twice though. Once when my mother first left, and a little while ago..."  
  
"Your..."  
  
He pulled his arm away from her. "You're so lucky, Tamiko. To have two great parents..."  
  
Tamiko's eyebrows came together. "Akira...I...I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Forget it was even mentioned." He pulled off his sweater. "Oh, thank Dia! That's a relief!" He wiped his face on the back of his arm.  
  
Tamiko smiled, stopped, and began hunting though her bag. Finally she produced a bottle. "Here." She said softly. She opened the bottle, gently took his arm, and began rubbing the cream in. "It's a balm that Nile gave me once. I kept getting bruises from martial arts." She put the lid back on the container. The bruises began to heal at once, turning from a black to a light brown. Tamiko's head snapped up suddenly. "Nile! Do you think she's all right? What if something terrible happened to her?"  
  
Akira looked over at her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. Nile's tough, remember. She'll be all right."  
  
"But..." "Don't worry. That won't get anything done." Akira looked down at Tamiko, looking at her soft black hair. ~I wish I had just...I...She's probably with someone else now. I should just forget about it.~ But it wasn't that simple.  
  
Tamiko smiled. "I guess you're right. I still can't help worrying though."  
  
Akira smiled in reply, and took his hand away. "I call a break. We've been walking for an hour."  
  
"An HOUR?" Tamiko said, surprised. The time had gone by so fast. She sat down, past caring whether she got wet, and let her legs drag in the light current that was flowing past the railway tracks.  
  
Akira dived past her into the lake, spraying water everywhere. He surfaced, flopping back his wet hair, his black shirt clinging to his body.  
  
"Hey, Tamiko, come on in!!!"  
  
Tamiko rolled her eyes. "I can't swim, remember? At least, not very well."  
  
Akira grinned. "Come on! You look boiling! I'll help you, if you want. And what do you mean, not very well? You can't swim if your life depended on it!"  
  
Tamiko bristled. "I've been practicing!"  
  
"Really? Show me what you've got!"  
  
Tamiko made a face at him. "No." Akira rolled his eyes. "Don't you trust me? I won't let you drown, I promise." Tamiko closed her eyes. "All right." she agreed, knowing she would regret it. She slipped her bag off her arm, and took a deep breath, preparing to slide in the water.  
  
With a grin, Akira grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Tamiko screamed, surprised. She surfaced, treading water. "You...IDIOT!" she screeched outrageously.  
  
"Here." Akira said, putting his arm under hers, so she wouldn't drown. Akira stared at her, and she at him His face was so close to her own...  
  
Tamiko brought her arm around in a wide arc, causing a torrent of water to splash Akira, who yelped.  
  
"What was that for?" he spluttered. Tamiko grinned. "Now we're even!"  
  
"Why you..." But Tamiko had thrust herself away from him, and grabbed the side of the railway. Hoisting herself up, she sat stubbornly on the side. "I wouldn't go back in there if you paid me!" she stated, wringing out her hair and clothes.  
  
Akira grinned apologetically. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."  
  
She stuck out her tongue at him, and turned away.  
  
He swam over to her. "Hey, are you mad at me?" he questioned her. She turned to him. "No, why would I be? You're too difficult to be angry at all the time!" He grinned, and flipped backwards into the water. Tamiko watched him swim for a time. Finally, she stood up.  
  
"Akira! Break's over! I want to get where we're going before dark!"  
  
Akira's head broke the surface. He swam over to the edge of the railing, and hoisted himself up, looking at the noonday sun. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
He quickly wrung himself out, and grabbed his sweater. Tamiko picked up her bag, which had one large tear on the side, and was extremely muddy, and slung it over her shoulder. Smiling and humming to herself she began to walk, only to find Akira was not walking beside her, but that he was staring out at the water.  
  
She walked over to him. "What?" she questioned, looking out at the vast stretch of water, with the land in the distance. "It's just so..." Akira gestured, unable to find a word.  
  
A hint of a smile appeared on Tamiko's lips. "I understand what you mean.." They stood there for some time in silence, staring out at the soft white waves. Tamiko interrupted their moment by tugging impatiently at Akira's hand.  
  
"Come on. By the looks of it, we'll be able to view the water for another thirty minutes." She said, squinting at the distant land, sighing, and began to walk, Akira beside her.  
  
After about ten minutes, Tamiko was bored. She began to hum, and then burst out singing an old song her 'Aunt' Satsuke had taught her.  
  
"Hey let's go, hey let's go! We're happy as can be! Er...na, na, na, na na na na na! Ready set come on let's go! Over the hills, across the seas, ...um...na na...uh..." she drifted off, Akira chuckling. "I can't remember the rest!" she said defensively. Akira rolled his eyes. "Great way to pass the time, Tami." She stuck out her tongue at him. Akira grinned "Oh, THAT'S mature, Tamiko. How old are you now?" Tamiko made a face at him. "I'm eighteen, dolt. I was fifteen when we first met, and it's three years later. You do the math." Akira nodded. "Ahh, this throws me back into a torrent of memories. You being snobbish." Tamiko stuck her nose in the air and strode in front of him...  
  
...only for her foot to catch on one of the wooden railway slats. She fell face first into the shallow water. She stood up, spluttering, to find Akira had walked ahead. "That wasn't funny!" she shouted at him, seeing his shoulders shaking. "It was so! It served you right for acting stuck up, too!" he shouted back.  
  
Tamiko trailed after her friend, grumbling under her breath. "Stupid Akira thinks he's so stupid smart and he thinks that I'm being stupid stuck up, and of course the STUPID step had to go get stupid in my way, and I had to stupid fall so he could stupid tease me the stupid idiot."  
  
Akira came back to her. "Hey come on." he said, gesturing for her to hurry up. When he caught her expression, he added kindly. "You realize I was only teasing, right?" He came over to her and offered his hand. She pulled herself up, and looked at Akira, only to find that he was staring at her, an odd expression on his face. She blushed slightly in return, noticing he was still holding her hand in his own.  
  
Realizing what he was doing, Akira dropped her hand suddenly and muttered: "Klutz.." as he looked away.  
  
Tamiko stuck out her tongue in reply and started to walk faster. Akira too sped up his pace to exceed hers, and soon it was an all out dash, seeing who would get to the land first. They ran; sweat sliding down their faces in little beads, previous embarrassment forgotten, muscles in their long legs working hard. The pair were breathing heavily. Akira cut in front of Tamiko, much to her outrage, speeding towards the shore.  
  
...And stopped suddenly, sending Tamiko crashing into him. Tamiko being Tamiko was outrageously angry. "What'd you do that for!" she said loudly. "You didn't...have...to..." she drifted off, her voice quiet. What she had at first seen from the distance as a blank island appeared now as a quite large, dark, forest populated one. Tamiko stepped back. "Something doesn't feel right. Akira...Kir...I really don't want to go in there." Akira turned to her. The island DID have an overwhelming presence, almost as if something horrible had happened here. Tamiko's breath was coming sharply. She whispered an incoherent name, and began to run towards the island.  
  
Akira ran after her. "Tamiko!!! Wait! It's too dangerous!!!!! It..." She turned back to him. "That's never stopped me before, Akira. Stay here." With that she sped up her pace, dashing as quickly as she could towards a large glittering object on the sand in the near distance. Akira ran after her, panting. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY WHERE YOU WERE?" she yelled to make herself heard. "AND LET YOU GO THERE ALONE? NEVER!" he replied, just as loudly.  
  
"Akira..." she whispered, as she sped up her pace. Her muscles were protesting every step of the way, groaning and threatening to collapse from sheer exhaustion. She forced herself on, making herself run the last few metres that stood between her and that shining figure...  
  
Tamiko knelt beside the still, glistening, figure. The pure silver scales were marred with a dark red substance. ~Dried blood,~ Tamiko realized in horror. She had by now recognised the being that lay before her, and knew there was nothing she could do to save her.  
  
She gulped back tears, her throat sore. "How...how did this happen?" she rasped. There was no answer.  
  
"Taneesh, please answer me!"  
  
The dragon stirred. =Mistress? Tamiko...is that you?= Tamiko smiled weakly. ~Yes, Taneesh, it's me. What happened to you?~  
  
=Attack...on bathhouse...cold...so, cold...many dying...I...attacked...freezing cold...= Taneesh's thoughts were forced, and sounded as though they came from a long way away.  
  
~Taneesh, you're going to be all right! You're not going to...~ Taneesh gave a harsh chuckle in her head. =Mistress, I am...too far gone. I am extremely...happy that I could see you again.= She looked at Akira, who had by now run over and recognised the fatally wounded figure. He was looking over Tamiko's shoulder. =Fire boy. Take care of my mistress when I am gone.= A light blush tinted Akira's cheeks, but he was more concerned for the dragon. ~Taneesh...~ he began, but Taneesh interrupted him, turning to her mistress. =You will find out who and what you are, Tamiko. And if all else fails, seek the help of your kin.= She smiled sadly. =Until I see you both in the next world.= the lids of her dragon eyes closed slowly, and never opened again.  
  
She was gone.  
  
Tamiko bit her lip, trying to control the urge to cry. "Taneesh..." she whispered. "What kind of monster would do this?" she questioned the world softly. Her voice was quavering slightly with grief and rage. A single tear slid from the corner of her eye and down her face. "Who...Why..." she whispered, her voice hoarse. She fought herself, telling herself not to cry. Sensing her pain and trying not to cry himself, Akira knelt down beside the grief-ridden girl and put a consoling arm around her. When he spoke, his voice shook. 'Tamiko. It's all right to feel pain for her. It's all right to cry." Tamiko brought her head up to look into his eyes, her own blurred by tears. "Akira..." she muttered, before bursting into tears. She leaned against him, burying her face in his shirt as she wept, pieces of the material clenched in her hands. Tears slid silently down Akira's face on mourning as well. He put his arms around Tamiko, comforting her while dealing silently with his own grief. The girl was sobbing openly, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.  
  
They stayed like this for a long time, two long lost friends clinging to each other to help comfort the horrible pain of a death. Two lost people, alone for so long, different from everyone, who had finally found each other again.  
  
Tamiko finally sat back, wiping at her wet face. When she turned to see the shell that was once Taneesh, there was nothing, only one shining silver scale. She reached out and picked it up slowly. "She's in a better place." She whispered. "She wouldn't want s to mourn her, but for us to go on with our lives. So that's what I'll do." She stood, slipping the scale into her pocket. "That's what I'll do." She repeated, standing up a little straighter. "Akira, let's go. This clearing seems to...open for my tastes." she said, looking around for anything out of place. Akira nodded, and tried to stand, but couldn't. His eyes grew wide with panic as he looked around wildly. "I can't move my legs! A spell or something!" There was a definite feeling of being watched now. Something told the pair they had better find cover. Now. Tamiko ran over to Akira, crouching down beside him. She stuck her hand over his legs, her skin just barely brushing his. "In the name of the wind and water within thee..." she began, power woven into each word. Akira's eyes widened at the soft blue glow that was coming from Tamiko's hand. "Unbind him." She finished. The glow went out, and her voice returned to normal.  
  
She stood offering him a hand. "Get up." He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "Now let's GO." She hissed, beginning to run, Akira dashed after her, until they were making a wild sprint for the cover of the trees. "Almost...there..." Tamiko panted. With a final burst of energy they entered the forest.  
  
Tamiko leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. Akira sat on a fallen tree to catch his breath. Neither spoke for a long time. When Tamiko finally straightened, she winced at the sharp pain that shot up her leg. Akira caught her grimace, and motioned for her to sit beside him. "Where does it hurt?" he questioned her, a touch of concern entering his voice, though he tried to hide it. Tamiko frowned. "It doesn't hurt." She replied. "Stop being stubborn." He replied angrily. "Do you always have to fend off help when it's offered?!? I think you've pulled a leg muscle." Tamiko frowned. "'Fend off?' What is that supposed to mean?" Akira glared at her. "It means that you refuse help from someone who's concerned about you!" Tamiko matched his glare with hers. "Oh, yes. This is GREAT coming from you, Akira. You who wouldn't tell me about all those bruises on your skin! Don't you think I was concerned for you then? Or when I burnt your hand?!?!" she added, spotting the small white scars on his hands from when he had tried to stop her battling with No-face. "You're always hurting yourself, and you fend ME off!"  
  
Akira stood now, furious. "And YOU told me an outright LIE! When your hands were bleeding from those ice shards. You said you 'fell'. I KNOW that's a lie, Tamiko! You NEVER told me what happened!!!" A light blush coloured Tamiko's cheeks, and she was now fuming. She turned away, searching in her mind for something to say, something that would hurt him. When she next spoke, her voice was cold and clipped. "And you have not kept secrets from me then, Akira? Are you sure? What about you being an Elemental? I am pretty sure you didn't tell me about that. And how could you be concerned about me anyway? You are always making fun of me, calling me names, teasing me about my weaknesses." She stood, wobbling slightly on her bad leg, pain crossing her face, but she stayed erect. Akira came over to support her. "Stupid, you shouldn't walk!" he said frustrated. "You shouldn't be up and around! I have to tend to your-" But she interrupted him. "I don't need your help, Akira. I don't need anyone's help. Leave me alone." She turned away from his touch. Though he wouldn't admit it, Akira was hurt. He didn't realize how much his teasing had hurt her. They had barely been together for two days, and already they were furious at each other. When he replied, his voice was quiet. "Tamiko, I didn't realize that I hurt you so much. But I can't believe that you accused me of not caring. I do."  
  
"I did NOT accuse you!"  
  
"You DID! I just stood here and took it from you!"  
  
Tamiko turned on her heel, grabbing her bag, which was basically rags now (she had no idea how so many things had stayed inside. A lot of smaller items had dropped out though). "Leave me alone for a while. I have to get away from you. Sayonara." She said angrily, slipping into her secondary language. She stormed into the forest, leaving Akira behind her.  
  
"FINE!!!" he yelled angrily. "Fine." he whispered as she disappeared, limping slightly into the darkness of the forest. He sat down on the trunk, cradling his head in his hands. Why did they have to fight so often? Akira felt horrible. He had lost his temper with her, and this was a result of that. He swore. "Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?" he asked himself, furious. He was angrier at himself then her right now. ~How could I have acted like such an idiot? I just can't help it; she gets me angry and I react.~ He curled his hand into a fist and punched the oak bark of the log in fury. "If SHE wants to act stuck up, FINE!" There was a long moment where he stared at a small trickle of blood coming from his knuckle, and then he stood, sighing. "I guess I should go after her. It's getting dark." He began to walk, looking suspiciously at the dark forest, long, dark blades of grass waving in the wind. The trees seemed to be hiding something. To Akira, each shadow was a predator, each bush a warrior crouched, a sword ready in their hand.  
  
Akira shivered, telling himself nothing was wrong; that he was just being paranoid. Come on, he thought bravely. It's a FOREST. How bad can it be?  
  
And then the scream echoed through the forest.  
  
Akira's head shot up. He KNEW that voice! "Tamiko!" he cried, forgetting about secrecy and his slight fear of the forest. He sprinted towards the scream's origin recklessly "Tamiko!" he yelled. "Tamiko, answer me!!!"  
  
"Akira!!!!!!" she screamed. "Akira, don't! Don't come closer! It'll kill you!!!!!"  
  
Akira found himself in a small clearing. A shadow figure towered over Tamiko, her figure looking small compared to its immensity. Tamiko was standing still, dirt spread on her face, and blood running down her arm where the dark beast had sunk it's fangs into her limb, which it still held her by.. The shadow was the shape of a great wolf.  
  
Akira recognised it as a Nightmare Hound, a foul beast that fed on anger and fears. He shuddered inwardly. "Tamiko, stay back: I'll flame him!" he said, heat building up in his palms.  
  
"No!" she screamed wildly. "Don't be stupid! He doesn't want me dead, or I would have been already! He's working for someone!" The hound bit down harder on her arm. Unable to stop a cry of pain, Tamiko continued, her voice trembling. "He doesn't need you! Akira, please-" she bit back another cry of pain. "Please don't get involved!"  
  
"But I have to!" he said, taking a step forward, the fire kindled in his palms now. "Tamiko, I don't care about what happens to me!" Tamiko closed her eyes. When they opened again, they were shining with tears. "Well I do! I happen to care about what happens to you!!! Please Akira, I ...I couldn't bear it if you died!!!" she closed her eyes again as a fresh onslaught of pain drove her to her knees. "Don't die...I need you..."  
  
The wolf had finally noticed Akira. Sniffing the air, the shadow beast howled, and was gone. Disappeared, taking Tamiko with him to his master.  
  
Akira ran to the spot where Tamiko had been but a few seconds before. All that remained was the ribbon that must have slipped off her hair. That and blood staining the foliage covering the forest floor. His fist closed around the ribbon, as he desperately tried to stop himself crying, feeling his eyes prickle. Tamiko would say it was a waste of time.  
  
"So, he's taken her as well."  
  
Akira's head snapped around. A young girl, around the age of nine stepped out from behind the tree. Raven black hair framed a pale face, and clear, pupil-less blue eyes were locked on Akira. Akira took a step back, wary of this creepy child. Flames started to sizzle in his palms.  
  
"Wait!" the girl cried out, thrusting out two upturned palms. "I won't hurt you! I'm Karma, Dragon of Britain. Please don't talk so loudly, mister. They might find me again."  
  
"Who might find you?" Akira asked suspiciously. "The person who took Tamiko? Where did they take her!!!" he burst out.  
  
The little girl flinched a little, but her steady gaze stayed on his face. "I...I have no idea. Please, I'll tell you all I know. Just put away those flames of yours." Akira closed his fists over the flames, and as if those had taken away the last of his strength, slumped down on the ground.  
  
"What do you mean, you're a dragon of Britain?" he asked wearily. "What is going on?" The girl sat down next to him. Akira realized only now that she wore a white dress, ripped, torn and stained.  
  
"Don't you know what the Dragons are?" she asked him. Feeling very ignorant, Akira shook his head. The young girl continued, her voice shaking. For all that she seemed disturbingly brilliant, Akira realized, she was just a scared little girl. "From what I can gather, there is one guardian dragon of each country with special powers. For some reason, someone is trying to collect us all. They make us put on these horrid little colourless outfits, and put us in a sealed clay pit. Then he...he..." The girl turned to show lash marks on her back, ripped cloth showing marks, some still bleeding, against her pale skin. "He makes us lose our will to fight."  
  
Akira's hands closed into fists. "Who did this to you?" he asked gently, realizing the young girl was still in pain from the wounds.  
  
"I don't know." she confessed. "His face is always covered. All I know is that he needs the dragons, because he won't kill us. I don't know why though. And...And...I don't want to be captured by him again!" she cried out, her voice quavering.  
  
"You ran away." He finished for her. The girl nodded, shivering. When Akira reached out to touch the girl's arm, it was icy cold. He frowned, trying to dredge up a memory, but his exhausted brain failed him. "Look...Karma. You should leave, then. I have to find Tamiko...the girl who was just taken." The girl shook her head wildly, hair flying. "No. I want to help you. I wouldn't get far by myself, and I'd be a little lonely. You wouldn't mind if I helped you find your girlfriend, would you?"  
  
Akira's eyes widened. "My...my..." he stammered, knowing that he was colouring, and was angry at himself for doing so.  
  
"Well, it was just the way you were acting. I apologise. You do like her though, right?"  
  
Akira looked away, and hastily changed the subject. "Why aren't you looking directly at me?" he asked, genuinely curious, as well as it being a drastic change in the discussion.  
  
A smile twitched at the girl's lips. "I'm blind." She replied. "For good reason too. I can see into the future. If I saw the present as well, everything would be muddled in my head and I would probably go crazy." She stuck out her tongue in a childish way, and then looked down. "May I please stay with you? Please. I'll do anything!" Tears were in the child's sightless eyes. Akira smiled sadly, as though his thoughts were elsewhere. "Of course you can. Until we reach where they're holding Tamiko." The girl's face lit up. "Thank you so much!" She yawned. "Do you mind if I go...to..." she drifted off, her sentence cut off by her own weariness. She collapsed in a heap. She was asleep in minutes, snoring gently.  
  
Akira leaned back against a trunk, watching as the last hours of night faded into the coming of the brilliant dawn. ~Tamiko, I wish you were here to see this with me. Where are you?~  
  
+++  
  
Yeah! No cliffie! What does everyone think? 


	29. Betrayal or Beloved?

Recalling the Spirit #14  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
Hey, sorry I haven't updated for ages. I have been really busy. I'd like to apologize for the poor quality of former chapters. I have been rather ripping them off really quickly, and I'm sorry. It might take me longer to update, but I will make sure my chapters aren't confusing.  
  
Dedication: To every reviewer out there. I am so happy to have all of your support, and I love most of the reviews I've been getting. There were a few I have gotten that I really liked because they showed that they were connected to my characters (like one I got demanding that I got Akira back to Tamiko right away.) 283 reviews! You all make me so happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Miyazaki owns.  
  
I am SO sorry this took me forever. I have been over the roof busy and stressed, and I have had next to no time for anything. But things are slowly finishing, so...TA DA! My next chapter!  
  
Porifra: laughs You like Tami's mutterings? Thank you! You'll see why it's cold around the bathhouse! But I'm not telling! You like Karma? I think she's pretty neat, myself. I love the pictures you sent me of her! Do you think you could draw me pictures of Akira and Tamiko? That would be sooo cool! Have fun with that website of yours! Karma is such a funny little oddball! Thanks for your super long reviews! You know, it just occurred to me you've been reading my stories from the beginning! Thank you sooooooooo much for your continued support. And also, thanks to mysticwolfguardian.  
  
Betrayal Or Beloved?  
  
"How long do you think it will take us to get there? I do hope it doesn't take us too long: you're a lot older then me and I get tired easily. Where are you from? Why are you here? Do you have magic? What kind? I have a dragon form and a dragon companion. His name is Mathus, and he's with us but he's hiding because he never shows himself to anybody but me 'cause I'm his spirit friend. Do you have a spirit friend? No, I suppose you wouldn't because you're not a dragon spirit. Do you have any friends at all? I don't have any because of the way I am. People my age are afraid of me. My foster parents are pretty nice though. I'm their only child. I'm an orphan: my parents died when I was little. I've always wished I had an older sibling. My favourite colour is blue. Are you sure you're going the right way?"  
  
Akira ran his fingers through his hair. "COULD YOU...I mean, could you just be quiet a minute?"  
  
Though he didn't like to admit it, Akira was scared. Scared that something would happen to Tamiko. Scared that she was injured somewhere...scared that she was dying...  
  
And this nine year olds chatter wasn't helping much.  
  
There was a full two minutes quiet before Karma spoke again.  
  
"So...what is she like?"  
  
Akira looked over at her confused. "Who? Who's she?" Karma rolled her sightless eyes as though it was obvious, and sighed. "Your girlfriend. I only saw her for a minute, so I don't know what she's like."  
  
They were walking through the forest, Karma leading the way. Once in a while, she had to brush her fingers along a tree or a bush, almost as if to direct herself in the right way. Akira, who was walking beside her, stopped and flushed. "My...she's...she's not my girlfriend!" he stuttered, extremely flustered.  
  
What the...don't let her do this to you, idiot! She's NINE. Cool it! He began walking again, far to quickly and not really paying attention to where he was going. Although he was trying to stop the conversation before it started, all he succeeded in doing was cracking his head on a branch. He swore, rubbing the ill-conceived lump on his head. "Oww!"  
  
Karma persisted stubbornly. "Very well. What's your...friend...like." She put heavy emphasis on the word 'friend'. "Is she nice?" Akira shrugged, his features suddenly showing the pain and sadness that he felt. "She has a temper, but deep, deep down she's nice...I guess. She never really cries much. She cried one tear when she found a friend of hers had died. To think of it, I've never see her cry more then a tear: she's tough like that. She's stubborn, determined, independent, wilful, imaginative, temperamental..." he drifted off, smiling sadly as memories hit him like a blast of heat. When it was evident he was off in his own little world, and wasn't going to continue unless he had some prompting, Karma coughed. Blinking, Akira turned back to her. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Well, she's Japanese and her godmother is an Egyptian river spirit named Nile-" Karma cut in, shock showing in her features. "Nile? As in the Nile River? I KNOW her! I was talking to her when we were both still trapped. She's the Dragon of Egypt."  
  
"That's her! Was she wearing her Egyptian costume? Did you see the weapon she carries around?"  
  
Karma kept silent, and Akira realized how stupid his last comment was. "Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot for a moment that you were...that you wouldn't be able to see..." Karma interrupted. "Don't worry about it." The two walked in silence for a while. Then, once again, Karma piped up. "I've never had a real family before. I've always wanted an older brother or sister." Her voice went soft, and she gazed in Akira's general direction pleadingly. "Do you...do you think that you could possibly...be my older brother? Please? I'm just so lonely..." Tears gathered in the bright sightless blue eyes. Akira looked down at his companion, and his face softened. "I'm an only child too." He said. Thank god. he added mentally.  
  
He reached down to hold the little girl's hand, pitying her. "Yeah. I'll be your big brother." A trace of a smile lit the girl's features.  
  
"Thank you, Akira."  
  
The pair walked in silence for a time.  
  
A very little time.  
  
"What's you're girlfriend's favourite kind of ice cream?"  
  
"Tamiko is not Akira's girlfriend. Tamiko is not Akira's girlfriend. Tamiko is not..."  
  
Akira nodded, pleased. "Okay, I think that's enough. You can stop now."  
  
The pair were still walking though the forest, and although Akira wouldn't admit it, he had no idea where he was going, and didn't but much comfort that a blind nine-year-old was leading the way. For the last five minutes, Karma had been forced to repeat the line that Akira had given her. Defiantly, with mischief flickering over her expression, Karma whispered audibly, her face so serious: "Tamiko IS Akira's girlfriend..." Akira, his face beet red turned on her. "You are so lucky I am going to let that one slide." He muttered fiercely, desperately trying to hide the fact he was blushing.  
  
Karma grinned, but the smile faded from her face, and she looked around with her fingers, letting them brush against trees and other foliage. She sniffed the air, suddenly seeming more and more animal-like in instincts. "This is the place." She whispered in a hushed voice to Akira. "But they're not here. It's like they've disappeared. Like they had never been."  
  
Akira stepped forward to gaze at the empty clearing in front of them. It looked like a normal clearing, untouched by mankind, long green grass moving in a soft wind. And yet...  
  
"There's something wrong here." He muttered to his companion, who nodded. Karma was trying her best to hide her convulsive shivers from Akira. She was scared, but she wasn't going to let her new brother think of her as a weakling. She inhaled again, taking in scents through her nose, seeing the world though smell. There was defiantly a brisk smell in the air, disturbing the natural scents of the forest. It was almost imperceptible, however.  
  
"Mathus?" Karma whispered to her dragon friend, knowing that his senses were ten times better then her own. "He doesn't know either." She whispered to her nineteen-year-old companion. Akira stared at the girl strangely. One minute she had been an average child, ten years his junior, a bit more serious then most children that age. But now, she seemed far older then the tallest trees in the forest, seeming as though she had the knowledge of a hundred lifetimes. Her eyes glowed with a strange power, shining a strange, unearthly, reptilian blue. She seemed focused, and yet distant, as though her mind was a thousand miles away. She stood like this, frozen, for a full five minutes, and it seemed to Akira as if time was standing still. There was no sound, no movement in the silent, moonlit forest.  
  
Karma suddenly gasped a horrified, sharp intake of breath, quivering from head to toe. A large, aqua dragon shot out from the trees, and firmly sunk it's fangs into Karma's arm. The girl winced, and she appeared to be shocked out of her reverie. "No matter what I do, that's going to happen anyway. I don't know how, but I know it will. Destiny is destiny, right? Mathus?" she whispered  
  
The dragon tuned its clear blue gaze on Akira, his eyes boring into him for a short moment before flying for the cover of the forest foliage. Once hidden in the trees, Karma turned to Akira. "I saw us going in a bright light over...by the large oak. Can you see it?" She asked him. Once satisfied that he knew where he was going, she grabbed the back of his shirt and let him lead, Mathus settling on her shoulders.  
  
Akira stopped abruptly, causing the British girl to crash headfirst into him. "Akira!" she whined, "Why did you...?" Akira was staring at the air. It seemed...distorted, almost like seeing things through a pane of glass. He reached out to touch it, and was suddenly hurled into a prism of colour. "What the..." he muttered to himself. Karma clung on to his shirt as though her life depended on it. She sensed something was going on, even though she couldn't see anything.  
  
The two were shot out of the many-coloured vortex as quickly as they had been shoved in. Karma fell to her knees, as her legs were too weak to hold her up. "Akira, what did you DO?" she demanded weakly, Mathus curling into her lap and glaring reproachfully at Akira.  
  
Akira, however, was gaping at the scene before him. The once pungent smell of destruction and death had faded now to his knowledge, but Karma was covering her nose with one hand, and Mathus was looking disgusted.  
  
"The...bathhouse? But how did we end up here? What the..."  
  
They were in the field, right by the bridge on the bathhouse side. The grass was damp, as though the sun had melted off morning frost, and was blowing softly in the summer wind.  
  
"I've been waiting for you...Akira." The voice was cold, hard, distant, and sounded to Akira extremely familiar, like a corrupted version of something he had heard before... "Who are you?" he demanded, stepping in front of Karma.  
  
A familiar laugh echoed. "Don't you recognise me?" A figure stepped out of the shadows, and walked towards Akira. When it was a few steps away from him, the cloud covering the moon moved, and light showed who the character was.  
  
Emotions tore across Akira's face, emotions which he would, if in normal circumstances, have fought to keep hidden.  
  
"Oh god! Tamiko! Thank the gods you're all right. I was so worried about you..."  
  
She was garbed in a strange, pure white kimono, with a snow-white sash, but Akira was so joyful and thankful that she was unharmed. He stepped towards her, embracing her in his arms.  
  
"AKIRA, WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
It was Karma. The young girl was clutching on to Mathus, and screaming a warning to her 'brother'. Akira turned from Tamiko; meaning to demand what Karma was worried about, when he felt a sharp pain from his shoulder to his elbow. He turned in shock, to find Tamiko standing, her eyes glittering with malice, and a naked dagger stained with his blood in her hand. She smiled, a creepy smile, so unlike Tamiko's own.  
  
"I missed."  
  
Shock registered in Akira's eyes, along with a deep emotional pain. "Tamiko...what did I do?"  
  
The woman drew another dagger from a sheath around her waist and threw it to him. Akira caught it, not registering the pain that the jarring of his arm gave him, or noticing blood that was streaming down it.  
  
Tamiko smiled the odd smile again. "Well, Akira. Shall we?"  
  
She lunged at him, slashing at his throat. He blocked her cut, but didn't venture to slice at her in return. She tried again, attempting to stab him in the stomach, but Akira hit the dagger away from its target with his own weapon. Again and again Tamiko would try to cut at him, and he would block, but would not use the offensive. "Tamiko, do you hate me now?" he questioned her sadly, his voice devoid of any emotion, but the hurt that she was causing him showing in his eyes.  
  
She stepped away from him, grinning cruelly. She now began to attack him emotionally as well as physically. After she attempted a slice to his face, she said: "You never liked me. You always made fun of me, were cruel to me, called me names. You never helped me up when I fell, or helped me fix my mistakes. You only helped me find Mother because you though there was something in it for you. I trusted you, but you never really cared." Her voice was cutting, unfamiliar, harsh.  
  
Akira lowered his dagger. "How could you say that?" he begged, as though what he was saying came from the depths of his being. His face showed the pain and heartbreak he was going through. "Ever since we met, I've always..."  
  
What he was about to say was cut short as Tamiko sliced across his chest. Akira faltered back, so the cut missed, but it had proved a point. "Gods, Tamiko, stop it!" he cried, feeling as though a part of him was gone forever.  
  
She lunged at him, and he turned to the side so she missed. Tamiko pulled back again, and stood there for a moment, staring at her opponent.  
  
"Mo stor..." Akira whispered sadly, devastated, and then stared at his old friend in shock at the reaction this simple pet name had created. A glistening tear shone down her cheek, and as she raised her eyes to meet his, it seemed to Akira that she was fighting for control. "Akira..." her voice was soft, and hoarse, but it was her own. "We both won't get away. He's controlling me...please..." she was panting with every word, battling against an unknown force to speak, sweat poring down her face. "...Kill me. There's nothing else to do."  
  
Akira was shocked. This was a far worse predicament then he was in before. And to think that Tamiko would suggest such a thing...  
  
"I can't. You know I can't." He fought to keep his voice from trembling.  
  
"Akira, please...I don't want you to die..."  
  
Akira threw down his dagger. "No! Tamiko, I won't let you die!!! I won't do it!"  
  
The next feeling he had was an exploding pain in his chest. He looked down to find the dagger...Tamiko's dagger, had stabbed him. He stared at the girl, and saw her eyes cold with malice again.  
  
"It's too bad. You really should have listened to her, Akira."  
  
Akira crumpled to the bloodstained earth. Karma screamed, hearing the noise of his fall. When the young girl spoke again, her voice was upset, devastated and angry. "HOW-DARE-YOU!!! Murderess!!!" she growled, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Tamiko's eyes cleared, and changed back to their soft, nut-brown colour. The mask of hatred and triumph faded from her face, and she was herself again. Whoever was controlling her was gone.  
  
"Akira?" she whispered, horrified, almost as if she didn't dare to speak louder.  
  
She ran over to him, falling hopelessly on her knees beside him. Terrified and scared by his abnormal paleness, she put a hand over his mouth to check his breathing. When there was none, she froze. "Oh god. Akira...no, you can't be...this is a nightmare...this isn't happening..." she stared in horror at the blood all over him...where she had stabbed him. His blood was all over her hands. Her shoulders began to shake. "Akira...no...please god, no..." Tears brimmed in her eyes, and began to stream down her cheeks. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, she buried her face in the material, and wept like she had never wept before in her life. Akira was her closest friend...and she had killed him. He would never know how much she cared...  
  
"Mo bheith..." she wept, tears flowing freely. My love. The one person her own age with whom she had kept nothing...except for one secret. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Tami, you're crying."  
  
Tamiko brought up her head in shock, believing it to be her imagination, but when she felt a warm hand on hers, she knew it was true.  
  
"A...Akira?" The Irish man nodded slowly in return. He was still pale, in comparison to his normal, deeply tanned skin, but he was alive. "AKIRA!!!" she cried, throwing herself at him, being careful of his wound.  
  
"Tamiko..." he said, rather forcefully. "Do you think you could get off me...IT HURTS!!!"  
  
She knelt back, flushing. "Oh, I'm so sorry...it's all my fault." Fresh tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
  
Akira sat up, with a grimace of pain and stared bewilderedly at her. "You're crying...I've never seen you cry like this before..."  
  
Tamiko gazed back at him, so relieved to see that he wasn't gone forever that she blurted out "Because I thought you were dead. Because I care about you, you stubborn idiot." Realizing what she had just said, she turned a bright red. Opening her mouth to apologize for her momentary weakness, she found she couldn't speak. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, and then Tamiko finally found her voice. "Akira, I didn't mean to..." Akira hushed her, putting one finger over her lips and brushing away stray hair from her face.  
  
Karma sat on the ground, Mathus mind-speaking every detail to her. Maybe she isn't bad, after all. she thought. She was still angry with her for causing harm to her brother, but she realized that maybe it wasn't Tamiko's fault.  
  
Shocking Tamiko, and most likely himself as well, Akira suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her softly, his lips gently caressing hers. When he drew back, he whispered, "I was worried about you, Tami." Tamiko blushed. "A...kira..." He smiled at her, wavered back and forth for a moment, and then fainted from the seriousness of his wounds.  
  
"Akira...? Akira! Oh god, please be all right!!!"  
  
After the initial shock, Tamiko summoned Karma, clad in a long sleeved white dress, over to her. The girl came, following her voice.  
  
"Rip the sleeves off your dress, please." When Karma looked confused, Tamiko explained, a little breathlessly, not quite over the shock of what Akira had just done. "For bandages."  
  
Karma felt her way to the seams on the shoulders of her cotton dress, and ripped. When she was done, she handed Tamiko two large white pieces of cloth, her dress transformed into a sleeveless. Tamiko would have tried to rip her own sleeves, but by the feel of the silk against her skin she knew it would be useless to try. The pure white kimono was made of the highest quality silk, and wouldn't tear. She had the faintest of memories changing into it, while she was being controlled.  
  
She rolled up his shirt up past the wound, and winced when she saw how deep the cut was. He shouldn't have moved...shouldn't have talked to me after he was stabbed...he just made it worse...  
  
She bit her lip, as though feeling his pain. It hurt MORE because she knew that she should be the one bleeding, she was the one who was supposed to be hurt right now. And she knew she couldn't share his pain.  
  
"At least I can help him with it." She muttered. Karma raised an eyebrow at this sentence, confused by the spontaneous-ness of this phrase, but held back any comments.  
  
"Akira..." she murmured quietly. "I want you to know...I wasn't lying when I said I cared. Not that you can hear me."  
  
Tamiko wrapped the wound, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. It was dawn now, and she had worked endlessly for four hours, trying to stanch the flow, but nothing worked. Karma had fallen asleep after half an hour, leaning against a tree, for all she had fought to keep her bright blue eyes open.  
  
Tamiko shivered. Her hands were covered in his blood, and there was only one way she could think of that would do any good. She bit her lip, gave way to one last shiver down her spine, and closed her eyes. Letting her hand hover over his wound, she whispered, her eyes glowing a soft green, "Heal him."  
  
There was a bright blinding flash, and then Tamiko, suddenly feeling devoid of energy, collapsed, falling beside Akira.  
  
"Tamiko...Tamiko, wake up." Someone was shaking her gently. She opened her eyes, to see Akira bending over her. He knelt back, his face unreadable in the dark. Everything that had happened last night came back to her in a flash, and she averted her eyes from Akira's, blushing.  
  
According to Akira, everyone had slept for the day, Karma awakening at sunset, clearing an area of grass, and starting a bonfire. Mathus helped by bringing more wood for fuel.  
  
Tamiko sat up, looking over Akira with a critical eye, as well as she could in the moonlight and the light of the fire. The homemade bandages that were on him now were useless, blood-soaked, but other then that he seemed much better. "Rip up your shirt, and burn those." She said, pointing at the bandages around his torso.  
  
Akira flushed. "Rip up my..." Tamiko coloured, but glared at him. "For bandages, dolt. What did you think I meant!?!?"  
  
Akira rolled his eyes in reply, and started tearing his shirt into strips. When he was done, he peeled off the old bandages, and began to wrap around the new ones. Tamiko averted her eyes, but realized that Akira was having definite problems putting them on his self. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and said roughly, "Here. Let me."  
  
She grabbed the homemade bandages from him, and wrapped them around the wound, and his tanned skin. She could feel him wincing in pain every time the cloth went around his injury, trying to hide it from her. He relaxed when she was done, and muttered, "Thank you." Tamiko moved to the other side of the fire, blushing, and sitting beside an awakening Karma.  
  
The young girl yawned, and her eyes focused a little to the left of Akira. "Are you feeling better?" she questioned him.  
  
"Yeah, but no thanks to Tamiko." Akira had meant it as a joke, but Tamiko flushed angrily. "If you had just left me alone when I told you to, when that Shadowhound came after me, then this wouldn't have happened!!!"  
  
Akira glared equally as angrily over the fire at Tamiko. "Oh, yeah, I was just supposed to LEAVE YOU THERE?!?!?! Why didn't you try to escape?!?"  
  
"I COULDN'T!!" Tamiko bellowed. "YOU should have tried to do more to help me!!!"  
  
Akira's gaze turned frosty. She had hit a sore spot. "You shouldn't have walked away from me in the first place. You strode away from me in anger, remember?"  
  
Tamiko clenched her fists. "YEAH, WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A JERK I WOULDN'T HAVE!!!!!!"  
  
"FIRST I'M AN IDIOT, THEN I'M A DOLT!!!!! GOT ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO CALL ME?!?!?!?" Akira yelled.  
  
"YEAH! STUPID!!!"  
  
"TAMIKO, GROW UP!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT SO CHILDISH ALL THE TIME!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tamiko stared at him, hurt. The next time she spoke, her voice was soft and low. "Do you really think of me as a child, Akira?"  
  
"Tamiko, no I don't. I didn't mean..."  
  
"THEN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!! YOU END UP HURTING PEOPLE'S FEELINGS LIKE THAT!!! YOU FIGHT WITH ME SO MUCH, ONE WOULD THINK YOU DON'T LIKE ME IN THE SLIGHTIST!!!"  
  
"TAMIKO, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, AFTER..."  
  
"After?" she asked quietly, gazing at him with her gold-flecked eyes over the fire, she sounded dead serious, but there was a hint of teasing in her solemn face.  
  
Akira threw up his hands in the air as a sign of mock defeat, and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, enough. Besides, I wanted to thank you...for everything."  
  
Tamiko was momentarily taken aback. "Wha...?" One minute they were fighting like there was no tomorrow, and the next he was thanking her?  
  
Akira began to laugh. "That was PERFECT! You should have seen your face! You looked so bewildered!!!"  
  
Tamiko frowned. How could he? How could he affect her this way?  
  
_Stupid Akira, always stupid making fun of me, stupid fighting with me stupid me always resorting to stupid stupids..._ her thoughts trailed off as she looked at Karma, finally getting a chance to really see her for the first time.  
  
"Um...who are you?"  
  
Karma, realizing that she was being spoken to, said grandly "Karma, dragon of Britain. And you are...?"  
  
Tamiko smiled a grim smile, and Akira noticed for the first time, as if she had found something out...and didn't like it in the slightest. "I'm Tamiko, daughter to Kohaku, dragon of Japan."  
  
Akira stared at Tamiko, realizing at last how powerful she was. Karma nodded, understanding. "So you were kidnapped to lure your father?"  
  
Tamiko nodded. "I don't understand why he's capturing the Great Dragons, though."  
  
Akira looked extremely lost and forlorn. The two shared something he didn't, and, not for the first time in his life, he felt out of place.  
  
Karma shrugged. "I don't either. All I know is it has something to do with the disappearance of the bath house woman. What's her name? Rei? Lay?"  
  
"Mei? She's been missing since the last time I was here." Tamiko said, a little confused, looking over her shoulder at the bath house looming behind them.  
  
"Oh, really? Well anyway, all I know is there is some person trying to collect all of the dragons...and no good's going to come from it. I can see the future." She added, replying to Tamiko's questioning look. The older girl looked a little relieved. "Okay, good. So I'm not weird. I can sometimes see the past." She explained, by way of explanation.  
  
Tamiko looked across the fire. Since things between her and Akira were comfortable again, she beckoned to him. "You look lonely. Come sit with us." When Akira stared at her, she added huffily "If you don't want to, that's perfectly all right with me."  
  
Akira grinned, and walked over. After a moment's hesitation, he sat beside Tamiko, merely because Karma was on the very edge of one end of the log, and as much as he might feel uncomfortable sitting beside her, he was pretty sure it was much more uncomfortable on the rocky, lumpy ground.  
  
Karma stared at nothing as she spoke. "My visions...he...I mean the cloaked man...he would make me see the future for him...he kept asking about both of you, actually."  
  
"Us?" questioned Tamiko, in a horrified whisper. "But how did he know about..."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to know about your magic?"  
  
Tamiko shuddered, and Akira finally felt like he understood, but he kept it to himself. Let her tell him in her own time.  
  
Everything was quiet. Tamiko was thinking, picking at her white kimono, Karma was absently petting a solemn Mathus, and Akira was looking at Tamiko out of the corner of his eye trying to see some reaction.  
  
There was a crunching in the underbrush. Tamiko stood up fists raised to fight whoever was coming, but Akira stepped in front of her. "Akira...what do you think you're..."  
  
Akira seemed to focus for a moment, and then in his hands burst two identical burning flames. _Is he trying to...protect me?_ Tamiko questioned herself, unbelievingly. _What has gotten into him lately?  
_  
Karma quelled a shiver. _Whatever's coming, it's not going to be good. I can sense it!_

Nope! No cliffies! That was a really weird chappie, but hey.

Jo-chan-ANIME


	30. Trust

Recalling the Spirit #2 Chapter #15  
  
Wow! So many reviews! Thank you so much for your support everyone! I'm glad that my story is liked! And so, for some odd reason I can't quite fathom, I am going to do something I haven't done in AGES!  
  
REPLIES TO REVIEWS!  
  
Alcapacien: You think they make a good couple (Tamiko and Akira). It is kind of obvious (to everybody but them) that they like each other. Honestly, sometimes the both of them can be a little thick headed. I LOVE Tamiko and Akira matched up! It's makes me so happy to write fluff, and I am the author! I own those characters so I can do whatever I want with them...muhaha. Thank you so much for your kind review!  
  
Bandita286: Another really nice review! Thank you so much! You like Tamiko and Akira together too? I'm glad my characters had such a great impression on you! Thank you so much for your review!  
  
Orion Kohaishu: Thank you! You have been supporting me for the longest time with this writing! I'm glad you liked my rather odd last chappie (I couldn't help but put fluff in!). Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter is to your liking!  
  
MiMiPenguin: I think you are the first person to find out who the villain is. Congratulations! Don't tell anyone! All your other questions will be answered in time. Once again, I must say you are very clever. You are the only one that knows! (Other then myself. Of course) Wow, you are really good at seeing through plot twists. Though I hope some will still surprise you. I've got a lot up my sleeve!  
  
Porifra: Have you ever heard of X/1999, by CLAMP? I styled Karma a little after one of the characters, in a way...kind of but not really (Hinoto). Truth be told, I wasn't even thinking of the character when I created Karma. Laughs I love when Karma teases Akira. "Tamiko IS Akira's girlfriend!" Thank you SOOOO much for the constant reviews. Every time I get one from you I get really happy! You are so kind and nice! Thank you!  
  
Ridinggirl: Hey. I can speak a tad rudely to you because you ARE my friend. Maybe I will be able to send a realistic reply when I get a sane review. Just to let you know I LIKED the bobbing bird I was playing with when you were reviewing! It drank the water! Bobbity-bob! Bobbity-bob! --U I know there was a cliffie I was being sarcastic. LOL "I made myself flat!" "I thought you meant Emily!" Thank you for saying you liked my chappie.  
  
M.S.K: Do more stuff with Tamiko and Akira? My pleasure! evil laugh Thanks for the review!  
  
Aharah Musici: confused I don't understand your review. Did you like the last chapter, or no, or are you just encouraging me to update? Oh well. Thanks for the review!!!   
  
If I missed you, I'm sorry. I'll reply to you in the chapter after this! I promise! Please tell me if I did miss you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Miyazaki's work. Just in case you didn't realize yet. Also, I do not own the Hobbit, or X/1999, both of which I made a reference to.  
  
**Trust**  
  
(((BESIDE THE BATHHOUSE)))  
  
Tamiko's eyes ran around the dark area, loomed over by the bathhouse, lit only by the small fire at their makeshift campsite and the balls of flame dancing in Akira's palms. There's something out there, she thought to herself, scanning the area again with her gold-flecked eyes. Her palms curled into fists, and she shifted into a better fighting stance. She whispered to Karma "Stay where you are, and don't move." The young girl froze, fear showing in her clear blue eyes. She couldn't see what was going on, but she could sense the fear coming from both Akira and Tamiko, and she had heard the crunch in the underbrush.  
  
"Is it...him?" she whispered, trembling. "Akira...I'm scared..." Her young form shook, and she pulled Mathus towards herself, holding him tightly. The dragon allowed himself the indignity, because it would comfort his mistress, but he too was wary, ready to pounce, to protect Karma at any cost.  
  
Akira muttered out of the corner of his mouth "Hush." He was scared, but more for his friends then anything else. If one of them got hurt, or worse... The flames hovering above his hands sparked and grew a little brighter.  
  
There was another crunch, and everyone tensed.  
  
"Please. Don't burn me!" The voice was gentle, sweet and pleading. A young woman stepped out of the shadows; with brown hair a little longer then chin length, and icy blue eyes. "My name is...Tsuba. I'm sorry for disturbing you." She was wearing an indigo outfit: silk pants and a sleeveless top. She looked about the same age as Akira.  
  
Akira clenched his hands over the flame, though he still looked wary. "My name is Akira-"  
  
"...and I'm Taiko." Tamiko interrupted sharply, surveying the newcomer with distaste. "What do you want?" The woman looked familiar...and for some reason her image gave her a bad feeling. The woman's eyes widened, surprised by such a sharp comment. "I...I got lost. You see, I'm a spirit, from another part of Japan, so I'm hopelessly confused: I've never been here before. I saw your fire, and I was hoping that I might be able to get warm." She smiled a pleasant smile at Tamiko, which made Tamiko raise her eyebrows. Who IS this woman, anyway? We don't know anything about her!  
  
Tsuba stepped up to Akira, looking at the ground. "I...I hope you don't mind if I stay with you? Would that be all right?" She was rubbing her hands nervously, and sneaking glances at Akira from under her long eyelashes.  
  
Akira grinned. It seemed like they were just attracting people to join their little group! Two people in three days! "Yeah, that's fine!" He glanced over his shoulder at Tamiko, who was surveying the newcomer. "If that's all right with you."  
  
Tamiko turned away from him, and said coldly: "I don't care what you do. What makes you think you need my permission?" Her voice was sharp and frosty. She turned on her heel, and strode away from the fire. She stopped at the edge of the clearing, her back to him, her white-clad figure barely illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
Akira gaped at her for a moment, surprised by her sudden mood swing. What's gotten into her? I've never seen her act this way to someone before! What does she have against Tsuba, anyway? One moment she's mad, the next she's shy, then she pulls something like this! I'm never going to figure her out! The bewildered Irish boy turned to Karma, who was still trembling slightly, Mathus draped across her lap. "What about you, Karma?" She winced slightly. "I...I...It's up to you." With that, she grimaced, as though she had made some important decision.  
  
"All right then. You can stay." Akira said, distantly, still focused on Tamiko's odd behaviour.  
  
Tsuba smiled shyly at him, then went and sat on the other side of the fire, opposite from Karma, who, in turn, shrugged, a little sadly.  
  
Akira waited a couple of minutes, unsure of what to do, before he stood up and walked over to Tamiko. She didn't react to his footsteps, which was odd. He knew from past experience that she had really good hearing. He lightly put a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and, once seeing whom it was, looked away. Was he concerned about her? Well, then he could be concerned! He tried to catch her eye, and failed. "Hey...are you all right?"  
  
Tamiko sniffed haughtily. "Why don't you go away? Go spend time with her." She snapped, pointing at Tsuba.  
  
Akira frowned. "Are you mad at me?" But why would she be mad at him? What had he done? She had NEVER been this cold to him before. "Tamiko...what did I do wrong?"  
  
Tamiko wanted to scream out: _You accepted her! You accepted her in an eye- blink, and you didn't even trust me until a week and a half after we met!_ But she said coolly: "You're acting the fool. Now go away and leave me alone."  
  
Confusion showed in Akira's features. "What are you talking about? Why don't you like her? She seems nice enough..."  
  
Something twitched in Tamiko's features, and before Akira knew it, she had raised her hand, and hit him across the face with a sickening smack.  
  
Akira gaped at her, feeling the stinging on his face. What...  
  
Tamiko's voice, when she finally spoke trembled with rage. "YOU-ARE-AN- IDIOT!!!" She turned away from him, fists clenched, chin high, and back straight.  
  
Akira turned away from her, both shocked and furious, strode back to the fire, and sat down beside Karma angrily.  
  
"What did I do to deserve that?" he hissed at her. Mathus nudged his mistress, and mind spoke with her.  
  
_Really? She slapped him?_

Karma opened her mouth to speak to Akira, even though she wasn't facing him, but the fire, turning her sightless face towards the warmth.  
  
"She's upset with you." She murmured. Akira rolled his eyes. "No, really?" he replied angrily. "I never would have guessed!"  
  
"No...listen. I haven't told you, but I'm not exactly a nine-year-old girl. All the predi...predi..."  
  
"Predecessors?"  
  
Karma smiled. "Yes, that's it. All the predec..." her face went blank before she continued. "The...thing you said...all the former Dragons Of Britain are all with me. Are me. In here." She said, tapping her head. "So I'm a lot smarter then most people think I am. It's one of the characteristics of a Dragon of Britain."  
  
"..." Akira was speechless...and confused.  
  
"...So I know exactly what's going on. Tamiko's upset with you, because she's jealous."  
  
Jealous? Tamiko? The Irish boy was shocked. "Wha...?"  
  
Karma frowned, seemingly exasperated. "Just give me a minute. You like her, right?"  
  
Akira flushed, but wanted to know where this was going. "And if I do?"  
  
With a sigh, Karma continued. "Well, did you figure she might take offence to the fact that right after she had healed you, and you two...um...um..." she coughed, and continued, whispering "...That you just suddenly become friends with another girl. Just like that. Really suddenly. And not only that but also that girl likes you-"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"...And apparently you weren't best of friends when you and Tamiko met either, and it makes her jealous because you and Tsuba seem to get along REALLY well."  
  
"So what do I DO?" Akira grimaced inwardly. If only someone could see him now. Asking help from a nine-year-old!  
  
"Apologize."  
  
Akira gaped at her. "Apologize? Apologize! I just sat through a lecture to get THAT? I could've figured that out on my own!"  
  
Karma shrugged. "Just wait until tomorrow. Preferably sunset."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep. And you need sleep too. Goodnight." With that, the girl promptly rolled off the log, found a nice tuft of grass to lay her head on, and went to sleep.  
  
Akira blinked, turned away from the young Dragon, and brought his gaze to the slumbering Tamiko; her back turned away from the fire...and from him.  
  
_I guess I'll wait._  
  
He looked around, found a patch of long thick grass near the bathhouse wall, lay down, and was almost immediately asleep.

* * *

A powerful dragon spirit, such as the Dragon of China, is not really a spirit. There are no real ways to describe them, but 'gifted human' is most likely the best definition possible. Born by two mortals, they are raised like any other child. They are taught by their parents to speak, eat and read. They make friends, read and play. Each dragon is different from the other, just like any regular human is different from the other. There is one powerful dragon spirit per country, and each has it's own dragon, invisible to others in the mortal realms. The dragon acts as a mentor, guide, and most importantly, friend.  
  
The dragon spirits are very difficult to find, since they learn once they reach a certain age, to hide their powers. When they are young children, talk of invisible friends, magic powers etc, are dismissed by adults as a child's fancy.  
  
When a dragon turns twenty, their full power is released, and they are free to finally change form, to turn into a dragon.  
  
The dragon spirits carry a bit of the pure blood of the dragons within them. It is guessed that a Dragon spirit arose a long time ago within each country to protect its people.  
  
Humanity, long ago were made to forget about them, but, bit-by-bit, it leaked back, in a subconscious sort of way. In Japan, when you say you are twenty, twenty directly translates as 'the coming of age' year. There are tales of dragons guarding their treasure against certain, extremely short, intruders. The dragon is the strongest symbol in the zodiac. There is a show about special humans, called 'Dragons of Heaven' and 'Dragons of Earth', fighting for and against the destruction of life on earth.  
  
Even in bits of history, it leaked back. The burning of witches and wizards? How it was the work of the devil? People had seen a Dragon of Britain use his power, and they were scared. Since they had been made to forget centuries ago about the existence of spirits, the magic scared and horrified them. Word spread about 'witches and wizards' and how they were servants of the devil, and how they would take the souls of normal people. The tale grew larger and more horrendous, terrifying people around the world. That's when the burnings began. They were a threat to mankind. They had to be done away with.  
  
Tragic losses and deaths were caused then, the few actual dragons that were needlessly slaughtered far outweighed by hundreds of mortal deaths.  
  
What is it about humanity, that it will always turn on it's saviours? That it will slaughter innocent lives?

* * *

_A young woman, late twenties, with brown blond hair bent over a young boy in his crib. Her eyes were a bright, lively blue, and she had a dusting of freckles across her cheeks, due to her love of her garden and crops. "Hey, Aki-chan!" she said, picking up a three year old boy.  
_  
Am I dreaming? Akira thought wildly. But this seems so...familiar.  
  
He squinted to get a look at the boy, and was shocked to see familiar features.  
  
That's...me?  
  
_The young Akira smiled happily as he threw his arms around the woman's neck. "Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" he giggled joyfully, proud of himself. "Hello to you too, Aki-chan." The woman laughed.  
  
The windows in the small room were open, bringing the summer sun to illuminate the baby blue walls.  
  
"Okay, honey, it's time to go to beddy-bye now."  
  
"No. No no no no no." Akira whined strongly, grabbing fistfuls of the woman's denim dress.  
  
The woman smiled teasingly. "Would you go to bed if I sang you a song?" she questioned, slowly and patiently loosening the firm grip of the child.  
  
"Yes! Sing, Mommy, sing!!!"__   
  
He was desperately pulling at a cob of corn in the woman's garden. His mother's garden. A gentle, smoothly tanned hand snapped the branch off, and handed him his prize.  
  
_That's...mother! I thought I didn't have any memories of her!  
  
_He was in his dark room, at four years old. The small digital clock on the counter flashed 12:30 am in a bright neon red. Hearing a noise outside, he wormed his way out of his bed, and squirmed towards the window. Peering out, he saw a dark shape against the pure black of the shadows. He muffled a scream, at first thinking it a monster with a huge misshapen back. But as a group of clouds slid past the moon, he recognised his mother, a backpack slung over her back, looking tearstained and grief-stricken. She turned towards the house one last time, bit her lip, and ran down the road.  
  
Young Akira stared, his eyes wide open, until something finally registered. "Mommy?" he whispered. He ran out of his room, up the hallway, down the carpeted steps, through the door, and into the front yard. "MOMMY!" he screamed. He began running down the front path, dirt and gravel tearing at his bare feet. "MOMMY! WAIT!" He tripped on a large rock protruding from the ground, and slammed face-first into the dirt. "MOMMY, WAIT FOR ME!!!" he sobbed, tears tracking a path through his dirt covered cheeks._

* * *

"MOMMY!" Akira yelled, sitting up. His face was dripping with sweat, and he was panting, almost as if he had run a long time.  
  
He wiped his face on his sleeve and, sitting up, looked around. His hand fell on something hard...the Irish dictionary that he had given Tamiko. _Is she...this mad?_ He questioned himself bewilderedly, as he picked it up.  
  
The sun was just about to set, sending hazy light across the remains of the bathhouse, and both Karma and Tsuba were fast asleep by the charred remains of the fire.  
  
He stood, looking for Tamiko. She was leaning against the bathhouse wall, gazing up at the sky. He winced, and then approached her. "Tamiko..." he said softly. She turned, but her features hardened when she saw who it was. "Don't call me that when SHE'S nearby." She hissed, gesturing at Tsuba. "It's Taiko!"  
  
"Tam...Tai...Tami-chan, look at me!" he demanded, slipping into a bit of Japanese that he had picked up.  
  
She looked up, confusion etched over her face. "Tami...chan...?" Her face suddenly hardened. "How dare you tease me like that?!? For me to think...even for a moment that...!" She raised her hand to hit him, like she did the time before, but he caught her wrist, circled his free arm around her waist and pulled her to him in an embrace. They stood in a frozen tableau like that, until Akira spoke. "Tami, please, here me out. I don't understand why you are so mad at me, or why you dislike Tsuba so much..." Tamiko opened her mouth furiously to speak, pushing herself away from him, but Akira hushed her. "Just wait a moment. Please forgive me, for whatever I did. Tami...I..." he choked on his words, unable to say what he wanted to.  
  
Tamiko looked straight in his eyes, her own soft, and slightly sad. "Akira...don't worry. I forgive you."  
  
Akira smiled in reply, and they both turned to gaze at the sunset as it painted light pinks and purples across the sky. Akira strove for something to say. "You know...that kimono looks really good on you." He said, not looking away from the sunset.  
  
Tamiko was shocked. She considered putting her hand to his forehead to see if he was all right, but couldn't seem to move her arm.  
  
"Um...thanks." She muttered, looking anywhere but at him, embarrassed.

Silence.  
  
"You left this just lying around. I thought you might want it back." he finally said.  
  
He handed her the Dictionary she had left by his sleeping form. She bit her lip, and tried to swallow past a sudden lump in her throat. "Akira...I'm sorry I hit you. And..."  
  
"You desperately want me to forgive you?" He said, turning to her with a teasing grin.  
  
"No. You have to realize you deserved it."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You must admit, you are acting a bit dim."  
  
"DIM? Hey, I thought you said you forgave me?"  
  
Tamiko stuck out her tongue. "I did. But you're still so thick sometimes." she informed him, sighing.  
  
Akira chuckled. "Hey, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't!" The comment made her smile, though it seemed whatever was worrying her wasn't gone completely. Akira paused for a moment, wondering if it was any of his business to ask what was wrong, then realized that maybe she needed to talk about it.  
  
"What's bothering you?" he said softly, gently putting his hand on her arm. She jumped at the touch, surprised, but relaxed. "They're trying to use me," she whispered, quivering. Akira looked into her face. She was good at hiding her emotions...very good. But he knew her too well. He recognised how she felt, from the look in her eye, to the way the talked. Right now, her voice shook ever so slightly, and as he looked into her gold-flecked eyes, they showed a hunted, scared look. She was afraid. She whispered, trying to quell the shaking: "My father is the Dragon of Japan, and They're trying to lure him by using me. They control me...and I'm scared."  
  
On an impulse, Akira pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. Tamiko rested there for about a minute, and then pushed him away. "I shouldn't have told you." She said ruefully. "Now you're going to think I'm just some weak woman who sobs when the slightest thing happens-"  
  
Akira grinned lopsidedly. "You, weak? Never."  
  
Tamiko was speechless. "..."  
  
The sun completely set, the moon rose, and, once again, the couple were completely frozen, both unsure of what to do next, how to react. The atmosphere was heavy. It felt like this uncomfortable moment would last forever.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
"Tamiko and Akira, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-"  
  
Akira whirled around, to meet a wide-awake and grinning Karma, sitting on a log by the makeshift ashes of their bonfire. Her midnight black hair was tangled and knotted, small bits of wood and grass sticking out from the depths of her thick, long tresses, and her plain white cotton gown and dirt- and grass-stains all over it. While the two teenagers had been talking, she had woken up, one of nature's early birds, and heard the couple talking. Naturally, she had a childish impulse to embarrass Akira to no end.  
  
"Karma! Tamiko and I...we weren't...I don't..." he stuttered, flushing. Finding himself incapable of phrases more then two words long, he changed his tactic, and growled at her menacingly. "You..."  
  
Karma's blank eyes went wide. "EEP!"  
  
He lunged at her, and she ducked, smiling. With a grin, Akira reached for her revengefully, and began tickling her. In seconds, Karma was curled up in a ball on the ground, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Catching a breath, she gasped "Nooooo! Stop it!"  
  
Tamiko desperately tried to stifle a giggle by forcefully covering her mouth. She seemed to be succeeding, until Akira slipped on the dew covered grass and fell. She burst out laughing then, unable to stop. He got up, and stared at her. He had never seen her this cheerful. "What the..." he started, drifting off when he saw tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks. Tamiko tried to make an effort to speak. "I'm sorry...it was just-"she started to giggle again. "...so...funny!" She exploded into peals of laughter. Akira chuckled, and then started to laugh whole-heartedly. Gasping for air, Tamiko fell, pulling Akira down with her, so the pair were rolling on the ground laughing like complete and utter maniacs.  
  
"Oh! Good morning! I did not expect you to be awake so early." Tsuba sat up and stretched. Tamiko stopped laughing suddenly, stood up, and said softly: "Oh, so sorry. I did not mean to disturb you. By all means, go back to sleep." Her voice was bordered on dangerous. Her eyes, only a moment ago full of laughter, were cold and sharp. Her eyes met with Tsuba's, which narrowed slightly. There was tension in the air.  
  
_Like two female wolves fighting over territory._ Akira mused. _What is WITH those two! I've really got to ditch Science and take classes on women. Jeez, talk about mood swings!  
_  
Everyone was rather quiet during breakfast, which consisted of berries, (it still was odd for Tamiko and Akira to have their first meal of the day in the beginning of the night) except for a couple outbursts from Karma, which where protested by Akira. Even that was pretty monotonous. Each time, the outburst basically went along the lines of:  
  
**Karma:** Akira and Tamiko, sitting on TV! H-  
  
**Akira**: Karma, watch it! blushing  
  
**Karma:** Oh, you LIKE her, you LIKE her!  
  
**Akira:** KARMA! I am going to-  
  
**Karma:** Ooo la la!  
  
**Akira**: KARMA! ONE MORE COMMENT LIKE THAT AND YOU ARE GOING TO RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!  
  
**Karma:** Eep!  
  
There would be complete silence for a whole two minutes, until Karma brought up another of her childish chants. Then the whole thing would basically repeat, differentiating only in Karma's chants and Akira's threats. Other things, like Akira's frequent colouring, and Karma's obvious glee, remained exactly the same.  
  
Tsuba cleared her throat. "So...um...what are your friends like, back where you live, Tamiko?"  
  
She had said the wrong thing.  
  
"Are you making fun of me, Miss Tsuba?" Tamiko questioned her quietly, her tone sharp, and her eyes narrowing.  
  
Tsuba looked confused. "Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to!"  
  
Tamiko opened her mouth to reply, but looked over at Akira. Sighing, she muttered: "I'm sorry. It's all right. Just please don't inquire along those lines again."  
  
The deadening silence fell again.  
  
Akira rolled his eyes, tired of just sitting around doing nothing. He thought of Tamiko, when she was being controlled, and how much that had hurt them both. Whoever was doing this HAD to pay. "RIGHT!" he said decidedly. "I can't take this! Look, we've got to go after these people that are taking control of everybody, right?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Akira's head snapped up, to stare at Tamiko, whose eyes seemed rather glazed. "Why? WHY? Because They're CAPTURING people."  
  
"And so we're going to rush off, having no idea what we're going to do? That's so...illogical."  
  
Akira was speechless. This wasn't like the girl he knew.  
  
"Why do you want to go after Them anyway?"  
  
Akira's fists clenched.  
  
"BECAUSE THEY HURT YOU, ALL RIGHT!!!" It came out before he could stop himself. Something cleared in Tamiko's gaze, and now she looked slightly bewildered. "Akira..."  
  
Akira flushed slightly. _You stupid loud mouth!_ He cursed himself inwardly. His gentle side flipped over to his gruff side without warning.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"...what are you talking about? Who hurt me?" She turned to Karma, one eyebrow raised. "What's he going on about?"  
  
Akira's eyes widened angrily. He was furious at himself for weakening against Tamiko this past while. He realized that she had been stressed ever since they met, but he thought that maybe she wasn't as angry and as defensive as she pretended to be. He had thought she was different deep down, but she was as big a jerk as always. Taking advantage of him when he was trying to be nice...pretending she was innocent...  
  
"What's this crap?!?!?" he yelled. "You know EXACTLY what we were talking about! Stop being a STUPID JERK and explain what you meant!"  
  
Tamiko looked even more lost. "Um...I don't know."  
  
He turned to Tsuba angrily. "DID YOU SEE THAT!" he shouted.  
  
The woman blinked. It was obvious that she had been focusing on other things. "See what?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"GAH!!!" Akira yelled, throwing up his hands in the air.  
  
Everything was quiet, until Karma rose. "Akira, may I please speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Akira rolled his eyes, sighed and followed Karma to a spot far away from the two women.  
  
"What?" he barked, still not over his anger completely.  
  
Her sightless eyes shone with unshed tears. "Please...don't do this. Don't be mad at her. She couldn't control herself. Please, don't be mad."  
  
"Why not? She's being an idiot!!!"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that she builds walls?"  
  
"What?" Akira sometimes found it hard to follow Karma. Her eight-year-old terminology wasn't the greatest. "Like, stone and cement? What the heck does that have to do with anything!!!"  
  
If it were possible for Karma to sweat drop, she would have.  
  
_He's clueless,_ the third Dragon of Britain thought. Her ancestors were speaking in her head. _Really and truly dim,_ she agreed.  
  
"No! She builds...defences. In her mind. To keep other people out. She grew a tough skin."  
  
"So, you're saying...she does this...acts like this...to protect herself from everyone?" Akira queried.  
  
"So she doesn't get hurt, yes."  
  
"Tamiko...that's why she doesn't trust people! But..."  
  
Karma rubbed her temples. _Here it comes. I can FEEL it. I know EXACTLY what he's going to ask...  
_  
"What do walls have to do with anything?"  
  
Karma put her hand to her forehead in the universal gesture for 'oh god.'  
  
"They don't." she managed finally.  
  
Akira nodded. "Hey...thanks." He turned to rejoin the group, when Karma reached out and grabbed his wrist. He whirled around, and caught the beseeching look in her eyes. "Akira...big brother...please...be careful who you trust." A shiver ran down her spine  
  
"Um...okay. Thanks Karma."  
  
He turned and left her, sitting back with the two women, apologizing for his earlier outburst.  
  
Karma sighed, and Mathus wrapped around her shoulder. "That's destiny. What's going to happen will happen." She whispered to him.  
  
She absentmindedly stroked the dragon. "I guess I won't be able to see them get together."

The rest of the night was spent planning on how to track the people who had controlled Tamiko. When the first rays of dawn spread over the horizon, and the four were sore from sitting on the logs, Tamiko vouched for going to sleep. Karma nodded, though she looked thin and stretched, her sightless blue eyes sad. She seemed to mid converse with her dragon for a moment, then went over to a thick tuft of grass, lay her head down on it, and to all appearances, went to sleep. Akira stood, and was about to do the same when Tamiko caught his arm. Standing also, she averted her eyes, and said softly. "Akira...I'm sorry for the way I acted today." She made to leave, when Akira grabbed her shoulders. "It's all right, I understand." He whispered. "I just want you to know...you can always trust me, Tamiko."  
  
A small smile crossed Karma's face. Those two would end up all right. She drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tamiko gazed into his eyes for a moment, then a hint of a smile touched her lips. She turned away from him, leaning against the bath house and closed her eyes. Akira followed suit, leaning against a tree.  
  
Tsuba smiled secretly as she curled up on the ground. She stared up at the sky and thought.

* * *

Elementals are completely human, but are able to harness the power of one element. There can only be one person for each element at a time. Their element is reflected in their childhood. If looked at closely, it is easy to tell. From a child who is an excellent swimmer, to one who will always sit in front of a crackling fire, to one who will be lulled to sleep by the soft whirring of the fan as it blows wind across their face...  
  
Water, Fire, Wind.  
  
Until they learn to control their element, the element is affected by the Elemental's emotions. It has been known for a child to scream at its mother, and a terrible lightning storm would short out hydro in other parts of the world. For a boy in Australia to cut himself, begin to cry, and simultaneously, the Earth's plates would shift and an earthquake would cause massive damage in Tokyo. For a girl to lose a toy in the United States, throw a fit in frustration, and a tree would tumble over in Russia.  
  
Electricity, Stone, Wood.  
  
For a teenage boy to be burned by fire (his worst fear) during a fight, and hail the size of baseballs would fall elsewhere.  
  
Ice.  
  
Each element is given control of one island in the spirit world. What an element chooses to do with is it's own choice.  
  
When there is a battle between elements not yet grown into power, someone is bound to get hurt.  
  
When there is a battle between full elementals, someone will die.  
  
Always.

* * *

Tamiko jolted awake. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Forcing herself to wake up completely, she stood, alert, and decided to look around. When she came over to check on Karma, she gasped, and then hurriedly looked over where Tsuba was sleeping.  
  
Had been sleeping.  
  
"Akira, Akira wake up!" Akira stirred as she shook his shoulders. "Akira! Please!!!" she whispered, more urgently. His eyes opened slowly, gazing into Tamiko's worried face. "What's wrong?" he whispered back, groaning. It was barely noon! "Karma's gone!"  
  
He was suddenly wide-awake. "What?" he yelled, getting up, panic shown in his features.  
  
"And so is Tsuba."

* * *

I'm sorry about the utter and complete weirdness of this chapter. My sincere and utter apologies! Please, no flames!  
  
I know this chapter had no action and I am very sorry. However, the next chapter will be action packed, and most likely one of the most violent chapters I will have written. But they will get steadily MORE violent, which is why I rated it PG.  
  
Completely wonky chapter.  
  
Anyhow, chow!  
  
Jo-chan 


	31. The Life Of One For The Life Of Another

Recalling the Spirit

Wow! Thank you so much everyone, for the reviews! I know my last chapter was...how do I put this? Weird. Very, very weird. The chapter for some reason wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to.

Sorry about taking FOREVER (forever forever forever forever forever FOREVER) to update. I've had a really busy summer.

READ THIS! IMPORTANT: The characters in this story have been currently sleeping in the day and awake during the night, but their schedule changes due to Karma and Tsuba going missing. They now sleep during the night and are awake during the day. Get it? Got it? Good.

I've gotten a flame. Please, don't flame my story. I understand if you REALLY don't like my story, but please, if you don't, just don't review! Or just tell me the reasons you don't like it and what I can improve on.

Some replies to reviews: (A note about the reviews. I've been reading my earlier replies, and I realize that I come across as cocky. I am SO sorry, and I'll try to fix that. Sorry!)

Hawk Chick: I'm sorry about the whole Haku black hair green hair thing. You're right. Everybody's entitled to their own opinion and reasoning. If you like, just skim over the bits where I describe Haku's hair, or personally correct it in your head. Sorry for being so stubborn on the subject. apologetic grin

Demdova: Thank you! Glad you like it so far. Doesn't Miyazaki make good movies?

Samurai Knight: I know! My story is really long, probably far longer than I wanted it to be. I meant to split up Spirited Away and it's sequel, but I was skimming through the rules on Fanfiction concerning entries, and there was one that said "CHAPTERS may not be submitted as separate entries" but I thought is said "Stories" So I thought that stories and their sequels had to be grouped together. Oops! Thank you for the complement on my plot! I started writing this about...June, 2003. I think. Late June. I think that the webpage has the publish date as well as the last update date on the top of the page.

Mi Mi Penguin: By the sounds of your reviews I think you get it! Am I making it to obvious? I'm so happy that you completely understood my wonky weird chapter! YAY!

Bandita286: Thank you! Glad you appreciated the explanations.

Kataan: Wow! Thanks!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: What's bad?

Porifra: Wow! Another amazingly long review! I LOVE your reviews! Yep, that's the one. X/1999 is the one with the "blind princess-looking-pretty-person" as you put it. You really think my writing's improved? Thanks! I love giving (and receiving) funny reviews. I like having Karma teasing the pair! It adds comic relief, though, sad to say, the humour is pretty much down the drain for the next couple chapters. And, after this chapter, the major fluff is going to be gone for a while too. Yes, Karma knew that she'd be 'Karma-napped' (lol). She can warn people against her visions, but all in all, it wouldn't do much good. She's seen the future, and no matter what she does, she can't change it. Yes, I stole a lot of Princess Hinoto (X/1999) for her character. Not her lack of sight though. Hinoto is completely handicapped (can't talk, see, hear, walk.. That's in the manga. In the anime it's different.) whereas Karma's blind. No, Aki was not being dim, though he can sure act it sometimes!

Sadly, I've been so busy, I haven't even started my website! I feel so bad!!!!!! I'm planning to, when I find the time! I promise!!!

Loved your review!!!

(PS. This reply is about 200 words!)

wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: Happy you like Karma as a character. Is she your favourite? Tamiko and Akira ALWAYS fight. It's like, a law of nature or something, I swear.

WOW! I loved your super long review!!!

M.S.K: You liked the chapter! Yay! That makes me so happy! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!! Oh yeah, some major Tami/Aki fluff coming up!

Ariyana: Hello! Thank you for coming and reading more of my story again! Am I right in thinking that you were one of my first reviewers? I promise I will check out your story ASAP. Thank you very much for being impressed! **grin**

RidingGirl: NO! Not the Inu-plushie!!!!! GRRR!!!!! Hmm, the other elementals are an option right now. As of yet, they probably will be in the story. Are Tamiko and Akira going to go find Karma? No, they are going to sit their twiddling their thumbs, going ho hum, and watching Inuyasha on a portable TV. What do you think? LOL.

Aharah Musici: I know, last chapter built nothing on the characters. Thank you again for the constrictive criticism! I'm not being sarcastic. I really like how you criticize without coming across as rude. I'm going to try to develop my characters more this chapter, okay?

**Life For A Life**

"I told you we couldn't trust her! But did you listen to me? NO! And now Karma's suffering for it!!!"

Tamiko and Akira were searching the perimeter of the bathhouse, on the thought that Karma and Tsuba couldn't have disappeared that far away in the short time span between the time that Tamiko went to sleep and the discovery that the two girls were missing. They had already thoroughly checked most of the woods, and the field that connected this world to the mortal realm. The sun was now beginning to set, and they had been looking for Karma and Tsuba for the last seven hours. Tamiko had been hiding her worry, fear, and sense of helplessness underneath her anger, which she was currently venting at Akira, and had been for the last half hour. Akira had closed in on himself, not saying a word, sadness showing in his eyes. But Tamiko's berating had slowly been gnawing away at his composure. Anger was slowly simmering under the surface, and Tamiko's last comment caused it to overflow.

"SHUT UP!!!" He shouted angrily.

Tamiko's eyes widened at his sudden outburst, and her mouth involuntarily snapped shut.

"Look." Akira explained, trying to keep his voice calm. "We have to find them. We don't even know who took them. We have no idea what happened. I realize..." he voice went hoarse, but he continued. "I realize that their disappearance is probably my fault. Tamiko...please just stop it. Stop giving me a hard time. You're probably right. I've been stupid." As he spoke, his voice cracked. Tamiko suddenly felt guilty.

As they both entered the forest again to check this area again, they were silent. They reached a small clearing, and stopped to rest their legs. Akira sat on a nearby log, and proceeded to remove the bandages off his stomach where Tamiko had stabbed him, and Tamiko lay on her back on a large flat rock. She looked up into the sky, at the fading sunset, and what she saw horrified her.

The sky was blood red, smeared across the hastily blackening sky.

It was like an evil omen. She shot up in terror, a shiver tingling down her spine, chilled to the bone. She suddenly knew, with sudden clarity, that someone she knew would die. Tomorrow night, someone would die.

"Akira!" She said sharply. "We have to go!" She began to stride towards the trees, but Akira grabbed her wrist. "What do you think you're..." she lashed out angrily, but Akira interrupted her harshly. "Tamiko! We won't be any good to either Karma or Tsuba if we faint from exhaustion! We can't just go on a rampage, looking for them!!! Be sensible!!!"

Tamiko looked at him like he was insane. "Are you crazy! We have to find Karma! Before something terrible happens to her!!!"

"We won't be able to find her if we go unconscious from lack of sleep! Don't you think I want to find them too? We have to rest!!! First thing tomorrow morning we'll look for them!!! Besides..." His voice softened slightly. "You look exhausted. Listen, Tamiko, we need to rest."

Tamiko sagged. "Yes. You're right." Akira let go of her wrist, motioned for her to drag a log towards a pile of branches and leaves he had piled up. As she did so, Akira lit the fire, summoning the flames from the palms of his hands.

When the fire was high enough, the couple sat on the log, and stared into the fire. Tamiko spoke hesitantly, still gazing into the embers of the fire. "Akira. I think you know I'm crazy, but I think Tsuba took Karma. We don't know who she is, and...I don't trust her."

Akira was quiet for a moment, staring into the fire. Finally, slowly, he answered, not taking his eyes away from the dancing flames. "I think you're right. But why? Was she controlled, or was she doing it of her own free will?" Tamiko was going to retort again with one of her jutting remarks about how it was his fault, and how he shouldn't have trusted Tsuba when she heard the pain in his voice. He tried to hide it, cover it, make sure that she didn't know how he felt, but she knew him too well for such tricks to work. She abruptly pulled her eyes away from the fire and looked at him. Sorrow, guilt, and self-rage showed clearly in his eyes, and sadness flickered across his face as he fought to keep his emotions hidden.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly instead, concerned for him. He looked so upset...She wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, but refrained from doing so.

His head shot up, and as he looked at her, surprise flickered across his features. He smiled wanly. "Yes." He replied, and then his face collapsed. "No. It's all my fault that Karma's been stolen. I shouldn't have trusted Tsuba, I shouldn't have let her hang around with us so easily, I should've listened to Karma, I should've listened to YOU..." His voice was filled with self-loathing. Tamiko could almost hear his thoughts running through his head. 'How could I have been so stupid? I trusted Tsuba and now Karma might die from a STUPID mistake I've made...'

"You're right, Akira. It is partially your fault. I'm not going to lie to you and say it's not. But maybe I should have kept on you about Tsuba. Don't interrupt." She added, as Akira opened his mouth. "Truth be told, I was jealous of her. So we both made mistakes. Maybe Karma should have warned you, too. She didn't trust her either, I don't think. But the thing is, Akira, what happened, happened. You can't live in the past. You've got to deal with the future. So stop thinking about the 'what if's' and realize that you can't change what's happened!"

For the moment, Akira was shocked out of his misery. Had something happened to her, in the past, to add that extra force to her words?

The eighteen year old girl turned her head back to the fire, and stared into their depths. "Look, when I was young, I made choices. I chose not to fall into fashions. I chose not to change who I was so that everyone would like me. I chose to be who I was. Since I made those choices, people were mean to me, disliked me. Because of the way people treated me, I learned not to be trusting. I've never had many friends. I chose to spur many some with my temper, thinking I couldn't trust them, thinking that they would betray me, talk about me behind my back: how was I to know they wouldn't? It had happened to me before. I almost chased away you." She said with a fleeting smile. "The point is, I made my choices in life, and because of them, I am who I am. Some of them, I wish I had chosen differently, but I deal with the things I've done. So should you." She took a deep breath.

Akira gave her a small, sad smile. "I guess you're right."

Tamiko sighed. There was something about the night air, and the moon in the sky, and the soft warmth on her face that caused her not to be able to keep any secrets. "If it makes you feel any better, I've always admired the way you can think clearly in any situation. It's something I've never been able to do, and I envy you for it. Like today. I wouldn't have opted to rest. I would've charged headlong into the forest, and fainted from exhaustion." She flushed slightly from embarrassment, thankful that it wouldn't show in the light of the fire.

The nineteen year old boy grinned crookedly into the fire. "That's funny. I've always wished that I had the initiative to do things like you do. I wish I had a temper like yours, your...rage. Sometimes I consider possibilities in my head too long, and by that time it's too late. You're spirited, fiery. I really like that." He added, and then wished he didn't. Although to most people it would sound like an off-handed remark, the way Tamiko and himself reacted to each other right now was fragile. Neither knew what was going on. That last remark could be taken the wrong, or even worse, the right way.

Silence.

Akira spoke up. "Tamiko, why did you never tell me about your childhood? About yourself?"

Tamiko bristled slightly, and retorted, "Because you never told me much about yourself. All I know is that your mother's missing, your father's got issues, and that you're a fire elemental!"

"That's not what I mean. Why didn't you tell you never had many friends?"

"That's personal. It's none of your business."

Akira tried to keep his mouth shut, trying to stop the words, but he couldn't. "Tamiko, you can trust me. Tell me." He winced, knowing that Tamiko would, at best, completely lose it. He shouldn't have pressed the issue; he was about to receive the freak out of his life...

Tamiko sighed slightly, and turned to directly look squarely in his face, surprising Akira. "One year at school, grade five, everybody in my class ganged up on me, even my so called friends. Just because I had didn't want to play their stupid little games, and didn't act younger then I was. They all talked behind my back, gossiped about me, insulted me, told lies about me...after that, I never really trusted people. That's basically it." She spoke with a forced lightness. Trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. In the back of her mind was a repressed panic, panic that something could happen to Karma while they were resting...

Akira could see right through her. "It upsets you, doesn't it?"

Shock registered on her face. "How did you..." she got out, before she realized what she was saying, and shut herself up.

Akira grinned lopsidedly. "If there's anything you taught me, it's that people are allowed to be upset, and don't have to keep everything bottled up."

Tamiko gave him a wry smile, and then turned back to the fire, thinking for a moment. She then spoke hesitatingly. "Akira...there's something about you. You know me almost better then I know myself. I've always known that I could trust you. You're always able to get past my defences and see who I really am, deep inside. And...when I thought you were dead...I...wanted to say..." She trailed of, her face brick red. _Akira, how can you do this to me? How can you affect me like this?_ She stood abruptly, facing away from him. _Don't let him see me blushing..._ "I'm going to bed." She muttered, beginning to walk away.

Akira had been sitting stunned. Nothing had happened between them since the night when Tamiko had been controlled and even then... _does she mean what I think she means?_ He thought wildly. Standing, he grabbed Tamiko's wrist, and turned her around. As she stared at him (_what on EARTH is he doing?!?!)_ he searched her face. There was still a faint blush spread across her cheeks, he noticed, halfway between amusement and embarrassment. He looked into her eyes, nut brown with specks of amber. They glimmered in the moonlight, and emotions shone through them as clearly as the sun shines through the clouds just after a long storm.

He lowered his head slightly to hers and brushed his lips against hers. Tamiko gasped, but then slowly relaxed, as Akira's arm circled around her waist.

She finally drew back, bright red. "I...we...should get some...sleep." She stuttered, turning away from him. Akira, just as red as she was, also turned away, and put out the fire. What had possessed him to do that?!? He was furious at himself.

The two slowly went to sleep under the starry night sky.

"Tamiko. Wake up." Akira growled, shaking her awake. It was a little after noon, the sun bright in the sky.

"Wha...Oh. Right." Tamiko sat up, groggily, and then realized what was going on. They had to look for Karma. Panic flickered in her eyes. "Akira, we have to go!" She exclaimed, tugging him into the forest, all of the sudden wide-awake.

A scream tore through the air. "That came from the bathhouse!!!" Akira exclaimed, changing his direction towards the burnt out building. As another scream was uttered, Tamiko began to run towards the bathhouse, Akira following behind her.

When Tamiko broke out of the foliage, she was horrified by what she saw. Tsuba was standing inside the ruins of the former spirit house, holding Karma at knife-point. Blood blossomed across the white, grimy dress that Karma was wearing, caused by a deep wound in the young girl's shoulder.

"So." Tsuba smirked. "You've come. Didn't I tell you they'd come?" She questioned the young Dragon of Britain.

Karma tried to struggle, but Tsuba only put the oriental dagger closer against her throat.

Tamiko narrowed her eyes, trying to override the panic that she felt inside. If she didn't work fast, then Karma might be killed.

_And so could Akira. _He hadn't caught up with her yet. She was always the faster runner.

"Who are you? And what do you want with us!?!" Tamiko demanded angrily.

"Who am I?" Tsuba replied, her voice hard. "Don't you recognise me..._Taiko?!?_" Her figure shimmered and blurred. Her long hair was replaced with chin length mud brown hair, and her features were traded for masculine ones. The boy who now stood before her looked about fifteen, with icy blue eyes. Tamiko stared at the boy, before gasping out his name.

"Kyu!"

A humourless smile twitched at the corner of Kyu's mouth. "The Elemental of Ice, Kyu. So you do remember me, Taiko. Of course, I've learned a couple of tricks since we last met."

Tamiko was furious. "Why did you take Karma?!?! What do you want?!?!"

Kyu smiled, though his eyes remained cold. "Tamiko, daughter of Kohaku, river spirit and Dragon of Japan. At one point I would have settled just for you. But now I have a better idea."

Tamiko growled, her hands balled into fists. "Is this the point where the bad guy tells the good guy all about his evil plans because they think that they'll just kill the good guys off, and it won't matter anyway?" Rage pumped through her veins, and it was all she could do to keep herself from lunging at Kyu.

"No. This is the point where the bad guy causes the good guys some hurt." He closed his eyes, and began chanting under his breath, still keeping his knife at Karma's throat.

Tamiko was too angry to think cautiously. "What do you think you're-!" Her words died in her throat as she felt her mind losing control of her body, as her consciousness was being drowned under frothing waves of nothingness. She could feel herself losing all of her senses. It was like drowning in a creek. She was sinking in murky nothingness, her world completely silent, except for the beating of her heart throbbing in her ears.

_I'm drowning...I'm losing control..._ was Tamiko's first thought, but then she realized what was happening. _Kyu's taking over my body!!! It's him that did that to me in the first place, who made me stab Akira!_ Anger boiled up inside her. _Akira could've DIED! Is this all over some elemental fight?!?!?!? _Screaming internally with rage, Tamiko tried to tear herself from the mental bonds. It was like a thick coarse woven cloth was all around her, and she had to rip free.

Her ragegave her power, and she managed, with a final burst of energy, to see and hear the world around her.

Akira had just emerged from the forest, and was staring at Kyu. "Is...that who I think it is?" he questioned her, his eyes cold and angry.

Tamiko struggled for control of her mouth, trying desperately to scream a warning, but she was helpless. Her last effort had cost her too much. She had no more strength.

"Kyu. Yes it is. We have to save the Dragon of Britain!" Tamiko heard her mouth say.

Akira raised his eyebrow at her wording. _The dragon of Britain?_ But he was obviously more preoccupied with the Elemental of Ice. He stepped forward, leaving Tamiko just behind him and a little to his left.

"Kyu! Was it you who's been doing all this?!? Where's Tsuba?!?!"

_Akira! He IS Tsuba! _Tamiko cried silently, pleading for him to understand the danger he was in.

Kyu grinned dangerously. "Ah, so it's the Elemental of Fire. Come to try to best me again?"

Akira glared at him. "What is your PROBLEM? Didn't you get hurt enough last time I visited the spirit world? Why do you keep getting yourself involved?"

"Do you want to know the real reason?"

If Akira were any less angry, then he would have rolled his eyes. "YES I do! Stop making clichés and get to the point!!!!!"

"The point? Taiko chose you over me. You beat me in a battle between elementals. I was disgraced in the eyes of spirits everywhere. I was kicked out of the bathhouse, and was welcome nowhere else. So, when I take control of this whole spirit world everyone will have to respect me, and have to listen to my rules! I alone will rule! And for that, I need sacrifices. The dragon from each country must die, along with the leader of the bathhouse, Mei."

Tamiko's rage stopped for a moment. _Mei...as in my Mum's friend Satsuki's little sister? Mum told me she disappeared! She is the mistress of the bathhouse?!?!?!_

Akira stepped forward. "I can't let you do that, Kyu. I won't let you." Flames sprung into his open palms. A smirk twitched Kyu's lips. "Oh, a duel? Fine with me." Frost rimed his fingertips on his one hand, glinting like the cold eyes of its elemental. The other still held the knife to Karma's throat, whom was paralysed with fright.

_I can't hit Karma. I'll have to be really careful _Akira thoughtHe sent a torrent of flame, just to the left of Kyu, trying to scare him so Karma could get away. Kyu laughed, not a sinister laugh, but one of someone who is having a lot of fun with a new toy.

"It that all you've got?" He questioned as he shot a storm of sharp icicles at the Irish Elemental.

Akira jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the attack. He narrowed his eyes at Kyu. He'd have to take a risk. It was the only way...

He threw a fireball at Kyu's head. The Ice elemental brought up both of his hands to create a shield, freeing Karma from his grasp and dropping the knife, which fell the handle just touching the sightless British nine year olds fingertips. The young girl just lay there, not making an effort to get up, lying at Kyu's feet with her eyes closed.

"Karma! Get up!" Akira shouted, as he shot another fireball, cracking Kyu's shield. The shield shattered, and Kyu had to duck swiftly to the left to avoid the flames.

Unnoticed by anyone, Mathus slithered across the ground to his mistress. Karma opened her sightless eyes, and lifted her head weakly off the ground. "Mathus." She whispered, her voice trembling with exhaustion. "Is that you?" And for a moment her shockingly blue eyes seemed to rest on her dragon.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Kyu quickly crafted a sharp blade made of ice in midair. It sparkled in the sun, glinting like glass. A Japanese stabbing sword. With a smirk, he sent it hurtling blade first at Akira, whose eyes widened. It was coming so fast he wouldn't be able to dodge it...

It whistled straight over his shoulder, burying itself into the ground just beside Tamiko. Akira quickly looked back to see if she was all right, then visibly calmed as he saw she wasn't harmed.

"You missed!" He called out to Kyu tauntingly.

"Maybe you weren't aware of what I was aiming at." Kyu replied.

"Wha-" Akira was cut off as pain exploded in his chest; blood ran down his back and his front, where the point of the ice knife was protruding. He began to collapse.

As he fell, he saw Tamiko standing over him, her eyes blank, her one hand gripping the ice blade, which was dripping blood. His blood.

As Akira's eyes went hazy, and his breath came to him in harsh gasps, his last thought as he saw Tamiko as a blur, was: _Don't blame yourself._

His body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! _Tamiko screamed inside her mind. She tore at the bonds of her control, and she was free.

Dropping the blood soaked knife, she knelt at Akira's side. He was abnormally pale, making his hair seem redder then it actually was. His eyes were glazed and, as Tamiko bent her head to check, no air escaped from his mouth. He wasn't breathing.

He was dead.

Tamiko brushed her hand along the side of his face, which was as cold as ice. Tears came, and she made no move to stop them as they streaked down her cheeks. She felt empty, lost, and there was an unbearable pain in her chest that she knew would never leave her for the rest of her life. Inside, she was screaming endlessly, but no sound would come out of her mouth. Her lips were dry, and her throat had a lump in it that she would not have been able to swallow past, if she had tried. She was crying silently, tears pouring down her face, sobbing as she rocked back and forth. She was pale, and the hands that covered her mouth were shaking.

"Akira..." She finally was able to whisper in between sobs, her voice hoarse and croaking. "I'm...so sorry..." She began to cry harder. It felt like her heart was being torn in half, that she would never be able to be herself again, never be able to live a normal life again. She had just lost the person who was the dearest to her.

"Akira..." she burst into another fit of tears.

Karma had heard the whole incident, and the she was crying too. "When there is a battle between two elementals not yet grown into power, somebody is bound to get hurt. When there is a battle between two full elementals, somebody will die." She paused, and then whispered, "I can't let this happen."

Tamiko looked up at Kyu. Her eyes had lost the spark of energy and life that they had used to contain, and now they were dull, tears swelling in them.

"Why?" She asked him, misery making her voice tremor, and yet her voice was quiet, lacking the anger that she normally had. Each word was difficult to say. "Why?"

Kyu looked on, his face blank and emotionless. "He shouldn't have fought me. He was not a sacrifice."

"So, just because he isn't part of your plan, you killed him?" Tamiko's voice came out as a rasp. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry, but she knew she had to see this through.

"Yes. All who are not the sacrifices will not be harmed as long as they do not stand in my way."

Anger melded with Tamiko's misery, and she looked down at Akira's still body. _I'm sorry, Akira. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry!!!!! _She glared at Kyu, her fiery gaze made somewhat more dangerous by the endless sorrow that throbbed within them. It was only a shadow of her old self, her old temper, but it was enough. Kyu took an unwilling step back. "_Murderer._" She hissed at him. "You would end the lives of Nile, Karma, my father and many others just to give yourself power? How _dare_ you?"

Kyu took another step back. "I don't need you to criticize me." He spat back. "Right now, all I need is the Dragons..." Remembering Karma, he looked down at the girl, only to find that she had gotten up onto her knees, the white sleeveless dress that she wore, the sacrificial white that Kyu was adorning all his sacrifices in, dirty and torn, and she was holding the oriental knife, pointing towards her throat.

"Girl, what are you-" Kyu started, but Karma called out in a strong, powerful voice. "I, Karma, nine hundred and eighty fifth of the Dragons of Britain, protest against this crime that has been caused to the Elemental of Fire, which has cost him his life. I will end my own life, to bring back his, using the secret power of the Britain clan. May the next Dragon pave the way for others as I have done."

For a moment her blind eyes met Tamiko's, and the older girl heard a whisper in her mind.

Tamiko...take care of my big brother for me...goodbye... 

Tamiko screamed out, realizing what the young girl was going to do.

"Karma, NO!!!!!"

But it was too late, the young girl had already stabbed. Tamiko let out a wild scream as Karma collapsed, crimson blood flowering on the white dress, bright blue eyes closed for the last time.

Kyu nodded. "One sacrifice done." With a quick movement of his fingers while he muttered something under his breath, he was gone. Mathus let out a half growl half howl filled with pain for his mistress.

Tamiko began to sob, falling forward so her hands hit the earth while she still knelt. Her tears spotted the dirt on the forest floor. _Karma...Akira...why?_

Suddenly, there was silence. Not what foolish people call silence, where there are quiet noises such as the scratching of pencils, or the rustling of tree leaves. It was completely noiseless. Tamiko took a deep breath in, and was startled that she couldn't hear herself breath. She focused, but couldn't even hear her own heart beat.

What the...am I dead? 

But no, she could still see all her surroundings. She could still feel the stab of emotional pain inside her. As much as she wished it wasn't so, she was still alive. She looked over at the young British girl's body. _What a waste her death was._ She thought, before staring. Something was happening.

Karma's body began to glow with a strange golden light, which started out soft but eventually grew so bright that Tamiko had to cover her eyes. She let out a soundless gasp. The white light blinded her, she could feel herself collapsing...

A sorrowful song from a mourning dove startled Tamiko, the noise surprising her more then anything else.

She knelt up and rubbed her eyes, which still stung a little. What had just happened?

Everything that had happened since she had entered the clearing hit her like a punch in the stomach.

Tears streaming down her face yet again, she unsteadily got to her feet, and looked around. Karma's body had disappeared, but Mathus was curled up, completely still, reptilian eyes closed, where she had once lay.

She forced her gaze back on Akira, and collapsed to her knees. So it wasn't a dream. He was gone.

Sobs wrecked her body as she sat there, she didn't know for how long. Unnoticed to her, a pale hazy light, almost invisible, surrounded the Irish boy, flowing around him like golden water.

"Akira, I'm...so sorry..." Those were the only words Tamiko could manage as she burst into more tears, her heart feeling as though it had wrenched apart. She had never got to tell him...he had never known...

"Ach, Tamiko, it's not your fault!"

Tamiko froze, her one hand halfway up to her face to wipe away some of the tears. "Aki...ra?" She whispered, knowing that deep in her heart, that it must be some hallucination.

A crooked smile spread across the Irish boy's face, as he sat up, wincing with pain. Tamiko stared at his wound, which seemed to have almost completely healed itself and seemed to be surrounded by a strange golden glow, and then back at his face, hardly daring to believe it.

"Did you miss me?" He asked her, grinning.

Tamiko didn't move for a second, then she tackled him in a hug, causing Akira to thump on ground again with an 'oomph' of surprise. She began to laugh and cry at the same time. "Akira! You're alive!" She gave Akira another hug, which he returned. Pushing her off of him gently, he sat up, and she got onto her knees, still crying gently.

Akira reached out one hand and wiped her tears away. He looked at her, and realized how torn up she had been over his death. Her eyes were red and puffy, from crying, and they had lost their usual glow. "You were really worried about me, weren't you?" he questioned her softly, still touching her face.

Tamiko swallowed hard. She knew this might be the only chance she would have, before she closed up all her emotions again. She needed to tell him...she thought he had died without him knowing...

She brought her one hand up to cover Akira's. Fighting down her fear of rejection, she looked at him, and said the words that she had felt for so long.

"Akira...I love you."

The Irish boy's eyes widened in shock. Tamiko looked away, a heavy blush covering her cheeks. She knew what was coming. He would have a girlfriend somewhere else, or he'd say he didn't like her...somehow or other she would feel like a fool. _How could I have been so stupid?! _She raged at herself.

"Tamiko..."

She refused to look at him, tears of anger welling up in her eyes.

Akira put a finger under her chin, gently turning her so she faced him. She still didn't look at his eyes.

"I care about you, too."

Tamiko's eyes shot up to look into Akira's. _Is he teasing me?!?!_ She thought wildly for a moment, before he kissed her.

"Akira..." she murmured softly, giving him another hug.

After a few minutes, Akira drew back, and finally brought up the question that was in his mind, still holding Tamiko's hands.

"Why am I alive again?"

The happiness in Tamiko's face faded slightly, and she told him.

"She's...dead?!?!?" Akira exclaimed a couple of minutes later, tears welling up in his own eyes.

"She died for you. She called you her big brother..." Tamiko had long cried herself out, and was now tight lipped with misery. "I think Mathus is dead too."

Akira clenched his fists. "We have to go save the dragons of Britain." He said, tears streaking down his face, which was twisted with sorrow. Tamiko gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We should leave then." She said softly.

_Please, wait a moment, mistress of Taneesh, daughter of the Dragon of Japan. _The voice was a faint, dying whisper in their minds.

"Who said that?!?" Tamiko demanded harshly, not in the mood to deal with someone like Kyu again.

_It is I._

**Author's Note**

Whew, that took me FOREVER!!!!! And it's long and weird and mushy. Oh WELL!! I like mush. So ha! I just can't write it the greatest, though I hope I'm improving on it.

Aw, Karma DIED. starts sobbing Believe it or not, I was almost crying when Akira died, and I was devestated when Karma died, though, believe it or not, I've been planning it for quite some time.

Sorry the update took so long! First of all I had to get around to writing it, and THEN one of my story's got taken of FFnet becuase it was interactive. (If anyone's curious, it was Inuyasha Improv) Bit upset over that but oh well.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope the next chapter takes less time then the last!

Jo-chan-ANIME


	32. War of The Elementals

Recalling The Spirit

Chapter #32

Disclaimer: I don't own any Miyazaki creations, or Lantis, or Ferio! YAY! FERIO! And Taiy-chan owns Taiy.

Hi! Oh my gosh, I am so surprised this thing has been going so long! Yes it does have an ending, but this is NOT it! I would like to thank all my reviewers soooooo much! You are really supporting me through the junky chapters! Thank you! You all deserve some replies. So here they are.

Aharah Musici: I love getting your reviews. They make me so happy! I'd like to thank you soooooo much for getting me through this. Also for the constructive criticism. Oh yes. Very angsty past revealed. You don't even know the half of it! You were also the first review that I got for the last chapter. Thanks!

M.S.K: Glad to know you like it! I try to update as fast as humanly possible. Okay, maybe not THAT fast. Actually, kind of slow. Okay, REALLY slow. But I try to get around to it ASAP. Thanks for the many nice reviews!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: It made me so upset when Karma died. As for who's talking, you're about to find out! Thanks for the great reviews!

RidingGirl/Taiy-chan: Ya ya ya! Updated! I update soooooo much faster then you, which is kind of sad, considering how long it takes me but MEH! Hurry up and update. Te he he Doc-bur-moc. Her new nickname is now Michellecz. Trust me, I'll tell you later. Yay! Morgaine, Pauline, Caitlyn, Linda, Taiy, Ferio, Lantis and Jake come in this chapter! Aww, Pauline and Taiy's background is kind of sad because they were together but he betrayed her! And Pauline's a bit different but that's OKAY! And Ferio just comes in. Nobody knows him. Yet. Wonder who he gets paired up with. Te he he. TE HE HE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ferio: Eep?

Leshyaedawnfire: Your idea for a Spirited Away/Totoro crossover sounds really neat. Looking forward to reading it!

Bandita286: Ya...I didn't like how Karma died...but believe it or not, I've been planning it for the last couple of chapters. YAY! I love Tamiko/Akira fluff. FLUFFINESS! Don't mind me. Unfortunately, the couple are headed to more jealousy. Love your reviews!

Onaip: My story kept you up that late? Cool! I LOVE X/1999; it's such a good anime. I love the Sorata/Arashi fluff. I made you cry with Karma's death? Wow. Thank you so much! I love making people emotionally connected to my characters. I read your reviews about fifteen times. Thank you soooooo much! CLAMP rules!

MiMiPenguin: Yea I think you were. I was kind of setting it up. Yay! Mush! Mush! Mushiness! The last chapter was really emotional for me to write, even though it came out (to me) really junky, I was still upset.

Guess what! I found another Irish-English website! Yay! And it has actual sentences! So no more piecing together words! YAY!

Recalling the Spirit Chapter #32

_It is I_

Tamiko looked around wildly. "I _WHO?_" She clenched Akira's hand in her own, almost crushing it. In a detached part of her mind, she began summoning the dragon side of her spirit, readying herself for an attack. In Akira's free hand he summoned a ball of flame, moving over slightly in front of Tamiko to protect her.

_Mathus._

Tamiko and Akira traded wary glances. Mathus had never spoken to either of them before, choosing to communicate only with Karma. Was this a trick? The pair gingerly approached the still body of the dragon.

"Are you still alive? And if you are, how do we know it is really you?" Tamiko demanded bluntly. She couldn't deal with this right now! Everything was just piling up. Akira's death and revival, Karma's sacrifice, finding out that their enemy really was Kyu, Taneesh's death, finding out about her and Akira...

There was a voice very much like a sigh in her mind. _I am Mathus, dragon to Karma, the former dragon of Britain. _His mind-voice was a painful monotone. _I can speak any language._ _I know any and all dragons. Would you like me to describe yours, Onna-ryuu? _Tamiko jolted back, blinking slightly. It was odd, hearing something in Japanese. Ever since she had chosen to go to an English high school, she had heard less and less of that language. Of course, she could speak both languages perfectly well, being taught both in her childhood, but she had never expected to hear the Oriental language from the dragon of a British child. _Dragon-girl? _She translated in her mind. _He must mean me. But my dragon...?_

_Taneesh. Known well in the dragon world, she was very outgoing. A trickster, she would try to play matchmaker with any mortals who crossed her path, before and after the birth of her mistress, Tamiko Sakura Riviere, though she spent a lot of time protecting the child after that. Being separated from her Mistress when her father discovered her and some other dragons playing with the six year old Tamiko, she was unable to come through to the human realms, meeting up with her Mistress when she was-_

"Enough!" Tamiko cried out, her heart torn, as the death of Taneesh came flooding back to her in perfect clarity. "Enough," he whispered, sliding down to the ground, forcibly holding back her tears."I believe you. You are Mathus." Akira extinguished the flame in his palm, and put a comforting hand on Tamiko's shoulder, squeezing it gently for reassurance. Tamiko sniffed, smiled gratefully at Akira, and questioned the dragon. "What happened to you? Why are you dying?"

When our Masters die, or go to another world, we are given a choice. To follow them into oblivion, or to live on, a shadow of our former life. I hear Karma's soul calling, begging for me to follow her into the Afterlife. For all she is a Dragon of Britain, a dream seer, mature beyond her years, she is but a child. She's afraid. I will comfort her. And so I sacrifice my physical body to stay with her, as you can see. I sacrifice my place in this world, to move on with my mistress to the next.

As he spoke, the bright colour of his eyes began to fade. Tamiko bit her lip. "But...how will we help the other trapped Dragons?"

Trust the wind, water, stone, fire, electricity, wood, dream, and the shadows. They will aid you on your way.

Tamiko's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that a riddle? I've never had much patience for them."

_If it is, it's not a very good one. Thank you for taking care of Karma, Akira. And I'm sure that _a gaolta uile, iomlán a muintire _will thank you also._

"It was no problem." Akira said hoarsely, not fazed by the Dragon knowing Irish Gaelic.

_Karma told me, just before she died, "Tell Akira that I said, '_Go raibh míle maith agat, an Bráthair. **Nár laga Dia do lámh. **Slán."

Now Akira looked confused, and sad. Sad because it had finally hit him full force that she was gone and confused because he knew the Irish, and though it was just a way to bid him farewell, there was one word that confused him. Nonetheless, tears began to streak down his cheeks. "_Slán, _Karma." He whispered. Feeling his pain, but wanting to comfort him, Tamiko put her hand in his free one.

Mathus' eyes had barely any colour in them now. _Goodbye, the both of you._ Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh, and lazily opened them again. They were pure white. _I'm coming Mistress..._

He was gone.

Tamiko stood, shaking slightly. She was now completely calm. All her emotion seemed to be washed away, and she seemed only weary now. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep, but she knew that she had things to do yet.

Trust the wind, water, stone, fire, electricity, wood, dream, and the shadows. They will aid you on your way.

_What is that supposed to mean? _She wondered, frowning slightly. Her brain seemed foggy, and she couldn't seem to think straight. _Focus, girl. Focus._

Akira, in turn, was turning over in his mind Karma's odd farewell. She had said 'A thousand thanks to you, Brother. May God not weaken your hand. Farewell.' But why had she called him brother? He knew she was an orphan, knowing nothing of her family, and she might've decided to adopt him as a 'brother', but this seemed more then that.

The couple's thoughts were interrupted by an ear-piercing scream, followed by a loud commotion to the left of Tamiko and Akira, deep in the woods around their clearing.

"CAITLYN! LOOK OUT!!!"

A torrent of electricity was seen jumping through the trees with a loud zap, as a female voice screeched. "A LITTLE LATE FOR A WARNING, DON'T YOU THINK, LINDA!!! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME HE WAS ATTACKING ME BEFORE THE ATTACK HIT!!!!"

"SORRY!!!"

"WELL, FINISH HIM OFF THEN!"

Several trees uprooted just outside the clearing, seemingly having a live of their own, and marched into the deeper forest.

"HA! TAKE THAT! ELECTRICITY DOESN'T AFFECT WOOD!!! In your FACE, Elemental of Electricity!!!"

There was a dull thud, then the voice that had first spoken yelled "YA!!! We got him! Take THAT, Jake!!! Nice, Linda!"

Tamiko and Akira exchanged wide-eyed glances, only to hear commotion on their right, opposite the other battle. There were two battles, going on simutaniously!

"WATER! HAHA! BEAT...gak!!!!" A female voice called out powerfully, only to cut herself off.

"Oh my gosh! How did he dodge that?!?" Another female voice asked.

"MORGAINE!!!!!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!!!!!"

"FINE! Lantis, Elemental of Dream, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! WIND STORM!!!!!!"

Tamiko looked around her as the wind picked up, and dark clouds slowly covered the sun. It felt like the wind was gathering power. Readying itself. Almost as if...

Tamiko ran to a tree, wrapping her arms around the trunk. Akira was a split second after her, following suit. They were just in time.

There was a sudden drop in air pressure, and suddenly the pair were clinging to the trees for their lives, praying that they wouldn't be blown away. Trees were uprooting, being carried away in the gale. The wind lessened slightly, only for a minature tornado to come down from the sky, focusing on a certain point in the forest. A shouting figure was caught up in the whirling winds, tossed hither and thither. Closing her eyes against the stinging of the dirt flung against her face by the strong wind, Tamiko could hear faint voices. She couldn't tell if Akira was alright, and she was worried about him. "AKIRA!!!!!!" She screamed to be heard over the gale.

"AKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIRAAAA!!!!"

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?"

Tamiko sighed, feeling relieved. "HANGING IN THERE?!"

"WHAAT?"

Tamiko began to feel the edges of frustration. "NEVER MIND!!!"

"WHHAAAAAAAAT?!!!?!?!?" Akira couldn't understand a word the girl beside him was saying, which was beginning to bug him, since he was trying to concentrate on holding on.

Tamiko opened her mouth to scream at the top of her lungs. It was at this moment that the wind died down to a complete stop.

"I SAID NEVER MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Akira covered his ears. "Okay, okay! Jeez, you screech like a banshee!"

Tamiko cuffed him around the head, and was about to give a scathing reply when the fight to their right began again.

"I THINK YOU OVERDID THE ATTACK JUST A LITTLE!!!!"

The voice that had called out the wind attack replied from the cover of the trees. "I said sorry! Jeez, Pauline!" Then panic seeped its way into the tone. "Do you think Caitlyn and Linda are all right?"

The reply was frantic. "I don't know, but we won't be if we don't do something! LANTIS IS GETTING UP AGAIN!!!"

"RUN!!!!!"

There was the thudding of feet and suddenly two girls burst into the clearing, both looking about sixteen. One had long black hair pushed back by a headband, and was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and navy jeans. She was slightly taller then the other girl. Her companion had reddish brown hair with bits of blonde that was almost down to her shoulders, dark brown eyes and a serious looking face. She had a dark green T-shirt on, the V-neck going just low enough to show the silver necklace around her neck, the pendant a circle with a cross quartering it, studded with emeralds. It looked vaguely Celtic. The jeans she wore were greenish blue, and flared slightly at the bottom. Tucked in one of the pockets was an emerald fan. Both girls were barefooted. The black-haired one held a thin sword in her hand, while the auburn haired held a six foot teak staff topped with a twelve inch blade in her own grasp.

The auburn haired girl noticed Tamiko and Akira first. She stopped running. Her dark eyes were suspicious as she looked over the windswept couple with a calculating gaze.

Turning back to see what was taking the other girl so long, the black haired one noticed the companions also. She raised her eyebrows, dismissed them with a glance, and then yelled: "Caitlyn! LINDA! HELP US! LANTIS WON'T STAY DOWN!"

"WHAT?!?!"

Two more girls ran into the clearing. One looked Vietnamese, with ebony hair a little past her shoulders, and extremely dark brown eyes. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap, over which was a tan sweater with purple lining, and plain black jeans. Purple bracelets were on her left arm. The other had shoulder length brown hair, greenish bluish eyes, and was wearing a red shirt and orange pants, which seemed a little burned. Like the other two, they were barefoot. The girl wearing the orange carried a broadsword, while the one wearing purple carried an axe.

"We took care of Jake! Where's Lantis?" The girl wearing orange questioned of the girl wearing blue.

"GAH! ENOUGH! What is GOING ON!" Tamiko finally exploded. "I'M SO CONFUSED!"

The Vietnamese girl turned to the couple. "Who're you?" she asked bluntly.

The black haired girl glared at Tamiko. "Shut up. We'll tell you after we finish with Lantis. Until then, stay back, unless you want to get hurt!" Tamiko recognized the voice as the one who yelled once the wind attack was over. _Pauline. That's what the other girl called her._ _Jeez, she's a spaz. Then the other girl must be Morgaine. _She met the level gaze of the auburn haired girl. _She's so serious. It makes her look older then all those other people._

Morgaine nodded slightly to Tamiko and then turned away to speak with the group, addressing the girl in orange first. "Caitlyn, you can't attack Lantis." Caitlyn frowned, tucking her brown hair behind her ear. "Why not?" she demanded.

Morgaine rolled her eyes. "We are in a forest. Wood burns. We'd be stuck in the middle of a forest fire before you know it."

Caitlyn nodded. "Then who'll attack?" she asked.

Pauline replied. "Either me, Linda, or Morgaine. But I think I should. Water resists the power of his dreams a little bit. I'm the most resistant to his attacks."

Linda shrugged, pulling her tan sweater close around her. "Okay. But we'll be ready to help if you need it. Right Doeby?" she added, grinning at Morgaine, who stuck out her tongue. "Stop calling me that!"

"Here he comes." Pauline said as the telltale noise of movement came closer. "In three, two, one..." A tall black haired man, about eighteen, burst out of the foliage, sparkling white mist as his fingertips, which he sent at the black haired girl that stood before him. "DREAM SEQUENCE!" He called out.

"WATER TORRENT!" Pauline yelled as water burst from the palms of her hands to hit the man with all the power that a waterfall carries. He was struck back, but the white mist was coming towards Pauline, and she didn't have enough time to react...

"FLAMING SHIELD!"

Fire enveloped Pauline, causing the mist to hit the flames instead of her. It sizzled and disappeared.

The fire disappeared also, to reveal a rather frightened Pauline. "Thanks Caitlyn."

Caitlyn grinned, putting her hands into her orange pockets.

Tamiko gritted her teeth. "NOW explain to me what's going on!!!" _That upstart Pauline is glaring at me again. What is her PROBLEM?_

Morgaine stepped forward. "There is a battle between elementals. It started a couple of years ago, when the Elemental of Ice, Kyu, challenged another Elemental. There has been unrest and uneasiness between the Elementals since."

Akira gaped. "You're...You're _all _Elementals?!?!" He had only met one other of his kind before.

The auburn hair girl smiled. "Yes, and by the looks of it, so are you. Am I right?"

Akira nodded, stunned.

"Maybe it's better if we introduce ourselves. I'm Morgaine, the Elemental of Wind. This," she said, pointing to the Vietnamese girl, "Is Linda, The Elemental of Wood. Pauline, the other one with black hair is the Elemental of Water. Caitlyn is the Elemental Of Fire." She added, pointing at the girl in orange. "Caitlyn and Linda were fighting Jake, the Elemental of Electricity and myself and Pauline were fighting Lantis, the Elemental of Dream. They have both taken the side of Kyu, while we take the side of Kyu's opponent."

Akira raised an eyebrow, confused. He opened his mouth to speak, when Caitlyn spoke instead. "Have you seen a little girl, about eight years old? She has black hair, and blue eyes with no pupils. She wouldn't be able to see. She's my little sister. My Mother had to put her in an orphanage a little after she was born, because fate had something in store for her. That's why she named her Karma. It means destiny. I can't remember anything about her but now I have to look for her because my mother's gone missing and apparently my sister's here because she's a Dragon of Britain and I have to look out for her. Do you know where she is?" Caitlyn was the kind of person who didn't talk overmuch to strangers, but panic seemed to make her more open.

Tamiko and Akira both stared, both fought not to cry. Tamiko finally spoke, her voice a raspy whisper. "We knew her. Karma is dead."

Caitlyn stood completely still for a moment, then her face contorted as she desperately tried to stop the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Grief washed over her for the sister that she would never know. The other three girls came over to comfort her.

"So she did have a family." Akira whispered sadly. Tamiko nodded. She reached down and clasped his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, seeking comfort as well as giving it.

"So, what do we have here?" Everyone looked to where the voice came from. A boy around seventeen had entered the clearing. He had bluish hair and brown eyes. Obviously part spirit part human, the he looked powerful. He had the look of a cat around him, in the glimmer in his eyes and the way he moved.

Tamiko glared at him. "And who on Earth are YOU?"

His disregard for the misery that was apparent on everyone's face was horrible. Tamiko could feel anger at them bubbling up. Akira squeezed her hand. When she looked into his eyes, he shook his head slightly. She understood his message clearly. It would not do for her to lose her temper here.

He smirked. "I'm Taiy. I'm part human, part cat spirit. I'm the Elemental of Stone. Unless you want to get crushed, you'd better get out of the way. My business is with them." He said, thumbing at the four female Elementals.

Linda glared at him. "What do you want?" she demanded, her voice loud.

Taiy gave a humourless grin. "I came to ask you why I found Lantis and Jake knocked out cold in the woods. Your doing, I presume?"

"The Elemental of Dream and the Elemental of Electricity gave us little choice in the matter, Taiy. They were the ones who attacked us first. We had to defend ourselves. Now go away. We want to be left alone." The voice that spoke up was Morgaine's. Her gaze was cold, her tone was calm and level but there seemed to be something like rage stirring underneath the surface. The rest of the girls moved away slightly, and Linda covered her ears.

"Why? You upset because one of you broke a nail?" He spotted Linda's covered ears and misunderstood the gesture. "Don't want to here any of mean Mr. Taiy's jabs?"

Tamiko watched Morgaine, trying to see what her reaction would be. Looking at the emotions playing across the girl's face, she saw something inside her snap.

"**YOU LEAVE US ALONE, YOU UNFEELING JERK! YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU MOCK US! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW, BEFORE I BREAK MY VOW NEVER TO KILL AND STAB YOU THROUGH YOUR TRAITOR'S HEART!!! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE! GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!"**

Tamiko and Akira stared at each other. From first impressions, Morgaine seemed like a polite, serious, calm girl. Who knew that she could be extremely temperamental when she wanted to be?!?

Taiy took a step backwards, gritting his teeth against the ringing in his ears. "I forgot about your temper, _Firecracker_," he finally said. "But it's not enough to frighten me away!"

Pauline strode forward, coming face to face with the blue haired teen. Sadness and anger flickered over her features as she stood and gazed into his eyes for a moment. Then she brought up her blade and wielding it one handed, brought the pommel smashing into his face.

"**THAT IS FOR BETRAYING US!!! BETRAYING ME!!!!! IS THAT ENOUGH TO FRIGTEN YOU AWAY!?!?!?!?!? OR DO YOU WANT MORE?!?!? HUH?!?!?"**

Taiy stood, wiping blood off of his face. "Is it a fight you want? Then it's one you'll get. But I'm warning you. I've never played by the rules!"

Pulling out a dagger, he leapt at her. Pauline hesitated slightly as she raised her sword to block. The moment of indecision had cost her. Taiy had managed to cut her arm. Swearing, Pauline continued to block, hitting Taiy with the flat of her blade, never cutting him.

_Well this is interesting. _A teenage boy, about seventeen, stood in the shadows of the trees. He had been watching everything, ever since the teenage Elemental girls had entered the clearing. He looked completely human except for the green hair that he had pulled back in a short ponytail, and the golden eyes. He had a gold hoop in his left ear. He was a part human, part spirit. Neither one race nor the other. He had a large, curved sword, which was currently in the sheath that he wore on his back. There was no point bringing attention to himself by having the noonday sun reflect on the steel, the best that money could buy. He was a wanderer. A master of the shadows.

He was also good at reading people. He had to be able to, to survive. The girl Caitlyn was chipper and upbeat. Linda was nice in general, though a little blunt at times. Pauline was a tad on the bossy side, had a temper, but had a glint in her eye that said she could go from angry to absolutely hyper in no time flat. She also knew this Taiy better then the rest, and the green-haired teen found himself wondering what their connection was. Taiy had betrayed these girls, for some reason or another. He seemed cruel and vile, and yet when Pauline left an opening that if he stabbed he could seriously injure her, he didn't take it. Was he just inept at fighting, or...

And then there was this girl Morgaine. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she did something new. At first he had thought she was shy, but then she had turned to the group and spoken with confidence. He had thought she was calm, but then she freaked out at that Taiy. He couldn't read her like he could everyone else. Right now he knew she was intelligent, and was haphazardly guessing she was cold and distant. He crossed his arms, frowning. What was it about her that he couldn't read? He gave up on the auburn hair girl, and focused his attention back on the fight.

Pauline had fallen. She was on the ground, eyes squeezed shut as Taiy's dagger plunged towards her heart.

"TAIY!"

The blue haired teen's head shot up, to see Morgaine starting a wind spell, her clear gaze on him. He cursed, and yelled "Stone!" flinging up his one hand to summon boulders. They came, five huge chunks of quartz. They hovered twenty-five feet over Morgaine's head for a moment. Seeing the shadows on the ground caused by the humongous rocks, Morgaine looked up. Fear had a second to register in her eyes before Taiy whispered "Crush. Destroy."

The boulders fell. Morgaine screamed, desperately trying to call a wind strong enough to blow the rocks away. But it would not come.

"Get out of the way, stupid!" A male voice yelled.

Morgaine felt a weight crash into her from the side, and she went flying. The rocks fell harmlessly beside her, two feet away.

_I'm alive,_ was the first thought that popped into Morgaine's head as she realized she wasn't crushed under a rock. She opened her eyes to stare into a pair of golden ones. She shut her eyes, hardly believing what she was seeing. _All right. Maybe I am dead. Yellow eyes? But if I was dead, then I wouldn't feel any pain. And my back is really hurting right now._

She opened her eyes again. A face swam into view. Blinking once, everything sharpened. A seventeen year old boy was looking worriedly at her, with golden eyes and a shock of green hair pulled back into a ponytail. _Green hair? _He stood, offering her a hand to help her up. She took it, standing. "Next time, move when there are rocks about to fall on you." The green-haired teen told her, grinning. Morgaine smiled. "Thank you very much. You just saved my life."

Taiy watched on angrily, not noticing when Pauline moved for her sword.

"KYAAAAA!" Pauline yelled, bringing the sword down to slice his neck. And stopped. The sword hovered barely an inch from his neck.

_She can't do it._ Tamiko marvelled. _She can't kill him. _

"Go." Pauline spat out. "Get out of here. Now."

Taiy stood, smirking. "I knew it! You're weak willed. You can't kill me! But I'm getting bored. I'll be back later to finish you off."

Sheathing his dagger, he walked out of the clearing and into the forest.

Pauline cursed, then turned to look at Morgaine. "You okay?" she yelled.

Caitlyn and Linda had already rushed over to make sure that their friend was okay. Pauline came over and joined them. "I'm fine." Morgaine replied, her eyes glinting. "That was just a little scary." She began to laugh. The others looked at each other. "Relief. I don't think she still can believe she's alive." Ferio informed the group. She had done it again. The girl was not cold or distant at all, she was actually very friendly and nice...was he ever going to be able to figure her out?

"So who're you?" Caitlyn asked of the stranger.

"Ferio. I'm the Elemental of Shadows."

As the girl's asked questioned of the green-haired teenager, Akira looked distraught. Tamiko noticed, and asked him softly "What's wrong?"

Akira smiled sadly at her, then looked up at the sky. "I forgot that you could tell what I was feeling. I'll have to keep my emotions better hidden. How do you do it, anyway?"

Tamiko was not about to be deterred. "Don't try to change the subject, Akira. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "It's my fault. Because I picked a fight with Kyu, the Elementals are in the middle of a war. They're fighting, and it's all my fault. Karma died because of me. How many others are going to die for mistakes I've made?"

Tamiko put a hand on his shoulder. She was startled by the self-loathing in his voice. "Karma chose to die so you could live. It wasn't your fault. And you didn't know how fighting Kyu would unsettle the balance between the Elementals. So what if it is your fault? You can't change what you've done. I've told you this once and I'll tell you again. It's happened. Deal with it. If you've made mistakes in the past, don't dwell on them. Try to correct them in the present."

A real smile twitched at the Irish boy's lips. "Tamiko, _anamchara,_ whatever would I do without you?" He asked in a poetic voice, throwing his arm out dramatically.

"I dunno. Die?" Tamiko replied. Akira laughed, and wrapped his arms around her. "Probably."

"I have to go." Ferio told the four girls. "Take care of yourself." He added to Morgaine. She looked a little sad. He winked at her. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Yell out my name if you need me."

He walked off into the forest, the opposite direction that Taiy took. He seemed to meld into the shadows.

"I couldn't kill him." Pauline suddenly whispered, unable to contain herself anymore. "For all he's gone evil, for all that he's betrayed us all, I still couldn't kill him. Why?" Her voice was quiet and sad, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Caitlyn, can I ask you something?" Akira asked out loud, keeping one of his arms around Tamiko's shoulder.

Caitlyn cocked her head. "What?"

"How are you the Elemental of Fire?"

Caitlyn looked confused. "Well it's easy. When I was born, I was born with the powers of fi-"

"No, I mean how is it possible for you to be an Elemental of Fire? There is only one Elemental at a time per element, right?" Akira interrupted.

"Yah..."

"But you can't be the Elemental of Fire!"

Caitlyn bristled. "Why not?"

"Because **I** am!"

The clearing was suddenly quiet. Tamiko looked back and forth between the two. Her eyes widened as she noticed something. "Caitlyn, my name is Tamiko. I'm the daughter of the Dragon of Japan. Could you please tell me about your past?" Her voice was a forced calm. Akira raised his eyebrow.

"Sure. My Mom's Japanese, and my Dad's Irish. At least, that's what Mom always told me. Anyway, a few years after I was born, Mom left Dad. She said she hated her husband's guts. When she was telling me about this, she would always get a bit weepy at this point, and start saying that she had to follow destiny and fate's wishes, and leave something important with her ex-husband. I never found out what.

A couple years later she moved to England with me, and met and married a man. The dragon of Britain. She had Karma, and had to give her up for adoption, knowing that she was following fate's wishes again. She said it was important so that Karma could help to save both worlds, the mortal world and the spirit world, when the time came. That didn't stop her from crying her heart out.

Her husband was killed, murdered by some maniac who called himself Kyu. He killed my stepfather. He kidnapped my mother. I have to find her. That's why I'm in this horrible place. Because Kyu called himself a spirit."

Tamiko gaped, and slowly stepped away from Akira. "Are you sure you have no more siblings?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes. Only Karma, and she was a half-sister at that."

"And when you're mother said she left something important with your father, she never mentioned what it was?"

"No."

Tamiko took another step back looking at both Akira and Caitlyn, who exchanged glances, then looked at Tamiko.

"Oh my God." Tamiko whispered. Seeing both of their eyes, their expressions so much alike. It was true.

"You're twins."

I bet you didn't see that coming!

I did pretty much this whole story in one day because I'm sick, so I had some time to kill. 3948 words in one day, not counting the after story chat thing that I'm typing right now.

I'm personally not overly pleased with this chapter, but that's okay.

Tamiko and Akira weren't in this chapter that much because, frankly, I had to introduce 8 new characters! So they kind of got shoved to the side for this chapter! But that's okay! Because they'll be back in the next chapter!

Gah! I hate introducing all these characters all at once!

If you're wondering, the girl's fights with the Elemental of Electricity and Dream were supposed to be confusing, because you're seeing it from Tamiko's POV. Mainly, hearing lots of people screaming things, and being really confused with what's going on.

I want to know who's everybody's favourite elementals. Just out of curiosity. I'll post the results in my next chapter. Just put your top three favourite Elementals in your review (in order)! Here's the list of them (no saying Kyu or Akira, because I'd like to know everybody's favourite elemental out of all the new people.) Yes, you can have ties for different places.

By Order OF Appearance

Caitlyn: Elemental of Fire

Linda: Elemental of Wood

Jake: Elemental of Electricity

Pauline: Elemental of Water

Morgaine: Elemental of Wind

Lantis: Elemental of Dream

Taiy: Elemental of Stone

Ferio: Elemental of Shadow

Josie's List!

Morgaine: Elemental of Wind

Ferio: Elemental of Darkness

Pauline: Elemental of Water, Caitlyn: Elemental Of Fire and Linda: Elemental of Wood.

YAY! Okay I'd better go. My throat hurts, and my wrists are going to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed the weird funky chapter.

Review!

Josie!


	33. Who We Are

Recalling The Spirit Chapter # 33

Oh my gosh. Chapter 33. I have been working on this story (and it's prequel) for over a year now. As you might have been able to tell, this story will be winding down to a close very soon. It will most likely end up with 36-37 chapters. I would like to thank everyone so much for helping me through this story with their reviews, both constructive criticism and compliments. Thank you so, so much.

(Comment added December 15th, 2004) Gah! I just read this story and I find it quite discouraging. Hopefully I'm being too hard on myself. Jeez, right now my writing seems awful. Oh well. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. Gah!)

(Comment Added January 1st, 2005) Oh my gosh! This chapter is taking me FOREVER to write! I feel better about my story now! I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!! Happy New Year, everyone!!!!)

(January 6tth 2005: Oh my gosh! I have found a new favourite singer!!! Must get back to writing! Don't worry, I'll finish this chapter… someday.)

(January 7th 2005: This chapter is coming out EXTREMELY fluffy. Um, I'll try to make up for it somehow. Sorry burningfate. I know how much you hate fluffy chapters)

It's odd, thinking how much I must have changed during the year and four months that I have put into this story. I've reread my entire story, and you can see my writing style changing drastically. Also, my author's notes. The first chapter I ever wrote, I believe I was hyper on sushi. I've changed a lot. Hopefully for the better.

I'm listening to Techno music on the Computer radio right now. I think it's muddling my brain. DJ SKRIBBLE'S FAULT FOR MY MIND MELTDOWN!!!

Hahaha! Just watched Christmas Vacation! It's HILARIOUS!!!! OMG love the cat explosion.

I'd like to reply to some more reviews.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: I just LOVED your review! I laughed SO hard when I got it! Yes, he has a twin! Thanks for the great review! I loved your reaction!

BlueDevil592: Ferio was my favourite character to write. I liked Morgaine too, though I'm having some problems with her. Thanks for the review!

Taiy-Chan: (To both of your reviews) LOL! Guess what! I was in the sushi place and I was looking at a menu for takeout, and 'Tai' is a kind of fish! A red snapper, I think. Te he. I didn't actually put Pauline twice. I put my favourite characters list afterwards and Pauline was third along with Linda and Caitlyn. Hehehe your reviews were funny…and long…Aww, motor oil! Hehe. Whoa guess what…my anime obsession is lessoning drastically…scary!!! Bet a certain Inu obessed person stole it…

Jessica: I LOVED writing Ferio as a character. He's actually from a show called Magic Knight Rayearth, but I altered him a bit. Quite a lot, actually. He's kind of like the MKR Ferio, but at the same time, completely different. Ferio and Morgaine? Hmm…You'll just have to see, won't you? Don't worry, I'm going in depth with the elementals in this chapter. Thanks for your review!

Aharah Musici: I KNOW. I fee like that last chapter was a nightmare! It's very difficult to introduce eight characters at one (well, I only really introduced six of the eight because Jake and Lantis got wiped out really early…). Either that, or I just can't introduce masses of people all at once. I'm going to go a little more in-depth with the Elementals in this chapter, so you get to find out more about then. Gah, I hated the last chapter. Ah, well. Let's see if I can do better this time! Thank you very much for being honest and critical with your views on my story! I find it really helpful.

Orion Kohaishu: Actually, I based most of the OC Elementals on people I know. They're probably quite different from their counterparts, but that's all right. As I think I've said in almost every other review reply, I loved writing Ferio! I wanted to make him really cool, since he is the elemental of shadow. Thanks for your review!

M.S.K: Goosebumps? From what? The twin thing? Te he. I hope that came as a big surprise to everybody. Liked your review!

angelprincess22: I try to update as much as possible. I've also been working on a Rayearth story, called _Different_, which took up a little bit of my time. Thanks for reviewing!

Oaria Koniack: Taiy (if you don't know), is a name that my friend made up, combining three names together. It doesn't really mean anything. Thanks for your review!

Burningfate: I like Caitlyn, Pauline and Morgaine. And Ferio. Did you read my new MKR story yet? I LIKES chocolate chippies. Ya, Caitlyn kind of came out…oddly?…in this chapter. Sorry. She's adopted. I had to make it work somehow. SORRY!!!! IT'S FICTION REMEMBER!!! Mmm chocolate chippies are my FRIENDS!!!

Onaip: I'm going to be 'writing on' for a while. Thanks for reviewing again!

Mi Mi Penguin: Let's hear your far-fetched idea. I want to know if it's right! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Katsy Kat: It has branched off to the point of almost being normal fiction. To tell the truth, this is practice for me. I'm hoping to publish a story soon. I've already pretty much got the plot and everything. That's why most of my fanfiction is coming out pretty junky right now because I'm trying out writing styles and trying to establish what is my own. I really loved your review, and I found it oddly inspiring. Thanks!

KG the oven mit fanatic: Hey K-girl! I go by Josie now. Cuz I figured my original make up name was stupid.

Annmarie Aspasia: Thank you very much!

Kanoe: Sorry! It sometimes takes me FOREVER to write a chapter!

(Comment added: Techno music finished. _The Way_ by _Divine Inspiration_ came on and gave me inspiration for fluff, ironically enough. Just as I was typing a fluff scene. Yay FLUFF. Oh, wait, there's the Techno again. Oh well, I like this song. _Heaven by DJ Sammy and Yanou_)

Who We Are 

"_Hey Morgaine."_

_The auburn haired girl looked up. "Oh, Violet._ _What did you want?" She grinned as her friend approached her. They had VERY different personalities, and many people wondered how on EARTH they managed to get along. "Who are you mad at now?"_

"_The prissy girls. I hate them."_

"_They're pretty nice to me." Morgaine replied, looking back down at her artwork and starting a new design._

"_To your face, maybe. You're such a goodie-good."_

"_I am not!" Something else clicked in the girl's mind. "What do you mean, 'to my face?"_

"_They say really mean things about you behind your back."_

_Morgaine didn't look up, though she stopped drawing. _Who do I trust? _She thought. _Violet might be lying, or she might be telling the truth! I just don't know anymore!!!

"_Why don't you tell me what they said?" She questioned._

"_Because I don't like saying mean things!"_

"_Tell me. I want to know! Besides, you say mean things to me _all_ the time!!!"_

"_You're such a dictionary, Morgaine. Reading Shakespeare all the time."_

"_So what? I like Shakespeare. Tell me what they said!"_

"_No!"_

"_You're lying."_

"_No I'm not!!!"_

Sometimes, I'm too trusting, that's my problem. And other times, when I should be, I'm not, _thought Morgaine glumly, looking at her artwork again. Outside, the wind suddenly blew stronger, reacting to her emotions. _

"_You know what, Pauline?" Questioned Caitlyn, as her, Morgaine, and Pauline were walking home from school on a bitter November day, rain drizzling down on their hoods. "It rained on both your birthday, and on the day of your birthday party!"_

_Pauline grinned evilly. "I _know_." She replied happily._

_Morgaine smiled. "I like the wind." She said spontaneously. "WIND!!!" The slight breeze that had been blowing the rain into their faces suddenly increased, and all three girls screamed as they got soaked, and ran as quickly as possible towards Pauline's home._

"_MORGAINE!?! What'd you do that for!?!?!?"_

"_Sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

"_Caitlyn, please make us warm!"_

"_I can't, that old guy with the big nose is watching us!"_

"_Way to go Morgaine!"_

"_Eew! He's PICKING it!!!"_

"_I'm sorry! But it's partially your fault! You started the rain!"_

"_Shut up!"_

_All three suddenly stopped running, riveted to the spot. Each shared the same vision. _Two young teenage boys…Elementals…were fighting to the death. Fire and Ice, the Gifts of the elements, used to harm, not to protect. As blood splattered, _Morgaine squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears, Caitlyn yelped, and Pauline shuddered. _They could feel the Fire Elemental's pain, his worry over the one he was protecting. Closer examination revealed her: a rather pretty Oriental girl collapsed on the ground, her eyes closed, blood seeping from cuts in her hands. There were ice shards everywhere on the floor, glittering dangerously, and light reflecting on their razor sharp edges. There was a yell from the Fire Elemental, some sort of warning, and the girls' vision clouded with smoke.

_Caitlyn was the first to speak. "I think we should go see Linda."_

_The three girls stood on Linda's doorstep and rang the doorbell, shivering as they stood under the roof, wringing out their dripping clothes and hair. The Vietnamese teenager answered the door after the fifth ring. She looked worried. "Did you guys feel that?" she asked. Caitlyn, Pauline, and Morgaine nodded._

"_What do you think it was?"_

_Morgaine, the Elemental of the wind spoke up. Her soggy bangs were flopped over her left eye "I think there's unbalance between…our kind."_

"_Two elementals fighting." Pauline added._

"_So…when does it begin?" That was Caitlyn._

_Morgaine shrugged. "Sometime. Anytime. We just have to wait."_

There was a moment of silence. Then Akira exploded.

"She's my _WHAT?!?!"_

Caitlyn looked bewildered. "Linda, Pauline…do I really look like him?"

The pair nodded dumbly.

"Holy crap."

Akira looked wild. "Tamiko!!!!" He said, trying to keep his voice calm but failing miserably. "The joke's over okay?!?! Ha, ha, ha. You really had me fooled for a minute." He stated bluntly.

Tamiko shook her head slightly. "Akira, I'm not lying. You two look a lot alike."

"Fine!!! We look alike!!! But we aren't flesh and blood TWINS!!!! I don't have any siblings!!!!"

"How do you know that?!?" Tamiko questioned him. That shut Akira up. His mouth opened and closed a few times soundlessly, reminding her vaguely of a fish (albeit one that's rather red in the face.)

He finally managed "I…I don't…but…that's…"

Tamiko interrupted him as gently as she could. "You don't remember much about your mother, right?"

"Yeah…but…"

"Caitlyn, do you remember anything about your father?"

The female Elemental of Fire shook her head, her eyes wide. "No. Not my real father. My mother never mentioned him. She was married a second time, to some guy in England. She sent me away to an orphanage in Canada a little while afterwards. All I can remember is her crying, and saying it had to happen. It was like…fate, or something. She went on about how she had to let me go or else…something terrible would happen later on. But at the last moment she clung to me, and went on and on about how she could make it work. My step-father had to remind her about…something. Whatever the consequences were. I can't remember much. It was long ago. I was…eight at the time, I think. Maybe seven. Anyway, he apparently was killed in a car accident a couple years after, and my mother returned…here. To the spirit world. It's kind of funny…I can't even remember her face…not even her face…" The girl looked like she was suddenly about to cry, but she held it back with a force of will. Tamiko suddenly felt terribly for the girl, and believed her completely.

Akira swore, and teetered slightly, a slightly crazy look in his eye. "YOU'RE LYING!!! I CAN TELL!!! WHY DON'T I REMEMBER YOU THEN, HUH!?!?!?!?! I HAVE MEMORIES OF MY CHILDHOOD AND YOU"RE NOT IN THEM!!!"

Caitlyn jumped slightly, frightened.

"Akira, calm down! You're so temperamental!!! Unless you want to draw Kyu down on us!!!" Tamiko yelled, losing her patience with her companion.

"I WILL NOT BE QUIET!!!!!! WHAT IF SHE'S LYING!!!!! WHAT IF SHE'S KYU IN DISGUISE, LIKE TSUBA!!!!! WHAT IF…_mughm mmmingh mourmun…_"

"Sorry about that." Tamiko apologized sincerely to the group of Elemental girls watching them closely. Her hand was clamped firmly over the Irish teenager's mouth. "He gets like this sometimes. Are you going to behave like a good little boy and not yell?" She questioned Akira, who was turning a kind of beetroot purple. He growled, and then, finally, grudgingly nodded. Tamiko took off her hand.

"I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR…_muhhun MMGRUGN…!"_

Tamiko rolled her eyes and sighed, her hand once again on his mouth. "Mathus told us to trust elements, remember? I thought it was crazy at the time, but now it makes sense. Not the elements. The _Elementals_. These girls are on our side."

Akira visibly calmed. Tamiko gingerly took her hand away. He didn't yell out, instead staring somewhere into the distance, completely out of it.

"An ea? Tuigim. Tá tú glan as do mheabhair.** Sin é.**" He muttered to himself. He seemed in some sort of daze, rocking back and forth gently, seeimng as though he might collapse at any point in time.

It took Tamiko a few moments to translate some of this in her head. Then she leaned over and looked concernedly at his blank face. Sighing, she pulled back her hand and…

_SMACK!_

He still didn't come out of his state of shock. "Hit him harder." Pauline suggested from the sidelines.

_SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!_

There was a moment of complete silence. Then… "…Ouch…"

"Are you okay?" Tamiko asked him, resting a hand on her shoulder. Akira shook his head, bewildered. "I think…I think I…I need…need to…to sit…down. Sit." He replied a little shakily, clinging onto her for support. She led him over to a convenient log and sat him down on it, steadying him, making sure he didn't fall over. His knees seemed weak. At this moment, he seemed so frail to her. So small, helpless and vulnerable. She was used to him always teasing her, always being there to support her. She felt as if she had to comfort him, that she had to be there for him. He was always there for her: when she went half-crazy over her powers, when Taneesh died…now it was her turn.

He looked up at her from his seat, seeming to come out of his reverie for a moment and flashed a quick smile full of gratitude and warmth. "Thank you, _mo croi_." He whispered, squeezing her hand. Tamiko flushed slightly, despite herself. She squeezed back, and then went to go start a small campfire, leaving Akira to retreat back into his stunned state behind her. She realized it was the middle of the day, but it was autumn, and she was freezing.

_He's amazing. _Tamiko realized. _Maybe that's why I like him so much. _

"Maybe I should sit down too." Caitlyn, the other Elemental of Fire stated, to no one in particular. She walked near to where Tamiko was gathering firewood, and promptly sat down on the spot, staring across the distance at Akira, unconsciously fidgeting with her orange pants and red top. Morgaine, Pauline, and Linda exchanged glances, seemed to arrive at a decision, and joined their friend.

_I hope Akira's all right. He's so stunned he can't even tease me. I'd be pretty unnerved if some person approached me and I learned they were my twin. _ Tamiko thought to herself. She looked up at Akira, who still looked as though this news was trying to register in his brain. _Poor Akira. He's gone through so much in his life…_

Finally happy with the amount of firewood in the makeshift pit, she knelt, took two reasonably thick sticks, and began rubbing them together, desperately trying to get enough friction to get a fire going. She continued at this for a good three minutes, slowly getting frustrated that something was not happening, when a hand on her shoulder startled her. She jolted, dropping the sticks, and turned her head to see who it was. She was shocked when she realized she was looking into Akira's warm, comforting, emerald eyes, slightly covered by a lock of wayward dark auburn hair. He was kneeling beside her, his open palm resting on her shoulder. "Here, let me." He said softly. Pointing at the fire pit with his free hand, not lifting the other one from her shoulder, a small flame came into being at his fingertip, and leapt towards the dry wood. It caught, and in a few seconds the whole thing was burning merrily. Tamiko smiled, slightly flustered. "Thanks." She whispered. A small smile caressed his lips as he got up and returned to his seat. A couple seconds later, she got up and sat beside him. Everyone present stared into the fire, each thinking his or her separate thoughts.

_I wonder what everyone is thinking about, _wondered Tamiko, not lifting her eyes from the fire. _That Elemental of Fire girl must be pretty shocked, though she doesn't show it as much as Akira. I would be scared out of my wits if it was me. I mean, having a twin?!? _

_Jeez, this sounds like some terrible sitcom that women in their late forties watch. The ones that are on during school hours, where the acting is dreadful, and the script seems like it was written only seconds before by some mediocre director who decides what the show needs is a good _shock_ to keep people interested. _

"So…we're twins." That comment was from Caitlyn, after some time had elapsed. She grinned suddenly. "That's cool!"

Linda groaned, Morgaine put her hand over her eyes, and Pauline punched her in the shoulder. "Nice, Caitlyn! Make us worried about you!!! Jeez!!!"

The female elemental shrugged. "It was scary at first, but…it's AWESOME! I've got a TWIN!!!" She turned to Linda. "Isn't that COOL?!?!?"

Linda burst out laughing. "Sorry! I can't help it!" she explained, when she could catch a breath in between bouts of hilariousness. "Why are you laughing?" Pauline questioned her friend, trying to stifle her own giggles. Linda only laughed harder. "I…don't…know!!!!!" She exploded, tears streaming down her face. That started Morgaine off.

The tension in the air dissipated as the four female elementals laughed and chatted amongst themselves, paying no attention to anyone else. Across the fire, Akira inhaled deeply.

"Are you okay?" Tamiko asked him, worry for him showing in her face. He blinked a couple of times and then turned to look at her. "Yeah, I think so." He said honestly, smiling wearily. "It just was a shock. Thank you, by the way."

"Huh?" Tamiko replied intelligently.

"For helping me. The way I was feeling, I probably would've collapsed if you weren't there to support me."

"It's really no big deal…"

Akira's sharp eyes caught and held her gaze. "Yes it is. To, me it is. Thank you."

She smiled up at him. "Hey, I owed you anyway. You're always there when I most need you."

He looked so serious… "Don't forget, you are my _anamchara_." That look in his eyes...she averted her own from his gaze.

Tamiko looked confused, not knowing the word. "Your _what_?"

Akira grinned. "And you _definitely _needed help with that fire. It was kind of sad, watching you. How can you _not_ be able to start a fire?"

Tamiko was taken surprise by the sudden change in atmosphere. Her head shot up. "Shut up!" she managed.

"Aren't you supposed to be…like…fully independent and used to the wilderness? How can you be independent and _not be able to light a fire?_"

"Shut_ up_!!!" She exclaimed, pushing him playfully. Unfortunately for the both of them, the log was rather round, and there was nothing rooting it to the ground. The log rolled, dumping the pair unceremoniously on the forest floor.

There was a moment of complete silence. Then…

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! OH MY GOSH! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!!!" Linda exclaimed, bent double and clutching her stomach in a fit of laughter.

Tamiko sat up to the roaring laughter of the Elemental girls, Akira following suit, pointing an accusing finger at the Oriental girl.

"You are such a klutz, Tamiko!"

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

Tamiko raised her hand to cuff the Irish teen around the head, but he caught her wrist. "Are so," he teased, flicking her nose with his finger. "Nice hair."

Tamiko lifted her free hand to the tangled rat's nest that was her hair. Branches, twigs and leaves were woven into it. "Shut up."

Akira stood, pulling her up. "You really need to expand your vocabulary."

"Shut up. I don't need to use many words to deal with you!!! You wouldn't understand half of the words I said if I used a six year olds vocabulary!!!"

"You're losing your touch. What kind of an insult was that?"

Tamiko opened her mouth to retort, and couldn't think of anything. She made a face at Akira, then thought of something. She walked over to the female elementals, and sat down between Linda and Caitlyn. "Hey. I'm Tamiko Rivere. I'm a good friend of Akira." She grinned at them. "You girls do realize that we outnumber him five to one, right?"

"Yes…" Linda said, not understanding.

"Well!" Tamiko said cheerfully. "I think that his look is a little outdated, don't you?"

Morgaine looked at her warily from beside Pauline. "Why?"

"It is in my _personal _opinion that what he needs…is a good makeover!"

The elemental girls all put in their input on the idea at once:

"I LIKE it!!!"

"I've got pink lipstick!!!"

"Of course you do, Linda! You ALWAYS do!!! Who has hair bands?!?!"

"I've got some spares!!!"

"Eyeshadow? Anybody?!?!?! Caitlyn?"

"ARE YOU STUPID?!?!? I DON'T WEAR MAKEUP!!!"

"Right! Sorry!!! Anybody else?!?!?!"

"ME! Is silver okay!?!?! I've got mascara too!"

"LINDA! What _don't_ you have!?!?!"

"Umm…nail polish actually. And concealer."

"His skin's perfect anyway. There's no use for it!!!"

"Hehehe. This is going to be FUN!!!"

"I don't carry around nail polish. But I've got a purple marker! We can do his nails with THAT!!!"

Akira backed away slowly. "No…you wouldn't do that would you…no…please…I'm sorry….Tamiko…sorry…no…no…._osheeeosheeosheee_…"

The girls advanced upon him, evil grins on their faces.

Birds took flight as the shout reverberated around the forest.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tamiko put up her hands. "Aw, Akira! Don't look at me like that! Your punishment is that you don't get to wash off the eye make-up until tomorrow morning, and that's FINAL."

Caitlyn giggled. "Boy, for a brother of mine, silver eye shadow is really _you_."

Akira focused the energy of his glare at his twin, the mascara making him look ridicules. "Caitlyn. You're from Canada, _eh_?"

The jibe made a slight whooshing sound as it went over Caitlyn's head.

She grinned. "YEP!!!" Pauline and Morgaine exchanged glances behind her, rolling their eyes, the latter sighing and gently patting Caitlyn's shoulder. "You'll be all right, Caiti."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Akira stood up. "Well, it's getting late." He commented, looking up at the crescent moon. We'd better be going to bed."

"You just don't want to endure any more torture-" Linda began, but Tamiko interrupted her. "Caitlyn, would you mind coming over here for a minute?"

Caitlyn was about to question why, but looking at the sudden seriousness on Tamiko's features silenced her. She walked over. Tamiko rose from her seat. Akira stopped rubbing at the make-up smeared on his eyelids and watched, a touch of worry crossing his features. Tamiko looked into the female Elemental of Fire's eyes. "Do you mind if I try to see into your past?"

"_WHAT?!?!? _You can do that?!?" The teen exclaimed, tucking her brown hair behind her ear, eyes wide.

Akira took a step forward to intervene, and then stopped himself. _I can't protect her all the time. She has to be able to make her own choices. She's smart…_

…_with a talent at being very stupid at times.._

Tamiko smiled thinly at Akira's twin. "Yes." She said with more confidence then she felt. _I've never seen into the past of a specific person before. All I've ever done is flashes of general past, from not that long from the present. This might be too much for me._

"Sure! Go ahead!" Caitlyn agreed readily. "What do I do?"

"Nothing." Tamiko focused, looking straight into the teenage girl's eyes.

To everyone else it seemed as though Tamiko had suddenly grown…majestic. She seemed to increase in stature, and her face seemed to resonate power. Coloured motes filled the air around her, and her eyes seemed to glimmer, accenting the slightly dragonish look they contained already. She had gone from the tattered, somewhat worn Tamiko Rivere to _Tamiko no ryuu, _Daughter of the Dragon of Japan.

Akira tried to hide the worry from his face. Every time she made this transformation, he always found himself praying that she would be able to return to her normal self again, that this form would not take her over, and make her something she was not. He was also in awe, though he tried to hide that. Even with her tangled hair, she was beautiful. _Just let her be all right._

Tamiko spoke, with a deeper, richer voice. Layered under it was the roar of a dragon. "Caitlyn, Elemental of Fire. _Are you ready_?"

Caitlyn nodded dumbly, hoping that her wobbly legs wouldn't give up on her and make her fall, squeezing her eyes shut. Tamiko touched her forehead with two fingers, and closed her eyes also.

The pair seemed frozen in time to all those observing. Morgaine reached out to touch her friend's shoulder, but Akira barked out. "Stop!"

The Elemental of Wind froze, her eyes wide and looked at him.

"It's not safe to touch them. Something horrible might happen! She's never done anything like this before! I don't know the consequences!" _God, Tamiko, don't be stupid. Come back!_

Morgaine snatched her hand back. "Will they be all right?" She questioned in a hushed voice.

Akira didn't answer.

_Tamiko felt like she had been tossed into a deep dark part of a murky ocean during a storm. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't call out, and she couldn't see anything. She was drowning, submerged in dark, cold water._

_She tried to quell the uncontrollable fear that rose inside her like a roaring beast, threatening to consume her, and forced herself to think. It was difficult. The chill of the water was numbing her limbs, causing her to move sluggishly, and her lungs desperately needed air. She turned her head this way and that, trying to figure out which way was up, but there was no clue, not hint of sunlight, only the dim half light that was everywhere, in every direction._

This is some sort of test, isn't it._ Thought Tamiko, trembling. _The last time I was this scared was when I fell into the lake when I first met Akira…and he was there to save me then. Gods, Akira…I need you now more then ever…and I have to do this all alone.

_She haphazardly picked a direction, and began swimming. She wasn't very good…she had forced herself to take lessons, and had progressed quite well too…but it was a lot easier when you could see the bottom and there were people to help you if anything happened and the water was shallow. Then it wasn't so gods cursed FRIGHTENING._

YES! _She had spotted flickering light, about nine feet above her. But her lungs were about to burst…_

_Unable to control herself, she opened her mouth to exhale the air that had been building up in her lungs, and sucked in water._

I'm going to die!…oh God…I'm scared…

_Working against the dizziness and darkness overcoming her, Tamiko used one last burst of energy to get her towards the light…_

_Her head broke the surface. She took a deep gasp of air… _

…_and suddenly she just wasn't there anymore. She was…somewhere._

_She was standing on a snowy sidewalk in front of a huge clock tower. Red double Decker buses drove past her one the road. But…Tamiko looked down and nearly screamed. She had no material body. She was there only as an observer, in spirit._

OKAY, that's JUST a little CREEPY!!! _Tamiko thought to herself, shivering. _I have no BODY!!!

_There were hundreds of people bustling around the square, so the two people standing, gazing at the clock tower stood out. A young woman and her daughter, both dressed in warm, parka like coats. The young girl was recognizably Caitlyn, at roughly about the age of six, with one long brown braid trailing down her back. She looked like a marshmallow, in a white puffy coat with a matching set of white gloves and a hat, and white boots. Combined with the short height, she looked like something you could roast on an open fire on the end of a rather large stick. The little girl clung to her mother's hand, looking a little frightened, but impatient also._

_Her mother was completely different. Tamiko tried to get a glimpse of her features, and found that they were blurry, non-characteristic. _Maybe I can't see her that well because that's all that Caitlyn remembers of her on the surface of her memory. Maybe if I dive a bit deeper… _Tamiko thought, and tried to focus more on the woman's face. Sudden nausea came upon her and she stopped abruptly. _Okay…that might take a bit more power then I'm prepared to give…

_The young woman's clothes and hair were clear though. She wore a black coat with a fur trimmed hood. Her boots were black heels, and her gloves, scarf and hat were soft blue. Her hair was a soft brown blond colour, down to her shoulders. Her fuzzed out eyes seemed to be red, with dark circles underneath: it looked as though she had been crying. Her face seemed oriental, which made her light hair colour seem a bit odd._

_And…there was a bruise on her left cheekbone. _

Omigod…this is Akira's mother…the same one he was looking for in the spirit world when I first met him! The poor woman. It looks like her husband hit her also. Was she crying because she had to leave Akira behind? _The mother began to speak, and Tamiko listened in._

"_Well, Caiti-chan, looks like we're finally in England. Are you a bit scared?"_

"_A bit. Mommy, why did we leave Ireland? Why did we leave Daddy?"_

_The woman froze for a moment, then smiled wanly at her daughter. "I'll tell you when you're older sweetheart." Her thin smile wobbled a little, and she looked as though she would burst into tears again, but the façade held._

"_So…do you want to see our new home?"_

_The little girl nodded enthusiastically._

So this is when they first moved to England from Ireland. But why doesn't Caitlyn remember Akira? Maybe I should move a little bit closer to the present…but how the HECK do I do that?

_Tamiko felt a jolt, and suddenly the setting around her altered, changing into a warm, indoors scene_

_A kitchen, by the looks of it. The woman sat sobbing at the table with a man a couple of years older then her comforting her. He had raven black hair, and his eyes were a shiny blue, set above a sharp, razor nose and full lips. His skin was pale, and when he spoke, his voice had an English accent._

"_I know, I know." He soothed. "But it has to be done." He touched the woman's brown blond hair. He swallowed hard, and when he next spoke, his voice quavered. "Don't think this doesn't affect me. Please. For the little while I've known her, Caitlyn has become like a daughter to me. And…I can't bear to see you like this."_

_Akira's mother looked up, raising her hand to rest it on the man's. To Tamiko, her face seemed like it was fuzzed out. All she could make out was the redness around undistinguishable eyes, and the pain etched on the poor woman's features. Her voice came as a whispered croak, the voice of a bewildered, sorrow filled soul. The voice of a woman who has given up. "I've already left one behind, now I must do it again? I know it is necessary; to keep the balance in the future, but…here and now, everything is all right. Why is the world so willing to rip away everything I hold dear?" She burst into heartfelt sobs that seemed to tear her very soul apart. The man stood, walked over to her, and hugged her. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying, while he hushed her. Finally she lifted her head, and said, her lip trembling, "At least I'll still have you, Dragon of Britain." _

_The man gave her a sad smile, and let her go. When she looked at him, confused, he simply stroked her hair. "Cry for her. Don't begrudge yourself compassion. Just understand what you're going to do tomorrow is right."_

_Tamiko heard a little intake of breath, which neither adult reacted to. Turning her insubstantial body to face the door, she saw six-year-old Caitlyn in baby blue Pooh Bear pyjamas peeking through the half open door, unnoticed by her mother or her mother's fiancé. She was hugging a fluffy dark brown teddy bear close to her, and she looked like she was about to cry. Her lips mouthed a single word, before she dashed off to her room_

_. The little girl's face had been so filled with pain, terror, anger, and sadness. The one unvoiced word seemed to contain the very essence of an abandoned child's cry to an adult, begging them just to turn around, to tell them it was all a lie, a joke. To have them scoop them in their arms and hush them, tell them that everything was all right, that they would never be left alone. The pleading in the girl's features was obvious when Tamiko was the only person who would ever see what Caitlyn had said._

Mamma

_There was another flash, and suddenly there was no one in the kitchen, and a commotion going on outside the small house. Tamiko willed herself to where the noise was coming from. She felt a little weary, both physically and mentally, but tried to push that into the back of her mind. It happened when she saw what was happening under the noon sun._

_Mother and daughter were gripped in a tight hug, neither looking like they would let go, while the man stood a little to the side. A limo was waiting on the side of the road by the driveway of the cottage-like building. The impatient driver honked. _

_Akira and Caitlyn's mother stood, choked up with tears. Once again, Tamiko could not see her face. "I guess you'd better catch your plane." She tried to make her voice sound nonchalant._

_Caitlyn buried her face in her mother's skirt, and began to cry. "I love you, Mamma. I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too, sweetheart!!!" Her mother cried, hugging her daughter one last time. "I promise, when you grow up, I'll see you again."_

_Tamiko realized that this was the last time Caitlyn ever saw her mother. _The last time I get a chance to see Akira's mother's face, but if I use too much energy trying to delve deeper into Caitlyn's memories I might never be able to get back. I might be trapped here…or even worse, I might just disappear…

_She remembered how sad, torn and heartbroken Akira looked when he spoke of his mother, and to those memories she added a new, fresher, memory. _

"It's kind of funny…I can't even remember her face…not even her face…"

_Caitlyn's look of complete and utter devastation as she realized she could not remember what her mother looked like. Her face, collapsing in on itself. _

…_Akira, looking for his mother in the spirit world…his confidence in finding her…the bruises on his arms…his abusive father…_

I want to help him. I want to show him what his mother looks like.

_Coming back to reality, Tamiko noticed Caitlyn walking away. _I have to hurry!!! _She focused on the woman's face. _Come on…

_The woman's face became a little sharper, but Tamiko could still not make out many features. She was also beginning to feel dizzy and nauseous. She forced herself to see clearly, to break the spell of forgetting. Akira's mother's features grew clearer, but were still unrecognisable, but not as terribly so as before._

_Tamiko winced as a pounding headache ripped through her mind, scattering her concentration: all that kept her in the past. _I have to hold it together…one more go…!

_Ignoring nausea, dizziness, headache, breathing difficulties, and the feeling that her heart was slowing down, Tamiko shoved everything she had at the misty barrier blocking the woman's face from her. She caught a clear glimpse of the woman's face for just a moment before surprise and shock swept over her like a tidal wave, breaking down the walls that she had built up against her feelings of weakness. All of the sudden she couldn't breathe, it seemed like there was no blood flowing through her veins, and like she was going to regurgitate everything she had ever eaten. The last coherent thought she had was, although not the choicest of words: _Oh, sh-

_Her headache returned with a painful throb that made her ears roar, and then all went dark._

Those watching had seen a small frown of concentration cross Tamiko's lips. Then, slowly, the lights that surrounded her seemed to fade, the nonexistent wind that blew her hair died down, her majesty faded. All that remained were small patterns of scales fluttering across her skin. There would be little groups of them spread all over the oriental girl's body. They would stay in the position they were in for a moment, then change.

"It's like a heartbeat." Morgaine whispered to Akira, observing both Tamiko and the Irish boy with a studious, calculating face, seeming to find something interesting bout the both of them. She was more voicing her own thoughts then speaking to the boy beside her.

The gleam of the scales suddenly faded drastically and the pulses of them became slower. Tamiko's brow furrowed, and her calm breathing became a little more forced.

"Those scales…they must connect to her somehow. They seem to slow down as she…I don't know…uses her energy more? Maybe it does connect to her heartbeat! Why would her heartbeat be slowing down? What is she doing to herself?" Morgaine continued quietly.

With sudden rage, Akira turned around and gripped her shoulders. "Shut up!!! Just shut up!!!" he hissed venomously. The look Morgaine gave one of his hands as she glanced at it was disdainful, but she looked up at him not unkindly. She lowered her voice so none of the other elementals would hear (not there was much chance of that. Everyone was absorbed in watching Caitlyn and Tamiko).

"You like her more then you let on, don't you? Way more then you show around us. Even more then you show her."

Akira searched the Wind Elemental's dark brown eyes for any sign of a hint about what she was thinking. The girl was as unreadable as a brick wall when she wanted to be. "What? How…"

She smiled, and emotion flickered back into her eyes again. "I may be overpolite, serious, and 'too old for my age' with a bit of a nasty temper streak, but that doesn't hold me back from being observant."

She quickly and efficiently snapped both arms out to hit against Akira's, and he found that she had broken out of his grip. Giving him a nod, she walked over and sat beside Linda and Pauline, and began observing everything again, looking as though she was taking in everything that was going on and storing it someplace in her head.

Akira too, turned his attention back towards Tamiko. Her breathing was harsh now, but she still seemed to radiate a sense of…power. Though the scales only flickered sluggishly over her skin now, she still seemed in control of the situation.

Then they stopped.

Caitlyn's head shot back and her eyes snapped open. She panted, breathing deeply as if just submerging from a long swim underwater.

Tamiko's face contorted, and the last of her power seemed to fade away. Her eyes shot open, and they were still the eyes of the dragon, emerald green instead of chocolate brown and glowing slightly with a strange light, echoing the wisdom of the dragons. Then the light was swallowed up and shock flickered over the girl's features. She looked over at Akira, with a small smile. Then wincing, she clutched at her heart, and went red in the face as she tried to breathe with malfunctioning lungs. Then she collapsed.

Akira had seen it coming a fraction of a second before it happened, and he dove forward to catch her in his arms. "Tamiko! Tamiko!!!" He didn't bother hiding the urgency or worry in his voice. "Tamiko, you dolt, answer me!"

Caitlyn's legs gave way, and she collapsed, breathing raggedly, her eyes still bugged out. "Omigod! Caitlyn!" cried Linda and she, Pauline and Morgaine rushed over to check up on their friend. Pauline shook the Female Fire Elemental's shoulder. "Hey. HEY! Are you okay? I'm talking to you! Caitlyn!!!"

The girl was staring somewhere into the distance, unseeing, oblivious to her surrounding. "I…I saw her." The words came like a croak.

Morgaine looked at her friend's condition and then over to where Tamiko and Akira were. "You two stay with Caitlyn. I'll be right back."

She walked over to where the oriental girl lay, and knelt beside her. Gently picking up one pale white wrist, she put two fingers against it, and held her other hand a couple inches away from Tamiko's mouth. The Elemental of Wind looked up to meet the eyes of the distraught Akira. "Her pulse is irregular. And for a moment, it looked like she couldn't breathe, though she's fine now. She's really pale too."

"So what do you think happened?" demanded Akira, looking worriedly at Tamiko's face, which had turned a pallid white.

Morgaine shrugged. "Why are you asking me? I'm not a doctor! I'm only sixteen! The little medical knowledge I have is from babysitting courses, and long ago swimming lessons. And biology class, but I don't really think that's going to come into play, unless we're going to digitally dissect her." She looked down at the unconscious Tamiko again, biting her lip, thinking. "I'll go get some water. I've got a cup somewhere in my bag." She said pointing at the lake that surrounded the land of the spirit bathhouse. She stood, brushed some dirt of her pants and stretched. "Stay with her and make sure she continues breathing." She noticed the helpless expression on his face, the mingled worry, sorrow, and urgency shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do more." She whispered, bowing her head before she walked over to her pack. There were several small bags, one for each female elemental, which they had stored under a log before they had met Tamiko and Akira, along with their weapons. Rummaging, she pulled out a small transparent plastic cup, and left the clearing, heading for the shimmering lake, the bright sun shining down on it at noon.

Akira bent over Tamiko, smoothing hair from her brow. _She's so pale…_

"Tamiko…answer me! Come on, you have to get through this! Please, Tamiko…please…"

Morgaine climbed over a fallen tree, and jumped lightly on the other side, the sticks and leaves under her feet making a slight crunching sound. Humming lightly to herself, she continued on her way, pushing her way past branches that blocked her path, frowning as some of the words of the song that ran through her head eluded her. Spotting the glittering clear blue lake through the trees, she ran towards it, ceasing her humming.

Emerging from the clearing, she gasped. It was beautiful. There were steps leading down to the water, and Morgaine looked at them in puzzlement. _But…wasn't that where we came from Canada? But it was all field!_

"Well, what have we here?"

Shocked, Morgaine turned. Jake, the Elemental of Electricity and Lantis, the Elemental of Dream were standing behind her, the former grinning at her with open malice, and the latter looking serene and bored with his arms crossed across his chest.

_Crap! _ swore Morgaine, chiding herself on not bringing her weapon. "I only want a glass of water. Can't you leave me alone?"

Jake laughed. Raising one hand in a casual way, he focused for a moment, and sparks began playing on his open palm, gathering energy. Sighing, he said regretfully. "It's really too bad about us being on opposite sides you know? We could've been friends."

Morgaine shrugged, watching both Lantis and Jake warily. She too held up a hand, index and middle finger raised, and started moving them in circles. Wind began to whirl in the circle that she was making, faster and faster. She made a slight jerking movement upwards with her hand, flattened her palm, and she had a miniature tornado whirling upright on the inside of her hand.

"Yeah, it really is a pity." She replied conversationally, though she was tense, ready to spring into action. "So I suppose you don't want to take our side in this fight?"

He laughed. "Sorry, no go. You want to join us?"

"Not in particular, no. Sorry"

"So what are you to your group? The temperamental one? The brain?"

Morgaine half smiled. "A bit of both, I guess."

Without warning, Jake shot a bolt of electricity at her. She dodged nimbly, and shot a windblast at him, which he called up a wall of lightning to block.

He shrugged at her.

"It's a pity I'm going to have to kill you."

Her threw another bolt, one that Morgaine couldn't dodge. Shutting her eyes tightly, she focused as best as she could, and made a complicated movement with her hands.

"You can FLY?!?!?" Jake exclaimed.

Morgaine smirked at him from her fifty feet in the air, the breeze playing with her hair. "Darn right. I'm the only one of our kind who can fly." She agreed, all amiability gone from her voice. Her life was in danger. Now was no time to be playing around. If she was cocky, she would die. At least in the air, she was safe for the moment.

Lantis unfolded his arms and shook his head. "Jake, stop playing with her." He pointed at the airborne Elemental of Wind. A misty, wraithlike cloud gathered at his fingertip, and with a whispered word, he let it go. The dream grew larger as it approached its target. Morgaine shot upwards, but the dream followed her, encasing the girl in its misty essence. Her scream was cut off abruptly as the thing sealed around her.

Jake turned to his fellow Elemental. "What did you _do_ to her?"

No expression crossed the serious man's face. He was a serene twenty year old, a no-nonsense type of person who had next to no friends due to his quiet, expressionless ways. It seemed like the real him was encased in a shell.

"I put her in her worst nightmare."

Jake winced. "That's _terrible_."

Lantis shrugged and walked off, Jake following him, after looking up at Morgaine one last time and wincing.

In her mind, Morgaine screamed silently, on and on…

Tamiko jolted in Akira's arms. He looked at her face, surprised at the sudden move. "Tamiko? Tamiko, are you all right?"

Her eyes slowly opened. "A…kira…?" Her voice came out as a rasp. He smiled back in reply, trying not to cry. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse "Buchais le Dia. I thought I'd lost you." He looked at her more closely, brushing her ebony hair out of her face. "Your eyes…they've changed. They're green now." _The green of the dragon, not her brown eyes._

She blinked slowly. "Am I dead?" she asked softly, gazing up at him blearily. "No. No, you're not." Something inside Akira snapped. She looked so frail…unable to even sit up, and she was such a pallid white…

"What happened?" he questioned her quietly.

Like her appearance, her voice was weak. "For a moment…I couldn't breathe. And my heart stopped. I was feeling dizzy and nauseous because my blood wasn't flowing to my brain, I think. And then there was this pounding headache, and everything went black."

"Tamiko, why did it happen?"

Her eyes widened. "I saw…well, Caitlyn's memory were faint concerning her…your mother. Every event was there, but I couldn't see her face…so," here she became a little hesitant, looking anywhere but his eyes. "I kind off…dug deeper into Caitlyn's memories, and it used up more of my power then I realized, and my body started to malfunction. But, Akira, I saw what your mother looks like!" She raised one pale hand to brush his check. "I saw her face…I can tell what she looked like…since you can't remember much about her…"

Something inside him snapped. "You dolt! You stupid idiot! Don't you understand? If you had passed out one second later you would have DIED. You risked your life for that?!?!"

When she spoke, her voice was defiant. "Why not? You risk your life for me all the time."

"That's not the same!"

"Yes it is! That's been an unsealed wound to you for some time: not knowing what your mother looks like, Not knowing your real family, having no one to go to when you need help. I'm just helping you heal…" She paused, took a deep breath, and added quietly: "Besides, don't you think I've gone through enough punishment without your lecturing me?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up wildly. "God, Tamiko. I don't even know how we manage to get along! You're right. It's just…when you were reading her past…I couldn't do anything. You were all by yourself…and…" He trailed off.

"And?" She whispered.

"And, you can really be stupid sometimes. I had no idea what the heck you would end up doing to yourself." Akira finished.

Tamiko glared at him, and stuck out her tongue. "I'm gonna kill you for that…" She warned, struggling to sit up. He put a firm hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down. "See, I told you. You're an idiot. **_Glan as a mheabhair."_**

**Tamiko frowned. "What did you say I was?"**

**"Crazy. And you are. Now get some rest."**

**_Morgaine looked around her, cursing._ I am such an idiot. Now what's going to happen to me? I've never been caught in one of Lantis's dreams before, Linda has twice…and we couldn't stop her blubbering for a week. Okay, calm down, Morgaine. Keep a cool head. Freaking out will get you nowhere. Just wait for something to happen.**

**_Taiy walked out of the darkness that surrounded the Elemental of Wind, but it wasn't Taiy as he was in the real present. The manevolence was gone from his gaze, and he seemed happy and carefree, as he did before the betrayal.Back when he was her friend He grinned at her, and opened his mouth to speak, but there was a cracking noise in the blackness._**

**"_Did you hear that?" he asked, whirling around. For a moment a sillouette could be seen against the darkness. It held up a gun, pulled the trigger, then dissappeared right after the shot rang out. Taiy collapsed, blood pooling from his head. Morgaine screamed. It was obvious he was dead. Another scream echoed in the darkness, and Pauline ran in, followed by Linda and Caitlyn. "Oh my God! Morgaine, what have you DONE!?!? He's DEAD. You killed him! MURDERER! MURDERER!!!" She ran up to Morgaine and began to hit her with her fists, tears streaming down the black haired girl's face._**

**_Morgaine blocked the strikes, protesting. "I didn't kill him, I swear! It wasn't me!!! There was this man with a gun!"_**

**_Linda shook her head, tears streaking down her face as well. "Morgaine, how could you? He was your FRIEND."_**

**"_I swear it wasn't me…!"_**

**_Caitlyn, too was crying as she spoke. "You liar. You murderer. You have murdered one of us. You are dead to us now. We will forget your very existance."_**

**_Sobbing, the three girls left. Morgaine yelled after them. "No! Wait! He might come back for me! No, please! You have to stay and help me!!! Please!"_**

**_They disappeared. Morgaine whirled her head around, trying to look everywhere at once. "Oh no…no no no."_**

**_The figure rematerialized, and slowly lifted up his gun. _**

**_Morgaine tried to use her Elemental powers, but they wouldn't come. She was defenceless. She was defenceless and she was going to die._**

**_Her worst nightmare._**

**No! There's no one to help me! I'm going to die alone and friendless. Oh God, no, please no! _Morgaine's normally calm mind went crazy. _No, no, no I don't want to die I don't want to die somebody save me please help me I'm going to die!**

**_She cried out for her friends, but they wouldn't come. They had turned their back on her._**

**_The man pulled the trigger. Morgaine screamed, squeezing her eyes shut and bringing up her arms to cover her face, expecting an explosion of pain._**

**_There was none._**

**_Morgaine tentitively opened her eyes. Another man stood in front of her, blocking her. One of his arms was dripping blood. He had taken the bullet himself, saving her. He seemed more…real then anything else in this nightmare._**

**_The sillouette with the gun dissappeared._**

**_The man who had saved her turned. "Are you all right?" He questioned._**

**"_I…I'm fine…but…" Morgaine stuttered, still scared stiff over almost being shot. She pulled herself together, and looked into the man's golden eyes, covered slightly by a shock of green hair, most of which was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes widened. "Ferio?" She asked incredusly. "You ARE Ferio right? The Elemental of Shadow? The one who saved me from being crushed by a rock? Are you sure you're not part of my dream? A figment of my imagination?"_**

**_He laughed. "Nope. I'm real.How did you get caught in one of Lantis's nightmares, anyway?"_**

**_Morgaine shivered, and opened her mouth to tell him everything, and closed it again, thinking better of it. _I still don't really know who this guy is, or if he can be trusted. _She shrugged. "It's no big deal. How did _you_ get in here?"_**

**"_I'm the Elemental of Shadow." He replied simply, calling up a dark wraithlike tendril of pure black in his palm. "Among other things, it gives me access to Lantis's Nightmares. I'm the only other Elemental who can enter them, other then Lantis himself." He noticed Morgaine shuddering slightly, though she tried to hide it, and her eyes darting from place to place. "Let's get out of here."he suggested kindly. He offered his hand, and Morgaine, raising her eyebrows slightly, took it. The darkness faded._**

**Morgaine smiled, looking around at the shore and the lake. "That's a lot better. Thank you very much." She added, turning to Ferio. She noticed the scar on one cheek. It looked old, so she forebore to comment on it. She realized that he bore a newer wound. His arm was bleeding heavily now, where he had been shot. Morgaine winced. "Oh…your arm."**

**Ferio shrugged. "It's nothing." Morgaine searched his face for a moment. There was no flicker of emotion in his eyes, no twitch of his features to show what he was feeling.Deciding quickly, she questioned him: "Do you mind if I rip your sleeve?"**

**Ferio looked confused, but shook his head. Morgaine tore the long sleeved shirt up to the elbow, took the material, and tied it aroud his arm quickly and efficiently to make a makeshift bandage. As she worked, she said "I'm very sorry for what happened to you." She stepped back, finished.**

**"What are you sorry for?" He asked.**

**"For you being hurt. If I had been more aware, then I wouldn't have been caught in one of Lantis's nightmares in the first place, and if I had been more calm, then I would have realized it was just a dream, and nothing would have hurt me. Or you. You wouldn't have had to rescue me again."**

**She scanned the shore, found what she was looking for a couple feet away, and walked over to it. Picking up the cup, she dipped it into the lake.**

**Ferio spoke. "It had nothing to do with you, really. I…um…just saw a person trapped in a nightmare and figured they needed help. I really had no idea it was you. It was my choice. It had nothing to do with you personally. It's not your fault I'm hurt." He wondered if she would catch the lie. It was true enough that he would save anybody he found caught in a Nightmare, he often did in fact, but he _did _know it was her. _For some reason, when she was being shot at, I jumped in front of her to protect her. I didn't rationalize like I normally do when I'm saving people from nightmares: I didn't attack the attacker or pull her out of the way of the shot. I didn't think._**

**"I'm still very sorry." She replied, turning around to face him. "May I ask something?"**

**"Sure, go ahead."**

**Morgaine narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Whose side are you on exactly? The Elemental of Fire, or the Elemental of Ice?"**

**Ferio grinned. "I guess you could call me neutral."**

**"Are you planning on choosing a side?"**

**The green haired teen shrugged, fiddling with the golden hoop in his left ear. "I don't know. Hey, what's with the formality? Are you always this polite?"**

**Morgaine's tone when she spoke next was a little chilly. "Often. With people I don't know. Or trust." **

**"Ouch, it bites! Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Nothing wrong with being polite."**

**"And I'm sorry for being rude."**

**"You don't have to apologize!"**

**Morgaine sighed. "Look, I have to go take this to someone. She's ill." She said, brandishing the glass filled with water.**

**"I'll come with you." Ferio replied.**

**"It's a long way back." Morgaine warned, unsure whether she wanted his company.**

**"So?"**

**"Fine." Morgaine started up the shore towards the line of trees, Ferio beside her. "Did you walk all the way down here?" he asked. **

**Morgaine nodded. "Yes…how else would I get down here?"**

**"Can't you fly?"**

**"Oh! That's what you meant. Considering most people in this area right now either bear grudges against Elementals, want them dead, or don't like humans in general, and that's NOT including Taiy and his group, I'd rather not draw attention to myself. I'm not saying I can't protect myself, I am perfectly capable. I just don't go looking for trouble when it can be avoided. I'm more cautious then the rest of my friends."**

**They walked in silence for a moment. Then Morgaine spoke. "Why haven't you picked a side for the Elementals yet?"**

**Ferio shrugged. "I don't really know what's going on. All I know is two guys fought and there's some unbalance going on now."**

**"Have you been pressured to join a side?" Morgaine continued, serious faced.**

**Ferio was silent a moment before answering. "Yeah, I have. By Taiy's group. But it's no big deal, you know?" **

**"Did they hurt you?" she continued, her calm, level gaze set on him.**

**"What's with all the questions?!?!?"**

**"Sorry. I won't do it again, I promise. You're the kind of person who doesn't like to volenteer information, aren't you?" Morgaine suddenly burst out laughing. "Oops! That was a question! Sorry!"**

**Ferio chuckled along with her. Morgaine tucked her dark auburn hair behind her ear, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.**

**"You've got really dark brown eyes." Ferio observed.**

**Morgaine sighed. "I know. They're so plain. It's not that I mind them, I really like my eyes. It's just that they're kind of boring. All my friends say so."**

**"They're not boring. They're nice. They suit you really well." **

**Morgaine raised an eyebrow. "Thanks…I think." **

**They walked for another moment in silence.**

**"So…" Ferio asked. "What are your hobbies?"**

**"Well, I read, I love to write stories, I play music, and I do martial arts. Lately the martial arts have come in handy, but I think I miss writing more then anything else. I just haven't had the time to write with the Elemental battle going on, and I've run out of ideas. When I write…it's like I can get away from everything that's happening. I can get away from my life…" She shut herself up. _How can he make me talk so openly?!? _"I said too much. Sorry."**

**"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."**

**"Sorry…" Morgaine started automatically, and then added "…for saying sorry?" She laughed again.**

**Ferio watched her out of the corner of his eye as they spoke. Her personality was hard to determine. One minute she was serene, the next she was happy-go-lucky…**

**"You are one very complicated individual." He said out loud.**

**"Is that a good thing?" She asked. _Remember…I don't really know this guy. I can't trust him._**

**"It depends." He said evasivally. **

**"On what?"**

**"On whether you want people to know who you are when they first meet you or not. Whether you have secrets you want to hide."**

**Morgaine mulled that over in her mind for a little while. Finally she said: "Do you think it's a good thing?"**

**Ferio frowned, considering "Most people try to be complicated, try to make themselves more interesting, and it's annoying, because they're pretending. They aren't being themselves. But with you…you're not pretending. You're not trying to be somebody you aren't. You're a million different things mixed together, you have a huge range of words that could describe you. You're still being yourself. You're an interesting person, Morgaine. In your case, yes, I think it's a very good thing that you're complicated." He smiled. "It's a nice change talking to you in comparison to other people."**

**They walked in silence, and Morgaine found herself blushing slightly, but the green haired teen walking next to her didn't seem to notice. **

**"I'm completely different then my friends." She stated bluntly.**

**"Nothing wrong with being different." He grinned, pointing at his hair. "How many guys do you know that are natural emeralds?"**

**"That's natural?!?" exclaimed Morgaine incredusly. **

**"Yep. Born with green hair, golden eyes and all."**

**The Elemental of Wind raised an eyebrow. "How?"**

**Ferio could've kicked himself. _Open mouth, insert foot._ He should've known that if he told her he was born this way that she would raise questions. And his background was personal. Very personal. He had never talked about it to anyone he didn't trust completely.**

**Meaning he had never told anyone in his life.**

**"So, how much farther?" He said, trying to change the subject. Morgaine noted this, but realized that his past was one topic that might be best left alone.**

**"Not too far. I warned you it was a long way, but you didn't want to listen to me."**

**They walked in silence for a few minutes.**

**"Um…thank you for saving me back there. And from that rock attack that Taiy threw at me." She muttered, not looking at him. She seemed embarrased.**

**"I told you, it was no big-"**

**"It was to me. I just…um…wanted to…um…thank you. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Morgaine cursed at herself. _Why can't I talk?!?! _**

**He grinned. "As I said, it's no problem. If it makes you feel better, you can owe me."**

**She smiled back at him. "Okay." And, just for a moment, her guard dropped down, and Ferio saw the real Morgaine, the one that she never showed to anyone. **

**"Doeby! There you are! What took you?!?" They had reached the clearing, and Linda ran up to them, breaking the spell. Morgaine's guard shot back up.**

**"Linda, I told you to stop calling me 'doeby'!" Morgaine reminded her friend.**

**"Okay, Doeby. But seriously, why were you so long?"**

**"I was ambushed by Jake and Lantis. I'll tell you about it later. Where's Tamiko?"**

**Linda pointed, and Morgaine walked over to the Oriental girl sleeping on the ground, Akira sitting beside her.**

**"How is she?" She asked the Irish boy.**

**"She woke up. She's fine, just a little tired."**

**Morgaine handed him the water. "Give her that when she wakes up." She thumped herself suddenly on the head. "I am such an idiot!"**

**Akira looked quizzically at her. "Why?"**

**"Pauline is the Elemental of Water. I could have just gotten her to fill it up! Oh, for goodness sakes."**

**"Good job, Morgaine." Said Pauline, rolling her eyes on the other side of the camp.**

**"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."**

**"Stop apologizing!" said Ferio, Linda, Pauline and Caitlyn at the same time. They all exchanged glances and Linda burst out laughing. Pauline looked quizzically at Ferio. "What are you doing here?"**

**Morgaine spoke up. "I was ambushed by Jake and Lantis. Lantis put me in one of his Nightmares." She kept her voice, calm, level and matter of fact, and only Ferio, who was listening for it, caught the slight tremor in her voice. "Ferio showed up and saved me from it." **

**Linda, Pauline and Caitlyn winced. They crowded around the Elemental of Wind, concerned. **

**"Oh my gosh!"**

**"Are you all right?"**

**"You poor thing!"**

**"That's terrible!"**

**"Do you want to rest?"**

**"You must be frightened!"**

**"I'm fine." That was Morgaine. _Liar_, thought Ferio, crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby tree._ You're hiding it well, but I know you're frightened._**

**"But that doesn't explain why he's HERE." Pauline pointed out.**

**Morgaine stayed silent. _I don't know why he's here. Why did he come back with me? There was no reason to. Unless…maybe he was trying to protect me? That's silly, I don't need protection. I can fight for myself. But…if he was, I mean…why am I going red?!?_**

**"Just in case Lantis or Jake showed up again." Ferio said from his spot by the tree. Morgaine looked over sharply at him. He returned her gaze levelly. "They've been attacking me lately, and I wanted to get fight them on my own terms for once."**

**_Oh. So that's why. _For some reason she couldn't figure out, Morgaine felt grief stricken. _Why do I care? It's not like it matters anyway._She struggled to keep her face impassive, but she felt like crying. _What's wrong with me? Why do I care if he wasn't along to protect me?_**

**Ferio felt slightly bad also, to his surprise. Morgaine, along with everyone else, had bought his lie. _Why do I feel so terrible? I've lied before…hundreds of times. Why do I feel bad now? _He looked at Morgaine's face, where her emotions were not quite hidden to the observant eye, and cringed slightly.**

**"Oh well, as long as Doeby's okay!" cried Linda. **

**"Doeby?" Ferio asked, trying to make the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach go away.**

**"It's Morgaine's nickname!" exclaimed Linda, pleased with herself.**

**"What does it mean?"**

**Linda's eyebrows furrowed. "I can't remember."**

**Pauline smacked her forehead. Caitlyn, however, was eager to tell the story. "Well, one day when we were eating lunch, Morgaine was reminding us about one of the many times that she had been speaking and Linda had misheard her. She patted Linda's shoulder, and said "Don't worry, I'm okay." And Linda turned around, once again mishearing and said "Doeby's okay? You're Doeby!!!" and from then on Linda's nickname for Morgaine was Doeby."**

**"Oh yeah!" Linda smiled happily. "I remember now!" She thought a moment. "You can't tell stories."**

**Morgaine sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the tree. She was more tired and frightened then she cared to admit to anyone, and it was more difficult to hide her emotions then it normally was, due to the crushing sadness that seemed to run through her veins. She felt like curling up and crying, but didn't. _What…what's wrong with me?_**

**Caitlyn suddenly turned a little white. "I think maybe I strained myself a bit. I'm going to sit down." Her knees collapsed again. Linda and Pauline rushed to her aid, telling her off because she had overexerted herself. **

**Ferio walked over to Morgaine. "Are you all right?" he asked softly. **

**"I'm fine. I don't see why everyone is so concerned." Morgaine replied icily.**

**"Are you mad at me?" He tried to catch her gaze, but she wouldn't look at him.**

**"I see no reason why I would be, do you?" The Elemental of Wind spat out.**

**"Morgaine…"**

**"Forget it. Just forget it."**

**Tamiko opened her eyes and yawned. "Akira, what time is it?" She asked. Her eyes were bleary, and all she could see was hazy colours, but she knew that he would be there. He always was there when he needed her.**

**"The sun's about to set." He replied as she rubbed her eyes, and everything came into focus. "Can you sit up?"**

**Tamiko pushed herself up on her elbows. He handed her a glass of water. She looked into it, and saw her reflection. She screamed and almost dropped the glass.**

**"My eyes…they're green…" she whispered. They weren't her eyes…they were the eyes of a stranger… "You weren't joking…" She pushed the glass of water back at Akira, obviously not thirsty. "Can you please leave me alone? I want to be by myself."**

**Akira hesitated, wanting to comfort her, and at the same time realizing that she needed time alone. He nodded and left, walking over to Caitlyn.**

**Tamiko turned her back on the camp, brought her knees up to her chest, buried her face in her arms and began to sob quietly, for the price she had paid, for the bit of her that she had lost. **

**Akira clenched his fists, hearing her crying softly, and resisted the urge to calm her. Instead, he joined Linda, Pauline and Caitlyn, chatting with them, trying to get to know them better.**

**Ferio announced "The sun's setting. I'd better get going." He began to walk to the edge of the clearing to a chorus of goodbyes from Caitlyn, Linda, Pauline and Akira and stopped suddenly. Something made him turn around. **

**Morgaine was watching him, all anger from her gaze gone. Sadness flickered across her near-imperceptible features. Her eyes met his and they locked gazes. He winked at her, breaking the spell. "I'll see you all later." And with that he was gone.**

**After a moment, Pauline burst out with her opinions. "Well, what was that all about? He is weird. Don't you think, Morgaine…? Morgaine! MORGAINE!!!"**

**"Huh?" Morgaine said unintelligibly, blinking. Her cheeks were a bright pink.**

**"Were you listening to a word I just said?"**

**Morgaine shook her head, and returned to her normal self. "Sorry, no. Was I supposed to be?"**

**"I SAID, isn't that Ferio weird?"**

**"I…don't know." replied Morgaine, fiddling with her Celtic necklace, refusing to meet anybody's eyes. "He was right about one thing though. It's getting late." **

**"So?" asked Linda.**

**"We should get some sleep."**

**The Vietnamise girl looked slightly confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but Morgaine interrupted her. "I said _sleep_, Linda, not sheep."**

**"Oh, okay."**

**Linda walked away to find a comfortable place on the ground. Akira came over. **

**"The tables have turned." He remarked casually. Morgaine looked confused, though she thought she knew what this was about. **

**"What? I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Yes, you do." Akira said with a certain amout of satisfaction. **

**Morgaine could feel herself starting to red, and with iron will tried to stop herself.**

**"No…I swear I don't."**

**"I could see it on your face when he left."**

**"What…what are you talking about?"**

**"You don't tell Tamiko, I won't tell him. Got it?"**

**Morgaine pretended to be oblivious. "Sure…okay. I have no clue what you're talking about, but…" She trailed off as Akira walked away towards Tamiko. "_Crap_." She muttered under her breath. She began to fidget with a Celtic ring that was around her finger, turning it left and right . Called a Clauddagh Ring, it had the Celtic knot pattern weaving it's way towards the center, where a heart with a crown on top of it was under a half circle. On the bottom of the half circle were two hands holding the heart on either side, with the point just sticking out in the space between them. It symbolized love, friendship and loyalty. The curious part that a passerby would notice was that the girl wore the ring upside down. Like many women in Ireland (even though she wasn't from Ireland, or on that point, England), Morgaine wore her ring with the wide part of the heart and the crown facing her own heart, and the open point of the heart facing outwards. This signified that her heart was open: and that she was single. If worn the right way around, this meant that the wearer was taken. At age thirteen, when she had first received the ring, she had worn it the right way around ignorantly for two weeks. Finally wordering what it stood for, she had looked it up on the internet, and had found out it's meaning. She had looked at the ring for a moment in horrified realization, pulled it off her finger, flipped it around, and stuck it back on. **

**She often fiddled with it when she was confused, either with a part that she was writing in a story, or with her own feelings. She barely ever got into such an emotional state that she would do this anymore, so no really knew that this was the case, but she started to, unconciously, now.**

**Akira lightly put his hand on Tamiko's shaking shoulder. "Hey," he said softly.**

**Tamiko brought her head up and rubbed her tears away with a rough hand. "Hey," she replied, her voice dull. **

**"Some of the girls are thinking of turning in. You should get some rest."**

**"Mhmm." It was a noncommittal noise, made more just to shut him up then to answer any particular statement.**

**"Tamiko…come on. Realizing what you just went through, you need your sleep."**

**"Mhmm."**

**"I also wanted to thank you for what you did…for trying to see my mother's face in the past."**

**She shrugged.**

**"Tamiko…"**

**She turned to look at him, and rage flickered in her narrowed green eyes. Her harsh words snapped out like a whip as she hissed at him.**

**"You act like I care about your opinions! You presume that every word you say is important to me! Go away, Akira. Go away!"**

**She turned away from him.**

**Holding back a snide comment, he walked towards the campfire in the middle of the clearing and sat down in front of it, staring at the flickering flames. He wasn't sure for how long, but light snoring coming from Linda jolted him out of his stupor. He looked around him. Morgaine was slumped against a tree, her chin resting against her chest. She was breathing slow, relaxed breaths. Caitlyn lay sprawled haphazardly on the ground. Linda was lying flat on her back and snoring. All three girls seemed completely relaxed, all the stress and tension wiped from their faces. Tamiko, on the other hand, was curled up into a ball, tense as anything. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and her hands were curled into fists. Her long hair was loose, forming waves around her face. Akira shook his head. **

**A noise startled him. Turning his head so quickly that it cracked, Akira found that is was just Pauline. Sitting up, she was tying knots in what seemed to be grass.**

**"Are you still awake?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. **

**"What does it look like?"**

**He patted a spot on the ground next to him. She came over and sat. "Can't sleep?" He questioned her.**

**"Nope."**

**"Why not?"**

**All of the sudden, Pauline burst into tears. Akira's eyes widened as she continued to sob, and he looked around as though pleading for someone to help him. _Woah!!! _"Um…" he said out loud.**

**"It's because of Taiy!" She said brokenly as she continued to cry. "I can't stop thinking about the betrayal…or him! He was one of us…we were all good friends…and then he betrayed me. Kyu almost killed me because of him! Taiy USED me!!! He used me to gain Kyu's confidence…so he could lead Kyu's army against us! I cared for him…I trusted him…and he betrayed me!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands.**

**_How did I deserve this? _Akira thought wildly. "Er…"**

**"And we have to find this stupid guy who fought Kyu upset the balance of everything and join his side and fight against their army of Elementals…and no matter what I lose! If we win I lose Taiy! If we lose I lose all my friends and the Spirit World will be in Kyu's power! I don't know what to do…!" Her voice rose to a cresendo. "I don't know what to do!"**

**Akira looked around, but everyone still seemed to be asleep. He was wrong.**

**Tamiko silently rubbed her eyes, and wondering what the noise was, hoisted herself up on her elbows and looked around. **

**_What is Akira doing with Pauline? _Waves of jealousy washed over her. She couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, but she watched them intently, anger in her gaze.**

**Akira hushed the Elemental of Water. "Look…I'm the one who fought Kyu. You can join me if you want."**

**Pauline's mouth formed a wide O of surprise. "It…it was you in that vision! And that girl you were protecting…that was her?" She still hadn't learned Tamiko's name, but she thumbed in the Oriental girl's direction.**

**_Are they talking about me?!?! _ Tamiko thought, enraged.**

**"B…but if I join you…Taiy will probably di…die!" She burst into tears again. Akira hesitatingly patted her shoulder to comfort her. **

**Tamiko's emotions went wild. Anger and sadness fought for precedence. She wanted to cry, and she wanted to scream. _All those things he ever said to me, all those nicknames. All those promises…they were LIES! You never cared for me, Akira. You were just using me!!!_**

**But she neither screamed nor cried. Her heart had turned to ice. Her face twisted malevolently, and she made a decision. Standing, making sure not to make a noise, she walked out of the clearing, her face set, black thoughts bubbling under her surface. Her green gaze was cold and cruel.**

**Kyu was sitting on a throne of ice he had fashioned for himself, staring out through the cave entrance at the stars. He was alone. His army of followers slept elsewhere: he could not bear them in his presence. **

**He was slightly surprised when somebody came into the cave, and approached him. They were only half lit in the moonlight, and it was difficult to see features.**

**He raised a delicate eyebrow. "How did you get in here? I've set up a spell, this place is hidden from the sight of others…"**

**"Unless you are looking for it." It was a woman's voice which interrupted him. It was a pretty voice, not too high or too low. There was a cruel twist to her words however, morphing her voice into something it once wasn't.**

**"Very well. And why did you seek to approach me?" His voice was calm, level, but he readied himself to kill her if she made a move to murder him.**

**She walked up to his icy throne, knelt, and bowed. Long, dark hair hung on either side of her face. She sat up. Green eyes filled with hate stared into his icy blue ones.**

**"I've come to join you…Kyu."**

**Woah! That is the longest chapter I have ever written! 13 438 words! Oh my goodness! I'm sorry it's so long, but I just couldn't find a good place to stop!!!**

**Well, there you go folks! I updated! Was it worth the wait? **


	34. True Self

Recalling the Spirit 34

Hello again. I will try to keep this chapter shorter and better. Personally I really disliked the last chapter at certain points (I also liked it at others so there you go.) At times it was extremely rushed.

I will be replying to reviews IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Yes, I do realize that Tamiko was OOC at the end of the chapter, but there is a reason, so don't despair!

Hmm, upping the language just a little bit in this chapter. Nothing too bad. Basically one word used repetitively, mostly by Ferio.

TRUE SELF

Akira continued to pat Pauline's shoulder helplessly. "You're going to wake somebody up." He commented helplessly, trying to make his words as gentle as possible, a little bit of hysterical panic seeping into his voice. This girl was having a major breakdown, and he had no clue how to deal with it!

His words did the trick however. Pauline forcibly straightened, wiping her face of tears. "You're right. Sorry." Her voice was soft and lowered, and her gaze traveled over each of the sleeping figures. Caitlyn, breathing deeply, Linda sprawled on the ground, snoring, Morgaine leaning against a tree, slow breaths making her move ever so slightly, and that girl Tamiko…

Pauline blinked, looked at Tamiko's sleeping place harder, and then blinked again. She was sore and tired, both physically and emotionally, but she realized that something was not right. "Hey, where'd your girlfriend go?"

Relieved that Pauline had calmed, it took a little while for her words to register in Akira's mind. "Huh? What, Tamiko? She's NOT my…what do you mean where'd she…" He abruptly stopped as he looked over at the space where only moments before, Tamiko had been sleeping. He stood up quickly, straining his leg muscles to a painful extent. Ignoring the feeling of his legs being on fire, he stumbled over to the crushed grass where the Oriental girl had lain.

Pauline looked over the scene with a sharp eye. Tamiko had gone missing, that much was obvious. But was she just off for a walk in the woods, or had something more sinister befallen the older girl?

Speaking with strong authority, Pauline called out for her fellow Elementals to wake as she stood and peered around the clearing, looking for any clues to the absence of the teen.

"Girls! C'mon, wake up! Tamiko's gone missing!"

Morgaine was the first to react to her friend's calling. She stirred slightly, her eyes half lidded and lazy. Half awake, the auburn haired Elemental of Wind hadn't really heard any of the words that her friend had uttered. Groaning at the fact that she had been woken up too early from a pleasant dream, she yelled loudly. "Pauline, shut up! Go back to sleep." Her eyes slid shut as she finished, and seconds later she was fast asleep.

"Wake _up_! Tamiko's gone missing! Morgaine, Linda, Caitlyn, come ON!"

Caitlyn sat up, her hair tangled in a ratty bird's nest, her eyes slightly blurry. She was not chipper but seemed to be in a far more serious mood now. "Tamiko's gone missing?" She questioned of her black haired friend. "Was she kidnapped?"

"We don't know." Pauline replied. Akira started calling out Tamiko's name, his eyes searching the forest for any sign of movement that might be her. Pauline sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "We don't know."

"Why aren't the others awake?"

Pauline frowned. "Linda's hasn't awoken…and you know Morgaine." She shuddered slightly. Their auburn haired friend was a deep sleeper, and difficult to wake up. When shaken she would not stir, when punched, she would not wake, when sat upon, she would just continue sleeping…fortunately, Morgaine was an extremely early waker, so she would usually be up and about far earlier then any of her friends. But if they wanted to interrupt her sleep in the middle of the night…it was pretty much impossible. And the few times that she had been able to be woken up at sleepovers and such, she would give the person who had disturbed her an earful of screams and yells, telling them off for waking her up.

Caitlyn bit her lip, thinking. "One of us should wake up each of them…I'll take Linda." She added hastily.

Pauline swore under her breath, but didn't argue. They had to find Tamiko. She strode forward with purpose towards the sleeping figure that was Morgaine, her face lined with determination. Crouching beside her friend, she frowned trying to force her tired, sluggish brain to think quickly. _How can I wake her up?_

A thought surfaced, and Pauline smiled grimly. She wasn't sure if this would work, but it was worth a try. She bent down and whispered something in Morgaine's ear.

The reaction was sudden. Morgaine's eyes snapped open, and her bleary gaze travelled around the clearing, her right hand snapping out to grab her weapon, close at hand. "What? Where?" Her voice was filled with panic, but it drained away as suspicion dawned. "There's nobody attacking us. _Pauline…_" The last word was filled with menace. Morgaine opened her mouth to yell at her friend when Pauline cut in.

"Tamiko's missing."

Morgaine's mouth slowly closed as the words she was about to scream drained out of her head. She gathered herself together, and once again opened her mouth to speak, this time more calmly. As she did so she stood up, causing Pauline to have to follow suit.

"What? Surely she just went for a walk…?"

Pauline pointed at the blazing fire pit. "Akira and I were talking. She probably would have told us if she was going anywhere."

Morgaine rubbed her blurry eyes. "I still don't get what's going on!"

"Go talk to Akira, I'll help inform Linda." With that Pauline left her, striding over to Caitlyn and Linda, taking charge. At any other time, Morgaine would have called her bossy and pushy, but she was the most informed and now was not the time or place for name-calling.

She approached Akira hesitantly. She knew how he felt about Tamiko, and though she had never really been in a relationship before, she knew how he would be overwhelmed by fear and worry.

She stood behind him awkwardly for a moment, not knowing quite what to do, and then she spoke. "Akira? Um, _Tá brón orm_. I'm sorry. I heard what happened." She had heard him speak Irish gaelic before, and she had detected the lilt of his accent when he spoke English. Something had made her speak the phrase 'I'm sorry' in his native tongue.

He turned to face her, his eyes were wild, filled with strong, painful, emotions. They struck Morgaine like a wall, forcing her to avert her eyes. For that split second that their gazes had met, she had felt his pain, known what he was going through. She couldn't look anymore.

"How do you know…?" He rasped, but stopped when he caught sight of her Celtic jewelry. "You're Irish?" He forced himself to talk, but through the mind-numbing worry was a bit of curiousity. The girl's accent wasn't Irish, but foreign.

"No. Irish ancestors, but I'm from Canada. I'm learning Irish Gaelic." She shook her head slightly. "But this is not why I came to speak with you." She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn, feeling weary. Every bone in her body was sore, and her eyelids felt heavy. It was hard to get a good sleep when you were afraid of being ambushed by the dark elementals. Pauline, Linda, Pauline and herself had been tracking across the spirit world for a week, looking for the Elemental that had battled Kyu, with no success. Now, against their wills, they had become involved with another group of mortals, deturing them from their mission.

Akira returned his gaze out to the forest, finding it difficult to speak. Worry seemed to close his throat, making it impossible to swallow.

"I don't know where she is." He muttered hoarsely. Morgaine bit her lip. She had two choices: She could play the unfeeling, cold character, continuing to question him for all the information she needed, or she could be the kind, caring individual who would leave him alone when he so needed to be alone. She decided to be a mix.

"When was the last time you saw her?" She questioned him gently, her voice kind, encouraging an answer from him. Her clear, level gaze staring right at him, penetrating him.

He shrugged helplessly, making Morgaine feel slighty guilty, but she brushed it away like dirt on a wooden floor: it was necessary she received all information untainted by bias.

"I…I don't know. About half an hour ago I suppose." His voice skyrocketed into a raspy soprano on the last word, and he broke off, turning away from Morgaine even more.

She nodded crispy, muttered an apology and a few encouraging words, and walked over to Linda who had awoken and been filled in on current events.

Pauline spoke out, her loud voice reverberating around the small clearing. "All right, everybody's awake. How should we organize a search."

"We should split up into groups: each group having a Fire Elemental. Either we can have either me, Pauline or Linda searching by themselves, or we can have a group of three." Morgaine frowned slightly as she said this, thinking about the best possible way of action. "It's better if we spread out, of course, but…"

"It's more dangerous to the individual." Caitlyn finished for her. "Are there any out of the three of you who would be all right if they travelled alone?"

In the serious situation, the four Elemental girls forgot about their ages, their teasing, or their lighthearted personalities. They donned serenity like a cloak, to be removed once the crisis was abated.

Linda nodded. "I'll go. We're in the forest: my element. It's probably safest if I am the one to go alone."

"I'll go with Akira." Pauline offered. "and you can go with Caitlyn, Morgaine."

"That's fine with me. I suggest that we stick to the directions where our own Elements lie. Pauline and Akira can go south and search the area around the lake, because Pauline's water powers will be strongest there. Caitlyn and I can take north, towards the bathhouse, because the wide open area feels the touch of the wind more then anywhere else here. Linda can take east and west…if she's up to it."

Linda had already picked up her battle-axe. "I'm fine. Okay, lets go do this thing!"

* * *

_Plunk. Plunk. Plunk._

Sighing, the Dragon of Egypt picked up the pebble that rolled down to brush against her fingertips and threw it at the wooden door.

_Plunk. _

Her ebony black hair was in a blunt cut down to her chin, and her large eyes seemed orange-yellow in the darkness. Around her neck was a golden necklace, the pendant a scarab bettle, tucked under the dirty, torn white dress, the skirt damp from sitting, her back against the wall. It was her only ornament, all others being taken from her when she was captured to be one of Kyu's sacrifices.

She was in a small, moist dugout that contained the clotting scent of dirt. There was a door with small holes cut into it to allow the air to circulate, but it was sealed shut with ice. The only person being able to open the door was Kyu. There were many other such dugouts around, some filled with men, others with women. All Dragons of their homelands. The door put the Dragon of Egypt in mind of a cage for wild animals.

"Nile, would you please stop doing that? You're going to awaken Bou Lee, and I just got her asleep!" A young woman, wearing the uniform white dress that all female Dragon sacrifices wore, stood. Her name was Binti, and she was the Dragon of South Africa. Her hair was cropped close to her head, and she had silver hoops dangling from both ears, setting off her tall, dark skinned complexion.

"She's right you know. It's getting really irritating." Another voice snapped. That was the sharp tempered Dragon of Scotland. Wrinkles told of her age, and her long white hair hung loose around her shoulders. She was huddled in a corner of the dirt grotto, her face showing that she had given up on any chance of escape. Mariah was her name, and she was the oldest of all the Dragons, also one of the most foul tempered.

Nile stood, brushed off her dress as best as she could, and, ducking slightly as to not scrape her head on the surface, and walked over to Bou Lee, the youngest of all of the sacrifices. She was only a year and a half old, her tousled black hair still thin as it grew, still unknowing of how to walk, and was only just learning how to speak. As of now, her almond shaped eyes were closed, the lids crinkled slightly as the tiny girl frowned in her dreams. Her sacrificial white clothing that she had been given was not a dress like the others, but a kimono. The petite Dragon of China's mouth opened slightly to let out a yawn in her sleep. Nile shook her head slightly. Binti had been a mother to the Chinese babe ever since they had been tossed in this dugout.

Both of their stories were sad ones. Bou Lee had been orphaned in China, her unknown family unable to take care of her. Kyu had discovered that she was the Dragon, had 'adopted' her, and ripped her away from her homeland, throwing her in this dirt-hole with no-one to take care of her. All alone she had cried for days, starving and lonely. There was much food in the dugout, oh yes, Kyu made sure of _that_. He didn't want his Dragon sacrifices to starve, but there was no-one to feed it to Bou-Lee.

That's when Binti arrived, face scratched and her heart torn. At the age of twenty-three, she had been a single mother, her little daughter, the person that meant everything to her, being three months old.

One day she had been putting her baby in the cradle, singing her a lullaby gently to hush her daughter into sleep when the nursary door banged open.

It was Kyu, his eyes shining with an icy gleam, mist rising of his chilled body. Startled, Binti had no time to change into the couger that was her other form, or even partially to protect her or her child. Kyu had froze her from the shoulders down in a block of ice, plucking her daughter from her arms. Binti had screamed out.

"No! Don't hurt my daughter! She won't survive without me! I will go anywhere you wish, just please don't hurt Janice. Give me my child back!"

Her hystarical cries seemed to affect Kyu. The man had shook his head, his brown blunt cut hair making little crunching noises as it moved, dislodging ice crystals. His eyes were sad and pitying.

"You would not want her to share your fate, Dragon of South Africa. This little child will die with you or without you, both ways long, slow and painful. She does not deserve this."

Then he killed Binti's daughter. Her death was quick: the child didn't even have time to cry out. He had slit her throat.

Binti's eyes trailed across her baby child's mangled body, and then, with a look filled of loathing, up at Kyu. She did not cry for her child then: the pain was too deep, and she would not show weakness in front of her baby's murderer.

"I may not be able to move trapped in this ice. But one day, damn you, one day I will be free, and then I'll come after you." Her eyes glowed orange for a moment, and the wild cougar within Binti roared, begging to be free and hunt its prey, to get revenge for her daughter.

Kyu had paid her no heed, instead taking off the curtain hanging from the wall and sliding the curtains off to reveal a metal pole. He seemed to weigh it for a moment, then swung it at Binti's head, and her world went black.

When she awoke she was in a musty smelling earthen cave, all alone. There was that split second of how-did-I-get-here, and then reality hit her like a punch in the stomach. She cried then for her child, she didn't know for how long. Suddenly a baby's cry from the other side of the half lit dugout startled Binti. She stood, wobbling a bit, and walked over to the source of the noise. It was a Chinese baby, older then her Janice was…had been, she reminded herself, tears streaking down her face again. A band around her wrist stated she was adopted, and her name was Bou Lee. She had no surname. She had no family.

"You and I will be a family, little one." Binti had said. "Two lost souls, alone in the world." The pain of losing her only daughter was still fresh, but this child needed to be taken care of so badly.

"I will be your mother, and you will be my little girl."

Nile smiled gently at the pair, before sitting down beside them. "I wonder what happened to Karma." She said softly.

Binti shrugged. "She was brave to run away when Kyu took her for questioning. Hopefully, she still lives, though it is hard to tell how far a blind girl will get in an unknown world. What was that prophecy she told you?"

Nile looked away fom her friend and at the small holes in the door, their only glimpse at the outside world, and rehearsed it as best as she could, remembering Karma's far off expression when she had said it.

"_Two will come to join the fight:_

_One from dark_

_One from light._

_One each to be claimed by Ice and Fire,_

_Though each will start neutral, they will both conspire._

_Light bright as the heavens,_

_Dark black as night._

_Half spirit, half human, the both of them are,_

_Light a girl born from an angel afar,_

_Dark half devil, though his soul is not marred,_

When each join a side, the fight will commence:

_Let the war of the Elementals begin."_

Binti frowned. "That sounds like a load of rubbish to me. Do you understand what's it's saying, Nile?"

Nile shrugged. "Well, let's dissect the prophecy. There's a War between Elementals arriving. On one side is Kyu, the elemental of ice who wants to sacrifice us so he can control the spirit world. On the other is Akira, the elemental of fire. I know him: he'll be fighting against Kyu along with my cousin's child Tamiko."

"Isn't your cousin Haku, Dragon of Japan?"

"Yes he is, but don't think he's captured yet. Now don't interrupt. So in addition to the four hundred and fifty elementals of the world who have already chosen a side, there are two more that haven't. The Elemental of Darkness and the Elemental of Light. The Elemental of Light's a girl, Elemental of Darkness is a boy. They're both half-spirit, which is interesting: all Elementals are human. Maybe their spirit sides lend them extra power or something. So Light is half angel, Dark is half devil and when they both join their sides, the War of the Elementals will start."

Binti was sensible. "How many will surivive the battle?" Nile shook her head in reply.

"I don't know. I really don't." Her voice was tinged with sadness. She knew the grief that would come of the battle, unknown by the normal mortals.

"Do Light and Dark know of their destiny?"

"I don't know. I should think they would."

"So when Dark joins Kyu and Light joins Akira…"

"Then it begins."

* * *

Guenivere stepped lightly over a thorn bush, her honey yellow hair spilling over her shoulders. She was wearing a sparkling creamy white dress with long sleeves, having just been at her older brother's wedding as the maid of honour before she was tugged out of that world and brought here. She had a very light, cheerful personality, and would every day make one wish.

Today she wished that maids of honour were allowed to wear slacks and a good heavy sweater to weddings and instead of carrying flowers they carried camping equipment.

_It's dark here: probably the spirit world is a different time zone_. She thought, half-jokingly. Frusturated that she was unable to see, she cupped her palms together, and light spilled from them, bubbling over like a stream.

_Ah, that's better._ The Elemental of Light thought, satisfied, and she continued walking.

* * *

"Caitlyn, light something on fire, please." Morgaine requested, her voice pleading.

Caitlyn was shocked and startled. "What? Are you, like, bored or something?"

They were in the middle of the dark forest, heading towards the bathhouse. They group had split up moments before, and Morgaine was already a little frusturated. How were they supposed to find somebody if they couldn't see themselves?

"I didn't mean like THAT. I meant light a branch for a torch. Not light up the whole forest!"

"Oh. I understand." Caitlyn picked up a branch and focused on it. The top burst into flames and a four foot radius around them was illuminated.

Morgaine sighed. "Much better. Thank you."

Caitlyn looked at her sideways. "What's on your mind? You seem preoccupied."

Morgaine shrugged off her friend's concern, trying to keep her face impassive. The truth was fear filled her body, burning and torturing her within like hot lead had been poured into her bones. She was scared that they would be ambushed, scared that Lantis would come and put her in another nightmare, scared that she would die for a needless cause, scared that her blood would stain the earth as Kyu slit her throat…

"I'm fine." She replied, her voice even. All her life she had built walls around her heart around her soul, made sure she would be able to control her emotions and no one had ever been able to break them down…

Except for one person. A certain green haired amber eyed man who had rescued her from Lantis's nightmare. Not for the first time Morgaine wondered why Ferio had been able to get through her defenses, breaking down the walls that surrounded and protected the real her, if only for a moment.

Caitlyn was slightly unnerved by her friend's silence, but she didn't comment on it becuase her emotions were also in turmoil, but for very different reasons. She had a twin. A brother. Yesterday she had tried to take it nonchalently, but inside she had screamed and yelled and gotten all confused. Could she trust this newfound sibling? It seemed that she had to, for the moment. Pauline and Morgaine both seemed to trust Akira, but it was always difficult to tell with Morgaine, who would act like someone's friend but be wary of them, and Pauline was always a bit of an act-first-deal-with-the-concequences-later sort of person.

Both girls were shocked out of their reverie when they heard a shout from the bathhouse, and saw a crackle of electricity. They looked at each other, not needing words. The electricity was Jake's. He was attacking someone. They both nodded and dashed as quickly as they could up towards the bathhouse, dodging branches, jumping over logs and pushing their was through bushes. One thin, whiplike branch caught Morgaine across the face, slicing her cheek, leaving an angry red line which oozed blood slowly. A particularily tough patch of thorns scratched Caitlyn's legs unnoticed.

The bathhouse came into view. Once magnificant, it now was a dead building, burned and blackened. Mist rose from from the ice covered building, making it appear creepy and sinister. Morgaine abruptly halted about five feet from the clearing and hid behind a tree.

"Put the fire out!" She hissed at Caitlyn, who complied, forcing the flickering orange yellow flames dancing on the top of the blackened wood to disappear. The Elemental of Fire could only see by the moonlight now, which illuminated her surroundings. She felt unprotected with her element not immidiently at hand. She shivered as her skin, not warmed by the fire, was exposed to the night. The stars and moon shone brightly, but they gave no warmth, and there was a cool breeze blowing through her hair, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. She glanced at Morgaine. The girl stood stock still, her eyes closed, taking slow deep breaths. The wind played with her auburn hair making her bangs tousled. Morgaine's lips moved silently, and she seemed completely focused on something else.

Caitlyn felt it, the breeze increasing slightly, and then more, until the trees started to creak, bending slightly under the force of the rising wind. Caitlyn shivered again, but this time not because of the cold. Morgaine's power was strong, but it could also be subtle, and her friend looked eerie in the night, calling upon the wind to be ready in case she needed it. Shadows flickered across her calm face as she spoke to her element. The wind whispered back in reply, the leaves echoing it's message.

Morgaine's eyes shot open, and Caitlyn jumped, a little startled. The Elemental of Wind nodded, and then motioned to proceed.

They both crept a little closer, making sure they were still hidden by the shadows, until they wer at the line of trees that seperated forest from bathhouse clearing. Once again they both crouched behind trees.

Jake was visible, as well as an undistinguishable figure hidden in the shadows, clutching its arm.

Jake called out in a teasing tone, electricity snaking around his hand. "I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer, half-breed. I'll give you one more chance to answer properly."

A male voice came from the darkened shadow. "I've already given you my answer: I'm not going to change it. And unless no means yes where you come from, I think you're going to be disappointed."

Morgaine let out a little gasp, recognizing the voice. Caitlyn looked sharply at her friend, her eyes demanding an answer, but Morgaine gaze was fixed upon the battle.

"Why won't you join us? There's nothing holding you back." Jake questioned sharply, and then something seemed to occur to him. His voice grew teasing. "Oooooh. I see. It's that girl, isn't it? That Elemental of Wind."

Caitlyn's eyes widened, an her gaze once again traveled to Morgaine. Was it just her, or ws there a faint blush on the girl's cheeks?

Jake continued, waving his hand around. "What was her name again? Migraine? Margarine? Oh. Morgaine. I don't see what you see in her, personally. She may be pretty but she's a cold-hearted bitc-"

The figure in the shadows yelled something indistinguishable, and shadows leapt into being at Jake's feet, dark tendrils winding around him, closing around his throat. The Elemental of Electricity made a croaking noise as he attepted to breathe and failed.

The voice from the shadows spoke again, and this time it resonated with anger. "You will _never_…"

"What?" Jake asked innocently, sweat beads rolling down the side of his face, his skin unnaturally pale as he fought to speak. "Did I touch a nerve? Seems like I found your weakness! Who would have thought it? Do you _love_ her?"

"Shut up!" The man was flustered, angry, losing his cool. A mistake, as it turns out.

"Lantis! Now!"

The tall imposing man strode out of the shadows behind the darkened sillouhette, and with a curt nod, shot one of his nightmares at the man in the shadows, illuminating him for a split second before he was enveloped in the nightmare, the white opaque light hiding him from the girls' view.

There was a moment of complete silence, and then the light disappeared, the man standing there once again hidden by the shadows. He spoke to Lantis, all his focus on the taller man.

_This is REALLY tedious._ Thought Caitlyn violently. _Who IS that guy?I can't see him! How does Morgaine know him?_

"You know your nightmares can't capture me. Why bother?" the voice seemed light and friendly, with a dangerous undertone. Lantis shrugged.

Behind the man in the shadows, unnoticed, Jake was freed from the binding shadows. When the man was distracted by the nightmare Lantis had put him in, he had forgotten about the Elemental of Electricity behind him. Grinning evilly, Jake summoned lightning into his palms, preparing to shoot it at the figure in the shadows from behind. A coward's act.

Jake let fly his lightning attack, crying out. "He was a distraction! If you don't join us, you die, Ferio!"

There was an angry yell and a bright flash, blinding all those in the clearing.

Caitlyn rubbed her eyes hard, and, once her vision came back, looked over at Morgaine. "What…" She hissed, and then stopped. She wasn't there.

Morgaine stood in front of Ferio, her arms held in front of her, rage showing on her every feature. The wind shield that she had called up to protect her and the Elemental of Shadows faded. The speed of the wind picked up to match the girl's anger, blowing chunks of wood from the bathhoue everywhere; from deep in the forest the crash of a tree uprooting in the gale could be heard. Her eyes glowed with a greenish hue, her hair whipped around her face and she trembled with rage.

The electric attack had made small fires on the grass and on the smouldering building, lighting up the battle area with flames.

Ferio's eyes widened. His left arm was burned badly, and he grasped it with his right hand as he stared at the back of the Elemental of Wind. He was in shock. He was in no fighting condition, and he thought he was about to die and then suddenly she was here.

"Morgaine? What in…"

"Are you all right?" She called over the rising wind, not tearing her eyes away from Jake.

"Yeah, but…"

"Caitlyn! You take Lantis! Try to find out if he knows anything about Tamiko's disappearance!" She yelled, and then her angry gaze landed once agan on Jake.

Caitlyn ran out of the clearing, passing by Morgaine and Ferio to get to her opponent who was still disoriented by the flash of light. Ferio grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What's going on?" He asked her hurriedly.

"Tamiko's missing." Caitlyn replied hurriedly. "Now let me go! I have to-"

"What's with her?" He said, nodding in Morgaine's direction. The grin that Caitlyn gave him was wicked, full of menacing glee. Ferio felt like backing away. This girl had an evil glint in her eye.

"She's about to have a firecracker moment." The Elemental of Fire replied happily. "He's not going to know what's hit him!" With that she broke out of his grip and ran to meet Lantis, fire already sizzling on her open hands, her peppery spirit dropped like an actor's mask to reveal a far more serious personality.

"Oh, so it's you again?" Jake said, a little surprised at the appearance of the Elemental of Wind, but his voice changed into one of anger. "Do you have a death wish? I mean, I know you think you're strong and that but you're a girl. Girls are weak."

Something like a growl came from Morgaine's throat. The wind suddenly stopped, and Morgaine's words, each quiet and full of anger were heard clearly.

"_Say. That. Again._"

Jake shrugged of her temperment, firm in his beliefs. "I _said_ 'all girls are'…"

The gale, with more force then it had possesed before, returned, surprising Jake, making him lose his focus. With a screech of rage, Morgaine thrust forward a hand, and a tornado of wind hit the teenage boy, throwing him back over fifty feet, landing with a crash. With another cry of rage Morgaine launched herself into the air, and flew after him. Hovering a few feet in the air, she yelled at him. There was no flicker of Morgaine in her eyes, only the rage.

"GET UP! YOU HEARD ME, YOU LOATHSOME PIECE OF COWARDLY DUNG!"

Jake stumbled to his feet. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Morgaine's voice got louder if that was possible. "I'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH MURDERERS! BUT YOU, YOU WHO WOULD KILL WHEN A PERSON WAS DESTRACTED, YOU ARE THE BOTTOM OF THE HEAP! A COWARD! GANGING UP ON FERIO LIKE THAT! YOU UTTER, UTTER COWARD!" The anger flowed through Morgaine's veins like hot lava, affecting wherever it touched. She couldn't stop herself if she wanted to now. She was out of control. Rage filled her every pore.

On the other side of a somewhat bewildered Ferio, Lantis had finally regained his sight. "And who are you?" He asked calmly, directing the question at the Elemental of Fire clothed in red that stood before him.

Caitlyn smiled grimly. "Me, Lantis? I'm _your_ worst nightmare."

Summoning flame into her palm, she blasted a torrent of flame which he dodged easily. "Afraid to fight?" She asked.

"No." he replied and indeed, his face showed no fear. He was a man of few words. "Should I be?"

Caitlyn grinned. "Oh, yes. Yes you should." She ducked as one of his nightmares sailed over her head, and shot fire back at him, scorching the top of his hair.

In the meantime, Morgaine had swooped down, landing on the ground and punched Jake in the gut, a move that was completely unsuspected. When he bent over in pain she grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the tree.

"Where's Tamiko?" She hissed at him. Jake shrugged and she tightened her grip. "Where is she?"

Jake's voice was pitying though he feared for his life. "You're like an animal. Just a savage, enraged animal."

He pulled out a hidden knife from his sleeve and stabbed her arm that held him. She let out a cry of pain, and he backed away from her.

"I don't know where your stupid friend is." He called out to her.

Morgaine bit her lip hard, forcing herself to calm down. _All right, it's useless fighting with no mind. All right. Deep breaths. _She realized that his dagger hand struck bone and that her right arm was now useless, bleeding heavily, blood staining her clothes and pooling around her. _I'm going to have to be careful not to slip in that. Ow, that really, really hurts. _She embraced the sudden pain, using it to pull herself back to her senses.

I'm fine. Anger is a vice, not a virtue, anger is a vice, not a virtue… 

"What, have you given up?" Jake yelled at her.

Morgaine realized she had little time left to work with. Exhaustion and pain were overwhelming her and her world was starting to turn black.

Lifting her left arm, wincing as she slightly shifted her right, she summoned up the last dregs of her power.

"WIND!" She cried out, and speeding air hit Jake like a torrent. He was blasted off his feet and thrown into a tree, rendering him unconcious.

_That's all right then. _She thought, and succumbed to the darkness and the thought of rest that nagged at her mind. Her knees gave way and she collapsed, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

"Morgaine!" Caitlyn screamed as she looked over and saw her friend on the ground, lying in a growing pool of her own blood. "Morgaine!"

She turned, met the even gaze of Lantis and realized something. "You don't really believe in what you're fighting for, do you?"

Shock registered on the Elemental of Dreams face. "What…how…"

Caitlyn smiled at him. "You don't want to be here. I can see it in your eyes." Lantis gave her a small smile in return, taking a liking to this sparky young individual.

"So, why don't we just stop here. You can tend to your friend, and me to mine."

Lantis nodded. "You can tend to your friend. I don't care about him." He replied, nodding at the tree where Jake lay tangled in it's branches. "He'll take care of himself once he comes to. I'll see you later." With that he turned around and left, walking towards the bathhouse ruins. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, made a well-that-was-a-little-strange noise, and, remembering her friend, turned on her heel and sprinted towards the mangled figure.

Ferio was already there, bending over her, deep concern showing in his features. When he saw Caitlyn, it vanished from his gaze as if it had never been. "She's alive, she's just unconcious." He said, as if it was a complete stranger lying on the ground in front of him, wiping the relief from his voice.

Caitlyn knelt on the other side of Morgaine, and gave him a penetrating stare. "What was going on here?" She asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You were here. You saw everything. Morgaine went tempermental." He said the last word a bit unbelieveingly. "And you fought with Lantis."

"I don't mean like that." She said, frusturated with the evasive teen already. "You're avoiding my question. Why were YOU being attacked?"

"Because I was. Do you have anything that I could use as a bandage? Her arm's a mess. Poor girl. I noticed that you and Lantis weren't really fighting."

"What do you mean?"

He gave a half shrug. "I mean that you weren't actually trying to hurt each other. It was interesting to watch."

Caitlyn looked away. "He's nice. I didn't expect him to be nice."

"Why were you out here anyway? At this time of night you all should be asleep."

Caitlyn bit her lip. "A friend of ours has gone missing. We've been searching for her everywhere."

"I haven't seen anyone around this area, and trust me, I would have noticed someone."

Having successfully bandaged the unconcious Morgaine's arm, he looked up. "We should take her back to your camp."

Caitlyn agreed. "But how are we going to get her back?" _Damn, he's good. _She swore in her mind. _He got me completely off-track. He hasn't answered any of my questions._

"I'll carry her." He offered. He bent down to pick up the auburn haired girl when her eyes shot open.

"I am carried by no one." She said forcibly, struggling to sit up. "I am perfectly capable of walking." She caught sight of Caitlyn. "Are you okay?"

Caitlyn nodded. Morgaine's attention turned to Ferio. "Are you?"

"You're more hurt then I am." He replied.

"Right then." She looked down at herself, noting the blood splattered on her clothes, and the bandage around her one arm. "I'm a mess." She strugged to stand, pushing herself up without the use of her right arm. It took her a couple of times before she was sucessfully upright.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She was a firm believer in independence, thinking that the main person someone would have to rely on is themselves, but Morgaine was just being downright stubborn.

Something occurred to the Elemental of Wind, and she looked around wildly. "Caitlyn, where's Lantis?"

"Oh, he left."

Morgaine blinked, registering shock. "He….left. Just like that. Up and went."

Caitlyn frowned. "I know it sounds weird, but it's true! I don't think he really cares about what's he's fighting for. He's actually really nice."

"Nice." Morgaine shook her head, remembering Lantis's blank expression as he had captured her in a nightmare. "If you say so." She caught Caitlyn's expression and felt a rush of lighthearted energy she hadn't felt in a while. She knew what she was going to say was false, but she felt like saying it anyway.

"Caitlyn….you like him don't you!"

The Elemental of Fire stared at her friend. "What! No I don't!" _Where did that come from? That was completely random! _

"You do!"

"Don't"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

Morgaine stuck her tongue out at her. "You do!"

Ferio watched them both. Caitlyn was obviously startled by the sudden accusation and teasing, and was defending herself with all her might. Morgaine seemed to be enjoying herself, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Ferio gave a small smile. She was masking her obvious pain, hiding it behind the teasing.

Caitlyn bared her teeth. "Don't!"

Morgaine snickered. "What, you can't trust me with your secret? You _know_ you do!"

"I don't!" Caitlyn punched her friend on the non-bandaged arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Morgaine questioned and thumped her friend back, using her good arm.

"Ow! Hey!" Caitlyn punched again.

"Stop punching me!" Morgaine cried out, punching her back, stifling her laughter.

"You started it!"

"I did not! You did!"

"NO, YOU…I did?"

Both girls burst out laughing. Morgaine stopped first, shaking her head. "That was really sad. Oh well, there's my random immaturity for the day."

Caitlyn's face split into a grin, and she burst out laughing again.

Morgaine raised her eyebrow, back to her mature self. "Caitlyn? What's so funny? The joke's over."

"It's….Ferio's face!" Caitlyn gasped out, and burst into laughter again.

Morgaine turned, and smiled at Ferio's expression, holding back a laugh. "I'm sorry if we frightened you. I think it's nervous tension or something."

Ferio chuckled. "That was one of the oddest things I have ever seen. Now, hadn't we better go?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes. We'll take Morgaine back to camp and then I can go help Linda."

An expression of slight anger was expressed in Morgaine's frown. "Leave me back at camp? Why can't I come with you?"

Caitlyn's gaze sharpened slightly. "Morgaine, don't be stupid. Look at yourself! You're elemental powers are pretty much drained, you're arm's bleeding badly…you're not coming!" Morgaine made a face and Caitlyn added "Don't worry, Mother. I'll bring you back a lollypop."

"Thank you ever so much." Morgaine said dryly. "And I'm not old-looking."

She teetered a couple steps forward, feeling as week as a newborn, and fell forward, Ferio catching her in the last second.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her up, being careful of her arm.

"Yes…thank you." Morgaine replied, and looked down at his hand. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I got my blood on you!"

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

She smiled at him, and he grinned in reply, saying "Hey, you're really cute when you smile!"

Morgaine startled, blushed a deep crimson, turning away. Caitlyn rolled her eyes yet again. "Ferio, you are such a flirt."

He laughed. "I know: it's in my nature. On that note, you're pretty too: just not my type." He turned his attention to Morgaine. "Are you sure you want to walk? I can carry you if you want."

"I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy." She wouldn't meet his eyes, embarrassed. To prove to him that she could walk she took a few long strides. "See? My legs aren't hurt in the slightest."

A small smile lit Ferio's lips. This girl was not going to give up. As they walked through the forest, he watched how she careful she was that nothing bumped against her arm.

"Why is your hair green?" Caitlyn asked bluntly, ever direct. She jumped over a log that barred her way.

"I dyed it." He replied, an outright lie. "I wanted it to be different." He realized after he had said it that Morgaine knew the truth, that she knew it was natural. Would she tell her friend? What reason was there not to? And even if she did, would Caitlyn catch the lie? He didn't know how to distract her from the truth. He swore inside at his sloppiness, struggling to keep his poker face on.

Morgaine turned back to Caitlyn, speaking calmly as she walked. "Do you remember when Violet dyed her hair purple?"

Caitlyn grinned. "Do you remember when Miche' straightened her hair?"

"Oh my gosh, yes. It took me forever to realize."

Ferio let out a breath he had been holding in. _I don't believe it. Not only didn't she tell, she distracted her friend from the truth. But why? _Without realizing it, he had been staring at her sideways. Morgaine caught him looking at her, smiled, and gave him a small, almost imperceptible nod.

There was a minute of uncomfortable silence in which nobody knew what to say next. This was interrupted by a yell from behind them.

"STOP!"

Vines slithered out of nowhere to wrap around the three wanderers' arms and legs. Morgaine let out a small cry of pain that she couldn't hold in as one tightened its hold around her wounded arm. Caitlyn struggled to get free, growling, and Ferio began to summon shadows to fight the bonds.

"Linda, you dolt, it's us!" Caitlyn cried out.

"Oh. Omigod! Sorry!" The vines instantly dropped away, and Linda came out from the shadows. "Are you okay?" She first caught sight of Ferio. "What are you doing here?"

She looked completely bewildered and out of place. Ferio opened his mouth to explain when she caught sight of Caitlyn and Morgaine. "Oh my God! What happened to Doeby!"

"No big deal, Linda. Don't worry about it." Morgaine said, her tone calm, though pain was shooting through her arm in waves. "Tamiko's not in the bathhouse area. Have you found her yet by any chance?"

"Nope. I checked all through the West side."

"Then all you can do is go check the East. Caitlyn can go with you: I have to go back to camp."

"You sure you're okay Morgaine?"

Morgaine gave her a half smile. "Yep. Go ahead, and good luck."

Linda gave her a nod, and tugged on Caitlyn's sleeve. "C'mon, let's go."

Together they left Morgaine and Ferio, Caitlyn filling Linda in on what had happened.

Morgaine began to walk, but stopped abruptly when she realized Ferio wasn't following her, but instead leaning against the tree, scrutinizing her with his amber yellow eyes.

"What?" She asked, fixing him with her level gaze.

"You are such a liar." He stated, amusement in his voice.

A flicker of shock ran through her eyes, before they went calm again. "Lying? About what?"

He gestured at her arm.

She shrugged. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"How long were you watching up at the bathhouse?" He asked instead.

"How long were you there for?" She retorted, amusement sparkling in her eyes. He almost laughed. So, an evasive game: asking only questions, dancing around the answers they wanted. Sure, why not?

"Why did you protect me?" he asked.

"Why did you need protection?" She countered, eying his burnt sleeve.

"How much did you hear?" He questioned, wanting to know the answer.

"Why are you worried that I would hear too much?"

Ferio couldn't think about anything to reply to that, so he took a moment thinking up a question. One finally came to him.

"Why do your hide your emotions, and your true self, from everyone around you?" He said softly, his face suddenly serious.

Morgaine took a step backwards, unprepared for this. She stumbled over her words for a moment, finally coming out with "Why do you care?"

He smiled, putting up his hands in defeat. "I give up. You're very tricky."

"Better then being easily tricked." She replied levelly, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, in turn jarring her arm. Biting to inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying out, she swallowed hard. "I'd better go back to camp now and rebind this. Thank you very much for bandaging it in the first place."

"It was no problem." He winked at her, and turned to leave.

"And….thank you for defending my name against what Jake said."

Ferio froze, his back turned to her. _She had seen that? _He thought. His features relaxed, and he called over his shoulder as he walked off. "You're not cold hearted. I thought you were a little shifty at first, but now I see you're kind of a babe!"

Morgaine turned crimson, turned, and walked back calmly to the camp. _Flirt._ She thought to herself. It didn't make the colour fade from her face, but it made her feel a little better.

* * *

Tamiko shivered, feeling the cold seep through her body. _The body that was not her own._ She was slouched on the chilly ground, watched the opposite cave wall, hearing the dripping water falling from the slowly melting ice throne. She could see and hear, but could not control her own actions. Something else did that for her: something had climbed in the driver's seat of her body, shoving her to the side.

She had watched as she brushed her hand along a cliff of rock, and stared as it faded away, leaving a cave entrance. She had seen Kyu, sitting on his throne of ice, _(did he think himself a king of the spirit world?)_, she had watched as she bowed to him, pledging her service to him.

She knew the force that used her body. It wasn't Kyu, no, not this time. She didn't carry the same feeling that she had while under his sway. It was almost like…switching places with a friend on a long drive somewhere to share the burden of the driving. She _knew_ the familiar force that had guided her here, that had promised herself to Kyu.

It was herself.

She had felt it once before, when she had arrived in the spirit world for the first time. Her mortal self had been weakened, and her Dragon self, a brutal beast, had taken over.

The reading of Caitlyn's mind must have weakened her mortal side somehow, making it so that her dragon side was able to regain her body once again., showing it's possessiveness only through her now green dragon eyes.

She was furious at Akira, for lying to her, for saying that he had loved her when he really didn't. He had shown his true colours when cheating on her with Pauline. The anger and sense of hopelessness had swamped upon her then and there, tipping the balance just enough so that the Dragon could come into power.

A noise in the darkness brought her mind back to the present. Kyu stepped out of the shadows, cold radiating off of his body. He knelt beside her and cupped her cheek with one hand.

"Taiko, there are several Elementals approaching our placement. I personally will go deal with the Elemental of Light that comes unwary. The other two are searching for you: you will go to them, with Taiy…and kill them. Understood?"

_Searching for me? It must be one of those Elemental girls…or Akira! Not that I care about that cheating jerk anymore, or Pauline, but if it's one of the other girls…_

She watched in horror as her nails turned into claws and her incisor teeth elongated into sharp points.

"I will deal with them." Her voice replied, and her body stood.

_No! _Tamiko screamed in her mind. _No! This can't be happening! No!_

* * *

Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, _damn!_

Ferio walked through the forest towards where he had set up camp, a frown on his face, deep in thought. Guilt writhed in his stomach like a pit full of snakes. He grimaced as he replayed what had just happened in his mind.

He was a wandering spy, a sneaky traveller. However you wanted to put it, it all added to the same thing: he was dishonest.

He had leaned early in his life that it would be easier if he were a quick liar, if he could manipulate people to trust him. It was easier to extract information from them, to use them for whatever purposes he needed. He made it easy for people to trust him with his naturally charming personality and kind words, but deep down he was calculating on what he would need to do to get them to do what he wanted. At the same time he had learned to keep his own emotions hidden, and not trust anyone else. He had made a vow to himself that he would trust no-one completely, especially those he was weaving in a web of lies. He was completely a cold-hearted trickster, caring for no one.

He stopped walking and looked down at his hands, still stained with Morgaine's blood.

"_I'd better go back to camp now and rebind this. Thank you very much for bandaging it in the first place."_

"_It was no problem." He winked at her, and turned to leave._

"_And…thank you for defending my name against what Jake said."_

Ferio shook his head. He had needed to get information on the female group of elementals, Akira and Tamiko. The first time he had, well, spied on the group, it was when Linda, Pauline, Morgaine and Caitlyn had just met Tamiko and Akira. Looking at their faces, he soon realized they would end up travelling as a group. It was then he began a plan to gain information about the 'good' side of the soon-to-be war of the Elementals.

He figured his best chance at divulging information lay with one of the Elemental girls. The Irish man and his Oriental girlfriend were older, and had obviously learned how to keep secrets hidden, impossible for an outsider to discover. Realizing this, he had scanned over the four younger teenagers, and his eyes landed on the level face of Morgaine, the Elemental of Wind. He had grinned at the time. She seemed to be kind of like himself, trusting practically no one, hiding her true self from the world around her. She would be difficult to crack, but not impossible, and he was bored. He had never been able to resist a challenge, and suddenly decided to pick her to be his source of information. He told himself that it was just the want of a challenge that had made him choose her, but there was something deep, deep down that drew him to her, though he refused to acknowledge it. When they had met, he had pretended to be enamoured by her, flirting with her, trying to gain her trust.

She was wary, untrusting of him at first, but he could see against her better judgement that she was beginning to accept him. For God's sake, she had protected him today!

And for some reason that made him feel guilty.

He had never had problems like this before when using various other people. They had just been people: he didn't think twice about lying to them, manipulating them, using them for his own means. He was able to separate himself from them, not become involved in their lives. But Morgaine was different.

He rubbed his face with his other hand. _Gods, what's wrong with me?_ He tried to calm down, let his mind settle on anything other then the matter at hand. He found himself worrying about whether Morgaine would be all right. Her arm was really badly hurt, and she had obviously been hiding most of her pain from him and her friend…

Jesus! Why can't I think of anything else! _He cursed silently, furious at himself, unknown emotions churning within him. _She's just another person I can use! So what makes her so god damn special? 

Images flashed through his mind, swamping the barriers he had tried to build to keep ideas of her out: like a dam under too much pressure: Morgaine thanking him after he had rescued her from Lantis's nightmare, Morgaine's level, calm gaze sparking out of her large, dark, chocolate brown eyes as she questioned him endlessly, Morgaine's face twisted in anger as she yelled at Jake for trying to kill him, Morgaine apologizing to him on numerous occasions, Morgaine's smile lighting up her face, Morgaine accidently showing him her true self for only a moment, Morgaine turning a cute shade of red as he complemented her…

_Oh no…_He dropped both of his hands to his sides._ I know what's happened._

That was another rule. He couldn't let what he was doing backfire on himself. He had to make people like him, but he couldn't allow himself to like them back. He had always had that rule under control. He had never slipped up; cared for the person he was trying to fool…until now.

Just as he had gotten through some of Morgaine's defences, she had unwittingly gotten through some of his own.

She had broken half of his barriers, found her way into his heart. He found it difficult to lie to her, hard to evade her, and impossible to think that someday in the near future he would have to betray her. He shuddered at that thought. That had been his objective since the beginning, but now it seemed less attractive to him then it ever did.

It was now impossible to ignore: he cared about her. It was that simple, and yet that complicated.

_Well Ferio, _he thought to himself, _you've really gotten yourself into trouble this time._

* * *

Caitlyn heard a crunch in the woods. Whirling around, she focused, and fire blossomed in her palm. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, her eyes flickering around the trees.

"Huh? What did you say? Speak up, you're talking too softly." Linda said, the loudness of her voice making Caitlyn wince.

"Shhhh! I think somebody's coming." The Elemental of Fire hissed at her friend. Linda's reaction was immediate. Her eyes widened, and then unfocused as she summoned up her power. The trees around them began to creak.

The crunching noise was louder now, definitely coming towards them with purposeful intent.

When a figure stepped out from behind a tree, Linda let out a gasp, and her whole body began to tremble. "Oh my God." She whispered in horror. "No. No! I won't go through it again!"

Pauline and Akira walked in an uncomfortable silence, and had been for the whole trip.

The black haired Elemental of Water was beginning to harbour her suspicions on Tamiko's disappearance. There had been no sign of a struggle where Tamiko had been sleeping, and she would have put up one, wouldn't she have? Wouldn't anyone struggle if they were being abducted? And either Akira or she would have heard some noise.

More and more, it seemed if Tamiko had snuck away…but why? She didn't know the reason, and she didn't want to approach the idea with Akira until she knew the whole story. Telling would cause him more suffering then he was already in, and there was a chance she could be wrong. She didn't want to cause him so much misery unless she was certain.

Akira felt swamped under emotions. Remembering every time that he and Tamiko for some reason had went two different ways in the Spirit World he realized something bad had happened every time, nearly costing one or the other their lives.

_Tamiko, hang in there._

Ever since Morgaine, Pauline, Caitlyn and Linda had arrived on the scene, everything had gone haywire. They had taken over, saying that they needed to find the Elemental that challenged Kyu. Akira couldn't seem to get a word in edgewise amongst their chatter that he was the one they were looking for. So only Pauline knew. And he had found out that he had a twin sister, and that she had known their mother. AND he found out that there was going to be a huge war that would wipe out more then three quarters of the Elementals in the world.

Pauline growled, having just stubbed her stubbed her toe on a large rock. The darkness of night surrounded them, and the Elemental of Water was getting frustrated. She wasn't able to see where she was going!

"Akira…would you mind? Dawn's a good five hours away yet, and a cloud's covering the full moon. Can't you, like, light a piece of wood on fire or something?"

Not pausing in his stride, Akira scooped a large thick stick of wood from the forest floor and waved his hand over it. Flames burst into existence, lighting up the area surrounding the pair.

Pauline sighed. "Thank you. Now I can see where…" She stopped speaking as Akira came to an abrupt halt. "What is it?" She asked, instinctively lowering her voice.

Akira didn't answer. He had a feeling that there was somebody watching them. He raised the torch, peering into the gloom that lay ahead of them, where the warm comforting glow of his fire did not reach.

There was a creaking noise from the darkness, and suddenly the fire went out. Pauline stifled a scream as the black of night engulfed them.

"I can see you…" A cold, whispery voice came from behind them. Akira whirled around to find himself face to face with a pair of glowing green eyes. Pauline let out a terrified shriek.

The moon emerged from its cloud cover, illuminating the scene. A strangled noise escaped Akira's throat as he saw who stood before them. His voice when he spoke was raspy and hoarse with pent-up emotion.

"Tamiko…" It was an unbelieving whisper. He spoke again, louder. "Tamiko. Thank God, you're all right!" He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him close, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair. Resting his chin on top of her head he whispered, "I was so worried about you. I thought I had lost you. Are you all right?" He cradled her in his arms, trying desperately to hold back the tears that he could feel welling up in his eyes.

Pauline's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. There was something wrong with this sweet reunion. She was trying to figure out the problem, to find the catch.

There! Tamiko's face seemed harder; angrier then it should when meeting her loved one, and there was something strange about her hands…

Pauline backed away, taking one step, then another. Oh. My. God.

The Oriental teen's nails were long sharp claws, glinting dangerously in the moonlight. Hysteria swept over the girl, impairing her judgement.

"Akira!" she screamed. "Get away from her! She's a demon!"

Akira had just long enough for one thought to run through her head before pain exploded in his shoulder. He pushed himself away from Tamiko and caught the look in her almond shaped dragon eyes. "Why?" he asked her helplessly as he clenched his shoulder with his other hand, blood pouring from the wound.

Tamiko smiled a cruel, twisted smile and nodded at someone behind Pauline. Pauline screamed as she felt two powerful arms clench onto her shoulders.

"You see, The Elemental of Stone and I wish to have revenge." Her tone was odd…it took a moment for Akira to place what it was, but it sounded oddly formal…like how Karma's dragon Mathus used to speak before he had died!

Pauline let out a gasp, and whirled to find herself face to face with the steely blue gaze that belonged to none other then Taiy. "You…" She whispered, feeling like she was about to cry, but then she hardened her heart.

"We were both wronged by the ones we loved. We both long for payment of that wrongdoing." Tamiko continued, cracking her fingers one by one. "So shall we begin?"

Pauline forgot that she had elemental powers. She forgot that Akira was behind her, confronting Tamiko. She forgot she was in the Spirit world. All there was was herself and Taiy, the man who had betrayed her to Kyu so long ago. The man who she had trusted in completely, and who had almost gotten her and her friends killed. The boy she had cared so deeply about, once upon a time, long, long ago.

She curled up her fist and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. The non-magic attack had startled him, and she took that split second of surprise and punched him in the stomach.

The blue haired Elemental of Stone winced, and grabbed both of her wrists. "What are you doing? Afraid to use your elemental powers against me?"

Pauline noted dimly that she could no longer punch. She also noted that her legs were free. She kicked him hard in the knee, freeing herself. He stumbled back, and she raised both her fists, going into an aggressive stance.

"C'mon, bring it! I haven't got all night you know!"

Taiy shook his head. "Just as hot-headed as always, Pauline." With a wave of his hand, tiny pebbles rose from the ground and pelted at her. She dodged out of the way, but one hit her, ripping her cheek open like a shotgun bullet. Blood began to stream down her face. She raised an unbelieving hand to her cheek. A quick glance over at Akira's battle showed that he wasn't faring so well either. He seemed unwilling to fight, whereas Tamiko slashed at him relentlessly with her long, sharp claws.

We're going to die…

Tamiko's eyes blazed as she struck the Irish man again and again. "Strike me BACK, fool!" She screamed.

Akira's eyes searched hers as she pulled away, shaking his blood from her claws, hoping that it was like last time, that she was being controlled. But no. It was Tamiko, his Tamiko that was doing this to him.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Why? WHY? The Irish two-timer asks why!" She growled, slashing at him once again. He winced, but met her gaze.

"Don't you realize that I care about you?" He whispered.

Something in Tamiko's eyes flickered, and they suddenly changed from the green to the nut brown with golden flecks that they once were.

"Akira, Pauline, RUN! We'll kill you!" She cried out, panic and worry seeping into her voice.

The brown of her eyes seemed to be swallowed by the emerald. "Yes," she hissed. "By all means, run! Run, and we shall catch you."

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note_

_Well, didn't mean for this chapter to end up so long, but there it is. I think they are getting longer because I'm nearing the end._

_Please, I'd like imput, good or bad. TAMIKO AND AKIRA WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER A LOT MORE THEN THIS ONE! I put line breaks in but I'm not sure if they will work, becaus they didn't in my last chapter._

_Until I write again, (which may be in a good month or so) _

_Mojo_


	35. Loyalty

Recalling the Spirit #34

I do not own Miazakyi's characters.

O-kay. I have a HUGE review reply backlog. So, I'll be getting it all over with now.

REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER #33 

Taiy-chan: The second half was in bold because fanfiction did something funny. Pah, made me angry. Yes, Tamiko was overreacting, but that's because the dragon half of her took over. (I can tell you this now because of my backlog!) I realized that chapter 33 was really long. I didn't mean for it to be! You're Pauline-Taiy mush is coming soon, don't worry.

Star-shimmered dragon: You read all thirty three chapters in one go? Oh my goodness! It must have taken you ages! Thanks for reading and reviewing it!

LadyRainStarDragon: I enjoy putting plot twists in my stories. I find stories without them are boring! Thanks for your review!

MSK: I try to update as fast as I can! It's just that I do have a life outside of writing, and the whole November- December was a really busy time for me. Or maybe I was just procrastinating. Yay! I'm glad you liked my longer chapter!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: I disagree. It's because her Dragon/spirit side that made her do what she did is controlling her. Tamiko DOES have a brain….she just sometimes doesn't use it.

Jessica-chan: Oh my gosh! You are brilliant! You saw straight through my plot twist! I like Morgaine Ferio mush. It makes me go all mushy inside.

Aharah Musica: I know the ending was OCC, and I meant it to be. Maybe I made it a little over the edge OCC though. Thank you for your input!

Linda: YOU are not it my story.

Mimipenguin: You're right. Maybe you should just keep it to yourself and then at the end of the story if you are right you can brag in your review. Thanks for reviewing!

Orion Kohaishu: I loved your review! Thank you for reviewing! I hated writing Tamiko like I did. I don't like making my characters bad. But, hey, sometimes you have to do things you don't like, and there was a sort of vindictive pleasure to it. I liked writing Ferio too!

REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER #34 

MimiPenguin: Actually, Morgaine, along with most of my other original characters, are a lot like rag dolls, in a sense. I take little pieces of people, like looks, character traits, personality, etc., tiny little things, and use those as the base of the character. Then I make them up from there. Morgaine's power over wind is actually derived from Fuu Houji, like Pauline's is taken from Umi and Caitlyn's from Hikaru. Other then that, she's my own invention and a reflection of people around me. Thanks for reviewing!

Taiy-chan: Yes. Morgaine went temperamental. Like she so often does. Thanks for saying this chapter wasn't rushed! That's the main thing I was worried about!

MSK: Thank you. I'm glad you think so!

Sad to say, Tamiko and Akira are fighting in earnest, so somebody's going to get hurt.

Jessica-chan: It takes me a VERY long time to update, but I'll try to speed up the process! Thanks for reviewing!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Who's crying? And who's an idiot? I'm sorry, I don't understand.

Aharah Musici: I really liked your reaction. It was funny.

burningfate: I know, we haven't really spoken for ages!

The character Caitlyn has been frankly a little difficult to write, but I'll try to improve on her personality when she pops up in the story. Any ideas how to alter it?

Caitlyn goes angry in this chapter. I'm not sure if you'll like it or not. But hey, I finally reviewed!

I know…Lantis just…walked off…it was very strange…bye bye Mr. Lantis…

I know! There were so many characters, but I needed them all! Did you recognize where I got Binti and Bou Lee's names? Frankly I needed a Chinese and an African name and I could not think of any, save those. Thanks for reviewing.

Ai Tennishi: I really enjoyed your review. I have a bit of a problem with sloppiness in my chapters but I am trying to fix that, and goodness knows my chapter aren't short anymore. Did you read the whole story in one go? If you did you might've noticed that my writing styles have changed drastically as I progressed through the year and nine months that I've been writing this story. Glad you like the Akira/Tamiko mush.

Onaip: It takes me sooo long to update! It really does! I'm glad you liked it though.

ebacusta: Thank you for pointing it out. I'd like to say however, that that was very long ago, and since I'm pretty much over my anime obsession, I don't really use Japanese except in my story chapters when one of my characters speak it.

Also, I don't think there is a correct spelling in English for "arigateau" because the actual word is all Japanese characters. So, lets just put it behind us, shall we?

IF I MISSED ANYONE I AM VERY SORRY! I WILL REPLY TO YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT EVERYONE!

Hmm, unless there is anything else I need to say I guess I'll begin the chapter!

**LOYALTY**

Guenivere suppressed a shiver as she once again looked at the sky, praying for the sun to rise. The Elemental of Light possessed a wild imagination, and around every forest corner it seemed something would attack her. The slightest shadow became the silhouette of a murderer, his sharpened blade upraised, the wind rustling the leaves on the tall oaks around her a wild beast approaching. Casting her mind about for other things, she realized that she was getting her dress dirty and frowned.

_Oh, great. My dress is ruined. And on top of that my hair is a bird's nest, my mascara's smeared, I don't have my lip gloss with me and I've got dirt under my nails…I am not even going to _think_ about the state of my shoes…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a screeching noise split through her mind, not bothering to go through her ears first. She clapped her hands over her ears anyway in an attempt to stifle the deafening noise and screamed, collapsing to her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut, a jarring pain in her head accompanying the whining.

Against the darkness of her lids there was a flash, and suddenly a hazy figure appeared out of the black. She was but a child, with raven black hair down to her shoulder blades, and bright blue eyes with no pupils.

A circlet of gold rested upon the girl's forehead. Guenivere realized that the girl was blind, and was therefore confused when the wraith met her gaze. Then the child spoke.

"_Two will come to join the fight:_

_One from dark_

_One from light._

_One each to be claimed by Ice and Fire,_

_Though each will start neutral, they will both conspire._

_Light bright as the heavens,_

_Dark black as night._

_Half spirit, half human, the both of them are,_

_Light a girl born from an angel afar,_

_Dark half devil, though his soul is not marred,_

_When each join a side, the fight will commence:_

_Let the war of the Elementals begin."_

"Who are you?" Guenivere called out, her voice pleading. 'What do you want from me? I just want to go back home!"

The girl-child smiled gently. _"I am a preserved memory of what once was, remnants of who I used to be, left behind to inform you of what will soon come to pass. You are the Elemental of Light. You must join your side."_

Guenivere shook her head. "No! This is all crazy! I don't belong here! I'm going back to Earth."

The wraith spoke again, but this time her voice seemed harsher, and her gaze seemed cold. _"You must stay. This is all larger then just you. Shall I show you what will happen if you refuse to join your side?"_

Suddenly, the blackness behind the child warped and changed, until the two were standing on a blood-soaked battlefield. Corpses were everywhere, hundreds and hundreds of corpses littering the ground. A few battles were still continuing. A girl wearing red clothing shot a torrent of fire at an enemy, tears streaking down her face for the loss of her raven haired friend who lay dead at her feet. The middle-aged man she was fighting against retaliated. He threw an attack back, metal shards striking the teen in the heart. The man's charred carcass fell to the ground with a dull thump, and the Elemental of Fire slumped to the ground, blood pooling under her, a striking contrast to the sudden whiteness of her skin. She stopped breathing.

Across the field, an old woman waved her arm, and dead Elementals rose, reanimated with the semblance of life. They began to attack a screaming Vietnamese girl who was calling her power over wood to protect herself. It was not enough. The Elemental of Wood went down, but not before a branch for a nearby tree wrapped around the Elemental of the Dead's throat. The woman let out a cry, and she died, life escaping her at the same time as it did the Vietnamese girl.

An Oriental woman clothed in white stumbled over to a dead Irish man's body. _"Akira!" _She cried._ "Akira!"_

Guenivere was trembling, and she could feel bile rising in her throat, but let out a scream at what she saw next.

A young man rose from his throne of ice, a blade made of the same substance in his hand. He strode towards a rock, where a line of white-clad people stood, their gazes hopeless. There was nothing that could save them now.

One by one, they stepped forward dully. One by one, the man slit their throats, their blood pouring onto the sacrificial stone. His eyes shone with a sharp, keen, level gaze that only the most insane possess.

One woman fought back. Of African decent, she held a Chinese babe in her arms. _"You will not take Bou Lee. You can't take my baby!"_

The blade in the man's hand flashed, and the woman collapsed to the ground. The killer plucked the baby gently from the woman's lifeless arms, and cut the child's throat. The little baby girl didn't even have enough time to let out a cry.

Guenivere turned away from the terrible massacre, fighting down the urge to vomit. Movement among the dead caught her gaze.

A kneeling man with his green hair pulled back in a ponytail cradled a dead girl roughly his own age in his arms. His sobbing could be heard in the silence that encompassed the battlefield. The girl had a cut above her left eyebrow dripping blood down her face, and another cut running from shoulder to middle finger on her left arm. It was obvious that was not what had killed her, however. Stray sparks of electricity still wandered along the girl's features. She had been electrocuted. Dark auburn hair fell across her pale face, the ends frizzled and charred. Her dark brown eyes were dulled with death. Across her neck swung a Celtic necklace: a circle quartered into four. The man smoothed her bangs away from her white face, and stroked her cheek, tears rolling down his own. Guenivere strode towards him, wanting to give him some sort of comfort, before she realized that this was a vision and he would not be able to see her. Therefore she was shocked when he raised his head, and his golden eyes looked into her own.

"_You."_ He said, and his voice was filled with anger intertwined with deep sorrow. _"This is what will happen if you do not choose a side._ _You will arrive back to your home safely, but everyone else, every other Elemental in the world will die. Will you be able to hold the guilt of knowing thousands died because of your cowardice throughout your life? How DARE you try to put yourself before the lives of others!" _He looked away from her and at the girl in his arms_. "Morgaine…" _He whispered to himself, stroking her face, and then he raised his head again, his eyes brimming with unshed tears_. "Don't let this happen."_

There was a flash, and once again, Guenivere was in the darkness with the blind girl.

"_Do you see now?" _The child spoke, her voice echoing with an ethereal tone. "_Do you understand?"_

Guenivire was still shuddering from what she had just witnessed. "How could that man see me?"

"_It is unimportant. Will you join your side?"_

"What are you? A spirit of the dead?"

"_Will you join your side?"_

"Why was that man sacrificing everyone?"

"_Will you join your side?" _The girl-child's voice was firm. It was obvious she wouldn't answer any questions.

Guenivere nodded. "Yes."

The girl reached forward and touched Guenivere's forehead. _"Do not forget."_ And she disappeared.

Guenivere's eyes shot open with a gasp, the forest scenery coming into view. Once again, the bile rose in her throat, and this time she did not hold it back.

Once done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and made a face. "I guess I must 'go find my side'…"

She began walking again.

* * *

Ferio had heard the same shrieking noise in his mind. Leaning against the nearest tree, he winced at the pain that shot through his head in accompaniment with the noise and squeezed his eyes shut.

The blind raven haired girl appeared from the darkness, and spoke the same prophesy she had told Guenivere.

"_Two will come to join the fight:_

_One from dark_

_One from light._

_One each to be claimed by Ice and Fire,_

_Though each will start neutral, they will both conspire._

_Light bright as the heavens,_

_Dark black as night._

_Half spirit, half human, the both of them are,_

_Light a girl born from an angel afar,_

_Dark half devil, though his soul is not marred,_

_When each join a side, the fight will commence:_

_Let the war of the Elementals begin."_

Once done, she watched him closely. "_Ferio, Elemental of Shadow…do you know why I come?"_

Ferio's eyebrows furrowed as he thought over what she had said. "Do you want me to search for the Elemental of Darkness and the Elemental of Light?"

The young girl smiled, a little sadly. _"No. You know that is not what I wish. I have already spoken with the Elemental of Light."_

Ferio frowned. "There's a good side and a bad side. The Elemental of Light is obviously destined to join the good side, and the Elemental of Darkness to join Kyu and help with the sacrifices, or the 'bad' side. Do you want me just to search for the Elemental of Darkness?"

"_You are blinding yourself from the truth. I am surprised with such actions coming from your open-minded character. There is no need to search for the Elemental of Darkness. Think. The Elemental of Light, Guenivere, is the daughter of a mortal man and an angel. She is a halfling." _She paused for a moment to let that sink in, before she added: _"Just like you."_

Ferio's eyes widened, but he was not overly surprised. "So…I am the Elemental of Darkness. I know I'm a halfling, but I don't know my spirit side."

"_You are the child of the Devil."_

"What?" Ferio felt like he was about to be sick. He glanced down at his wrists. The blood that was punding through his veins…was the Devil's?

The girl nodded sadly. _"Yes. You are Ferio, the son of the mortal woman Maya and the Devil, and you must face Guenivere in the final battle. Will you join your side, Elemental of Darkness?"_

Ferio's stomach plummeted. "I would…" He had to clear his throat before he could speak again. "I would have to betray Pauline, Akira, Tamiko, Caitlyn, Linda and Morgaine."

"_To join Kyu, yes you must betray them. But were you not planning on doing that from the beginning? You had an inkling of premonition that you would need to do this, so you gathered ample information on them. Surely this cannot matter to you so much?"_

Ferio looked away from her clear gaze. "Things have changed. It will be…difficult." His throat closed on him, and his fists curled into balls. If he joined his side, then he would have to kill those who stood in his way: and those would be the female elementals and Akira and Tamiko. The people who had been so kind to him. And…he would have to kill Morgaine.

"Would I have to kill?" He finally asked. His voice was soft, and his eyes were still staring at the dark floor.

"_Yes" _The girl's voice was also quiet. _"I'm sorry. But more will die if you do not join your side. Need I show you?"_

"No. I understand. All Elementals will be wiped out." Ferio's voice was a monotone, but then he suddenly burst out. "I can't kill them! I can't kill her! God, please don't make me kill her!" He didn't say whom, but the raven-haired child seemed to understand.

"_I'm sorry, I cannot tell you what I have now seen will come to pass. I am only able to inform you of the prophecies that I had seen in life, and the last prophecy that I had had that would be any use to you was the poem that I have already told you. I could not see anything else past my own demise. You have the freedom of choice, Ferio. Your life is yours to live. But you must deal with the consequences."_

Ferio looked over the girl, noting the sacrificial white gown. "Was it hard for you to live your life normally when you were able to see the future?"

"_I could not change what I saw. I could only watch helplessly as it came to pass."_

Ferio nodded. "If I may ask, are you…were you…a Dragon?"

The blind girl nodded. _"I was a former Dragon, yes. Will you join your side?"_

Ferio took a deep breath, feeling heavy hearted. "Yes, I will."

The child bit her lip. _"I know how hard it will be for you. Thank you." _She whispered, and disappeared.

Ferio's eyes shot open, and he stood stock still for a moment, absorbing what had happened. Suddenly his emotions boiled over and he slammed a fist into the nearest tree, again and again. Finally, his energy seemed to run out and he slumped against the birch.

"I can't do it. I can't kill them! But I'm going to have to if I'm to take my place beside Kyu." His voice was dull and monotonous. "Or else everyone dies." In a rare display of emotion he began to sob.

"Why does life have to be so god damn hard! Did it ever occur to anyone that I might not WANT to join Kyu?" He ran his fingers through his emerald green hair that was a painful reminder, along with his golden eyes, that showed he was not completely human.

He remembered a time when he was little…

_A six-year-old boy opened the front door to his large house, having just arrived back home from the Catholic school he attended. His green hair was an inch and a half long. Dry tears were sticky on his face, and his amber eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious that he had been crying._

"_Oh, Ferio, you're home!" His mother's jovial voice came from the kitchen where she was most likely preparing him a snack. "What kept you?" She walked out into the hallway, drying her hands on a towel, to meet her son. Her long, black hair hung down to the small of her back, and her sea blue eyes, sunken in her face held the same touch of sadness and hopelessness that they always did. She once had been beautiful and carefree, but it seemed that a shadow had fallen over her. She dropped the towel and rushed to her son, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his shoulders when she saw the state he was in. "What happened to you?"_

_The little boy looked as if he was about to cry again. "I got beat up. I wanted to be friends with the boys at school so I went and talked to them and they said I was cursed and that I would take them all to Hell if I went near them."_

_The mother looked as if she was about to start crying like her son. "Did you hit them back?"_

_The boy shook his head. "The teachers say we'll be exp…escp…they won't let us come back to school if we fight."_

"_Did you tell one of the Nuns what happened?" Six-year-old Ferio nodded, and the mother gave a little sigh of relief. "And what did they do to them?" She pressed._

"_Nothing." The little boy replied._

"_Nothing!" The black haired woman exclaimed, horrified._

"_Sister Eliza said that I was the devil's child. She said that I deserved what I got and that God hates me. Then she cuffed me around he head. But I don't want God to hate me!" The boy paused, and then looked up at his mother. "Mama, why did they say I'm the devil's child? I'm not the devil's child!"_

_The mother enveloped her son in a hug, letting her tears streak down her cheeks. "Ferio, sweetheart, you are blessed by God. Just…do me a favour, all right?" _

_The six-year-old nodded, distressed by his mother's sadness. He began to toy with the cross that hung on a silver chain around her neck. "Anything, Mama."_

_She sat down, and pulled him onto her lap. "Promise me that you won't listen to people who say that you are the devil's child. I am your mother, and you are my son, and that's all that matters. Just because you don't know your father…" and here she seemed to choke on her words. "Doesn't mean you're the son of a devil. From now on, I don't want you to trust anyone, because no matter what, they will let you down. When you feel emotions, don't let them show on your face, or else people will use you for whatever reason they please. You are smarter, cleverer, then they will ever be. Use them instead for your own devices. Hide your true self sweetheart, and then you will never get hurt."_

"_Do I have to hide myself from you?_

_The woman smiled sadly. "No, Ferio. You can always trust me. Just…no one else, all right? Just me. I don't want to see you getting hurt." She held him close to her, rocking him back and forth. Tears began to streak down her face. She would never tell Ferio that he was in truth the son of the Devil. It would hurt the poor child, scar him for life. It had scarred her. It was not her fault, nor was it her green haired child's._

"_Only you Mama. Don't worry, I'll remember. I love you." Ferio replied._

_The watery smile she had given him then wobbled. "I love you too."_

_Three days later his mother had been diagnosed with cancer, and died two weeks later, pale and wasted in the emergency room._

_The young Ferio stood by her coffin at the funeral as it was lowered into the earth. His distant relatives whom he had never met had dressed him up in a too-tight second hand suit, unwilling to spend any of the money that they had now inherited on a weird looking boy they would soon orphan away._

_The child's lower lip trembled, but he fought not to cry in front of all the strange adults. Mama was dead. There was no-one else in the world, now and forever, that he would be able to trust completely, and show his true self to. They would talk about him behind his back, loathe him for being different. He was by himself in the world, and he wouldn't allow these people to let him be seen crying. So he stored it away for when he was all alone._

Seventeen year old Ferio took a deep, shuddering breath. "I am the son of the devil." He always knew something had been different about him, that he wasn't completely human, but this? He felt like he was going to vomit. He gave a self-pitying chuckle. "No wonder Mom ever wanted me to trust anyone. Who would like the child of the Devil?" He looked down at his hands and found they were trembling. Loathing swept over him, hate for whom he was, for his power over shadow that his Devil-blood gave him. Bitterness entered his voice as he spoke one last time.

"I should go do the purpose that I was made for."

He set off in a different direction, searching for Jake, Lantis, Taiy…anybody on Kyu's side. He was going to join them.

* * *

"Tamiko, what?" Akira asked, bewildered as he jumped out of the way of another attack. "Is Kyu controlling you again? He's going to use you to get Haku! Your father is the Dragon of Japan! Fight against his control!"

Tamiko snarled, showing her fanged teeth. "Akira, you were, and remain to be, an idiot! This is the dragon side of the real me! _Dia_! You cheated on me, and I let my anger take control, and now my Dragon side has taken precedence over my human side. It's Ying and Yang! I'm NOT controlled! It's just…" She paused for effect. "My dragon side is…shall we say…a little more wild. It would do things my human side wouldn't. Like, say, killing you for example." She examined the claws on the tips of her fingernails. She looked back up again and met his eyes. "Don't you understand? Everyone has a Ying, their light side, and a Yang, their dark side. I just switched from my light side to my dark side is all. No. I know that I've been controlled on various occasions, but this is me." Her gaze softened, and she said quietly "Akira, my dark side is a part of me. I knew you cared about me, but if you were to have accepted me, you would have had to accept all of me. This is part of who I am." Her features hardened again. "But then I found out it was all a lie!"

"What are you talking about? I never cheated on you!"

"I saw you at the fire pit with Pauline!" She screeched, and swiped at him with her claws. They caught him across the torso and he let out a hiss of pain as he grabbed at the heavily bleeding would.

"_Mo chara, _I'm not going to fight you. Please, I swear I never cheated on you." His hoarse voice shook.

Emotions tore across Tamiko's face and she looked like she was about to cry. "I loved you." She whispered, and a tear slid down her cheek.

On the other side of the clearing Pauline called out to Taiy tauntingly. "You can't bring yourself to kill me!"

A whizzing stone hit her on the back of her head and she fell down to her knees, dizzy and disoriented. Taiy bent down and put a finger under her chin. "Admit it. You won't kill me either."

Pauline opened her mouth to protest, and closed it again. It was true.

He grinned. "I'm saving your death for the upcoming battle. Try to stay alive until then." He stood. "Tamiko! We should probably report back to Kyu now!" She didn't reply to his call.

She and Akira had locked gazes. "Come back with me." Akira said quietly. "I love you." He reached out a hand to her. Her hand lifted to take it when…

"Tamiko! Come on!"

Tamiko snapped out of her reverie and snatched her hand away. "We were told to kill them both!" She retorted, her gaze now like steel as she glared angrily into Akira's eyes. "Kyu will be angry!"

Taiy shrugged, and began walking away from the beach. Tamiko, after a moment of hesitation, followed him.

Pauline ran over to Akira. "You okay? You're bleeding. Well, I'm bleeding too but not as bad. They could have killed us but they just walked away! Why did they go? Do they think we're too insignificant to kill? Tamiko seemed pretty mad."

Akira winced. "You're babbling."

"Can't help it. So what the heck does Tamiko think she's doing?"

Akira's voice when he spoke was monotonous. "She thinks I cheated on her. She's joined Kyu." His eyes were filled with tears but he held them back. "She hates me now."

Pauline's jaw dropped. "But, you and her were so close! Why does she think that you're cheating?"

Akira shook his head. 'I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go back and tell the others that searching is pointless." He tried to keep the shaking from his voice.

Pauline bit her lip, but nodded. "Akira…"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

* * *

A fall breeze blew softly through the open window, and into the cozy Japanese kitchen. A ceiling fan whirred slowly, and the refrigerator made a slight humming sound, the only two noises in the room.

A man sat at the large oak table under the fan. He was in his early fifties, with white streaks in his ebony black hair. His wintergreen eyes scanned the headlines of the newspaper that he was reading.

"Oh, Haku, I'm so OLD." came a cry from the bathroom down the hall. The man at the table rolled his eyes and continued reading. His wife waltzed into the room. "Look! I've got _wrinkles._"

Haku folded the newspaper in half and lay it down on the table. "Chihiro, they're barely noticeable. You still look younger then you are."

Forty-nine year old Chihiro pulled up a chair beside her husband, and sat down with a sigh. "It's not that. It's just…I have a daughter who's all grown up and in university. Now I have all this free time that I don't know what to do with."

Haku smiled at her tenderly, taking in her brown hair untouched by age and the crinkles at the corners of her lively eyes. "We all age."

She lay a soft, pale hand on top of his. "But you didn't have to." Her voice was suddenly serious.

Haku chuckled quietly. "How many times have we gone over this? I made up my mind. I wouldn't have been able to live forever, knowing that you wouldn't be able to with me." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "I wouldn't have been able to survive without you. Stop feeling so guilty."

"But you gave up so much for me…"

"It was my choice."

Chihiro nodded, and reached out to snag the newspaper from under his fingers. Quickly, before he could grab it back, she read the headline. "Oh no. A student has gone missing in Kyoto again…" She began to read the article and let out a gasp of horror. Standing, she threw down the newspaper, ran to the phone and punched in the numbers. "Hello? Hello? This is Chihiro Misuwara-Riviere. Yes. May I speak to Tamiko? I'm her mother." There was a pause. "What do you mean! That can't be right! Oh God! Have the police been notified? I understand. Thank you." Slowly, with trembling hands, she hung up the phone. Deathly white, she turned to her husband.

"Tamiko's disappeared. No one knows where she is."

Haku's eyes glazed over, and a cry of pain tore from his throat. His fist came banging down on the table. "Dragon Guardians! Someone's capturing and sacrificing my kin!"

"Haku! Did 't you just hear me? OUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING!"

He reached out and grabbed her arm. His eyes, back to normal, were filled with panic. "Chihiro, if the Dragons are sacrificed, our whole way of life will die!"

Her voice was cold when she spoke, her gaze icy as she stared at him, thinking that he was putting the Dragons before their daughter. "And if something happens to Tamiko, I will die." She shrugged off his arm and reached for the knife that lay on the counter. "Haku, she means everything to me. Do the Dragons come first for you?" She put the knife up to her throat. "Then do as you will. Search for them. Save them. Alone." She brought the knife plunging down at her neck.

With a cry, Haku lunged forward and grabbed the blade, a millimetre before it plunged into Chihiro's skin. Blood rolled down the knife and onto Chihiro's fingers. The blade had cut heavily into Haku's palm. For a moment, the pair was frozen. Nothing moved except the small beads of blood dripping onto the hardwood floor.

Chihiro raised her eyes, and was shocked to find tears streaking unchecked down her husband's face. She let go of the knife and it clattered to the ground.

"Haku…"

He grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her hard. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again! _Ever!" _He lowered his head and his own shoulders shook with sobs. His tears splattered to the ground, mingling with the blood.

What she had been about to do caught up with her, and Chihiro too began to cry from reaction. Her knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor, tears streaming. "Oh, God…" she whispered, her voice trembling.

Haku knelt beside her. She winced, thinking he was about to shake her again, but instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, holding her tightly. She buried her face in his shirt and cried harder.

"I'm sorry, Haku!' She blubbered. "I'm so sorry!"

He didn't say anything, he only hugged her harder. Finally she pulled away, her sobs subsiding. Her face was blotchy from crying. "Thank you for saving my from myself." She almost burst into tears again, but forced them back. "I….I don't know…what possessed me to…" she gulped. "You're bleeding."

"It doesn't matter. I would have taken the knife myself if it meant that you would live. God, Chihiro." Tears still fell silently down his cheeks. "Never do that again." He stroked her face. "I love you."

Chihiro nodded dumbly, unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

Haku got shakily to his feet, and helped Chihiro up. "Pack up quickly. We're driving to Kyoto."

Chihiro stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her husband's cheek. "We will find our daughter." Her lower lip trembled. "We have to."

* * *

Surrounded by trees, Ferio was a little disoriented. He knew he was near where the Elemental girls, along with Akira and Tamiko, camped out, but that was all. There was a tingling in the air, and somewhere in front of him, a spark of light going on and off. He smirked.

"Jake. I know you're there. Come out. I need to talk to you."

Jake strode out of the shadows and into the hazy light that comes from the sun right before dawn.. Electricity jumped from palm to palm as he glared warily at the Elemental of Shadows before him. "What? Here for revenge for your girlfriend? Haven't had enough?"

"No. I'm here to tell you I'm ready to join Kyu in the upcoming battle." Ferio's voice was loud and clear. His mind was made up.

The Elemental of Electricity grinned. "Good! I _knew_ you would. I knew all along you were only pretending to like that freak Elemental of Wind and her little friends. So, got any dirt on them?" He rubbed his hands together gleefully, a greedy look in his eyes. Once he told Kyu that he had convinced Ferio to take their side against all odds…he would exaggerate, of course…he would be in Kyu's favour and be able to take over as captain of the Elemental army instead of Taiy.

Ferio sighed. "This is me we are talking about. Of course I do."

"Well, let's hear it."

* * *

Morgaine shivered. "Of all the places to camp, we had to pick a creepy, dark forest. God, what were we thinking?" She muttered violently to herself as she leaned against a tree. "Starting tomorrow, we are scouting for a wide open area. Maybe we'll stay at that destroyed bathhouse. That would be much better then this, I'm sure." She covered a yawn with her hand. A false sense of security was beginning to lull her into sleep when she heard voices.

Startled, she jumped up, and winced when her arm gave a protesting twang. Against her better judgement, she left the clearing, hiding behind trees and bushes, approaching the speakers. When she caught sight of two figures, she ducked behind a birch. Her mouth dropped open at what she heard. Someone was revealing secrets, Akira's, Tamiko's, her and her friend's secrets! Someone was betraying them to one of Kyu's messengers. _Curse this darkness!_ She swore. _Come on, sun, rise…I want to beat the crap out of whoever's doing this!_

And it did. Pink, purple and blue splashed across the sky as the sun slowly rose from the horizon. Morgaine let out a gasp when she saw whom the two figures were, and then she had to fight back tears.

She had absorbed the scene in a split second. Jake and Ferio. Ferio was betraying them all. He had lied to her from the beginning, trying to get the upper hand. Everything that she knew about him, everything he had told her, was a lie. She had trusted him.

_Why does it hurt so much? I should just be angry! I still am, but…where is this crushing sadness coming from?_

"Meet us at the cave later then." Jake was saying. "Go grab your stuff from your campsite. See ya." He turned and left, presumably for the cave.

Ferio put his head in his hands, his back to Morgaine's hiding place. She stepped out from behind her tree. "You traitor! You utter jerk!" She snapped, her voice cold, tilting slightly her head so the tears building up in her eyes wouldn't leak.

He spun around, emotions tearing across his face for a split second. They disappeared like they had never been, shock the only emotion evident on his features now. "Morgaine…what are you…?"

"….doing here, watching you betray us? Damn you, Ferio. I fell into your trap pretty neatly, didn't I? I can see it all now. You used me to get information on my friends. I trusted you completely, Ferio, like a fool. Damn you to Hell!" Her eyes flared.

Ferio shook his head, a sense of hopelessness in his gaze. "That's where I'll probably end up going, yes. I have to do this though. There's a reason. I…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear another word from your lips!"

"Morgaine, I…"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry. Are your friends back at camp? I need to explain."

Morgaine's hands curled into fists. "You aren't going _anywhere_ near my friends. You and I are enemies now, and I won't let you hurt them!" Her hands flicked open and wind began swirling around her feet weakly.

"Don't." Ferio said, walking towards her, concern flickering over his features. "You're completely drained of your powers. If you make them work now they will steal power from your life force. Ten years of your life, gone, because you wouldn't listen."

"I will pay the price if it means life instead of death for my friends!"

Anger glimmered in Ferio's golden eyes. "So you would give up ten years of your life? Over something so stupid?"

"I would _die_ for my friends." Morgaine hissed. "But you wouldn't understand. You've never had any real friends, have you?"

Ferio recoiled. The barb had struck home. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Look, if I speak to you and your group it would be one of me against six of you. Well, five if you count that you're pretty much out of commission. I'd be down without a fight."

Morgaine considered this. "Very well, I understand your reasoning. But how do I know that you will not ambush me?"

Ferio's heart gave a twinge. So, this was what it came to? He had done what he must to save hundreds of lives, but he with it he must lose any hope of his happiness? He wanted to reach out to her, take back all of his words, but he didn't. He couldn't. What was done was done. He said coolly. "I thought you said you trusted me."

"I did, once upon a time. But now? Fat chance."

It's all for the best. Ferio told himself sadly. She wouldn't have liked me once she found out I was the devil's child. It's better to save her the pain. It's better that she hates me now. But, I can't help it. I cared about her, and it's painful to think that…what might have been is lost forever. 

"I swear that I will do nothing to harm you or the others." He said out loud.

"Can I trust your oath?"

"So, you think so little of me that I would go against an oath? I will swear by anything you can think of."

"Swear by what is most dear to you." Morgaine's voice was harsh. "If you hold anything dear, treacherous snake."

"I swear on my Mother's grave, may she rest in peace." His voice cracked a little. "Is that good enough for you?"

Morgaine's expression softened for a moment, but hardened again. "You will walk in front of me. I want no attacks from behind."

"Fine." He stepped in front of her and began to walk towards their camp, ignoring the pain and sorrow that seemed to have pierced his heart. It was the look that she had given him, like he was something so vile, so terrible, that he should just crawl into a dark pit and die. That he wasn't worth a proper death or burial, just to rot away in a hidden corner like a rodent.

Soon, too soon, they entered the clearing. Akira was sitting as far away from the others as possible, staring at the sunrise blankly, his face marred by sorrow. Pauline was punching a tree, again and again. Caitlyn was quietly sitting on a log, scuffing her feet into the dirt, and Linda was trying to coax a trillium bulb at her feet to bloom, which it was beginning to slowly. All seemed deeply immersed into their own thoughts.

"Hello." Ferio began. "I need to talk to you all." Everyone looked up at him, his or her eyes shining with emotion. There was complete silence in the clearing. Finally, Caitlyn stood.

"I'm sorry, Ferio. We just received some very bad news. Tamiko has…"

"Stop!" Morgaine barked. "Don't say anything else to him of any importance!"

Caitlyn's eyebrows furrowed, confused by what was going on.

Ferio let out a deep sigh, and walked over to a spot on the dirt. He sat, and watched as Morgaine chose to sit on a tree stump beside Caitlyn. He met her anger-filled gaze, and sadly turned away.

"I am sorry, this might be a bad time for you all, but I think you need to hear this. I joined Kyu's side."

There was a hiss of indrawn breath around the group, and Caitlyn jumped up from her seat. "You traitor!" She yelled, and flames burst into life on her palms. She made to attack, but Linda grabbed her arm.

"Caitlyn…I think we need to hear what he has to say. Then you can attack him." Linda's voice was frosty, and she glared at Ferio.

Caitlyn subsided back to her seat, but anger still blazed in her eyes.

Ferio closed his eyes for a moment. There was tension in the air, and hostility. "Hear me out. There's going to be a battle of the Elementals, but it can't start until the Elemental of Darkness and the Elemental of Light join their sides. If they do join, then hundreds will die in the war. If they do _not_…every Elemental and every Dragon will be killed."

Pauline let out a gasp, Linda put a hand to her throat, Caitlyn bit her lip and a flicker of horror sparked in Morgaine's eyes, but was gone in an instant. She observed him levelly as he continued.

"I don't know who the Elemental of Light is, but I am the Elemental of Darkness. I swear, I only found out this last night, along with the other thing I will tell you. I joined Kyu to save those lives.

Unfortunately, this has bad points. 1. I now have to kill those who I believe are right. 2. I had to betray all of you and tell Kyu everything I knew."

With a roar of rage, Caitlyn launched herself at him, and Linda had to grab her by the arms to stop her. "Caitlyn! Not yet!"

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL THE TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" Caitlyn screamed.

Ferio looked at Morgaine. She remained impassive, her cold face giving away nothing.

"I want to hear his story." Akira said quietly from his isolated corner.

Caitlyn said down again, muttering viciously. "My twin brother's a maniac. You owe me, Akira."

"But how do you know it's you who has to be the Elemental of Darkness who joins Kyu?" Pauline asked curiously, though the aggressive look had still not left her gaze.

"Aside from the fact that I'm the _only_ Elemental who can control shadow and darkness, I'm also a halfling. Both the Elemental of Light and Darkness have to be halflings."

"What?"

"I'm only half-human. The Elemental of Light is the child of an angel and a mortal, I…" There he swallowed, clenching and unclenching his hands. When he spoke again his voice was filled with loathing he could not erase. "I am the son of my mother and the Devil." He was looking down at the ground, unwilling to see everyone's reactions. He heard stifled gasps of horror from a couple of people. Those cries hit him like armour piercing arrows, but he didn't let it show.

Still looking down, he continued. "My mother was a good woman. A faithful Christian. But one day the Devil took her unwillingly down to where he resides because of her beauty, and nine months later she had me. It destroyed her. She loved me very much, but she was scarred for life. She began to waste away. Six years later she died of cancer, without telling me what I was.

I found out today who and what I am, and I realize now that my life is not one meant for friends.

I'm sorry I've intruded on your lives. I only came to apologize for what I've done, and now you will never have to see me again. Forgive me."

He abruptly stood and left the clearing, submerging himself in the forest. Sadness panged him. He knew that he would never be accepted for what he was. No one would trust him. Everyone would be afraid of him, hate him. Heck, he hated and was afraid of himself. He would never have someone like his mother again, whom he could confide in and be his true self around. By telling the truth, he had just given away his last shot at happiness. He had nothing to live for, nothing to fight for. He knew then, with sudden clarity that without anything to fight for he would die on the battlefield, killed by an Elemental. At least this terrible emptiness, the lonliness inside of him would be short-lived…

"Ferio! Wait." A cry from behind him made him whirl around. He was slightly startled to find that it was Morgaine. She had obviously been following him. His eyes noted with concern that her wounded arm had begun to bleed again, since she had been moving it so much.

She stood there, vulnerable and unprotected. A soft breeze played with her hair. Her hands were curled into fists.

"What do you want?" Ferio asked, each word paining him to say. "I didn't attack anyone. I upheld my oath. You don't ever have to speak to me again, unless you want to extract revenge on me."

"Why are you leaving?" She asked softly, her eyes focused on his, her voice neutral.

"What, do you want to beat me up for what I've done? I've gotten enough punishment, more the you can ever imagine!" _Like being rejected by the human race_. "Go away."

Morgaine looked down at the forest floor, scattered by colouring leaves and pine needles. "Please, don't leave. I'm sorry, I was wrong. About you and your motives."

Wha…what does she think she's doing? Is she playing games? 

"What are you talking about? You can't seriously be accepting me for who I am. Listen, I've had to deal with enough, so just go away and stop playing head games with me!"

"It's not a game, Ferio. You're one of the few people who understand me and see the world the way I do. I don't want to lose you."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. _I can't believe it. After all I've done to her, she's still willing to trust me. This isn't right. I can't hurt her this way. I'm not going to burden her with me. I've got to get her to see reason._

"Morgaine, listen to me. I betrayed you! I _used _you to get information. I'm a cold-hearted sneak! And even if you were willing to accept me after that, I'm half-Devil! I've got corrupted blood running though my veins. I'm a freak! I've got green hair and yellow eyes! AND I don't know the full extent of my power. I don't know if the Devil in me will take over. On top of that…Oh God, why am I explaining? The label should be enough for you! I'm HALF-DEVIL, all right? I'm the Devil's son!"

Morgaine shook her head back and forth furiously. "That doesn't matter to me!" she cried out, her voice loud in the sudden silence.

Time seemed to freeze, and Ferio stared at the Elemental of Wind's face, as if seeing her for the first time. Her eyes, always so veiled, showed raw emotion, radiating like a beacon. And…

"You're crying?" He whispered, unable to believe it.

Morgaine wiped at the tears that rolled down her cheeks, but made no effort to stop them. "Now, you listen to _me_. I don't care if you're half-devil! You're still the person you are, no matter _who_ your parents were. And you betrayed us with good reason. I'm still furious at you for that, but I understand. And…" She swallowed hard, tears still streaking down her face. "You're _not _a cold-hearted sneak. Sometimes you pretend to be, but you're _not_. Maybe it was stupid of me to trust you at first, because at the beginning you _were_ using me for your own means, but then you changed. You're a caring, kind, selfless person, and I ca-"

"No, you're wrong. I'm a cold-hearted traitorous no-good sneak."

_SMACK_

Ferio's eyes widened, and he moved his jaw around a bit. His cheek stung. "You just hit me!"

"I don't want to hear you talking about yourself like that!" Morgaine said, her voice trembling. She was still crying. Ferio lifted a hand and gently wiped away her tears.

"Shhh. It's okay…"

She muttered. "I'm sorry for everything I said. Everything I did. You didn't deserve it."

"What's gotten into you? You never act like this!" He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. For the split second that their eyes met, Ferio was struck by all the emotions that shone in hers as clear as day. Sadness, hopelessness, anger, frustration, tenderness, fear, pain and something that he didn't recognize at once, an emotion so powerful…

She pushed herself away from him and averted her gaze. "I can't help it. All my defences are down." She spread her arms hopelessly. "This is my true self. I can't hide anything when I'm like this. I'm subject to my emotions. I can't think _logically_."

He gave her a crooked grin. "Life isn't all logic."

The corner of her lip twisted up in a watery smile. "Well, it should be! I'm sorry, I can't seem to get control of myself." The tears stopped falling. Ferio chuckled.

"What?" Morgaine demanded. "What?"

His mouth split open in a smile to reveal even, white teeth. "You've _got_ to stop apologizing!"

She laughed for a little while with him, but then stopped when she noticed he was staring at her intently. "What are you looking at?" She demanded, unsure of what she saw in his gaze.

He grinned. "I can't believe you think your eyes are plain. They're beautiful."

Morgaine raised her eyebrows, and then narrowed her commented-on eyes. "Are you teasing me?" She demanded of him.

Ferio looked affronted. He threw out his arm dramatically. "Me? Tease you? Oh, I dare not my lady!" He looked pleased when she snorted at his over-acting. "Seriously though, they're very pretty. A deep, rich brown."

Morgaine, her cheeks slightly pink, stuck out her tongue. "You _are_ teasing me."

He winked at her. "Maybe."

There was a moment of silence, and then Morgaine spoke, her voice suddenly far more serious. "So…are joining them?"

Ferio ran his hands through his emerald green hair, and raised an eyebrow at Morgaine's expression. "Why are you peering at me like that?"

She shook her head slightly in wonderment. "I'm not the only one who's let all their guards down. It's obvious you don't want to go. It's shining all over your face."

"Ah, but you see, I have to. No matter how much I don't want to, no matter how much I am disgusted by him and his ideas, no matter how much I want to stay with you…and the others, of course, I have to."

There was another awkward pause. "You do realize we might never see each other again." Morgaine said, her voice suddenly hoarse. The green-haired teen opposite her nodded, looking suddenly weary and sad.

He reached out to brush her cheek with his fingertips. "Let's just pray we both make it out alive. If we do, we'll meet up again. Goodbye, Morgaine."

He was about to turn to leave. Morgaine, biting her lip and making a split second decision, threw herself forward and hugged him, burying her face in his shirt as tears once again began to roll down her cheeks. Ferio's golden eyes widened in complete shock and disbelief. _Wha…?_ His features softened._ Morgaine… _

"Don't die on me, Ferio." She whispered into the coarse material. "Don't die."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her embrace, stroking her silky short auburn hair and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Only if you don't." He murmured in reply.

They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Morgaine drew away, her face a brilliant shade of red. "You had better go meet Jake now. You're most likely late as it is."

A small smile lifting the corner of his mouth, Ferio stroked her bangs out of her eyes. "You're right. But for some reason, I don't really care."

A hawk flew overhead, letting out a cry to another hawk, warning it away from its hunting grounds, saving the red-faced Morgaine from having to comment.

Ferio reluctantly drew away. "I think that is the signal that I should take my leave."

Morgaine glared sharply at him, worry for him shining in her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ die, or…or I'll kill you!"

He laughed. "That makes _loads_ of sense. Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself." He gestured gently at her arm. "I don't want you being killed. Please, _please_ be careful. I know I can't stop you fighting, but….stay alive, all right?"

Morgaine nodded. "Goodbye, Ferio." Her lower lip trembled, but she forced it to be still. "Be careful."

He cradled her cheek in his hand one last time. "Goodbye." Then he turned and walked away, without looking back, leaving Morgaine standing there watching him leave, more confused then she was before she had confronted him.

_I...care about him._

* * *

Caitlyn, back at camp, was fuming. "How _could_ he? We thought he was okay and then he pulls something like this!" She cracked her knuckles. "Ooooh, just wait till the war starts. I am going to hunt him down and…" Flames burst to life in her palms and she hurled them at a nearby tree. The oak began to blaze.

"Caitlyn, calm down!" Pauline yelled, dowsing the tree with water. "You don't set things on fire when you're mad at someone! God! Think about it! We are in a FOREST! You set one thing on fire, and the next minute you've burned down EVERYTHING!"

"Don't you _dare_ attack my trees!" Linda screamed, and slashed her hand horizontally in the air. Vines wound around Caitlyn's legs. The Elemental seared them from her legs, and launched herself at Linda with an angry cry, fists pummelling her friend, who was kicking and hitting her back.

"Stop it! STOP it! This isn't doing us any good!" Pauline screeched, and tried to pry them apart, succeeding only in receiving a fist in the face. "O-kay! Who did that!" She entered into the fray.

"ENOUGH!" Akira bellowed. The girls froze. Linda had grabbed onto Caitlyn's hair and was yanking it as hard as she could with one hand while the other fist had just connected with Pauline's head. Caitlyn had Pauline in a headlock, and Pauline had been kicking wildly, hitting both Caitlyn and Linda. They stayed in tableau as Akira spoke, his tone clipped.

"I no longer want to see immaturity from _any_ of you. With Ferio off to join Kyu's side, the Elemental of Light will probably arrive soon to join you four, the War is not long in coming! _Dia!_ You should be getting ready and saving your strength, not taking your stress out on each other!"

Ashamed, the three girls untangled themselves. "But," Caitlyn spoke up. "We have to find the leader of our side before the war begins so we can defend them. All we know is that he fought Kyu a while ago. We have to leave right now! He's somewhere in the Spirit World. Where's Morgaine? We have to go!"

Akira shot a glance at Pauline, who shrugged. "I didn't think it was my place to say."

The Irish man put a hand over his eyes in frustration. "Look, _I_ was the one who fought Kyu."

Linda and Caitlyn stared at him. "It's true. Pauline already knew, but I guess she didn't want to tell you." He let out a growl as Caitlyn and Linda both shot Pauline dark glares and Caitlyn raised her fist. "STOP fighting! The last thing I need right now it to baby-sit four wild teenagers!"

There was a moment of stillness in the air, which Morgaine broke by entering the clearing.

"Well, did you beat him up? He deserved it, the jerk!" Caitlyn said angrily, addressing her friend.

Morgaine shook her head, a faint tinge of pink spreading across her cheeks. "No." She said quietly. "No I didn't."

Caitlyn's mouth opened in an 'O' of understanding. Linda looked back and forth between the pair, and then threw her arms in the air. "I don't get it! Did he beat you up? Crazy half-devil. Should've know he was a demon the whole time!"

Morgaine's gaze lifted sharply. "Don't call him that!" She snapped, anger flickering in her eyes. Linda raised her eyebrows.

"What? What'd I do? He's half-devil. How creepy is that? He's probably evil."

"Don't say that!" Morgaine said

Caitlyn broke in, trying to end the fight before it began. "Morgaine, there's something you don't know. Akira is the Elemental who fought Kyu. He's the one we've been looking for."

Morgaine's eyes widened as she let out a gasp, and then, closing them, she bowed to Akira. Linda followed suit. Pauline and Caitlyn exchanged looks, and then Pauline bowed.

"I bow to no one, especially my own brother." Caitlyn said, her voice a little harsh.

"Good." Akira replied hoarsely. "Get up, all of you. I find this really disturbing! You are my _friends_!"

"And you are our general." Morgaine replied, straightening. "We will follow your lead."

"You will not! You are my equals! She is my sister!" He added pointing to Caitlyn. "We will fight as equals, as will all the other Elementals that join us! GOD!"

Linda made a noise of complaint. While all the others had righted themselves, she still remained bowing. "Can I get up now? My back hurts."

Pauline laughed. "Linda, you idiot!" The atmosphere lightened. Akira turned away and retreated back to his secluded spot, mourning the loss of Tamiko. Morgaine approached him.

"Hey. I just heard what happened with Tamiko, and I wanted to say…"

"**Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat****_." _**Akira muttered angerily, knowing the curse as well as the wording of the curse would hurt her.. Morgaine took a step back and her eyes narrowed. _'May the cat eat you and the devil eat the cat.' Well…_

"**Is minic a bhris béal duine a shrón!"** She snarled._Many times a man's mouth broke his nose._ She thought._It's true. If he doesn't shut up, leader or not, I'm am going to sock him one!_

Akira opened his mouth to retort, but Morgaine interrupted him. "Look, Akira. I know why you're upset. And…I know what you're going through. For the twenty minutes or so that I thought that Ferio had betrayed me, and us, I was all torn up inside. It hurt so much…"

"That's not the same." Akira growled. "He's doing it for a good reason, devil though he is."

Morgaine felt rage bubbling within her and fought to restrain it. Pauline came to the rescue, crouching down beside Akira.

"I had to face exactly what you're going through. It's painful, I know. When Taiy betrayed me…I just lay in the hospital after they had stitched up my head, staring at the ceiling. I didn't speak to anyone. They called me 'silent girl', and figured that the slice on my head had given me amnesia. Sometimes I wish it had. Then I wouldn't have to remember that day. I always hoped that somehow, he would go back to normal, come back and say it was all a mistake. But I know that there is no chance of that, so I just kind of moved on. I know it's hard." She took a deep breath. "But it had to be done. For two years I didn't see him, and he was all but erased from my memory, and then suddenly he has the guts to come back into my life. It opened an old wound that I thought had scarred over. And now I can't help but hope again. Pray that I can convince him to abandon Kyu. But that's not my point. I know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you care about, but there is always that chances that you can get Tamiko back, so, don't give up. Promise?"

Akira looked at Morgaine and Pauline then over at Caitlyn and Linda. "Do you two have some heart-breaking betrayal advice to give? Jeez, who _hasn't_ been involved with someone who's gone corrupted?"

Linda shrugged. "Nope."

"Ditto." Caitlyn added.

Akira sagged, shrinking in upon himself. "Let's just forget about this, all right? What's more important…is our battle plan."

The girls nodded, their faces serene. They had always known there would be a war, but its approach registered it as a certainty in their mind.

"Can I say one thing before we begin? If everyone doesn't mind?" Morgaine asked. "Could we _please_ move camp? This clearing is a wide-open area surrounded by trees! We could be ambushed at any time, it's impossible to guard, it's difficult to see things at night because it is pitch black, and frankly, I think we need a change of scene. I mean, we camp in a clearing, we're fighting people in clearings…I suggest we make our home base at the bathhouse."

"It's deserted…" Akira started.

"That's good though." Caitlyn put in. "I like it! Let's go move our stuff now."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Tamiko grabbed a fistful of sand and let it slide through her fingers. Looking sideways across the vast beach, she could see the stone steps that led up to the bathhouse.

"What'll he do to us?" She asked the blue-haired Taiy that lay beside her, soaking up the sun's rays. Taiy shrugged, and flipped over so his back would feel the warmth also. They both knew that she meant Kyu.

Tamiko blinked, and asked her question again. "Surely you know?"

"He'll whip us. Beat us. He won't kill us, we're too powerful and useful for him to do so. We've made ourselves indispensable."

"Beat us?" Tamiko whispered, her voice a hiss.

Taiy pushed himself into a sitting position and his eyes met Tamiko's. "It's not too much of a price for saving someone you didn't want to kill, is it?" He lay back down again.

The oriental girl's eyebrows rose. "Why didn't you kill Pauline? From what I hear, you betrayed her. She makes you out like some sort of monster." _Did he just flinch?_ "But you're not, really."

"What happened between Pauline and I…that was a long time ago. It's best left forgotten. I don't kill unless I have to." Taiy managed to keep his tone light and easy.

Tamiko let out a sigh, and picked up another fistful of sand.

"_A small grain of sand,_

_On a vast, bustling beach,_

_Insignificant."_ She muttered.

Taiy sat up again. "What was that about?"

Tamiko shrugged. "It's a haiku. I used to write them a lot when I was younger. They're supposed to have two meanings."

Taiy frowned, and rubbed his arms, seeming as though something was bothering him. "Look," He blurted out. "I have to tell you…don't get mad at me, it's Kyu's idea. I only know about it because I'm the general of his armies…he's going to use you. He's capturing Dragons for sacrifices, but he hasn't captured the Dragon of Japan yet."

"So?"

"Don't you see?"

"No."

"The Dragon of Japan's your father, right? Kohaku River? Kyu's going to use you to lure your father into the Spirit World."

Tamiko gave a harsh little laugh. "I've heard that rumour. It can't be done. My father gave up his immortality years ago, for my mother. He has no power now. He's human, through and through. Don't _you_ see? He's no longer the Dragon of Japan."

"Then who is?"

"I dunno. Some Japanese spirit or other. It doesn't have to be a dragon spirit, actually. Dragon's more like a title, since each one of them has a dragon as a guardian and mentor. My aunt Nile is the spirit of the River Nile in Egypt, and her other form is a crocodile. Each one of them has an animal form."

Kyu made a 'hmm' noise. "I didn't really ask you for the history of the Dragons, but that's interesting, I guess. Just as long as you keep your wits about you…I don't know how Kyu's planning to hold you hostage."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you for the warning."

There was a moment of silence, in which he eyed her speculatively. "Are you sure you know what you're throwing away to be here? Make sure you're certain, because once the war begins, you'll have to fight against everything you believed to be right once. Believe me, don't make a hasty decision."

Abruptly he stood and walked down to the edge of the water, where he let the waves lap at his feet. He left Tamiko with a lot to think about.

_And Kyu's gone to meet the Elemental of Light. The war's about to begin._

* * *

And I've actually updated again! I know it takes me forever, but there you have it.

After this story is completed I probably won't be writing that much more fanfiction. I'm planning on publishing my actual stories, and that is going to take up a lot of my free time. But I've poured my heart and soul into this and I'm not going to leave it unfinished.

I put the Ferio- Morgaine mush in this chapter because the War's coming up and there isn't going to be a chance for romance in a long time. And I also felt that this would give more impact and understanding to the War. Will it? I don't know. Maybe it was just an excuse to write romance.

Until I write again

Josie


	36. Join Your Side

Recalling the Spirit #36

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Miyazaki's characters and/or setting, nor do I own Ferio or Lantis.

Howl's Moving Castle is coming out soon; it's going to be such a good movie!

Review Replies

Ai Tennshi: I take no offence. Trust me, I look over Spirited Again and I wince. Not anything I'd really be into either. How do you feel about recalling the spirit part #2?

M.S.K.: Well, I guess if you want to consider that updating fast it's fine by me! Thank you very much for reviewing again! I really look forward to receiving your reviews.

Ebacusta: Oh, jeez. I'm really sorry. I had no clue that Romaji existed. Well, I _did_ but I wasn't really sure what it was. I thought it was based on Kanji. I should have really known all the facts first. _Arigato_ for the tip! I guess I learned something new. Thanks for reviewing, and persisting on doing so even with my stubborn pig-headishness. I feel like a right eejit.

Burningfate: What…curse…? What ARE you talking about? Is this just randomness…? Please, don't apologize. Honestly, if we keep apologizing for how we're acting odd, we will never talk about anything else! Seriously, though, don't worry about it. Loved your review. Is the character Caitlyn working out better now, do you think?

Sakura-Blossom-Cilla-85: Um…no I'm not basing this story on the outcomes of X, or characters from X or anything. The Dragon of Heaven and the Dragon of Earth vaguely influenced the Elemental of Light and the Elemental of Darkness, but other then that no.

Ahara Musici: No, no more happy…

Taiy-chan: Oh crud, did it? Whoops.

JOIN YOUR SIDE

Guenivere let out a small sigh of relief when the sun rose. The nightmares that had burst forth from her imagination had been banished by the morning's first light. There was no longer anything to fear.

Slowly she lowered herself to the damp ground, no longer caring if her clothes got dirty. She was trembling with exhaustion: she had not rested all night, afraid that harm would come to her in this unknown land if she let her guard down. Her eyelids felt heavy, and of their own accord they began to slide shut. Guenivere's breathing began slow and deepened as she dozed off in the warm morning sun.

_Crack!_ Guenivere jolted awake, her wide eyes scanning the surrounding forest, like a deer that has sensed a predator stalking her. Frightened, she struggled to her feet, the tired aching of what seemed to be every muscle in her body was pushed to the back of her mind, panic welling in her mind. "Who goes there?" she called loudly, trying to hide the tremor in her voice. "Come out where I can see you! I'm warning you, I'm not what I seem!" Her mind through up terrifying images of what might be hunting her, and she shuddered. _Don't let me die here, don't let some evil spirit thing be lurking behind me, some demon from the depths of hell…_

Something touched her shoulder, and in a frenzied jolt of adrenaline that fear lent her, she whirled around, forgetting that she had powers as the Elemental of Light, and cracked her hand in a whiplash strike across her assaulter's face.

The young man who had been behind her took a step back, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. Guenivere noted that he had a blunt haircut, nut-brown hair falling softly to his shoulders. Icy blue eyes framed by dark lashes returned her gaze, and she saw that he was muscular and well built under baggy jeans held up by a belt and a loose blue sweater. Actually, he was quite handsome…

"You really aren't what you seem, are you." The man winced, wiped his lip again, and then lowered his hand. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean to. Have you by chance seen another person around here somewhere?"

Guenivere blinked, completely speechless and confused by the recent turn of events. This guy…_and what a cute guy he is too. _Guenivere found herself thinking. _He's uber hot. Totally dreamy…wait! I don't even know who he is! He could be a demon in disguise…a really good-looking disguise…no! Stop that thought! Omigod, am I drooling? I can't stare at him…but he's so HOT! _This guy had appeared out of nowhere, and had started shooting rapid-fire questions at her. She shouldn't be trusting him, let alone finding herself attracted to him.

"Uh…" She began, flustered. She scrounged around in the deep recesses of her brain to find a sharp, witty remark to impress him, but none came. She finally settled with: "Who are you?"

"Kyu Kurasawa. I'm the…I'm kind of in charge around here. And you are?"

"Guenivere Braille. I just got here a little while ago." She added, gesturing at the scenery.

He flashed her a bright smile, his teeth white and even. "Right, now that we've got that over…I'm sorry to be in such a rush, trust me, if my time were my own, I would stay and get to know you better: you seem like a really nice person, but I just don't have time. Have you seen someone pass this way? They'd…well, I have no idea what they'd look like, but they might have a sort of aura of light around them. Maybe in the palms of their hands, or hovering around them."

Guenivere felt her curiosity growing. "There's nobody around here but me. But…about the glow. Do you mean, like, a flashlight?"

"No." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Like a magical power. They'd have the power to create light. I need to hunt them down." His fists clenched and unclenched.

Guenivere backed slowly away. She had thought this man was all right, and he was a killer? More important, he was after _HER_? "You…You're…hunting them…down?" She stuttered, taking a few steps away from him. He cocked his head, concern in his eyes.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Why are you looking for her?" She managed to gasp out. He took a step forward to put his hand comfortingly onto her shoulder but she threw herself away from him.

Confusion flickered in Kyu's features. "What do you mean 'her'? How do you know it is a her?" He took another step closer and Guenivere could feel the panic rising in her. _No, no, oh please, light don't reveal yourself…_

In a hurry to back away from him she found her back against a large, solid oak. She cursed in her mind. He walked towards her again. "What are you afraid of?" he questioned her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, throwing up her hands in defence. There was a blinding flash of white light, and then, slowly, it faded.

A soft glow still emitted from Guenivere's hands. The power of the blast had knocked her back against the oak and she had collapsed, the wind knocked out of her. She pushed herself off the ground, panting slightly, leaning against the tree for support.

Kyu, who had took the brunt of the blast, rubbed his eyes to get rid of the spots that obscured his vision.

Pain exploded in his head, and he resisted the urge to groan. Realization hit him like a bullet through the heart. Standing up suddenly, he strode forward, and eyes wide, grabbed Guenivere's wrist and stared at her shining palm.

Guienivere drew back, afraid, and blubbered. "Oh, please, don't hurt me, I swear I won't do anything wrong, please just don't kill me."

Kyu's eyes bored into her own, his face unreadable. Guenivere gave an involuntary shudder._ He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me!_

"You are the Elemental of Light?" He questioned, his voice flat. She let out a squeak and nodded, unable to speak.

Slowly, to her surprise, his face relaxed, and he helped her to her feet and put a hand under her elbow to steady her. "Then I guess we have more time to talk." He said.

* * *

A large group of people was stalking through the forests, some holding flashlights and torches, others sticks. Many bore packs on their backs. They were of all cultures and ages, the oldest a man in his late nineties, hobbling along with the aid of two others of the group, the youngest a frightened looking girl, one sticky hand held by a middle aged woman and the thumb of her other hand was tucked inside her mouth. In the crook of her arm was a teddy bear, and dirt was smeared across her face.

A determined looking male led the group. He was tall, lean and muscular, with a shock of red hair. His skin had just begun to wrinkle, a few lines on his forehead and crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. However he seemed to be of boundless strength, and was impossible to deter once he had his mind set on something.

"Liam. Liam!" One of the members of the forty in the crowd called out, and pushed her way to the front beside the man. Though tall for her seventeen years, she still barely came up to the man's shoulder. "We need to stop. Many of the less fit ones are exhausted. Can't we rest? I know you have your ideals, but…"

"FELLOW ELEMENTALS!" The man, Liam, called out over her voice. "We are almost where we must be! We are almost to the Elemental of Fire! We can make it!"

The teenage girl ran her fingers through her long, curly, brown hair. _This guy doesn't LISTEN! _She growled inside. Liam turned back to her again. "Sorry, Megan, you were saying?"

"My name's_ Michelle_." She replied resisting the urge to punch him. "Not Megan. Never mind, what I had to tell you wasn't that important." The sarcasm in her voice made a slight whistling noise as went right past him. She pressed on. "Where are we going anyway?"

He pointed towards elevated ground, where lights shone and buildings stood. "The bathhouse. There he waits for us."

"Right then. We'll just drag our sore, tired, aching bodies up the steep, high, hill. No problem. It'll be like a walk in the park."

The forty year old man gave her a condescending grin. "See. I told you. Easy."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Ahhh. Yes! Oh YES! No more trees! I swear, I have had it up to _here_ with trees!"

"What's wrong with trees, Caitlyn?"

"I BURN trees! Um, I mean…Linda, that didn't come out right…"

"Grr…."

Akira watched the four teenage girls spread their belongings around the general area of the bathhouse, near the bridge. They had all agreed to stay away from the main bathhouse building. There was something…wrong…about the burnt out, misshapen place. It was almost like it was not time to go near the bathhouse. Not yet.

He scrutinized them, realizing that they were acting light-hearted to hide the fear and tension that resided in all of them. Even so, they were far more solemn then usual, and not speaking near as much. They all had realized that with Ferio going to join Kyu's side that the war would be soon in coming.

_It's out of my control now. At the beginning, it was just me and Tamiko in the spirit world, at odds against Kyu. But the story's grown bigger then the both of us. It doesn't _revolve_ around us anymore. There's Nile, Pauline, Caitlyn, Morgaine, Taiy, Lantis, Ferio…they've all got their own personal stories going on, and they tie in and intermingle with our own. Will they all be able to handle the war? Will they all live through it? It's like a game of chess, and they're all pawns. Powerful in their own way, but easy to kill. Insignificant little pieces, because you've got so many on the board that losing a couple won't hurt._

_But that's just a game. Here, they've all got lives to live, families to go home to, careers to enjoy and someone who loves them. Take Morgaine and Ferio for instance. They've both come from different parts of the world to here, and against all odds, found love in one another. _They_ don't know it yet, but it's true. And what are the odds that both of them will live through this battle? Slim to none. Yes, they've all got lives to return to…and some of them won't. I know them all personally…will I be able to see them all as nameless, faceless soldiers that I can order into battle, into the slaughter? Can I do what needs to be done?_

"Akira? Hey, Akira, you okay? Hello, anybody in there?"

Akira was only dimly aware of a hand waving in front of his face.

"Linda, stop it. I think he needs some time to think things through. Things are moving too fast…" Whoever was near him walked away.

_What if I can't find the strength in me? Tamiko…I need you now more then ever. You always gave me that extra edge. _A small smile of remembrance lit up his face. _You were always there to encourage me, to help me, to fight by me, and to quarrel with me. _The old, fond memories shattered under the weight of the new, more painful ones. _And now you've joined them. But..._ and his tone was one of bewilderment. _I'm not angry with you. _He bit his lip. _I could never be angry with you. I'm just…sad. I cared for you so much, more then you'll ever know. Not just as my love, but as my comrade and friend. I've lost you, but I haven't given up. If this is the path of life you want to take then fine, it's your life. But if it's not…then I'm going to try to get you back. In the meantime, I'll take control of the situation without wallowing in sorrow, like you would've wanted me to do. _

Abruptly he stood, startling the four Elemental girls that were in the middle of cooking hotdogs over a firepit. Morgaine's fell of the stick she was using to roast it.

"Oh blast!" She cursed. Hurriedly standing to see if her hotdog was still salvageable, she poked dejectedly at the charred remains of what had at one point been her meal. "Great. This is the second time this has happened since we've gotten here. I'm running out of vege-dogs." Walking over to the area where they had stashed their baggage, she began rummaging through her knapsack. "Glad to see you're back with us, Akira." She called over her shoulder, and frowned again, digging deeper inside the stuffed recesses of her bag. "Jeez, where are they? Stupid things…"

Akira approached the fire, where the rest of the girls were sitting, laughing at their friend's antics. He sat himself down in between Caitlyn and Pauline, who had tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks. He turned to Caitlyn. "Why are you eating? We just had breakfast a little while ago!"

She gave him an odd look. "Um…that was six hours ago. It's noon now."

He blinked. "So I've been sitting over there for…"

"Six hours. That's right."

He blinked again. "Sorry. I was just…"

"…thinking things through."

His gaze when he looked at her was sharp. "Stop that."

She gave him a wicked grin. "I can't help it. It's obvious what you're going to say next." Her smile faded a little under his piercing gaze. "Look, you don't believe all of that 'twins can read each other's mind's' junk, do you? Anybody could've done what I just did." Then her grin was wiped away completely. "Do you have any plans yet?"

"Plans?" He questioned his twin, though he already knew what she meant by the look in her eyes.

"War plans." The Canadian girl answered, completely serious. Lowering her voice slightly so the others would not hear them and become discouraged, she murmured: "It's almost time. We have a couple of days at the most, until things start."

He nodded slightly. "We have to get the Dragons out of Kyu's clutches." He replied, just as quietly. "That's our top priority. We can't let Kyu sacrifice them."

"But he's got them locked away and hidden somewhere! We'd never be able to find them, even without the couple-day time span we have. It's impossible! He's only planning to let them out when it is time for them to be murdered!"

Akira took a deep breath, praying that he was doing the right thing. "I know. That's why we have to rescue them during the war, just before they're killed."

Caitlyn's mouth opened and shut a couple of times, her eyes searching his own, trying to find any hint, any little flicker in his face to show he was joking. There was none. "Are you crazy?" she screeched. Linda, Pauline and Morgaine looked over at them. Noticing, Akira shushed her hurriedly.

"Not so loud!" He hissed, putting a hand against her mouth. Her eyes were alight with anger, a burning gaze of sudden rage directed at his face. Slowly, she subsided, but her eyes kept their lit glow. He took his hand off.

"You must be stark raving mad!" She snapped in softer tones. "Do you know how many of us will die in the war, _without_ the distraction of saving the Dragons? Akira, we'd be slaughtered, mowed down by Kyu and his group as we tried to get to our goal. It would be a massacre! We're not immortal! All it takes is one shot for one of our kind to die."

"I know, but it has to be done."

"No it doesn't! We could…we could look for them before the war."

"You said yourself there's not enough time." Miraculously, Akira was still calm.

"But…but…" Caitlyn spluttered. "There's got to be another way! I know that I might die, and I know…" Here her voice began to go hoarse. "I know that my friends might die too. They know it, and have prepared themselves for it. They've made their choice. But I am not going to stand there and let them needlessly throw their lives away for your _stupid_ idea." She turned away from him. "Maybe your plan is the best course of action." She pronounced clearly. "But I thought that life meant more to you then that. I thought that you were kind and warm-hearted. I was wrong,_ brother._ You're more like Kyu then I realized." Standing, she strode towards her friends, resolutely not looking back at him.

He looked down at the ground, trying to avoid showing that the barb had hurt him. _Am I like Kyu? No, no of course I'm not. I wouldn't slaughter hundreds of people to gain control of everything. But is what I'm going to do the same thing? No. Caitlyn, my own twin, fostered away to Canada, doesn't understand the turmoil I'm going through._

His confused attempts to convince himself were interrupted by voices coming from the stairs that led down to the beach.

Glancing at the females that accompanied him, he realized they had stopped whatever they were doing, and were silently preparing themselves for a fight. He followed suit, bringing a small flicker of flame into his palm.

_Ready?_ He mouthed at them. Keeping their eyes fixed on the staircase, they all slightly nodded.

The voices grew louder, and suddenly a tall, red haired man burst into view. "NOW WE ARE…!" he cried, but the rest of the sentence died away as he stared at the cold faces of the five Elementals waiting to shoot him down. A small strangled noise emerged from his throat.

Questions began coming from the group behind him, unseen on the stairs.

"Liam, what's holding us up?"

"Mister, is there something wrong?"

"_Je ne parle pas l'Anglais. Sais-tu de problem_?"

"_Non. Je parle Français aussi. Excuse-moi? Monsier Liam?_"

Liam held himself stiffly. Pauline spoke from her crouched position. She didn't make her words dramatic or fancy, sticking with the simple and direct, yet somewhat hostile: "Who are you?" However, those three simple words struck terror into Liam's heart. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but he was unable to formulate words. It might have been something to do with five super-charged teens ready to blast him at a moment's notice.

"I'd advise you to start talking. We tend to…extract information from those who are silent in a very precise and _painful _way." Morgaine stated. "And Caitlyn has a bit of a mad going right now, so who knows _where _she'll aim."

A wicked grin slid on the female Elemental of Fire's face.

The man gulped. "I…I'm Liam. Liam Brookson. I li..live in Argentina. I'm the…the Elemental of Technology."

Pauline shot a sideways glance at Linda. "Technology? Is that an element? Sounds like they were scraping the bottom of the barrel on that one."

Linda shrugged. "Well, there are the main elements: Wind, water, fire, earth. That's me, you, Morgaine, Caitlyn and Akira. Then there are slightly less important elements that deride from ours: ice, stone and electricity. So we're the most powerful, then them, and then I suppose are the extreme lesser elementals like technology, and death."

"Where do Light and Dark fit in?"

"Well, there's best of the best I suppose. Since day represents life and growth and dark represents…"

Akira spoke up. "So sorry to interrupt girls, but is now really the time?"

Both teens winced guiltily, and returned their focus to the frozen Liam.

"What are you doing here?" Akira questioned the man, prepared to attack in case he made any sudden moves.

"Meandnsomeothersarelookinforelementalthatsgoingagainst…"

Akira could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. "Slow down."

The man swallowed again. "Me and some other Elementals are looking for the Elemental of Fire that's going to oppose The Elemental of Ice. We've come to join him. We have travelled far for many days and ni-"

The flame in Caitlyn's palm gave a dangerous flicker. "That's about enough. We don't need your life story." She interrupted. The man shut himself up.

Morgaine nodded. "He's telling the truth. How many are with you, sir?" She questioned, straightening from her crouched position, extinguishing the wind that had been whirling weakly in her hand, wincing as her healing arm jarred. Akira, watching her, noticed she had dark, pronounced circles under her somewhat dulled eyes and looked unnaturally pale: at the brink of exhaustion. Her element, the wind, seemed to have faded with her, the breeze blowing in the forest wearily, reduced to almost nothing. However, with a sheer force of will, she kept herself attentive and sharp. _She needs rest and rejuvenation. Soon. _Akira noted.

Liam replied with more confidence now that he saw he was not in any immediate danger. "Seventy, ranging from ages five to eighty six."

Morgaine's gaze slid around her group of friends, lingering on Akira. "Well? Do we trust him?"

He gave a small nod. Pauline, Caitlyn and Linda piped up to voice their agreement. Morgaine let out a heavy sigh, and turned once again to the forty year old carrot top. "Very well. The Irish man you see here is Akira. He is the Elemental of Fire, the man you've been looking for. We are the Elementals of Wind, Fire, Water and Wood. We all hold camp here." She added, gesturing at the dirt path where there stuff was spread and at the small shops lining either side of the road. "You may join us to fight against Kyu. But remember: we haven't accepted you fully yet. We'll be watching you, and if we see anything suspicious…" She let the end of her sentence drift off, letting him imagine what gruesome things might occur.

He bowed, much to everyone's surprise. "Thank you, oh great ones. We will be honoured to fight under you Akira, and your generals."

Pauline glanced at Caitlyn and Morgaine. She mouthed _Great ones? What a nerd. _Morgaine's mouth quirked as she tried to stifle laughter, and Caitlyn giggled behind her hand.

Liam gestured, and people of all ages, races, females and males, began filing up the stairs. Many of them looked scared, others accepting, and all weary.

Akira stopped Liam, grabbing him by the arm while the various other lesser Elementals walked past. A head shorter then the other man, Akira looked boyish and young next to him, but still spoke with authority. "Tell your people to make their shelter in the deserted shops. They offer good shelter, and me and the four girls won't be using them."

Liam raised an eyebrow. He didn't know of the Elemental of Fire's power, having only heard rumours about the great powerful strategist. He had envisioned a muscular, tall, powerful man in his mid thirties, a natural captain. Needless to say he was a little speculative about a nineteen year old, barely out of boyhood. What kind of power and judgement could a _teen_ have?

"Why not, if they have such good shelter? Unless…there's something wrong with them? Booby-trapped perhaps?"

"Of course not. Don't be ridicules. The girls and I are used to being outside, and the second thing…" He pointed at the stair. "If Kyu, the Elemental of Ice and his army…if he has one yet, decide to ambush us, we'll be able to sound the alarm right away, instead of being taken by surprise because we were in a shop. Plus, we being the five most powerful Elementals here, would be able to take down many more people then anyone else and would be able to hold our own until help arrived. Make sense?"

Liam was a little awed, but only a little. He gave the shorter boy a condescending look. "Yes, but you've missed something. You are the leader of this side." He said this disdainfully, as though Akira wasn't good enough to be the leader of a great army. "If you fall, everything will go to ruins. Do you think it…wise, to put yourself in the front, where you would be in the most danger? Surely it is better for you to stay at the rear and control things from there, where there isn't as much peril?" Apparently he was trying to appeal to what he thought of as the Irish teen's cowardly nature.

Akira's eyes flashed, fiery eyes portraying his anger. However, he fought to remain calm, and said sharply. "I will not stay in back while my fellow Elementals are slain. I am no coward. I fear death, yes, don't we all, but I will not have another's blood spilled in my place, while I stay safe. Now, tend to your people." And with that he strode off, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Liam to gape after him.

Pauline, Caitlyn, Linda and Morgaine dispersed into the crowd, talking to the newcomers, getting to know them better, and helping where necessary.

Linda stood to one side, talking to a fifty-year-old Vietnamese man in a wheelchair (obviously victim to some crippling accident). Though his legs were weak and shrunken, his able arms were strong and muscular. The man spoke in fluent Vietnamese, and Linda though also able to speak his tongue, found it a little hard to keep up. The man was obviously pleased when she spoke to him, even with her strange accent, for Linda didn't speak down to him because of his handicap, but chatted with him like an equal.

Morgaine approached a bony, too-thin young African woman who stumbled with the weight of various baggages and a bundle in her arms that carried a quiet, too-thin baby. It was obvious both were suffering from severe malnutrition. The copper haired Elemental of Wind smiled at the woman and fell in step beside her. "May I help you?" She questioned.

The woman's chin rose proudly, haughtily and she spoke. "I don't need your pity. I can do this myself."

Morgaine shook her head. "I'm not pitying you. I'd like to help. You've got so much stuff, and a newborn as well. I can help you find a good shelter if you'd like. I know the general area. I'll carry something for you."

The young woman's eyes searched the teens, and with a small nod, she handed her some of the bags. Morgaine turned. "Follow me."

She led her to one of the larger deserted shops. Entering the dusk of the dusty store, Morgaine dropped the bags on the ground. "There's no electrical light. There_ are _some candles, but they're useless unless…do you have a lighter?"

The woman shook her head. Morgaine made a slight 'hmm' noise, and rummaged in her pockets, finally producing a small packet of matches. She handed them to the woman, and catching her disdainful gaze, she said "I swear, this _isn't_ charity. I've got plenty more, _and_ I have two friends that can light a fire for me in a split second. I'm all set."

The woman looked unsure for a moment, and then grinned. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, really." Morgaine gazed at the baby, still held in its mother's arms. Her features softened, and she held out a finger for the little one to grab.

"This is Mariah." The woman said, pride of her child radiating off her face.

"How old is she?" The teen questioned.

"Four months."

"She's beautiful." Morgaine whispered. "You're very lucky to have a child like her."

The proud mother laughed. "Yes, yes, she's beautiful all right, until she starts squalling. Do you like children?"

Morgaine nodded, her smile sheepish. "Very much so."

"You can hold her, if you like." The woman proffered the baby. Morgaine held the warm bundle, staring into the face of the tiny child.

"But why bring her with you? We are about to enter a war: it's not exactly a safe haven. Why not leave Mariah with her father?"

The woman looked away. "Her father's dead. He died of AIDS four months before her birth. My family died of the same illness, and my one friend is wasting away. There was no one I could leave her with."

Morgaine bit her lip. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, you didn't know. I'm Shanice, by the way. I'm from Malawi, Africa. I'm the Elemental of Metal, and I'm nineteen."

"Morgaine Faye." Morgaine replied, handing Shanice back her child. "Sixteen. Elemental of Wind."

Shanice's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm…I…I'm sorry for wasting your time, Miss." She averted her gaze, looking at the ground.

Morgaine raised her eyebrows. "Why have you suddenly become so subservient? I'm the same person I was five minutes ago."

"Yes, well…you're the Elemental of Wind. You're so strong and powerful, just like your friends. I've heard so many stories and rumours about you…not by name of course but by title."

"…so? I'm not your superior or anything like that. We're equals." She stood, brushing some dirt off of her pants. "I'd better go and get others settled. It was nice talking to you, Shanice." She exited the building.

* * *

"Okay, guys, stop it." Caitlyn said, running her fingers through her hair.

"But he called me fat!"

"She called me a whiny baby!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! _AND _you kicked me!"

"Only after you hit me!"

Pauline and Caitlyn were desperately trying to break up a fight between two kids. The elder was an East Indian girl who looked about twelve, the younger a European boy of seven with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Pauline had just about had enough. "Shut up!" She yelled. The two children went silent.

"Pauline!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "Don't be mean!"

"I was tired of the brats."

"_Pauline!_ Sorry, my friend can't stand when kids fight. But honestly," she went on, bending on her knee and putting her hand on each of the child's shoulders. "Don't you two think that you should stop fighting? You're on the same side: save it for the enemies on the battlefield. _Pauline stop swearing!_"

The black haired Elemental of Water had been jumping up and down in the background for the past minute, cussing black and blue.

"What do you expect? You just stomped on my friggin' FOOT!"

"No I didn't!" Caitlyn responded, pretending to look shocked, innocence radiating off of every pore. Only the wicked smile threatening to creep up her face betrayed her guilt. "Why would you say such a thing? You two run along now." She told the children. They ran off, their fight forgotten.

"Yes you bloody well did!" Pauline hissed.

"Well I couldn't have you calling the kids brats. You really don't like kids much, do you?"

Pauline shook her head. "They're winy and annoying. Most of them anyway."

A sharp whistle sounded over the crowd. Pauline and Caitlyn looked up. Linda's voice drifted to them loud and clear.

"We've got another pack of Elementals here to join us!"

Exchanging wide-eyed glances: things had been going so slow and suddenly everything was happening at once, the two girls followed Linda's voice to the source.

* * *

The bright noon sun shone down on the white sand, warming it to the touch. The water lapped softly on the shore, and fluffy clouds drifted across the bright blue sky. But the beauty of the scene was wasted on the man sitting on the beach. The sand was cold to his touch, and the clouds, no matter how fluffy, didn't catch his interest. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"Hey…Ferio, isn't it? Can I sit here?"

Startled, Ferio looked up, not having enough time to hide the emotions churning inside him. A blue haired teen of about his own age stood in front of him. Ferio recognized him as one of the Elementals…the Elemental of Stone to be exact, which worked with Kyu. Wasn't he the one who had a history with Pauline? "Go ahead. It's not my beach."

The Elemental of Stone sat, looking out at the waves for a moment, seemingly infatuated with them. Then he turned to Ferio. "I'm Taiy. We met earlier, when you were introduced to Kyu and his followers."

No reply.

Taiy was not to be deterred. "Things are getting frantic, with all those Elementals coming to join us. They're swarming on the left side of the beach, on the other side of the stair. I had to come over here, to get away. There are so many people!"

No reply.

Taiy took a deep breath, and spoke in less jovial tones. "The war is about to begin at any time now." The statement sounded like a question.

Ferio gave a slight nod of the head, affirmation in the face of the truth.

Taiy's gaze drifted back out to the lake, and to the buildings, mortal buildings, just at the edge of the horizon.

"It's funny…we're fighting for the fate of the world, thousands of us Elementals will die for them, and they'll never know."

No reply, but Taiy glanced over and saw the green haired teen beside him, and his eyes, too, had focused on the distant skyscrapers and houses.

"Is it going to be hard for you to fight for something you don't believe in?"

Ferio's head snapped around, and his piercing look shot through Taiy. "What makes you say that? Why else would I come to this side of my own volition, if I didn't want to be here?"

Taiy shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that when you came to our side, you wilted, and become almost like a wraith, whereas you used to be full of spirit and energy. Now you just kind of drift…"

"I've heard just about enough from you." Ferio said sharply. "What or who gave you this idea?"

"No-one. I've just seen it happen to others before." He braced his chin on his hand. "You don't believe in what Kyu does: you don't want to be here…but why?" He scrutinized Ferio, who automatically withdrew.

Taiy took a deep breath. "Look, if it helps…I know what it's like to be set apart from everyone else. Not in your way," He had obviously heard that his blood was half human, half Devil. Kyu had probably announced it. Curse him! "But...my mother…she was half spirit. So, when I was born…I had blue hair." This was obviously very difficult to say. "Growing up, I was teased a lot, because I was different. I had no friends. Then in grade seven I met Morgaine, Pauline, Caitlyn and Linda. They _understood_ me. They didn't treat me differently because of my hair, or the way I acted. At last, I belonged. They brought me to parties, introduced me to other people. I finally made friends." A small, distant smile crossed his lips. "I have been very fortunate with my friends. We entered high school, and I grew close to them, especially Pauline. Then…" He paused, and then continued. "But that's not important. I'm just saying I know what it's like, kind of."

Ferio sensed the opening, the flaw that Taiy had accidentally left. "Yes, and then what happened? You betrayed your friends and girlfriend, and all for what? This? To work alongside Kyu? Or maybe it was the power that attracted you. I hear that you're pretty high among his ranks. Captain of the army, or something? You sold them out for that?"

"You don't understand." Taiy snapped. He was angry now, Ferio noted, a vast improvement over sympathetic. He was reacting exactly the way Ferio had wanted him to. He was tired of the empathy, and so had manipulated and toyed with the blue haired teen. He let Taiy continue his rant.

"I made my choices a long time ago, and at least I didn't mope about them!"

That stung a little, but Ferio wouldn't let it show how much. "I'm not moping." he said calmly, and realizing it wouldn't let Taiy hurt to know why he joined, he informed him in a calm manner. I joined Kyu because it is my destiny to join my appointed side. I am the Elemental of Darkness, and like it or not I belong here. If I fight it, all the Elementals except me, will die. Pauline, Caitlyn, Akira, Jake, Taiy, you…Morgaine." The last name he said after a small pause, as though it pained him. "All of them, and more. That's why I'm here. Are you happy now?"

Taiy seemed to sag in on himself. "I know you don't trust me, and I know that you might not listen, but I have to tell you this. You have joined in a sense of duty, sacrificing yourself for the better whole. But, trust me on this; friends are probably one of the most important, non-expendable things you will ever have on this planet. Especially to a person like you, when it is so hard to make them, for them to understand you. Don't cut them out of your life if you have no other choice. "

With that he stood up, and without another word or backwards glance, made his way along the beach to where the rest of Kyu's armies were massing.

Ferio stared out again at the waves, and without looking away picked up a large stone and with all his strength hurtled it into the lake.

* * *

It was a day later when Morgaine, Pauline, Caitlyn, Linda and Akira were meeting in one of the small shops, once a fine restaurant, now a somewhat dingy empty building, smelling slightly of rotten food.

Linda sighed as she lowered herself gingerly on a chair. "This is _not_ what I call luxury."

"Linda, don't be so winy! We've got more important things to discuss." snapped Pauline. The war had made her tired, and stressed and worn thin. She was ill tempered; a bomb able to explode at any moment, and it was wise not to set her off.

Linda nevertheless opened her mouth to retort angrily, for she too was on the edge, but Caitlyn kicked her under the small circular table they were gathered around and widened her eyes at her friend. Now was NOT the time.

Akira cleared his throat: he too had sensed the tension in the air. "The Elementals gathered on our side are prepared and ready to do battle."

Caitlyn kept her lips tightly pursed, looking resolutely away from her twin brother. Morgaine, looking back and forth between the two, sighed. It seemed she would have to speak to Akira on Caitlyn's behalf as well as her own. _Why on Earth are they not getting along? _She kept her observations to herself, and, casting her eyes down as not to show that she had realized something was wrong between them, she said quietly and simply. "That is good. But do they really know that the battle will be so soon in coming? I have _seen_ them, Akira, I have been _among_ them. There are new mothers, decrepit elders, handicapped people, _children_. Perhaps they have become fatalistic, or maybe they just don't understand. Do you think it has registered, deep inside them that they must kill, and perhaps in turn be killed?" She kept her voice level, but inside she was torn, hurt.

She too, was easily annoyed, but she also suffered from her wound in her arm which had only begun to heal, and a deeper emotional wound. She could not bear to see people die, and knowing that in the oncoming battle she would have to face Ferio was too much for her. But she forced herself to stay calm, if only to keep the group from falling apart, from going hysterical. She could not let herself go, cry the tears that she so longed to cry, collapse to the ground in a helpless heap. No, she could not seek comfort; it was her place, as it had always been, to give it. Her friends called her Mother in jest, but couldn't fathom that they had named an instinct that was buried deep within her. From the beginning of her life, she had been mature for her years, and seeing those needing comfort, helped them. It was there she had first learned to mask her own emotions, so that the others would not add worry about her to their own problems. That only made the situation worse.

Caitlyn sneered, and said sharply. "I don't think he cares."

Morgaine shot a sideways glance at Caitlyn. Worried about her friend, concerned words rose to the top of her mind, waiting to be said, but Morgaine stifled them, realizing what Caitlyn needed most was to be left alone.

Caitlyn herself was in turmoil. So much had happened over the past week and a half. At first she was confused by her newfound twin, bewildered and distressed. Over the past three days she had begun to warm up to him. But now…

She looked at her three friends sitting at the table. Pauline looking ticked off, Linda likewise, and Morgaine somewhat impassive. They were her friends, and her emotions somewhat softened just by looking at them.

_I can't let anything happen to them. I can't let Akira do this, make so many lose their lives…I won't be able to stand it if my friends are killed. I'd…I would die myself, to save them. _

An idea occurred to her and she stood abruptly, addressing the group. "Instead of just trying to free the sacrifices, I think we should have a distraction. Someone could catch the enemy's attention, and while they do that, a selected few could go and discreetly free the Dragon prisoners. Attention wouldn't be drawn to them, and they and the Dragon's could escape safely."

Pauline snorted. "It does make more sense to do it like that and stem the loss of life, if only a little. But who would put themselves forward to do that, to be the distraction? They would face certain slaughter, instead of the _possibility_ of death that they would have in the mad dash. Who would give that up?"

Caitlyn took a deep breath, readying herself. She knew what she was about to say would cause flares of turmoil and anger. This impasse would be disturbed…but it had to be. Her friends would hate her…but she was doing it for them.

"I would."

She wanted so badly to look at the ground, to avoid looking at their faces, but she kept her chin up, looking at each of them in turn. She had to show she was confident in what she said, that she was not afraid.

Pauline and Akira both had identical faces. Eyebrows quirked, they were disbelieving, thinking her joking. Caitlyn's gaze slid to Linda, who looked somewhat unsure what to believe, and Morgaine…

Morgaine's eyes shone with worry and fear as she looked back at Caitlyn. She was completely motionless, except for her hands. They were both laying in her lap, her thumb and forefinger on her left hand fidgeting with the Clauddaugh ring on her right ring finger, twisting and turning it, belaying her worry far more then could be perceived in her features.

_She knows, _thought Caitlyn. _She knows I'm not lying. _A small, sad, smile slid across her face, as she met her friend's gaze and then, unable to bear it, she turned away and addressed the others. "Think about it. It's only logical. Being one of the major elementals, I have enough power to distract Kyu's armies sufficiently. And…"

Pauline cut her off. "You're serious? Are you crazy? You'd die!" She exploded. Caitlyn stood silently, not responding as Pauline began to rage and weep. She could hear the fear mixing with the anger in the Elemental of Water's voice. "Do you know how _stupid_ that is!" She stood, bringing her hands down, thudding hard on the table around which they were seated. Linda, beside her, flinched, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, but Caitlyn remained still. "Caitlyn, you can't do this! I won't let you! We won't let you! DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Tears were streaking down the black haired girl's cheeks now unchecked.

Linda had been till that point staring at Caitlyn with her mouth wide open. Now her voice chimed in with Pauline's, both yelling and screaming. Still Caitlyn took it, though she was crumbling inside. _Can't you see I'm doing this for you?_ She cried internally.

"Why do this?" The voice was Akira's, and Caitlyn focused on him. Her twin's face, her brother's face was affected, distraught, but he fought to keep his voice calm. His eyes searched hers, and Caitlyn was shocked to see small crinkles at the corners of his eyes. _But…he's only my age! Is it the stress of being a leader my brother? Knowing that the lives of so many rest on your shoulders? No, it couldn't be that. You were ready to throw away so many lives in a dumb, cold-hearted strategy. _

Instead of answering him, she continued with her reasoning. "As I was saying, being Akira's twin, he and I share the same power. Now, Kyu is a natural dictator, so it's almost certain he doesn't tell his troops, the Elementals fighting for him, much of anything. I think that all they know is that the leader of our side is a fire Elemental. I mean: Kyu knows what Akira looks like, Taiy knows, Jake knows and both Ferio and Tamiko _definitely_ know." She saw the twinge of sadness in Akira's face, and in Morgaine's, and feeling slightly guilty, continued. "But the rest? I don't think so. Therefore, I can stand in lieu of you, Akira. They will think I am the leader. I will draw so much attention from their troops that you could free the Dragons, do hornpipe dances while singing at the top of your lungs, then proceed to parade around the battleground and they wouldn't notice."

"I _knew _it: you are crazy!" Pauline screeched, her face wet and blotchy. "I should tie you to that chair you're sitting in and leave you there when the rest of us do battle. Obviously, you won't be able to handle it! Caitlyn, how could you do this to us?" She grabbed Caitlyn's shoulders and shook her hard, a sad attemp to knock some sense into her. "Are you just going to die then? Is that it? Fine, take the cowardly way out!"

Akira shook his head. "She's right, Caitlyn. It's a stupid thing to do. Are you ready to willingly give up your life?"

Caitlyn didn't answer, unsure herself.

"_Answer him Caitlyn!_" Pauline cried hysterically, and suddenly, her arm whipped around and her hand connected hard with Caitlyn's face with a sickening smack. All went deadly silent.

She still didn't answer.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt," Morgaine said quietly from her corner. "But I had promised a couple of Elementals that I would visit them at about this time, and it is imperative that I go, since I said I would help them work on their battle skills. So, I'd better go now." She stood, and walked to the exit. At the last possible moment she turned inside the doorway, making it seem like it was a sudden thought. "Caitlyn, you want to come? I could use your help."

"Sure." Caitlyn replied gratefully, and they both left.

Akira sunk his head into his hands. "She really will go through with it, won't she?"

Linda nodded dumbly.

_Oh, god, what do I do now? My twin's committed herself to death…_

* * *

Slowly, Caitlyn relaxed as they strode down the dirt road, busy with life. The makeshift army camp was as clogged as downtown Montreal. On the left, a woman hanging her washing, on the right a man sitting against the wall, reading a book. Back behind them, the two or three Elemental children played tag, running and laughing and screaming gleefully whenever they got caught.

She looked around, and realized that Morgaine was ahead, striding faster then expected. She jogged to catch up, and then paced her. "Where are we going?" she questioned, curious.

"Away from there." Morgaine replied shortly.

"You mean that was a lie? About visiting the Elementals?"

"Yep."

"I believed you."

"It wasn't fair what they were doing to you. I had to get you out of there. And, frankly, I had had about enough."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They left the bathhouse complex and entered the forest. Morgaine leaned against the nearest tree for a moment, looking pale, then recovered and began walking again.

Caitlyn looked at her friend, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't completely recovered yet from my injury, that's all." Her voice was a little faint.

"Well, then, maybe we should go back."

"Really I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"No, seriously, Morgaine. The war's coming up, and if you're not completely rested then you'll be dead in a matter of moments. Come on, let's go back."

"I'm fine." Morgaine said firmly.

So they continued onwards.

Caitlyn finally bit her lip, feeling the tension between them, though both were pretending that it didn't exist. "Okay. Say it."

"What?" questioned Morgaine, pretending to act bewildered

"You know. I got everybody's comments on what I had said, except yours."

Morgaine cast her eyes downwards. "From a strategically based point of view, it's a brilliant plan. One life sacrificed would spare so many others from dying. I know that's the logical reason, and my head knows it has to be done. But, from a friend's point of view…" she choked up. "It's probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I don't want to lose you, or any of my friends. There will already be so many killings, and I don't want to bury on of my own friends." She stopped herself. This was getting too close to her own problems, and Caitlyn was under enough stress as it is. She took a moment to calm herself, and then continued, her voice level, though she felt anything but. "It's your choice: I can't stop you. I would plead you to reconsider, but I know you wouldn't sway."

Caitlyn nodded dully. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

There was a noise coming from the bushes. "Did you hear that?" Caitlyn hissed. Morgaine nodded slightly. Flames blossomed into life in Caitlyn's hands, and the slight breeze began to pick up in speed as Morgaine drew on its powers. Another crunch, coming closer.

"Don't attack. I need to speak to you." Lantis emerged from behind a tree. Morgaine narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

Caitlyn let the fire in her palm fade until it was only a spark. "It's okay, Morgaine. He's on the other side, but he's technically neutral. He won't do either of us harm. What do you want to say, Lantis?"

Morgaine stifled a growl, and prepared herself for an attack. This was the man who had trapped her in a nightmare. He might have been doing it out of a sense of duty, but she could never forgive him for that.

His eyes glanced around the clearing. "I have two pieces of important, urgent news. The first I will tell to you both, the second, only to her." He pointed to Caitlyn.

"Uh…okay." Caitlyn said, curious now. Lantis looked almost frantic. He spoke quickly. "Listen. I've found the Elemental of Light."

"You _what_?" Caitlyn said, excited. "Finally!"

"Yes, but there's a problem. She's down by the beach, heading right toward where Kyu's camped out."

Caitlyn let out a gasp, and whirled to face Morgaine. "We have to go help her!" She cried. Morgaine, too, began to look a little panicky, but she said. "But what about the other piece of news? Can it wait?"

Lantis shook his head.

Caitlyn grabbed Morgaine's shoulder. "You go, I'll stay here and listen to him. He'll only tell me, remember? You go. Hurry!"

"But it's dangerous to be split up, to be by ourselves!" Morgaine protested.

"I'll be fine! Go help the Elemental of Light. Go!" She gave her friend a push in the right direction. Morgaine nodded, and she was off, sprinting down the hill towards the beach, calling up the winds as she dashed past trees and jumped over fallen logs.

Caitlyn addressed Lantis. "What did you need to tell me? Hurry!" Sudden realization hit her like a tidal wave. Morgaine was weakened from her one battle, barely healed. She was not in a state to walk down to Kyu's stronghold. She would barely be able to protect herself. She had to go help her! "Quickly, Lantis hurry!" She cried.

"The other piece of news? You've just been ambushed." Lantis said, and covered Caitlyn's mouth with his hand, stifling her scream. "You shouldn't have been so ready to send your friend away. She was suspicious of me."

_Oh God…help!_

* * *

Panting, Morgaine burst through the line of trees, and pale, leaned against one of them, grabbing at her arm. Swallowing the pain, she quickly scanned the beach line. There! A girl, dressed in white with long blond hair, her back to her. She ran towards her, and tugged at her arm. "Are you the Elemental of Light? I'm Morgaine, the Elemental of Wind. Come with me, it's not safe here." The girl turned, and Morgaine saw that a piece of cloth covered her mouth to stop her from talking. Morgaine let go of her arm as if it was a snake. "It's a trap." She whispered.

"Why, hello…Morgaine, isn't it? Fancy meeting you here."

The auburn haired Elemental whirled around, and she almost could've groaned when she realized who it was.

Kyu himself, Elemental of Ice, the leader of those who opposed her. Warning bells were pealing inside her head. _Uh oh…I'm in trouble now…_

"What do you want, Kyu?" She asked, all bravado, while inside she prepared herself to do battle.

"Did you know the war's about to start?" He questioned her, apparently in no rush to begin the fight.

"I'm aware of it, yes."

"Reason being, the Elemental of Light showed up to join her side. And we already have Ferio, The Elemental of Darkness."

"I'm not stupid, Kyu."

His eyes met hers. "You see me as someone evil don't you?"

"Corrupt was the word I was thinking, but close enough."

"I'm not, you know. I just have different beliefs. I think that us spirits and Elementals have been bordered away for far too long. Take the Elementals for example. We help mortals, we protect them, we preserve them, and what do we get? We're burned at the stake, we're hanged, and we're feared. We should be able to emerge into the light, to not hide ourselves, to not lower ourselves so much as to bow to every mortal's will. Instead, they will bow to us."

"That's not what Elementals exist for!" Morgaine cried out, unable to help herself and instantly regretting it.

"I know you think that way." He said softly. "That makes you an obstacle, in the way of our dream. All obstacles must be removed."

The temperature dropped suddenly. Morgaine shivered, calling up the wind around her. Small pellets of ice began to fly around her, hitting her like miniature bullets, ripping her skin. Letting out a cry, Morgaine's eyes closed for a moment, and the wind increased, swirling around her in a shield of a 10 metre radius. Her eyes shot open and Morgaine found that her world had turned into a freezing, moving white. She was in a blizzard! Though the ice pellets no longer caused her to bleed, they stung as the wind slung them around and she was unable to see or hear anything happening around her. Her eyelashes frozen together, her hair covered in ice, she forced herself to calm down. _Kyu doesn't even have to attack me at this point, I'll just freeze to death. So he's probably just standing there, waiting for me to do exactly that. That leaves him weak, if I can get out of this thing. Now, there's the main question, how do I get out? Quickly. Decide. What's causing the storm? He was just throwing ice pellets at me, until…that's it!_

Focusing, she stopped the wind entirely. The ice pellets fell from the sky, and the Elemental of Wind caught sight of Kyu, standing exactly where he had been, just like she had predicted. He was relaxed, unready for her escape, for who would think it was of their own volition that they were trapped? Their eyes met for a single moment Kyu's suddenly fearful, Morgaine's level, and then she lifted one arm, unfolded her fingers so that her hand was flat, palm facing him and suddenly, her eyes sparked with a green light.

A huge blast of wind picked him up off of his feet, and threw him into the ground some feet away. Morgaine smirked. Then Kyu sat up, and his eyes glowed a light blue, and he shouted out something in spirit tongue.

Nothing happened.

Morgaine began to laugh, but stopped when she looked out over the lake. The clear blue waters were being parted by something…a huge iceberg! He launched it at her with a movement of his wrist, and she ran. She tripped and fell, screaming. The huge chunk of ice missed her barely, thudding it's massive bulk in the ground right beside her. Kyu stood, and bent down to touch the lake. It froze, and he jumped onto it, and began gliding farther out. "Come and get me!" he called out.

_I can't fly! I haven't recovered enough yet!_ Morgaine thought. _I'm going to have to walk, though I have a bad feeling about this._

She stumbled to her feet and put one foot tentatively on the frozen lake, then another. She began to run towards Kyu, opening her mouth to call out an attack when she realized that the Elemental of Light girl was following them. "Why are you coming?" she cried out, and that was when Kyu attacked. Summoning thousands of icicles around him, he shot them all at her. She made a wind shield, and they all hammered off save one, which got through and sliced her right above her left eye. It begun to bleed, and she frantically wiped it off, afraid that it would impair her vision.

"Do you surrender, girl?" He asked.

Something twitched in Morgaine's face. "Wind blades!" She cried out, and the wind hurtled towards him in all different directions. One wind blade caught Kyu across the torso, slicing, causing him to bend over. Another one went for his unprotected neck…

"No!"

The girl, the Elemental of Light, was standing in front of him, protecting him, arms spread, her determined face glaring at Morgaine. A wind blade caught her across the cheek, another her leg, then her shoulder, ripping the soft fabric of her dress and tearing into the soft flesh beneath. One just went past her face, cutting the material that covered her mouth. "What?" Morgaine cried out, and terminated the attack. The blonde haired teen wavered for a moment, bleeding badly, than she turned and helped Kyu to his feet. He too was staring at her

"You…You're supposed to be on our side!" Morgaine cried out, bewildered. "You're the Elemental of Light!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I belong here, with them. I believe in what they believe. And…I can't let you hurt Kyu!"

"Guenivere…" Kyu whispered, shocked.

Realization swept over Morgaine. "You care about him."

She nodded. Kyu's mouth dropped open. She spoke again. "I'm sorry, Morgaine, but I have to do this. Kyu's right. You're in our way." There was a blinding flash of light, and Morgaine screamed, temporarily blinded, once again. A throbbing pain hit between her temples, a sudden migraine. Blinded, struck dumb by the pain, she faintly heard Guenivere say "Now, Kyu."

Tingling ran up and down her legs, and suddenly, she couldn't move them. She rubbed her eyes furiously, kneading them until she regained sight. When she did she swore under her breath.

Kyu had encased her legs in a huge block of ice. She was stuck to the frozen lake: she couldn't move an inch.

Kyu was on the ground, the large gash in his chest bleeding heavily, staining the white ice beneath him a crimson red. Guenivere knelt beside him, tears streaking down her face. "You're killing him!" She screeched at Morgaine.

"I'm…okay…" Kyu muttered, forcing himself to sit up, then to stand. His gaze fell on the auburn haired girl trapped in the ice a little ways away from him. She was abnormally pale, and her arm was dripping blood from a bandaged wound that had evidentially just reopened. Small gashes were over her eyebrow, on her legs and shoulder, and across her hip. She was breathing deeply, her breath visible as puffs of mist in the twenty below zero temperatures. She was dressed for a warm autumn day, with an emerald tank top and dark blue jeans, held together with a black belt. She was slowly freezing to death.

"Why don't you just escape?" Kyu called out. "That trap is pitiful. Fly away, little birdy!"

Her gaze rose and met his with barely concealed loathing. She spoke not a word, but Kyu understood. "You're pretty much drained, aren't you?" He said softly, dangerously.

It was true. Fighting again so soon after taking a war injury, enduring the cold climate, and using too much of her powers when they had not completely recovered had left her weak, feeble, trembling with exhaustion and only dregs of her power over wind remaining.

She shuddered with cold, her teeth chattering, and her lips blue. "Well?" She rasped through stiff lips. Frostbite had taken hold on her hand and ear, turning them a mottled grey-white. "Are you going to leave me like this, or are you man enough to finish it?" Pain wracked her body, but she fought not to show it.

Guenivere's eyes filled with pity. "Let her go, Kyu. Please? Can't you see she's suffering? I beg of you, let her go."

"I…can't." He replied.

Morgaine's laugh was harsh, bitter. "I don't need your pity, Elemental of Light. It's a war we're in, and my life is forfeit for making a stupid mistake. He has every right to kill me. I don't expect to get out of this alive. But how he does kill me shows what kind of man he is. Will he leave me here to freeze to death? Or will he find a more humane way?"

"She's become fatalistic." Guenivere whispered.

_This is it. I'm going to die. _Morgaine knew this, yet the idea couldn't get through to her brain. Was it just so shocking that it couldn't register, or was her brain being numbed and slowed by the cold? _So…cold…I'm going to die a useless death. I have gained nothing by it. It hurts…so much…please, just end it._

Kyu sighed. "Goodbye Morgaine. You were a good opponent." He flicked his wrist, and the ice below Morgaine's feet shattered, and she was plunged into the ice-cold water with barely enough time to scream.

Underwater, time seemed to slow. Knowing she was going to die, Morgaine's mind was prepared, but her body was not. Her hands patted the surface of the ice over her head against her will, looking for the hole in which she had fallen through, but she couldn't find it. Where was it? Did she drift away from it somehow? Her brain was working sluggishly. It was far colder underwater then it was above. Her oxygen-starved lungs cried out for air that she could not give them. She began to struggle, trying to fight her way towards the surface, to break through the ice. It didn't work. _I want to live!_ Her mind cried out, but to no avail. Her fists pounded on the sheet of ice, but it was solid and wouldn't crack. Her mouth opened, trying to breathe air that wasn't there and sucked in water insread. Slowly, she began to relax, to stop fighting. The fear that had filled her suddenly abated. What was that thudding she could hear? _It's my heartbeat. _She realized. _Going slower and slower._ Finally she was incapable of coherent thought. Her lungs were empty. Her world went black as she faded into unconsciousness.

She was unaware of the disturbance in the water as something jumped in through the hole she had fallen through some ways away. She didn't notice that someone's arm wrapped around her frozen, numb waist and started tugging her to the surface.

When her head broke the surface of the ice-cold water she took no gasp of air. She wasn't breathing. Her rescuer got her out of the water, pulled themselves out, then lay her down and put their ear to her chest. They were unable to hear her breathing, and her heartbeat was faint. "Oh God…no. Don't die on me! Please, Morgaine, don't die!"

* * *

_Where am I? Morgaine thought. She was hovering in darkness, unable to see anything. But suddenly there was light. She was in a tunnel, a faint light coming from the end. She began running towards it, feeling the warmth, comfort and eternal rest it offered._

_**Why so ready to die? **She heard the faint words as wind blew through the tunnel, playing with her hair. She stopped running. _

_It…it is my time. Morgaine replied, confused, and once again began towards the promise of rest, the end of the tunnel._

_**It is not. Go back. Go back. **The wind told her. It gently turned her around, and behind her was a blazing light, painful to the eyes. _

_But…it hurts! She cried out in pain. It hurts so much! Pain exploded in her hand, her arm, her shoulder and legs. She collapsed, clinging to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_**You must go back.** The wind said gently. **It will all be all right.**_

_Who are you? Morgaine sobbed. Why do you wish me pain?_

_**I wish you life, child of the wind. Get to your feet now.**_

_Morgaine stumbled to her feet clutching her arm._

_**Now go. Remember what there is to live for.**_

_Slowly, hesitantly, she took one step after another, gasping from the pain, and threw herself back into the bright light that was life._

* * *

Her eyes slid open slowly, to see a blurry face hovering a few inches away from her own. It backed away and she sat up, turned her head away from her rescuer and coughed up water violently. When she was finished, she lay back down weakly, her energy spent. Her vision cleared, and the face of her rescuer swam into view, once again bending over her, concerned. "Ferio?" She whispered hoarsely, which set her in another coughing fit that wracked her body. When she had finished she reached up her good hand weakly, almost as if to touch his face, but she was too weak, and her hand began to fall. The green haired Elemental of Darkness gently grasped her hand with his own and held it for a moment, before laying it on her stomach.

She struggled to sit up, and he helped support her. "How did you get here?" She asked quietly, shivering, cold and wet. He shrugged. She noted that he was wet and his lips were blue too. "You…saved me from drowning." He nodded. "Thank you." Her voice trembled as a wave of pain washed over her, and she winced.

"You're hurt." He said.

"I'm alive." Morgaine said, part in conformation, part in wonder. "But…I wasn't breathing. I know that much. How…" She trailed off when she caught sight of his blush. "You…" She too, began to turn red.

"Ferio! What are you doing?" An enraged voice came from a little farther across the ice. Morgaine looked across to see a very angry Kyu staring at the pair of them. "As for you, Morgaine, I thought you wanted an ending! I was merciful! Now I've had enough!" He prepared to attack.

Ferio stood, and helped Morgaine to her feet, noting her frostbite and wounds. "Are you recovered enough to defend yourself, or do you need me to protect you?" She pushed herself away from him, stumbling away.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why do you men always assume that women are helpless? I can protect myself, you know."

"Morgaine, that's not what I meant. I…"

"I'm fine."

Kyu shot ice at Morgaine, once again trapping her in ice up to her waist. She struggled feebly, but to no avail. Ferio slid over to her. "I thought you said you could protect yourself!" he cried out. Morgaine sagged. "I lied." She whispered. "I've only the dregs of my power left." She raised her tortured eyes to look into his own.

"Take this!" Kyu cried out angrily. A large ice dagger appeared out of nowhere and flew towards the immobilized Morgaine, aimed straight for her heart.

Ferio's decision was made in an instant. He jumped in front of Morgaine, spreading his arms to protect her.

The dagger made a dull thudding noise as it pieced Ferio's body and emerged through the other side right under his ribcage. Surprise and pain flickered across his face, and then he fell.

Morgaine heard someone scream, on and on, echoing in the sudden silence. Then she realized it was herself. She struggled against the ice bonds with newfound strength. It crackled and shattered. She was freed.

She collapsed on her knees next to Ferio, not caring that she knelt in his own blood. She pushed his soggy bangs away from his face. "No, Ferio, No…you idiot…" Tears began to streak down her cheeks as she sobbed brokenly, freezing partway down her face. She wept uncontrollably, shoulders shuddering.

_Stop thinking with your heart…think with your mind!_

Her eyes shot open and she realized what she had to do. Taking one good hand and one frostbitten one with the blood covering it with her open arm wound, she hovered them both under the hole in his chest. Focusing, she called up the last dregs of her power. "Healing Wind!" she called out.

A huge wind picked up, and began to whirl around Ferio and its mistress. The wound in Ferio's torso glowed with a light green light as it slowly sealed.

* * *

"What's talking them so long?" Pauline cried in frustration.

"Give them time, Pauline, just give them time." Akira said evenly. Pauline was getting on his nerves.

"I'm going to go look for them." Pauline said decidedly, standing up and heading out the door. "I still have to give Caitlyn a piece of my mind!"

"Pauline…" Linda started, but she was gone. She looked at Akira. "So…"

* * *

Morgaine could feel the last of her elemental powers being used up. _Please work, oh please let me have enough power left to heal him…_

His eyes opened, and he stared up into her face, searching her eyes. "What just happened?" He said levelly.

Her shields rose, and she answered him just as calmly. "You almost died, but I healed you." She slumped. "I forgot how much it takes out of me. I haven't had to do that in a while."

He sat up, his mouth opening to ask her something, but the question erased from his mind when he heard a scream. His head snapped around.

It was Guenivere who had screamed. Kyu had collapsed, the tool of battle and the wounds he had received too much. "Kyu!" She screamed again, and then jabbed a finger at Morgaine. "You! Heal him!"

"Why don't _you_?" Ferio snarled, partially curious, but mostly defending Morgaine.

"She can't. The Elementals who can heal are…" Her sentence stopped mid-sentence as she gasped from the onslaught of pain. "…few and far between. I don't know anyone else who can."

"That's why I need YOU to heal him!" The Elemental of Light shrieked.

"I can't." Morgaine said helplessly through clenched teeth. "I've nothing left. Nothing. I'm sorry. But he'll live. He just has to heal normally. Let him rest." And as if that short speech had drained her of her final strength, she passed out.

Ferio swore, slid his arms under her knees and back, and, standing, picked her up. He looked into her face, so peaceful without that look of distrust, stress, and thought. Guenivere walked over to him.

"You are the Elemental of Darkness?" She queried, unconsciously flicking her hair over her shoulder prissily.

Ferio nodded, taking a dislike to this girl.

She smiled. "Tell her when she wakes, that I cannot join her, no matter what the consequences. My heart lies here." She gestured at Kyu.

Ferio snarled. "Have you no sense of duty? I would rather be with the Elemental of Fire myself, but I cannot, or else everyone will die, the same as if you join Kyu. You know that, same as me! We have to join our si…" He stopped, seemed to think for a second, and then began to laugh, the laugh of someone who finally understands something obscured from them.

"What?" Guenivere demanded. "What?"

"The prophecy. '_Two will come to join the fight: _/ _One from dark _/ _One from light. _/ _One each to be claimed by Ice and Fire/ Though each will start neutral, they will both conspire. _/ _Light bright as the heavens, _/ _Dark black as night. / Half spirit, half human, the both of them are, _/ _Light a girl born from an angel afar, _/ _Dark half devil, though his soul is not marred, _/ _When each join a side, the fight will commence:_/ _Let the war of the Elementals begin._' It never specifies that you have to join The Elemental of Fire and I have to join Kyu, Elemental of Ice! I only assumed that because of our elements, since I'm dark and Kyu's "bad" that I would have to be with him, and you, being light, would be with The Elemental of Fire, as "good", but…"

"We can each choose our own side freely, as long as there is one of us per side." Guenivere whispered. "So be it. I choose to side with Kyu, Elemental of Ice." She said loudly, unsure what provoked her to do so.

"I choose to side with Akira, Elemental of Fire!" Ferio said in the same manner.

* * *

Pauline stopped in mid-stride, looking around, aware of something.

Shanice, the African woman who Morgaine had visited earlier abruptly halted rocking her baby back and forth, straining to hear a noise that was just beyond her hearing.

Taiy froze, the knife he had been using to carve a soapstone statue with hovering just above the chunk of oily rock.

On both sides, in both camps, everyone stopped what they were doing and tried to understand the change they had felt in their position.

Akira stood up from his chair. "The war. It's begun."

* * *

There was a loud cracking under the feet of the four Elementals on the frozen lake. Guenivere cried out "The ice! Kyu's knocked out so he's lost power over it! It's breaking!"

Sure enough, cracks ran all over the surface of the ice. Guenivere and Ferio's eyes met. "Run!" She cried out. Grabbing Kyu's arms, she began to drag him towards the shore, sliding quickly. Ferio began to run, careful not to slip, Morgaine still out cold in his arms. He made it to the sandy shore first, Guenivere and Kyu moments after him, and scant seconds later the ice shattered.

Ferio felt the climate warm to the twenty degrees prior to the battle, and let out a satisfied sigh. Looking out over the lake, he saw small chunks of ice floating here and there, buoyed by the water. The wind, which had stopped when Morgaine passed out, began to return slowly, starting out as an almost non-existent whisper to a slight breeze. The water began to form into waves, lapping the shore.

Ferio closed his eyes, and took a deep breath of the lake air.

"Um, you can let me down now. I'm okay. I can walk. Really."

Shocked, Ferio looked down to see Morgaine awake and blushing. He let her down gently. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"No, but I'll manage to get back to the b…where we stay." She finished lamely, all too aware that he was on Kyu's side and she couldn't tell him anything anymore. "What happened anyway? Where's Kyu and Guenivere? All I know was that I healed you, Kyu collapsed and then I was here."

"It's a long story, but…why don't you trust me?" He questioned her, teasing though she didn't know.

"Why can't I trust you? You're on the other side, unless you've forgotten." She replied serenely, distantly. Then something hit her, and her eyebrows furrowed. She cocked her head. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He grinned, not bothering to hide his happiness from her. "It was all a mistake. I can join your side after all."

Morgaine's eyes and mouth widened, forming three perfect holes like a peach bowling ball. "You mean…" She drifted off, and turned away from him. "I'm glad." She said softly. They walked for a few moments in silence.

"Ferio?" Her voice was quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for saving me. I'm sorry you were hurt." She stopped for a moment as they entered the forest, and leaned heavily against a tree, her eyes squeezed tight as she fought against the pain, her breath came heavily, scraping.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" He made his voice casual, noncommittal, though he writhed with worry for her, hating to see her like this.

"No, I'm good. But…thank you so much. This is the third time you've saved my life. I would have been dead long ago if it wasn't for you."

He shrugged. "You've saved mine twice. Let's just say you owe me one."

She nodded, once again so serious, and began to walk once more.

"Where are we going?" He questioned her.

"To the shops near the bathhouse. That's where our stronghold is. Caitlyn's probably already there, waiting for me to come back with the Elemental of Light."

Another pregnant silence.

"You're an interesting person to be around." Ferio said finally, compelled to fill the silence. "You've got so many lies hiding yourself. It's a challenge to perceive what you're really feeling. But you have a few flaws that break your composure."

She made a non-committal 'hmm' noise. "Like what?"

"You fidget with your ring when you're extremely upset."

Ferio heard a sharp intake of breath from the person beside him, and felt a slight satisfaction from figuring this out.

"What? Do you spy on me? Am I just a game to you, trying to perceive my every feeling?" She was angry now. "All the times we ever talked, did you just look for, as you said 'the flaws in my composure?'"

"No, that's not it…"

"Forget it. Please just forget it."

There was an uncomfortable tension between the two that neither could name. Ferio looked sideways at Morgaine to apologize and stopped in his tracks. The wind was playing lightly with her auburn hair, and her deep brown eyes framed by long lashes looked straight ahead, accented by thin, dark eyebrows, trying to hide the pain that was felt. Her cheeks held a slight flush to them still, and though she looked somewhat weary, she was beautiful. _I've only ever been thinking of her as an Elemental. Never as a woman at all…_

She realized he had stopped, turned, and caught his gaze. "What?" She asked, looking tired. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with my face?"

Ferio almost gulped, stopped himself, and shook his head, ever so slightly. "No. Nothing wrong." He said, trying to keep his voice level, but it came out hoarse. He was enamoured by her. _What's wrong with me?_

She took a step towards him. "Look, I know I'm a wreck." Though the near drowning experience had washed away most of the blood from her wounds, they were red and puffy, and her arm was still oozing the red liquid slowly. "There's no need as to be so rude as to stare." _Does he think I'm ugly, or something? Why do I care what he thinks? Because…it does matter to me. Because he's good looking to me, and I want to be the same to him. Not like anything is going to happen between us anyway. Gah! Okay, calm down. _She spoke feigning light-heartedness that she did not feel. "I'm fully aware that I'm not stunning in the first place, let alone after I've been in a savage life-or death battle. I get the picture!" She turned away.

"But you _are_ stunning, now and in the first place!"

The comment took Morgaine completely off-guard, bewildering her for a moment. She whirled around, her eyes scanning his face. _Is he teasing me? Flirting with me? Lying? Or, for once in his life, is he being serious?_

"I hardly think…" She began, but let out a short, sharp cry as she moved her arm. Deftly, he stripped off the cold, wet bandage, wrung it out, and replaced it firmly. His face unreadable, he put a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, then began walking quickly, not facing her. "Come on, we'd better be going."

She stumbled to catch up to him. "Listen. About earlier, when I was drowning and you rescued me, but I wasn't breathing?" She took a breath, and then, not wanting to beat around the bush, asked quietly. "Did you give me CPR?"

He didn't turn. There was no reaction. "Yes I did." He replied after a moment. "But I had to. Or else you would have died."

Pink tinged her cheeks, as she lifted a hand and pressed it to her lips. She nodded. "I understand. It had to be done: it doesn't mean anything."

There was no reply.

"Oh, come on. You don't think of me like that! I'm just a fellow Elemental you happened to meet! I don't mean anything to you!"

He turned quickly, and before she knew it, he had grabbed her shoulders, and he was looking straight into her eyes, his face inches from her own. "Is that what you think?" He demanded, almost angry. Morgaine was breathless for a moment. His gaze softened, his arms circled around her waist and his face leaned towards hers. Morgaine's eyes half-shut, she put her arms around his torso, holding him close and she too leaned, tilting her head slightly…

"Morgaine! There you are! Oh my God, what happened to you? Are you all right?"

The two shot apart, red-faced, to see an angry, oblivious Pauline glaring at them, arms crossed. "Ferio…how dare you attack her." Water began spiralling around her aggressively.

Morgaine shuddered, feeling nausea coming upon her. "No, not water, not water, no…" She muttered under her breath on the brink of hearing.

Ferio took a step back, ready to protect himself.

Morgaine stepped up to defend the green haired man beside her. She could not face him, embarrassed beyond belief, but she would stand up for him. "Pauline, stop it! Kyu attacked me, not him. He saved me! It turns out he could choose his own side, and he's chosen ours…" She drifted off, coming to a sudden realization. "And Guenivere's sided with Kyu." She muttered to herself.

Pauline looked lost and confused. "What?"

"They've both picked a side. The war's begun."

Pauline stood stock still, completely in shock. Then she slowly moved. "Oh God, please protect us." She whispered. "So everyone can attack and kill everyone else now, openly?"

Ferio nodded deftly.

Pauline swallowed past a sudden lump in her throat, and she was suddenly overwhelmed with fear. "Have either of you seen Caitlyn?"

Morgaine forced herself to stay calm. "I thought she went back to the bathhouse."

"She never came back."

The Elemental of Wind bit her lip, and made a split second decision. "I'm going after her." She said, and began running, stumbling over the ground.

"You're in no state to…" Ferio began, watching her. She let out a small cry, and crumpled, hitting the ground with a dull thud. The green haired man and the black haired woman both ran towards her, the latter calling her name. They checked her pulse. "She's okay." Pauline nodded. "Take her back to the bathhouse, make her rest. I'm going after Caitlyn."

And with that she was off.

Ferio knelt beside her. "You little idiot." He addressed her calmly. Her eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry." She replied, then looked around. "Pauline…?"

"She's gone. She went after Caitlyn."

A small smile crept across her face. "Good. I'm sorry. But, I had to help Caitlyn." The smile was gone from her face. "The war's begun and she's out there alone, with Lantis."

He helped her to her feet. "I'm worried about her." She admitted to him, not hiding what she felt from him as they once again began to walk towards the bathhouse. She was surprised to feel his warm, callused hand slip into hers and squeeze gently, reassuringly, giving her comfort.

She smiled gratefully at him and then looked away. _Caitlyn, wherever you are, please be all right!_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, there's my next chapter. I need suggestions. **Should I start making them shorter, half this length? Yes or no?**

Okay, the war's begun. Finally we're getting somewhere!

I realize I put a lot of Morgaine in this chapter, after meaning not to, but she was necessary to trigger the war. Don't worry, she's pretty much out for the next chapter. Once again out of commission.

There are going to be a lot of flashbacks next chapter. Probably.

Later,

Mojo


	37. The Calm Before The Storm

Recalling the Spirit 37

I do not own any of Miyazaki's characters, or settings. But mostly everything in this story I now do own. Hey, for those who are interested, I'll be basically using this premises for a real story that will be completely of my own creation. Well, okay, it will be different, but very cool all the same. I'm planning on publishing it. Of course, I have to get started on it.

Replies to Reviews

MSK: Thank you for agreeing with me. I think I'm going to keep my story chapters pretty much at the same length they are now, maybe a little less.

And yes I have quite a busy life outside of FF. Net so that's why I take so long to update.

I loved your review: it made me very happy. Don't worry; Chihiro and Haku are coming into this chapter a little. Thanks for your always amazing reviews!

LadyRainStarDragon: Good thing it wasn't a rattlesnake, then. Thanks for reviewing!

Demdova: Ah, well, I live to make your life difficult, as you should well know, so they're staying long (not as long as the last one but pretty long) You were the 400th review!

Taiy-chan:…wahhh! Made me sad. Lol, 'member? "If I can't be beautiful, I see no point in living anymore." Thanks for your review! Skools OUT!

Sakura-Blossom-Cilla-85: Because they can't. No, they're a better reason. To turn the world into the way he sees it, Kyu needs more people then just himself, and since he has such a large Elemental force, Akira needed to get an army also. Never mind the fact that all this was preordained. You may note that this has an almost mythical quality to it.

Sweetdreamer: Tamiko has joined Kyu's side. Sorry. I made that a little bit vague. You may remember that Tamiko went into Caitlyn's mind to find out about her (and hence Akira's) past. In doing so, she almost died, and something inside her changed, which we later learned was her dragon side subduing her mortal half. This was only reflected in her eyes changing into dragon eyes, however. Then Akira and her had a huge fight, she saw what she THOUGHT was him cheating with Pauline (though he was only trying to comfort her by patting her back) and she, frightened, bewildered, angry and sad, went to join Kyu. Get it?

Thank you for reading!

ShadowDarknessDragon: Thank you so much for your review. Believe me, I do not take offence, in fact I quite love it. Yes, I was a pretty immature writer (not telling you my age, but I'm matured a lot) and so much practice on my writing has improved it a ton.

Michelle: Hey! Glad you reviewed! And yes, a person named AFTER you got a bit of mention.

Lady Moon Dragon: Yes, I really enjoy Nausciaa. Thanks for reading!

burningfate: Yes, you are right in the fact that they are twins and they don't give a hang for each other, but do you really think if you found out a complete stranger was your twin, would you really establish a family bond? Considering that he would be acting in a way you found cruel and heartless? So no, they don't really care for one another at this point in time.

I had been planning the whole 'choose your own side' ever since I had introduced the group of elementals.

KatsyKat: Thank you very much for agreeing with me with the chapter length, and I really loved your review.

Ahara Musica: Yes, the story takes a really interesting point here on in.

Annatheitako: Satsuki and Canta were just referred too, a little bit of an addition for anyone who has actually seen My Neighbour Totoro. They do not play a big part in Recalling the Spirit, or in fact, any part at all, once again, save a reference or two that might come later. As for Mei…? You will have to read and find out!

Whitedragonlady: Thank you for your review!

Well, now that that is over, let the real story begin!

**_RECALLING THE SPIRIT #37_**

**_THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM_**

"_Taiy, where are you taking me?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_Oh, c'mon, tell! You know you've never been able to keep secrets from me for long!" She punched him playfully on the arm._

"_I said: you'll see!" He replied jovially. But something seemed wrong. He was not his normal, upbeat, flamboyant self. He seemed out of it._

"_Hey, are you ok?" She asked, lightly touching his arm._

"_Hmm? Yeah."_

He's so distracted. I wonder why_? She thought, peering into his face. _

_They were on summer vacation, their eleventh year of high school over. Herself, Taiy, Morgaine, Caitlyn and Linda had decided to rent a cottage…Taiy said he knew the perfect place._

_Right by the lake, they had all been eating breakfast in the early morning sun, when Taiy had asked her to accompany him somewhere. _

_To her surprise, they had not stopped at the beach, but had gone right past it. It seemed he was headed for the hill made of one giant rock, by the Smith cottage._

_She reached down to itch a mosquito bite on her ankle, wincing when she accidently scratched a burn. _

"_Taiy…"_

"_We'll get there."_

_She reached out and grasped his hand. He smiled down at her, and they continued walking. With her free hand she tucked her long black hair behind her ear, wishing she had pulled it back before they had left. It was hot out!_

_Finally they reached the summit, and she sat herself down on the ground, letting the hot summer sun beat down on her head. Letting out a contented sigh…you could see the lake and the forest beyond from up here… she looked up at him fondly. "So…what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_He met her gaze then looked away. "Stand up." He said, then helped her to her feet._

_She smiled. "Now what?" She asked softly._

_He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again. He was distraught._

_With a cry, she realized her feet and hands were encased in rock. "Taiy what are you doing?" She screeched, bewildered._

_He backed away from her, his eyes shining with an emotion she could not name._

"_You want her, Taiy? Or can I have her?" Came a gruff voice from the trees. Several men emerged from the bush, all looking at her hungrily. They all glowed with a strange light. _Elementals_. Pauline thoughts. _But I've never seen so many in one place before! _She saw their faces, saw what they planned to do to her…_

"_Taiy! Help me!" She screamed, realizing the men's intentions. Instead he backed away. "You can have her." He said offhandedly. "I have to go see Kyu and tell him we've got an Elemental for him to kill. He said he wanted to do the honours himself. So keep her alive." And with that he was gone._

_She opened her mouth to scream again but one man covered her mouth. "Now be a good girl and don't scream." He whispered. The other two laughed. "No one's gonna come help you, sweetheart." Another added. Pauline bit the man's hand who held her. He swore and hit her across the face. She brought her rock covered hand around and hit him back. He staggered away. Another man approached, knife drawn. "You bitch!" he shouted, and slashed at her wildly, not aiming. The blade caught her across her cheek and chest, leaving deep, bleeding wounds. She sagged. Unable to move, her feet fastened to the rock hill, there was nothing she could do._

"_That's better. Good girl." The man said, and reached for her, licking his lips. She squeezed her eyes shut…_

"_Pauline!"_

_Heads whirled to see Caitlyn, panting slightly from running, come over the brink of the rock. "I heard you scream and…" Anger sparked to life in her eyes at the scene before her as Linda and Morgaine climbed up beside her, both gulping air. _

"_Don't you dare touch her!" Caitlyn cried, lifting a hand to blast fire at them, but Morgaine grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing? Let go!" The fire elemental shouted._

"_You'll hurt Pauline!" replied Morgaine. "We've got to separate them from her before we do anything!" She frowned in thought for a split second before realization dawned. She stood. "Cyclone!" She cried, and wind blasted from her hand to smash into the attackers, lifting them into the air and throwing them a couple feet away. The rock that kept Pauline from running also kept her fastened to the ground, as Morgaine knew they would._

"_You go take care of them! I'll get Pauline!" Caitlyn yelled, and dashed towards her friend. Morgaine nodded, and both she and Linda ran after the men._

_The Elemental of Fire knelt by Pauline. "Are you all right?" She asked. Pauline nodded dumbly. Caitlyn focused her attention on Pauline's hands and feet, melting away the rock from her skin. A bubbling stream of water appearing from nowhere submerged Pauline's feet, and water whirled around her hands , cooling them so the molten rock did not burn_

_Finished, Caitlyn looked up just in time to see Pauline collapse to her knees, sobbing wildly. _

"_Taiy…Taiy…he did this…" she cried, tears streaking down her cheeks. She was trembling._

_Morgaine ran up to them. "Linda is just hiding the bodies in the bushes." She caught Caitlyn's look and added. "They're unconscious, not dead. We have to get out of here. People will come to investigate the sudden fire, the cyclone and the trees moving soon, and we were so close to getting caught last time that I'm kind of paranoid that this time we might get…" a lecture on the experiments that mankind would do to them if they found out about their powers was stopped as Morgaine caught sight of Pauline. She let out a gasp, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "You're hurt!"_

_She quickly crouched down, and hovered her hands over Pauline. "Heal." She whispered. A gentle wind surrounded the girls, and Pauline's wounds slowly sealed, wiped away like marker on a whiteboard. Morgaine's head suddenly shot up, and she almost fell back, catching her balance at the last moment._

_Caitlyn stared at her. "Did you know you could do that?" Her copper haired friend shrugged, looking suddenly exhausted and spent, and when she replied, her voice was weak. "Nope."_

_Voices coming up the hill shocked them. "Hey did you see that fire? And that tornado! Gods, what could be up here?"_

"_Probably just some teenagers playing around."_

"_I want to go check it out! Maybe it's magic."_

"_Oh, please. Grow up. You're such a freak, Emily."_

"_Hey, shut up Alexandra."._

_Caitlyn and Morgaine traded horror filled gazes. Without a word they each grabbed one of Pauline's arms._

"_Run!" Caitlyn screamed. They began to dash as fast as they could, supporting Pauline, towards the cottage, Linda meeting up with them as they went. Once inside they slammed the door behind them and locked it, panting. _

"_Pauline…" Linda said quietly._

"_Kyu did this. He's betrayed us." Caitlyn said bluntly, her voice angry. "Betrayed her."_

* * *

Pauline shook her head, the memory cascading over her. _I've got to focus. I've got to find Caitlyn. _

She was running through the forest and bathhouse area, looking for Caitlyn. Trees and groves went past her in a flash.

"Caitlyn!" She called out. "Caitlyn!"

_The war's started! I'd better watch myself…but what if she's in trouble? I've got to find her…the sooner the better…just to make sure she's safe._

Linda tapped her foot. _Where're Pauline, Caitlyn and Morgaine? They left me all alone with Akira! Talk about uncomfortable silences!_

She and the elemental of fire had been sitting at the table for little over half an hour. Neither spoke, and both focused on something else, anything from saving them from talking. Linda seemed to have found a sudden interest in her nails, whereas Akira seemed intent on thinking of war plans, sketching out ideas on a sheet of paper he had found.

Linda let out a sigh. _Boooooring._

Without excusing herself, she stood from the table, went to the open door, peered out, and took a couple steps into the dirt road, looking left and right for her friends. She was angry that they had left her, and was ready and eager to lecture them upon their return.

She spotted someone, but not who she expected. "Ferio?" she blurted, bewildered. And indeed, it was the tall green haired man, cradling a wounded, shivering, unconscious Morgaine. Her eyes narrowed. "What have you _done_ to her, demon?" She hissed.

Exasperation flickered across the man's features, and for a moment his gaze suddenly turned steely and cold. But the next second it was gone, and Linda thought she had only imagined it.

"Look, it's a long story, but I'm on your side now. So if you'll excuse me…" He went past her and into the abandoned café. Linda's mouth opened and closed like a bewildered fish.

Akira stared at him as he entered. "Wha…what are you doing here?" He stuttered, then noticed the girl in his arms. He was filled with a white-hot anger and he stood, slamming his fists into the desk. "Son of the devil, what have you done to her!"

Ferio closed his eyes, asking for patience. He opened them and said pointedly. "The war's started. I got to choose my side. I chose here. Morgaine was hurt in a fight with Kyu. She collapsed on the way here. Caitlyn's missing. Pauline's gone to look for her."

Akira blinked several times, letting this all sink in.

"Caitlyn's missing?"

Linda was clutching the doorframe, her eyes wide, the light from outside framing her body, throwing a shadow into the dusky gloom of the old shop.

Her horrified gaze rose and met Akira's. "We have to go find her!" she cried.

Akira looked hesitant, looking first at the doorframe, then at Ferio.

"I swear. This might looks suspicious but it's the truth. Look, she's out there, and she needs help! Doesn't her life matter to you?"

An echo of the past reverberated in Akira's mind.

"Maybe your plan is the best course of action. But I thought that life meant more to you then that. I thought that you were kind and warm-hearted. I was wrong, brother. You're more like Kyu then I realized." 

_Caitlyn. I've got to help her. She's my sister. But what about Ferio?_ He looked at the green haired teen, and the emotion he spotted in the golden eyes as Ferio looked at the girl in his arms decided him.

"Right. Linda, get ready. We've got to go." Linda dashed out the door.

'Hey, wait!" He called out. "Wait! Hold on!" He too ran for the door, turned around and said to Ferio, nodding at Morgaine. "Take care of her."

And he was off.

Ferio gently lay Morgaine down on one of the sleeping bags he had spotted when he had entered, stood, and began rummaging through her bag. He made an exasperated noise when he realized how much she had packed. Finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the medical kit, opened it, and began to examine her wounds. He wrapped her arm, and dabbed away blood from the cut over her eye. He went to the sink, which still had a couple of dirty, dusty plates and bowls, filled a cup with warm water and submerged her frostbitten hand in it. Satisfied after a couple of minutes, Ferio deftly removed the glass, carefully towel dried her hand, and rested it on her stomach. She began to shiver, her teeth chattering. His face softened, and he softly brushed her bangs out of her eyes. He pulled a blanket that he had found in her pack over her up to her chin, then bent over and put his ear to her mouth, listening to her breathing. It was a little irregular and rasping, but that was only to be expected after she had inhaled Artic temperature water. He sat back, having done all he could, and made himself comfortable. He did not plan to leave her side until she woke up…if she woke up.

_Stop it!_ He cursed himself. _She'll be all right._

She's got to be all right.

* * *

Caitlyn struggled furiously. She was secured to an oak with a length of rough rope; her feet tied together her hands bound behind her back, on the other side of the tree.

Lantis approached her from the far side of the shadowed glade where he had been sitting on a log, and commented calmly. "Stop struggling. It won't do you any good. Your friends are more worried about your other friend at the moment. What's her name? Morgaine. She'll be dead by now."

Caitlyn stared at him, shocked._ He's lying. He has to be. She was weakened, but she's tough. She could hold her own. Her mind explained. She believed it. She had to believe it. What she had been told had to be a trick._ Her eyes flicked over his face, searching for a hint, a shift of the eyes, anything, to show that he was lying.

Seeing the disbelief in her eyes, Lantis continued. "The Elemental of Light down at the beach was a trap. Kyu found her, captured her, and used her for bait to lure one of you goodie goods into his hands. It was an added bonus it was the weakened, hurt and exhausted Elemental of Wind. He would've finished her like a shot."

Caitlyn slumped; the cords wrapped around her torso and the tree the only thing from stopping her collapsing to the ground._ It's true. She was far too weak. I shouldn't have sent her off on her own. She's dead and it's all my fault. She's dead…_

"You knew." She whispered, her voice hoarse. It was not a question.

"Yes. I did."

"You knew how weak she was. You didn't stop me sending her away."

"No, I did not."

Slowly her head rose, and Lantis took involuntarily took a step back. Her eyes, narrowed to slits burned with a raging fire.

Behind her back, flames burst from her hands, burning through the cords that tied her hands together. A low growl emitted from her snarling mouth.

Lantis took another step away. _She's like an animal! One of those rabid wolves…_

With a roar, Caitlyn launched herself forward at him, realizing too late that her feet were still tied to the tree. Instead, she swung her hand around and blasted a funnel of flame at her kidnapper.

Lantis cringed, blinked, and looked up when he realized he wasn't burnt to a crisp.

A shimmering shield constructed of light had formed a bubble around him, absorbing the fire. Both he and Caitlyn looked, shocked, to find a teenage girl with long flowing blond hair and a once white silk dress leaning against a tree casually, one arm outstretched. She snapped her fingers and the shield dissipated.

"Now, we can't have any of that, can we?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. She looked over at the confused Elemental of Dream.

"You must be Lantis." She said, giving him a winning smile. "Kyu told me all about you. But who is this?" She added pursing her lips as she looked over at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn ground her teeth together in a snarl.

The blonde haired girl raised one perfect eyebrow inquiringly at Lantis.

"She's Caitlyn. The Elemental of Fire."

The teen's mouth formed into an O. "The one that's Kyu's main opponent?"

Lantis nodded.

Some small part of Caitlyn's brain that was not submerged in a pool of anger and sadness registered what they had just said. _They don't know about Akira. So I can act in his stead, as I plan to do._

Lantis finally seemed to fight past his bewilderment and speak. "But…you…you're the Elemental of Light. Why are you here? Alive?"

Caitlyn's eyes widened in shock. The Elemental of Light?

A sly, self-satisfied smile slid across the blonde haired teen's face. "I chose to join Kyu, and this side. I am here to speak on his behalf."

In response to Lantis' expression, she said. "He was slightly wounded in the battle between him and the Elemental of Wind." Anger flickered across her features. "I was there."

Caitlyn straightened. "Then you saw Morgaine die." She whispered, her voice croaking. _I cannot blame it on Lantis. It was my fault._

Guenivere didn't skip a beat. "Yes, I did." She smiled grimly. "It served her right too, the stupid little witch." The Elemental of Light lied, her face convincing. She thought to herself: _for all I know, she probably is dead, or dying, anyway. There is no way anyone could survive what she went through. Wasting away…she didn't deserve a clean death. Justice will be served._

"Did you know her?" She added, curiously. She had been told to use her judgement on the prisoner. A few moments ago, she was willing just to imprison this girl here…but now...

Caitlyn's head hung, unaware that her life or death depended on this answer. "Yes. She was my friend."

"Aww, poor baby. Little girl lost."

Jake detached from the shadows, emerging into view. Lightning sparkled over his figure.

He looked hungrily at Caitlyn. "Do you want her Lantis? Or can I have her."

Lantis shrugged.

"Do whatever you want with her." Guenivere said suddenly, shrilly. Anger radiated from her and her eyes had narrowed into cold slits. Her fists were clenched, her manicured nails digging into her palms. She swallowed, hard. "And then kill her." She whirled around and retreated out of sight.

Jake licked his lips. "You heard her."

Lantis, without a word, turned and left. "I want no part in this." He said.

"Your loss." Jake called after his retreating back.

He turned back to the bound Caitlyn, walked up to her, and stroked her cheek. "Now be a good girl…" He said softly. She turned her head away, disgusted, but somehow uncaring. She'd given up. _One of my friends is dead. Morgaine...I'm so sorry._

"Caitlyn!"

Both Jake and Caitlyn's heads snapped around.

Pauline stood at the edge of the grove, horrified and angry. For a moment she just absorbed the scene. It was a reflection of the past. Back then it was her tied there, rooted to the spot, and Caitlyn had been the one to rescue her. Bile rose in her mouth.

"Leave her alone, you jerk!" She screeched, lifting a hand and sending a wave of water crashing into him. Jake flew, carried by the frothing water until he was forcibly stopped by the nearest solid object, which just happened to be a rock.

The wave buoyed the unconscious blond a little farther away, but Pauline paid no heed. She ran up to her friend and hurriedly untied the ropes confining her. A completely drenched Caitlyn collapsed onto the ground, not even trying to keep herself upright.

Pauline pulled at her arm. "Caitlyn. Caitlyn come on. We've got to get out of here!" She panicked when her friend did not move. "Caitlyn!" Pleading entered her voice. "Please."

Woodenly Caitlyn stood, and the pair walked away from the terrible scene and began their way back to the bathhouse camp.

Each step was slow and steady, and the female Elemental of Fire was emotionless. Pauline kept trying to talk to her, console her, speaking to that blank face was like conversing with a brick wall.

Three quarters of the way there, Caitlyn tumbled and fell, hitting the ground hard. Pauline knelt beside her.

"Caitlyn. You okay?"

Caitlyn dully lifted her hands. Brown dirt was smeared across them, like her face, and specks of blood began to bubble, presumably where she had fallen on small pebbles or rocks. She continued to stare at her palms, unmoving.

Pauline began to worry, her friend's antics frightening her. "Caitlyn. Hey. Come on." She touched her friend lightly on the shoulder.

As if that was a trigger, Caitlyn's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "…gone…" she whispered hoarsely, her voice scraping like sandpaper.

"What?"

"…she's…gone…" and with that, she put her grubby hands to her face and began to cry, her shoulders shaking.

"Who? Who's gone?"

Caitlyn just continued to weep.

Pauline heaved her friend up, and began half walking, half tugging her friend, who stumbled behind her, crying, the tears making tracks through her dirt stained face.

"Pauline! You found her!"

Linda and Akira came trotting up beside them. Linda was shocked, curious, and worried.

"What happened to her? Was she attacked?"

Pauline looked up at her, bewilderment filling her gaze. "I…don't know."

Rain began to spatter down on them.

* * *

The solemn, wet group entered the abandoned café where they were staying. A sizzling fire was burning in the fireplace, giving a warm cozy feeling to the place. Akira came through the doorway first, dark, weary circles under his eyes. All the responsibilities he had were taking their toll on him. The tight expression he wore was however softened by what he saw.

"Well, there's a nice sight, anyway." He smiled, his Irish accent thick and pronounced.

"Welcome back!" said Linda happily.

"Feeling better?" Pauline wanted to know.

Caitlyn was the last to enter, still being dragged and supported by Pauline. But what she saw affected her more then anyone else.

"Morgaine?" She finally whispered, hardly daring to believe it._ This is it. I've tipped into madness._

But, sure enough, the Elemental of Wind was sitting up in her makeshift medical bed, looking worse for the wear but conscious. Bandages were wrapped around various parts of her body, and a nasty bruise had spread over one cheekbone, but she was smiling. Ferio was sitting beside her, looking exhausted but elated.

Caitlyn ran forward to hug her friend, crying again, but this time tears of happiness. "You're alive!"

"You idiot!" Morgaine said harshly, before Caitlyn could reach her. The words struck Caitlyn like a whiplash. She took a step back, hurt.

Pauline and Linda exchanged glances. Both ran outside, knowing that they would prefer the rain to what would happen indoors. The latter ducked back in, snatched Akira's arm, and dragged him out with them.

"What are you doing?" Akira demanded.

"Morgaine's really angry. Trust me. You don't wanna be in there." Pauline gestured at the scene through the window.

"It's scary." Linda added. "Let's go visit some of the other elementals."

"Good idea." The three walked off in the rain.

* * *

"Wha…what?" Caitlyn stuttered, confused and unsure.

"What on EARTH made you think you could run off alone? With Lantis! How stupid do you have to be?"

"I…"

"You could've been killed! Or is that it?" Morgaine's voice softened dangerously. "You want to die. You are so willing to throw your life away, first your stupid suicide plan, and now this. What is it? Are you tired of having Elemental powers, of being different? Or is it just that you've had enough with not having any real parents."

Caitlyn let out a breath of air like she had been punched in the stomach. "That's…unfair…"

"No it's not. You deserve every little bit of what I'm saying. Is that why you're so affected? Because it's the truth? Poor little Caiti, without her dear Mum and Dad. For gods sake! Can't you even realize…" Morgaine began to screech, cruelly. "That your friends don't want you to die? That we are your family? I thought not! You only care about yourself and your precious little parents! Get it into your head! They don't care about you! That's why they abandoned you!"

That comment struck Caitlyn harder then any other she had ever gotten. But she tried to mask her pain, and forced herself to say calmly, anger lacing the words: "Morgaine…you're a cold hearted bitch, who can never be herself around people, and has never once had fun in her life. Besides, you're too busy reading and writing and having no life. What makes you think you know me?"

"Because I THOUGHT you were one of my best friends! Evidently I was wrong. You're so simple minded! You don't care about us. You just want to die, to escape. From us. From your life. From everything!"

"That's not true!" Caitlyn yelled back, her anger finally sparking.

"Oh, yeah? Tell me then, oh mighty fire bringer, willing to sacrifice herself for all Elemental-kind, what is it?" Morgaine demanded, her voice roaring in the sudden silence. Ferio stood behind her supporting her. Her pale cheeks were flushed from screaming, and she began to look a little dizzy, but she continued fighting.

"I don't want you all to die!" Caitlyn screamed, and then, quieter. "I don't want to lose you all. All of my friends."

"So you would willingly die. Kill yourself. Don't you realize that that would be like death to your friends, for you to die!"

Caitlyn bent her head, shocked and saddened as Morgaine's harsh words hit her again and again, barbs striking deeply under her armour.

"Get out of my sight, you idiotic little fool." The Elemental of Wind finally whispered, her voice more hurting then any off her screeches and cries. "Go bugger off and kill yourself, since that's what you most desire!"

A huge gust of wind rattled the shutters, causing the rain to hammer against the roof.

"I see." Caitlyn quietly left the building, sitting down and leaning against the outside wall. She shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm her anger and frustration and sadness.

Her head shot upwhen she heard the sound of muffled sobbing. Standing abruptly, she peeked into the large window that graced their abode.

Morgaine was lying face down in her mattress, her whole body shaking, her face pushed into the pillow. She was crying.

Caitlyn bit her lip to stop crying herself. _I should have known she was masking how she really felt._

Ferio…that little demon. What's he doing here anyway…stroked her hair gently. Morgaine pushed herself up, and Caitlyn glimpsed her tearstained face and swollen eyes.

"I don't want her to die!" Morgaine said shakily, her voice emotion-filled. "Ferio, I don't want her to kill herself, even if it is to save us!"

Ferio cupped a hand to her cheek, and she collapsed into his open arms, sobbing into his shoulder while he rocked her back and forth gently.

Caitlyn put her hands to her mouth, tears dripping down her own face. _Morgaine…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…_

She watched until Morgaine drifted off to sleep. Ferio carefully lay her down in her bed and covered her with the blanket. His head then raised and, to Caitlyn's shock, looked straight at her. Then he stood and came outside.

He stood beside her, arms crossed, leaning against the outer wall, looking out at the rain. His hair turned a dark emerald, almost black in the water.

Finally, he spoke, not looking away from the rain. "It's much warmer inside. We've got a fire going. It doesn't do you any good staying out here."

Caitlyn shrugged. "Why are you here?" she questioned.

"Well, when a Mummy and a Daddy…"

"No, why are you _here_?"

He winked at her. "I was only teasing. I don't know about you, but I am getting very wet. I'll explain if we go inside and sit by the fire."

Caitlyn thought this over.

"Hey." He added. "Isn't water fire's weakness?"

"I don't have a weakness." She said imperiously, and then giggled. "Fine. I'll go in."

They both ducked into the restaurant. Ferio took out his ponytail, shook himself like a wet dog, and went to go check on Morgaine, with Caitlyn tagging along behind.

Ferio knelt and hovered his hand over Morgaine's mouth. He stayed there for a moment, and then smiled. "She's breathing normally. Well, there's a blessing at least."

Caitlyn winced when she saw how bad her friend's condition was. "What happened to her?"

"She got into a fight with Kyu. She was frostbitten, cut, and nearly drowned, in addition to that nasty cut on her arm. Then she used up what little energy she had left in healing someone."

"Healing wipes her out."

"Yeah."

Satisfied, Ferio gravitated towards the crackling fire, plopped himself down on a chair, and inhaled deeply.

Caitlyn chose to sit on the floor, and yelped when she did. Made of rock, the ground was colder then ice! She threw herself into a chair, much to Ferio's amusement.

When she was comfortable she looked over at him. His unbound hair was about shoulder length and straight. His golden eyes in the light of the fire flickered like molten lava.

"I like your hair. When did you dye it?"

"A couple weeks before this all started happening." Ferio replied, not letting a flash of emotion show in his face to prove he was lying. He didn't have to bother. Caitlyn wasn't very good at reading his real emotions or seeing through his lies. In fact, she was terrible.

"It's cool. Different."

"Thanks."

_It's always occurred to me that if I dyed my hair life would be a whole lot easier. I could hide who I am…_

_But I shouldn't have to._

"So, Ferio, why are you here?" She still harboured doubts about this man, but they were quickly evaporating. Against her better judgement she was beginning to like him, despite the fact that he was half devil.

He rolled his eyes, weary of explaining this. "It turned out we could choose our sides. Guenivere chose Kyu. That left me free to come here." Another half-lie. He made it sound as if he had to come here. His mask was in place, his façade up and running.

* * *

"No! No, honey, you take seventh!"

"No I don't! I keep going down the highway till we get to Corchburn Ave."

"Turn! Turn! Haku! You missed the turn!"

"That was seventh. I don't turn onto seventh!"

"Great. Now we're lost. Good going, dear."

"Here's our turn right here!" Haku wrenched the wheel around and took the off ramp to Corchburn Ave., the silver Saturn glinting in the afternoon light.

"You're wrong I tell you. Wrong!"

The car rumbled down the dirt and stone pathway.

"There. See Chihiro? There's the stone marker right there!"

"Oh shut up."

Haku brought the car to a gradual stop, took the key out of the ignition and hopped out.

Chihiro came up to him. "Will it be hard for you?" She asked tenderly, laying a hand on his arm.

"I've never gone back since I lost my spirit-hood…"

"I know."

"I'm completely mortal now. I can't even speak to the dragons anymore." He croaked.

"I'm so sorry."

He grasped her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Stop that." He told her sternly. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I made my choice. I would never have been able to live without you."

She gave him a small smile. "Right. Let's go."

Hand in hand they walked through the portal.

* * *

Ferio stared into the fire. Caitlyn had left, presumably to go and fetch Pauline, Linda and Akira. He had changed into dry clothes, hanging his wet things out on a line in the corner to dry. He didn't notice the things however, as he sorted through his own thoughts.

_What's happening to me? I'm going against everything I've always believed in. What I promised Mother. The memory echoed in his confused mind._

"_**Promise me that you won't listen to people who say that you are the devil's child. I am your mother, and you are my son, and that's all that matters. Just because you don't know your father…" and here she had seemed to choke on her words. "Doesn't mean you're the son of a devil. From now on, I don't want you to trust anyone, because no matter what, they will let you down. When you feel emotions, don't let them show on your face, or else people will use you for whatever reason they please. You are smarter, cleverer, than they will ever be. Use them instead for your own devices. Hide your true self sweetheart, and then you will never get hurt."**_

"**_Do I have to hide myself from you?_**

_**The woman smiled sadly. "No, Ferio. You can always trust me. Just…no one else, all right? Just me. I don't want to see you getting hurt." She had held him close to her, rocking him back and forth. Tears had begun to streak down her face. **_

"**_Only you Mama. Don't worry, I'll remember. I love you." Ferio had replied._**

_I promised myself never to let my guard down. I always distanced myself away from people. Used them. Manipulated them. It didn't matter who they were, or what they looked like. They were in my power. It didn't matter that I didn't have any friends, or loved ones, or, in fact, people that knew me at all. No one else mattered but myself. Who cared if a couple people got upset, as long as I got out all right. The first and only person I had to protect and help was myself. _

He looked over at Morgaine, lying as straight as a board, hands folded in her lap, sleeping peacefully.

_And now my priorities have changed._

_I'm changing. I'm not the same cold person I was when I first came here. But…is change such a bad thing?_

_Mother, I kept my promise to you, and look where it got me. Is this really what you wished for me? No friends, no family, no loved ones? For me to be completely alone all of my life? You were afraid that people would hate me, fear me, and that is why I will always be cautious, and not show my true self unwisely. But what if I had a chance to belong. What if I found a person who accepted me…knew me for who and what I am, and didn't turn away?_

_Another scene from a far more recent memory reverberated in his mind._

"_**Morgaine, listen to me. I betrayed you! I used you to get information. I'm a cold-hearted sneak! And even if you were willing to accept me after that, I'm half-Devil! I've got corrupted blood running though my veins. I'm a freak! I've got green hair and yellow eyes! AND I don't know the full extent of my power. I don't know if the Devil in me will take over. On top of that…Oh God, why am I explaining? The label should be enough for you! I'm HALF-DEVIL, all right? I'm the Devil's son!"**_

"_**That doesn't matter to me!" **_

_**Time had seemed to freeze back then, and Ferio remembered staring at the Elemental of Wind's face, as if seeing her for the first time. Her eyes, always so veiled, showed raw emotion, radiating like a beacon. And…**_

"_**You're crying?" He had whispered, unable to believe it. She always hid her emotions, like himself. Why was she crying? He still felt the bewilderment he had then. **_

_**Morgaine had wiped at the tears that rolled down her cheeks, but made no effort to stop them. "Now, you listen to me. I don't care if you're half-devil! You're still the person you are, no matter who your parents were. And you betrayed us with good reason. I'm still furious at you for that, but I understand. And…" She swallowed hard, tears still streaking down her face. "You're not a cold-hearted sneak. Sometimes you pretend to be, but you're not. Maybe it was stupid of me to trust you at first, because at the beginning you were using me for your own means, but then you changed. You're a caring, kind, selfless person, and I ca-"**_

_So now what do I do, Mum? Do I keep your death wish? Or do I follow my mind, heart and soul? I turned her…and the rest of them away once, because I thought it was necessary. I won't get a second chance. If I spurn them away now, there will be no coming back._

_I feel like I have to do this. It feels so right…but there is always my promise to you, overshadowing everything. I have to make a choice._

_Mother, what would you do?_

A light touch on his shoulder startled him. He jumped.

"Oh, did I scare you?"

He turned in his seat. Morgaine stood behind him, a blanket draped over her shoulders. She was shivering a little.

"Morgaine, you shouldn't be out of bed." He said, his face impassive.

"So emotionless?" She questioned him, her voice soft and mild. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No. Go ahead." He said in level tones.

She pulled up a plush blue velvet armchair and couldn't stifle or disguise the sigh that emitted from her mouth when she lowered herself into it, the relief and comfort it gave her almost overwhelming. She winced, and forcibly minimized her shivering, so he wouldn't send her back to lie down.

After a moment's silence, she asked. "Did I interrupt your thoughts?"

"No, don't worry about it."

"About earlier…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about crying in front of you. I couldn't help it"

He shrugged. "No big deal. Besides, it's not every day a chick cries in a guy's shoulder."

She blushed, then grinned, seeing the mischievous look in his eyes. "I think I soaked your shirt, though. Is that why it's hanging out to dry?"

He chuckled.

The tension between them eased.

_She's acting a lot more relaxed then she used to. _Ferio realized. _Why? Is she just more comfortable with the environment now, or…?_

"Hey."

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Thanks for being there. For me." _When I needed you._ She added silently.

He gave a small smile, hearing the sincerity in her word, though she made them sound offhand. He marvelled in the seriousness of the tone, before he broke it.

"That's what dreamy hunks like me are for, right?"

She punched him in the arm, snorting. "You, dreamy?"

"You don't think I'm dreamy, Morgaine?"

She was caught off guard. She tried to formulate an answer in her churning mind, to stutter something out. Her turmoil lasted only a few seconds, but it seemed like forever.

Ferio grinned at her. "Oh it hurts. I think I might waste away, without you thinking I'm good looking."

She wrinkled her nose at his antics, and then reached out to pat his shoulder. "Don't despair. I'm sure there's gotta be _someone_ out there who finds you attractive that you'll end up caring for."

"Yeah…" There was something in his voice… He seemed distant, buried in his own thoughts. "There is."

Morgaine drew her hand away. He looked up and took hold of it. It was shaking.

"You cold?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers.

She looked away. "A little. But I'm fine."

He stood, retrieved another blanket from her makeshift bed, and put it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled warmly at her, then his eyebrows furrowed when he heard a knocking at the door. He went to go answer it.

Pauline and Caitlyn stood inside the doorway. "Let us in." Pauline demanded. "We're soaking wet, and that's no fun."

"What's the magic word?" Ferio said solemnly.

"Ferio!" Caitlyn cried.

"It's our hut! We came here first!" replied Pauline.

"_Pauline!" _exclaimed Caitlyn.

"Tut tut. Where are your manners?" Ferio put his hand to his cheek, as if in thought.

"She doesn't have any. Ferio, please?" Caitlyn added.

Ferio opened the door completely and moved to allow them entrance. Both girls wrung out their hair, making noises of complaint referring to the weather.

"Oh. Ferio, Akira wants to talk to you. Just about your battle plans and any information you might have gathered while being on the other side. He said it's urgent." Caitlyn remembered.

Ferio sighed. "Very well. Where is he?"

"In the old tempura shop. It's five doors down to your left. It's got a big blue neon sign. You can't miss it."

He nodded, and with only one glance back at the figure by the fire, he left.

Both Pauline and Caitlyn walked up to Morgaine. She was looking at the ground, embarrassed, ashamed and frightened. She looked so lost…

Pauline proffered a large, white mug she held in her hands. "It's chamomile tea, mixed with a bit of honey. I created the water so it would be completely pure, and Caitlyn boiled it. It'll make you feel better."

Morgaine turned her head away.

"Morgaine, come on. You look terrible. I know how you love tea when you're ill." Pauline coaxed. "And you look really cold. Do you have a fever?" She reached out to touch her head, and yanked her head away. "You're burning up!"

Morgaine did not speak.

"Please?" Caitlyn said quietly.

Morgaine looked up at the Elemental of Fire, and there were unshed tears threatening to spill over in her eyes. "I'm…so sorry."

Caitlyn bit her tongue to stop herself crying. "Me too."

"What I said was so mean, and so cruel. I didn't mean any of it. I understand…" She stifled a sob, and started again. "I understand if you can't forgive me. If you don't want to be friends anymore. If you can't stand the sight of me. I'll never forgive myself for what I've done."

Caitlyn drew a shaky breath. "No, Morgaine, no! Of course I forgive you!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. "If you forgive me."

"Caitlyn, you did nothing wrong. It was all me. I'm so sorry. I'm just…so sorry. For everything."

"So, we're still friends then?" Caitlyn asked timidly, after an awkward silence.

Morgaine sniffed, and gave her a watery smile. "If you'll have such a terrible person as one."

Caitlyn stumbled forward and hugged the Elemental of Wind, who hugged back. "Of course I will. And you're not a terrible person! Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Now." She ordered. "Drink your tea like a good girl."

Morgaine stuck out her tongue. "Yes, Mommy. You're too forgiving." She accepted the cup from Pauline.

Pauline looked a little lost. "I have no idea what's going on." She exclaimed, when Caitlyn questioned her as to why she was so perturbed. She was told to forget about it.

"Grab a seat." Morgaine gestured at the chairs. Caitlyn and Pauline pulled over two cushioned, wooden, rickety chairs beside her.

The three of them slowly began to relax and unwind. Three friends, together by themselves, for the first time since…they couldn't even remember the last time it had been just them. The tension dissipated, and they begun chatting. About little things. Insignificant things. Their way of finding a little bit of sanctuary, pretending all of this wasn't important, or even as if it wasn't happening. Pauline spoke first.

"So, how are you feeling Morgaine?"

"Much better already. My fever will probably break overnight and then the tomorrow or the day after I'll be pretty much healed."

"That's good."

Pauline nodded, and then looked downcast. "Did you here about Akira and Tamiko?"

"Huh? Aside from the general knowledge, nope."

"I heard that every day, he talks to her in his mind. He's still planning to rescue her."

"That poor man." Morgaine murmured.

"I hope I feel that strongly about someone someday." Caitlyn put in dreamily. She saw Pauline flinch. "Oh my gosh, Pauline, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back memories…"

"That's okay." Pauline flashed her a wide grin. "I miss him, is all. Don't worry about it!"

Caitlyn smiled apologetically. "Hey, what about that Ferio, eh?"

"What about him?" Morgaine replied defensively. "He's not evil. He's on our side."

"If you say so. What happened?"

She told them everything that she wished to share.

At the end, Caitlyn was agape. "He rescued you from drowning? You were drowning?"

Morgaine nodded affirmation.

"I'm so sorry I made you go off alone!"

"It's okay. By the way, I heard about what happened to you and Lantis."

Caitlyn didn't speak.

"Are you okay?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. It could have been a lot worse if Pauline hadn't been there. But, about Ferio…I think he likes you!"

"What?" Morgaine exploded, before she could stop herself. The reaction threw into a fit of hacking coughs. Both of her friends winced. When she finally stopped, she took a gulp of the herbal tea. Her cheeks were flaming red, whether from coughing or the proposition they weren't sure.

"That didn't sound too healthy." Pauline commented dryly. Caitlyn laughed at the understatement.

Morgaine set her tea down calmly, and said in an unruffled voice, as though her previous outburst hadn't happened: "That's ridicules. He flirts like that with everyone."

"The demon boy?" Pauline asked Caitlyn, surprised. "And her?"

"Stop calling him that." Morgaine flared, and then became collected once more. "This is crazy. Absolute madness."

"You're trembling." Pauline teased her. "And you're blushing."

"I'm trembling because I am cold, and I am not blushing, I'm flushed. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm sick and feverish." Morgaine replied levelly, taking another sip of her tea.

"He saved your life twice…no three times, carried you back here, took care of you, changed sides because of you, stayed by your side the whole time you were ill and sleeping…"

Morgaine raised both eyebrows. "He changed sides because we represent what he believes in. Not because he feels anything for me. Besides." She looked down at herself. "What is there to like?"

"Oh, don't give me that crap." Caitlyn said sharply. "You're very pretty, and smart, and funny. And, you're a lot like him, in the way that you hide your true feelings. You're a bit of a challenge to get to know, and to gain your trust. And you're mysterious, mature…"

"You mean I act like an old lady…"

"Mature." Caitlyn interrupted firmly. "You don't go crazy hyper and make a fool of yourself like the rest of us. You're really intelligent, so you and him can talk about really philosophical things that the rest of us don't get…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Pauline.

Morgaine raised an eyebrow. "If you say so. But still, he doesn't like me."

"Believe what you want. Do you like him?"

Her mouth dropped open, she was startledby the attack from behind.Suddenly, a huge gust of wind from the evening storm outside slammed open the wooden door, and rain began to pour in.

"I'll get it!" Morgaine cried out to cover her embarrassment and confusion. She stood hurriedly, sagged back into the chair, and began to cough, covering her mouth with both of her hands, and drawing the blankets around her.

"You stay where you are. We'll get it." Caitlyn ordered, and she and Pauline both sprung from their seats.

It took both of them pushing on the wooden slat with all their body weight to shut the door again. It closed with a resounding thud, the drumming rain making a pounding noise on the pine.

The two throughout soaked girls sat down again, only to have the door fly open once more. With cries of frustration, Pauline and Caitlyn leapt up.

"Don't worry. It's just us." Akira came through the door, followed by Ferio and a rather timid looking Linda.

"Is it all over?" Linda asked, almost as if she was afraid of the answer.

Pauline nodded.

"Yay!" Linda smiled happily. She skipped over to the fire, and gave Morgaine a hug around the shoulders. "And how is Doeby feeling?"

"You're very wet Linda." Morgaine said evenly. Linda didn't let go. "_Very _wet."

Linda began chatting animatedly to Pauline.

Morgaine finally gave up on subtlety. "Linda?"

"Yep?"

"Let go. You're dripping water all over me."

"Oh, sorry." Linda relinquished her hold, only to curl up in front of the fire like a contented cat.

Meanwhile, Akira and Ferio had grabbed seats and pulled them up next to the fire, and chuckled while they watched the whole exchange.

"How are you feeling?" Ferio asked Morgaine.

"Fine, thanks." Pink tinged her cheeks as Pauline and Caitlyn started giggling, but no one could see her flush in the firelight.

"What's your problem?" Akira asked them.

"Nothing. We just thought of something funny." Caitlyn said before Pauline could talk.

Ferio narrowed his eyes at the Elemental of Wind. "You're lying. How was she when I was gone?" He asked of Caitlyn and Pauline.

"She was coughing a lot. And she has a high fever." Caitlyn managed to say in all seriousness before she began to laugh again. Pauline had dissolved into tears of mirth.

"You should really rest, Morgaine." Akira put in. "We're running out of time. I have a war council tomorrow with Kyu and Guenivere. It's conceivable that the war will begin the day after, or possibly even tomorrow afternoon."

Morgaine tapped her foot, obviously displeased. "I don't need mothering. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I'm not tired. And even if I was I wouldn't be able to sleep with these two hyper." She stopped short when Linda started full out laughing. "And what's your problem?" Morgaine demanded.

"I just felt like laughing!" Linda said breathlessly, before bursting out again.

Morgaine pinched the bridge of her nose. "I present you with…my friends. Crazy, hyper, and stark raving mad. Any moment now, and they'll start singing."

There was a moment of silence as Linda, Pauline and Caitlyn exchanged mischievous looks, the idea just occurring to them.

"No. No singing." Morgaine put in hurriedly. "Please."

"Sorry, Mummy."

"Why do you call me that?"

Something seemed to occur to Caitlyn, and she sobered immediately, unnoticed by everyone else. Pauline launched into one of her many comical stories, and everyone laughed.

Finally Caitlyn couldn't take it any more.

"What is wrong with everyone?" She cried out. "How can you be so light-hearted? Hasn't it occurred to you all that this could be the last time we could all be together? The war is coming, and people will die! And it's almost certain that some of those casualties will be us! We might not all be here tomorrow! Look at us. I was in a position today where I could've been killed, Ferio would've been dead now if it weren't for Morgaine's healing magic, and Morgaine herself almost died twice today! Can't you see it?"

A dead silence settled over the group like a heavy blanket.

Finally Morgaine spoke, gently, consolingly. "Caitlyn, they are light hearted because they wish to put those thoughts out of their minds. Yes, we might die tomorrow. So shouldn't we enjoy our last night together, instead of sitting in the corner, afraid and depressed? Here and now, we are warm, safe and content, with our friends around us. Here and now, let us focus on what we have gained in our time together, not what we might lose."

Caitlyn nodded dully.

Pauline clapped. "Yay! That was the most serious, cheesy speech I have heard in a long time."

Morgaine wrinkled her nose at her.

"She's right though." Akira added. Caitlyn snarled at him and turned away. _She's still angry at me then._

So they stayed up, telling stories, playing games and singing songs. Pauline lead a verse of _Flavour of The Week,_ Caitlyn started a charades game, which created masses of hysterics, especially when Linda did one of Pauline. Then, slowly, as the night wore on, the tone went more serious, and they sat back in their chairs. Just talking. The rain outside stopped, and a soft, caressing breeze blew through the window, comforting, carrying the scent of damp earth. The powerful scent seemed to loosen tongues.

Caitlyn seemed to be turning over something in her mind. She said, calmly, out of the blue. "Is anyone else here frightened?"

"Me." Pauline stuck her hand in the air and waved it around. "Definitely."

Linda sat up from where she had been lying on the ground. "I'm scared witless."

"I am." Akira put forward.

Both Ferio and Morgaine said nothing, but the man's curled fists spoke for him, as did Morgaine's lips, pressed so hard together they were turning white.

Caitlyn let out a shaky breath she was holding. "So I'm not alone then."

Akira let out a laugh like a bark. "On this night? In this place? The feeling is boiling in the heart of every Elemental."

Linda, Pauline and Ferio all agreed, interrupting each other to get their statements out there.

"And yet…" The quiet voice was Morgaine's. Her tone was hushed, but everyone heard, stopping his or her conversation to listen to what she had to say.. Her head was down, and she was looking at her fair skinned hands, folded in her lap. "And yet…" She looked up, smiling softly. "I'm glad I'm here."

She averted her gaze from the stares of the rest of those present. "I know I sound crazy. It's just…this whole experience. I've met new people, learned new things and I've changed. What I've gained here I would never give up." She grinned crookedly. "Maybe I am crazy."

"Are you kidding me? You're mad, Morgaine. Raving! But…you make a lot of sense." Pauline said, frowning slightly.

Ferio grinned. "Yeah. I mean, back home I wouldn't be sitting around a fire with three chicks." He leaned back in his chair, looking completely content, hands behind his head, eyes closed. Then he bolted up, and turned to Akira. 'I _hope _you didn't think that that included you."

Pauline laughed so hard she burst into tears, once again.

A deep breathing could be heard as an undercurrent to their talking. Morgaine was asleep, weariness finally overcoming her willingness to stay awake. She had curled up in the massive armchair, the blankets she had been covered with sliding off her shoulders and down to a useless pile of cloth behind her back. Her arms were wrapped around her bent knees, one hand intertwined with another. The frostbite on her body was already fading, and the various cuts and bruises were already healed. Her head rested on her shoulder.

"We had probably all get to bed now, to be fresh for tomorrow morning." Akira said. He spoke not as he had moments before, but in the commanding tones of a leader. As everyone got up and stretched, Pauline raised the question of whether they should just leave Morgaine in the chair, or if someone would pick her up and put her back into her bed. Wordlessly, Ferio walked over to the Elemental of Wind, put one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and lifted her easily.

Walking to her bed, he carefully lowered her in it, putting his hand under her head to make sure it didn't hit the floor. Linda brought over the scrunched up blankets from the armchair, and covered her with them. She stirred, then settled.

"Goodnight everyone." Pauline said jovially, climbing under her own covers. Caitlyn put out the fireplace with a bucket of water Pauline had filled earlier. It was impossible to see now that the glow of the fire was gone.

"Goodnight Pauline" Replied a voice from the darkness, as everyone found their way to their own beds.

"Who was that?" She questioned.

"Akira."

"Oh. Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"Linda?" Pauline furthered.

"Hmm?"

"Good Night."

"G'night."

"Morgaine?" Silence. Again. "Morgaine?"

'She's asleep, dolt."

"Oh well. Good night anyway. Ferio? Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Akira?" It took a moment for them all to realize Pauline had started again. Akira himself clued in first.

"Pauline, shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine! No goodnight for _you_."

"I already got one."

Pauline muttered something, and then went to sleep.

One by one they drifted off.

* * *

Tamiko sat on the edge of the beach, running her fingers through the water. A little farther up the white sands, illuminated only by the moonlight, hundreds of elementals were readying for war. Fire pits burned all along the beach. There would be no war council, as she well knew. Guenivere would meet Akira halfway up the beach, supposedly to talk about where and when they would be fighting. Kyu's warriors would be hidden in the trees, ready to massacre him and the five Elementals he was allowed to bring with him. And then they would storm their camp, wiping out the rest of Akira's side.

She bit her lip, feeling the dragon in her writhing to fight, to attack, to kill.

_This is wrong. I shouldn't be here. I still love Akira._ Her human side surfaced for a moment, bringing up the thought. Her mind was a rolling mass of turmoil, and it quickly submerged the thought again.

_I cannot run, even if I cared to. I would be killed before I got off this beach. Kyu does not let people go lightly._

"Tamiko. Tamiko." She turned at the sound of her name, feeling once again as though she was in a dream. Guenivere stood behind her, her platinum blond hair turned to molten copper in the reflection of the firelight. "It's time to get ready."

"Very well." Tamiko replied. Guenivere recoiled. The Oriental girl's eyes were not human, and her fangs…she swallowed her panic and grasped Tamiko's clawed hand. "Come on!"

Tamiko numbly followed the Elemental of Light up to the bustling crowds around the flames, thinking to herself. _I have a choice to make. Shall I remain a human, or shall I embrace my spirit side, and become a dragon?_

_Mortal or immortal? _

* * *

Morgaine awoke with a cry. She sat up in bed, wrapping her arms around herself to clutch at her back.

The moon, three quarters full, shone a pale, white light through the window and onto her bed, illuminating everything in its soft glow.

She bent over in pain, letting out a strangled sob, not bothering to hide it because everyone was asleep. Her breathing was harsh as she squeezed her eyes shut tight against the hurt.

"Are you all right?" The voice was warm, and male. She opened her eyes to find Ferio crouching next to her. He had been obviously awakened by her cry.

"I'm fine." She said. "A bad dream." She turned her face away, so he would not see the tears rolling down her face, shining silver in the moonlight.

He put his forefinger under her chin and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You wouldn't be crying from a bad dream."

She could have throttled him. Since when did he know so much about her? "It's my back." She admitted, gritting her teeth against another wave of pain. "My shoulder blades to be precise."

He lightly ran a hand down her spine "You have really large shoulder blades." He commented. She shivered at his touch, then looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "No I don't, they're barely…" She stopped short as he brushed his fingers against them. They stuck out like angel's wings. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. She began to tremble, frightened. "What's happening to me?"

"Shh." He rubbed her back, comforting her. "I don't know, but why don't we ask Akira tomorrow. He's more experienced with the spirit world then either of us." It hurt him to see her so helpless, and he was unable to do anything about it.

_Be careful Ferio. You haven't yet decided whether or not to break your promise to your Mother. Don't get too close to Morgaine before you decide tomorrow what you will do._

She nodded. She tried to hide what she felt from him, but she was to upset to do it well. "Okay. Thank you Ferio." She kept her voice level.

He stroked her hair. "I know you're frightened, but we'll see if we can do something about it tomorrow."

There. The little flicker in her eyes to show that his knowing how she felt surprised her.

"Now, just go to sleep."

She lay back down, and he continued to stroke her bangs from her brow as she faded away. In a small, tired voice, she asked. "Why are you always with me, taking care of me, saving my life, talking to me? Why do you care about me? The others are far more interesting."

He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he realized her breathing was deep and slow. She had just gone to sleep.

He stood, crossing over to the window and looking out at the slumbering houses. So many people will die tomorrow, on both sides.

_I pray that we five are not some of them._

* * *

Well! There's chapter…thirty seven I think. Sorry about the fluff and the mush, but it's the build-up right before the war, so there's got to be the calm before the battle.

Don't worry, the next chapter will be the all out massacre/war/battle/blood fest. Action filled! The climax of the story is just ahead folks! Some great plot twists and surprises coming up!

Thank you all so much for your reviews! 400! That's amazing!

As you may note, I have changed my pen name, since I find myself no longer liking anime as much as I used to. Miyazaki films are still the greatest of all time, and I'll still watch Takahashi. But I've pretty much one over that phase of my life.

Howl's Moving Castle was AMAZING...except for the last five minutes. I mean..."I am the prince from the neighbouring land and love's true kiss woke me up but I can see you do not love me so I will hop away on my stick." For goodness's sakes!

All my readers….you rock!

Elemental of Wind


	38. Part One The Climax

Recalling the Spirit #38

_**A Note From The Author**_

Hello! I'd like to, first of all, thank you all so much for reading! Second of all, my computer had this HUGE virus on it, so we had to reformat it. This isn't a problem, but it means we no longer have Microsoft Word on the computer. Therefore, I am using WordPad to type out this chapter of the story. So if the spacing is odd or something, please forgive me.

Also this chapter holds the climax, and quite a bit of gore. If you are a person who is unsettled by this, or find it grotesque, or your stomach simply can not bear it, please do not read this chapter, or if you choose to persist, please do not blame me if you are troubled by what you read.

Thank you.

**_Another Note From The Author_**

Due to the length of this chapter I will be cutting it in half for easier reading, and posting them in separate chapter slots.

_**A Third Note From the Author**_ ? 

Stole the idea for one line from…..what was it called. X-men. Anyway, a relative was watching it, and there's a line that Storm says that I thought would be interesting and fitting if Jake said it. So I took it, and altered it a little. (This applies for part two)

_**The Author It Seems Just Doesn't Want to Shut Up…**_

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update everyone! I have been very busy! Now, let's move forward _out_ of the author Notes, shall we?

_**Replies to Reviews**_

Taiy-chan: Climax is coming...lol, beached whale, beached whale!

M.S.K: I hope you enjoy the action too! As for Tamiko, well you'll see! Thank you for your nice review!

Ai Tennishi: Agreed. I'm going to buy Howl's Moving Castle the second it comes out! I hope you enjoy the battle, and I cannot say how many deaths there will be. However, it is a battle, so there's bound to be some, right? Thank you very much for your review! I always look forward to replies from you.

annatheitako: I read your story. An interesting premise. Thanks for reviewing!

Foxglove Nightshade: I try my hardest to update but it's difficult. My computer has been really screwed up lately. Thanks for your review!

Demdova: It took you that long to write that? Sad, sad, sad. Thank you for reviewing. (lol). You never killed old hickory)

burningfate: July 25th. Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I completely forgot! Sorry I wasted five minutes of your life, you pathetic thing! lol. What suggestion? And I think it is sad that you time how long it takes you to read my chapters! What do you mean by too calm before the storm? Too mushy? I feel that I had to make it that way, because of the death and destruction (I don't think I told you about my plan, but I told Taiy-chan) coming in this chapter. Did you know that the goddess Morrigan is the Celtic goddess of death and destruction? …muahahha…Yes random I know. I'm sorry. I'm so very tired. And confused. **sigh **Must…force…myself…to…write…more…

Yeah, I missed you and the rest of our friends soooooo much. Camp sucked. I mean, it was really terrible. And I did write you a letter. Unfortunately, I forgot to pack my envelopes. The original without extra is five pages long. I'm warning you, it might be really whiny.

…Wow it has taken me a long time to finish this story chapter. It is currently August 29th. Can you believe that I almost gave up on my story? Worse then that, on writing in general. I have almost convinced myself that I am a terrible writer! I've put too much into this story to back out now however, and there are only two more chapters left. This and the epilogue. I have to finish what I started…two years ago. Gah.

…..it's now October 9th. It's rather sad how long this is taking me, eh?

Now October 20th: Still not done………dangit………

KatsyKat: Thank you so much for your review! You write the most wonderful things. I feel truly happy reading your reviews. I have affected someone in the way that I have always wanted to with my writing. Thank you so much. You have paid me one of the highest compliments I will ever get.

-lonerartist-: I absolutely loved your review! I am glad you enjoy my story so much, and that you love Morgaine-Ferio. So do I!

Lily: Hey Lily! Thank you for reviewing! Have you talked to Mari yet?

Yoshi: Actually no so much anymore. I actually started writing this about two years ago. And though I still greatly enjoy anime by Hayao Miyazaki (Spirited Away, Howl's Moving Castle, etc.), Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½, Mermaid Saga, and Inuyasha are the best, but Uratsei Yatsura is okay, and I can't stand Maison Ikkoku), and Satoshi Kon (Millenium Actress, Tokyo Godfathers etc.) I'm over that phase of my life.

Ahara Musica: Thank you very much for your review. The climax will be in this chapter.

CxHforever: Thank you.

Yessika: thank you very much, and I'm glad you like Haku…I mean, the story. **winks**

Squish: You…just apologized for something! Goodness. This is a memorable moment! But thank you. Apology accepted. And btw, Pop was right.

-Six

umeboshi23: Thanks! I know, I know, it takes me FOREVER to update. This chapter especially.

_**Dedication**_

I would like to dedicate this chapter my friends. The ones who do read this story, and the ones that roll their eyes in exasperation every time I start talking about it. They help me through the rough times, and we all have a good hard laugh when one of us does something stupid. Ma sistas are the best! I love you all!

BTW I don't own any non original characters.

And now, for the story.

**Recalling The Spirit #38 - The Tempest**

_She was a wolf, stalking across a warm beach, the sands hot under her feet. The midday sun beat down on her back, though it made no difference to her. She did not mind the heat, since her fur was a mass of crackling fire. She was searching for something. But for what? _

_Above her a red tailed hawk soared, it's russet red wings catching warm thermals, circling in the humid air. It too seemed to be searching._

_The wolf looked to her left, into the ocean. A dolphin erupted from the soft, rippling water, chirruping gleefully. It dove gracefully back in, only to once more emerge, clapping it's front fins. _

_A chattering from the trees distracted her. The wolf looked, to find a squirrel watching her, while stuffing it's face with a walnut. The squirrel froze when it realized it had been seen, and then relaxed, deciding this intruder was no danger to itself. It chomped down on the rest of the nut, and began scurrying up braches, jumping from tree to tree. _

_The wolf felt content. This was how things should be._

Suddenly, an arrow constructed of pure white light burst out of nowhere and punched a hole through the hawk's wing. It let out a screech of pain as it dropped from the sky. The wolf howled, as its front leg began to hurt. She looked down to find it bubbling blood.

_The squirrel was hit with another bolt of light. Falling from its tree, it fell with a sick thud, and was unable to stand. The wolf's legs collapsed under it. Both wolf and squirrel scrabbled in the sand to stand, but neither could. _

_The dolphin let out a high keening noise. The water around it was slowly freezing, icy patterns skittering across the surface. The wolf shivered from the cold that began to encompass its' body._

_The squirrel shuddered and went still. It was dead. The wolf could feel itself slowly dying, it's mind fading away, and it's vision blurring._

* * *

"Caitlyn. Caitlyn! Wake up!" 

The teen muttered something inaudible, curled up in her sleeping bag, and once again went still.

"Caitlyn! Wake up! Akira is going to be speaking with our assembly of Elementals in twenty minutes."

Caitlyn was half awake now, gummy eyes seeing gray shapes in the dusky gloom.

"I'll sit on her if she doesn't wake up." Another voice threatened darkly. The female Elemental of Fire's eyes shot open wide as she bolted up in her makeshift bed.

"Don't you dare Pauline!" She exclaimed, throwing off the covers.

Pauline and Linda were sitting beside her solemnly. Seeing her reaction, Linda snorted, then began to giggle. The Elemental of Water grinned. "Well, that seemed to have worked." She laughed.

She gave a thumbs-up to Akira, who paid no heed. He lay on top of the marble kitchen counter, which rose like an island from the middle of dim the room. He stared at the ceiling, no doubt thinking about the upcoming war, and what part he would play in it. He pushed himself up suddenly and looked over at a figure leaning against the wall.

"Who do _you_ think I should bring with me?" He questioned.

Pauline made a tsking noise. "It's too dark in here." She complained. Leaving Caitlyn's side, she strode over to the other side of the room and threw back the rough green checker cotton curtains, sending light cascading in the room. Under the glare of the harsh sun, the figure was illuminated. His emerald hair was once again smoothly pulled back into his characteristic short ponytail, and he was calm, his brow unwrinkled by worry about the battle.

"I suggest you should take that African woman that Morgaine was talking about last night. The Elemental of Metal. Also Pauline, Linda, myself, and that Italian man in his mid-fifties. The one who can create illusions." Ferio replied to Akira's questioning.

Akira made a hmming, noncommittal noise. "What makes you say that?"

"Pauline and Linda are both powerful, and where we are meeting with the representative from Kyu's side, they are both close to their Elements, the forest on one side and the lake on the other. Myself since I can control darkness, and if anything should happen, I can cover for us and we can get away, The Elemental of Illusions I think we should bring because...well, if you would approve of it, he could hide the rest of our army from our enemy's view and we could hide them in the forest, in amongst the trees. Just in case."

"Just in case. I see. But why the African woman? And you're lacking another Elemental. We need one more."

"So we can have a diversity of cultures. Also, there is a lot of steel alloy below the surface of this island. She would be useful if anything happened. And I'm lacking because I don't know anyone else here."

Pauline openly stared at Ferio. "How do you know about metal under the ground?"

The green haired teen shrugged. "When you hang around with the Elemental of Electricity for a while, you tend to find these things out."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "Where am I in all of this? And who is the representative of Kyu?"

"You can't always be in the front of every battle, Caitlyn. For this one, you're hanging back." Akira said sharply.

"What?" Caitlyn screeched.

"And the representative is Guenivere. We got a message from Kyu today." Akira pulled out a piece of crisply folded paper from his pants' pocket and waved it in the air. "Kyu has something to attend to, so Guenivere will talk to us in his stead. As an act of faith, since we are meeting on their grounds, she comes with one guard."

"Like that matters. She's got enough power to wipe us all out:" Linda commented dryly.

"Yes, but that means she doesn't know who the real Akira is! She doesn't know that there are two Elemental of Fire's! She thinks I'm the only one! Please, Akira! Let me go in your stead!" Caitlyn exclaimed excitedly.

Akira's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think that's wise..."

"Why not? I'm not about to stay behind! Besides..." The realization struck Caitlyn like a lightning bolt and she grinned. "You have to. If you go, she'll think you are a fake and a decoy and attack on site."

Akira blinked, cursing underneath his breath. "I suppose you are right. I think we will also take that girl who came with Liam. She seemed to be a bit of a natural leader. What was her name?"

"Michelle." Morgaine put in. "I've chatted with her. She's the elemental of...well, I'm not sure what element she is, she never said. All I know is she has a bit of a natural gift with animals."

Akira nodded his agreement. "But there is one other thing I disagree with." He put in. "Why not send Morgaine instead of the Elemental of Metal, Shanice? Morgaine is a healer, so if any harm comes to anyone, she can be there to fix it up. In addition, her coming to Guenivere open handed and vulnerable will please the Elemental of Light."

Something twitched in Ferio's face, unnoticed by the others. He had hoped not to get Morgaine involved in this venture. He was worrying unnecessarily, he knew. After all it was only a war council, right? Talking about when and how the battle would be fought, no big deal. But he couldn't help it. Maybe he had a tingling apprehension about the whole deal...Guenivere coming with only one guard was rather fishy...or maybe he was once again letting his emotions rule, instead of his head. She had already been nearly killed...

"I don't mind, either way." Morgaine commented from where she was setting plates with scrambled eggs and toast out on the rickety table for their group. "Breakfast is ready everyone. Be glad we can have hot food."

Like moths to a lantern, they all gravitated to the table, save for Akira, who seemed once again deep in thought. He slowly let himself lie down again on the counter.

"Watch you don't put your head on the oven." Morgaine said mildly. Akira threw himself forward as she continued. "It's off, but it's probably not cooled yet." She sat down herself, pulling over an old wooden chair. Like the table, it once had been painted vibrant red and blue, but now the paint was chipped and faded, showing the cheap pine underneath.

"Make sure you eat. This may be the last good meal we get in a while." She warned. Contradictory to her own words, she took up her own fork gingerly and began picking at her food, pushing it around the plate, not really eating any of it.

"There's more if you want it." She added. Akira joined them, taking the last seat.

Linda ate bite after bite of the food, scooping the bits of egg of her plate and stuffing them into her mouth, smiling happily. "Yum, this is great!" She said cheerfully, as she stood to get seconds from the big pot on resting on the far side of the long counter, where Akira had not been sitting. No one else had finished their first serving.

Caitlyn silently passed an empty cup to a full-mouthed Pauline, who, without taking much notice, pointed her finger at it. Water began to bubble and slosh in the plastic cup, as fresh and cold as if is had just been drawn from a stream. Caitlyn nodded her thanks as she took a huge gulp.

Ferio, who had sat beside Morgaine, touched her forearm and said quietly, barely heard under the bustling of breakfast. "You should eat. You've just recovered from a critical state."

Morgaine shook her head almost imperceptibly, and whispered. "I'm not hungry."

"Morgaine, eat."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I...I'm just not hungry." She wouldn't admit to him, or anyone that she was scared, that she knew if she ate her uneasy stomach wouldn't be able to handle it.

"You need whatever strength you can get. I have a bad feeling about today." Ferio insisted. He held her gaze with his golden eyes. She looked back, her gold and amber-flecked brown eyes not turning away, stubbornness showing in her very expression. Conviction and worry showed in his. Finally he said "Please?" and something in his voice, a pleading note, the honesty in his look, made her turn away.

"Fine," She agreed with a sigh. "If it gets you off my back. But only a little." She speared a chunk of egg with her fork and put it into her mouth, uninterestedly. She winced as the rubbery texture slid across her tongue, and forced her stomach to hold it down.

"Now chew...and swallow!" He whispered. She stuck out her tongue, and did what he said. "That's better." He muttered, under his breath, so noone else would notice.

"I'm not your baby, you know." She hissed, pretending anger.

"Nope, you're my babe." He replied without a moment's hesitation, keeping his face serious.

She turned crimson. Ferio grinned at her. "You're such a flirt!' She exclaimed, keeping her voice hushed, and punching him in the arm. He smiled, and ruffled her hair vigorously, making a mess of it.

'Hey, don't punch me!" he retorted

Morgaine sat up straight, and said in her most dignified voice. "Excuse me, please leave me alone. I'm trying to eat."

Ferio chuckled.

Pauline and Caitlyn exchanged glances, and then started giggling.

After that the chatter was light and brief at the breakfast table. But when Morgaine announced it was time to clear the dishes, a solemn air fell upon the group, as if it had finally registered that the war that they had been readying for, for so long, was finally beginning.

No one spoke as they cleaned and dried the plates and utensils, or filed out the door, down the dirt road, and onto the roof of the once-upon-a-time bakery where Akira would stand to make his speech. They clambered up a rusted ladder, climbing past the empty, darkened windows, and onto the roof. Caitlyn, the first to the roof, tested the safety of their platform. She let out a stifled scream as a loosened, weathered black shingle slid underneath her feet and she lost her footing. Only the quick thinking of Pauline, who grabbed her wrist, saved her from falling over the edge. The rest were cautious as they walked along the weathered roof.

Below them, hundreds of Elementals crowded, their faces upturned to their leader. The hope in their faces saddened Akira. Guilt rushed through his body. Could he lead these people to their deaths? He took a deep breath.

"Fellow Elementals!" He announced, his voice loud and clear. He was no longer the boy who had first come to the spirit world, abused at home, afraid of his pyro powers. Nor was he the teen who had returned a second time to this place, upbeat and innocent. He was a man. He had seen the hardships of those around him. He had seen betrayal. He had heard the starved, malnutrition Elemental children wailing in the night, and could do nothing. He knew heartbreak, as the one he loved left him.

And before tomorrow's dawn he would see death.

"As you know we are going to meet for the war council with the other side just before noon! As for those going, it will be Caitlyn, Pauline, Ferio, Morgaine, Marco, and Michelle. Those names that I have called will meet me at the bridge in one half hour. Remember to come unarmed.

The rest of you have a job just as important. Fifteen minutes from now, Marco will cast an illusion of invisibility on you all. Then you will go and scatter yourselves amongst the trees by the beach, where the war council is to be held. If anything goes wrong, then you will come out and attack. But only if is something that the six going can't handle. If it is just Guenivere or her guard, don't blow your cover.

Now, remember what we are fighting for. Kyu is tired of having Elementals being feared, of having to hide who they really are. He wants to storm the globe, using his powers and those of his army to bring down mortals, so they will have to honor him, listen to his every whim, and cower before him and the other Elementals. He will do this by first of all taking over the spirit world, namely this place. He plans on doing so by the only means possible: killing the ruler of the bathhouse. And then, to weaken each country, he will kill every Dragon this world has to offer. The only possible time that we would be able to rescue the Dragons is during the war. I want-" He sectioned off a group off people in the crowd. "-you to go overpower Kyu, who will no doubt be near them, and rescue them. Take them to the back lines, out of danger. If they are hurt, bring them to Morgaine, who will also be at the back, and she will heal them."

Morgaine's lips pressed together, and she was about to say something sharp, but a splitting pain from her back stopped her, causing her to wince instead.

"At the back!" she hissed, her voice venom filledto no one in particular.

"Keep in mind this is _only to be done if this go wrong_. It could just be that this is a war council, and nothing more. But I don't want to be foolish. So, everyone, go prepare. And good luck to you all."

"Now we have to get _down_?" Linda quavered. The whole time that Akira had been making his speech she had been doubtfully been looking down, backing away from the edge.

"Don't be scared Linda, we're not going to jump." Morgaine said easily as she got on the ladder and began climbing down. She was only afraid of heights when she was pushed, or fell off of them.

"Me? Scared? Nuh-uh!" Linda proclaimed, shaking her head resolutely back and forth.

"Then come on!" Were Pauline's last words as her head disappeared over the edge of the roof and down the ladder, rung by rung.

Linda, looking around and seeing she was alone, swallowed and got onto the ladder.

"Now." Akira said when they all reached the ground, he pitched his voice loud so he could be heard above the bustling of dispersing Elementals. they stood in an alleyway, a side of a shop on either side of them. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes." Morgaine snarled, and her voice was taut with anger and scorn. "Back?"

"You're the only one out of all the Elementals here, on both sides, who can heal. You're indispensable. We need you." Akira explained, weary of complaints.

Morgaine gritted her teeth. She knew it was true. "I can do more then just heal you know. I'm fully recovered. I can fight!"

Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The Elemental of wind let out a sigh. "Look, Akira...how about if there is an Elemental that I would be most effective against , then I can fight them. Other then that, I'll stay at my post as healer."

Akira nodded. "Only if you are very careful not to get yourself killed."

"All right."

Suddenly, Akira, and all the other Elementals disappeared. Pauline screamed. Morgaine peered around, and slowly took one step forward, then another, her arms out before her like ablind person.Caitlyn frowned. "Akira, what's going on? Where'd everyone go?"

His voice came from thin air, from the space where he had been standing a moment before. "It seems that that Italian man, Marco has cast his illusion to make us invisible. It's time for us to head out. Wait for ten minutes, and then go down to the war council."

Caitlyn gave him a thumb's up. "Got it."

There were sounds of people moving away. Then all was quiet.

A chill of fear crawled up Caitlyn's backbone. "Oh God, it'sfinally happening." She said, her voice hushed. She raised her head andher panick stricken eyes met her compainions."What if we don't come back?"

Pauline hit her around the side of the face. "Don't say that!" She ordered gruffly. "We'll be all right!" Caitlyn brought up her hand to where her cheek stung. It hurt, but she forbore to comment. She knew what the black haired girl was feeling. The same thing that they all were. The tight squeezing pressure on their stomachs.The overwhelmingfear that seemed to stifle them.They all had different ways of dealing with it.

"And if we don't...at least we have ten more minutes together." Morgaine added. Pauline neatlyreached over and put her in a rough headlock.

"Stop talking like that! We're not going to die!" She yelled. Instead of fighting back, Morgaine just sagged in her grip, her eyes staring at nothing.Pauline let her go.

Amid all of this Ferio was leaning against one of the shop walls, staring at the sky.

The thought of impending death spead a feeling of comradie spread throughout the group, and Caitlyn reached over and gave Linda a hug. "You take care of yourself out there, okay Linda? Don't do anything stupid."

Caitlyn went to go and hug Pauline, but she pushed her off. "My God, Caitlyn, this is a war council! Nothing's going to happen. Stop worrying! There's no need to say goodbye!"

"Fine. Good luck, Pauline."

Caitlyn turned to Ferio. "I'm glad to have you on our side." She grinned. "You're a lot nicer then that powder-puff Guenivere! Isn't he Linda?"

"No, really?" Pauline pointed out, her voice dripping with angry sarcasm. "Guenivere only tried to _kill_ Morgaine."

"I like Ferio better!" Linda smiled cheerfully. Pauline slapped her forehead.

"Me too." Morgaine said quietly. Ferio's golden eyes shifted from the sky for the first time since they climbed down and met Morgaine's gaze. Realizing that she had put more meaning into her words then she had meant to, she could feel herself starting to blush. Luckily, like always, life offered a distraction, in this case in the form of a curly haired girl of about fourteen.

"Ah, Michelle, there you are." Morgaine said, stepping forward so her back was to her friends, happy to get out of the awkward situation. "Have you seen Mr. Marco Piertrio? We're going to be leaving in a couple of minutes."

"Marco's right behind me." The young teen said. She smiled widely at the group. "Hi. I'm Michelle. Apparently I'm accompanying you."

"Hello, Michelle." Ferio said warmly, trying to make her feel welcome. She was younger then the rest of them by about three years, the remainder of the war council attendees being roughly sixteen or seventeen, or in his case, eighteen and a bit, not including the absent Marco, who was apparently middle aged. He didn't want her to feel intimidated.

However the girl seemed not to care. She walked right up to the ladder and sat down on one of its rungs, grinning openly at the group. "I've seen you lot around the campus. Aren't you all really powerful? Why am I going then?" She began to pick at the torn sleeve of her faded green sweater.

Caitlyn opened her mouth to answer, when they heard a male's voice. At first they thought it was Marco, but as the voice got nearer,one by one theyrealized it was conversing with a woman. There were two people, maybe more. Linda paled.

"Chihiro, honey, remind me why we came here? Why are we in the spirit world?"

"Because our daughter is here. I can sense it."

"Wha..."

"Don't look at me like that! I just know she is here, somewhere."

There was silence, and the Elementals in hiding looked at each other, daring not to make a noise. Parents looking for their child? The tense silence held for a couple of minutes. Then Michelle sneezed.

"Did you hear that?" The female voice demanded. The curly haired girl winced, and mouthed the word _Sorry_ to the others.

Footsteps drew nearer, and suddenly a middle aged Asian woman popped her head around the corner. "Oh thank all the kami!" She exclaimed. She hurried towards the group of teenagers. She was average looking enough, with dark chestnut hair dulled by age, wrinkles creasing at the edges of her mouth and her glimmering chocolate brown eyes. She seemed worried.

"_Onigai_, please, have you seen my daughter? She's disappeared." She held up a picture, showing it to Morgaine. The Elemental of Wind smothered a gasp with her hand, and her dark eyes darted to the woman's face.

A middle-aged man, not much taller then his wife walked into the alleyway. His ebony hair was streaked with gray, and his almond shaped eyes were a sparkling green. "Chihiro, they don't know her. Let's move on."

Ferio saw Morgaine's shocked look, as she looked from one spouse to the other, as if searching for something in their faces. "What is it Morgaine?" He asked quietly, laying his hand lightly on her arm.

She pointed at the picture, shock evident on her features. "It's Tamiko!"

"What?" Pauline exclaimed. "Let me see!" As she grabbed the picture a cloud drifted across the sky, sending the alleyway into shadow. "Oh my god!"

Joy spread over Chihiro's face. "You know her?"

"Yeah!" Pauline replied. Then a shadow crossed her face. "But..."

"Look, um, we're about to have a war council with the other side, because there's a war going on, and your daughter is fighting in it. You won't be any use in either the council or the actual war starts, since you're both mortal and all of us have powers. So, if you wait here, at the main bathhouse compound, we'll come and help you later, all right? But we have to go." Caitlyn said hurriedly, then turned to the others. "We're already late."

"You left out the fact that she's not on our..." Pauline began.

"Excuse me, but are we leaving?" Marco had finally arrived, a portly figure in a waistcoat. Morgaine nodded. "Let's go."

Kyu sat on his throne of ice deep into his cave. The sound of him sharpening his ornamental axe echoed in the frozen lair.

One of his elementals... he didn't know his name...approached him. "Everything is in order, sir. We are ready to begin."

"All the Dragons lined up and chained?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the stone alter?"

"Ready, sir."

"Good." Kyu smiled. He believed he was doing something right for Elemental kind.

"Let's begin, then."

Slowly, the group of six headed down the wooden steps to the beach, Caitlyn in the lead, Pauline and Linda directly behind her, Michelle after them, then Marco, and Ferio and Morgaine taking up the rear.

Pauline grinned wickedly. "Let's do this thing."

"Remember, we're only negotiating at this point." Marco put in, his tone fatherly.

"And _you _remember that they know more then us about this war, so don't boss them around just because you're older, Marco." Michelle said frowning, putting her fourteen years up against his fifty-four.

"Frightened?" Ferio questioned the girl beside him, her face impassive.

Morgaine began to lie, then realized there was no point. "Witless." She replied sheepishly, her lips barely moving, her eyes set on the horizon, not wanting to see the disdain or laughter in his face.

Instead she felt his warm hand grasp hers, fingers intertwining. "We'll be okay, don't worry." His voice was soothing.

"I'm not worrying. If something happens, something happens. And I don't need your comfort."

He shrugged. "Whoever said I'm offering you comfort? Maybe I need it."

She smiled, leaning against him for a moment, as they continued to walk. Their feet hit the sand of the beach warmed by the afternoon sun, and Morgaine frowned. "There she is." She whispered. Ferio squeezed her hand.

Guenivere stood before them, facing parallel to the water. Behind her were the tents and caves where her side resided. And before that, distanced farther away so that the eye could barely make out details, a line of people before a great stone made of granite. Behind the stone, a lone figure stood.

The Elemental of Light's hair had two small braids by both temples, pulled back to fasten together at the back of her head. The rest of her golden honey hair spilled down her back. She held herself regally, though her once white dress was a-tatters. She was stunning, looking like what every human picture an angel as looking like. Perfection personified.Behind her and slightly to her left, stood her guard. Smaller and finer boned then European Guenivere, her accompaniment was Japanese. Her jet-black hair hungloose, tangled and unkept,down her back, her almond shaped eyes were like two emeralds. Her tiny hands bore not nails, but claws, and two fangs pressed into her crimson lower lip. A pattern of scales ran down her cheek and neck.

Pauline gasped, Caitlyn bit her lip, Morgaine took a sudden intake of breath.

Tamiko was Guenivere's guard.

The Elemental of Light smiled at their faces. "Well, shall we get started?"

Recovering first, Caitlyn nodded.

"Ah, the Elemental of Fire. How are your leadership skills today? Your choices will affect your people." Guenivere looked down at her nails, pushing down the cuticles. "First of all, we offer you the chance to surrender. We will do great things for the world, for Elemental-kind. Are you sure you do not want to be part of it?"

"No." Caitlyn replied, her tone smooth.

"Foolish, foolish." Guenivere said, her voice silky. "You will soon regret that answer. War it is, then?"

"So it seems. Where's Kyu?" Caitlyn demanded.

Guenivere smiled. "He's...busy." She gestured at the figure by the slab of rock. Dramatically enough, a cloud that had been covering the sun moved, showing the entire scene that was unfolding.

Kyu stood behind the rock, an axe in his hands. He beckoned to the first in a line leading away from him, which was composed of the dragon sacrifices. Clothed in the purest of white, hopelessness and despair radiated like a beacon from their faces. A young Korean boy stepped forward, trembling, and laid his head on the rock. Kyu raised the weapon above his head, brought it down and-

_Thunk._

Morgaine had turned a violent shade of green and she clutched onto Ferio's arm, Caitlyn had covered her eyes, Marco had turned away, wincing, Ferio's eyes filled with tears, Michelle had screamed. Linda stood stock-still. Pauline had fallen to her knees, and started retching as bile rose up her throat.

Guenivere shook her head at their reactions. "It has to be done. We Elementals should be honored, revered! Their lives will be nothing for the future which we will receive."

"Nothing? You _monster!_" Linda's chipper maner was torn apart by the suden rage that enveloped her.Forgetting that she was an Elemental, forgetting that Guenivere was half human, anger boiling in her veins, Linda launched herself at the Elemental of Light, swinging wildly with her fists. Guenivere reached into her wide sleeve.

Linda landed one good punch on Guenivere's cheek before Guenivere drew the hidden knife she had strapped on her arm, hidden by the sleeve, and slashed it across Linda's throat.

The Elemental of Wood stumbled back, her hands to her neck, blood spurting from her throat, staining the sand. Someone screamed. Linda fell to the ground.

"Linda!" Morgaine shrieked, stumbling over and collapsing to her knees beside her Vietnamese friend. "Linda!" She touched Linda's wound and closed her eyes. Green light sparkled at her fingertips, but nothing happened.

"Heal." She whispered, and pushed the magic harder, but the wound did not seal. "Heal!" She screamed, panicking, tears running down her cheeks, using all her strength to force the magic from her fingers and into her friend's body. Unknowing, uncaring, she didn't realize her hands had been submerged in Linda's blood, and that it has squirted all down her shirt. "HEAL, DAMN IT!" She screeched like a banshee. She tried again and again but the fatal slice would not seal. "It's not working!" She yelled, to Pauline, Caitlyn and Ferio, her voice trembling. "It won't take!" She tried to stay calm, but she couldn't, Her mind was spiraling away on waves of anguish.

Anger flecked in Guenivere's face, and she took a step forward, raising her knife to stab Morgaine's back, to kill her when she was distracted, but as she swung down, someone caught her knife. She found herself looking into furious golden eyes. "If you so much as touch her, I will kill you where you stand." Ferio hissed. Guenivere stared at him. The knife had embedded itself deep into his hand, hitting his bone. Blood was streaming down his forearm. How could he not be crying...or screaming...or _something_?

She yanked out the knife with a shudder and backed away.

Linda reached up and gently touched Morgaine's wrist. "I'm too far gone, you can't heal me now. Don't worry, Doeby. It's not your fault." Her voice was weak, faded, and it seemed to take all her strength to talk. With every heartbeat, more blood was forced out of her body. Every word she spoke only made the blood spurt faster, sending it bubbling, dripping down her neck.

Morgaine grabbed her hand and held it, tears pouring down her face. "Linda, don't talk. You'll make it worse."

Linda let out a weak laugh that sounded like a cough. "I'm dying. I don't think it_ can_ get any worse."

Pauline knelt on her other side, crying. Her voice quavering, she tried to sound brave for her ghost white friend lying in the sand. "Don't be afraid, Linda. We're with you. We'll always _be_ with you. Don't be scared."

Linda smiled gently at her friends around her, her eyes filming over. "Me? Scared? Nuh...uh..." She shook her head slowly, just once, and then it fell back, hitting the sand with a soft noise. She was gone.

"She's dead. She's dead." Caitlyn muttered, tears dripping off her face into the sand, mingling with Linda's blood. She sunk to the ground beside her friend's body, beside Pauline. "Oh god!" She threw herself into the sand, her shoulders shaking as sobs wrenched through her body. Pauline did the same. Together they clung to each other, two best friends who had lost a third.

Morgaine knelt alone, staring at her blood covered hands, unmoving. Just staring, motionless, the tears streaking down her pale cheeks. _I should have done something more. I should've healed her. I let her die._

Ferio too, was sobbing. Though he had only known Linda for a short while, he still felt the hard loss of the cheerful upbeat girl.. He walked up to her and closed her eyes. Then seeing how much Morgaine needed someone, he went over and cradled her in his arms. She didn't say anything, just buried her face in his shirt and began crying in earnest.

Amid all of this, Kyu's sacrifices went on, and the screams of the Dragons echoed in the day...

Guenivere took another couple steps back. "She deserved it!" She called out, staring at the red stains on her sleeve. She didn't know that one person could hold so much blood.

Ferio stood. "I advise you take that back." he said, taking wide, striding steps forward. Guenivere stumbled back, fear pounding through her veins.. "Take it back." He said, his voice harsher. "Now!"

Black nothingness whirled up his arm like a snake. Without a cry or yell he shot the shadow at her. With a scream, a shot of pure white light burst from her palm. The two blasts hit one another, ricocheting off to the sides.

Guenivere stumbled back. "Help!" She screamed.

With a roar, Kyu's army burst from the trees, headed for the small band of grief-stricken Elementals huddled around the corpse of their fallen friend.

With a sweep of his arm, Ferio sent darkness cascading over the upcoming army. "Get back!" He yelled at the small group that was Akira's negotiators behind him..

Morgaine, Pauline, and Marco ran, the Italian man stopping only for a moment to scoop up Linda's dead body. Their feet slipped on the shifting sand. Pauline, realizing someone was missing, dashed back and pulled on the stunned fourteen year old's hand. "Michelle, come on!"

"But...that lady...just died..." She was as white as a sheet. Pauline gulped as she ran, tugging the girl behind her. "We can't grieve now. We can't afford it. We have to fight."

Akira peeked out past his tree, keeping a watch out. He saw Linda fall and rested his head against the tree for a moment. He couldn't cry. He was the leader. he couldn't lose his cool now even though it hurt him deeply that Tamiko would guard Linda's killer, and that every time Kyu slaughtered another innocent Dragon, bile rose in his throat.

_Oh, Tami...why are you doing this?_

Even now, even after all that had happened, all he wanted to do is break cover, run down to Tamiko and sweep her in his arms.

But he couldn't. _I'm sorry Tamiko. I would if I could. But I have a duty to my people. _

He looked out at the sky, and the lake. _It's such a beautiful day._ He thought to himself as the gentle breeze played with his hair. _Who would've thought that a great battle could be fought on a day like this...how ironic._

He watched Kyu's army march right past them and into the fray when Guenivere screamed for assistance.. He held his tongue for the order to charge. _We need some sort of cover._

Ferio, as if reading his mind, made a motion, and darkness swept over Kyu's troops. Akira smiled grimly, then waved his arm...the single to go. A sixth of their fighting force, still invisible, broke off to rescue the Dragons. The rest ran down into the fight.

Suddenly invisible opponents were attacking Kyu's Elementals. Kyu himself began yelling as two of his Dragon sacrifices disappeared from the line. He began killing them faster and faster, unable to understand what was going on.

"That man!" Yelled Jake, as he was whiplashed by fire. "He's controlling their invisibility!" He pointed at Marco, who stood stalk still, his hands raised to the sky. Out of his finger erupted a bolt of lighting, hitting Marco square in the chest. The Italian man crumpled to the ground, dead, his corpse burned to a husk.

In a split second, everything had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Akira's army had lost the upper hand. Suddenly, Kyu's Elementals could see their attackers, and they fought back.

Even worse, though, was the fate that awaited those who were in the rescue attempt. They found themselves visible, right in the middle of Kyu's stronghold. With a screech of fury, Kyu raised his hand, and sharp shards of ice plunged into soft flesh, killing all those they pierced. Surrounded by the bodies of those who had tried to stop him, Kyu smiled grimly, picked up his axe, and continued his deadly work.

Morgaine let out a strangled gasp of horror. "Did...did you just..."

Pauline swallowed, forcing her body not to reject any more of her earlier meal, and managed to keep her voice level as she said "Well, Caitlyn? Shall we go kick some butt?"

Caitlyn snarled. "Yes, I think we shall."

Morgaine took a step forward. "Wait, I'm coming with you!"

"Morgaine, you can't. You know you have to heal!" Pauline exclaimed.

"I don't care! I'm coming!"

"Morgaine Faye! You know your orders!" Caitlyn barked. Morgaine's eyes narrowed in anger as she met her friend's gaze, then she hung her head.

"Yes." She muttered meekly. A tear rolled from her eye to drip off the end of her nose. "I know." Her hands suddenly curled into firsts, and she exploded.

"It's not fair! I can't let you both die! How can you expect me just to sit here safe when you both are out risking your lives? This is...this is all _SHIT!_" She screeched at them, her eyes burning with rage. The pair looked at her, stunned by her outburst. Finally, one ventured to speak.

"Think of healing as repaying all the lives that will be lost." Caitlyn's said softly. "This is one thing we can't do together, Morgie."

"I'm...I'm sorry." She was trembling.

"Don't be." Pauline said. She grinned. "We'll kick plenty of butts for you. Muhahaha…."

Morgaine nodded, and forced a smile. "Just...please don't die. Be careful. Please."

The three friends joined in one final hug, then Caitlyn and Pauline ran from their safe spot at back into the fray.

Morgaine watched them, twisting and turning her clauddaugh ring on her finger, not noticing the crusty blood covering it. She watched them until her title being yelled out called her attention away from her friends.

A tall, muscular Spanish man carried a blond haired, blue-eyed girl in his arms like a broken doll. Her head was cut badly, and two of her fingers had been sliced off. Blood was gushing from where the digits once had been.

"Elemental of Wind, Miss...she was facing some bastard who could control stone...he threw rocks at her, didn't even give her a second thought...so fast...they hit her like bullets." He was gasping heavily, and Morgaine realized that it was from him running out of the battle with one leg mangled.

"Let me see her." She said levelly. He lay the child on the ground. She brushed her hand across the girl's forehead. A light green glow encompassed the girl, and a slight breeze picked up, blowing Morgaine's bangs out of her eyes. The cut on her head healed, and new pink skin grew over the bloody places where her fingers had once been. Morgaine bit her lip out of sympathy for the girl. She could only heal, she could not replace missing body parts. She couldn't afford to be abhorred now...it was almost assured that she would see worse before this was all over. The child's eyes opened. Morgaine decided to check for brain damage. "What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Emily Lindsey" The little girl replied. "Who're you?"

"Morgaine Faye. I'm your healer. How old are you, Emily?"

"Seven."

Morgaine sighed. _So young?_ "You've just had major healing. Would you like to sit with me for a little while?" _I can only heal her body, not her mind or heart. If I can just spare this girl and others like her from the horrors_ _of this bloody massacre...let her stay with me..._

"No thank you, Miss. Faye. I've got to go fight." With flashing grin, the little girl ran back off into battle before the auburn haired healer could stop her.. Morgaine covered her face with her hands for a moment, resisting the urge to cry. She then smiled up at the Spanish man. "I can heal that leg for you, if you'd like."

He shrugged. "It's not too serious, Miss. Faye."

She gently rolled up his pant leg and laid her pale fingers on his hairy skin. Green sparks floated around the slash as it sealed. For the first time, Morgaine realized her arms were covered up to the elbows in blood.

"Be more careful next time. Don't underestimate them." She warned, before letting him go. Three more Elementals stumbled towards her, followed my one elderly man dragging himself across the sand, leaving a trail of blood behind him. His legs were blown away.

She took a deep breath, settling her mind. "The most critically injured first, please."

* * *

Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Heaven and Hell battled in the center of it all, paying no mind to those surrounding them. 

Ferio flinched as an arrow constructed of light sliced across his nose, biting deep. _That's gonna leave a scar_.

He hit her again and again out of a whip made of darkness, causing her to scream in agony.

Something deep inside him spoke, growling eagerly, thirty for blood. _You are the devil's son, you can do something far more then this! Kill them! Murder them! Boil their blood in their veins! Burn them in the eternal flames! If they so much as attempt fighting you, let there be hell to pay!_

Ferio gritted his teeth. _I...can't._ _I don't have to be a monster._

Guenivere laughed. "What's wrong, demon? Afraid?"

He tried to envelop her in darkness, but it dissipated. "Is that all you got?" She cried.

It wasn't, but he daren't unleash what he knew he could do, not with the voice whispering in his head: _kill, kill, kill..._

"Can't keep up, can you? You're pathetic. Think I'll take a few of your pesky little people down while you decide what to do."

With a smile, she made a passive wave, and wings appeared and unfolded at her back. Huge and white, they were the wings of an Archangel, beautiful and pure. She flapped them a couple of times, rising into the air. "Can't catch me now, can you?" She smiled, and raising her arms, brought a deathly light flashing from her. Twenty Elementals that she pointed at died in an instinct, collapsing to the ground, their bodies untouched. She smiled. "Come on, Ferio? I'm waiting...or do you not mind if I kill your people?" Another flash of light, another twenty of Akira's Elementals dead. She flew away, across the battlefield like an avenging Gabriel.

Growling, Ferio raced after her. _Why is she flying to the back of our line? There are no people there, only sand and the injured. Why on earth would she go all the way back there? _

_Morgaine._

Swearing, he forced his legs to move even faster.

Morgaine quivered in fear at what she saw. Guenivere, flying with wings of an angel, circling above the battle, bringing death and destruction on whomever she chose to look at. _And no one can reach her! She's too far out of their attack range. Only another flying elemental can reach her now! And my flying powers drain me so fast, I wouldn't be able to. _Her mind preoccupied, she didn't realize that Guenivere was slowly making her way towards her.

She looked up again and screamed. Guenivere was swooping down on her, wielding a silver knife, a vicious snarling look on her too-perfect lips.. A roaring filled Morgaine's ears. _This is it. I'm going to die._ She couldn't hear, but just before she ducked, she made out the words on Guenivere's lips. _It's finally time to finish you off._

Morgaine screamed soundlessly one last time, then felt something hard hit her stomach and she smacked into the sand with a thud.

_Am I dead? Injured? But why doesn't it hurt? _Groaning, she forced herself to open her eyes, and found herself looking into Ferio's face.

"You okay?" he asked, getting to his feet and pulling her up.

"How often have you save me from flying objects? I've lost count. There was the knife, and the stone, never mind the drowning and now thi- " Morgaine said dully, rubbing her head. Ferio's eyes widened, and he yelled out, interrupting the disoriented woman. "She's coming back!" He pulled her down again.

Guenivere flew a scant inches past them. Morgaine could feel something sharp rake against her head and she let out a screech. She reached up and touched it. Her hair was tacky with blood. "Ferio? You get hit?"

"No, I'm good." He winced when he saw her head. "You okay?" She nodded. He continued. "She's toying with us. We've got to do something about this before she kills is, but no one could reach her." An idea seemed to occur to him. "Can't you fly up and attack her?"

Morgaine shook her head, trembling, trying to stay calm under pressure. "It takes up so much of my elemental energy just to levitate myself for a few minutes, and even then I wouldn't have any magic left over to be of use to attack her or heal afterwards. I wouldn't even be able to get close to her!"

He stared at her in shock for a minute as he realized there was no escape, that the flying half-angel's next strike would be fatal, then his face softened. "Then I guess I'll see ya in the next life."

"Pardon?" This took a moment to sink into Morgaine's brain. She put her hand to her head, and, to Ferio's surprise, started laughing hoarsely. "This has _got_ to be a dream. All of it. I've been reading too many books! I mean, come on, I swear this is straight from a novel I read…or maybe it's from that story I've been writing…it's all so cheesy...I die in _all_ my dreams, and I haven't had one for a while, so I guess I'm due for an extra freaky one…I mean, it's not even following _logic…_I mea_n, jeez_, this is so cliché…" A pinch of pain up her arm startled her. She brought her head up and stared at Ferio. He had pinched her, _hard._

"That hurt." She whispered. It hit her like a gale. She startled to tremble, then forcefully stopped herself. "It doesn't hurt in dreams…normally…well, I've had a couple…"

He smirked. "You think you could dream up _me?_"

"Aww, isn't this adorable?" Guenivere questioned from above, her voice mocking. "Hey Romeo, Little Miss Priss over there can watch you die." Her eyes narrowed. "Then she can know what it's like, thinking that a loved one is going to pass away, and unable to do anything about it."

Light began to pulse at her fingertips. Morgaine stared her mind panicking.

_I can't do anything to save him! The light goes so fast!_

_Even if this is a dream, I can't let him die like this! _

_I…love him!_

Just as Guenivere was about to let fly her deadly luminescence, Morgaine let out a cry of agony, and crumpled to the sand, her arms wrapped around herself, fingers, clutching, scratching at her back. Blood began bubbling at the corner of her mouth.

"Morgaine! What's wrong? Guenivere, what did you do to her?" Ferio yelled, kneeling beside the auburn haired girl.

Guenivere herself had froze, the thought of the attack vanished from her mind by sheer curiosity. "I didn't do anything!" She replied, staring at the Elemental of Wind.

Elementals are humans, born with powers needed to keep the world from spinning out of control. Dragons are defenders of the people, Elementals, unknowingly, are defenders of the balance of the Earth. They control the powerful winds, the pouring rain, the fertility of the soil, and the growth of the wild. They keep everything in check. Each Elemental is one with their element. They, in fact, are their element, gathering their power from the one they coincide with. Their limits are as high as the power of which they use. They are channels for the Energy. Without them, the elements would be out of control, creating disasters at every turn. Elementals, being human, are not perfect.. Every earthquake, every powerful storm, every hurricane is the mistake of an Elemental. The bigger the mistake, the worse the reaction. This is the way it has always been, and always will be.

One thing that has not been known for the past five hundred years, nor in fact has rarely been discovered before then, is that the possessors of the four high Elements: Wind, Water, Fire and Wood, all have a higher form, deep inside of them, that can only be released when the Elemental has someone they want to protect, someone in the gravest danger.

Ferio turned Morgaine so he could look at her back and stared, bile rising in his throat. Something under the surface of her skin was bubbling, churning. Her shoulder blades suddenly jutted out, and Morgaine let out another scream.

"Morgaine." Ferio said, grabbing her hand. Unknowing, her teeth clenches, her feet pressing against the ground, her body writing in pain, she clutched his hand, so deep as to leave bruises.

"Get...away." She grunted. "Do it!"

He let go of her hand and took a couple of steps back. Morgaine staggered to her feet, leaned back, and then convulsed, bending forward at the waist, clutching her sides. Her shoulder blades jutted out to a grotesque length of a foot, and then...

There was an explosion of blood as her flesh ruptured.

Guenivere flew back in disgust, and Ferio yelled out. "Morgaine!"

He could see her on her hands and knees on the ground. Blood was everywhere: on the ground, in her hair, staining her clothes, on him, dripping from her...her…oh my God…

_What the Hell? _

Morgaine stood, still shaking a little, pain flickering in her eyes. Her eyes opened wide for a moment in panic and shock, like two ping-pong balls, and then slowly, a grin spread across her face. She took a step towards where Guenivere was flying, and then another, the sounds of battle and people's death screams surrounding her. She left a trail of blood behind her.

"You thought you were the only one?" She questioned the flying white winged angel, cocking her head.

Ferio goggled at her, standing stock still like a deer caught in headlights, wordless, suddenly scared beyond belief. Sensing this, Morgaine turned and gave him a gentle smile. "It's all right." She said softly. "I won't hurt you. This is who I am." Her eyes were sad as she realized he was frightened...frightened of her. _I have saved him...but I have lost him. He'll be terrified of me forever now. Goodbye, Ferio._

Dashing tears away with her forearm, she tilted her head up and looked at Guenivere. "You thought you were so special. Didn't it ever occur to you that the _Elemental of Wind_ would..."

Without looking away, she spread her wings from their furled position for the first time. A vague, dreamer's look entered her eyes as she flapped them once, twice, to send most of the red liquid cascading off of them. They were a beautiful russet brown-red, with half white feathers at the bottom. The wings of a red tailed hawk. Not quite as large or as showy as Guenivere's, of course, but who needed flamboyance? She still bled from the two huge holes punctured through her skin, and her the edges of her shirt where the wings has torn right through the cloth were the glistening red of slick, fresh blood. "...have wings?"

Morgaine took off, flapping her wings again and again. This wasted none of her Elemental powers, and for this she was glad. It meant she wouldn't have to divert her powers and concentration.

She took off, leaving Ferio staring behind her. After a couple of moments a courageous and entirely foolish Elemental of Kyu's attacked him. Without thinking, Ferio strangled him with the darkness. The man fell to the ground, starved of air, dead.

The joy of the kill pounded through Ferio's veins. He didn't care about the battle, he just wanted to kill, slay everything in sight…so he could forget what he had just seen.

He could feel himself losing control, but he didn't care anymore. He was frightened, afraid. He wanted to forget. And this would help him.

His eyes glinted cruelly as he surveyed those around him.

Caitlyn ducked as a jolt of Electricity shot past her head, and shot a torrent of fire at Jake. "Pauline, you hanging in there?" She yelled.

"Yeah! Somehow!" Pauline nimbly dodged her attacker's attack, hit him with water full in the stomach, then turned and blasted two more opponents.

Farther away, amid the chaos, Tamiko was again and again slashing down whomever came near her. A figure clothed in white, _one of the sacrifices_, was running away from the bloody alter, trying to escape. Tamiko moved to intercept. She raised her claws to deliver a final blow, when she looked into the woman's face.

"Nile?" She whispered. And it was the Egyptian dragon, the kohl around her eyes smearing down her face on one side, her black hair a mess. Her wicked almond shaped eyes glinted in the sun. She was a little bloody, but otherwise unharmed. Her scarab beetle necklace glinted around her narrow neck.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked softly. "Kill your own aunt?"

Tamiko hand trembled. _I almost killed her!_ She noticed for the first time that there were gray haired in amidst the ebony on her aunt's head.

"Go ahead, if you will. I'm not in my dragon form." Nile spoke, spreading her arms.

Tamiko shook her head, like an unwilling child.

Nile reached out to stroke her hair, and as she did, she transformed. Green scales ran up her arms and face, her teeth and nails elongated and sharpened, her eyes slanted.

"That's a good girl." She whispered. "Now, go do what needs to be done. Make your choice." With that, Nile was off, skirting her way around various Elementals to get to the back of Akira's line. To safety.

Tamiko felt confusion run over her, emotions churning in her body that had been dormant for too long. Inside, a battle: beast against human. Shock ran through her as she looked over the battle with fresh eyes. She smelled the stench of decomposing flesh as the dead bodies lay in the sun; saw children being killed mercilessly at Kyu's whim, so he could chase a dream. She saw Kyu with his axe, slaughtering helpless people.

"I have to go stop the sacrifices." she whispered, and began to run towards the blood covered alter, towards the line of helpless Dragons, and the pile of white clad bodies slumped on the ground.

Pauline's mind whirled as she continued to fight. _Linda is gone. _Her brain had gone numb, unable to absorb this simple fact. _She's dead._

Warm tears spilled down her cheeks as recent memories flooded into her mind. Linda smiling cheerfully, Linda telling jokes around their fire pit, Linda sketching a picture of the four of them…

Lost in memory, she didn't see the attacker sneaking up behind her.

"Pauline! Watch out!" Caitlyn screeched, sending a torrent of flame towards her friend, burning Pauline's would-be killer to a crisp.

Pauline shrieked, then laughed. "Thanks Cait!"

Caitlyn stuck out her tongue. "Be more careful. How many did you get?"

"So far? I dunno. Were we supposed to be counting?"

"Ya!"

"Not fair."

Something zipped past Caitlyn's face, and she turned her mind back to the battle. Pauline grinned, and dodged a wildly swinging arm. "You want some? Bring it."

"You're awfully cavalier about all of this." Caitlyn shouted to Pauline as they continued to fight.

"You have to be!" Pauline replied.

They continued on.

Guenivere grinned at Morgaine, pain creasing her features. The Elemental of Light had lost an arm, Morgaine's wind blade attacks sending it spiraling down into the crowd. Morgaine was quite better off, having a nasty cut running right in between her precious wings.

They both flew around each other, dodging, parrying, and attacking. They began to circle warily. "You ready to give up?" Guenivere asked.

Morgaine had thrown up when she had accidentally cut off Guenivere's arm. She was not used to such violence, and hated thought of killing another person made her ill. She stared the stump now, blood gushing from it, it's hot droplets falling on the heads of those battling below. But she knew what she had to do.

"Are you a fool Guenivere? You should be the one to give up! You may be more powerful then me, and you may be half angel, _but you are in my element_. And that is why there is no way you can ever win."

Nevertheless Guenivere tried. She used all of her power and shoved it into a blast of killing light. Morgaine threw up a wind shield, though it did little good. However it blocked some of the attack, and that was all that was needed. As she fell from the sky, Morgaine blasted a powerful wind attack back, picking up Guenivere and throwing her far, smashing her into a cliff that rose up from the beach. Guenivere crumpled and fell, dead, her wings ruffling in the wind, her golden hair streaming behind her as she fell into the sand and hit with a sickening thud full of finality.

Morgaine spiraled down, down. Managing to gain hold of herself right before she too hit the ground, she opened her wings as wide as possible and glided a few feet, before flapping again to gain altitude.

A multitude of screams from below distracted her, drawing her gaze. What she saw hit her like a punch in the stomach.

There was a throbbing darkness a couple of inches away from her face, and then Caitlyn's eyes cleared. "What in all the...oh my God...he couldn't have..."

Dead...dead from _both_ sides, toppled around the Elemental of Darkness, the life sucked out of them. But something had changed. His skin had taken on a reddish hue, his hands were topped with long, deadly claws, and his ears were pointy. His hair had fallen out of its ponytail, and embedded in the strands of emerald green were two horns.

_The battle...the deaths...it must have been too much for him. He doesn't care who he kills, as long as he does kill. His devil half must enjoy it._ Caitlyn skittered away, out of his range, knowing deep in her heart that Ferio could murder everyone here if he chose. _Just let our people have the sense to get out of his way._

Tamiko was oblivious to all of this, as she reached the Alter. As she came close, she realized Kyu was quarrelling with someone.

"I won't let you hurt her! No!" The wailing of a babe. "Not this child! You already killed the child of my blood. Let this child of my heart live, I beg of you! She may be the Dragon of China, but look at her! She has done no harm! Nor will do none to you! Please!"

A tall African woman was clutching to a bundle that Kyu was trying to wrestle away from her. Tamiko stepped forward.

"Allow me to take the child away, Kyu." She said softly. The Dragon of Africa's eyes widened, and she clutched the babe close to her. Kyu nodded his agreement. Tamiko turned her back to Kyu so he could not see her face. It was imperative that Kyu was not aware of what she was doing at this point. She said quietly to the woman, her voice almost imperceptible. "Don't worry. I'm not sided with Kyu _or_ Akira anymore. I'll take good care of her."

The woman smiled, tears in her eyes, and handed the Chinese babe in her arms to Tamiko. "Her name is Bou Lee. And I'm Binti."

They both knew that she would be sacrificed in a matter of moments. No fear showed on the Binti's powerful, high cheekbone face. Tamiko clasped the older woman's hand.

"I will kill him for all that he has done." Tamiko murmured, her voice barely imperceptible.

Binti flashed Tamiko a white grin. "Give him Hell, girl."

With a final kiss on Bou Lee's plump cheek, Binti strode forward and promptly attacked Kyu, dragging her nails down his face, kicking and screaming like a wild animal. Shocked by the attack, Kyu was almost overpowered. He pushed her off of him with a grunt of exertion. Panting, he stood, leaving her on the ground, and swung the axe up and over his head, and back down across her neck. There was an explosion of blood. Kyu's kicked the body out of the way. "Next!" He cried out, angry now.

An older woman, plump and doughy, clad in an ill-fitting dress of white stepped forward.

Tamiko walked away calmly with the child, then once far away enough, began to run, dodging people and attacks. She had to take this child to safety, then she would go back for the other dragons. She tried not to listen as the thud of the axe hitting flesh reverberated behind her. She wasn't aware of the tears streaking down her cheeks. Seared into her mind was the sight of Binti's lifeless body slumped against the sacrificial roc, broken like a rag doll.

The baby in her arms was quiet, staring into the noon sky with dark, sad eyes, her adoptive Mother's blood splattered across her face.

Another hundred people died to Ferio's shadow attacks, the darkness eating away at their live bodies like rot.

"There's no way to stop him." Caitlyn hissed, watching the grotesque deaths and the look of glee on The Elemental of Darkness.

"Ferio, stop it!" Pauline yelled out as she continued dodging her opponent's relentless attacks nimbly, making sure she never came near the man turned devil.

Elemental attacks converged on him, but he wiped them away carelessly, like chalk from a chalkboard.

Caitlyn looked around, suddenly afraid. _He's so powerful... _She looked across the battlefield, and caught sight of Pauline's pale, drawn face. She too knew what would happen if he wasn't stopped. They would all die, turned to black ashes on an old beach, to be washed away by the tide...

She looked up, to see Morgaine circling overhead, watching with large, frightened eyes.

Caitlyn made her choice. _I'm sorry, Morgaine._ She stepped forward, over the dead bodies, so she was facing the Elemental of Darkness.

"Fire torment!" She screamed. A funnel of fire blasted its way towards Ferio, and went around him, as he created a shield of darkness. Then both fire and shield were gone, and he was looking at her with those golden eyes filled with madness as he lifted up his hand to kill her. Caitlyn had taken a chance that her magic would be powerful enough to finish him off, and she was wrong.

"Caitlyn!" An animal screech, a whoosh, and suddenly Caitlyn was off of the ground, out of harm's way, her feet dangling. She looked up.

Morgaine had grabbed her at the last possible moment, supporting Caitlyn under her arms. She flew in a power climb, knowing, Caitlyn was sure, that Ferio would send the killing shadows after them. She could feel tingling on her feet, and looking back, she saw the darkness was coming right behind them. She felt Morgaine picking up the pace, flying all the faster, to outrun the death chasing up in tendrils behind them. She looked up. Morgaine's mouth was set in a determined line, her eyes staring straight ahead, determined. Her eyes had a hint of sadness pulling down at the corners. They arced straight up.

Finally after it has seemed like forever, he gave up, and the shadows peeled away from their chase. Caitlyn sighed with relief, as she felt Morgaine slow to a glide. Then she looked down. And farther down.

_"Holy crap_!"

They were far above the beach. So far that the battle itself seemed like a speck.

"Stop thrashing!" Morgaine commanded, panting slightly, out of breath. "This is hard enough as it is, without you squirming. I'm liable to drop you."

"Don't you dare!" Caitlyn yelled back. Morgaine swooped around and began to gracefully descend. Caitlyn stared out at the lake, the noon sun playing on the lapping waves. "It's so beautiful from up here." She said quietly, stunned, her voice hushed. "You could almost forget that hundreds are dying below us."

Morgaine heard her. "You try drowning in it." She retorted wryly, shivering. "It's not so pretty then." There were a couple of moments of silence. Caitlyn didn't know what to say. She looked away, over the lake again.

"Where are we going?" She asked finally.

"The back lines of our side."

"What? Why?"

Morgaine didn't answer as she swooped down, and they came in for a landing out of harm's way. Caitlyn's toes brushed the sand, and she stood for a moment on her wobbly legs before she fell to her knees, breathing deeply. "That was frightening." She commented.

Morgaine gently landed, furled her wigs, and walked over to Caitlyn. Offering her a hand, she pulled her to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think." Caitlyn took a couple of deep breaths, then, as she looked up, her eyes gleams. "Actually, that was really fun!" She went silent as she saw the burning fury in her friend's face.

Morgaine brought up her hand and hit her across the cheek. Caitlyn bowed her head. "That's for doing something so stupid..." The Elemental of Wind growled, her voice was taut with anger. For a minute Caitlyn was frightened she was going to blow. She gritted her teeth and waited. "And this is for not dying" Morgaine said, hugging her tightly, taking Caitlyn by surprise. "I thought you promised to be _careful_."

"Sorry." Caitlyn hugged her back, and for a moment felt the overwhelming urge to start crying for all she had lost. For Linda. But calling up a reserve of strength she didn't know she had, she forced the compulsion and the sadness down.

"Now, why did you take me all the way back here?" She asked casually, trying to say calm.

Morgaine's eyes shone with tears, but they didn't spill. "Because I know what I have to do. And I know you would interfere."

Caitlyn stared at her for a moment, uncomprehending. then, as Morgaine began to beat her wings to take off, she understood. _She wouldn't!_

"Morgaine, no!" She cried, grabbing onto her wrist. "It's too great a danger! He's not human anymore! He doesn't know Pauline, me, any of us! He won't recognize you! You will _die._ I've already lost one friend, I'm not about to lose you!"

Morgaine swallowed, then raised her head. "I have to try. I'm sorry." And, in one motion, she pulled her arm out of Caitlyn's grasp and flew off, the wind from her wings knocking Caitlyn back, leaving the Elemental of Fire calling her name helplessly behind her.

_Morgaine, you're going to die. You know that, don't you? I should have known, I should've seen it coming: you don't take love lightly. We should have let you anywhere near that no good..._

The sound of pounding feet distracted her, and when Caitlyn's watchful eye found who was approaching her, she reacted automatically. Spirals of flame circled around her body like a snake.

"Tamiko, you really don't want to mess with me." She growled, her hackles rising.

The scaled girl's face contorted. "Caitlyn, please, take this child. She's the Dragon of China. Protect her..."

"What?"

Tamiko took a step forward, and Caitlyn threw herself back. "I can't trust you. Are you kidding me?" Akira's twin asked incredusly, still aggressive.

Tamiko knelt and, brushing the Chinese baby's cheek with her lips, she gently lay her on the ground. Bou Lee did nothing but stare at Caitlyn, then back to Tamiko, then gurgle.

"No time to explain. Don't let her come to harm." and with that, Tamiko left, running back into the battle.

Caitlyn knelt down and scooped the little girl up. Bou Lee smiled, and Caitlyn felt the corners of her mouth curve up. "Guess I'm stuck with you." She said, her voice impatient.

Bou Lee's only reply was to reach up with one chubby hand and grab Caitlyn's nose.

* * *

Morgaine swooped down, coming to a landing on the edge of the circle people had formed around Ferio. Though everyone was still fighting, they had all realized they had best be wary of this troubled teen, and stayed as far away as possible. Therefore, there was seven meters of empty sand around Ferio in every direction. 

_I'm sorry Caitlyn. Pauline._

Something grabbed the Elemental of Wind's ankle. Whipping her head around, she screamed. It was Liam, the so-called 'leader' of the first group of Elementals that had come to join Akira. His entire body from the torso down was gone, blown away by some explosive. He clawed at her. "You gotta help me!" He gasped, his voice rough and hoarse. His eyes were filled with so much pain and fear and agony. "Heal! Heal!" A crazed look in his eye, he pulled up his other hand as if to grab her ankle, but then he flopped down, dead, like all the others. Morgaine yanked her ankle out of his grasp, breathing heavily, forcing herself not to vomit. She noticed for the first time how many dead lay around her, knowing that most of them were by The Elemental of Darkness' hand.

She turned her attention towards Ferio, who seemed to be focusing his glassy eyed stare on some sixty-year-old man slowly backing away. Ferio raised his hand and the dark began gathering in his palm.

"Ferio, no!" She screeched, running forward, cursing the sand that dragged on her feet. Pushing herself forward, she snatched his wrist and stood herself right in front of him, so that, if he used his magic it would hit her in the stomach.

Morgaine looked into his eyes and saw the madness there. "Listen to me! You've got to stop this! Can't you see?"

He threw her aside like a rag doll. She hit the sand with a thud, and sat up hurriedly after hearing a cut off scream. The old man's corpse lay on the ground, being devoured by slugs made out of shadows, crawling on his pallid flesh.

Morgaine pushed herself to her feet and stepped in front of Ferio once again. "Can't you see all the people you've killed? This isn't you!"

He looked back at her, a snarl forming on his lips, his red, scaly hands curling into fists, the claws digging into his own flesh.

She curled one of her own fists and punched him hard, hitting him under the jaw. "Stop it, damn you! No more killing!" He had stumbled back, but had recovered quickly. He took two steps forward, so he stood right in front of her, anger blazing down on her from his golden eyes. He was trying to intimidate her. And it worked, for a moment. Morgaine cowered, then looking up at him, she straightened. She reached out and touched his horns. "What has happened to you?" She asked softly.

Hot tears bubbling in her eyes, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You are not the devil. This isn't you. Fight it." She murmured, like a mother consoling a child. She felt his arms go around her and sagged, relieved. "Ferio?" She said her voice soft. "Are you all right?"

Crippling pain split into her sides, causing her to gasp out a hoarse breath full of agony, wincing. Ferio had embedded his claws into her skin, just above her hips. He pulled them out again. Morgaine started to pull away, then, deciding, hugged him once more. She could feel the blood trickling out of the punctures in her skin.

"Ferio...come back. Do you really want your whole life to be like this?"

"Least I don't have to hide who I am! I won't have to feel insignificant anymore, just because I'm different! I'm the Devil's son! Let them fear me!" His voice was a mass of snarls and howling rage.

Morgaine let out a laugh that was a half sob. "Now I know something's wrong: you're never this open with anyone, let alone me. Listen, haven't you figured it out yet? _Everyone's _different. Everyone's got something to hide. I can't pretend that you're like everyone else, but why does that matter, as long as you've got people out there who care about you."

"Care about _me_?" He said, and a bark of laughter followed, filled with a violent self-loathing that took Morgaine by surprise.

She buried her face in his shirt. "Yes..." Then she threw all pretence to the wind. "This isn't the real you! This isn't the Ferio I care so deeply for! You, dammit! I like you! A _lot._ But not like this! I like the real you!"

Once again she felt his arms go around her, and she winced in expectation. _Maybe I was wrong. He's going to kill me. He doesn't even recognize me..._

But his caress was gentle. She pulled away and looked into golden eyes as calm as the sea. His skin had once again turned its normal tanned colour, and the horns on his head were gone, leaving as he returned to his old self. He reached out as if to stroke her cheek, but then dropped his hand. "You idiot, I could've killed you!"

She just looked at him, watching him carefully as he slowly surveyed all those he had murdered, and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I could hear everything...see everything...I heard their screams, felt their lives slip away..."

Morgaine bit her lip.

He turned, and his eyes were red rimmed. The deep slash across his nose was red and puffy, blood still oozing from it.

He looked at Morgaine, and his face convulsed. "How can you stand to be near me? I killed so many people..." His gaze drifted away...at the dead.

Morgaine's face hardened. "Yes, you killed them, and you're going to have to deal with that. We still need you in the war, Ferio. Don't wimp out now, just because of one little mistake. Cry after."

He lifted his tortured face up. She held herself up. "I crushed Guenivere against a rock. She's dead. I've killed." Her body convulsed, and she dry-retched once, and then got control of herself once more. "My best friend is dead because I couldn't heal her in time. You think I don't feel that? But I don't weep. I wait. When this bloody battle is finished, then I'll cry, but not yet. Save it for a more appropriate time."

Ferio caught sight of the claw mark on her sides. "You're bleeding…Morgaine, I almost killed you. Why didn't you leave? "

She turned, her face was distant. "You're wounded too. You should've come to me sooner: It'll leave a scar now." She reached out and her cool fingertip ran down the bridge of his nose, as she purposely changed the subject. Magic scurried from her fingertips to sink into the wound. It healed in seconds, leaving a semi-thick white line across his tanned skin.

"The chicks dig scars." He said, grinning half-heartedly

She went to move away but he grabbed her by the wrist. "Morgaine, why are you acting like this?" he demanded, all serious again. She looked at him with calm, gold-flecked brown eyes. The mask of cocky confidence that he wore cracked, showing the bewilderment and lost look in his eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

_Because I can't forget your face when you looked at me with my wings. _"Perhaps it's best to pretend that we never knew one another." _Save us both some heartbreak._

"What?" He was momentarily stunned. She took the opportunity to unfurl her wings and try to fly away but he stopped her. "Wait. What is your problem?"

"This is who I am Ferio, and if you can't accept that..." She gestured at her wings and then attempted to fly away again, but he kept a firm hold on her wrist. Letting out a sigh, she let her feet touch the ground, and folded her wings.

"What? Oh...I see. Yes, I'll admit it: I was frightened. But only because I didn't know you could sprout..." He gestured at her wings.

Morgaine waited for him to finish speaking, her face unreadable, and her eyes giving away nothing.

"...And..." _You looked so much like an angel, and I felt so far away from you, so distant, so worthless, the devil's son._ "Never mind. It's not a big deal anymore. It just was a bit of a shock."

Morgaine seemed to consider this, and then seeing he had something else to say, nodded for him to continue.

He seemed distracted. "Look, I heard everything you said, when I was...well...and you were right. Everyone is different. I also heard you say..." He drifted off, his eye focusing on hers. Morgaine blushed. With strength of will, she turned her back to him, and flapped her hand as if it was no big deal as she began to walk away.

"Well, I meant it." She said factually, surprised at finding herself so calm. "And I'm glad it helped you quell the devil in you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go see if there are people in need of healing."

Ferio was shocked for a moment, expecting her to have protested saying what she did. "Morgaine."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Ferio, is now really the time? We're in the middle of a battle whose repercussions are probably going to be the most catastrophic our world has ever seen. Even if we win, there will be drought, blighted crops, huge storms, massive illnesses..." She began to chatter to cover her nervousness when she felt him walk up behind her, and stopped when he put his hand over her mouth.

"You're babbling." He whispered. Goosebumps rolled up her skin. "I just wanted to tell you, before you left...well first of all, I wanted to thank you for never shying away from me, or being scared of me for what I am. And for stopping me from…" He swallowed. "Killing more people. But mostly, I wanted to tell you...that I feel the same way."

Morgaine sat a moment, stunned. Then she said, jokingly, breathlessly. "About yourself? That's rather egotistical, isn't it?"

"About you."

She turned bright red, and stammered for a reply.

"So, you be careful when you're healing. You don't know who'll attack you." _Morgaine, you could do so much better then me._

"Just you don't die on me." She replied, calming a little. She turned around to face him.

"Die? And risk your wrath? I wouldn't think of it." He said solomnly.

Morgainesmiled faintly,thenshuddered as she heard the screams of the dying, and the reality of the situation hit her again.Her fists clenched and unclenched..

It was about this time that the masses of Elementals realized that Ferio was no longer a huge threat. There was a sudden eerie silence, as they began to inch forward as a group, hundreds of them.

"Oh, lord." Morgaine whispered. "They're about to attack."

"Go." Ferio muttered, pushing her away. "I'll be fine."

She bit her lip, unsure of what to do.

"Aren't you supposed to be healing?" Think of all those people dying as you waste your time with me."

The screams she had been blocking out suddenly hit her full force over the sudden quiet that had surrounded them. Injured people…dying. Morgaine closed her eyes in consternation, forcing herself to make a decision.

"I have to go…" Her eyes opened, and flecked brown met gold. "But _be careful._"

He grinned at her reassuringly. "C'mon, this lot? All lower elementals." _Ferio…it's now or never. You know you'll never get the courage to take this step ever again. It's only because you know you might never see her again that you can do it now._

Her smile was half-hearted as she spread her wings and flapping them, slowly rising off the ground. Two feet in the air, she began to glide forward, ready to power climb, when she felt something grab her wrist, pulling her back. She gasped, panicking.

"Wait." It was Ferio.

Landing on the ground lightly once more, Morgaine let out an exasperated breath as she folded her wings, and asked peevishly "Ferio, what do you _wa-_"

Their eyes met for breathless moment as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and then, pulling her close, he pressed his lips softly against hers.

Morgaine's eyes widened, startled, as a dark crimson blush spread across her cheeks. Then, slowly she relaxed. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in and kissed him back, her arms going around his neck, forgetting for a moment everything else that had ever mattered, forgetting that around her, hundreds were dying. A gentle breeze blew, caressing the pair, and their melding shadows faded in and out of sight.

* * *

Pauline let out a cry of agony as electricity tingled through her, wincing, as she smelled the ends of her hair burning. 

She was crumpled on the ground, dirt smearing her face, blood oozing from a savage burn across her back.

She stumbled to her feet, and met Jake's gaze with ferocity, only to be struck down by another of his lightning bolts. She crumpled, gasping, trying to gather enough strength to stand once more, to defy him.

_How unfair is it that I'm being attacked by my weakness! If I lash back with my water attacks, he'll send a jolt through that and I'll get myself killed, and if he steps up the voltage I'll die. But he won't do that just yet. He's playing with me. _

With an effort she put her raw hands onto the ground and gasped, shocked and abhorred at how much energy that took her, and how fatigued she was now. She winced, feeling how burned the flesh on her face, arms, back, neck and legs throbbed.

From above she could hear Jake speaking to someone.

"Hey, look who I got." The Elemental of Electricity was saying. "Want a chance to beat her up? It's fun."

Pauline pushed herself off the ground, and stood, her legs feeling like jelly. She shut her eyes, not wanting what she saw to be true.

Taiy stood beside Jake, looking at her, his face devoid of emotion. "She'll die if you do anything else to her."

Jake shrugged. "Then I guess the game's over." He seemed disappointed that he couldn't draw out Pauline's pain any longer. Lightning crackled around his body as he prepared to send the finishing blow.

Tears streaked down Pauline's cheeks, making tracks through the grime that covered her face. She reached out to the Elemental of Rock. Emotion flickered in Taiy's face.

"Taiy…I still…I...love you..."

There was a huge explosion of lightning, crackling in the still air. Pauline was knocked off of her feet. As she hit the ground, she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the deathblow of electricity.

It never came.

She opened her eyes to a world filled with smoke. _What happened?_

She began to crawl forward, rubbing her stinging eyes with swelling, burned hands. She could hear clattering noises around her, and realized that pieces of sharp, hot, burning rock were shooting everywhere, like shrapnel. She could hear screams distantly, as they hit flesh.

She tucked herself into a tiny ball, covering her head with her hands, making herself a smaller target. She prayed that she would not get hit.

After what seemed like forever, the sound of the deadly missiles drumming on the ground stopped, and Pauline felt it was safe to open her eyes.

She was relatively unharmed, compared to other moaning people around her. One flying shrapnel rock had embedded itself into her foot. With a gasp of pain, she pulled it out, and then looked around.

The smoke had all but cleared. She looked around for Jake wildly for a moment, but he was gone.

_How am I still alive?_

She made out a burned body in front of her, and shrieked when she realized whom it was.

She scrambled to its side, and realization dawned. He had taken the blow for her, sacrificing himself.

She lifted one hand and put it to her cheek as she began to weep hot tears. "Taiy? Damn it! How could you?"

His eyes opened, and he gently, wordlessly, stroked her cheek. Just once, as a smile spread across his face. And then his hand fell, lifeless, to the ground.

Pauline screamed an incoherent cry of rage and sadness as she bent over his body.

* * *

Ferio and Morgaine broke apart, the latter a faint blush on her cheekbones. She was stunned, wordless. 

Ferio, too, had turned a pale pink, although his was almost imperceptible. He looked out at the incoming crowd to hide the emotions in his eyes. "You'd better go now." He murmured, catching sight of someone in the crowd that would be somewhat more difficult to fight then most of the surrounding hostiles.

"Ferio..." She whispered, pressing a hand to her lips.

Morgaine turned to look where Ferio was gazing, and spotted the Elemental. "Jake." She looked at the green haired teen beside her. "Ferio, I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to. Do you really think I want to risk you getting hurt?"

The Elemental of Wind saw the sudden fierce protectiveness burning in his eyes, and knew that it was in hers too. New emotions welled up within her, and she forced herself to stay calm, and to keep her voice from shaking and trembling. "I'm not a weakling, I can fight!" She argued. "You'll die without help!" Her hands curled into fists. Everything in her stubborn stance showed that she wasn't going anywhere.

Ferio searched for an argument to get her out of this mess. Suddenly a loud, animal scream echoed over the beach turned bloodbath. "Isn't that Pauline?" He questioned. Morgaine nodded, worry tensing her every feature.

"Go help her." He coaxed. Morgaine was once more torn. Protect Ferio or save Pauline?

"I…" She felt his hand smooth her hair away from her brow, and cup his hand under her cheek.

"Be well." He whispered.

Roar, the crowd charged, ready to kill the Elemental of Darkness. With a sudden decisiveness, Ferio made a motion with his hands. Suddenly, Morgaine was flying, her wings flapping, carrying her off the ground…against her will.

Looking back, she realized that her wings had been covered with shadow. He was controlling her wings! Making her fly back to the back lines! Away from him!

"Ferio!" She screeched at him, looking over her shoulder, struggling, trying to fly back. For a split second, their eyes met. Then Elementals swarmed over Ferio like ants to an injured wasp, and Morgaine, tumbling in the air, lost sight of him.

_Let him be all right!_

* * *

I'm so sorry for the abrupt halt. This is the first half of the chapter. The second half will be done soon also! 

Elemental of Wind


	39. No one wins Prt 2 the climax

Recalling the Spirit Chapter 39 ( thirty eight part 2)

_Let me stay,_

_Where the wind will whisper to me,_

_Where the raindrops as they're forming tell the story._

_Don't say I'm out of touch,_

_With this rampant chaos: your reality._

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,_

_The Nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_Evanescence: Imaginary._

In the line of sacrifices, one woman stood out, and not just because she was at the very end of the quickly diminishing row. Instead of wearing the sacrificial white, she was swathed in a dress of light, creamy pink silk, with pearls dangling from her ears…clothed in what she was wearing when she was captured. Her brown hair was pulled back into a sensible bun, wisps escaping. Her face was somewhat dirty, but her face was set.

Closing her eyes, she sent out a silent, but urgent call.

_Onee-san_. Big sister. _Can you hear me? _

Kanta came in from the rice fields, sweaty and tired, to find his wife barreling down the stairs, eleven month Toshi in her arms.

"Satsuki! What…?" He asked, touching her short, wiry hair, which had dulled over the years but was no less beautiful. Her eyes looked frenzied.

"She's in trouble. She always gets herself lost!" Without another word, Satsuki passed Kanta their baby, slipped her feet into her sandals at the front door, and ran out, her longs legs covering distance quickly. Kanta made to go after her, concern creasing the crow's feet at his eyes as he ran out a couple of steps into the street, and was just in time to see his wife jump into their black minivan, turn on the ignition and go speeding down the quiet street, and around the corner. _She's got her cell phone with her. I can call her._

Kanta ran his fingers through his hair, and looked into the face of his young son. The babe looked up at him, dark eyebrows furrowing.

"You and me both." Kanta replied, and went back inside to grab the telephone.

"I knew our daughter was here! I told you! But all you did was question me!" Chihiro crowed. She noticed a strange expression on her husband's face.

"Haku? Are you okay?"

"Something's wrong…" Haku began to wander away from his wife. "They're all gone." He touched a part of the bathhouse wall, which crumbled under his fingertips.

"Didn't you listen? They're all fighting a _war. _And our daughter is involved."

"No…not the Elementals." His voice was distant. "The spirits. They're gone."

Chihiro started at him. "What? But this is the _spirit _world."

Haku looked even more distant, and Chihiro felt a pang of isolation. Her husband was a place she could not go.

"They're…hiding…some are dead…there was a fire. In the bathhouse."

"What?"

"We have to find them. They're in the forest."

"What about Tamiko?" Chihiro demanded.

He remained silent, leasing out a heavy sigh.

Nodding, Chihiro began to scamper down the stone steps that led to the seaside. Haku took a step after her, bit his lip, then turned and took the pathway into the forest.

Caitlyn, too, heard Pauline's scream. _No, oh no…_ She spotted the young girl that they had brought with them on the original agreement, sitting morosely on the sands with a faintly dazed expression. Her arm was tied to a splint, the best that Caitlyn could do while Morgaine was gone. The young curly haired teen would need medical attention, and soon, for her broken limb.

Caitlyn put the Chinese baby in Michelle's unharmed arm. "Please take care of her until I get back." She said.

Turning on her heel, she made her way across the empty sand at a sprint, and stumbled her way over dead bodies, searching everywhere for the Elemental of Water. Michelle followed her helplessly with her eyes, unable to move, the squalling Bou Lee resting in her limp arm.

Elementals ran forward to attack her but she just blasted fire at them, without even stopping. Burnt husks that were once bodies fell behind her, still covered in flame.

"Pauline!" She shrieked. "Pauline! Where are you?"

A faint sobbing caught her attention. Looking to her right, through the fighting Elementals, she could see a woman with long black hair slumped across a dead body. _Pauline!_

She shoved her way past the people to her friend's side. "Pauline!"

Pauline lifted her head. Caitlyn almost shrieked at the severe, blistering burns that malformed her friend's face. Closer inspection showed that it also covered most of her body. Caitlyn trembled. _I thought we were going to stick together! This wouldn't have happened if I were here._

She bent down beside Pauline. "Listen, we're going to get Morgaine to come and cure you, okay?" Caitlyn swallowed. If she didn't come soon, Pauline, like Linda, would die.

"Pauline? Hey, can you hear me?"

Pauline finally turned her head. Her eyes were spacey, blank, and she didn't focus on Caitlyn's face. "…gone…gone…gone…" She said in a singsong voice, letting out a little giggle. "…kaboom! Then bye, bye. So long."

Caitlyn's mouth trembled. "…Pauline…" _She's gone mad._ She looked down at the body Pauline was clinging to like a life preserver, and realized why.

_Taiy…he's dead._ Sadness enveloped her like a blanket, stifling her

Caitlyn tried to gently pry Pauline's hands off of the dead man. "Pauline, he's gone. There's nothing you can do." But Pauline would not let go.

Pauline's breathing became hoarse as her body tried to stay conscious. Caitlyn knew if she fell asleep then she probably wouldn't wake up.

Panicking, she stood, and spotted Morgaine flying across the battlefield, her brownish gold wings covered in black shadow. She screamed out her name. Morgaine's head turned, and she was carried towards where Caitlyn stood in consternation. Her flight seemed jolted, and she seemed to be struggling.

As soon as her feet touched the ground the darkness in her wings vanished, and she folded them as she ran towards Pauline's body. "What happened? Was she electrocuted?" She demanded of the Elemental of Fire, examining Pauline's wounds as the black haired girl babbled incomprehensively. Morgaine continually looked from her friend to the center of the battle, and back again, distracted by something. At one point she actually stood, took a few steps towards where Ferio was now fighting, but stopped, and looked back at Pauline, squeezed her eyes shut and knelt beside her black haired friend once more.

"I dunno! I just got here! Can you heal her?" Caitlyn demanded.

"Her burns, yes. To a point." As she spoke, Morgaine forced herself to focus and lifted the back of Pauline's shirt to examine the burns on her back. She then rolled Pauline over onto her front and checked her arms, neck and face.

"Some are going to scar, and I can't do anything about that. Was she like this when you found her?" Morgaine professionally waved a hand in front of Pauline's face, and calmly noted that her eyes didn't move and follow the hand.

"Yes!" Caitlyn's long nails dug into her palms as she made fists. " I should have been there. I should have helped her!"

Morgaine didn't reply. She hovered her hands over Pauline's body. "Don't talk please. Especially with that cheesy hero crap. This is going to be very difficult as it is without you nattering on like you're in some anime or RPG."

Caitlyn lapsed into silence, though her mind was racing, as her friend began to glow green, the light around her beginning to pulse, like a heartbeat.

_Linda…and now Pauline…it's happening. I'm losing them…I'm pushing them away…._

She watched on fearfully as the burns began to heal, from bubbling, to a bright red to a soft pink, to Pauline's normal coloured skin. Her right arm, and the right side of her neck was scarred, and her back even more so. At one point, Morgaine's forehead creased for a moment, as though she had hit a mental wall, and suddenly, the scabs that had covered her wounds from Ferio broke, and blood bubbled out once again, staining her shirt.

_And Morgaine's hurt too! _Caitlyn ground her teeth._ It's all Akira's fault!…no, I shouldn't accuse him. It's my fault. I can't do anything right! __I should have been there to protect them. I should have been there to protect all of them. So many of our Elementals are dead in that foiled attempt to save the Dragons. I should have been there. I should have been the distraction. But I…I was afraid to die._

Finally it was done. Morgaine reeled for a moment, dizzy and disoriented. Her hands shot out to steady herself on the ground.

Pauline stood stock still for a moment and then began to giggle again. She turned to Morgaine, flapping her arms strangely. "You're a bird lady. Flying, flying…gone….gone….into sky…not…coming…back…he's not…" She slumped.

Caitlyn tensed. "Morgaine, she's still…"

"Crazy. I know." Morgaine's voice sounded very weary. "I can't heal mentally, only physically…as far as I know. I tried to heal her mind, but it didn't work. As it is, she'll have to stand months of treatment. But at least she's alive."

"Did you _try_?" Caitlyn demanded. "_Try_ healing her mind!" Anger began digging its claws uncharacteristically into her, like a vengeful beast.

"I _did._"

"Not enough!" Caitlyn accused, now furious at Morgaine, and scared of Pauline's well being. "Try harder!"

"I can't. I've done all I could."

The Elemental of Fire snarled. "First Linda, now Pauline. Can't you do anything right?" She instantly regretted it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did." Replied the level voice, the healer's back to Caitlyn. "And you're right. I can't."

"I…"

"Save it. You can't berate me harder then I'm berating myself."

Caitlyn saw Morgaine bend to the ground, picking up a handful of sand and letting it trickle through her fingers like an hourglass. A soft noise, almost a sigh, came from her lips.

"And it's all over now. The final link is broken between us four. One dead, another mad, and the third and forth split irrevocably by harsh words and painful accusations." The words as they left the older girl's lips became imagery, the solid future, irrevocable…

Caitlyn felt her eyes sting, her hands curled into fists. "Morgaine, don't say that. Don't. It's…"

"I'll take Pauline to the back lines, out of danger, if you still want to fight." Caitlyn watched on, her heart torn as Morgaine, her back still to her, picked up Pauline, spread her wings, and flew away from her, scattering feathers in a whirlwind behind her.

It took all of Caitlyn will to stop her sinking to the ground. She had lost everything. _They're gone…they're all gone. Linda…Pauline…Morgaine…_

An old woman called out to her. She turned, grief stricken, to answer. The old woman was swathed in an ill fitted black dress, and her gray hair hung loose down her hunched back.

"Are you all right m'girl?" She asked, her voice croaky. She began to massage her knobby hands.

Caitlyn wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, and peered at the woman. "I'm sorry, do I know you? I'm sure I've never seen you at our camp before." She said dully.

The crone smiled, her eyes disappearing for a moment in a mass of leathery wrinkles.

"Of course not. I'm not on your side."

Caitlyn tensed, fire burning in her palm. Then she sagged, and the fire went out, a wisp of smoke coming from her hand and disappearing into the sky.

"Is there any point?" She muttered to herself.

"Come on dearie, I'm not going to fight a defenseless teen."

"I…can't do this anymore."

"You have to defend what you believe in." The woman's eyes were compassionate. "Come on. Shall I start us off?"

The old lady gripped her hands together and pointed them directly forward. Muttering under her breath, she began to glow a strange pulsating maroon. All Caitlyn caught from her continuous babble was "…_again_…"

Groans came from the bodies scattered around her. Caitlyn was shocked despite her sadness. "That's strange." She commented to the woman as she stared what she had thought were Elementals already passed away. 'I thought they were all dead!"

"Oh, they _are_, m'girl. They're just coming back for a little visit."

Tamiko could feel it, as she led two more white clad Dragons to the safety of Akira's back lines. The battle was beginning to slow. So many people were dead that the remainders had lost faith in their own lives.

She ignored the grateful thanks coming from the Dragons as she scanned the battlefield with her green dragon eyes. She winced as she realized that one of the crumpled, lifeless bodies on the ground was wearing a white dress. She was…or had been…a Dragon.

Tamiko jumped when it stirred, and groaned. The woman lifted her face and Tamiko screamed when she realized who it was.

"Nile!" She ran towards her aunt, leaving the Dragons to rest. It seemed like everything seemed to pull her back, but it was only seconds before she was at her aunt's side.

Nile's body had crumpled around her belly wound. Blood and stomach acid was everywhere, staining the older woman's white dress. Someone had slashed Nile brutally from her ribs to her abdomen.

"Nile! Nile! Answer me!" Tamiko shrieked. Nile grunted, her voice hoarse with agony. Her skin rippled, and her scales disappeared. Her eyes returned to their normal hue, and her teeth and claws retracted. She seemed so much more tiny and vulnerable when she was in her human form, looking far younger then her twenty-nine years.

"Tamiko?" Her voice was no more then a whisper, barely on the brink of hearing.

Tamiko swallowed hard. She forced herself to look at Nile's wound, so see if there was any way that she would survive. There was not. She could already smell the stench as the organs came in contact with the air, poisoning her aunt's body, adding to her pain. Miraculously, perhaps due to her being a spirit, she was still alive. Just.

"…Take…" Nile's hand barely shifted as she tried to move it, towards what she was gesturing at. "…necklace…"

Tamiko gently undid the clasp of the thick golden chain around her aunt's throat, and lifted it in the air. The solid gold scarab beetle swung back and forth like a pendulum, it's emerald eyes glinting in the early evening sun, almost as if it could see the younger woman.

Nile forced her hands to lift and she gently took the necklace, and put it around Tamiko's neck. Her fingers fumbled clumsily with the clasp, her strength quickly fading. She finally got it, and her hands fell. She smiled up at her niece, her eyes blurring.

Tamiko surveyed all the blood and acids, her heart suddenly cold. "Who did this?" She whispered. She caught sight of a small, wrinkly thing amidst the stuff spewing from Nile's body, a little bit away, and her lips parted in shock and sadness.

"Nile! You were pregnant?"

"Bring her…to me…" Nile's eyes filled with a powerful hunger and longing. "My…first…my little girl…"

Tamiko went and picked up the little, lifeless thing that had been hacked out of its mother's body. She judged by its size that Nile had been about three or four months with child.

"How do you know it would have been a girl?" She asked.

"I…know." She stretched out to take the unborn babe. Tamiko, hesitating, lay the shriveled thing into her aunt's arms. Joy seemed to spread over Nile's face as she clung to the dead thing and smiled. "My baby…" and her eyes met Tamiko's for a moment. She turned away and began crooning to the withered dead thing.

Tamiko's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, aunt…"

But Nile could no longer see her. Her eyes opened wide, and she said, her voice hoarse and fading. "Ma'at!"

Tamiko took a step back as a large dragon appeared out of what seemed to be thin air, and lay at his Nile's side. His scales were tan, like the sands of Egypt, and hit eyes were a deep dark brown.

_So…you can see me. _The male voice in Tamiko's mind was melodious and soft. _You are a gifted one. _He turned to Nile. _Of course I am here. Did you think I would let you die alone, my mistress and my friend? _His mind-speak turned compassionate and sad. _I am with you. And I will die with you, and guide you on your way._

Nile shook her head, an almost imperceptible movement. _No. You will not die with me. I have a favour to ask of you, Ma'at. _Her mind-speak, too, was weak. Her favour the dying woman spoke privately to her Dragon. Tamiko was blocked out. Tears began to stream down the niece's cheeks, glittering on the scales that covered her face. _Nile…this can't be happening. You can't be dying…_

The large dragon nodded his head in acquiesce to Nile's request. The older woman looked happy. She reached out with a gentle hand and touched Tamiko's wet cheek.

"I…want…to see my niece's…_real_ face…once last time…" Nile whispered. Slowly, the scales disappeared from Tamiko's face, as her dragon features melted away revealing the mortal woman behind them.

Nile smiled at her, her eyes shining with satisfaction, and then looked down at her babe. "You're…my… …Mew-shir…" Her eyes slid closed, and her uneven breathing became almost imperceptible.

"Mew-shir." She whispered, one last time. Then the blood stopped flowing from mutilated stomach, her heart no longer pulsing it through the veins.

She had died, cradling the wrinkled, shriveled thing that would have been her child.

Tamiko covered her face with her hands as sobs wracked her body. She didn't notice that her knees and hands were soaked with her aunt's blood.

She didn't know how long she sat there, sobbing, feeling as though her body was being ripped apart. A gentle lick against her cheek startled her. She put down her hands, and looked into the face and gentle brown eyes of Nile's dragon.

_Mew-shir…it means Kitten in the Egyptian tongue. Unfortunately, with her death, many of her people will follow her, those who rely on the river Nile to nourish them. _

"You…why are you here? Why didn't you die with my aunt?" She whispered, her voice tortured.

He looked up at her, and his large eyes shone with tears. _The mistress willed me to be your dragon. You are without one, are you not? _

Tamiko nodded dumbly. _Taneesh_… The memory of the loss of her dragon struck her heart again, and she put a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

"But...you don't even know me! You surely cannot want…"

_I've known you ever since you were very small. Nile…_His mind speak paused. _Nile sent me to watch over you, since Kohaku banned her. He couldn't see me. And I spoke to you when you were little, and all alone. Do you remember?_

Tamiko stared at him for a moment, gasped as realization hit, then clung to his neck and cried, feeling like a little girl again, burying her face in his scales. _She's dead, Ma'at. Nile's dead!_

_A little girl was bawling in her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her door was shut and darkness filled the room, light occasionally spilling in when the wind blew her curtains away from the window and wall._

_A noise made her lift her head from where they were buried in her arms. A large dragon stood by her bed, his whiskers lifted by a non-existent wind._

"_Oh, Ma'at!" She cried, and then realized she should lower her voice. "They won't let me see the dragons anymore. They say that you don't exist."_

_He put his muzzle under her chin. _Don't worry child. _His mind speak was light-hearted, as always. _I'll be with you, Tamiko. You might not see me, but I will be there.

"_Ma'at, I'm going to miss you so much!" She whispered, her voice hoarse, as she clung to her dragon for what she thought would be her last goodbye._

Satsuki could hear her heart pounding as she ran through the portal that separated the spirit world from their world.

Her breath was coming in heavy spurts as she dashed across the grassy fields of the "abandoned theme park"

_Please, let me into the spirit world..._

She spared a moment to look back across the field, and was overjoyed to see that it had become the lake.

_I'm there...but I'm at the shore, and she's not here...unless..._

She turned to the right and dashed along the shore. "Where are you?" She screamed, panting. Her legs felt wobbly, but she didn't stop running.

Finally, she could see the beginnings of a beach. _Did I know that this was here?_

She could see the battle now. She forced herself to keep running. Sweat trickled down her back, making her clothes cling to her skin.

Finally, the last Dragon in the line was killed. The woman in pink let out a little sigh. Enough Dragons had escaped. Kyu would have to capture and kill them all if he wanted the upper hand in proving that Elementals were better then mortals by controlling their countries.

Kyu reached out his arm and gestured towards her. She bravely took a step forward, and met the Elemental of Ice's gaze equally with her own.

"I'm sorry about this, Mistress. It's for the good of our kind." Kyu said humbly, bowing.

"You tried to diminish me by burning down my bathhouse, Kyu, and killing my spirits. It didn't work."

The woman in pink raised her arm and let out a cry.

"Spirits! If you can hear me, come out and take your revenge!"

Kyu let out a roar. "You _dare!" _He swung his weapon wildly in rage. The axe bit into the woman's side. She crumpled and collapsed with a little cry, still alive but fading fast.

There was a noise. Kyu's head whirled around. Shapes began moving in the forest. One by one, spirits began to emerge, tentatively at first, but then with more force. They began to take on Kyu's Elementals, using inhuman strength, not caged by human limitations.

"No-face!" Kyu cried. "Stop them!"

People gasped as a huge, dark being came out from one of the tents. In it's inky depths, a tumbling body could be seen.

Kyu had fed No-face one of his own people so he could control it.

Kyu himself launched out from behind his sacrificial alter, dropping his axe on the ground so he could recapture the runaway Dragons.

Someone blocked his path. Kyu looked up and met a set of burning eyes.

"Well, Kyu. You've had your fun. Now I'm here. Let's get this over with."

"Akira, if you just let me explain my point of view, it's better for all of us. "

The pink clothed leader of the bathhouse's eyes fluttered open when she heard her name called. "Satsuki?" She whispered. Then louder: "Satsuki!"

She saw from her vantage point from the ground, her older sister coming towards her at a run. "Mei? Mei! Oh, god, Mei, what happened?"

"I'm fine." Mei said, gasping in pain as she tried to stand, then failed. Her hand trying to stop the blood leaking from her stomach.

Satsuki stood there for a moment, her mind absorbing what was happening in front of her. Then she started screaming for help, bending down and applying pressure to the wound with her own hands.

"_Was geschah? Wünschen Sie mich sie dem Heiler nehmen?" _A plump man with scraggily blond hair came running over, puffing heavily; sweat beading all over his face. He was speaking German.

"_Nani?_" What? Satsuki replied in Japanese, her mind a frenzied panic, she was so worried about her sister, she had forgotten about the little English she knew.

The man made a face as he realized he would have to try and make her understand him. _"Zij nodig heeft een _healer_. U hebt een _healer_ nodig om voor haar te geven, begrijpen? Begrijpt u het woord _healerShe needs a healer. You need a healer to care for her, understand? Do you understand the word 'healer?' He pointed at Mei's wound, and then pantomimed someone doing magic and a wound sealing up.

"Healer? Healer?" Satsuki repeated, overjoyed. If there were a healer, then Mei would be all right! But where were they?

"_Ich kenne nicht ihren Namen, aber sie ist das Kind des Winds. Sie reparierte meinen Arm für mich. Sie ist an den rückseitigen Linien dort. Sie sieht Sie sofort und sieht, daß Ihr Freund eine tödliche Wunde hat." _I do not know her name, but she is the Child of the Wind. She healed my arm for me. She is at the back lines. She will see you immediately seeing that your friend has a deadly wound.

He pointed at the back lines across the battlefield.

Satsuki didn't understand any of the strange man's foreign garble, but she understood the jabbing finger that pointed across the battle field.

"That way? Thank you!" She cried out in her native tongue, then picked up Mei with a grunt, straining her legs, and began to run across the battlefield.

"_Passen Sie das Mädchen auf! Sie scheint süß und interessierend, aber sie hat ein Verhältnis zum Teufel-Mann. Lassen Sie nicht Ihren Schutz im Stich!" _Beware the girl! She may seem sweet, but she has a relationship with the Devil-man. Be wary! He shouted as a parting, wiping his plump face with his sleeve as he shuddered, the thought of the devil crawling up his spine as he crossed himself over and over, muttering "_Hagel Mary, voll von der Anmut." _Hail Mary, full of grace.

"Kyu! Why are you doing this?" Akira yelled

He threw himself to the left, a flurry of ice shards slicing his way past him and embedding themselves into several Elementals behind him. Their death screams echoed in the Elemental of Fire's mind. He didn't look back.

"Is this about Tamiko? Is it?" He gestured around him. He had led people...men, woman, children...innocents...into this bloodbath. Guilt swathed him like a cloak.

Kyu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Akira, that was years ago. This is about something totally different now." Seeing the contortion on Akira's face he let out a harsh, humourless bark of laughter. "I can see it now. You'd like to think this is all over a grudge. I'm the bad guy, storming and stewing over a girl. I plotted for three years, pushing our people into war, over some chick? No, Akira. This isn't a faerie tale. I'm not the evil bad man raving for destruction and control over the world. I am the Elemental of Ice, joining with our people to overcome the hardships but against our kind." He paused. "They call us freaks, Akira! We're killed, sacrificed, slaughtered, burned to death. We have to fight back!"

Akira was struck dumb for a moment, but then retaliated. "Almost no one even _knows_ about our kind, Kyu..."

"You'd be surprised. Ever heard about the Salam trials? Even still, I'm not about to wait for their numbers to grow larger. Too many know the truth already." Kyu lifted his shirt over his head, and threw it to the side. Horrible burn scars covered his torso and back, as well as one whole arm.

"Two years before I met you, I had been visiting the mortal realms. It was the middle of winter and as I was walking out from the portal from this world that leads to the…what do you call it? I don't remember. It doesn't matter at any rate. It was a mountainous place, in the middle of winter. Skiing season. As I was walking I saw a bright blue and yellow thing sticking half out of the deep snow. Walking closer, filled with curiosity, I realized that it was a…" He frowned, trying to recollect the name. "Snowboard. That's it. And someone's foot were connected to it. I realized that someone had been buried by snow, either by a snowstorm or an avalanche." His voice echoed the amazement he had felt two years ago. "I had found a woman trapped under ice and snow. There were plenty of both covering her, probably from an overhanging, so heavy that I could not lift them, nor deal with them by conventional means.. I used my powers over ice to save her. She was finally unearthed. For a split second I saw her face…her alabaster skin tinged with the blue with air starvation and hair as golden as an angel's. She stared at me, barely conscious, then fainted. I sat in wonderment for a moment, just staring at the woman perhaps 5 years my senior. I had saved her life but...I had been seen. Two men, and two women, skiing down the slope. They...two couples, turned out they were Catholic…saw me manipulating ice, caught me, locked me in an old ski shed and set the place afire.

I had banged my fists against the doors for a while, but as the smoke poured into my lungs and throat, and the heat began to cause my vision to swim, I slowly sunk to the floor.

Suddenly I had heard violent coughing beside me. I had squinted, trying to look with my suddenly bleary eyes. It was the woman I had rescued. They must have somehow thought her part of the ice magic, an associate of mine or something. She had been tied to a wooden support pillar in the middle of the room…you know, the ones that hold the roof up?…with twine. Cuts showed on her flesh where she had fought the restraints to get away, but she was too far gone…she had inhaled too much smoke. She now sagged, barely conscious, the hideous bloodstained ties the only things keeping her standing upright.

I don't quite remember what happened after that. I tried to use my magic but…it felt like the magic used me, controlled me. I woke up in the snow, frost covering my face in a hard, crackling shell. As I sat up it shattered. I had looked around. The ski shed was destroyed, slabs of blackened smoky wood everywhere. A strange sheen glistened over it and I realized that it was covered in a thin layer of ice.

The stench of burning hit my nostrils and I began to cough. A strange feeling…scalding and freezing at the same time, began to tingle into life in my body, and looking down, I realized I was badly burned.

I also noticed that the woman I had saved was lying beside me. _Dead?_ I had wondered, with a pang of genuine sadness. But she seemed to come to life right before my eyes, gasping and giving way to great big hacking coughs.

Her right arm was encased in a chunk of ice about as thick as my hand. As she became aware of her surroundings, she began to scream, clawing at the ice.

As I came near, her wild eyes found and recognized me. 'Thanks. You saved my life…I think.' She had smiled at me, hesitantly. 'My name is Marie.' She said, forcing herself to be calm.

'Kyu.' I had said shortly, smiling back, suddenly taken with this girl. She once again began to struggle, trying to break her arm out of the ice encasement.

'Here, allow me.' I had said. I had brushed my fingers against the ice. It melted, dribbled away from her arm, and solidified farther away from us.

I remember…looking back at her, being so pleased I could help her, and seeing the contortions on her face the fear and horror. She scrambled back from me, her formerly frozen arm weak and trembling, unable to support her. She fell, her eyes sparkling with fear. I took a step toward her and she plunged her hand into her coat, and pulled something out that had been hanging around her neck.

"Get away from me!" She had screeched, holding up a long slender cross between her and me, shivering behind it as though it was some kind of protection. "Devil!" She had screamed, the word piercing through my heart.

I left. There was nothing else I could do."

Akira dodged a streaming lightning attack from behind him, and sent a spiral of flame after the attacker. "So you were burned…" Something seemed to click. "Is that girl why you kept Guenivere by you? Because they looked alike?"

With a cry of, 'It's him!' an older man charged at the stock still Kyu. He ran full tilt into a wall of ice, and fell back unconscious as the ice melted.

"That was one of my elementals!" Akira protested, angrily.

"And that was one of mine." Kyu replied, pointing at the man that Akira had attacked with fire. "Truth is, we're on opposite sides. And if you still can't see my point of view, if you still can't understand why we _need_ to be seen as superior, then you are an obstruction. And all obstructions must go. I'm sorry. We're really alike."

"I'm not going to lord it over mortal people! And if you believe this, then why start a batt-"

"I'm really sorry, Akira, believe me, but then you'll have to be inhumed. But I'll do you a favour. I will allow you the luxury of being killed by the one you love." His eyes shone with unshed tears. "I know that's what I would have wanted. But now Guenivere's dead."

He looked over Akira's shoulder.

"Do it, Tamiko."

Oh…my…God… 

Caitlyn backed away slowly, as the dead slowly pushed themselves up from the ground and pulled themselves towards her.

Panting, she burned corpse after corpse with fire, but, even aflame, they kept coming. She could feel the fear and panic pounding through her veins, the noise of her pulsing heart echoing in her ears. How could she win?

_Wait._

The word rang in her head like a bell, the comprehension striking home.

_Why am I running?_ _All my friends are dead or alienated. My father I never knew, my Mother abandoned me when I was little. I'm all alone. What's the point in living if there is nothing to live for?_

As she sunk deeper and deeper into depression, she stopped retreating, and slowly lowered her hand. Caitlyn closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Then the dead were on her, the putrid sweet-sour stench of rotting flesh filling her nostrils, surrounding her. There were so many of them… One of the dead's hands wrapped around her throat, decomposing flesh sliding against her neck before it tightened. Caitlyn let out a gasping choke, her starving lungs trying to take in air. Her body began to thrash, but other dead held her down.

Don't fight it…just let it happen… 

Akira turned slowly, keeping a wary eye on Kyu. There was Tamiko, scales covering her skin, her brown eyes shining with unshed tears, her hair loose, a dishevelled mess down her back. A golden scarab beetle, it's emerald eyes reflecting the setting sun hung on a thick gold blood covered chain around her neck.

The palm of her hand rested on the head of a large tan dragon beside her, who eyed the two Elementals calmly.

"Do what, Kyu?" She asked, her voice monotonous. The life seemed to have been drawn out of her. Her skin was pale, her eyes dull. Even her hair had lost its lustre.

"He will not join us. You must remove him. I'm sorry, but it must be done. And it is his honour and his right to be killed by the one he loves." Kyu's voice was gentle and coaxing, as if speaking to a child. He made soft motions, creating a dagger of ice and gently levitated it to her. She reached out dully and gripped it.

Akira reached out to her. "Tamiko…" and then stopped. He wouldn't beg for his life. "I'm sorry, mo bheith." My love… "Kyu's right. Go ahead." He shut his eyes, ready for the blow. She brought the ice blade up an, wincing her eyes, stabbed it down. Ice punctured through tender flesh Blood splattered, and began to spurt, drenching Tamiko in rust covered liquid, dotting her face with specks.

Images flashed through her mind.

Akira taking care of her after she had searched in Caitlyn's mind… 

_Akira cradling her beside Taneesh's dead body, comforting her as she cried into his shirt…_

_Akira grinning as he teased her…_

_Akira giving her a piggyback across the Hall of Shattered Mirrors…_

_Akira…with Pauline? That just didn't seem to fit anymore…_

_Akira coming back to life…_

_Akira calling her Irish endearments of which she had not know what they meant at the time…_

_Looking up the Irish words in the Irish Dictionary and realizing the feelings she had been oblivious to…_

_Akira saying he had loved her for the first time…_

"I'm so sorry..." Tamiko whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek as she collapsed to her knees, Ma'at ducked under her arm and rested his head under hers for silent support.

Morgaine stood at the back lines, taking care of numerous patients. She was beginning to tire. So much healing, over such a little time. She fought the fatigue that threatened to wash over her like a wave and carry her away from consciousness into the tide.

Neither could she focus. Worry about Ferio was gnawing at her. She would often look at the battle, trying to catch a glimpse of him, praying he was all right in the fight against Jake.

"Excuse me? Excuse me! Healer!"

Morgaine looked around to see a Japanese woman in a sundress and carrying a woman in pink.

"Yes?"

"_You_?" Satsuki looked appalled. "_You're_ the healer? But you're only…!"

"Seventeen, I know. Now, if you don't mind…"

Satsuki lay her sister on the ground. Mei let out a groan.

Morgaine winced. "I'll see what I can do. What exactly happened Miss…?"

"Mei." The woman gasped.

"What exactly happened Miss. Mei?" Morgiane looked up at the older sister inquiringly, then back at the Mistress of the bathhouse, and seemed to do a double take.

"Hey, you look a lot like…"

Kyu gaped at Tamiko, his hands groping at the ice embedded into his collarbone. His hands slid off the cold, slippery, melting solid as he tried to grip it. Blood stained foam bubbled at the side of his mouth as he screamed, and staggered back a few paces. "Tamiko!" He screamed, his voice high and peaking, breaking under pressure and panic, his screams mingling with the dying around him.

Akira slowly opened his eyes, shocked that the sudden pain hadn't come. Kyu was clinging to his shoulder, and opposite him was Tamiko, slumped on the ground, her one scaly hand still resting on the dragon's head, her face hidden behind long ebony hair.

"I'm sorry Kyu…I couldn't do it…even if he likes someone else now…even if he wanted me to kill him…I can't." As she talked, her nails and teeth receded, and the scales on her skin rippled and faded into normal skin.

"Tamiko…" Akira whispered.

A glittering, swirling white, that on close inspection looked like a condensed hailstorm wound around Kyu's hand. "So you attack _me_? What about the Elementals? What about our kind? You'll just let us die out! You'll just let them kill us!"

Tamiko raised her head, and her eyes told the truth. "_Yes_."

With a screech of anger, Kyu thrust his hand forward, and his fatal attack whistled towards Tamiko, the fist-sized ice pellets ready to wear her skin down to a mass of bloody pulp.

There was a roar, sudden silence, and then the soft _tap-tap _of ice pellets embedding themselves in the sand.

Tamiko looked up, slowly. Ma'at stood beside Kyu's ravaged body, blood dripping from his fangs. Kyu was definitely dead. Living people had more head attached to their shoulders. Kyu's happened to be a few feet away, and still rolling.

The dragon met his new mistress's gaze calmly. _He would have killed you._

Tamiko swallowed hard, fighting down the bile rising in her throat that was threatening to spew everywhere. There was enough mess already. She didn't need to make it worse. _He wasn't evil. He was just a man, just a teen, who knew what he believed in. Just like me. Maybe he was right. He shouldn't have died._ She couldn't bring herself to look away from his body.

The war would end with Kyu dead. It was ironic that his own death would be by beheading, after he had done that to so many sacrifices.

The hand that was proffered to her took her by surprise. She looked up and into Akira's eyes.

He took a deep breath. There was so much he could say, so many things he wanted to tell her. But with Kyu's body splurting blood, and the dead lying all around them, it seemed anything he could think of was inappropriate. He sighed.

"Let's go home." He said, and helped her up.

Satsuki looked up sharply at the auburn haired girl sitting in front of her, as she spread light over her sister's body. "How would you know…?"

"We're friends…well, we were friends."

"So you know how…"

"Yes."

"Mei had to do it…" Satsuki looked down at her slumbering sister's face. "After that, something seemed to break inside of her, deep down. She didn't visit me. I haven't seen her for 10 years." She bit her lip. "Will she be all right? Please tell me she'll be all right!"

The healer remained silent.

"Oh no…" Satsuki sobbed, and put her head in her hands.

"She has another half hour tops." The Elemental of Wind said, her voice emotionless.

Anger bubbled inside Satsuki. Who what this chit of a girl, telling her this with such authority…

Whatever fury she had evaporated as her sister's eyes opened. "Mei?" She whispered. "It's me, Satsuki. I'm here."

"Satsuki…" Mei whispered tiredly. A tear rolled down her cheek as she grabbed her sister's arm. "I want to see them…I want to see my children…"

Ferio shot his shadows left and right. Elementals with less power then he were dropping like flies. He himself had gained a deep slice across arm. The loss of blood was making him dizzy.

Dammit… 

Another fifty Elementals ran towards him like a wave, threatening to finish him. Ferio knew he wouldn't be able to take them all.

Dammit… 

There was a zap, and a tingling feeling in the air. Everything went perfectly still, and then fifty charred bodies dropped to the ground, fried to a crisp.

"For Christ's sake, Jake!" He cried out, sickened and horrified. "Those were your own _people_!"

Jake stepped delicately over the burned bodies. "They were in the way." He spat on the carcass of a young boy, barely over ten. "I've been wanting to face you, Ferio. Finish off what we started last time You're such a coward that you got your girlfriend to help you last time, remember? Now you can't run away."

Ferio remembered. "What's all this 'bout, anyway, Jake? You sound like a little kid who's had his toy truck taken from him."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pulsing green light on the other side of the battlefield. _So Morgaine has found Pauline. That gets her out of harm's way then._

Memories flashed through his mind like a slideshow. Despite everything he had done, despite all he had told himself, he cared deeply about her. He wanted her to have a good life.

And he was sure that she wouldn't have a good one with him.

Maybe to do what's best for her, I have to let her go.

He dodged a stroke of lightning, and surrounded Jake in shadows. The Elemental of Lightning broke free. The fight continued on. It quickly became obvious that they were evenly matched.

They both stopped for a moment, panting.

I can't beat this guy with just power. I've got to think of something… Ferio thought, then cursed silently as Jake grinned.

He strode up to Ferio, and, pointing straight at the sky, he sent a lightning bolt from the sand into the air.

What the… And then the idea struck him, as it were. Sending the lightning into the sky…that's what happened in nature, right? The bolts from the sky would be of a much higher voltage then anything that Jake could produce on his own. An Elemental's powers bonding with nature's…of course it would be more powerful...twice as much! By itself, lighting struck randomly right…? Unless Jake could control it!

Dammit!

Hundreds more Elementals crept towards them ready to attack Ferio, unknowingly setting themselves up for their own deaths in mere moments.

Shit.

Ferio looked down. On the ground lay Kyu's axe. He must've dropped it. But the question of what had happened to Kyu wasn't running through Ferio's mind. The only thing that registered was the metal of the head…

Jake laughed as Ferio bent down and grabbed the handle.

"Do you know what happens to half-devils who get struck by lightning?"

"No, what?" Keep him talking: that was the trick…

"The same thing that happens to everything else." He let out a small laugh. "What's with the axe? Even if you kill me, it isn't going to stop the lightning from hitting you." He made a gesture. The lightning came splintering down from the sky…

"Wanna bet?" Ferio asked. He lunged forward and stuck the axe in Jake's shirt.

The Elemental of Electricity looked non-plussed, until it hit him.

The lightning, that is.

As the bolt came towards him, attracted to the metal of the axe, Jake screamed and with the last of his power shot lighting back up at it as Ferio threw himself away into the sand, and covered his head with his hands.

Then everything exploded.

Akira and Tamiko reached Akira's back lines moments before the explosion. Akira spotted Morgaine working on a patient donned in pink, and walked towards her, Tamiko's hand held firmly in his own.

"Morgaine, it's all over. Kyu's dead."

Morgaine didn't question Tamiko's being there, nor the large dragon who sidled up next to Mei.

But what about all of his Elementals? Ma'at asked quietly. Appropriately, it was at that point in time that the explosion occurred. 

It shook the earth. The water was a frothy turmoil, and sands shifted. Rocks from the cliff above them tumbled down, crushing a few Elementals and spirits who were skirting the battle.

Then it was over.

Tamiko turned to Akira. "I'm…sorry." She said, and her voice was a mutter. The awkwardness of the situation surrounded her, like a pillow over her mouth, stifling her. She wouldn't meet his gaze. "This is my fault. I knew they would ambush you. But I didn't come and tell you."

"Tamiko…"

Every second made Tamiko feel more uneasy. "I've got to…I need…to go help." She slipped her hand out of his and walked away from him, deciding to sit by the injured woman and make sure she was all right. She knew in her mind that she was just putting of what would need to be said…but she didn't care.

Morgaine stood stock still, staring dumbly at the centre of the battlefield, where the explosion had occurred. Unnoticed, her wings shrunk and shrivelled back into her body, becoming her shoulder blades once more. Her dull eyes reflected the scene.

Even now, survivors were struggling to their feet, spirits and Elementals alike. They were few and far between. There were seven hundred Elementals and sixty Dragons before the war. Now there were one hundred Elementals, and seven Dragons, their numbers greatly decreased by stupid bloody-mindedness. The vicious beliefs of humans, the bloody circle, war after war after war…

So many people dead……

She finally moved, pushing herself to her feet, taking one wobbly step, then another towards the battlefield.

"Ferio!" She screamed, her face folding up upon itself as tears began to streak down her face. She began to run, her feet pounding against the sand, taking her to the sight of the destruction.

The woman on the ground looked at Akira and Tamiko with dreary eyes. Then she stared at them.

"No…it isn't you…it can't be…not after so long…"

Akira looked over. His eyebrows furrowed. "Do I know you?" His voice broke from the deep sadness he was feeling.

Tamiko looked over also, her face as tear-streaked as his. "You're…Mei…"

The woman nodded. "You and…" She looked at Mei's sister. "Aunt Satsuke used to visit my house when I was little!" Tamiko said, startled. "But you stopped around the same time that Ni…" She choked on her words and started again. "Nile did. You were Mom's friend…"

Mei looked Tamiko over. "Chihiro…you're Chihiro's daughter, aren't you…?" She reached out a hand to Akira, her eyes watering. "my…boy…"

Tamiko nodded, then stopped, and stared at the older woman. "He's you're son? But…"

She stopped herself, and turned. A young girl with curly brunette locks was watching them closely, as she carefully held a baby…the baby Chinese Dragon that Tamiko had rescued…in her one arm, with the awkward look that plainly showed she hadn't had a lot of experience in the baby area. And the girl…

Tamiko called up an image from the start of the war. _She was standing beside Guenivere, and across from them stood…_

…_five of six people…_

…_a girl in the back, her curly hair framing her paling face. She couldn't hide the tremor that ran through her…_

"You! Girl! I don't know your name, but you know Caitlyn, right?"

Michelle nodded dumbly.

"Fetch her." _Unless………she was too close to the blast. She might be dead now. _

Michelle frowned, gesturing at her arm. "With this?" She asked, her voice saturated with irritation.

Satsuki said harshly, her body trembling as panic overtook her. "Please, somebody do something about my sister! Please…"

Akira frowned, trying to keep himself removed from the situation. It was hard for him. He had been shoved, unwillingly into the role of leader. What that entailed, mainly, was that he had to be able to keep his head in battle, to be a pillar on which the Elementals could rely on. He had to be confident, matter-of-fact and sure, able to remove himself from the pain and suffering…meaning he was totally the wrong person for the job.

Unknowingly his blood spotted hands clenched into fists, as he squeezed his eyes shut. A light, gentle touch on his arm startled him. He opened his eyes to see Tamiko bending over him, a compassion in her eyes that he hadn't seen for a very long time.

"I'll get her." She said softly, meeting his gaze for a brief moment before looking away, turning, and leaving.

He reached out and caught her hand. She whirled around. Once again, a million things he could have said pummelled though his head, but he settled with:

"Be careful, okay?"

She nodded and departed. He watched her go sadly.

_Something between us has shattered. Let me be ableto fix things…_

"Ferio! Ferio, answer me! Please, _answer me!_"

For Morgaine, it seemed like time stretched on. A moment lasted an hour, Panic welled up inside her, clawing at her insides. She couldn't see, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. The stench of scorched meat clogged her nostrils, but she took no notice as she searched for him.

"Ferio!"

Her head whirled. He had to be here, somewhere. He couldn't have died in the blast. He couldn't be killed, just like that… she wouldn't believe it.

"Ferio!"

There was no answer. She had reached the place of the explosion. Scorched sand and dirt was spread around her, a dark flower marring the white of the beach. Seared corpses littered the sand.

_I wish that we had never come here! I wish things were back like they used to be! Linda's dead….please don't let Ferio be too…_

Morgaine looked around, her eyes wild in her soot covered face, searching. Something glinted from a pile of ashes. She collapsed to her knees, and dug through the pile to retrieve the item. A sense of foreboding washed over her. She wiped the item free of soot, slowly and carefully. She let out a strangled cry, as her mind confirmed what her heart would not allow itself to believe.

In her palm lay Ferio's hoop earring, unclasped.

With hands that shook, hardly knowing her own mind, Morgaine did up the clasp and slid the earring onto her finger. Then, clutching at her wrist, Morgaine bent over her clasped hands as her spirit broke. With great wrenching sobs that seemed to come from deep inside of her, she began to cry.

The first thing that pierced through Caitlyn's mind was that the putrid flesh that was piled over her and snaked around her throat went limp and still. Then the smell of burning seared her nostrils.

She pushed the lifeless dead off of her, fighting nausea, and sat up. The sight that met her was one of destruction. Everywhere, things were burning or blackened. A little ways away she could see the burning remains of the old woman who attacked her. Sickened she looked back and saw the seared bodies of the once reanimated dead.

_They got hit instead of me…_

A woman's wail rose over the cries of others.

_It's all over._

She began to stand up, but crumpled with a screech of pain, grabbing at her leg. She bit her lip. Pain seared through her knee, crippling her. With a force of will, she made herself stand up again, gritting her teeth against the pain. She tentatively touched her foot to the ground, and then forced herself to limp, pushing herself towards the back lines.

Tamiko ran her fingers through her long hair as she dashed over the beach, her eyes ever watchful for Akira's twin. Her head was whirling.

_Who am I? _Images of her as both dragon and woman flickered through her head. _Girl or beast?_ She remembered attacking Akira, remembered the hate and anger she felt against him.

_That time….when I thought he was cheating…I wanted to kill him. I nearly did. I wanted him dead! How could I do that? I know. It's because I am a monster. But am I a woman who turns into a monster or a monster who pretends to be human?_

_I want so much to be human….._

She noted a cripple dragging themselves across themselves across the sand and started out of her reverie, recognizing the features as Akira's. But, taking a second look, she realized it was his female counterpart. She called out to Caitlyn.

Beads of sweat dotted the younger girl's pallid visage. Her cheeks were flushed an unhealthy pink, her hair hanging in lank strings around her features. When she looked up at Tamiko with red-rimmed eyes, her face was strained.

Tamiko drew close, looking worried and distracted.

"Caitlyn, what happened?"

"I'm fine." Akira's twin demurred, letting out a hacking cough.

Tamiko felt a flash of anger. "Don't be stupid."

Caitlyn glared at her.

Tamiko groaned. She had too much whirling in her mind right now: she was not up to dealing with teenage bravado. "Look. There's someone on the side lines that says she's your mother."

"What?"

Tamiko sighed. "C'mon. Let's go."

Akira stared at the woman whose hand he held. This was his mother? The woman who had abandoned him to his father all those years ago? Even as she lay there dying, all he could feel was resentment towards her.

She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry we couldn't have had more time together." She whispered to him, stroking his face. "Look at you. I'm so proud of the way you've grown up."

He squeezed her hand, not trusting his voice.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Tamiko and Caitlyn. Tamiko came and stood beside him. As he searched his mother's face, waiting for it to trigger a memory, he felt Tamiko's hand slip into his own. He looked up, startled, and she gave him a weary smile. She was there to support him. She always had been.

He looked back down at the woman who called himself his mother, her ashen face covered with a mist of perspiration. She didn't move.

Startled, but not really surprised, Akira brushed his fingers against her neck, searching for a fluttering pulse. There was none. The woman had died.

"Oh." Tamiko whispered.

Satsuke looked like she had been hit in the stomach. She sat there stunned for a moment, before she grabbed Mei's shoulder and started shaking her.

"Mei! Mei, wake up! Stop pretending! Mei, don't be so _stupid_!" Her voice was harsh.

Tamiko's eyes filled with tears as she heard Caitlyn speak, her voice dull.

"She's gone. There's nothing you can do."

Tamiko felt the hand tucked inside her own clench hard enough to bruise, and she looked up to see Akira's face almost as ashen as the dead woman who lay in front of them. His lifeless eyes met hers for a moment, before turning away.

"….I've always thought I hated her, because she left me alone with Dad. I thought if I saw her I'd hate her with all my heart, but…" His eyes were bubbling over with warm, salty tears, but even as he lost his composure he tried to keep from crying.

Tamiko could feel something melt inside her. All those things that stood between them…they seemed stupid and trivial now. Biting her lip, unsure of herself, she timidly reached out to him, holding him in her arms. He stiffened for a moment as if almost affronted, then sagged and began to sob. She cradled him, herself no longer crying because there were no more tears inside her to cry. She just felt tired and empty.

The war was over. No one had won.

The tide came in, carrying away with it the blood that stained the sand.

NOTE FROM AUTHOR

There will be one more chapter after this one, set six years later. An epilogue, if you will.

Sorry this took so long.


End file.
